LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO
by Novahikaru
Summary: Un nuevo grupo musical ha aparecido, su nombre "Mistical Knights" pero que secretos ocultan estas tres chicas?
1. Chapter 1

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar en la estación de tren mientras los últimos pasajeros bajaban del transporte.

- Tuvimos suerte de obtener los últimos boletos. - comentó un chico de cabellos lilas hablándole a un joven de cabellos verdes.

- Pero aún teníamos tiempo. – respondió cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

- Es mejor llegar antes. - respondió tomando su maleta. - Latiz? - volteó en busca del chico y lo vio detenido en la puerta del tren volteando hacia el cielo con ojos brillantes.

- No te quedes atrás - le dijo Paris a Latiz mientras levantaba un maletín del suelo

Sin responder Latiz tomó el estuche de su guitarra y comenzó a seguir a los otros dos.

- No te quedes atrás "Ray"!!! - gritó una chica de largos cabellos azules mientras salían del tren entrando en la estación.

- Ya voy!!! - respondió una pelirroja desde las espaldas de los chicos, llevando a cuestas el estuche de su violín junto con su maleta en el hombro.

Se detuvo rayando detrás de sus compañeras y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro tomando en los brazos el estuche de su instrumento.

- No debieron haber gritado - dijo una chica de cabellos dorados volteando a ambos lados con sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, los demás pasajeros voltearon a verlas.

- "Ray" espero que aún tengas fuerzas para correr. - dijo la chica de cabellos azules estudiando la situación tras sus gafas oscuras con una gota en la frente.

"Ray" La chica de cabellos pelirrojos también volteó a ver a sus amigas y a los pasajeros sonriendo.

- Chicas comiencen a caminar lentamente - dijo "Ray" mientras emprendía la graciosa huida.

- Eh?! que ellas no son las Mistical Knights!! - dijo una chica a sus compañeras casi desde el otro extremo de la estación y de súbito todas las miradas se centraron en las tres chicas.

- A Correr!!! - gritó "Ceres" echando a correr seguida de cerca por "Wind" mientras trataba de alcanzar a "Ray" quien ya había logrado llegar al auto que las esperaba fuera de la estación.

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos admirando la manada de admiradoras que salían corriendo tras las chicas.

- No puedo creer que esas chicas sean las Mistical Knights - susurró Paris.

- Vaya chicas. - dijo Clef.

- Vámonos, este lugar está lleno de fanáticos y es mejor guardar nuestra distancia. - comentó Latiz emprendiendo el camino.

- Tienes razón. - Paris comenzó a caminar tratando de pasar desapercibido por el grupo de fanáticas, al llegar a la entrada de la estación encontró a la distancia a un chico de cabellos castaños esperándolos junto a un carro negro.

- Ascot! - gritó Clef levantando la mano, el joven reaccionó y levantando la mano correspondió al saludo.

- Cómo les fue chicos? - dijo tan pronto como estuvieron frente a él. - esperábamos que llegaran mañana.

- Sí, lo sé, pero Clef insistió en llegar antes - dijo Paris volteando a ver a Clef.

- Ja,ja,ja, nunca cambiarás Clef - rió Ascot mientras abría la cajuela del auto para que los chicos pusieran sus maletas. - llegaron justo a tiempo chicos, no se preocupen.

- Cómo está tu familia Ascot? - preguntó Latiz.

- Todos están bien, la salud de mi madre está mucho mejor ahora y creo que estaré listo para nuestro debut - sonrió el chico.

- En ese caso no habrá nadie que detenga nuestro primer concierto, cierto? - dijo Paris apretando uno de sus puños, los chicos sonrieron y asintieron. - El mundo sabrá muy pronto de los "Cephirians"

Los chicos estaban a punto de subir al auto, mientras a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la blanca limosina que transportaba a las Mistical Knights, las chicas no habían logrado huir lo suficientemente rápido y tuvieron que firmar uno que otro autógrafo a la velocidad del rayo, pero tan pronto como estuvieron dentro se relajaron.

- Haaaa, no puedo creer que seamos tan conocidas - dijo Ray mientras se estiraba.

- Y que lo digas, a mí también me sorprendió - respondió Ceres dejando su maleta en el suelo.

- Alguna ha recibido alguna llamada de nuestra representante? - preguntó Wind mientras revisaba su teléfono celular, Ceres y Ray voltearon a verla y sacaron sus teléfonos.

- Yo no. - dijo Ceres observando que su buzón no tenía nuevos mensajes.

Ray comenzaba a marcar un número y se colocaba el teléfono en el oído, ambas chicas la miraron intrigadas.

- Bueno... Kameo... sí ya llegamos. - dijo la chica y Ceres y Wind se fueron de espaldas.

- Ray deja de estar jugando!! - gritó Ceres molesta.

- Espera un segundo - Ray cerró los ojos mientras detenía su conversación y después miró a Ceres con seriedad - Ceres estoy avisándole a mi familia que llegamos sanas y salvas así que no me interrumpas por favor. - diciendo esto volvió a contestar el aparato, Ceres la miró con un ojo entrecerrado, mientras que Wind sólo se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar la risa.

La ventanilla que separaba al chofer de los pasajeros comenzó a descender.

- Disculpen que las interrumpa - dijo un chico alto de cabello dorado y ojos azules.

- Se le ofrece algo? - Preguntó Wind cortésmente con una gota en la frente mientras Ceres medio mataba a la chica que hablaba por teléfono.

- Cof, sí, su representante me ordenó que las llevara de inmediato al hotel, dejó dicho que la esperaran en su habitación hasta que ella llegara.

- Muchas gracias Sr...

- Ráfaga, sólo Ráfaga.

- Muchas gracias Ráfaga. - dijo Wind y sintió como Ray la empujaba tratando de alejar el teléfono de las manos de Ceres. - Chicas compórtense.

- Ayúdame Wind!! - gritó Ray mientras caía al suelo de la limosina con Ceres sobre ella.

- Quítale ese aparato, me anda difamando ante sus hermanos - dijo Ceres mientras Wind las veía con una gota en la frente.

- Chicas por favor... - trató de calmarlas pero fue inútil

***

Mientras tanto en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad.

- Exijo que se me explique porqué no ha llegado la invitación formal para el programa de fin de año. - dijo en un tono molesto una chica morena vestida con un traje sastre mientras hablaba por su celular. - Pero Nicolás las chicas llegarán de un momento a otro... Tu palabra no es tan segura en muchas ocasiones...quiero tener ese papel en mis manos antes que lleguen las chicas o de lo contrario tu pagarás las consecuencias - diciendo esto la chica colgó. - Fu! Lo que me faltaba - dijo molesta mientras pensaba - "tenían que encargarle la entrega de la invitación al inútil de Nicolás"

Se levantó del sillón del Lobby caminó hacia el mostrador de la administración.

- Disculpe señor sería tan amable de corroborar si se hizo una reservación en el restaurante.

El joven volteó a verla y amablemente le sonrió, bajó la vista tecleando algo en la computadora

- Me podría decir cual es su nombre?

- Caldina Valente.

- Disculpe es usted la representante del Grupo Mistical Knights? - preguntó confundido el administrador.

- Así es - sonrió la chica - Es probable que estemos hospedadas aquí unos días así que le pido discreción, no deseo que las chicas sean molestadas por los empleados del hotel.

- Haremos que su estadía aquí sea lo más agradable posible. - respondió el joven. - La reservación está hecha para las 9:00 p.m.

- Muchas gracias.

- Disculpe señor, tenemos una reservación en este hotel. - interrumpió un chico de cabellos lilas y ojos azules.

- En seguida lo checo, es todo señorita? - preguntó el hombre.

- Sí - sonrió Caldina y miró al chico quien había interrumpido, era alto y bastante atractivo - disculpe, lo he visto en algún lugar antes? - preguntó mientras el chico volteaba a verla, la miró unos segundos y sonrió.

- Es usted la señorita Valente no es cierto. - respondió el chico.

- Así es, nos conocemos.

- Soy Clef Wizard.

- Pero claro, nos vimos en la casa disquera, es el representante de ese nuevo grupo no es cierto?

- En efecto, si no me equivoco debe estar esperando a sus chicas, es probable que lleguen en unos minutos más.

Caldina lo miró intrigada unos segundos y parpadeó confundida.

- Tuvimos la suerte de toparnos con ellas, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos verlas más que unos segundos ya que los fanáticos también las descubrieron.

- Ya veo, por cierto Clef me preguntaba si les llegó una invitación.

- Para el programa de fin de año, sí - sonrió el chico. - Nicolás me la entregó hace unos días.

- En serio - dijo Caldina con una venita en la frente mientras pensaba: "Voy a Matar a Nicolás"

- Seguramente ustedes habrán recibido su invitación mucho antes que nosotros.

- Eh? Ha sí, claro, desde hace muchos días. - sonrió Caldina con una gotita en la frente.

- Es usted la señorita Valente - preguntó uno de los empleados del hotel.

- Sí - respondió Caldina.

- Esto es para usted - respondió entregándole un sobre que Caldina reconoció como la tan mencionada invitación. - Gracias - dijo mientras entrecerraba un ojo y tomaba el sobre.

Clef la miró unos segundos, mientras la chica admiraba el sobre.

- Sus habitaciones serán la 145 y 146 - respondió el administrador después de revisar el registro.

- Muy amable, con su permiso señorita Valente, mis chicos deben estar esperándome - dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia.

- Claro - respondió Caldina pensando en cual era el número de sus habitaciones.

***

Las tres chicas llegaron al hotel y gracias al cielo los fanáticos no se encontraban ahí debido a un despiste que había hecho la representante para dejar en paz a sus chicas.

- Aire fresco - dijo Ceres bajando del auto y estirando los brazos.

- Wow este es nuestro hotel - agregó Ray mirando la amplitud y elegancia del lugar.

- Caldina piensa en todo, pero esto es más ostentoso de lo que esperé - respondió Wind.

- Vamos chicas no quiero que nadie nos vea - dijo Ceres entrando en el hotel, en la recepción las llaves de las habitaciones ya habían sido dispuestas y las chicas subieron a descansar un rato pero justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de esta Caldina las interceptó.

- Chicas todo marcha viento en popa - sonrió Caldina entrando a la habitación - tengo aquí en mis manos la invitación formal para su presentación en el Foro Estrella - dijo extendiendo un sobre.

- El Foro Estrella!!! - gritaron las tres al unísono y se precipitaron hacia Caldina.

- Cómo la conseguiste? - preguntó Ray.

- Será después del especial de Navidad supongo? - preguntó Ceres.

- Creí que sólo le permitían presentaciones a grupos que tuvieran mucho más tiempo en el ámbito musical - comentó Wind.

- Ja,Ja,Ja sé que están emocionadas por esto chicas pero que les parece si se dan un buen baño, se cambian y me acompañan a cenar ahí podremos platicar con más calma.

- Sí!!! - gritó Ray y corrió al cuarto de baño - Yo primero!!! - Ceres le pisaba los talones.

- Ni lo pienses yo entraré primero!! - pero en ese momento Ray entró en la habitación de baño y cerró la puerta, Ceres molesta comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta - Déjame entrar!!! - desde el interior recibió un "No!!" por respuesta - Me las vas a pagar!! - volteó a ver las camas molesta y sonrió - Entonces elegiré primero mi cama!! - le gritó a la puerta de baño y hubo unos segundos de silencio. "No me importa!" - estás segura, hay una cama que parece muy suave - volvió a decir y después de otro lapso de silencio volvió a escuchar "Tampoco me importa!" - Déjame entrar!!!

- Estas niñas, parece que no cambiarán - sonrió Caldina junto con Wind mientras ambas miraban la escena con una gota en la frente - las veré abajo - sonrió Caldina y Wind sólo asintió.

La chica rubia cerró la puerta de la habitación y se desplomó sobre una de las camas, Ceres volteó a verla extrañada.

- Te sucede algo?

- No, sólo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje - respondió la chica quitándose los lentes los depositó en un buró - despiértame cuando salgas del baño por favor - dijo dulcemente.

- Dalo por hecho Wind, quieres que lo haga a la manera tradicional o te traigo a algún príncipe azul - sonrió la chica.

- Ja, Ja prefiero a la manera tradicional.

- La tuya o la mía?

- Cuál es la diferencia?

- Medio litro de agua - bromeó Ceres y Wind sólo rió suavemente.

- La mía por favor.

- Descuida cuidaré tu sueño - Ceres se recostó en la siguiente cama y prendió la televisión en un volumen apenas audible, algunos minutos después Ray salía de la regadera envuelta en dos toallas la primera le cubría el cuerpo y la segunda enrollada en su cabeza como turbante.

- Qué refrescante - sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja, miró su alrededor y se dirigió hacia su maleta, la colocó en la tercera cama que se encontraba pegada a la ventana-balcón, corrió las cortinas y se dispuso a sacar su ropa, Ceres se levantó somnolienta y sin decir nada se introdujo en el cuarto de baño.

Ray se cambió poniéndose un vestido corto de color rojo con tirantes, su cabello aún estaba bastante mojado cuando se quitó la toalla por lo que optó por agarrarlo en una pequeña cebolla y dejar que el resto cayera libre por su espalda formando caireles.

- Wind despierta - dijo Ceres tan pronto como salió del baño.

- Ya voy - respondió la chica en un susurro.

- Pero que elegante Ray - sonrió Ceres después de ver como Wind se introducía en el baño - Tal parece que vas en busca de algún galán.

- Tenemos que estar presentables, uno nunca sabe que pueda ocurrir - respondió la chica volteando a ver a Ceres mientras terminaba de aplicar el brillo a sus labios color cereza.

- Luces muy linda - sonrió Ceres - Sabes resaltar muy bien tu rostro sin tanto maquillaje.

- Gracias Ceres - sonrió la pelirroja

- Me agradaba que fueras una chica inocente - comentó de pronto desconcertando a la pelirroja - pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que ya no seas tan ingenua - agregó con una sonrisa.

- Qué dices!! Insinúas que era ingenua - respondió la chica hincándose sobre la cama como si estuviera a punto de brincar hacia la chica de cabellos azules.

- O será que todavía lo eres? - volvió a sonreír con picardía.

- Ceres!! - se quejó Ray.

- Mejor será que comience a vestirme

Ceres se puso un vestido corto de color azul turquesa de un solo tirante y de corte francés.

- Y yo era la elegante? - se burló Ray admirando a Ceres.

- Vaya chicas no sabía que fuera una cena elegante - comentó Wind tan pronto salió del baño.

- No lo era hasta que Ray me convenció que debíamos estar presentables para lo que pudiera pasar.

- Tienes razón - Wind se vistió muy similar a sus amigas, un vestido corto color verde botella con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, llevaba un par de guantes blancos.

Sus compañeras quedaron boquiabiertas al verla.

- Increíble!!

- Wind si que sabe vestir elegante.

- Gracias chicas.

- Bueno creo que es hora que bajemos a cenar antes que sea más tarde - sonrió Ceres.

- Sí - respondió Ray.

Salieron de la alcoba, dirigiéndose al ascensor, la puerta se abrió y dos chicos con sus respectivas maletas salieron de él.

Wind tropezó con una de las maletas y estuvo apunto de caer pero uno de los chicos la detuvo ante que se lastimara.

- Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el joven alto de cabello verde y ojos ámbar.

- Sí, gracias - respondió la chica con una sonrisa mirando al chico a los ojos.

El joven asintió soltando a la chica, el otro chico ya habían salido y miraban con una sonrisa la escena, pasado esto ambos chicos se separaron y Ray y Ceres se acercaron a Wind tan pronto la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

- Estás bien? - preguntó Ceres.

- Sí.

- No me refiero a eso y tu lo sabes - dijo Ceres y agregó por lo bajo - Qué calificación le das.

- Yo le daría un 8, por que no se presentó - sonrió Ray.

- Wow! Un ocho, entonces realmente te impresionó. – dijo Ceres.

- Jajaja, no bromeen chicas – dijo Wind – No me parece justo juzgar a los chicos de la forma en que lo hacen, hay otro tipo de cosas que importan.

- Tienes razón, démosle medio punto por ser el salvador del momento. - Sonrió Ray y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír mientras esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran nuevamente.

- Aunque debo confesarte que no estaba tan mal - sonrío Ceres. - En qué habitación estará?

- Ceres – Negó Wind y Ray sonrió.

- El chico de cabellos castaños no estaba del todo mal no les parece. – sonrió Ray.

- Oh!! así que Ray quedó impresionada por un muchacho – se burló Ceres y Ray se sonrojó dándole un pequeño empujón a Ceres y en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la chica golpeó a otra persona.

- Disculpe, no era mi inten...sión – Ceres encontró dos brillantes ojos azul cielo y quedó paralizada un segundo.

- No creo que le des un simple 8 - se burló Ray pasando junto a Ceres y al muchacho.

- Qué? - preguntó Clef parpadeando confundido.

- Nada, nada - sonrió Ceres, mientras pensaba "sólo su sentencia de muerte" - lo siento...

- Clef, llámame Clef.

- Clef.

- Disculpen - Ray interrumpió - Ceres, ya debemos irnos.

- Así que te llamas Ceres.

- Sí, así es - sonrió Ceres "Lastima que no puedo decirle mi nombre"

- Bueno, nos veremos Ceres.

- Hasta luego Clef…..Ray, estás dispuesta a terminar tu vida pronto o por que hiciste eso? – preguntó Ceres mirando a la chica con cara de "Me las vas a pagar".

- Caldina nos está esperando recuerdas.

- Y eso que importa, no viste al chico que acabo de dejar – protestó la chica.

- Wind también dejó a un chico, no podemos perder el tiempo – respondió la chica volviendo a encaminarse hacia el restaurante y Ceres simplemente se resignó.

Llegaron a la entrada del restaurante y el mesero las guió hacia la mesa donde Caldina las esperaba, frente a la chica había una copa de champaña que paseaba entre sus dedos con el rostro serio como si tuviera un sin fin de pensamientos que no deseaba abandonar.

- Caldina. – Ray se acercó y le tocó el hombro – estás muy seria.

- Gracias por notarlo – sonrió la morena de cabello rosado – su presentación en el foro estrella debe ser simplemente perfecta.

- No te esfuerces tanto.

- Es mi trabajo no te preocupes, sus presentaciones serán increíbles de ahora en adelante, como su representante tomaré todas las precauciones para que nada salga mal.

- Ya lo creo – sonrió Ceres.

- Desean cenar algo?

- Sí – dijo Ray alegremente.

- Este lugar es muy bonito. – sonrió Wind.

- Digno de las Mistical Knights – guiñó un ojo Caldina.

- Ya lo creo, mira los precios – dijo Ceres observando el menú.

- Esta cena corre por mi cuenta chicas así que pidan lo que deseen.

- Estás segura – preguntó Ceres.

- Claro.

- De acuerdo entonces yo pediré – Ray estudió el menú y pidió un ligero platillo de salmón con una ensalada.

- Yo tengo hambre así que pediré una pasta. – dijo Ceres.

- Yo sólo quiero un postre y un café. – sonrió Wind.

- Estás segura Wind, puedo recomendarte la especialidad de mariscos es realmente buena. – sonrió Caldina.

- Suena muy bien pero tengo antojo de algo dulce – sonrió la chica y en ese momento el mesero se apartó con la orden.

- Caldina, el especial de fin de año se llevará acabo en la fecha fijada? – preguntó Ray.

- Sí, parece que después de todos los cambios la fecha permaneció intacta, así que espero se preparen para los ensayos de la próxima semana.

- Claro – sonrió Ceres. – También espero a cambio un recorrido por las boutiques de la ciudad – terminó la chica.

- Cuenta con ello – sonrió Caldina, la música se detuvo unos momentos y el restaurante permaneció en silencio a excepción de un murmullo proveniente del resto de las mesas.

Un mesero se acercó en ese momento.

- Señorita, le mandan esto – dijo extendiéndole un papel a Ray.

- A mi? – preguntó la chica. – Quien?

- Un muchacho, sólo pidió le entregara esto y se marchó.

- Vaya un admirador secreto – sonrió Ceres burlándose

- Gracias – dijo Ray y tomando el papel lo desdobló.

"_**Quién conoce realmente al petirrojo?"**_

Ray abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida y volteó a ambos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ceres.

- Que bonita melodía – comentó Wind prestando atención a unas notas de violín que comenzaron a flotar rompiendo el silencio del restaurante – no me parece conocida esa melodía?

Ray se paró en el acto.

- Discúlpenme enseguida regreso – dijo alejándose un poco de la mesa.

- Pero tu cena está a punto de llegar – trató de detenerla Ceres.

- No tardaré, será sólo un momento – sonrió Ray.

- Qué extraño – dijo Caldina. – Acaso será algún pretendiente oculto – se burló la chica y las otras dos sonrieron.

- Probablemente – respondió Ceres con picardía.

Hikaru Shidou

10 de Noviembre del 2003


	2. Chapter 2

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 2

Ray salió corriendo del restaurante siguiendo las notas de violín que la guiaron hacia un jardín en el interior del hotel, no había nadie alrededor, un pequeño lago artificial con unos cuantos peces llamaron su atención así como la vegetación abundante del lugar, hacía frío pero la melodía sonaba clara y fuerte proveniente de la oscuridad que brindaban un par de árboles.

- Hola petirrojo – dijo la voz de un hombre, ella no respondió pero estudió detenidamente las sombras descubriendo una silueta, parecía halagada de escuchar las notas del violín cuando de pronto un par de brillantes ojos azules voltearon a verla y sintió como si su corazón fuera a travesado por una espada. – Me alegra volver a verte.

- En serio? – preguntó la chica parándose arrogante frente al hombre mientras le sostenía la mirada, el vestido de la joven se ceñía a la perfección a su figura haciendo que él la estudiara detenidamente de pies a cabeza lentamente hasta que finalmente terminó la canción.

- Esta canción es solamente del petirrojo, creí que la había encontrado nuevamente, pero no es así. – el chico bajó la vista con algo de tristeza.

- Usted acabó con la vida del petirrojo sin compasión porqué sería justo que volviera a encontrarlo, acaso planea llorar sobre sus restos pidiendo perdón – dijo seriamente la chica. – No debería tocar canciones secretas a los desconocidos. – terminó desviando la vista con indignación.

- Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa mía señorita Shidou – respondió el hombre.

La chica apretó su puño con molestia levantó la vista seriamente acercándose al chico, justo cuando él levantaba el rostro para mirarle los ojos una sonora bofetada se escuchó en medio del silencio.

- No vuelvas a utilizar ese nombre en mi presencia, no eres digno de pronunciarlo. – dijo con una completa expresión de molestia como respuesta el chico la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

- La muerte de tu hermano no fue culpa mía – agrego mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Pudiste evitarla. – dijo mientras trataba de alejarse.

- Agregando mi muerte a la lista, hice todo lo que pude por él – respondió sin moverse pero sosteniéndola con un poco más de fuerza.

- Debí dejarte morir cuando te conocí – permanecieron un segundo en silencio.

- No hubieras podido hacerlo – diciendo esto acercó un poco su rostro a la chica – Y se que no podrías hacerlo incluso ahora. – sus labios rosaron ligeramente los de ella.

- Suéltame – susurró cerrando los ojos. – déjame ir Latiz – agregó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo inexpresivamente.

El chico la soltó y ella se apartó bruscamente dejando un rastro de perfume en el aire que él aspiró profundamente.

- Este perfume? – preguntó mientras la miraba. – No me has olvidado, lo sé.

- Ya no me interesas, no dejaría de ser yo misma sólo por olvidarte, pero tu recuerdo ha sido enterrado junto con mi hermano. No te sobreestimes, no eres inolvidable, nunca lo fuiste – lo miró a los ojos un segundo y dio media vuelta pero Latiz la tomó nuevamente de la mano obligándola a voltear.

- Realmente me has olvidado? – preguntó.

- Ahora soy yo quien no quiere verte, me resulta imposible, vine sólo para decirte que te alejes de mí, te borré de mi vida hace mucho y no necesito recordarte ahora. – diciendo esto se apartó pero Latiz la atrajo hacia él y abrazándola con fuerza la besó, a pesar de no ser correspondido la chica no hizo ningún intento de apartarlo.

- Se que estás mintiendo – le susurró Latiz tras romper el beso. – Hikaru.

- No vuelvas a decir mi nombre, no necesito que me recuerdes que te conocí – con esto terminó de apartarse – No vuelvas a buscarme Latiz, no te interesó buscarme cuando pudiste hacerlo y ahora no te necesito.

Latiz desvió la mirada.

- Por qué....? – susurró levantando la mirada hacia ella.

- Por favor Latiz, lo ocurrido ya puedes dejarlo en el pasado, continuemos nuestras vidas, es todo lo que quiero y espero. – con esto se alejó dejando al chico en el mismo lugar. – Ya no hay motivos para lastimarnos más. – fue lo último que le dijo.

Salió del jardín y se detuvo un momento en la entrada del restaurante, se llevó los dedos a los labios un segundo y desvió la mirada en forma pensativa, pero levantando el rostro después de eso entró con decisión al restaurante.

- Ray te tardaste demasiado.

- Discúlpenme, no quise hacerlas esperar, ya llegó la cena? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Ahí viene – sonrió Wind observando al mesero acercarse con los platillos.

- Genial, tengo mucha hambre – sonrió Ceres cuando el mesero dejó su plato en la mesa, tomó uno de los cubiertos y prácticamente devoró su cena, al igual que Caldina.

Wind no comía demasiado rápido pero aún así terminó mucho antes que Ray.

- Te sientes bien Ray? – Ceres le tocó el hombro al verla masticar sus alimentos con mucha concentración cosa por de más extraño en ella.

- Hm? – la chica volteó a ver a sus amigas, ambas la miraban con extrañeza. – Ja, ja no se preocupen, estoy bien.

- No tendrá algo que ver con la nota o sí?

- En lo más mínimo, eso es historia del pasado, sólo pensaba en el próximo concierto, debemos practicar un poco más, los instrumentos tienen que estar en perfectas condiciones, y mi violín necesita que le cambie una de las cuerdas.

- En serio? Creí que se la habías cambiado la semana pasada?

- No pude hacerlo, recuerda que estuvimos ocupadas afinando las guitarras y comprobando que el teclado de Wind sonara bien.

- Qué raro, hubiera jurado que habíamos cambiado la cuerda de tu violín.

- Sí yo también lo creí… – dijo Wind y las chicas continuaron hablando mientras Ray comía su salmón pensando en otras cosas.

**Flash Back**

- "Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono…" – Suspiró.

- Por favor responde mi llamada amor, sabes donde localizarme, te amo.

Colgó el auricular, hacía ya dos semanas que no sabía nada de él, le había dejado alrededor de 50 mensajes y no había respondido, lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento, levantó sus manos y las observó tenía una herida diagonal, había apretado la cuerda con demasiada fuerza esta última vez, pero ahora que había comenzado ya no podía detenerse hasta que terminara, sólo faltaban tres y todo habría terminado, pero Latiz no respondía, ahora no podía localizarlo, no tenía contacto con ningún conocido ahora, no podía ponerse al descubierto.

- Comienzo a pensar que no me amas, si me dejas sufrir esto sola no te lo perdonare nunca. – apretó su puño con fuerza y la expresión de su rostro cambió a uno de completo enojo. – No te perdonaré si no me buscas en esta ocasión.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

- Ray? – preguntó Ceres mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de la chica.

- Hm? Lo siento me distraje – volvió a sonreír y sus amigas sólo guardaron silencio después de eso, la observaban con atención y ella las miró extraña. – Ocurre algo?

- Nada, termina de cenar. – dijo Ceres finalmente.

- Chicas tengo que marcharme, debo hacer un par de cosas antes de ir a descansar – sonrió Caldina. – dejaré pagada la cuenta, espero que ya no consuman nada más.

- Descuida, estamos bien – sonrió Ceres agradeciéndole al mismo tiempo que las dejara solas.

- Nos veremos mañana chicas.

- Dalo por hecho.

Caldina se marchó y justo en ese momento Ray terminó con su platillo, Ceres y Wind observaban la partida de Caldina.

- Puedes decirnos qué te ocurre? – dijo Ceres sin dejar de mirar a Caldina.

- De qué hablas? – preguntó Ray limpiándose la boca.

- Hablo del petirrojo – diciendo esto volteó a verla con expresión indiferente – quiero saber quien más supo del petirrojo?

- Jhm – Ray sonrió con los ojos cerrados – un antiguo conocido – respondió mirándolas – sólo quería despedirse de mi, nada importante.

- A mi me dio otra impresión – agregó estudiando a la chica a los ojos.

- Me siento cansada, creo que será mejor que me vaya a la habitación. – diciendo esto se levantó y se marchó sin dar oportunidad a más preguntas.

- Confiamos en ella? – preguntó Wind en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la taza de café que terminaba de tomar en ese momento.

- Sí, está bien, no habrá problema, ya la conoces – sonrió Ceres. – es cuestión de darle unos días, además – diciendo esto sacó dos boletos. – nosotras tenemos cosas qué hacer. – le guiñó un ojo – démosle un par de horas a solas.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Wind – a dónde iremos?

- A un club exclusivo – sonrió.

- No habrá problemas si no la llevamos?

- En lo absoluto – sonrió Ceres dejando descansar su brazo en el respaldo del sillón – La cubriremos esta vez.

Wind suspiró y levantando la vista hacia donde Ray había desaparecido miró a Ceres de reojo.

- Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido?

- Esta noche amiga mía, conoceremos a nuestra presa. – sonrió Umi.

- Qué interesante. – sonrió Fuu.

- No, interesante no – sonrió con malicia – divertido. – terminó y Fuu la miró a los ojos.

- Entonces partamos, Caldina nos quiere temprano en los ensayos.

- Como tu digas – sonrió Ceres y se levantó seguida de Wind.

***

Ray entró en su habitación con una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo, se recargó contra la puerta unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se percató de algo en medio del silencio de la oscura habitación, se encontraba sola, después de casi cuatro años, por primera vez se encontraba completamente sola con sus pensamientos, lo había tratado de borrar con trabajo y otras cosas pero ahora ahí en medio de la habitación su corazón hasta ese momento frío como el hielo volvió a palpitar como antes.

- Acaso será que no puedo olvidarme de ti Latiz – susurró en la oscuridad sin dejar de mirar el bello panorama de la ciudad que había tras las ventanas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta quedar sentada, sabía que en otro momento había llorado en esa misma posición, en mitad de un pequeño departamento donde sólo la consoló la soledad y el silencio, pero ahora ya no había lágrimas que derramar, su corazón había vuelto a la vida, pero ya no era tan vulnerable, sus manos otrora limpias y puras, se habían manchado de sangre tantas veces ya, que parecía no tener ningún sentido la vida. – todo hubiera sido tan diferente, mi vida era tan diferente, nunca me hubiera manchado las manos de sangre y te hubiera perdonado muchas cosas.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su frente contra sus rodillas, la luz de la ciudad inundaba el lugar donde se encontraba sentada.

- Por qué tenías que aparecer nuevamente, ya había olvidado todo lo que a ti se refería – hablaba en voz alta aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado, se llevó los dedos a los labios – No Hikaru, no regreses, estábamos muy bien sin él, recuerda que halcón acabó con nosotras. – Abrió los ojos – Ya no pensaré más en ti, Latiz. – se levantó y se cambió de ropa, recostándose en su cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

***

Ambas chicas entraron al salón, había varias personas analizando diferentes pinturas, algunos meseros ofrecían bocadillos y bebidas.

- Lo ves? – preguntó sin voltear a ver a su compañera.

- Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo, nos vemos – La joven de larga cabellera azul se separó caminando hacia una obra de arte que se exhibía en la galería, donde sólo tenían acceso personas ricas y poderosas, tomó una copa y admiró detenidamente el cuadro, de algún autor desconocido para ella, pero no por eso le parecía menos interesante el trazo y las pinceladas azul y rojo que se mezclaban en una interesante combinación de formas.

- Muy buena elección – dijo un hombre acercándose a ella por la espalda – tiene buen gusto señorita.

- Los colores son maravillosos, la paleta que utiliza es bastante interesante y el movimiento que le da con cada pincelada no pasa desapercibido a la vista – diciendo esto señaló una línea hecha sólo por una mano con muchos años de práctica en el sutil arte del trazado a mano alzada.

- Muy pocas personas se dan cuenta de ese movimiento – sonrió el hombre mirando pensativamente la pintura – me llamo Esteban, Esteban Galtor.

- Mucho gusto señor Galtor, puede llamarme Marina – sonrió la joven.

- Es la primera vez que veo a una joven tan interesante y culta como usted.

- Me halaga demasiado, no es sólo cultura sino sensibilidad, el arte es tan subjetivo que no importa cuan culto pueda llegar a ser una persona, si la obra no despierta ningún sentimiento no tendría sentido, no le parece.

- Ese es un buen punto de vista aunque disto un poco de él, hay que educar a la sensibilidad para poder comprender ciertas corrientes artísticas.

- Aún así esas corrientes artísticas despiertan sentimientos, precisamente con ese fin son hechas, algunas obras son agradables, y otras pueden llegar a ser grotescas, pero siempre expresan algo y lo hacen sentir a quien lo ve.

- En eso tiene razón.

Wind se acercó en ese momento.

- Lamento interrumpir su agradable charla pero debo hablar un segundo con mi compañera si no le molesta – sonrió la joven a la pareja que discutía muy amenamente acerca del arte.

- Vuelvo en un segundo Esteban – sonrió Marina – Sucede algo?

- Sabes con quien estás hablando verdad? – preguntó mientras ambas admiraban otra pintura apartadas un poco del lugar.

- Si no me equivoco, creo que es a quien buscamos.

- En efecto, pero me sorprende que se haya acercado sólo.

- No del todo – dijo Marina – cuando regrese con él, no lo pierdas de vista y puedes observar aquella pintura del fondo del salón, tiene una perspectiva interesante desde este ángulo.

Marina regresó con Esteban.

- Disculpa mi retraso, mi compañera quería una segunda opinión acerca de una pintura.

- Acaso es una coleccionista?

- Sólo si encuentra algo que valga la pena ser coleccionado – sonrió dándole un trago a su copa.

- Usted colecciona arte?

- Colecciono recuerdos, son los únicos que puedo llevar siempre conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Usted es una chica interesante.

- Usted colecciona arte?

- No, yo trabajo en bienes raíces.

- En serio? Entonces quizás pueda darme una tarjeta, podríamos hacer negocios en un futuro.

- Nada me daría más placer que hacer negocios con una joven como usted. – diciendo esto sacó su tarjeta y se la extendió a Marina quien la tomó sin dejar de notar como el hombre acariciaba su mano al darle su tarjeta

- Debo retirarme, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, y estamos cansadas, pero le hablaré en estos días, si necesito de sus servicios, fue un placer conocerlo.

- El placer fue todo mío – tomo la mano de la joven y se la besó a la usanza de los caballeros.

- Marina debemos irnos.

- Ya me despedía Anaís – sonrió mirando al hombre – Nos veremos pronto Esteban.

- Sritas – Esteban se inclinó un poco y ambas chicas se despidieron y salieron del salón, tan pronto estuvieron en la seguridad de su limosina Ceres sintió un escalofrío.

- Y bien, qué descubriste?

- Es vendedor de bienes raíces y parece que gana la confianza de las personas con palabras galantes.

- Bueno es un poco arriesgado de tu parte el provocarlo de esa forma.

- Provocarlo, si apenas hablé con él, si le hubiera dado oportunidad me hubiera invitado a cualquier lugar.

- Quieres continuar con esto?

- Bromeas, lo tengo justo donde quiero.

- En ese caso te dejaré el asunto a ti completamente – sonrió Wind

- Ni lo sueñes – dijo Ceres en un tono bastante neutral.

- Sólo bromeaba.

***

La chica entró en el cuarto, su corazón latía tanto que temía que pudiera escucharse por toda la habitación, en la cama recostado se encontraba un joven, su pecho se encontraba vendado al igual que su brazo, las heridas habían sido muy profundas en esta ocasión.

- Está dormido – pensó mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida junto a la cama sobre la mesa de noche, dándola la media vuelta se dispuso a salir, o al menos eso intentó, cuando una mano la detuvo.

- Te vas tan pronto – dijo la voz del chico haciéndola voltear, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío al encontrar aquellos ojos azul-violeta tan brillantes como dos estrellas.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya traje tu comida y tus heridas ya no requieren…

No pudo continuar pues el joven se incorporó un poco y atrayéndola hacia él la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Quédate – susurró tras romper el beso, la chica sintió como su corazón se había detenido un segundo y ahora regresaba a la vida.

- Debes descansar – respondió tratando de apartarse pero sin éxito pues el la atrajo más hacia él obligándola a sentarse en la cama mientras la abrazaba por la cintura volviendo a besarla.

- Latiz – suspiró Hikaru al sentir que le besaba el cuello, le había puesto las manos en el pecho tratando de apartarlo pero sin proponérselo terminó por rodearle el cuello dejando que la besara.

- Quédate – volvió a decir tratando de recostarla en la cama junto a él.

- No – susurró negando con la cabeza y abriendo los ojos se separó un poco – aún estás herido y debes descansar si no lo haces tus heridas podrían volver a abrirse.

- No importa – respondió acariciándole el rostro – así podría estar más tiempo aquí.

- Haz estado tres semanas desaparecido, no crees que podrían estar buscándote.

Latiz la besó nuevamente.

- No tanto como a tu hermano.

- Descansa – Hikaru se apartó.

- Espera – la volvió a detener abrazándola por la cintura juntando su pecho contra su espalda besándole la mejilla – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – dijo dándole un último beso antes de salir del lugar.

***

Despertó repentinamente, la habitación estaba vacía.

- Dios, debo dejar de cenar, me provoca pesadillas – se dijo mientras abría los ojos por completo, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar los rayos de luz artificial que había en el pasillo, dos figuras entraron sigilosamente tratando de no despertarla. – Dónde estaban? Es muy tarde.

- Creímos que estabas dormida – dijo Ceres desde la entrada.

- Así era hasta hace un par de segundos – Ray se incorporó en la cama.

- No te habremos despertado o sí? –

- Claro sus movimientos son tan pesados que cualquiera se despertaría fácilmente.

- Tomaré eso como un no. – Ceres encendió la luz y entraron en la habitación, Ray rió suavemente y les sonrió poco después.

- Luces más recuperada. – dijo Wind con una sonrisa.

- Necesitaba dormir un poco – respondió Ray – Pero dónde estaban?

- Fuimos en busca de una presa.

- Y yo quedé excluida totalmente – dijo con algo de molestia.

- No te ví en condiciones, además regresaste antes que pudiera darte la noticia.

- No me convence tu respuesta pero díganme que averiguaron

- Qué Ceres será el perfecto anzuelo en esta ocasión, cautivó a nuestro objetivo en un segundo – dijo Wind al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos.

- Era algo irremediable – respondió con presunción Ceres.

- Sólo porque yo no fui – sonrió Ray.

- Eso crees?

- No creo, estoy segura – sonrió triunfante.

- Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió con malicia Ceres.

- Además tiene tres guardaespaldas hombres y quizás una mujer.

- Vaya, si para salir un día normal lleva tanta protección eso nos dice que está muy bien protegido

- Así es, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Entonces será mejor descansar todo lo que nos sea posible. – dijo Wind mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- Sí, será lo mejor – aseguró Ceres.

***

- Dónde estuviste Latiz, te buscamos por todo el hotel. – dijo Paris molesto

- No en todo el hotel. – respondió en un tono de burla y después de unos segundos – estoy cansado, nos veremos mañana. – tomando su maleta salió del cuarto de sus compañeros dirigiéndose al suyo.

- Vaya tipo, siempre ha sido así? – preguntó mirando a Ascot quien afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

- Desde que lo conozco si – respondió sin voltear a ver a Paris – pero Clef asegura que no era así hace unos años, como saberlo.

Paris se encogió de hombros.

- Debería conseguirse una novia eso es lo que le hace falta – se burló Paris.

- Je,je,je, esperemos que no te escuche.

- No le tengo miedo.

- A mi no me gustaría tenerlo de enemigo.

- Descuida eso no pasará – sonrió Paris. – pero que tipo de chica podría soportarlo – se puso a pensar un segundo – Tal vez una pobre inocente que no tenga la más mínima idea de con quien está, deberá ser muy despistada para no notar su carácter.

- Ja,ja,ja tienes mucha imaginación.

- Como sea, me pregunto como nos irá en la presentación, estar finalmente frente al público y a las cámaras será increíble.

- Si hemos trabajado arduamente para conseguir estar en este lugar.

- Aunque no entiendo porqué Clef insistió en que Latiz formara parte del grupo, no niego que toca muy bien la guitarra, pero será bueno para la imagen del grupo.

- Pues él no parecía tampoco muy emocionado cuando Clef le dio la noticia.

- A Latiz nunca lo verás emocionado Ascot, borra esa idea de tu mente. – Paris se recostó en su cama. – bueno creo que lo mejor será descansar.

- Sí, ya casi termino con la guitarra.

- Por cierto, me pregunto en que habitación estará hospedada la chica del ascensor.

- Algo es seguro, es en este mismo piso.

- Sí, lo mismo supuse – sonrió Paris y pocos segundos después quedaba completamente dormido.

- Oye Paris tu… - Ascot volteó solo para encontrar que su amigo dormía profundamente - …olvídalo.

Notas de autora:

Bueno esta historia la escribí hace muchos años, voy a dejar la fecha original, como recordatorio personal, la historia la comencé a publicar en muchos lugares que desgraciadamente ya dejaron de existir buaaa, pero ni modo, pero seguía publicándola en un grupo de guerreras mágicas de una amiga y actualmente va en el capítulo 50 recien publicado =) y pues pienso publicar dos capìtulos por semana dependiendo de que tan rápido escriba los últimos 10 capítulos que le quedan a esta historia, finalmente después de muchos años ya podré dejarla ir y después subiré el resto de mis historias ^,^ gracias a quienes me han dejado review en cuanto aprenda como contestarlos juro solemnemente ponerme al corriente y contestarlos.

28 enero 2010

Hikaru Shidou

11 de Diciembre del 2004


	3. Chapter 3

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía muy tranquilo, Ray fue la primera en despertar poco antes de la salida del sol.

- Dónde estoy? – preguntó tan pronto abrió los ojos, y al voltear hacia la izquierda encontró a sus amigas dormidas en sus respectivas camas – a claro – bostezó. – Ceres, Wind, ya debemos levantarnos

- Cinco minutos más – balbuceó Ceres sin abrir los ojos.

- Ya levántate – Ray aventó la almohada y esta fue a estrellarse justamente en la cara de Ceres.

Unos segundos después Ceres apartó la almohada con no muy buena cara.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Es necesario que nos levantemos.

- Por que tanto alboroto – Wind bostezó y se colocó los lentes – no entiendo por que tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano el día de hoy.

- Porque Caldina nos quiere ver a las 9 en el escenario, y antes de eso debemos continuar con la investigación que iniciaron ayer. – Ray se levantó y entró al baño para terminar de despejarse. – así que apresúrense.

- Ray es mucho más disciplinada que yo, eso es seguro – Ceres aún trataba de robarle un par de segundos más de sueño al tiempo – porque no continuas tu, ya que fuiste la única que pudo dormir un poco más que nosotras.

- No dormí tanto tiempo, apenas y si salieron una hora escasamente.

- Algo es algo. – Ceres se cubrió con la cobilla – yo te cubrí ayer, es tu turno.

- Vienes conmigo Wind? – preguntó Ray.

- Realmente yo preferiría descansar un poco más – dijo la chica, frotándose los ojos. – el viaje de ayer me cansó más de la cuenta.

- De acuerdo, descansen, pero les advierto que en cuanto regrese quiero que ambas estén despiertas.

- Ajhmmm – Ceres respondió más dormida que despierta.

Ray salió de la habitación, en vista del poco excito obtenido con sus compañeras bajó al lobby del hotel y después de preguntar un par de cosas pidió un taxi y salió del lugar.

En otra habitación del hotel, Clef despertaba cuando el sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte, había dejado abiertas las cortinas de su habitación, la vista era magnífica el horizonte iluminado por el sol era un espectáculo digno de verse, como representante del grupo tenía que asegurarse de planear perfectamente el itinerario que el grupo seguiría ese día, así que tras cambiarse de ropa y arreglar un par de cosas de su equipaje, se dispuso a anotar el itinerario del día.

Justo cuando comenzaba sus anotaciones, Latiz abrió los ojos.

- Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – dijo Clef sin quitar la vista de lo que escribía.

- Jhm, temprano. – Latiz se levantó – he estado durmiendo horas de más.

- Siempre eras el primero en levantarse ahora lo recuerdo. – Clef continuaba anotando en una hoja. – Hacía muchos años que no estábamos juntos verdad.

- Cinco años – Latiz se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, muy tranquilo.

- Tómate un descanso por el día de hoy, la misión ahora es hacer que este evento sea todo un éxito y el grupo Cephirians sea reconocido.

- Por que insistieron que me uniera a ellos, es absurdo.

- No hay otra forma, desde el interior es mucho más sencillo observar todo el entorno no te parece? – Clef continuó con sus anotaciones.

- Y porqué yo? – Latiz no perdió de vista a Clef.

- Pudo ser cualquiera. – respondió el hombre.

- Encontré a Petirrojo. - dijo de pronto y Clef dejó de escribir.

- A quien?

- A Petirrojo – repitió Latiz mirando a Clef directamente a los ojos. – es una integrante del grupo Mistical Knights.

- No puedo creerlo, donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

- No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, no es la misma chica que yo conocí.

Clef guardó silencio y desvió la vista.

- Satoru siempre fue el enlace entre ella y nosotros, no lo olvides, desaparecido ese lazo supongo que todo cambió para todos.

- Supongo – Latiz juntó sus manos frente a su rostro en forma pensativa y Clef lo miró unos segundos.

- Si no supimos nada de ella en tanto tiempo creo que lo mejor es dejarla que permanezca en el anonimato como hasta ahora.

Latiz no respondió nada.

- Saldré un poco, iré a reservarles una mesa en el restaurante para que desayunen antes que empecemos con las actividades del día. – Clef salió del lugar, no deseaba que el ambiente se tornara tenso entre Latiz y él, pero hablar del petirrojo era un tema demasiado delicado.

- Petirrojo – Latiz se cubrió los ojos con una mano – realmente te perdí? – apretó su puño con fuerza mientras continuaba con ese pensamiento.

***

Un par de horas más tarde Ray regresó a la habitación.

- Vamos par de dormilonas es hora de levantarse.

- De acuerdo, ya estoy más descansada – sonrió Ceres abrazando su almohada – obtuviste algo de información?

- Esa pregunta me ofende – dijo indignada Ray mientras tomaba un silla y se sentaba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas

- No era mi intensión – sonrió Ceres – qué descubriste?

- El hombre es millonario, que esperas, tiene de todo y no tiene necesidad de nada – dijo Ray acabando con su informe.

- De acuerdo Sherlock, dime algo que no sepa.

- Tiene una interesante doble vida, que te dejaré averiguar por ti misma, tiene 4 guardaespaldas de cabecera y se da el lujo de contratar a dos más en eventos importantes.

- Vaya tanto teme que traten de matarlo.

- No creo que sea miedo a que lo maten. – dijo Ray. – necesita quienes se ofrezcan a retener contra su voluntad a las chicas que se lleva no te parece.

- Yo soy mucho mejor que todos ellos. – se indignó Ceres.

- Sí, pero incluso tu necesitarás ayuda si todos deciden retenerte contra tu voluntad, y como eres una indefensa niña rica, dudo mucho que puedas utilizar tus habilidades si es que quieres pasar por una indefensa jovencita – se burló Ray.

- Tienes un punto a tu favor. – dijo señalándola – odio cuando tiene puntos a su favor – le dijo a Wind.

- Jejeje – Wind y Ray rieron a coro.

- Y a que hora nos espera Caldina en el escenario? – preguntó Wind.

- Dentro de una hora – dijo Ray.

- Bueno, creo que es el tiempo justo para cambiarnos y desayunar rápidamente – sonrió Ceres.

- Lo mismo opinó – sonrió Ray.

***

Una hora más tarde un grupo de chicos se juntaban en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, el reloj indicaba las 9:00 a.m. y Paris mas somnoliento que despierto miraba la sonriente cara de Clef de no muy buena forma.

- Me puedes decir para que me necesitas despierto tan temprano – dijo Paris con cara de sueño.

- Es un hermoso día, pensé que era justo el momento para ponernos de acuerdo con las actividades para el especial de año nuevo.

- Faltan dos semanas para eso, no podías darme dos horas más de sueño – se quejó el chico recargando su frente contra la mesa.

- Es el momento justo – dijo Clef sacando la hoja que había estado escribiendo desde que se levantó. – la próxima semana…

- Hasta la próxima – respondió Paris sin levantar la cara de la mesa.

- Sí, la próxima, tendremos que estar ensayando diario las canciones que piensan presentar para el especial, los ensayos ya están preparados, estaremos trabajando en conjunto con otros grupos así que… - volteó a ver a Latiz – debemos trabajar arduamente para que salga bien.

- Las Mistical Knights estarán ahí – preguntó Latiz y Paris levantó finalmente el rostro mirando a Clef.

- Sí, tendremos varios ensayos con ese grupo – respondió Clef, en el tono más neutral que pudo, pero la mirada que le brindó a Latiz levantó las sospechas de Paris y Ascot.

- De acuerdo, no habrá problemas – Latiz levantó la tasa de café y cerrando los ojos le dio un pequeño trago.

- Estaremos lado a lado con las Mistical Knights – Paris abrió los ojos y miró al frente – Wow. – y después de eso volvió a recargar su frente en la mesa.

- Paris te gustaría ordenar algo de desayunar – sugirió Ascot al ver que todos habían quedado en silencio, Paris levantó el rostro con una sonrisa.

- Síii – fue lo único que respondió.

Latiz terminó de tomar su café y se levantó.

- Si no tienes nada más que decirnos, regresaré después.

- Hablaremos después Latiz – dijo Clef sin voltear a verlo, Latiz se detuvo un segundo al escucharlo y luego continuó su camino.

**Flash Back **

- Ya llegué -

Recuerdo que estaba cansada ese día, había trabajado arduamente y lo único que quería era descansar.

- Lantis? -

Busqué a Lantis pero parecía que no había llegado todavía, así que respiré y fui a cambiarme de ropa, sobre la cama había una nota.

- Haz trabajado arduamente, así que te mereces un premio. -

Sonreí y traté de buscar con la mirada el supuesto premio pero no lo encontré, así que decidí cambiarme antes de continuar con la búsqueda pero al entrar al cuarto de baño encontré la tina llena de vaporosa agua caliente, un delicioso aroma a flores invadía el aire y un par de jarrones se encontraban adornados por flores multicolor.

- Lantis – susurré con una sonrisa y no tuve otra opción más que hacer uso de mi regalo, el baño fue tan relajante creo que duré una hora sumergida en aquel agradable elixir vital, estaba tan cansada que me dormí en mitad del baño, un agradable olor a comida me despertó, me levanté de muy buen humor y algo más repuesta, me puse la piyama y salí de la habitación, la mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, una vela en el centro y un ambiente muy romántico, me acerqué pero no vi a nadie cerca, una rosa apareció junto a mi rostro, tras de mi se encontraba Lantis.

- Buen trabajo Petirrojo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por el baño, lo necesitaba – respondí tomando la rosa.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más – me besó sin darme tiempo a decir nada – hemos terminado con este trabajo gracias a ti, mañana tu hermano te lo notificará oficialmente – agregó antes de volver a besarme.

- Entonces me merezco unas vacaciones - sonreí ilusionada.

- Eso lo discutiremos después.

- Tu deberías tomarte unas vacaciones conmigo – lo abracé por el cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura.

- Tal vez pronto – sonrió y yo correspondí el gesto.

- Entonces disfrutemos de la cena que tan amablemente preparaste. – me separé y le ofrecí tomar asiento pero me miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido, levantándome en brazos me sentó en la silla que le había ofrecido.

- Sólo por esta noche yo te serviré a ti – besándome me guiñó un ojo y entró en la cocina.

*** Fin Fashback***

- Las luces deben estar aquí – Ceres le indicaba al técnico donde irían las luces en el escenario – Deben apuntar hacia este lugar, aquí necesito que vaya el teclado y donde está parada Ray irá el micrófono –

- Crees que sea correcto indicarles todo eso Ceres, han montado este escenario un millón de veces – comentó Wind.

- Nunca está de más verificar los detalles – sonrió Ceres.

- Caldina se encarga de eso.

- Exacto – Caldina apareció en ese momento – las he traído a este lugar para que sean testigos de cómo estará el escenario, no quiero sorpresas a última hora, inspecciónenlo y siéntanse libre de hacer cualquier cambio.

- Bueno, Ceres ya hizo sus respectivos cambios – sonrió Wind.

- Nimiedades Wind, tu que opinas Ray? – Ceres volteó hacia la chica, quien continuaba examinando el escenario, los alrededores y el auditorio.

- Mi micrófono debe estar en este lugar – dijo seriamente.

- Pero casi no hay luces frente a ti.

- Exacto, necesito el menor número de luces frente a mi para tener una mejor visibilidad del lugar – sonrió.

- Esperas ver a alguien – sonrió Caldina.

- Tal vez – concluyó Ray con una sonrisa – pero necesito el micrófono aquí.

- Wind alguna petición en especial – sonrió Caldina.

- Qué los instrumentos estén en buen estado.

- Dalo por hecho – le guiñó un ojo. – Bueno señores, han escuchado las peticiones de las cantantes, necesito que este escenario esté montado lo antes posible para empezar con los ensayos.

- A la orden – dijo el técnico, realmente las peticiones eran simples nimiedades, extravagancias según pensaban los técnicos.

- Caldina, seremos el único grupo de artistas que estén ensayando. – preguntó Ray.

- Sí, el día de hoy lo reservé únicamente para ustedes – Caldina les guiñó un ojo.

- Siendo tres los grupos que se presentarán no me sorprende que hayan accedido a tu petición – sonrió Ceres maliciosa y después dudo unos segundos – no creo que puedas reservar un día únicamente para nosotras en el especial de año nuevo o sí.

- Hice lo que pude, pero tal parece que no aceptaron – dijo Caldina tristemente. – Además ese concierto es en conjunto así que debemos coordinarnos con los demás grupos, lo siento chicas.

- Por mi no hay problema. – dijo Wind

- Ni de mi parte. – agregó Ceres.

- Tu que opinas Ray? – Caldina volteó a ver a la chica, quien permanecía viendo los palcos vacíos como si buscara algo. – Ray me escuchaste?

- Sí – respondió sin dejar de estudiar el lugar. – Caldina, las luces salen desde ese punto, cierto – dijo señalando un cuarto oscuro en la parte más alta del lugar.

- Un par de ellas, si, porqué?

- Puedo ir a ver ese lugar – sonrió como una niña pequeña.

- Sí, claro porque no. – respondió dudosa.

- Gracias vuelvo enseguida – diciendo esto bajó del escenario de un salto – y por mi parte tampoco hay problema con el ensayo grupal! – terminó de gritarles poco antes de ir al cuarto.

- Vaya chica – Ceres permaneció parada con las manos apoyadas en la cadera mirando como Ray desaparecía del escenario.

- No habrá problema que ella ande sola por este lugar – preguntó Wind a Caldina.

- Ninguno, la única entrada disponible a este lugar está siendo vigilada por los guardaespaldas, pueden ir a cualquier lado sin el menor temor a ser interrumpidas por nadie.

- Supongo que esa es una ventaja no? – Ceres miró a Wind rascándose un poco la cabeza y Wind se encogió de hombros.

Ray corrió hacia el cuarto, una vez ahí se detuvo un segundo en la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento, finalmente entró, en el interior habían muchos aparatos, en su mayoría objetos que no se utilizaban, en el fondo se encontraban los reflectores, se acercó asomándose hacia el escenario.

- Podré prender este reflector – se preguntó mientras buscaba el interruptor. – Listo aquí está – lo encendió y apuntó hacia el escenario, donde se encontraban sus amigas.

- Señorita no debería estar jugando con estas cosas – alguien le tocó el hombro

- AH! – Ray se llevó la mano al pecho y volteó, encontró a uno de los técnicos. – me asustó.

- No debería jugar con las luces.

- Disculpe no era mi intención jugar, pero no había nadie y necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

- Bueno dígame que necesita.

- Estas luces pueden iluminar el escenario solamente o también al auditorio?

- Pueden iluminar al auditorio también pero son pocas las veces que tenemos que hacerlo.

- En serio, wow, eso es novedad, y si viene alguna figura importante?

- A menos que sea requerido para cierto momento en específico, pero para eso debe pasarse un memorando y hacer mucho papeleo usted comprende.

- Sí, entiendo, son muchos trámites para mover una simple luz no es cierto.

- Las luces son para iluminar el escenario y a los artistas, al menos así debería ser.

- Y si se hiciera un nombramiento sorpresa y no se tramitara ningún papel, por ignorancia, las luces tendrían que moverse.

- Teóricamente, pero depende del técnico que esté en ese momento.

- En el concierto quien estará asignado para mover las luces – Ray se asomó hacia el auditorio. – será usted?

- Posiblemente, si así se me requiere.

- Usted podría mover las luces? – preguntó Ray y el hombre sonrió.

- Qué planea señorita.

- No me malinterprete, es sólo que no sé si vendrá una persona que espero y me gustaría que las luces pudieran moverse si llega a darse el caso – dijo inocentemente la chica.

- De acuerdo señorita, yo moveré las luces a su conveniencia.

Ray sonrió

- Muchas gracias señor.

- De nada.

Hikaru Shidou.

14 de Diciembre de 2004


	4. Chapter 4

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 4

Los ensayos para el concierto de año nuevo tendrían que mezclarse con los ensayos del especial de navidad, por lo que Wind, Ceres y Ray tuvieron que organizar mejor su tiempo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde del primer día de ensayos, Caldina había logrado apartar un día exclusivo para que las chicas pudieran ensayas a sus anchas, supervisadas por Caldina su representante quien no era nada dulce en cuando a sus exigencias.

- Ahora entiendo porqué está en el puesto que tiene, es una bruja cuando se lo propone – Ceres se había sentado en el pequeño descanso que se les había concedido desde que empezaran a ensayar.

- No te quejes, hace su trabajo y eso es lo más importante, ella se encarga de la parte técnica y nosotros del resto – respondió Ray.

- A qué hora saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Wind mirando su reloj – tenemos que concertarte una cita con Esteban, Marina.

- Lo había olvidado por completo – dijo Ceres cruzándose de brazos – lo mejor será concertarla para mañana a las 6 de la tarde de cualquier forma, otro grupo ensayará mañana y podría suspender mis compras a esa hora, además es una hora en la que no estará tan ocupado en su negocio y supongo que podría sernos doblemente benéfico.

- Opino lo mismo, sólo quiero llegar al hotel y descansar por el día de hoy – Ray bostezó.

- Cierto debes estar agotada, no hemos descansado ni siquiera para comer, ya tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ceres.

Caldina se acercó a las cantantes.

- Bien chicas como se encuentran – sonrió la representante.

- Exhaustas.

- Oh, cielos, yo que pensaba llevarlas a comer cuando termináramos el ensayo, después de hoy podrán descansar todo el fin de semana, a partir del lunes tendremos que dividir los días entre los ensayos de este especial con los ensayos del concierto en el Foro.

- Dios, esto será agotador.

- Caldina necesitamos descansar todo lo posible, será mucho pedirte que canceles la firma de autógrafos de mañana, recorrerla para otro día. – dijo Ray.

- No, lo siento chicas el lugar estaba apartado desde antes que llegáramos y no podemos cancelarlo a placer.

- Entonces podrías evitar cualquier actividad para el fin de semana? – dijo Wind.

- El fin de semana es todo suyo chicas. – sonrió Caldina.

- Este fin de semana hay que dejar todo planeado para evitar cualquier error – dijo Wind por lo bajo y sus amigas asintieron.

***

Regresar al hotel fue lo más maravilloso que pudo ocurrirles a las chicas, tan pronto entraron en la habitación, Ray se desplomó sobre la cama.

- No me despierten hasta mañana – dijo cubriéndose con el edredón.

- Descansa, requeriré de tus servicios cuando hayas descansado – Ceres se recostó en su cama mirando a Ray desde ahí.

- De acuerdo – respondió la chica y pasados un par de segundos cayó profundamente dormida.

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo así – dijo Ceres volteando a ver a Wind, la chica llamaba por teléfono. – a quien le hablas?

- Concerto tu cita con Esteban, lo olvidabas – sonrió la chica.

- Ah claro, lo había olvidado – Ceres permaneció viendo a Wind, la chica mientras tanto hablaba con una secretaria por teléfono. – Esto es aburrido – dijo mirando el techo una vez que Wind hubiera terminado de hacer la llamada.

- Listo, mañana te recibirán en la oficina de Esteban Galtor, con respecto a una cierta casa que planeas comprar.

- Perfecto – sonrió Ceres mirando el techo.

- Cansada?

- No, bueno tal vez un poco, pero quiero desquitar mi estadía aquí, crees que sea posible salir de estas cuatro paredes sin que Caldina ponga el grito en el cielo – sonrió.

- Podemos ir a conocer el hotel, y las tiendas que hay en el primer piso.

- Bueno si no puedo escapar en la limosina para recorrer todas las boutiques creo que estará bien. – sonrió Ceres y Wind le correspondió.

- Y qué hacemos con la bella durmiente? – preguntó Wind mirando a Ray.

- Esperar a que llegue su Príncipe Azul y la despierte en nuestro lugar – Ceres guiñó un ojo – que descanse el día de hoy este fin de semana asaltaremos todas las tiendas que haya en los alrededores. – sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Las chicas se prepararon para salir de la habitación, dejando a su compañera completamente dormida.

- Te digo que esto será genial, seremos dos perfectas desconocidas paseando inocentemente por las tiendas del hotel – sonrió Ceres poniéndose unos lentes de color azul.

- Je,je,je si tu lo dices. – Wind por su parte se colocó unos lentes de color verde. - Entonces deberé llamarte Marina, o me equivoco.

- No, en efecto y tu serás simplemente Anaís.

- Es agradable poder olvidarnos de Ceres y Wind por un momento. – sonrió la chica, mientras tomaban el ascensor, justo en ese momento, Ascot y Paris salían de sus habitaciones.

- Esto es demasiado aburrido, yo esperaba acción, pero por el momento no he visto nada.

- No estarás tan aburrido la próxima semana.

- Insisto que Clef debió traernos hasta la próxima semana.

- Supongo que el debe estar arreglando todo lo concerniente al concierto y no quería que llegáramos después. – dijo Ascot mirando una guía turística.

- Si tan siquiera nos dejara salir del hotel no tendría problema.

- Eso no te detuvo para salir ayer en la noche – dijo Ascot y Paris le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Guarda silencio, nadie nos asegura que Clef no aparecerá por aquí. – finalmente le quitó la mano.

- Está bien, aunque dudo que aparezca.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Paris tocó el timbre y uno de los dos ascensores se abrió, descendieron un par de personas y ellos entraron, la ciudad podía verse en toda su magnitud a través de los cristales del ascensor. – Crees que nos irá bien en el concierto?

Ascot volteó a verlo, ambos estaban solos en el ascensor.

- Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo.

- No es miedo, pero creo que todo mundo se pone nervioso en alguna ocasión.

- Mejor que los nervios te den ahora y no el día del concierto.

- Ja, si lo mismo opino – Paris continuó mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó al primer piso, tan pronto se abrió los chicos salieron indecisos con respecto a su destino.

- Ahora? – preguntó Ascot.

- No sé, alguna idea? – contestó Paris mirando su alrededor y de pronto – oye, esas son las chicas que encontramos el otro día?

- Quienes? – Ascot volteó hacia el mismo lugar que Paris, viendo un escaparate se encontraban Marina y Anaís. – sí, son ellas.

- Crees que estén solas?

- No sé, podemos sentarnos en algún lugar cercano y averiguarlo.

- Genial, entonces busquemos el lugar indicado. – Paris se apresuró a ver los alrededores, había una banca cerca de una fuente así que rápidamente los chicos se acercaron discretamente y se sentaron sin perder de vista a las jóvenes

***

- Esta bufanda se verá increíble con la blusa y la falda que me compré la última vez – dijo Marina tomando una bufanda azul zafiro. – pero no sé si deba comprarla o no, tu que dices Anaís?

- Yo sugiero que esperes a que visitemos las boutiques de la ciudad, y si no ves ninguna mejor que esta regreses cualquier día y la compres.

- Pero realmente crees que pueda regresar?

- Podemos regresar el fin de semana cuando hayamos terminado de visitar la ciudad, de cualquier forma tenemos que regresar al hotel, e incluso podrías mandar a alguien para que la compre en tu lugar.

- Eso es una buena idea, pero me encantó este color. – Marina volvió a tomar la bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello mirándose en el espejo que había frente a ella. – Sí, definitivamente tiene que haber algo mejor que esto para que no regrese. – sonrió.

- No te preocupes, siempre encuentras algo mejor en los lugares más impredecibles.

- Sí, tienes razón – Marina le sonrió y al levantar un poco la vista por sobre el hombro de Anaís, notó a los dos chicos que en ese momento nerviosamente desviaron la vista. – Vaya, vaya. – sonrió Marina volviéndose hacia la chica del mostrador y devolviéndole la bufanda. – creo que nos vigilan Anaís.

- Qué cosa? – Anaís permaneció en su lugar mirando a Marina.

- Muchas gracias señorita. – diciendo esto tomó a Anaís del brazo y salió de la tienda como si nada dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente tienda, donde había muchos lentes de varios tipos y marcas. – los espejos siempre serán los aliados de las mujeres. – dijo Marina y sacando de su bolsa una pequeña polvera se la entregó a Anaís. – Por que no lo compruebas por ti misma – le dijo entregándole su maquillaje al tiempo que tomaba un par de lentes y quitándose los suyos se colocó los otros y se los probó, mientras Anaís abría la polvera y disimulaba estar retocando su maquillaje, mientras estudiaba su entorno. – Cómo me quedan? – preguntó Marina volteándose coquetamente hacia Anaís, sabiendo que las observaban.

- Me agradan.

- Los lentes? O los chicos? – preguntó Marina.

- Ambos. – sonrió Anaís.

- Entonces te diré que tienes muy buen gusto amiga mía – sonrió Marina mientras observaba a través de los lentes oscuros como los dos chicos desviaban la mirada. – pero, quien desea azul celeste, que le cueste.

- Qué planeas hacer? – rió Anaís.

- Dejar que nuestros jóvenes espías, se esfuercen un poco – sonrió Marina. – veremos que tan hábiles son?

Anaís sólo rió ante las palabras de Marina.

***

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de las Mistical Knights, Ray despertaba de un profundo sueño, al no encontrar a sus amigas supuso que hacía ya buen rato que habían partido, a juzgar por la posición del sol, deducía que había dormido un buen tiempo, sonrió al sentirse mucho más descansada, el sol se había ocultado y la chica se cambió de ropa, se puso una pijama ligera de color rosa pastel y sobre sus hombros una bata del mismo color, asomándose hacia el balcón, observó la ciudad, nunca antes había estado ahí y pero las calles iluminadas con la luz artificial así como los muchos edificios le agradaban, le hacían sentir una ciudad llena de vida y movimiento y le recordaban muchas otras que hubiera visitado a lo largo de esos años, pero ella en la seguridad de su habitación se sentía en un pacífico lugar, el sonido del viento era lo único que podía escuchar, este agitaba su cabello el cual había dejado por un momento suelto, así como su bata dejando a la vista su pijama, apartó uno de sus cabellos de su rostro, el aire era templado, pero en un par de minutos comenzaría a descender la temperatura por la ausencia del sol, de una de las habitaciones superiores, escuchó la melodía de una canción, bastante triste por los acustes de la guitarra, la letra se escuchaba tan clara como si la tuviera junto a ella.

Lo mismo da, a donde me lleve el autobús,

Cualquier lugar, será mejor para olvidar,

Funcionará tal vez de nada servirá,

Lo intentaré, borrar tus huellas de mi piel,

Esta ciudad huele a ti

Tristemente a ti

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Salvar el corazón,

Deshojaré el mal recuerdo que me ha dejado tu traición.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

El escuchar tan detenidamente la letra de la canción pareció hacerle pensar en muchas cosas, pero desviando sus pensamientos sonrió y apartó un nuevo mechón de su rostro mientras se apoyaba sobre el barandal estudiando la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar en todos los lugares, justo cuando pensaba que había escuchado suficiente de la canción y se disponía a entrar en la habitación, volteó hacia su derecha, dos o tres balcones más allá, se encontraba Latiz observando la luna que acababa de brillar intensamente en el cielo y quedó paralizada al verlo, sólo lo estudiaba detenidamente, apoyado sobre el barandal de su propio balcón volteó a verla, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que se encontraba ahí.

Caminaré, sobre las brazas del dolor

Renaceré, tal vez será con otra piel

Esta ciudad huele a ti

Tristemente a ti

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Salvar el corazón,

Deshojaré el mal recuerdo que me ha dejado tu traición.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

El viento sopló en ese momento agitando su cabello y su bata, Latiz pareció estudiar su cuerpo través de la pijama, su figura en conjunto, como se estudia a una escultura de una diosa griega cuando se le ve por primera vez, con lentitud y a detalle, como si fuera la última vez que se estuviera frente a ella.

Fue tal vez esa mirada o la persona de quien provenía lo que le impidió moverse, sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, pero no hizo el menor intento por cubrirse o evitar que la viera, como si quisiera evocar con ello algún recuerdo que ahora resultaba inalcanzable para ambos.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

Finalmente la canción terminó, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, había sido tan sólo un día antes cuando se habían reencontrado después de muchos años sólo para decirse adiós nuevamente, pero ahí se encontraban uno frente al otro nuevamente, la separación nunca había parecido tan dolorosa como en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la noche en un lugar desconocido para ambos, sin los ojos del mundo sobre ellos, y estando tan cerca y tan lejos uno del otro, permanecer en ese segundo congelado en el tiempo hubiera sido una locura así que Hikaru permaneció recia en su decisión y sin apartar la vista de la de Latiz entró en la habitación con una completa mirada de indiferencia lo cual pareció provocar una profunda herida en él.

***

- Te lo digo una vez más Anaís, los hombres son muy lentos a últimas fechas – Marina se probaba un gorro de color blanco. – de acuerdo quise ser un poco difícil pero yo esperaba que ellos tomaran la iniciativa, llevan cerca de una hora persiguiéndonos por todas las tiendas, pero ninguno se atreve a hablarnos, que pasa con ellos? Comienzo a pensar que son simples fans.

- Je,je,je, cualquiera diría que estás dándote por vencida Marina – rió Anaís. – es cuestión de darles un poco de ánimos para que se acerquen.

- Bueno, me rindo, te paso la batuta mi querida Anaís. – sonrió Marina dejando finalmente el sombrero. – este sombrero también tendré que comprarlo.

- De acuerdo, ya que hemos recorrido todas las tiendas que te parece si nos tomamos algo en el bar del hotel, tanto caminar me ha dado algo de sed.

- Buena idea, veremos que tan buenas están las bebidas en este lugar – sonrió Marina mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia el bar.

Anaís caminaba tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar, platicando con Marina volteó de reojo a ver a los chicos, Ascot desvió la vista pero Paris permaneció mirándola y ambos sonrieron al verse.

- Ascot ven. – Paris se levantó del lugar donde habían estado sentados.

- Qué planeas hacer? – Ascot reaccionó algo tarde justo cuando Paris corría hacia el bar. – Paris, espera.

Dentro del bar Marina y Anaís se sentaban en la barra, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y no era de extrañar los turistas preferían salir a conocer los alrededores y era demasiado temprano todavía para que la noche trajera a alguna alma solitaria.

- Qué les sirvo?

- Crees que Caldina se altere si me tomo un par de tragos? - preguntó Marina

- Desde cuando has necesitado la aprobación de Caldina para tomar una decisión, además no creo que pidas una botella o si – rió la chica mirando a su compañera.

- Podría ser – sonrió Marina – tráigame un Martini por favor.

- Y para usted?

- Yo quiero un refresco.

- Un refresco? Me dejarás tomar sola, no vas a manejar Anaís.

- Tráigame una piña colada – sonrió la chica. – sabes que yo no tomo Marina.

- Por una vez en tu vida no te hará ningún daño, relájate un poco, mañana tendremos el día prácticamente libre.

- Olvidas que tenemos una firma de autógrafos en la mañana.

- No, pero un trago no me hará nada mucho menos una piña colada.

- Tal vez a ti, pero yo no estoy segura. – Anaís quedó pensativa – tal vez deba cancelar la bebida.

- Por favor, yo te garantizo que dándole un trago no te pasará nada, si no te agrada simplemente pruébalo y me lo das y te juro que te pediré tu refresco de acuerdo.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Anaís.

- Por cierto donde andarán nuestros admiradores – sonrió Marina dando un pequeño vistazo al bar, desde su asiento logró visualizar la entrada de ambos chicos en el bar – ahí están, en esta ocasión debo alabarte Anaís lograste al menos el intento de acercamiento que tienen nuestros jóvenes espías.

- No te burles – Anaís la miró con una sonrisa – era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se acercaran.

- Bueno por lo pronto están a un paso más cerca o simplemente decidieron venir a tomar algo en cuyo caso me sentiré francamente decepcionada.

- Aún no podemos asegurar nada.

- Así es – Marina volteó a ver al bar-tender mientras preparaba el martini y lo servía en una copa ante ella junto con la bebida de Anaís.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Anaís, y dando un pequeño trago a su bebida volteó la vista, Paris se había sentado en una mesa cercana y ambas miradas se cruzaron, sonrieron, y Anaís regresó la vista hacia Marina.

- Te estoy viendo – sonrió Marina. – y creo que vas por buen camino, porque no lo invitas a sentarse con nosotras.

- No estoy segura – Anaís volteó justo en el momento en que Paris se levantaba acercándose a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, Marina levantó la vista y encontró a Paris frente a ellas.

- Hola – saludó mirando a Anaís directamente.

- Hola – respondió la chica y ambos permanecieron un segundo en silencio.

- Que te parece si te sientas y traes a tu amigo que se ha quedado muy solo en la mesa. – sonrió Marina y Paris quedó desconcertado.

- Eh… claro – Paris le hizo un movimiento a Ascot y él se acercó en el acto. – Me llamo Paris y él es Ascot, y ustedes.

- Yo me llamo Marina y ella es Anaís – respondió Marina por ambas y volteando a ver a Ascot le sonrió.

Notas de autora.

Canción "El autobús" Pepe Aguilar.

Hikaru Shidou.

5 de febrero del 2005


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 5

Ray se encontraba de pie en mitad de la habitación, respiró profundo, y bostezó mientras se dirigía hacia su cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, pasó los canales un par de veces, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver, se detuvo al ver un noticiero, daban el reporte del clima para el día siguiente, todo parecía indicar que sería una mañana soleada pero la tarde podría ser un poco tormentosa.

- Lo que faltaba, una lluvia cuando decidimos salir de compras – se burló en voz alta y cambió nuevamente el canal, una película romántica apareció en otro canal.

-"Te amaré toda la vida" decía la protagonista mientras se separaba de un joven rubio a quien se mantenía abrazada.

-"Esperaré siempre tu regreso mi amor…."

- Al parecer se les ha acabado la imaginación a los escritores – volvió a burlarse, mientras cambiaba de canal, pero al no encontrar nada interesante nuevamente miró el reloj, eran cerca de las 8 cuando decidió cambiarse de ropa, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes sola con su alma. – Tal vez pueda encontrar a Marina y a Anaís en algún lugar del hotel.

Se colocó unos lentes de color rojo y salió de la habitación, llegó hasta el elevador y descendió hasta el primer piso, suspiró tan pronto estuvo fuera, no tenía idea de a donde podría ir, las tiendas parecían una buena opción pero sólo podría estar poco tiempo ya que era probable que pronto cerraran, hacía un poco de frío y la blusa que había elegido de pronto pareció una opción poco acertada, entró en una de las tiendas y sintió repentinamente un agradable calor.

- Es una noche fría no le parece? – dijo un joven desde el mostrador.

- Sí, bastante. – sonrió la chica mirando lo que había dentro de la tienda, había muchos souvenirs, libros, revistas e incluso un par de prendas de vestir, nada interesante a primera vista.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó nuevamente el joven.

- No tengo idea – sonrió la chica. – que podría sugerirme para una noche fría y solitaria. – se burló la chica.

- Algo de compañía. – respondió el joven en el mismo tono de burla.

- Mmmm… esperaba que me sugiriera un libro o un sueter, pero ya que lo pienso no es tan mala opción.

- Me sorprende que una chica como usted se encuentre sola.

- Je, je, je, me recuerda a mis hermanos, ellos hablan justo como usted, según ellos yo no debería estar soltera todavía – sonrió la chica mientras tomaba una figura de cristal en forma de un pájaro.

- Bueno tampoco me sorprendería, muchos jóvenes le temen al compromiso a últimas fechas.

La chica suspiró.

- Y que lo digas.

- Vaya suspiro, mejor no pregunto más – sonrió.

- Je, je, je, tal vez deba irme, podría recomendarme algún buen lugar donde encontrar una agradable compañía? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Tal vez en el bar del hotel en digamos - miró su reloj – 15 minutos.

- Vaya me está invitando un trago – dijo la chica en tono de fingida sorpresa.

- No, está prohibido invitar a salir a la clientela, pero en 15 minutos puede que esté disponible.

- Entonces te esperaré en el bar – sonrió dando media vuelta en forma coqueta y saliendo de la tienda entró en el bar, en la barra pudo observar a sus amigas platicando animadamente con un par de chicos – vaya, vaya, son los mismos del elevador. – susurró con alegría y prefiriendo no interrumpir a las felices parejas, decidió sentarse en una mesa en una esquina, un mesero le tomó su orden, había pedido una copa de ron, esperando pacientemente mientras su compañero hacía su aparición, un joven un poco más alto que ella de ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro con cara de adolescente apareció en la entrada del bar y al verla le sonrió acercándose tranquilamente.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Lucy – sonrió el joven tomando la mano de la chica se la besó. – fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida.

- Vaya que galante, quien podría pensar que eres todo un caballero Zas – se burlo y el joven la miró con extrañeza – ja, ja, ja estoy bromeando – diciendo esto lo invitó a sentarse – me sorprendió verte en el interior de la tienda, acaso tenemos a más invitados inesperados en este hotel.

- Descuida soy el único, acabo de regresar de un lugar y les pareció buena idea mandarme de refuerzo, sólo por si acaso.

- Este caso no representará mayor problema, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

- Y los conciertos?

- Bueno, ese casi podría decirse que lo tenemos bajo control – dijo un poco dudosa levantando la vista. – pero tendrás que preguntarle a Caldina que tal lo estamos haciendo. – terminó por responder.

- Ya lo hice, al parecer cree que puede darles libre el fin de semana, el próximo viernes es el espectáculo y no tendrán mucho tiempo para ensayar ambos programas en tan poco tiempo.

- De acuerdo, no somos precisamente las mejores cantantes del mundo, pero hemos tenido gran éxito.

- Claro, pero pregúntale a Caldina todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

- Bueno ella decidió sacar el disco un mes después que se formara el grupo, no es nuestra culpa que fuera de los primeros lugares en ventas.

- Anaís tiene una voz estupenda, espero que no te ofendas.

- En lo absoluto, de hecho si no fuera por ella creo que no hubiéramos llegado más allá de un simple disco.

- Debemos aprovechar el que ahora son famosas, nadie sospechará nada, y a ustedes les beneficiará este cambio de actividades.

- No me quejo, pero no puedo decir que no estuviera feliz como estaba hace un par de meses, y por cierto como esta…

- El está bien, de hecho te mandó esto – abriendo su chamarra sacó un sobre y se lo extendió a la chica.

- No será una de esas cartas que se autodestruyen después de leerlas o si? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- JA, JA, JA, en lo absoluto, pero tu sabes como funciona esto, es preferible no conservar ningún grato recuerdo. – dijo con una sonrisa recargando su rostro sobre sus manos entrecruzadas.

- Sí, lo tengo presente – diciendo esto le dio un trago a su copa. – Alguna otra novedad de la que tenga que estar enterada.

- No por el momento, no hay ningún cambio de planes y si todo resulta bien podrían estar en casa en un par de semanas.

- Bueno, confieso que unas vacaciones no me vendría mal, extraño a mis hermanos, hace mucho tiempo que no los visito. – apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más.

- Descuida pronto volverás a verlos, pero dime tienes alguna noticia que darme antes de marcharme.

- Te marcharás?

- Si realmente tienen todo bajo control, de ser posible me marcharé hoy o quizás mañana al medio día.

- Pues si, lo tengo bajo control, pero nunca está de más algo de ayuda – lo miró a los ojos en forma suplicante.

- Entonces permaneceré aquí el tiempo que me necesites. – sonrió un poco sonrojado.

- Tomarás algo? – agregó mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

- No gracias, pero si comeré, no he probado bocado en todo el día. – Lucy sonrió – sabes una cosa, me encanta cuando sonríes.

La chica lo miró extrañada un par de segundos y se sonrojó.

- Gracias. – dijo sin dejar de apenarse, miró por sobre el hombro de su acompañante y en la entrada del bar encontró la mirada de Latiz, sólo la miró un segundo y al verla acompañada tuvo una reacción inesperada, desviando la vista pareció cambiar de idea dando media vuelta se marchó del lugar, Lucy apretó su puño y regresó la vista hacia Zas quien no había notado lo ocurrido ya que un mesero había aparecido y comenzaba a tomarle la orden.

- Lucy quieres algo de cenar?

- No gracias. – respondió con algo de indiferencia en la mirada.

- Estás bien?

- Sí, claro. – sonrió nuevamente.

- Señor cancele la orden y traiga la cuenta de la señorita – fue lo último que le dijo al mesero y este se marchó después de asentir con la cabeza – sabes algo, tal vez deberías ir a descansar, probablemente el ensayo de hoy te haya agotado no te parece.

- Ja, ja, ja, no seas tonto, no me pasa nada.

- Lo digo en serio, nunca había visto esa mirada antes en tus ojos, así que es preferible no arriesgarse.

- De acuerdo como digas, me rindo – sonrió mientras le daba un largo trago a su copa dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran un poco. – será la última vez que invite al encargado de una tienda a tomar una copa, ya que al parecer terminaré de regreso en mi habitación. – sonrió mientras paseaba uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa.

- No exageres, lo hago por tu bien.

- Y porqué a mis compañeras no les dices nada – diciendo esto volteó hacia donde se encontraban Marina y Anaís.

- Ellas se saben cuidar solas.

- Que insinúas – respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Nada – fue lo único que respondió y le guiñó un ojo a lo que Lucy sólo negó con la cabeza.

***

Caldina descansaba en su habitación tomando un agradable baño de burbujas.

- Haaaaa – suspiró con una sonrisa mientras relajaba su cuerpo, había una cortina de cristales multicolor que recorrió con la punta de los dedos. – esto es lo que más me agrada de todo. – dijo con una sonrisa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estirando una mano tomó el aparato y contestó. – Hola – respondió con una alegre sonrisa – vaya que sorpresa contar con una llamada tuya… …las chicas? deben estar descansando en su habitación, la sesión de hoy fue exhaustiva… …para nada, son un encanto hacen todo lo que les digo sin objetar nada… …es que tu no sabes tratarlas como se merecen, ellas son ahora todas unas estrellas es lo que tu no comprendes… …la misión, la misión, ellas son expertas en eso – Caldina extendió su mano libre observando sus uñas.

- Sí, todo marcha bien… …vaya que conveniente, un ayudante más no me vendrá mal… …hm? Lucy? Ella está bien, porqué lo preguntas? – respondió con una picara sonrisa en el rostro – quieres que le entregue algún mensaje de tu parte?... …No?... …de acuerdo, pero como parecía tan distraída el día de ayer, supuse que algún mensaje podría regresarla a la realidad… …ah ya entiendo así que una carta… - permaneció callada escuchando mientras continuaba estudiando sus uñas. – Lee mi reporte cariño, en él describo con lujo de detalles la situación, y ahora debo colgar ya que al parecer esta no es una llamada oficial y prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en otras cosas más interesantes. – sonriendo escuchó las últimas palabras – te la llevaré en un par de semanas, adiós – con esto colgó.

Tomando el control remoto encendió la televisión, el canal de espectáculos daba las últimas noticias, todo parecía indicar que las Mistical Knights eran de los mejores grupos del momento.

- Vaya, al fin veo mis esfuerzos recompensados, hombres de poca fe y decían que yo jamás podría poner a ese grupo entre los primeros, JA. – dejó la televisión encendida y se sumergió completamente por unos segundos, tras emerger de las profundidades de la tina apartó los cabellos de su rostro – bueno, creo que es tiempo para que esta sirena salga de la bañera.

Unos minutos después, Caldina se encontraba lista para irse a la cama.

- Un reparador sueño será suficiente, mañana será un día pesado, al menos para mí. – colocándose un antifaz en los ojos para poder descansar mejor se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

***

- …Así que me di cuenta que la música podía ser una opción para mi futuro, nunca me importó mucho ser una buena ama de casa como lo era mi madre, pero cuando empecé a vivir sola tuve que enseñarme a hacer todo aquello que me desagradaba de los quehaceres de la casa – sonrió Marina mirando a Ascot

- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, mis padres creían que yo no podría vivir mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero han pasado los años y creo que hasta el momento he logrado salir adelante muy bien por mi cuenta.

- Que interesante…

- Marina, creo que ya es hora de regresar, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. – interrumpió Anaís.

- Mi querida Anaís no sabes que no se debe interrumpir una conversación entre dos personas cuando está en lo más interesante. – respondió Marina levantando uno de sus dedos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Soy conciente de eso, pero se supondría que sólo estaríamos un rato fuera y ya es muy tarde.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió mirando a Anaís – tendrás que disculparme Ascot pero mañana tendremos que madrugar. – se disculpó ante su compañero.

- Fue un placer conocerte Marina – sonrió Ascot.

- Paris fue muy divertido conocerte – sonrió Anaís.

- Vaya, creí que permanecerían un poco más aquí, pero si no hay remedio las llevaremos hasta su habitación.

- Muchas gracias pero no es necesario.

- Bueno… que te parece si nos vemos aquí nuevamente, tal vez mañana o cuando puedan.

- Sí Anaís sería una buena idea podemos vernos otro día y quizás podamos ir a algún otro lugar. – sugirió Marina.

- Bueno tal vez podamos venir pero no mañana, estaremos un poco ocupadas en la tarde, quizás pasado mañana – respondió, Marina asintió.

- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos aquí pasado mañana. – sonrió Paris mientras que las chicas se retiraban.

- Nos veremos pronto – dijo por último Marina.

Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor Marina miró a Anaís pensativa.

- Porqué interrumpiste la plática estaba muy entretenida con Ascot.

- Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y será mejor que descanses porque tienes una cita en la tarde – sonrió Anaís.

- Deberías divertirte un poco más Anaís – sonrió Marina.

- Y tu deberías divertirte un poco menos – sonrió Anaís y ambas rieron después de eso. – crees que Lucy ya se haya despertado?

- Dependerá de que tan cansada se encuentre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se dirigieron hacia su habitación, al llegar a la puerta escucharon los sonidos de una conversación dentro.

- Hay alguien más adentro – dijo Marina – Entramos o mejor regresamos al bar?

- No creo que estemos interrumpiendo nada. – sonrió Anaís.

La puerta se abrió y Lucy les sonrió a sus amigas.

- Vaya finalmente llegan.

- Quién está contigo – preguntó Marina.

- Un viejo amigo de la familia – dijo burlándose y apartándose un poco dejó a la vista a Zaz quien tenía frente a él una mesa con una suculenta cena.

- Oye porque nosotros no podemos usar room service y él sí, de qué privilegios gozas? – dijo Marina entre burla y molestia.

- Esto es cuenta de la casa – respondió el chico mientras se metía a la boca un pedazo de carne.

- Anaís has algo, porqué yo no gozo de tantos privilegios. – la chica volteó hacia su acompañante reclamando.

- Yo no tengo la culpa – la chica sonrió con una gota en la frente.

- Quiero la mitad. – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y discutía con el chico.

- Tardaron un buen rato – dijo de pronto Ray sacando de concentración a Wind y haciéndola voltear.

- Sí, estuvimos un rato en el bar…

- Sí lo sé, acabamos de regresar de ahí, las vi tan ocupadas que preferí no interrumpirlas. – sonrió.

- No era para tanto, sólo fueron un par de chicos que… - respondió Wind completamente sonrojada.

- Está bien, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, Zaz fue enviado como una pequeña ayuda extra.

- No dormirá aquí o sí?

- No, su cuarto está en frente. – sonrió mientras volteaban hacia donde Marina y Zaz peleaban por el último pedazo de carne.

- Es mío. – reclamó Zaz.

- Eso es lo que tu crees.

- Esos dos no dejan de comportarse como niños sin importar el lugar donde se encuentren. – sonrió Wind.

- Bueno siendo ambos hijos únicos en sus familias creo que encontraron a los hermanos que nunca tuvieron – se burló Ray y después de unos segundos suspiró.

- Qué te ocurre, te veo muy extraña desde ayer cuando llegamos.

- No es nada, sólo un par de fantasmas que llegaron de pronto, pero no permanecerán más que un par de días. – terminó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Por cierto a que se debió que pidieran la cena.

- Je,je,je Zaz notó al igual que tu que ando un poco distraída e insistió que debía descansar pero cuando llegamos al cuarto un mesero iba saliendo diciendo que alguien había ordenado y pagado esta cena, pero francamente yo no tengo apetito – respondió mirando a la pareja que aún peleaban por un pedazo de comida.

Ceres fue más rápida en tomar la última patata.

- Touche – sonrió mirando a Zaz. – Soy mejor que tu.

- No lo creo. – sonrió mientras se adueñaba de un pedazo de pastel de fresas que había sobre la mesa.

- AH!! Devuélveme ese pastel.

- Ni lo sueñes – respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Eh ustedes dos, ya basta – dijo Ray haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verla en silencio. – mañana será un día pesado y necesitamos descansar así que Zaz si nos permites, necesitamos privacidad.

El chico miró a Ray largamente sin expresión en el rostro y manteniendo aún entre sus manos el plato con el pastel de fresas.

- De acuerdo, pero el pastel es mío. – respondió mirando a Ceres.

- Ni lo… - Ceres estaba apunto de recriminar.

- De acuerdo. – Terminó Ray.

- Qué? Ese pastel es mío. – dijo Ceres mirando a Ray con extrañeza.

- Ceres – respondió Ray tratando de poner punto final al asunto.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez. – terminó mirando con una sonrisa a Zaz.

- Qué descansen chicas – Zaz se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a las tres jóvenes en silencio.

- En que se supone que nos ayudará? - Preguntó Ceres.

- Eso ya lo decidirá Caldina, no es algo que me tenga preocupada. - Ray levantó la vista.

- Bueno, vamos a descansar – sonrió Ceres y sus compañeras asintieron – descansemos. – fue lo único que dijo.

Hikaru Shidou.

6 de Marzo del 2005


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 6

Las chicas se metieron entre las sábanas de sus camas.

- Buenas noches. – dijo Ceres y con esto cerró los ojos.

~*~

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en el estudio de una casa, el agradable fuego de una chimenea calentaba el lugar, tenía tres expedientes sobre una pequeña mesa, se entretenía mirando las llamas dentro de la chimenea.

- Un año. – susurró mientras tomaba un expediente. – hace tan sólo un año, reunimos a estas tres chicas.

Abrió el fólder el cual tenía una pequeña fotografía de Ceres en una de las esquinas superiores.

- Nombre: Umi Ryuzaki. – Leyendo el nombre se detuvo unos segundos. – Pudiste tener una vida común y corriente no es cierto Umi, pero terminaste unida a nosotros.

****

Una chica de hermosa cabellera Celeste y destellantes ojos azul aqua se encontraba sentada en una silla, un velo negro cubría su rostro y sus vestimentas negras demostraba su estado de luto, todas las personas que la acompañaban en el velatorio platicaban en voz baja, de vez en cuando una que otra persona se acercaba a darle el pésame por la muerte de sus padres, en su mayoría eran empresarios con sus esposas, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos pero bajo el velo nadie podía descubrirlas, era tan triste saber que ninguna de esas personas se importaría realmente por ella o por su futuro después de eso, y lo que más le dolía era pensar en la muerte de sus padres, todo había parecido un asalto normal, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que todo había sido premeditado, su padre estaba dispuesto a realizar una enorme transacción para la adquisición de unas nuevas maquinarias para el mejor aprovechamiento de su empresa pero eso no le convenía a mucha gente, por que disminuiría la venta de otras empresas, dinero, todo giraba en torno a ese evento que finalmente no se llevaría a cabo, fue entonces cuando descubrió un rostro conocido entre toda la multitud que hipócritamente lloraba la muerte de sus padres.

Una joven pelirroja se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con una sincera expresión de tristeza.

- Vamos a fuera – le suplicó Umi y la chica asintió.

Salieron del lugar y Umi se quitó el velo, fue entonces cuando Hikaru pudo descubrir lo hinchados que estaban los ojos de la joven, había llorado toda la noche desde que le informaran de las muertes.

- Umi – Hikaru la miró tristemente.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que… no puedo creer que ya se hayan ido.

- Amiga, si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea sabes que puedes contar conmigo – decía esto mientras ambas caminaban por el jardín que había en los alrededores, las flores que crecían en ese jardín eran hermosas y de brillantes y alegres colores en contraste con sus sentimientos.

- Sólo si puedes cambiar el pasado, o si puedes hacer pagar a los responsables de la muerte de mis padres.

- No fue un asalto – dijo Hikaru – leí en el periódico que...

- Eso es mentira! – Umi bajó el rostro indignada - mi padre tenía pensado incrementar las ventas de la empresa y eso no les convenía a muchas personas – Umi se secó los ojos – fue un homicidio Hikaru, eso fue. – terminó mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Hikaru permaneció en silencio.

- Me alegro de tenerte aquí, no pude avisar a ningún conocido mío, todo fue tan repentino.

- La noticia salió en todos los periódicos, me enteré por Fuu, ella no debe tardar en llegar tampoco.

- Fuu? Como la extraño a ella también, que ha sido de ella, la has visto.

- No, pero mis hermanos si, fueron ellos quienes le dieron mi teléfono.

- Debo contarte muchas cosas Hikaru, podrían quedarse conmigo estos días.

- Trataré de hacerlo Umi, pero deberé partir en cuanto vea a Fuu, y regresaré después.

- Sí, por favor, me alegraría mucho el día si estuvieran conmigo.

- Descuida, eso haremos.

***

- Fue entonces cuando me enteré de tu caso por medio del petirrojo – agregó el hombre tomando el expediente de Umi y leyendo su historial, la chica había vivido tranquilamente, practicaba esgrima y era una de las mejores esgrimistas de su clase, por otro lado era también una joven muy elegante y refinada debido a que su familia era muy rica. – Tenías razón Umi, la muerte de tus padres si había sido planeada, y cuando Petirrojo la investigó encontró un trasfondo que era increíble.

***

- Umi quisiera hablar contigo – dijo Hikaru una vez que estuvieron en su casa, Fuu al parecer no podría quedarse esa noche pero esperaba poder hacerlo el día siguiente por el contrario Hikaru si había accedido a permanecer con ella después del sepelio el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- Te agradezco quedarte esta noche, no podría soportar la soledad de esta enorme casa yo sola.

- Umi… - Hikaru la sentó en un sillón de la sala y sentándose junto a ella la tomó de las manos. – la policía ya vino a interrogarte?

- No, recuerda que fue un asalto, sólo vinieron a pedirme que reconociera los cuerpos, nada más.

- Cuéntame entonces por que piensas que a tus padres los mataron.

- No es obvio al incrementar las ventas en su negocio otros comerciantes ya no tendrían la misma oportunidad y eso les restaría mucho dinero.

- Umi, tu eres muy buena con el esgrima no es cierto? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Sí, porqué lo preguntas? Sabes bien que nunca dejé el equipo y que siempre era la seleccionada para todos los torneos.

- Sí, lo sé, no quisieras enseñarme esgrima?

- Ahora?

- Te serviría de ejercicio no lo crees – sonrió Hikaru.

- No sé, no estoy de humor.

- Por favor. – sonrió Hikaru nuevamente. – es importante para mi.

- De acuerdo. – terminó Umi no muy convencida.

Ambas chicas fueron hacia un cuarto donde Umi practicaba especialmente esgrima, no había más que un mueble donde guardaba su equipo y los floretes.

- Por qué es tan importante para ti Hikaru? – preguntó volteando a verla mientras se cambiaban de ropa.

- Ya lo sabrás – respondió, mientras se ponía la carátula.

- No recuerdo que tu practicaras esgrima, estás segura que quieres practicar conmigo.

- Se utilizar una espada Umi no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

- De acuerdo como gustes. – Umi se colocó la carátula, pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente, no parecía estar con una antigua amiga sino ante una enemiga muy peligrosa, por un segundo se asustó por esa sensación. – Hikaru te parecerá estúpido lo que voy a decirte pero, siento como si fueras una asesina en serie.

- Jhm, jhm, jhm, descuida no te haré nada – respondió Hikaru y esa respuesta no puede decirse que haya tranquilizado mucho a Umi.

- Qué has hecho a últimas fechas Hikaru? – preguntó Umi tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar un poco.

- Ayudar a una vieja amiga.

- Cómo? – preguntó Umi.

- Trato de cumplir un deseo que me ha pedido.

Ambas chicas habían permanecido inmóviles desde que se pusieran las carátulas.

- Hikaru qué tratas de decirme? – finalmente Umi se lanzó al ataque.

- Umi, tienes razón, tus padres no fueron simplemente asesinados en un asalto. – Hikaru detuvo en seco el ataque de su amiga y rápidamente contraatacó conectando un punto a su favor. – ellos fueron víctimas. – diciendo esto dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y volvió a conectar otro punto dejando asombrada a su amiga, se alejó más y empuñó su florete frente a su rostro y realizando otro movimiento se mantuvo en una extraña pose de pelea - las personas a quienes no les convenía que su negocio prosperaba eran parte de una mafia muy poderosa. – dando dos pasos conectó su tercer punto mientras Umi trataba de impedirlo sin grandes resultados, su amiga dio un giro y conectó su cuarto punto. – son esa clase de gente que sólo saben eliminar a todo aquello que interfiere con sus planes. – diciendo esto se colocó frente a su amiga y levantando su florete conectó su quinto punto sin que la chica hiciera el menor intento en defenderse.

La joven de cabellos celestes iba permaneciendo inmóvil conforme iba escuchando las palabras de su compañera y amiga.

- Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Umi, me han mandado aquí para hacerte una sola vez esta pregunta, quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Claro que quiero, me hierve la sangre sólo de pensar que su muerte puede quedar impune, que la policía no hará nada porque todo parece indicar que ha sido un accidente lamentable durante un asalto.

- Entonces ven conmigo, yo sé que tu habilidad como esgrimista puede darte una oportunidad.

- Quién eres tu ahora, quién te ha mandado Hikaru?

- Te juro que lo sabrás todo si vienes conmigo – sonrió tranquilamente Hikaru y Umi la miró extrañada.

- Iré contigo - respondió sin titubear ni un segundo.

***

- Has sido desde entonces un miembro muy útil, Umi. – sonrió el hombre. – quien podría decir que una joven tan elegante y refinada podía llegar a ser una asesina tan sanguinaria, pero supongo que había una muy buena razón para eso – terminó poniéndose un poco más serio.

Dejando el expediente de Umi tomó el otro expediente.

- Nombre: Fuu Hououji. – miró la imagen de la chica, rubia de ojos verdes. – tu caso no fue menos doloroso verdad?

***

Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de los padres de Umi, Fuu se extrañaba que su amiga ahora parecía estar mucho más tranquila con respecto al tema, por un lado le agradaba no verla sufrir tanto y por otro lado le preocupaba que quizás se estuviera guardando su dolor, pero Hikaru la tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo se encontraba bien, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el tema, se alegraba mucho de tener nuevamente junto a ellas a su amiga Hikaru, de quien no habían tenido ninguna información hacía ya muchos años, sólo sabían que se había ido a estudiar medicina fuera de la ciudad, cosa que les asombró de sobremanera a Umi y a ella, pero ahora estaba de regreso sana y salva y le alegraba, también había sabido que su hermano Satoru había fallecido hacía ya varios meses, pero no pudo localizarla, ya que sus hermanos tampoco sabían a donde se había ido cuando ocurrió el incidente y no había mucho que pudieran hacer por eso.

Las semanas habían pasado sin mayor preocupación, hasta que un día, Fuu recibió una llamada estando con sus amigas, todo parecía indicar que su hermana Kuu había sido secuestrada y ella debía regresar a su casa cuanto antes, la noticia alteró mucho a la joven, quien sólo pensó en pedir un taxi o algún medio de transporte que la llevara a su casa cuanto antes.

Hikaru y Umi se voltearon a ver un segundo y fue Umi quien se ofreció a llevar a Fuu hasta su casa y permanecer junto a ella.

***

- Aun recuerdo que Hikaru se opuso mucho a que te unieras al grupo – susurró el hombre para si.

***

- Ella será un buen elemento.

- Aguila, no, ella no es…

- Es una ingeniera en sistemas, acaso no te sería muy útil.

- No es eso, sólo quiero saber si sabes algo del secuestro de su hermana.

- Y yo te respondo que puedes investigarlo si así lo deseas pero esa chica formará parte del grupo.

- Ella no será una asesina.

- No, aunque no llegaría a dudar que con el tiempo adquiera sangre fría.

- Aguila ella es…

- Es tu amiga y por eso no quieres que se involucre lo sé, pero sé que también cumpliste cuando te pedí que trajeras a Umi.

- Pero Fuu es diferente… ella…

- Lo sé ella es mucho más dulce y ha vivido una vida tan tranquila como Umi, pero tuvo la desgracia de destacar como alumna, igual que Umi, no es raro que hayamos puesto los ojos en ella, te brindaré todo el apoyo que necesites con el caso de su hermana pero necesito que la traigas conmigo.

Hikaru suspiró resignada.

- No les ha pasado nada malo hasta ahora o sí? – preguntó Aguila mirándola a los ojos.

- No, pero no es lo mismo.

- Ella tendrá una actividad más pasiva que ustedes te lo prometo.

- No hay alguna otra opción entonces.

- No, no la hay. – sonrió Aguila. – pero descuida, tu te encargarás de cuidarla si eso te hace más feliz.

- No francamente.

***

- Pequeña Fuu, el caso de tu hermana fue algo que no teníamos previsto, era cuestión de tratar de saber quien podría estar interesado en ella, pero cuando llegamos a saberlo, era ya demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho Fuu. – Aguila mantuvo el expediente abierto unos segundos.

***

Fuu lloraba en brazos de Umi la muerte de su hermana, vestida de negro completamente se abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga.

- Ella no merecía una muerte así, no la merecía.

- Tranquila Fuu, se lo que debes sentir, tranquila amiga – Umi también lloraba junto con la joven.

- Fuu – Hikaru llegó en ese momento – amiga – la chica se acercó y abrazó a su amiga.

- Hikaru – Fuu continuaba llorando.

Hikaru miró a Umi a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza, Umi bajó la vista y tomó la mano de Fuu con fuerza.

- Fuu – susurró Hikaru. – necesito hablar contigo – le dijo por lo bajo.

- Conmigo? – preguntó la chica mirando a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo sé... quien mató a tu hermana. – dijo muy despacio.

Fuu permaneció en silencio un segundo, mientras que ambas chicas esperaban cualquier reacción.

- Quién fue? – dijo muy tranquilamente, tan tranquila que sus compañeras sintieron miedo por un segundo.

- Fuu.

- Dime Hikaru, quién fue? – volvió a decir la chica levantando la vista y mirando a su amiga, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro.

- No es así de simple Fuu.

- Qué debo hacer para que me lo digas?

- Debes venir conmigo. – respondió Hikaru.

- Fuu, debes ser conciente que tu vida no volverá a ser la misma.

- Ya no es la misma Umi – Fuu volteó a ver a su amiga.

***

- Tu venganza fue sutil pero efectiva, acabaste con tus enemigos sin mancharte las manos.

***

- Fuu. – Hikaru le tocó el hombro a la chica, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la computadora arduamente sin que pudieran separarla de ahí.

- Ya casi termino – sonrió la chica mientras seguía tecleando incansablemente en el teclado de la computadora.- esta computadora es una belleza, puedes hacer muchas cosas aquí. – empezó a conversar mientras seguía mirando el monitor. – cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí Hikaru? – preguntó.

Hikaru se mantuvo en silencio.

- No me contestes, puede que encuentre tu expediente por aquí en una rápida búsqueda. – respondió Fuu, mientras seguía tecleando.

- Mi expediente es demasiado reciente, casi tanto como el tuyo.

- En serio, no me parece que seas tan reciente en esto.

- Sólo dije que mi expediente es reciente.

- A qué se debe?

- Tal vez, algún día te lo platique.

- Listo – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en el rostro, suspiró y levantó la vista. – he terminado.

- Puedo saber que es lo que hiciste?

- He desmantelado todo un sistema, lo más seguro es que mañana tengamos noticias de mis hechos por medio del periódico. – sonrió la chica.

Hikaru la miró un poco extrañada.

- Sabes que no todo se encuentra en una computadora – dijo Hikaru.

- Pero hay muchas más cosas aquí de las que se pueden ver a simple vista. – sonrió nuevamente.

***

- Tenías razón Fuu, al día siguiente pudimos leer las consecuencias de tus acciones, varios suicidios se dieron después de eso, todo mundo pensó que esas personas habían quedado en bancarrota, pero no fue así. – sonrió Aguila - tus padres se opusieron a que salieras con tus amigas después de lo ocurrido con tu hermana, y tardamos muchos meses en convencerlos creando este falso grupo musical, así podrían tenerte siempre en la mira aunque estuvieras lejos, pero debo admitir que fue un buen cambio de actividades para ustedes y muy en especial para ti . – diciendo esto tomó el tercer expediente.

- Nombre: Hikaru Shidou. – observó el expediente. – este expediente fue creado después de la muerte de tu hermano, solamente se dice que eres excelente manejando armas de fuego, muy hábil con las armas blancas, con una gran agilidad y destreza al realizar las misiones, y sobretodo que tienes una gran facilidad para conseguir todo tipo de información, pero no adquiriste todas esas habilidades de la noche a la mañana... petirrojo.

Levantó la vista un momento.

- Nadie sabe que te volviste una informante fidedigna de la policía cuando tu hermano ingresó como agente, y que permaneciste como anónima por muchos años hasta que logramos dar contigo y te volviste nuestro petirrojo, te enseñamos a ser toda una agente especial porque habías logrado irrumpir en nuestras fuentes de información durante tantos años que lograste sorprendernos, hasta que supimos que la razón por la que lo hacías era tu hermano, pero no hicimos ningún archivo tuyo para mantener tu anonimato ante tu hermano, y fue entonces cuando conociste a halcón. – Aguila apretó sus puños. – Lantis fue el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió después, de la muerte del petirrojo y la muerte de Satoru, ahora eres una agente especial que trabajas para nosotros Hikaru.

Aguila cerró el tercer expediente mientras admiraba el fuego de la chimenea.

- Será benéfico para ti que te distraigas un poco con el grupo musical, y con tus amigas mi pequeña petirrojo.

Sonrió mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus brillantes pupilas ámbar.

Notas de autora:

Bueno se que dije que iba a publicar dos capítulos a la semana y esa era la idea lo juro, pero esta semana tuve exámenes y otras tantas cosas que impidieron subir los capítulos en el orden que tenía pensado por eso hoy me decidí a subir tres capítulos y ya la próxima semana subiré el que sigue ^^ espero que los disfruten.

Hikaru Shidou.

25 de abril de 2005


	7. Chapter 7

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía tranquilo en apariencia, cuando de pronto una sombra irrumpió en la habitación de las chicas, Ceres dormía muy tranquila en la cama cuando la sombra se acercó a ella sigilosamente y entonces sintió como algo le hacía cosquillas en el oído, trató de apartar el objeto agitando la mano sin éxito, nuevamente volvió a sentir el cosquilleo, y por segunda vez trató de apartarlo, a la tercera vez, comenzó a gruñir entre sueños, agitando su mano más deprisa, hasta que finalmente se levantó tomando al chico por el cuello y apoyándolo contra la cama e inmovilizándole el brazo.

- Ríndete Zaz – dijo la chica.

- Tienes reflejos rápidos para ser una chica. – respondió el chico mientras era presionado contra las sábanas de la cama completamente inmovilizado.

- Ja, calla, y arrepiéntete de haber interrumpido mis sueños.

- Primero muerto.

- Bueno si así lo deseas. – la chica sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ceres – Wind se frotó los ojos – déjalo en paz, seguramente Caldina lo mandó a levantarnos, recuerda que tenemos una firma de autógrafos en un par de horas.

- Eso no lo justifica Wind, es un aprovechado, seguramente querías espiar a Ray mientras dormía.

El chico se sonrojó completamente aún aprisionado.

- Eso es mentira, yo nunca haría algo así, va contra todos mis principios…

- Sí claro, y se supone que yo debería creerte – sonrió Ceres. – Oye Ray, no es posible que no te hayas levantando con todo este alboroto… Ray? – Ceres volteó hacia la cama y esta se encontraba completamente arreglada. – Wind, Ray durmió aquí no es cierto?

- Sí, pero creo que se levantó más temprano que nosotras.

- Se le está volviendo una mala costumbre no avisarnos a donde piensa ir no te parece?

- Sus razones tendrá para no dar explicaciones de sus actos, qué podemos hacer entonces?

- Pedirle una explicación. – Ceres soltó a Zaz. – o acaso tu sabes a dónde fue?

- Yo no tengo idea de nada, Caldina sólo me dijo que viniera a levantarlas. – la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y la aludida hizo su aparición.

- Vaya te estuvimos esperando un largo rato – se burló Ceres.

- No esperaba que estuvieran despiertas antes que yo regresara – respondió Ray mientras veía a Zaz.- Buenos días Zaz, no esperaba que Caldina te enviara antes de las siete.

- Nosotras tampoco. – dijo Ceres molesta. - No se supondría que deberías avisarnos a donde vas Ray?

- No – dijo terminante - eso es lo que tu supusiste, yo nunca dije que me reportaría contigo – sonrió la chica.

- Es cortesía, no conoces el significado de esa palabra – respondió Ceres sentándose en flor de loto sobre su cama soltando a Zaz.

- No se aplica en este caso, tengo mis propias cosas en que ocuparme – sonrió Ray.

- Alguna misión secreta? – se interesó Ceres. – o una conquista? – sonrió felizmente.

- No lo creo, toma – diciendo esto le entregó una hoja. – es la información que necesitas para en la tarde, espero que la estudies, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla.

- Vaya, no sabía que Esteban tuviera una hija, es bastante más chica que nosotras. – dijo Ceres mientras se rascaba la nuca y leía el documento.

- Sí, y es admiradora del grupo. – Ceres levantó la vista.

- Piensas invitarla al concierto?

- Sería un gran detalle de tu parte no te parece – sonrió Ray.

- Vaya me sorprende, piensas en todo. – Ceres sonrió.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que digas no me extrañaría que Esteban supiera todo de ti.

- Y que puede encontrar, mi expediente está limpio. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos. – o no?

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque sabrá que eres rica, comprendes – Ray se dirigía a su cama. - descansaré un poco más, levántenme en una hora quieren – dijo tras un bostezo.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado – comentó Wind.

- Es mi deber – terminó la pelirroja mientras caía profundamente dormida.

Ceres la miró extrañada unos segundos más, sin cambiar la posición de flor de loto en la que había permanecido.

- No me gusta que se esfuerce tanto – susurró preocupada, mientras Zaz se sentaba a su lado.

- Será por Aguila? – respondió en un susurro también.

- Eso no te inmiscuye, así que largo de aquí ya has cumplido tu cometido.

- No me...

- Guarda silencio no vez que Ray está cansada. – dijo molesta mientras extendía su mano señalando la puerta.

- Ya me vengaré de ti – dijo entre dientes el chico.

- Será un placer ver como fracasas. – sonrió la chica triunfante.

- Ceres voy a bañarme, por favor no hagas ruido y no vuelvas a dormirte – dijo tranquilamente Wind.

- Me ofendes Wind, yo sería incapaz.

Wind sonrió y entró al cuarto de baño, mientras su compañera estudiaba la hoja que acababa de recibir de Ray, por su parte Ray dormía placidamente en su cama sin que nadie la interrumpiera, cumplido el plazo de descanso, la chica fue despertada y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando Ceres se le adelantó.

- Ceres!! – gritó Ray mientras golpeteaba la puerta. – déjame pasar tuviste tiempo suficiente para bañarte mientras yo dormía.

- Sí, pero estuve estudiando la información que tu me diste recuerdas. – terminó de decir Ceres. – además me debías una.

- Wind haz algo?

- No podrás sacarla del baño eso puedo asegurártelo – sonrió Wind mientras terminaba de alistarse para la firma de autógrafos.

- Entonces qué haré mientras tanto? – dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarro.

- Podrías intentar decirme porque has estado saliendo tan temprano sin avisarnos nada?

- No creí que les importara tanto, siempre me pongo en contacto con fuentes de información cuando tenemos alguna misión, aunque en esta ocasión no es posible que me reúna con ellas por la tarde ya que tenemos ensayos recuerdas – sonrió la chica – así que tengo que levantarme un poco más temprano de lo previsto, es todo.

- Eso es muy pesado Ray.

- Descuida, también duermo mucho – dijo sacando la lengua. – no te preocupes por mi, no me desmayaré ni nada parecido.

- No es gracioso, yo también puedo ayudarte a recolectar información.

- Puedes sacar mucha información de la computadora no lo dudo, pero nunca podrás seguir tan detenidamente a una persona como para saber donde se encuentra en cada momento y con quien habla.

- La tecnología avanza cada día.

- Descuida Wind, créeme que sabré pedirte ayuda.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa sino que te has obsesionado un poco con el trabajo desde que llegamos aquí, para ser más exactas desde que recibiste esa extraña nota – dijo Wind mientas se pintaba frente al espejo estudiando la reacción de su amiga a través del reflejo, pero Ray no tuvo reacción alguna.

- Son ideas tuyas – sonrió mirándola por el espejo.

Wind cerró los ojos.

- Sí, tienes razón, son ideas mías. – continuó pintándose.

Ceres salió del baño en ese momento.

- Que refrescante baño me di – sonrió ampliamente mientras Ray la miraba con cara de pocos amigos – te sugiero que entres pronto a bañarte o te quedarás sin desayunar antes que nos vayamos a la firma de autógrafos.

- Eso no es justo – la miró molesta

- La vida no es justa recuerdas – se burló.

- Le ayudaré a Zaz con su venganza – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

- Crees que debería asustarme por sus palabras? – le preguntó a Wind mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca pensativamente.

- Yo tendría más precaución – dijo Wind entre risas.

- Quizás tengas razón. – Ceres comenzó a cambiarse mientras Ray terminaba de bañarse.

- Caldina vendrá por nosotras en cualquier momento chicas así que les sugiero que terminen ya de arreglarse. – dijo Wind mientras terminaba de hojear una revista.

- Tengo el tiempo contra reloj por lo que puede verse. – Ray sentada en el taburete del tocador trataba de arreglar su cabello mientras Ceres tomaba un delineador de la bolsa de maquillaje de la chica.

- No se supondría que tenemos un maquillista para estas ocasiones – dijo Ceres – no es que me moleste pintarme yo misma pero es mucho más fácil hacer otras cosas mientras otra persona se encarga de los detalles.

- No vamos a salir en ningún medio de comunicación, supongo que quizás por eso Caldina no vio conveniente contratar a un maquillista en esta ocasión.

- Qué avara – Ceres sonrió mirando a Ray – con gusto hubiera cambiado mi viaje por un maquillista en estos momentos.

Justo cuando terminaban de pintarse Caldina tocó a la puerta.

- Espero que estén listas porque les he dado mucho tiempo para terminar – dijo la alegre representante mientras entraba por la puerta seguida de un carrito con algo de comer.

- Tenemos que estar bien presentables si es que vamos a ir de compras después de la firma. – Ceres se ponía brillo en los labios. – pero hubiera preferido que contrataras a un maquillista.

Caldina sólo sonrió ante el comentario de Ceres.

- Les traje algo de desayunar – dijo mostrándoles el carrito.

- No trates de cambiar el tema – se burló Ceres mientras se dirigía hacia el carrito y tomaba un pan tostado con mermelada. – además deberías pensar en un desayuno un poco más nutritivo no? Algo de fruta o algo más.

- Eres demasiado exigente con esta pobre representante – sonrió Caldina y volteó hacia Ray - Por cierto Ray supe que Aguila te mandó una carta, ya la leíste. – respondió acercándose a Wind, mientras Ray detenía todos sus movimientos.

- Sí – respondió nerviosa y se sonrojó – ya la leí.

- Vaya, una carta del jefe, esa es una novedad – Ceres le guiñó el ojo.

- No es lo que creen – Ray volteó a verlas abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

- Sí, claro, cuantas veces he escuchado eso antes. – respondió Caldina.

- Es de...

- No me convencerás de lo contrario, tal vez si te dio alguna que otra indicación, pero era una carta personal no – Ceres sonrió ampliamente.

- Ah... yo... no era... – Ray se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Bueno Ceres deja en paz a Ray antes que no podamos bajarle el color del rostro.

- Caldina – Ray trató de defenderse.

- No es una novedad que Aguila está más que enamorado de ti mi pequeña e inocente Ray.

Ray se sonrojó y permaneció callada.

- Aguila no es feo – dijo inocentemente Caldina y Ray sólo desvió la vista molesta.

- No es eso – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a sonrojarse y de que Caldina sonriera ampliamente.

- Bueno chicas ya perdimos mucho tiempo, así que apúrense para poder irnos de una vez.

La comitiva salió escoltada por Caldina, y seguidas en la retaguardia por Zaz.

- Tu serás el guardaespaldas? – preguntó Ceres no muy convencida.

- Aunque no quieras creerlo así es. – repuso el chico un poco molesto.

- Exijo un cambio de guardaespaldas. – le expresó molesta a Caldina.

- Lo siento chicas, no hay otro guardaespaldas disponible por el momento – dijo Caldina.

- Y que me dices de nuestro chofer – preguntó Ceres.

- Ese es mi guardaespaldas personal. – comentó Caldina.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, con extrañeza, y Ceres le brindó una última mirada de extrañeza a Zaz antes que salieran del elevador.

Bajaron al lobby del hotel donde permanecieron un momento esperando que nadie los reconociera, por fortuna los empleados del hotel se mostraron comprensivos y dejaron a las chicas en paz, finalmente la limosina llegó y pudieron irse, mientras se dirigían en camino, platicaban a que tiendas tendrían que ir después de la firma.

- Caldina tienes una hora en específico para nuestra liberación – se burló Ceres.

- Serán libres después del medio día.

- Estupenda hora – sonrió Ray – así tendremos tiempo incluso de descansar un poco.

- Yo esperaba que pudiéramos almorzar juntas – comentó Caldina. – hay un par de cosas que me gustaría platicar tranquilamente con ustedes, dado que no hemos podido hablar desde que llegaron aquí.

- De acuerdo, no veo porque no podamos hacerlo – meditó Ceres, mientras llegaban al centro comercial donde sería la firma de autógrafos un enorme número de personas se encontraba reunido en las afueras. - Déjame adivinar es ahí a donde vamos? – preguntó Ceres.

- En efecto chicas. – sonrió Caldina mirando el edificio a través de sus lentes oscuros.

- Y cómo piensan meternos en esa tienda? – volvió a preguntar.

- Descuida, hay vigilancia en todo esto, tenemos una entrada especial para evitar a toda la gente.

- En serio?

- Confía en mi, crees que me arriesgaría a que mis estrellas fueran arrasadas por un grupo de fanáticos.

- Yo lo lamentaría por los fanáticos si me llega un ataque de histeria – se burló Ceres y sus compañeras sólo la secundaron.

- Debes tomarle la palabra Caldina, se pone muy mal cuando le dan ataques de histeria. – se burló Ray. – me extraña que no haya hecho alguna escena mientras estábamos en el tren.

- Sabes perfectamente que en el tren estuvimos muy bien atendidas y no tuve ninguna excusa del servicio, no fui interrumpida una sola vez y la comida estaba deliciosa.

- Claro, acaso crees que las dejé a la deriva, tuve que sacarle mucho dinero a Aguila para este viaje, pero cuando le dije que era para que nadie sospechara de ustedes no aceptó de inmediato, fue un arduo trabajo de convencimiento.

- Sospechar de nosotros en primera clase? – preguntó Ray.

- Bueno que hubieras pensado de una estrella que viaja en asientos de tercera.

- Eh… Qué no tiene dinero? – preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta de nadie en particular.

- Exacto y una estrella no puede darse el lujo de que piensen que es pobre.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso pero sí tu lo dices – Ray miró a sus compañeras quienes se encogieron de hombros ante su mirada.

- Bueno chicas prepárense ya casi hemos llegado.

La limosina se estacionó en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

- Por la salida de emergencia? Esa es la entrada especial? – Ceres parpadeó confundida.

- No seas tan exigente Ceres, di antes que no entramos por donde están todos los fanáticos – comentó Ray.

- Yo esperaba algo un poco más… especial – dijo mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla.

- Adelante chicas, no se pongan tan exigentes conmigo. – terminó Caldina, y las tres chicas no tuvieron más opción que seguir a los hombres de seguridad que las escoltaban hacia la tienda de música para la firma de Autógrafos, más de alguna fan comenzó a gritar cuando vio que las chicas se acercaban.

- Las Mistical Knights!! son las Mistical Knights!! – brincó emocionada, y las tres estrellas levantaron la mano saludando a sus admiradores, más de alguna chica comenzó a gritar emocionada, las chicas tomaron lugar en sus asientos y la sesión de firmas comenzó.

Risas y sonrisas se veían en la cara de todos los fans que salían del establecimiento, saludos, buenos deseos, seguían a las muchas firmas de "con cariño ó con amor" que fueron escritas por las chicas sin contar con las muchas fotos para las que tuvieron que posar y las que tuvieron que regalar y autografiar, después de un par de horas las chicas se encontraban francamente exhaustas, pero la sonrisa no se esfumaba de sus rostros, era agradable sentir como el público había aceptado al joven grupo y eso las alegraba, Caldina se dispuso a dar por terminada la sesión de autógrafos.

- Chicas este es el último que firman de acuerdo. – susurró, para después pedirle a los policías que no permitieran el acceso a ninguna otra persona.

Ray se encontraba con la vista baja cuando la sombra de la última persona se puso frente a ella.

- Hola, cómo te llamas… - Ray permaneció muda al ver a quien tenía en frente.

- Puedes firmarla como gustes… Ray – susurró Latiz señalando la fotografía que la chica se disponía a firmar, mirándola con una expresión un tanto dulce.

Ceres y Wind se encontraban firmando los últimos autógrafos de un par de chicas que no paraban de decirles lo maravillosas que eran y lo mucho que esperaban los próximos conciertos y no se habían percatado que Ray se había detenido.

- "Para Latiz… Rayearth" – fue lo único que escribió la chica mientras le extendía la fotografía al chico con los ojos cerrados, él tomó la foto rozando suavemente la mano de la chica mientras dejaba un pequeño papel entre sus dedos, Ray levantó la vista mirándolo a los ojos directamente y Latiz se fue sin decir nada más, Ray soltó un respiro al ver que Latiz se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando Caldina dio por terminada la sesión, las chicas se despidieron mandando un alegre beso a sus admiradores.

- Me duele la mano – dijo Ceres cuando estuvieron dentro de la limosina. – así no podré tocar mi guitarra.

- Por eso suspendí la práctica de hoy. – susurró Caldina.

- Vaya que magnánima. – se burló Ceres. – realmente las estrellas tienen que quedarse sin mano para no decepcionar a su público? – volvió a preguntar mirando su mano.

- Sí, la mayoría de las veces, pero acaso no vale la pena todo el esfuerzo – sonrió Caldina con un especial brillo de alegría en los ojos.

- Eh… claro – sonrió Ceres con una gota en la frente al ver el entusiasmo de Caldina.

Ray respiró profundamente.

- Vaya, viste algo interesante o ese suspiro se debe sólo al cansancio de hoy – se burló Ceres.

- Es el cansancio. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el asiento.

- Bueno si tu lo dices? Caldina podrías dejarnos en alguna calle no muy concurrida – sonrió Ceres.

- Claro chicas, pero recuerden que las estaré esperando para almorzar.

- Dalo por hecho – Ray se levantó en ese momento. – tienes algún lugar en especial.

- Yo las llamaré cuando encuentre el lugar idóneo. – respondió guiñándoles un ojo.

- Cómo tu digas. – sonrió Ray.

- Aquí es el lugar perfecto. – sonrió Ceres al ver una calle semi desierta. – creo que los centros comerciales están del otro lado de esta calle.

- Así es, las llamaré en un par de horas, mientras tanto diviértanse y traten de no levantar sospechas. – sonrió Caldina.

- Acaso no soy la viva imagen de una turista – sonrió Ceres mientras se colgaba una cámara fotográfica en el cuello.

- Jejeje, mejor me reservo mi opinión – terminó Caldina, mientras el coche se detenía y las chicas bajaban.

- Nos veremos después – sonrió Ceres y se despidió de Caldina.

Avanzaron un par de pasos cuando de pronto Marina se detuvo.

- Bueno, he aquí el plan, tenemos que visitar todas y cada una de las tiendas antes de almorzar, entendido.

- Sí señor – respondió Lucy parándose frente a ella en forma militar y después soltando la risa. – que te parece si continuamos caminando antes que el tiempo corra sin que nos demos cuenta. – respondió la chica mientras Anaís reía suavemente y continuaba avanzando.

- No te burles de mi – respondió Marina viendo como sus amigas pasaban junto a ella sin préstale atención.

- No lo hago – Lucy volvió el rostro hacia Marina. – pero perderemos tiempo si nos quedamos discutiendo al respecto no te parece.

- De acuerdo – Marina comenzó a caminar. - Pero antes. – tomó su cámara. – volteen chicas.

Sus compañeras voltearon desprevenidamente y en ese momento las sorprendió el flash de una cámara.

- Así inicia mi día de compras – Marina sacó la lengua dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas.

- Dame esa cámara – Lucy trató de tomar la cámara pero Marina salió corriendo riendo felizmente mientras era perseguida por su amiga. – Anaís dile que me dé la cámara!

Lucy y Marina se adelantaron tanto que a Anaís no le quedó más opción que comenzar a correr para alcanzarlas, mirándolas con una sonrisa, le recordaba tanto su ya pasada época de la escuela, donde corrían y jugaban tan alegre y despreocupadamente como en ese instante, sin otra misión en la vida más que divertirse.

- Cómo han cambiado las cosas – pensó mientras continuaba corriendo tras de sus amigas.

Hikaru Shidou

28 de Mayo 2005


	8. Chapter 8

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 8

Lucy, Marina y Anaís llegaron corriendo a la calle principal, se detuvieron cuando ya no les quedaba aire para continuar.

- Bueno, creo que no perdimos tanto tiempo – respiró Marina en son de burla y Lucy comenzó a reírse.

- Tendremos tiempo de comprar más cosas entonces. – Anaís se acercó en ese momento.

- Chicas, qué tienda visitaremos primero?

- Esa – señaló Marina al ver un gran almacén con un hermoso conjunto de color azul y blanco en el aparador. – presiento que encontraré ahí algo interesante. – sonrió. – tal vez el traje que utilizaré hoy cuando vaya a visitar a Esteban.

- Muy bien, en marcha. – Lucy salió corriendo hacia la tienda. – qué esperan! – les gritó cuando casi había llegado.

Marina y Anaís se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa y salieron corriendo rumbo a la tienda, una vez a dentro se pusieron a examinar y probarse las diferentes clases de ropa.

Lucy se probó, primero un par de vestidos de noche muy elegantes, en color negro, rojo y tinto.

- Qué les parece? – les preguntó a sus amigas.

- El negro es muy atrevido y te acentúa mucho la cintura – dijo Marina en afán de crítica de modas.

- El tinto te resalta el color de piel. – dijo Anaís

- El negro también te hace ver más blanca de lo que eres deberás maquillarte muy bien si no quieres lucir pálida.

- El rojo no me agradó tanto.

- Cierto, aunque es un color muy llamativo el corte del vestido no me agradó te hace ver extraña. – decía Marina.

- He de entender que debo comprarme el negro – dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

- Yo te recomendaría que esperaras a ver más modelos en rojo, por que francamente me encanta como te ves con ese color, es como ver a una muñeca de porcelana. – sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Ese comentario no se si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto. – pestañeó la pelirroja. – pero creo que no compraré nada en esta tienda.

- Hay unas bufandas rosas y blancas que me gustaría que examinaras más detenidamente – sonrió Marina.

- De acuerdo, y tu ya encontraste algo.

- Claro, ves a aquella señorita del mostrador, se está encargando de pagar algunas de mis compras, y a aquella señorita junto al maniquí, me está seleccionando el número adecuado para mi traje de noche, y aquella señorita de allá está viendo la medida de mi traje de esta tarde – sonrió alegremente Marina mientras que Anaís y Lucy pestañeaban asombradas – tengo que sacarlas de compras más seguido chicas, me sorprende que no sepan utilizar bien a cada dependienta de cada tienda.

- Recuerda que no todos tenemos tu experiencia en las grandes tiendas Marina. – sonrió Anaís.

- En eso concuerdo contigo Anaís, son muchos años, de experiencia – rió suavemente.

- Bueno, dado el caso, supongo que la única que no ha seleccionado nada soy yo – dijo Anaís.

- No te preocupes, vi un par de blusas, faldas y vestidos en el aparador que traerán en un momento más para que te los pruebes.

- Vaya que amable. – sonrió Anaís, y justo en ese momento un par de dependientas traían las cosas que Marina había ordenado tanto para Anaís como para ella.

- Bueno chicas en lo que se prueban esas cosas yo estudiaré detenidamente las bufandas y guantes que mencionaste Marina.

- Claro, pero no te alejes mucho, no queremos que nos descubran los fans. – sonrió Marina.

- Descuida sabré despistarlas – sonrió Lucy mientras se alejaba de los probadores, acercándose a un estante donde podían verse muchas bufandas de una textura muy suave – se ven tan suaves – sonrió mientras tocaba una de las bufandas blancas y se la pasaba por la mejilla – sí, creo que me compraré una bufanda, después de todo estamos en invierno – sonrió mientras se decidía por comprar una bufanda blanca o una rosa.

- Por qué no llevas las dos – sonrió Marina a espaldas de Lucy haciéndola voltear sorpresivamente.

- Tan rápido terminaste de probarte el traje? – preguntó Lucy confundida.

- Sólo era cuestión de probar la talla, ya lo tenía seleccionado desde que entré – sonrió Marina.

- Bueno, entonces sólo falta esperar a Anaís – sonrió Lucy.

- Sí, eh… por cierto Lucy, cuando estábamos en la tienda de discos, vi que el último chico no estaba del todo mal

- El último chico?

- Sí, un joven alto de ojos azules, cabello negro y piel blanca, tenía muy buen porte si me permites hacértelo notar. – sonrió Marina. – no estaría de más dedicarle la canción, "me he enamorado de un fan" no te parece.

Marina empezó a reír y Lucy sólo sonrió.

- Qué imaginación tienes Marina.

- Di, lo que quieras, pero el chico en cuestión no puede pasar desapercibido, me sorprende que un ojo tan agudo como el tuyo…

- Suficiente Marina, mira, Anaís ya salió – dijo Lucy mirando hacia los probadores – quiero ver que trajes le escogiste – sonrió mientras tomaba las dos bufandas. – y me llevaré las dos bufandas.

- De acuerdo como gustes. – sonrió Marina, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Anaís llevaba puesto un alegre vestido de color amarillo.

- No te parece que este vestido está un poco fuera de temporada. – sonrió Anaís.

- Puede ser Anaís, pero yo no me precipitaría a rechazar mis elecciones.

- De acuerdo el precio está muy accesible supongo que por lo mismo que está fuera de temporada – dijo Anaís mirando la etiqueta.

- Cómpralo. – sugirió Marina cruzándose de brazos. – no estaría de más.

- No sé.

- Vamos Anaís, tu nunca te muestras impulsiva al comprar algo – agregó Marina mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

- Definitivamente no tanto como tu – se burló Lucy, Marina volteó a verla con no muy buenos ojos pero la pelirroja no podía dejar de reír al verla.

- Lucy trato de convencer a Anaís para que haga una oportuna adquisición y tu no me ayudas mucho con tus comentarios – dijo Marina un poco molesta.

- Oh discúlpame Marina no lo había notado – sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Ahora Anaís puedes hacerle caso a la experta o dejar pasar la oportunidad de tu vida.

- Vaya eso suena muy serio y drástico – se burló Lucy nuevamente.

- Lucy, por segunda ocasión tu comentario no me ayuda.

- Ja,ja,ja – Anaís sólo miraba entretenida a sus amigas.

Lucy sacó la lengua y nuevamente guardó silencio.

- Anaís comprarás el vestido o no? – preguntó Marina y Lucy negó con la cabeza, volteando la vista hacia un maniquí cuando Marina volteó a verla.

- Te observo Lucy aunque no lo creas – Marina lucía como una madre regañando a su hija pequeña y Lucy sólo reía tratando de interponer sus manos entre Marina y ella.

- De acuerdo, lo compraré – sonrío Anaís, más alegre por sus amigas que por la adquisición de su nuevo vestido.

- Yo no me precipitaría – le susurró Lucy por lo bajo, pero tratando de que Marina la escuchara y la volteara a ver con una graciosa cara de molestia.

Una vez que estuvieron en la caja Marina sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

- Disculpe señorita, quisiera, si es posible que guarde nuestros paquetes aquí, estamos haciendo un recorrido por las tiendas y sería muy pesado caminar con todas estas cosas.

- No hay problema

- Enviaremos a alguien a recogerlas, está bien?

- De acuerdo – sonrió la cajera mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

- Nuestro guardaespaldas tendrá una larga tarea – sonrió Marina – es el precio por despertarme tan temprano.

Sus dos compañeras sólo pudieron reír ante el comentario.

***

Caldina descansaba sentada en un restaurante haciendo llamadas telefónicas por celular.

- …sí muchas gracias, estoy segura que las chicas aceptarán… será cuestión de abrir un espacio en la agenda, no se preocupe… sí será después de las fechas de los conciertos, no nos será posible antes… el placer fue mío, hasta luego.

Una mesera llegó con un café en ese momento.

- Muchas gracias señorita – sonrió Caldina al tiempo que la mesera asentía. – Ráfaga crees que estoy saturando la agenda de las chicas? – preguntó mirando a su compañero.

- Descuida, tendrán sus merecidas vacaciones después de todas sus actividades.

- Bueno, eso de vacaciones es relativo, no creo que Aguila les deje mucho tiempo libre.

- Tal vez no, pero cualquiera cambiaría con gusto nuestras actividades por un poco de tiempo libre en Canadá.

- Jajaja, en eso tienes razón. – Caldina probó su café.

- Me pregunto como puedes tomar tanto café en un solo día.

- Es cuestión de costumbre cariño – sonrió dejando la taza. – me pregunto como la estarán pasando las chicas.

- Conociéndolas deben estar arrasando con las tiendas – rió Ráfaga.

- Bueno, Marina ya lo creo, pero Lucy y Anaís son más tranquilas con respecto a sus compras, aunque estando juntas no dudo que gastarán una fuerte suma de dinero – meditó un segundo – debería restringirles las tarjetas de crédito?

- Ya no son unas niñas, y el dinero que gastan se lo han ganado a pulso.

- Tienes razón, más que su representante parezco la mamá de las tres.

Ráfaga sonrió con una gota en la frente, mientras pensaba "no lo creo".

- Y por cierto donde esta Zaz – Ráfaga volteó tratando de encontrar al chico.

- Lo mandé a hacer unos encargos para mi, no debe tardar en llegar.

- Lo mandaste a comprar chocolates? – preguntó Ráfaga.

- Claro que no – respondió Caldina muy indignada.

- Lo mandaste a comprar chocolates – respondió Ráfaga.

- Bueno tal vez sí pude mencionarle que si pasaba casualmente por una tienda…

Ráfaga permaneció observándola.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hice, me confieso culpable – Caldina miró su reloj – bueno, creo que ya es hora de informarle a las chicas el lugar donde nos reuniremos.

- Como gustes – sonrió Ráfaga, y Caldina marcó un número en su teléfono, esperó unos segundos en el auricular. – Hola chicas, cómo están?... vaya por lo visto asaltando tiendas de ropa todavía… en serio? Me gustaría verla, después tendrán que modelarme sus adquisiciones… - sonrió mientras escuchaba las palabras de Marina – a Zaz, de acuerdo, tendré que avisarle en cuanto regrese, puedes pasarme la lista de tiendas – Caldina sacó una pluma y un papel y comenzó a anotar las tiendas, Ráfaga sólo veía como la mano de Caldina escribía y escribía tiendas – descuida, cuando lleguen al hotel todo estará en la habitación – sonrió alegremente la representante. – posdata? De acuerdo – Caldina escribió las últimas palabras que le dictó Marina – bueno, yo le entregaré el mensaje, pero pasemos a lo importante chicas, estoy ubicada en un lugar con una maravillosa vista, aunque he de confesarles que está un poco escondido, así que enviaré a Ráfaga a recogerlas, les parece en media hora en el lugar donde las dejamos? …perfecto, espero que nadie las reconozca hasta entonces, felices compras – sonrió Caldina y colgó el teléfono.

- Debo partir de inmediato?

- Sí, tienes el tiempo justo para llegar.

- Y Zaz?

- El tiene otra importante misión que cumplir – sonrió Caldina – no te preocupes por él, cuando traigas a las chicas podrás pasar por él.

- De acuerdo – Ráfaga pareció un poco confundido pero no perdió más tiempo.

- Y Ráfaga – interrumpió Caldina – trata de que nadie reconozca a las chicas, ya que llevas la limosina – sonrió Caldina.

- Eso no dependerá de mi solamente – terminó Ráfaga y se marchó.

***

- En serio chicas yo sé lo que les digo, en cualquiera de estas tiendas estará el traje perfecto para mi.

- Aparte de los 10 trajes perfectos que ya encontraste en las otras tiendas. – se burló Lucy.

- Tu problema Lucy es que no sabes apreciar mi buen gusto.

- No, mi problema es que tengo que cuidar el fondo de tu tarjeta de crédito.

- Escucha, el negocio de mi familia trabaja viento en popa, y mi trabajo me da el dinero suficiente para darme estos pequeños lujos, que tu prefieras ahorrar todo ese dinero sólo Dios sabe por que, es problema que a mi no me corresponde saber.

- Te metes en terrenos peligrosos Marina.

- No Lucy, sólo hice un comentario.

- Basta chicas, es suficiente. – Anaís se entrometió entre las dos al ver que la expresión de ambas había cambiado repentinamente.

- Descuida Anaís, no pasa nada – volvió a sonreírle. – verdad Lucy?

- Claro, no pasa nada – sonrió Lucy pero desvió la vista al ver que se aproximaba su limosina. – ya llegaron por nosotras.

- Perfecto – Marina comenzó a caminar en dirección del vehículo, mientras sus compañeras le seguían de cerca los pasos.

Ráfaga bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta.

- Tuvieron un buen día de compras.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – sonrió alegremente Marina.

Anaís también sonreía pero Lucy se limitó a subir al auto sin decir una sola palabra, fue realmente muy poco el tiempo que tuvieron que pasar en el auto se sentían cansadas por la larga caminata que habían hecho, pero estaban satisfechas por las cosas que habían conseguido comprar.

- Lucy parece como si no hubieras comprado nada en lo absoluto – dijo Marina a manera de comentario.

- Por que lo dices?

- Tienes una cara tan seria que parecería que te hubieras aburrido.

- Oh no, por el contrario, la ropa y vestidos que me compré me gustaron mucho – respondió la chica mientras miraba por la ventana – es sólo que tengo la mente ocupada en otros pensamientos – dijo sin voltear a ver a sus amigas, mientras pensaba en el papel que había mantenido en la bolsa de su pantalón desde que dejaron la firma de autógrafos, debía leerlo o no? No sabía que hacer, o quizás no quería darse por enterada.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al café, Caldina las saludó desde una mesa que se encontraba al aire libre rodeada de muchas plantas.

- Vaya este es un lugar muy hermoso – Anaís analizaba todo su entorno, era muy tranquilo pese a que se encontraba entre dos calles no había mucho tráfico, de su lado derecho había un pequeño parque con una fuente en el centro donde un par de personas parecían descansar sentadas en unas bancas, y a su alrededor miles de edificios que parecían ser oficinas o casas habitación, que parecían poco concurridos, algún coche pasaba por los alrededores de vez en cuando pero fuera de eso, la tranquilidad reinaba en los alrededores.

- No preguntaré como encontraste este lugar – dijo Marina mirando a Caldina a los ojos.

- Me parece perfecto, porque no pienso decirte como lo encontré – sonrió la representante de las chicas – ahora pueden tomar asiento, espero que les haya ido bien porque a partir de este momento se termina la sesión de compras.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa y Caldina por primera ocasión se puso realmente seria.

- Quería hablar con ustedes antes de empezar con el verdadero objetivo de este viaje. – las chicas guardaron silencio y se concentraron en la chica. – quiero que sepan que todos estamos contando mucho con el éxito de esta misión, sobre todo por que una de ustedes se verá inmiscuida directamente. – miró a Marina – la próxima victima ya fue seleccionada y es cuestión de un poco de tiempo y paciencia para que nuestra presa muerda el anzuelo.

- No debes preocuparte por mi Caldina, confío en todos los miembros de mi equipo, ya hemos estado investigando acerca de nuestro supuesto comprador de bienes raíces y estamos preparadas para todo…

- Lo sé, no niego que hayan obtenido mucha información y que el equipo sea el idóneo.

- Tampoco debes preocuparte porque yo sea la carnada – sonrió Marina – no estoy tan desprotegida como crees.

Caldina sonrió cerrando los ojos.

- Creo que mi mayor temor es saber que estoy arriesgado a una de mis mejores agentes – respondió sonriéndoles. – pero creo que tienen todo bajo control sin que yo se los diga.

- Caldina sólo debes preocuparte por fungir como nuestra representante el tiempo que sea necesario. – sonrió Anaís. – sin ti no podría haber convencido a mis padres para que me dejaran unirme al grupo.

- Basta, me haces sonrojar, yo no tuve nada que hacer realmente Aguila fue quien arregló todo no yo. – Las chicas miraron a Caldina.

- Sólo hay un favor que quiero pedirte desde el fondo de mi corazón Caldina – dijo Marina seriamente.

- Cuál es?

- Podríamos ordenar algo de comer, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre – sonrió mientras su estómago comenzaba a gruñir, una gota resbaló por la frente de Caldina, quien sólo atinó a reír, y llamar a una mesera para que les pidiera su orden.

- Disfruten de la comida chicas, porque deberán concentrarse en cuerpo y alma a la misión después de esto.

- Así será. – respondió Marina por las tres.

***

- Dime una cosa Clef, podremos salir de estas cuatro paredes sin que por ello cometamos un crimen – comentó Paris mientras cambiaba incansablemente el canal de la televisión. – o he de resignarme a pasar el resto de mis días encerrado en esta habitación

- Creía que te gustaba mucho practicar con tu guitarra

- Y me gusta, pero no me gusta permanecer tanto tiempo en cautiverio – volvió a decir mientras bostezaba.

- No veo que eso haya sido un problema para ti en estos días.

Paris tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Clef.

- De acuerdo, puedes ir a donde gustes este fin de semana, sólo debes tener cuidado con tus admiradores – comentó Clef mientras revisaba unas cosas en una agenda.

- Descuida nadie conoce a nuestro grupo todavía.

- Te sorprenderías si supieras el número de admiradores que tiene el grupo. – sonrió Clef sin voltear a verlo.

- Vaya eso si es una novedad.

***

Una vez que llegaron al hotel subieron a su habitación, Caldina las dejó en lo que arreglaba un par de cosas en el lobby, entraron en la recamara y Zaz se disponía a seguirlas.

- Zaz me permitirías hablar unos minutos con las chicas – sonrió amablemente Marina y el chico parpadeó confundido al ver la actitud de la chica, así que asintió.

- Pero no tarden demasiado.

- Sólo me llevará un minuto.

- De acuerdo, prepararé todo. – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Marina volteó descubrió la curiosa mirada de sus compañeras.

- Dos cosas chicas, primera, no se preocupen por mi, soy una buena actriz y una buena agente y segunda, Hikaru, esto sólo te lo voy a decir una sola vez.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre Hikaru volteó a verla molesta encontrándose con una desafiante mirada de su compañera.

- Desde que llegamos aquí has estado demasiado rara, te hemos cubierto en algunas ocasiones y nos hemos preocupado porque pareces aislarte de nosotras en los momentos más inesperados, no sé que te está sucediendo pero si es debido a la nota que recibiste el primer día que llegamos aquí te sugiero que reflexiones bien tus acciones y movimientos a partir de ahora porque no pienso poner mi vida en riesgo por alguna falla de tu parte.

Umi permaneció mirando seriamente a su compañera, la chica permaneció firme he inexpresiva, pero el cambio en el brillo de sus ojos le indicó que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas a detalle.

- Umi – Hikaru cerró los ojos – tienes razón al decir que he estado muy extraña en estos días – dijo lentamente sin abrir los ojos – discúlpame por eso, simplemente me topé de pronto con los fantasmas de un pasado que no deseaba recordar – continuó en voz muy calmada – pero nunca, nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo sólo por un tonto recuerdo – dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba el suelo – aunque te confieso que tus palabras me demuestran que eres una persona de quien debo cuidarme mucho – levantó la vista directamente hacia los ojos de su amiga con una sonrisa malvada. – así que terminaré con ese recuerdo en este momento – volteó la vista hacia Fuu y sin decir más sacó un papel que había mantenido con ella toda la tarde, con la duda acerca de si debía leerlo o no, sin mayor explicación lo rompió en mil pedazos mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón – "_Adiós, mi querido Halcón"_ – pensó mientras levantaba la mano y los papeles salían volando impulsados por el aire que soplaba.

Umi y Fuu sólo miraron la escena en silencio y justo cuando Hikaru volteó a verlas les sonrió.

- De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que tender una trampa perfecta.

Umi y Fuu se voltearon a ver, Umi encogió los hombros con una sonrisa y Fuu sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

**Notas de autora: **

Ok, para todos aquellos curiosos que quieren saber que decía el papel que acaba de romper nuestra pequeña pelirroja, decía algo sí:

"_Necesitamos hablar_

_te espero a las 10 en el lobby del hotel_

_Ai shiteru_

-

Halcón"

Y bueno me esperé hasta el domingo para publicar este capítulo, por que hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que quien quiera dejarme una felicitación puede hacerlo ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 9

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus ocupaciones, descolgó el auricular y escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

- Su cita de las 6 lo busca.

- Hágala pasar por favor. – el hombre cerró el catálogo que tenía frente a él y lo colocó a un lado, mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, la perilla giró y una chica con un entallado traje sastre de color azul y blanco entró por la puerta llevaba un bolso de la misma tonalidad de azul de su falda, se acercó hasta el escritorio y el hombre se levantó para recibirla.

- Bienvenida señorita Marina – saludó el señor Galtor tendiéndole la mano para saludarla, y ofreciéndole una silla frente a su escritorio.

- Mucho gusto en volver a verlo señor Esteban, disculpe si no le di mi apellido, pero puede decirse que estoy aquí de incógnita. – sonrió la chica.

- Oh sí, comprendo, siendo usted una de las Mistical Knights, no me sorprende.

- Vaya veo que ha investigado acerca de mi. – se burló Marina.

- No, en lo más mínimo, pero mi hija es una gran admiradora suya – sonrió el hombre.

- Oh, vaya, así que tiene una hija, que interesante. – sonrió Marina y Esteban también lo hizo. – bueno como se dará cuenta puede sentirse orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos afortunados de poder llamarme Marina. – dijo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Claro, claro, comprendo su posición – sonrió Esteban.

***

Zaz se encontraba en una camioneta escuchando la conversación por medio de unos audífonos.

- Creo que no tenemos problemas por el momento – les dijo a las chicas, Ray se encontraba monitoreando los alrededores por medio de un par de cámaras de seguridad que había logrado interconectar con un par de sus sistemas mientras Wind se concentraba en teclear unas claves en su computadora. - Alguna novedad chicas?

- Tenemos a dos guarda espaldas ubicados en el ala izquierda del segundo piso, y el último espera en el estacionamiento, parece que Ceres será la última persona de este día. – Ray volteó hacia Zaz con una sonrisa – al parecer sólo la secretaria sabe que Ceres se encuentra con Esteban.

- No hay más guardias?

- Tal parece que no – Ray estudió las diferentes cámaras de seguridad. – y no es extraño que no haya una cámara de seguridad en el interior del despacho del señor Galtor.

- Bastante sospechoso.

- Más que sospechoso, es perfecto, tanto para él como para nosotros.

- Tienes alguna idea.

- Espero que irrumpir en una propiedad privada no me traiga cargos ante la ley – sonrió Ray mirando a Zaz. – Wind puedes decirme si la puerta del despacho de Esteban tiene algún mecanismo especial para abrirse?

- Una buena llave maestra – sonrió Fuu sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

- Zaz crees que podrías tener una de esas fabulosas llaves maestras que siempre nos salvan la vida – sonrió Ray.

- Dame unos minutos y la tendrás antes que Ceres salga.

- Cuento con eso – terminó Ray.

***

- Entonces me dijo que quería una casa.

- Sí, quiero comprar una casa, en un lugar agradable, tal vez en alguna costa, o algún lugar con piscina, usted sabe que las fiestas de los famosos suelen ser elegantes y a mi en lo personal me agradan las fiestas en las piscinas, el agua es uno de mis mayores placeres.

- Comprendo, por algo su nombre es Marina – sonrió Esteban deslizando su mano por el escritorio hasta tomar la de ella – me agradaría mucho poder mostrarle un par de casas, claro siempre y cuando tenga tiempo.

- Por eso no se preocupe, de hecho, me he escapado un par de horas sólo para venir a verlo – sonrió inocentemente – a mi representante no le agrada que ande sola, no fue fácil burlarla ni a ella ni a mis compañeras, pero quiero darles la sorpresa usted comprende, a ellas les hace falta algo como una fiesta y un lugar donde poder descansar tranquilamente, así que nadie sabe que he venido a verlo – Marina colocó su dedo sobre sus labios – este será un secreto – agregó acariciando la mano de Esteban. – sólo dígame que día puede recibirme nuevamente y yo haré todo lo posible por estar aquí.

- Tendré que confirmarlo con mi secretaria, podría llamarla mañana en la mañana.

- Con todo gusto – sonrió Marina.

- De acuerdo, entonces le mostraré este catálogo, son algunas de las casas que me gustaría mostrarle. – diciendo esto tomó el catálogo que había mantenido junto a él en el escritorio.

- Esta casa es hermosa – dijo Marina tras ver la quinta casa del catálogo – y parece que se encuentra muy lejos de la ciudad.

- Sí, hay una amplia distancia que separa a la ciudad de esta casa, debe uno salir un poco a carretera, espero eso no sea un inconveniente.

- _Perfecto –_ pensó Marina. – por el contrario Esteban es perfecta, algo alejado de la civilización donde nadie nos moleste – sonrió mirando al hombre a los ojos. – ya quisiera verla – agregó dando vuelta al catálogo.

Esteban sólo permaneció mirando a la joven, hasta que terminó de hojear el catálogo

- Entonces creo que sólo queda fechar el día en que podamos ir a visitar las casas no, espero si no fuera un inconveniente el que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para revisarlas todas a detalle, ya que es una elección que quiero hacer a conciencia.

- En lo absoluto.

- Quizás sea necesario más de una visita – sonrió inocentemente – espero no quitarle mucho tiempo.

- Por el contrario, tener clientes como usted es un completo deleite – sonrió al ver que Marina tomaba su bolsa para marcharse.

- Entonces estaré pendiente de su llamada – le guiñó un ojo – hay que ser discretos en esto.

- Como desee – diciendo esto la guió hasta la puerta y tras besarle la mano Marina salió del lugar. – en la entrada la esperaba la limosina que la llevaría al hotel.

***

- Bueno tal parece que Ceres ya se retira. – dijo Zaz.

- Será bueno regresar de una vez? – preguntó Wind mientras analizaba un par de cosas que habían aparecido en su monitor.

- No – dijo Ray – necesitamos esperar a que Esteban salga del edificio, es importante que sepamos si sale sólo, o escoltado, o si hay alguien más que permanezca en el edificio.

- De acuerdo en ese caso, abramos el micrófono de Ceres – Zaz presionó un botón. – Es la conversación más aburrida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

- _Cállate Zaz, no me interesa saber tu opinión al respecto. _

- Podrías al menos haberle preguntado algo que nos fuera de importancia no lo crees?

- _Tranquilo, te prometo que tendrás la exclusiva de seguir todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con Esteban _– respondió Ceres riendo poco después.

- Es acaso una venganza por haberte despertado tan temprano?

- _No descartes la idea._ – respondió Ceres.

- Ceres puedes decirme que encontraste de novedad que pueda sernos útil? – preguntó Ray.

- _No había nadie más en el edificio y la secretaria se fue poco después que yo entrara a la oficina, observé que Esteban presionaba el comunicador poco después que comenzamos a hablar, y cuando salí ya no estaban sus cosas y el escritorio estaba limpio. _

- Estas segura? No vimos salir a nadie.

- _Pues el escritorio me daba a entender como si no hubiera nadie, quizás se hubiera retrazado en algún lugar pero en el camino de salida no la vi por ningún lugar._

- Quizás esté todavía en algún archivero, o en otra oficina cerrando todo. – sugirió Wind.

- Puede ser – Ray cambiaba la vista de las cámaras de seguridad, pero una vez que las hubo pasado todas miró extrañada el monitor – a menos que esté en la oficina de Esteban no veo señales de la secretaria.

- Entonces enfoquemos la cámara que está fuera de la oficina de Esteban.

- _Chicas, quieren que les ayude en algo? _

- Sí, puedes dirigirte al hotel con toda calma y decirme si el auto de color verde que los está siguiendo continua en la persecución? – sonrió Ray.

- _Auto de color verde?... ah ya lo vi, con todo gusto, quieren que les ordene la cena o espero a que lleguen? _

- Si tienes suerte, podremos desayunar mañana juntas – sonrió Ray mientras decía eso.

- _Entonces no vendrán a dormir? Quieren que me reúna con ustedes en algún lugar. _

- No, creo que Esteban te habrá mandado vigilar por esta noche para saber tus movimientos, es probable que te siga un par de días para saber todo tu itinerario, así que permanece en el hotel.

- _Qué aburrido, espero que pasen alguna película buena en la televisión. _

- Comienzo a sospechar que elegiste ser la víctima para librarte del trabajo.

- _Yo no tengo la culpa de tener bajo mi responsabilidad representar a una joven despreocupada de la vida. _

- Sí claro. – ser burló Ray. – le diré a Caldina que lo compense con horas extra de ensayo – terminó.

- _Oye!! Yo no tengo la culpa! Prefiero cambiar de lugar a un castigo así…_

Ray se mantenía sacando la lengua mientras escuchaba a Ceres, y sonrió volteando a ver a Wind.

- Nos veremos después Ceres, Zaz te cubrirá por esta noche.

- _Crees que eso puede hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo? Es un insulto._

- Lo mismo pienso de ti – respondió Zaz molesto.

- Cambio y fuera Ceres. – terminó Ray mientras Zaz la miraba molestó – no iba a permitir una discusión en horas de trabajo – sonrió Ray – mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, podremos regresar y le dirás lo que quieras frente a frente.

- Si no hay más remedio.

- Atentos, la secretaria está saliendo de la oficina de Esteban. – dijo Wind mirando el monitor que Ray tenía frente a ella. – tal parece que ya es hora de salir de trabajar.

- Creo que lo mejor será hacerle una pequeña entrevista a esa secretaria no te parece Wind. – Ray se mantenía mirando el monitor pensativa.

- Definitivamente.

- Bueno entonces en cuanto salga Esteban necesito que lo sigas Zaz.

- Entendido.

- Wind y yo veremos la mejor forma de irrumpir en la oficina de Esteban.

- Qué se diviertan – sonrió Zaz mientras bajaba de la camioneta. – les dejaré las llaves.

- Muy amable. – Ray observó como el chico se colocaba en una esquina del edificio, justo cuando el auto salía del lugar Zaz tomaba un taxi.

- Bueno a que dificultades me enfrentaré?

Wind le tendió un papel con una clave.

- Una simple alarma doméstica. – sonrió. – descuida las cámaras están bien cuidadas – diciendo esto cambió su lugar al que Ray había mantenido frente a unos monitores, mientras Ray se dirigía a la puerta trasera.

- Cuento contigo. – con esto bajó del auto.

***

Ceres se disponía a subir cuando en la entrada del ascensor se topo con Clef, permaneció estática en su lugar un segundo justo cuando Clef la reconoció.

- Srita Ceres, mucho gusto en volver a verla.

- El gusto es mío, Clef

- Veo que esta vez no la acompañan sus amigas.

- Eh? No, ellas están en otro lugar, yo acabo de llegar.

- Me sorprende, creía que siempre estaban juntas, la mayoría de las chicas son así.

- No siempre – se sonrojó Ceres, mientras permanecía un segundo en silencio.

- Supongo que estará muy ocupada?

- No realmente, pensaba ir a mi habitación y pedir algo de cenar.

- Se molestaría si la invito a cenar algo al restaurante.

- Claro que no – sonrió Ceres "_Las chicas se morirán cuando les cuente_"

***

- Estás seguro que Clef te dejó salir?

- Claro, después de todo no es tan malo como pensaba, pero piensa a donde llevaremos a las chicas mañana.

- Mmmm… es una buena pregunta – Ascot se rascó la barbilla. – hay un bar a unas cuadras de aquí, podría ser una buena opción.

- Oye eso estaría muy bien, un bar después de todo no las veremos hasta después de las 9 así que será perfecto y por cierto ya encontraste su habitación?

- El señor de la recepción no quiere soltar detalle, dice que esa es información confidencial.

- Como espía te mueres de hambre Ascot – se burló Paris. – pero deben estar en alguna habitación de este hotel, tendremos que seguirlas cuando las volvamos a ver.

- Pero son muy escurridizas, además no todos tenemos alma de espía. – dijo Ascot cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh quizás accedan a darnos el número de su habitación, todo es posible. – agregó Paris mientras se quedaba pensativo.

- Lo bueno es que no saben que somos un grupo de música, Clef me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con las fans, no me gustaría que esas chicas se dejaran impresionar así de fácil – dijo Paris mientras cerraba los ojos – tu que crees que Anaís caería rendida a mis pies si supiera que soy un cantante.

- No lo creo, esa chica parece ser demasiado inteligente para dejarse apantallar con algo así.

- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió Paris – y es una chica muy bonita. – suspiró.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja no me dirás que te flechó cupido. – se burló Ascot y Paris se sonrojo.

- Di lo que quieras pero tu no podías quitarle los ojos de encima a Marina – después de eso tocó el turno a Ascot de sonrojarse.

- Claro que no.

- Apuestas – sonrió Paris.

Ascot sólo miró a Paris molesto.

- Bueno, como sea, espero con ansias el día de mañana.

***

Caldina contestó la llamada de su celular cuando observó el número telefónico.

- Bueno… Aguila, que sorpresa escucharte cariño… las chicas? Dónde más pueden estar, aún no regresan de su misión… claro, claro, le diré a Ray que se comunique contigo en cuanto regrese, pero no la esperes temprano… ok, ok, le diré que no importa la hora, pero creo que sería mejor que hablaras cuando sabes que está en el hotel… no, por supuesto que me encanta ser tu mensajera – dijo en tono de sarcasmo. – relájate cariño, cuando ha fallado esa chica… no te preocupes, regresará en un par de horas, después de todo les he dado el día libre mañana sólo una fugaz visita al auditorio y se olvidarán de mi por el resto del fin de semana… bueno descansa cariño, esa tos que tienes no se escucha nada bien, de acuerdo – sonrió – besos, adiós – después de eso colgó.

- Dios mío, si tanto le gusta esa chica debe decírselo de una vez y no meterme en mitad del problema – gruñó Caldina mientras se metía entre las sábanas. - bueno creo que por hoy puedo descansar tranquilamente. – diciendo esto activó la alarma de su despertador – mañana también será un día pesado.

***

Las horas transcurrieron y la noche poco a poco se fue disipando del firmamento, las estrellas desaparecían con forme la aurora hacía su aparición, Ceres abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana de la habitación y fue cuando descubrió que sus compañeras habían regresado pero ni siquiera había sentido cuando llegaron.

- Vaya que sigilosas – dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba las cortinas de la ventana – habrán regresado hace poco – susurró somnolienta mientras se metía nuevamente en su cama. – buenas noches. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron un par de horas sin que nadie se dignara siquiera a molestar a las chicas, Caldina había hablado nuevamente con Aguila para explicarle que Ray estaba demasiado cansada como para atender su llamada, aunque Aguila no sonó muy contento, la mañana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Chicas… chicas… - Caldina entró en la habitación cuando ya pasaba del medio día. – deben despertar chicas, ya es muy tarde.

Ceres sólo dio media vuelta emitiendo un sonido apenas audible.

- Ray? Despierta – Caldina movió un poco a la chica.

Ray abrió los ojos, la luz estaba apagada y era realmente muy poca la luz del sol que se filtraba a través del filo de las cortinas.

- Qué hora es?

- Ya es más del medio día, no pensarán dormir todo el día o sí.

- Es una tentadora opción – sonrió mientras se estiraba.

- Quiero mostrarles hoy el auditorio donde tendremos el otro ensayo.

- Creí que no haríamos nada hoy.

- Será algo realmente rápido en menos tiempo del que piensan estarán fuera de esto.

- De acuerdo.

- Cómo les fue ayer? – Ray le guiñó el ojo.

- Ya lo verás, hoy le enviaremos la información a Aguila.

- Y hablando de Aguila, me pidió que te dijera que le hablaras en cuanto llegaras, pero como no supe la hora a la cual llegaron pues tuve que decirle que le hablarías cuando te levantaras.

- Gracias por el mensaje – respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.

- Vaya ese rubor nuevamente, mejor dejamos esta conversación para después – Caldina sonrió.

- Caldina. – Ray se sonrojó aún más.

- Ceres, Wind, levántense – Caldina trató de levantar a ambas chicas. – andando chicas tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Cosas que hacer? No dijiste que hoy no haríamos nada – recriminó Ceres abrazando su almohada.

- No hay que ser perezosas chicas, el día es brillante fuera de este cuarto.

- Wind estoy soñando o Caldina me dijo que podía salir fuera de esta habitación – dijo Ceres somnolienta.

- Si eres capaz de hacer bromas significa que ya estás despierta, andando chicas las esperaré sólo 30 minutos.

- 30 minutos? Eso no es ni el tiempo que empleo en bañarme – dijo Ceres levantando la cara con el cabello completamente despeinado.

- Entonces tendrán que apresurarse – dijo Caldina por último.

En tiempo record las chicas se encontraban listas, mientras Wind y Ceres iban con Caldina Ray decidió llamar por teléfono a Aguila.

- Aguila? – Ray sonrió al escuchar la voz del chico por el auricular. – Caldina me dijo que querías hablar conmigo… sí, muy bien, Zaz ya le envió un par de cosas a Geo, y espero enviarte el resto de la información hoy en la tarde, Caldina quiere mostrarnos el auditorio… sí, estoy muy emocionada, no puedo creer que estaré en un concierto… - se sonrojó mientras escuchaba – Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte… seré la violinista del grupo – sonrió - … que, quien me enseñó a tocar violín? - guardó silencio un largo momento – sí, fue él.

- Por cierto Hikaru, quisiera hablar contigo cuando regreses del viaje, aunque estarán un par de semanas más allá no dejes de estar en contacto conmigo.

- Descuida, tendrás noticias constantes de mi.

Después de un pequeño silencio.

- Aguila tengo que irme, Caldina me espera junto con las chicas, hablaremos después.

- De acuerdo.

- Hasta luego.

- Adios.

Colgó el teléfono, y mirando el estuche de su violín que había permanecido recargado en una de las sillas se levantó y lo llevó con ella, sin saber por qué.

***

Caldina mantuvo a las chicas detrás de la puerta mientras ella se encontraba frente a ellas.

- Bueno chicas están listas? – sonrió la representante y las tres jóvenes no mostraron mucha emoción – Este es el foro estrella.

Había un largo corredor que llevaba hacia el escenario.

- Vaya es muy largo este corredor – dijo Ceres mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

- Me pregunto si realmente será tan grande como dicen – sonrió Wind.

- Mucho más – dijo Caldina deteniéndose a la entrada del túnel.

Las tres chicas se quedaron de una pieza al ver la inmensidad del lugar, el escenario se encontraba frente a ellas y no lucía tan impresionante como la cantidad de asientos que había frente a él, Wind caminó un par de pasos descubriendo que la amplitud del lugar era impresionante y al pensar en la capacidad de gente que podía entrar ahí la espantaba.

- Este es…? – Ray caminó hacia el centro del escenario, y miró muy en el fondo en la parte superior un par de reflectores.

- Esto podría compararse con un estadio de fútbol – dijo Ceres admirando el lugar.

- Más o menos. – Caldina se paseo por el escenario con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cuerpo – y? que opinan?

- Increíble – respondió Ray

- Si la capacidad te sorprende deberías ver la buena acústica que tiene este lugar, puedes escuchar un alfiler cayendo desde la última fila.

- No puedo creerlo, como es posible… - preguntó Ray.

- Eso deberás preguntárselo al arquitecto no a mi. – sonrió Caldina. – bueno esto era todo lo que quería que vieran, ya podemos regresar al hotel.

- Vaya ya quisiera ensayar aquí – sonrió Ceres – con lugares como este uno se motiva. – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Ehm… adelántense chicas, las alcanzaré en un momento. – dijo Ray permaneciendo frente al escenario.

- Estás segura? – Caldina volteó.

- No tardaré mucho, sólo será un minuto. – sonrió Ray mirando a Caldina.

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida - Vaya que chica, creo que tendremos que esperarla – dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la limosina.

Ray sacó su violín del estuche donde lo había mantenido, lo acomodó en su hombro mirando hacia lo que sería su auditorio quería imaginar que se sentiría tocar ante todo ese estadio lleno y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar sabiendo que no había nadie más.

Clef había asistido al foro para inspeccionar el lugar antes que fueran los ensayos, abrió la puerta del corredor que lo guiaba hasta el escenario, de pronto escucho unas tranquilas notas rompiendo el silencio, sobre el escenario, la grácil figura de una joven pelirroja se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía tocando, las suaves notas del instrumento inundaban el lugar como si quisieran transmitir alguna clase de mensaje sonoro, cada movimiento acompañado sólo por la soledad del lugar y el silencio roto sólo por las notas musicales, hasta que terminó la melodía no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que quedara inconclusa tan bella canción.

- Es una hermosa melodía, Petirrojo

El sonido de esa voz hizo que reaccionara de golpe y bajara su violín como un acto reflejo.

- Me asustaste – dijo Ray y sonrió poco después – Cómo estás Clef?

- Bien, finalmente conozco al tan famoso Petirrojo, nunca tuvimos tiempo de conocernos en persona. – Ray pareció sonreír con algo más de tranquilidad.

- Yo llegué a conocerte pero no te reconocí cuando te vi en el hotel, estás un poco diferente – agregó desviando la vista y cerrando los ojos.

- Así que ahora te llamas Ray.

- Sí, así es, ahora soy una simple violinista en un grupo musical, de vez en cuando soy vocalista, pero no tendrás la desgracias de verme muy seguido en ese puesto – rió suavemente.

- Según recuerdo decían que tenías una voz hermosa.

- Eso seguramente te lo dijo mi hermano y permíteme decirte que mentía, la vocalista de nuestro grupo si tiene una voz privilegiada. – dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el estuche de su violín

- Qué ocurrió contigo? desapareciste simplemente de la faz de la tierra.

- Así estaba destinado a ser Clef, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden forzarse, uno debe aprender a renunciar cuando aún es tiempo. – dijo volteando a ver a Clef.

- No me pareció que tu fueras del tipo de persona que renunciaras así nada más.

- Tienes razón, no era el tipo de persona que renunciaba así nada más, pero las cosas no pudieron ser de otra forma. – Ray guardó su violín y cerró el estuche con algo de fuerza – pero ninguno de ustedes parece comprender lo que ocurrió conmigo.

- Halcón te buscó mucho tiempo. – comentó Clef al ver que Ray se acercaba a él en afán de irse, la chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

- En serio? No creo que realmente me hubiera buscado tanto. – Ray miró a Clef profundamente. – No tanto como yo lo busqué a él. – respondió con amargura. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme, me están esperando – pasó junto a Clef y se detuvo segundos después – por cierto dile a Halcón que no pude regresarle esto la última vez que lo vi porque no lo traía conmigo – Dándose media vuelta dejó el estuche en el suelo, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo depositó en la mano de Clef, lo miró seriamente un segundo, sonrió y después se marchó.

Clef observó como se marchaba y al bajar la vista encontró un medallón en su mano.

- Tal vez halcón pueda dárselo a su futura esposa. – terminó diciendo Ray poco antes de salir del auditorio.

Clef permaneció consternado unos segundos, había escuchado muchas veces la historia de amor que esa pareja había mantenido y le parecía algo sorprendente tener en sus manos lo que parecía ser el último vestigio de lo hubiera sido un cuento de hadas.

- Qué fue lo que te hicimos petirrojo? – preguntó mirando el brillante medallón que mantenía en la mano.

Hikaru Shidou.

14 de Junio de 2005


	10. Chapter 10

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 10

Cuando Ray llegó al carro sus amigas la notaron algo diferente, caminaba un poco despacio pero no con tristeza sino como si disfrutara cada paso que daba, miraba su entorno, y el cielo, llevaba el estuche de su violín en la mano y sonreía alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

- Vaya estás muy feliz – se sorprendió Ceres.

- La acústica del auditorio es increíble – sonrió Ray – me muero de ganas por ensayar aquí, pero por hoy… – dijo cerrando los ojos y subiendo al auto. – …creo que puedo estar conforme.

- Si tu lo dices – respondió Ceres algo confundida, Wind se encontraba dentro del auto estudiando una hoja.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Ray confundida.

- Una partitura. – sonrió Wind.

- Alguna nueva canción?

- Caldina acaba de entregármela. – respondió Wind mirando hacia Caldina.

- Es una nueva canción que acabo de conseguir para ustedes, no estaría mal que la practicaran.

- No la quieres para el próximo concierto o si? – preguntó Ceres.

- Claro que no, ya les he puesto suficiente trabajo para estos dos conciertos, descansen y diviértanse lo que les resta del fin de semana, esta canción es para después de los conciertos.

- Dios, no hemos terminado la agenda y ya tenemos más trabajo – dijo Ceres bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota – acaso te deleitas con nuestro sufrimiento – miró a Caldina con cara de torturada.

- Y esto apenas comienza – sonrió Caldina en respuesta mientras el auto se ponía en marcha y las chicas quedaban congeladas ante el comentario.

- Será un gran encabezado para los periódicos, "Mistical Knights, mueren de cansancio debido a su representante"

Caldina cerró los ojos mientras negaba.

- Para conseguir el éxito deben esforzarse un poco chicas – sonrió Caldina.

- Más! – respondieron las tres al unísono.

- Oh vamos no exageren tampoco las hago trabajar tanto – trató de defenderse Caldina.

Mientras Ceres respondía al comentario de Caldina, Ray volteó hacia su violín, y sólo por un segundo sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón.

**Flash Back**

- Satoru me comentó que tu familia era muy rica – sonrió mientras volteaba a ver al chico quien apartó la vista de documento que leía en ese momento.

- Qué pretendes? – le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Hikaru sonrió y se acercó un poco, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde Lantis se encontraba.

- Nada, como podría yo pretender algo – dijo inocentemente mientras Lantis inclinaba un poco la cabeza de lado.

- Pregunta. – volvió a decir sin quitarle la vista.

- Sólo tenía curiosidad, dicen que a los hijos de las personas muy ricas les enseñan a tocar varios instrumentos musicales, es cierto.

Lantis dejó lo que se encontraba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención a su compañera mientras se cruzaba de brazos cerró los ojos, mientras Hikaru permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar sin dejar de sonreír.

- Piano, violín, guitarra y creo que en algún momento mi madre quiso que tocara flauta, responde eso tu pregunta. – terminó volteando a verla manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces aprendiste piano por tu hermano, violín por tu padre, trataste de tocar flauta por tu mamá pero te gustó más el estilo bohemio de la guitarra.

- Si ya lo habías investigado para que te molestaste en preguntármelo – respondió Lantis

- Es más divertido cuando tu me dices la respuesta – Hikaru abrazó a Lantis por el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. – no te gustaría que me quedara con la duda de saber si mi información es cierta o falsa.

Lantis la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él terminó por sentarla en sus piernas mientras Hikaru se mantenía abrazada a su cuello, un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar pero al romperlo.

- Alguna otra pregunta que tenga que responder esta noche? – sonrió Lantis.

- Sólo una más – respondió Hikaru dejando al chico a la espera.

Hikaru deslizó su dedo lentamente por el perfil del rostro de Lantis mientras lo estudiaba a detalle.

- Me enseñarías a tocar algún instrumento musical? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Soy un maestro muy exigente. – sonrió el chico.

- No soy una alumna que se de por vencida fácilmente – sonrió Hikaru.

- Qué te gustaría aprender?

- Mmmmm… guitarra…mmmm… violín… mmmmm…. piano… - sonrió mirando a Lantis – diría que también flauta pero dudo mucho que recuerdes algo – sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Si quieres aprender a tocar flauta tendrás que conseguirte otro maestro – dijo Lantis acariciando la mejilla de Hikaru para después besarla.

- Trabajarás hasta tarde? – Hikaru miró el documento que Lantis había mantenido en la mano.

- Sólo es un informe.

- Por qué no dejas que Satoru lo haga – volvió a sacar la lengua.

- Me parece que él ha hecho los últimos cinco informes – meditó Lantis un segundo.

- Uno más no le hará daño – se burló Hikaru.

- Estás segura?

- Bueno de acuerdo, una de cal por todas las de arena – diciendo esto se levantó pero justo cuando se disponía a alejarse Lantis la tomó de la mano y dejó algo en ella, cuando volteó a verlo, se encontró con un brillante medallón – qué es esto?

- Una promesa – respondió Lantis mirándola a los ojos – algún día te convertirás en mi esposa – sonrió Lantis mientras que Hikaru sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sin pensarlo se apartó corriendo del lugar pero justo al llegar a la puerta volteó a verlo, aún sonrojada, aún con el corazón palpitando acelerado pero sonriendo, sin pensarlo dos veces le tiró un beso con la mano y salió del cuarto.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _"Cuanta inocencia había en mis promesas del pasado"_ – pensó Ray mientras miraba el estuche de su violín.

- Caldina creo que olvidé decirte que saldríamos hoy en la noche – dijo de pronto Ceres sacando a Ray de sus pensamientos.

- Está bien, quieren que las escolte un guardaespaldas o irán solas. – Ceres y Wind se voltearon a ver.

- Creo que lo mejor es que Zaz nos acompañe – sonrió Ray.

- De acuerdo, entonces le informaré cuando lleguemos al hotel. – sonrió Caldina.

***

- Crees que deberíamos comprarles algo? – preguntó Paris, columpiándose en una silla. – tal vez una flor.

- No crees que parecería sospechoso.

- Sospechoso?

- Bueno apenas las conocemos.

- Y eso que? – preguntó Paris.

- No crees que debamos ser más prudentes?

- Prudentes? – Paris hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos como si pensara en la palabra – No. – respondió después de un segundo. – yo le compraré una flor a Anaís.

- Creo que necesitas salir más con ella antes de regalarle una flor no te parece?

- No, quiero conquistarla como a las chicas les gusta, y si he de ser romántico para conseguirlo, lo haré, acaso tu no quieres conquistar a Marina.

- Bueno… - Ascot se sonrojó - … tal vez.

- Tal vez?... Con esa actitud no llegarás muy lejos. – se burló Paris. – tendré que darte un par de lecciones. – sonrió y Ascot sólo permaneció mirándolo con cara de "mejor no".

***

- Ray no tienes que venir si no quieres – dijo Ceres.

- Por qué lo dices? – volteó a verla Ray cuando iban llegando a la entrada de su habitación.

- Bueno es que como vamos a ir en pareja, tal vez te sientas un poco excluida.

- Zaz será mi pareja en ese caso – sonrió Ray. – además, el que ustedes vayan acompañadas no significa que yo no pueda conseguirme una pareja en cualquier momento, las cosas que mejor salen son las que no se planean.

- Je, je, je en eso tienes razón – dijo Ceres. – espero que te diviertas tanto como nosotras tenemos planeado divertirnos verdad Wind? – diciendo esto le dio un ligero codazo a la chica pero ella no respondió nada sólo se sonrojó. – vaya, así que nuestra querida diosa del viento se ha enamorado de un simple chico mortal - sonrió Ceres mirando como Wind se sonrojaba más y más.

- Es cierto eso? – Ray también sonrió volteando a ver a Wind. – tendrás que contármelo todo.

- No hay nada que contar – respondió la chica completamente sonrojada.

- Sí claro – se burló Ceres entrando en la habitación – esperamos algo más de acción esta noche no es cierto – le guiñó un ojo y Wind abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

- No – respondió sin pensarlo.

- Eso dices ahora – Ceres se detuvo un segundo - pero descuida no dejaré que nadie te haga nada que tu no quieras – sonrió pícaramente.

- Ceres – respondió Wind tratando de defenderse y Ray simplemente entró en el cuarto mientras Ceres sonreía alegremente.

***

Mientras las chicas se cambiaban Caldina le informaba a Zaz de su trabajo de esa noche.

- Guarda espaldas? – dijo no muy contento. – yo quiero salir esta noche.

- Vamos Zaz, las chicas también quieren salir, puedes ayudarles por esta vez.

- No veo porqué tengo que ser yo quien las acompañe ellas pueden cuidarse por si solas.

- No lo dudo, pero nunca está de más la presencia masculina, que tal si algún chico se acerca a Ceres con malas intensiones.

- Qué se la lleven, nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

- Oh vamos, se que te preocupas por ella tanto como te preocupas por Wind y Ray o no?

- Claro que no.

- Ray también quiere salir esta noche, las acompañarás?

Zaz se volteó cruzado de brazos y completamente sonrojado.

- Tal parece que no quieres, bueno entonces les diré a las chicas que tendrán que valerse por si solas esta noche – dijo con suma tristeza – y que se cuiden de todo aquel chico que llegue con malas intensiones porque podrían hacerles daño – Caldina ponía cara cada vez más triste – y que yo estaré esperando pacientemente su regreso por si tuvieran algún problema – sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se cubrió el rostro mientras Zaz comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por su actitud.

- De acuerdo, saldré con ellas – respondió resignado.

- Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió Caldina apartándose el pañuelo y tras levantarse se dirigió a la salida – te sugiero que comiences a cambiarte ya o no alcanzarás a estar listo – terminó mientras salía del cuarto.

- Oye!! Eso fue trampa – dijo por último quedando parado en mitad de la habitación – siempre hace lo mismo – dijo cuando bajó la cabeza y los brazos en señal de derrota.

***

- … y entonces Wind decidió que era tiempo de irnos – terminó Ceres con su relato mientras se cepillaba el cabello – pero por la mirada de Paris, intuyo que Wind le dejó una muy buena impresión.

Ray sonrió alegremente.

- Me alegro tanto por ti Wind – abrazó a la chica.

- Pero si no platicamos de nada importante. – se apenó Wind.

- Hay tiempo – sonrió Ray.

- Pero a partir del Lunes no tendremos tiempo para hacer prácticamente nada.

- Nimiedades Wind – se burló Ceres – si eso es lo que te preocupa ya veremos la forma para que vuelvas a ver a ese chico – sonrió ampliamente.

- Ceres tiene razón, recuerda que hay más tiempo que vida Wind – Ray le guiñó un ojo.

- Y hablando de volver a ver, adivinen con quien cené anoche.

- Tom Cruise… Cris O'Donell – respondió Ray mientras pensaba en alguien más – Matt Demon? – preguntó sacando la lengua.

- Buenas opciones, pero ninguna correcta – sonrió Ceres.

- Pues si no fue mínimo Orlando Bloom me pierdo – terminó Ray encogiéndose de hombros.

- Qué poca imaginación tienes – se mostró algo molesta poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra y Ray le guiñó un ojo sacando la lengua.

- El problema es que tu no tienes tan buenas opciones Ceres – dijo en son de broma.

- Debería dejarte con la duda pero no dejaré a Wind con la duda por tu causa.

Ray le sacó la lengua y Ceres se volteó indiferente hacia Wind.

- Mientras ustedes se encargaban de salvar al mundo – dijo cerrando los ojos – y yo permanecía aquí sola, triste y relegada.

- Podemos cambiar lugares la próxima vez si tu lo deseas – interrumpió Ray.

- Ni hablar – agregó Ceres en tono entre orgulloso e indignado. – me topé con el chico que conocimos el primer día que llegamos aquí.

- El del ascensor? – preguntó Wind.

- Bingo – respondió Ceres con una sonrisa – y como todo un caballero al ver a la doncella en peligro, procedió a salvarme…

- Le dijo hola – respondió Ray mirando a Wind como si estuviera haciendo una traducción.

- …y al verme en buen estado, montamos en su corcel blanco como la nieve y partimos hacia rumbos inesperados…

- La invitó a salir – volvió a traducir Ray.

- … y justo en medio de la noche plagada de estrellas, vislumbramos una estrella fugaz.

- Mmmm… no sé si la invitó a salir y luego se arrepintió, o quizás la invitó a salir y vieron algo maravilloso. – volvió a interrumpir Ray.

- Lo segundo – respondió Ceres con una sonrisa.

- Así que, volviste a ver a ese chico? que afortunada, y dime a donde te invitó ayer, cuando se suponía que te quedarías en la habitación del hotel para que el espía de Esteban tuviera buenas referencias tuyas. – dijo Ray cruzándose de brazos.

- Tranquilízate, sólo me invitó a cenar algo al restaurante del hotel, no he salido de estas cuatro paredes después de eso.

- Entonces te invitó a cenar.

- Sí, y fue maravilloso, es un hombre sumamente interesante, sabías que aunque es tan apuesto nunca se ha casado, creo que aún no encuentra a la chica adecuada pero aquí estoy yo para corregir ese error – dijo sacando la lengua - y que ahora es el representante de un grupo musical nuevo llamado "Cephirians" y que justamente se van a presentar en el mismo foro que nosotras, supongo que tendré la suerte de ver a Clef por más tiempo ahora en los ensayos.

- Qué suerte – sonrió Ray mientras pensaba "yo se de él mucho más de lo que te imaginas pero mantén la ilusión… no sabía que fuera representante de un grupo?" – dices que es representante?

- Sí, desde hace un año me parece – respondió Ceres extrañada.

- Un año? – Ray se quedó pensativa.

- Sí, porqué lo preguntas?

- Nada en especial – Ray movió sus manos tratando de evitar nuevas preguntas.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece extraño que siendo representante no hubiéramos escuchado de él en todo este tiempo – dijo Wind haciendo voltear a sus amigas.

- Bueno tampoco es un antiguo representante, supongo que si hubiera tenido más tiempo en el medio lo hubiéramos reconocido de inmediato no lo crees Wind. – Ceres levantó su dedo.

- Es probable. – respondió la chica.

- "pero aún así es muy extraño…" – Ray permaneció pensativa unos segundos mirando a sus compañeras.

- Bueno, apresurémonos o no estaremos listas a tiempo – sonrió Ceres.

- Me dirás que ahora sientes una gran emoción por ver al chico con el que vas a salir – dijo Ray.

- Mi pequeña Ray, hasta que no tenga un anillo enorme en este dedo – dijo mostrando su dedo anular vacío – soy libre de salir con la mejor opción posible. – respondió guiñándole el ojo.

- Quisiera ver que harás el día que dos de tus mejores opciones se encuentren en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta el momento nunca me ha pasado, y espero que tu profecía nunca se cumpla – terminó Ceres y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda – está haciendo frío o es mi imaginación?

- Será alguna corriente de aire que habrá entrado por la puerta o quizás la ventana – respondió Wind mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

- Quizás. – terminó Ceres mirando la puerta y la ventana cerradas.

***

- Te digo que será sensacional, nada puede salir mal – sonrió Paris mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar del hotel y pedía un trago, llevaba puestas unas botas negras, un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra bastante abrigadora y bastante casual.

- Eso espero.

- Vamos a que le tienes miedo Ascot, acaso alguna vez te he decepcionado? – preguntó Paris tan alegre que Ascot respiró con resignación.

- No – respondió.

- Lo vez, nada puede salir mal.

- Eso espero – Ascot miró su reloj, el vestía unos zapatos negro como su pantalón, una camisa verde oscuro que hacía juego con su chamarra. – llegamos demasiado temprano.

- Es mejor llegar antes, las chicas se impacientan si llegan antes a una cita, no seas tan desesperado – sonrió Paris dándole un trago a su bebida mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

- Yo soy el desesperado? – preguntó Ascot al ver la actitud de Paris. – comienzas a parecerte a Clef.

- Eso ni siquiera lo pienses. – respondió mirando por primera vez a su compañero.

- Ja, ja, ja, relájate, falta mucho para que lleguen – sonrió en respuesta.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Además, las chicas siempre son algo impuntuales, supongo que será por que siempre quieren verse espectaculares.

- Una mujer que se preocupa por su aspecto puede ser una bendición o una maldición.

- Por qué?

- Porque se ven hermosas – sonrió recordando mientras suspiraba - pero si eso es lo único que le interesa – dijo como si recordara algo malo – puede llegar a ser muy tedioso incluso tener que aprenderse el número de maquillaje que utiliza – respondió con una sonrisa – es una muy mala experiencia, no te la recomiendo.

Ascot lo miró mientras una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza.

- Ya lo creo. – levantó el rostro – me pregunto que clase de mujer es Marina?

- Tiene finta de ser una chica muy vanidosa, pero muy agradable por lo que puede verse.

- Si, es muy linda.

- Y que tanto hablaron en aquella ocasión?

- Casi, nada, me dijo que vivía sola con sus amigas ya que sus padres murieron hace alrededor de un año, y que había tenido mucha ayuda de sus amigos para poder mantener bien las finanzas de esos negocios, al parecer uno de sus tíos le ofreció su ayuda al ver el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo y se está tomando unas vacaciones, creo que me dijo que era parte de un grupo musical con sus amigas.

- En serio? Que coincidencia, y le dijiste que tu eras famoso?

- Aún no somos famosos, y no, no alcanzamos a hablar tanto.

- Se sorprendería si supiera que tu eres un artista famoso.

- No creo, pero la invitaré a algún ensayo en el foro si Clef me lo permite – sonrió Ascot.

- Oye que buena idea, podemos invitarlas a ver los ensayos del grupo, seguramente se llevarán una gran impresión. – sonrió mirando el cielo soñadoramente.

- Estamos haciendo muchos planes y aún no sabemos si vendrán el día de hoy.

- Claro que vendrán, porqué eres tan negativo Ascot, no sabes que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

- Sí, pero eso no nos asegura que ellas vendrán – dijo por último el chico mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

***

- Bueno… como me veo? – sonrió Ceres, mientras lucía un hermoso conjunto azul, con una falda y unas botas largas blancas, una blusa de manga larga y una bufanda azul así como una boina blanca.

- Espectacular. – sonrió Ray – serás la sensación de la noche. – Ray llevaba una falda roja con botas negras y una blusa negra con rojo y una chaqueta también rojo con negro.

- Creo que ya es momento de que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde – Wind llevaba una falda larga de color verde con unas botas color crema del mismo tono de su chaqueta y una blusa de varias tonalidades de verde.

- No seas tan puntual Wind – sonrió Ceres sentándose en la cama y arreglando las cosas de su bolsa – siempre es bueno hacerse desear un poco, es como la pizca de sal de una buena comida – le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios, pero al ver que Wind parecía impacientarse cerró su espejo y lo metió en su bolsa – de acuerdo, si tienes tantas ganas de ver a ese chico, seremos puntuales en esta ocasión

Wind abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Es cierto no? – sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta dejando a Wind todavía en estado de shock, pero Ray se encargó de guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Vamos Wind, ya muero de ganas por conocer a ese chico del que tanto hablan – sonrió mientras su compañera se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Zaz!! – gritó Ceres cuando golpeó la puerta – sal ya o te dejamos, el chico abrió la puerta mirando a Ceres de no muy buena gana.

- No lo hago por ti, créeme.

- Ya sé que todo lo haces por cierta pelirroja que parece agradarte mucho – sonrió pícaramente dejando también al chico sonrojado. – vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde – dijo tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo del cuarto y dándole sólo el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta.

- Por qué tardaron tanto – sonrió Ray cuando Zaz y Ceres llegaron al ascensor donde Wind y ella esperaban.

- Tu sabes que no últimamente es muy difícil encontrar buenos guardaespaldas – se burló mirando a Zaz.

- Ceres… - empezó a decir Zaz.

- Marina, debes decirme Marina, no queremos levantar sospechas ante nuestros admiradores – sonrió – aunque me parece extraño que no hayan mencionado nada acerca del nosotras, será que no nos han reconocido?

- Es cierto, no dijeron nada la primera vez. – dijo Anaís.

- Bueno, mejor así – sonrió Marina. – si no nos reconocieron será por que no somos tan famosas en ese caso, tendré que hacérselo notar a Caldina – volvió a sonreír.

- No! Podría ponernos a practicar más todavía – dijo Ray.

- Tienes razón en eso, mejor lo dejaremos así. – respondió mientras le recorría una gota por la frente.- podría ser contraproducente.

Justo en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y al levantar la vista Ray se topó con la mirada de Latiz.

Hikaru Shidou.

5 de Julio del 2005


	11. Chapter 11

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 11

El contacto fue sólo un segundo pues las chicas subieron al ascensor y Ray y Latiz se cruzaron sin decir una sola palabra justo cuando el ascensor se cerraba Ray pudo ver en la mirada de Latiz un brillo de tristeza, bajó el rostro un segundo y luego volteó a ver a sus amigas.

Viste a ese chico verdad? – preguntó Marina. – bueno Lucy, me parece que fue el mismo chico que estaba en la firma de autógrafos.

Claro que no – negó Lucy – como podría ser el mismo, además si fuera el mismo no habría hecho algo por llamar mi atención – trató de protegerse.

Pues si no lo notaste, su mirada no se apartó de ti desde que se abrió el ascensor – dijo inocentemente Marina mientras Lucy sentía un escalofrío helado recorrer su espalda.

Claro que no – dijo en defensa.

Creo que tienes un admirador, incluso podría decir que te miraba con tristeza cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban – decía Marina en tono de falsa tristeza. – y si he de serte sincera, no es nada feo – sonrió – quizás un poco serio, pero para ti estaría perfecto.

Basta ya. – dijo Lucy tratando de cambiar de tema y justo en ese momento se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del ascensor – llegaremos tarde. – terminó saliendo del ascensor y Marina la miró nuevamente con suspicacia.

Vamos Anaís, tu amado Paris debe estar esperándote. – sonrió alegremente tomando la mano de Anaís y sacándola del ascensor.

***

Paris miró hacia la entrada del bar donde aparecieron Marina, Anaís, otra chica y un chico más.

Vaya, sólo pasaron cinco minutos, creí que tardarían más – susurró Ascot.

Ves te dije que Anaís era diferente.

Je,je,je, claro, como tu digas – sonrió Ascot y se puso en pie cuando vio que las chicas se acercaban.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar – dijo alegremente Marina.

Claro que no – sonrió Ascot.

Les presentaré a una amiga que no conocían, ella es Lucy – sonrió mirando a la pelirroja – ellos son Paris y Ascot – dijo alegremente.

Mucho gusto – sonrió Lucy

El gusto es nuestro – sonrieron Ascot y Paris.

Un carraspeo se escucho después de un segundo.

Eh? Ah, sí, y él es Zaz – dijo Marina tratando de haber parecido distraída.

Mucho gusto – dijo el chico mirando después a Marina con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno chicas, tenemos pensado ir a otro lugar, que dicen, nos acompañarán – sonrió Paris quien ya se había dirigido hacia Anaís.

Claro, a donde piensas llevarnos – sonrió Marina.

Es una sorpresa – sonrió Paris y rápidamente pidió la cuenta y tras pagar salieron del lugar.

Qué han hecho desde que nos conocimos? – preguntó Ascot mientras caminaban por la calle saliendo del hotel.

Pues, fuimos de compras – sonrió Marina – y compramos muchas cosas necesarias.

E innecesarias también – sonrió Anaís mirando a Marina.

Ya verás que son necesarias cuando llegue el momento – respondió Marina mientras continuaban caminando, Paris y Ascot reían por el comentario, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, era temprano y casi no había gente.

Es aquí? – preguntó Marina viendo la fachada con algunas plantas en la entrada y una iluminación tenue, tranquila e inspiradora.

Sí, es aquí. – sonrió Ascot.

Oigan que les parece si pedimos un lugar privado.

Sí, sería bueno algo de privacía – sonrió Marina temiendo que quizás alguien en el bar llegara a reconocerlas.

Oigan chicas creo que en este bar también hay una sección de karaoke – sonrió Ascot – que les parece si pedimos un lugar con karaoke.

No lo sé – dijo Anaís dudando.

Vamos Anaís, será divertido – sonrió Marina – yo si quiero cantar un poco.

De acuerdo – Ascot se acercó a un mesero quien amablemente comenzó a guiarlos, todo el grupo siguió al mesero por un pasillo, después abriendo una puerta se apartó para que todos entraran.

En seguida les mandaré a su mesero – sonrió el joven y se alejó.

Este lugar está muy cómodo – dijo Paris acomodándose en uno de los sillones que había. – ven Anaís, siéntate.

Lucy se sentó junto a Zaz, con quien platicaba acerca de la decoración del lugar, justo en ese momento un mesero entraba llevando un par de botanas y una carta para que pidieran lo que gustaran.

Disculpe podría traernos también la lista de canciones que tiene el karaoke. – sonrió Paris y el mesero asintió saliendo del lugar y regresando poco tiempo después, pidieron las bebidas y justo cuando quedaron solos. – y bien, quien será el primer valiente de la noche.

Las damas primero – sonrió Ascot.

Bueno empezaré yo – sonrió Marina, mientras tomaba la lista de canciones y acercándose al aparato seleccionaba la canción.

Se escucharon las notas de un piano melancólico como preámbulo a la canción, la chica de largo cabello acuamarina se acercó el micrófono al rostro.

I'm so tired of being here

(estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)

Supressed by all my childish fears

(Apresada por mis temores de la infancia)

And if you have to leave

(y si tienes que dejarme)

I wish that you would just leave

(deseo que sólo te vayas)

Cause your presence still lingers here

(porque tu presencia permanence aquí)

And it won't leave me alone

(y no me deja sola)

These wounds won't seem to heal

(estas heridas parecen no sanar)

This pain is just too real

(Este dolor es tan real)

There's just too much that time can not erase

(Es demasiado el tiempo que no se puede borrar)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

(Cuando lloras, seco todas tus lágrimas)

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

(Cuando gritas alejo todos tus miedos)

And I held your hand through all of these years

(y he sostenido tu mano todos estos años)

But you still have all of me

(Pero me has dejado todo)

Cerrando los ojos dejó que las notas del piano continuaran unos segundos más antes de reanudar la canción.

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind

(Has usado para capturarme tu razonable pensamiento)

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

(ahora estoy limitada por la vida que tengo detrás)

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

(tu rostro es el refugio de mis sueños placenteros)

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

(Tu voz aparta toda la cordura de mi)

These wounds won't seem to heal

(Estas heridas no parecen sanar)

This pain is just too real

(Este dolor es tan real)

There's just too much that time can not erase

(Es demasiado el tiempo que no se puede borrar)

Cerrando el micrófono entre sus manos pareció concentrarse en cada palabra de la canción.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

(Cuando lloras, seco todas tus lágrimas)

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

(Cuando gritas alejo todos tus miedos)

And I held your hand through all of these years

(y he sostenido tu mano todos estos años)

But you still have all of me

(Pero me has dejado todo)

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

(He tratado de hacerme a la idea de que te has marchado)

But though you're still with me

(Pero sigo pensando que sigues aquí)

I've been alone all along

(Tendré que estar sola de ahora en adelante)

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la expresión de la chica hubiera casi apostado que estaría apunto de llorar, pero al contrario, su expresión se relajó completamente continuando dulcemente con la canción hasta terminar.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

(Cuando lloras, seco todas tus lágrimas)

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

(Cuando gritas alejo todos tus miedos)

And I held your hand through all of these years

(y he sostenido tu mano todos estos años)

But you still have all of me

(Pero me has dejado todo)

Quien sigue – Marina sonrió cuando terminó con la canción.

Wow, que buena voz – dijo Ascot ante el silencio de los demás quienes parecían anonadados por la canción de Marina.

Que te parece si tu cantas la siguiente canción – dijo entregándole el micrófono.

Yo? Pero…

Vamos, no es un concurso de canto, es sólo para divertirnos – sonrió nuevamente.

De acuerdo.

Ascot se levantó seleccionando su canción en el aparato.

Tu puedes Ascot – aplaudió Paris tratando de animar a su amigo, quien lucía francamente nervioso. – piensa que estás en un concierto muy importante – sonrió el chico y su compañero no puede decirse que se haya tranquilizado, pero respiró profundo cuando escuchó las bohemias notas de guitarra empezando su canción y la letra empezó a aparecer en la pantalla.

Precisamente ahora que te imaginado y en mi caminar  
Precisamente ahora queda algo pendiente  
Precisamente ahora que cada mirada puedo recordar...te haces dueña de mi mente...  
Precisamente ahora que levante seca la ropa moja  
Precisamente ahora mira ya no llueve...ya no llueve  
Precisamente ahora pienso que tuvimos niña que esperarnos antes de tentar la suerte...no no no!!

Acercando su rostro al micrófono pareció tomar inspiración de la canción para continuar cantando volteando a ver a Marina de reojo sintiendo su sonrisa.

No me llores mas preciosa mía  
Tu no me llores mas  
enciendes mi pena  
no me llores mas preciosa mía  
tu no me llores mas  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas  
Sin llamar...Sin llamar...  
Precisamente ahora

Doy vueltas por tu barrio casi tos los días sin desayunar.  
Me encuentro a tu familia y nunca se detiene, a saludarme.  
Yo busco entre la gente la cara mas bonita que se pueda imaginar.  
Por quererme... sin tenerme...

No me llores mas preciosa mía  
Tú, no me llores mas  
enciendes mi pena no me llores mas preciosa mía  
tu no me llores mas  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas

Cerrando los ojos siguió cantando acercando el micrófono a su rostro y apretando un poco su puño izquierdo al cantar.

No habrá rincones para las dudas  
Ni habrá en tu noche oscuridad  
No habrá reflejos de amargura  
Juntitos volveremos a soñar

No me llores mas no no no  
No me llores mas preciosa mía  
tu no me llores mas  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas  
Sin llamar...Sin llamar  
Precisamente ahora, precisamente ahora

Bravo!! – Marina aplaudió la interpretación de Ascot – me encantó.

Gracias – respondió el chico sonrojado.

En serio, tienes buena voz – volvió a decir.

Quien será el próximo valiente. – sonrió Paris.

Que nos dices de ti – respondió Marina.

Yo esperé mi turno, que me dices de tu amigo – dijo mirando a Zaz quien hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

Él? yo lo veo muy entretenido – sonrió Marina mirando como Zaz se había sentado junto a Lucy con quien parecía platicar.

Qué dices Zaz? te animas a cantar?

No, gracias, yo paso. – respondió el chico.

Vamos Zaz. Canta. – sonrió Lucy animándolo – vamos a divertirnos esta noche.

Pero…

Como Marina dijo, no es un concurso de canto, nadie te va a juzgar.

Sólo si tu cantas después – dijo Zaz no muy contento al ver que cantaría después de todo.

Claro, cantaré la próxima canción, te parece – sonrió la chica.

Bueno.

No muy convencido presionó un número en el aparato y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Para que decirle a las estrellas que me amas,

Si puedes decírmelo al oído sin palabras.

Para que dejar esa impresión sobre tu almohada

Si por la mirada, no puedes callar.

Zaz trataba de no perder el hilo de la canción, mientras sostenía el micrófono.

Para que ocultar una cuestión de sentimientos.

Que en tu corazón y en el mío está creciendo

Pues somos de ardiente piel que nos vuelve frágiles,

Y nos hace ilusionarnos hasta el cielo

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Es que el amor se ha clavado en el corazón.

Sonrió un poco más confiado al ver que la canción seguía esperando que la letra apareciera.

Para que ocultar una cuestión de sentimientos

Que en tu corazón y en el mío está creciendo

Pues somos de ardiente piel que nos vuelve frágiles

Y nos hace ilusionarnos hasta el cielo

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Es que el amor se ha clavado, en el corazón

Es que el amor se ha clavado, en el corazón

en el corazón.

Muy bien Zaz – sonrió Lucy aplaudiéndole a su amigo el resto del grupo sonreía, definitivamente no era un concurso de canto.

Ahora es tu turno Lucy.

Sí – la chica se levantó tomando el micrófono – bueno, no soy una excelente cantante, pero haré lo que pueda – sonrió mientras seleccionaba su canción y nuevamente las notas de un piano iniciaron la melodía y Lucy sonrió acercándose el micrófono entonando una romántica canción.

Saigo no kisu wa (Ese último beso)  
tabako no flavor ga shita (supo a tabaco)  
nigakute setsunai kaori (ese pequeño aroma triste)

Cerro los ojos un segundo levantando el rostro.

ashita no imagoro niwa (Alrededor de este mañana)  
anata wa dokoni irundaro (Dónde estás?)  
dare wo omotterundarou (En quien estás pensando?)

You will always gonna be my love (Siempre serás mi amor)  
itsuka darekato mata koini ochitemo (Aun cuando encuentre a alguien más)  
I'll remember to love (Recordaré a quien amo)  
You taught me how (Me enseñaste como)  
You will always gonna be the one (Siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigues siendo una triste historia de amor)  
atarashii uta utaerumade (Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción)

Bajando la vista miró sonriendo a sus amigas mientras el piano seguía tocando.

Tachidomaru jikanga (El tiempo que he permanecido detenida)  
Ugokidasouto shiteru (es para comenzar a moverme nuevamente)  
wasuretakunaikotobakari (Hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar)  
ashita no imagoro niwa (Alrededor de este mañana)  
watashi wa kitto naiteru (Estaré llorando)  
anato wo omotterundarou (pensando en ti)

You will always be inside my heart (Siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón)  
itsumo anata dakeno basho ga arukara (Siempre habrá un lugar para ti en él)  
I hope that I have a place in (Espero tener un lugar)  
your heart too (en tu corazón también)  
Now and forever you are still the one (Ahora y por siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigue siendo una triste historia de amor)  
atarashii uta utaerumade (Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción)

Tomando el micrófono con fuerza miró a sus amigas cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, mientras continuaba cantando la canción dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

You will always gonna be my love (Siempre serás mi amor)  
itsuka dareka to mato koini (Aun cuando encuentre a alguien más.)  
ochitemo  
I'll remember to love (Recordaré a quien amo)  
You taught me how (Me enseñaste como)  
you will always gonna be the one (Siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigues siendo una triste historia de amor)  
now and forever... (Ahora y por siempre...)

Qué bonita canción – sonrió Anaís juntando sus manos con un poco de ensoñación.

Bueno Anaís, ha llegado tu turno – sonrió Marina sacándola de sus pensamientos – yo seleccionaré tu canción. – dijo mientras le entregaba el micrófono y pulsaba el número de la maquina dejando sin voz ni voto a su compañera.

Pero Marina…?

Nada de peros, esta es la canción indicada – le guiñó un ojo y esperó que la canción empezara.

Anaís se paró segura frente a sus compañeros esperando que la canción iniciara.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

(En la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme)  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star

(Me quedo despierta y pienso en ti, deseando a las estrellas)  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

(Que donde quiera que estés pienses también en mi)

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

(porque estoy soñando contigo esta noche)  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

(Esperando que mañana pueda tenerte junto a mi)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

(Y no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde me gustaría estar)  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

(Que aquí en mi cuarto soñando en ti y en mi)

Anaís se movía lentamente hacia los lados siguiendo la canción tranquilamente, con una dulce sonrisa.

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder

(Fascinada si tu pudieras verme y me fascina)

if you Know I'm there (Am I there)

(si supieras que estoy ahí) (Estoy ahí)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

(Si vieras en mis ojos, podrías ver lo que hay en mi interior)  
Would you even care

(Si tu así lo quisieras)

I just wanna hold you close but so far

(Sólo quiero tenerte cerca pero estás tan lejos)  
All I have are dreams of you

(Todo lo que tengo son sueños sobre ti)  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say

(Así que solo espero el día y el coraje para decirte)  
How much I love you

(Lo mucho que te amo)  
Yes I do

(Sí, así es)  
i'll be dreaming of you tonight

(He estado soñando contigo esta noche)  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

(Esperando que mañana pueda tenerte junto a mi)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

(Y no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde me gustaría estar)  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

(Que aquí en mi cuarto soñando en ti y en mi)

Apartando la vista un poco dejaba que el coro continuara con la canción, sonriendo mirando hacia sus amigas y sonrojándose un poco al ver a Paris.

(BRIDGE)  
Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you

(No puedo dejar de soñar en ti)  
I can't stop dreaming

((No puedo dejar de soñar)  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
(No puedo dejar de soñar en ti)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

(En la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme)  
I stay up and think of you

(Me quedo despierta y pienso en ti)  
And I still can't believe that

(Y quiero creer que)  
You came up to me and said

(Vendrás a mi y me dirás)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
I love you too

(Te amo también)

Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight

(Ahora sueño contigo esta noche)  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

(Esperando que mañana y por siempre)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

(Y no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde me gustaría estar)  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(Que aquí en mi cuarto soñando contigo hasta el fin)

Paris había quedado boquiabierto por la interpretación de Anaís.

Wow tu si que deberías ser una cantante profesional – dijo de pronto y Marina, Lucy y Zaz sonrieron ante el comentario. – me gustaría cantar en alguna otra oportunidad contigo. – sonrió Paris.

Sería interesante un dueto – sonrió Anaís ante el comentario.

Sí, sería muy interesante – terció Marina, sonriendo a la pareja, mientras Ascot volteaba a verla.

Bueno, creo que ha llegado mi turno de cantar – sonrió Paris levantándose de su asiento – siempre debe cerrarse una presentación con lo mejor no les parece – dijo en son de broma.

No lo creo – se defendió Marina y Paris sacó la lengua.

Bueno, a cantar – seleccionó la canción y tomó el micrófono.

Los acordes de una guitarra empezaron con la canción.

Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe  
Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón

Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir

Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tu esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Paris volteó hacia Anaís, continuando con la canción y no apartó la mirada de ella mientras cantaba.

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir  
lo único que quiero es poder regresar

Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir  
Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición  
Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión

Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber

Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir

Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tu esperarás por mi

Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

Paris continuó cantando mirando a Anaís de frente y podría decirse que le cantaba la canción a ella sin temor a equivocarse.

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Ni una razón para vivir

Eres todo lo que tengo  
Y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez

Volverte a ver

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Ni una razón para vivir

Cantas muy bien – sonrió Anaís completamente sonrojada, mientras Paris se acercaba.

Dedicada exclusivamente para ti – dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Marina y Lucy voltearon a verse con una sonrisa.

Qué es ese sonido? – preguntó Zaz al escuchar un barullo fuera del lugar y levantándose se asomó a la puerta, el tiempo había transcurrido y el bar se había llenado poco a poco. – Vaya hay mucha gente fuera por lo que puede verse.

Todos los chicos dentro del cuarto parecieron inquietarse ante la posibilidad de poder ser reconocidos y acosados por más de algún fan.

Qué les parece si nos marchamos? – preguntó Paris sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

Sí, vamos a otro lugar – secundó Anaís. – pero saldremos por la puerta principal?

Iré a ver si hay alguna otra salida – terminó Zaz saliendo del lugar confiadamente, ya que él no corría ningún "peligro" de ser reconocido.

Aún sigue en pie el hacer un dueto contigo – sonrió Paris sentándose junto a Anaís. – tienes una voz sumamente hermosa.

Gracias, tu también cantas muy bien. – dijo mientras esperaban a que Zaz regresara.

Notas de autora:

Bueno, las letras de las canciones que cantaron los chicos ^^ son: "_Inmortal"_ de Evanescence, "_Precisamente Ahora" _deDavid DeMaria, _"First Love"_ de Hikaru Utada, _"Insoportable" _de Tito y los reyes del camino, _"Volverte a ver"_ de Juanes y _"Dreaming of you_" de Selena, ^^ si tienen oportunidad de escucharlas sería divino *-* la imaginación hace maravillas en estos casos ^^ aunque lo óptimo sería poder animar el momento de las canciones para que se den una mejor idea de cómo imagino que cada chico las interpreta =P pero no creo poder hacerlo por el momento, esperemos y algún día pueda llevar mis historias a la pantalla grande ^,^ no estaría de más, pero hasta entonces sólo lo dejaré a la imaginación =P aunque quien sabe y sólo el futuro dirá.

Hikaru shidou.

7 Julio 2005


	12. Chapter 12

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 12

Zaz regresó a los pocos minutos de haber salido.

- Tal parece que hay otra salida por la parte de atrás, ya hablé con el gerente y nos permitirá salir por ahí.

- Sí, será lo mejor – dijo Lucy levantándose. – nos vamos. – se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

- Sí, vámonos – sonrió Paris saliendo del cuarto dejando el dinero de la cuenta y una buena propina para el mesero – Zaz creo que tu sabes donde queda esa puerta mejor que yo.

- Síganme es por aquí – Zaz tomó la delantera en el grupo, había un largo pasillo y justo al final de este el gerente los esperaba, mirándolos con cara de ensoñación.

- No puedo creerlo, son…

- Sí, sí, disculpe señor, no queremos levantar sospechas así que necesitamos salir en el mayor silencio posible – dijo Paris mientras el hombre lo miraba un poco confundido.

- Podría por lo menos tomarme una foto con ustedes – dijo mirando a las chicas.

- Ehmm… claro – respondió Ceres y uno de los meseros se acercó con una cámara, las chicas se pusieron junto al gerente y Ascot y Paris también se colocaron en posición para salir en la foto. Después de un rápido flash que dejó a las chicas un poco encandiladas, el gerente les abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir. – gracias señor – dijo Ceres estrechando la mano del hombre.

- Fue un placer que hayan venido a este lugar, nos sentimos honrados.

- El placer fue nuestro – sonrió Paris y trató de soltar a Ceres de la mano del hombre. – pero tenemos que marcharnos.

- Ah claro, claro – el hombre parecía rehusarse a soltar la mano de la chica pero esta fue quien finalmente la soltó.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

Zaz abrió la puerta.

- Chicos en caso de ser reconocidos, les recomiendo que nos separemos, y nos veamos en el parque que hay frente al hotel. – dijo Anaís.

- Tienes razón Anaís, lo mejor será separarnos. – sonrió Marina – pero no adelantemos las cosas. – Marina salió caminando tranquilamente seguida de los demás, todos actuaban normal para no levantar sospechas.

Se disponían a tomar un taxi, pero el auto sólo podría llevar 4 personas.

- Nosotros tomaremos otro taxi chicos – sonrió Lucy mirando a Zaz tratando de no echar a perder las parejas que ya estaban formadas. – nos veremos en 30 minutos en el parque está bien.

- Estás segura, acomodándonos bien...

- Segura, no nos hará mal caminar un poco – Zaz estaba a punto de sugerir algo pero prefirió callar, por alguna razón Lucy insistía en dejar solas a las parejas.

- Oye, no son?!! – una chica a sus espaldas volteó a verlas

- Sí, y ellos son… - respondió la otra chica que la acompañaba.

- 30 minutos chicas – sonrió Lucy cerrando la puerta y tomando la mano de Zaz cruzó la calle y se internó entre las calles.

- PERO LUCY!!!! – le gritó por último Marina pero no pudo detenerla, por otra parte miró como las personas del bar comenzaban a voltear a verlas como si trataran de acercarse. – lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

El taxi aceleró y los chicos suspiraron tranquilos.

***

Lucy y Zaz se internaron entre las calles, al parecer ya nadie los seguía.

- Por qué insististe en venir caminando?

- Estaríamos muy apretados en el carro, además, no quería interrumpir a las felices parejas.

- Vaya que considerada – sonrió Zaz.

- Parece que ese par de chicos son buenas personas, no creo que les pase nada. – dijo cruzando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y suspiró.

- Por qué suspiras?

Lucy bajó el rostro y sonrió.

- Por las estrellas – dijo levantando la vista mirando el cielo, un par de estrellas se dejaban ver en el firmamento. – siempre son hermosas, no importa donde y cuando las vea, siempre están ahí.

- Tienes razón – Zaz miraba a Lucy mientras seguían caminando. – Nunca supe completa la historia de tu vida Lucy, que fue lo que pasó contigo.

- Cierto, tu sólo me conociste cuando era el petirrojo y hasta ahora que volvemos a encontrarnos verdad.

- No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que tu eras el petirrojo, te habías vuelto toda una hacker.

- Tenía uno de los mejores maestros – rió la chica.

- Fue muy peligroso que estuvieras en contacto con hackers.

- Al principio fue un juego, pero después me di cuenta que podía acceder a los archivos que había en el departamento de policía, así que decidí darle una pequeña ayuda a Satoru.

- Si te hubieran atrapado te hubiera ido muy mal.

- Pero cuando me volví la informante anónima no dieron una sola palabra, todo fue a conveniencia, no puedo negar que fue divertido y gratificante ayudar a mi hermano, además conocí a mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarme.

- Corriste con suerte, no muchos pueden conseguir una red de informantes.

- Todo fue cuestión de hacer un buen trueque con ellos.

- Lo repito, corriste con suerte.

- No tanta – susurró la chica desviando la vista. – No puedo creerlo, ya hemos llegado? – dijo mirando el parque frente a ellos.

- Supongo que tomamos un buen atajo.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el parque esperando que llegaran sus amigos.

- Qué tranquilidad, quien hubiera creído que hace unos minutos estuvimos corriendo desesperadamente.

- Eso fue porque no quisieron firmar autógrafos.

- No, no es tanto por los autógrafos, es que nos aterra la idea de quedar atrapadas entre un grupo de fanáticos, tuvimos una mala experiencia cuando Caldina recién nos lanzó como cantantes.

- Oh, si, lo recuerdo, había tanta gente que Wind casi se desmaya, y por suerte no terminaron en el suelo al ser empujadas.

- Bueno, no puedo culpar a Caldina, ella nos advirtió que no debíamos salir hasta que trajeran el auto, pero Marina y yo insistimos en que nada pasaría, desde entonces somos muy cuidadosas.

- No era para menos.

- Je,je,je, incluso Aguila tuvo que salir al rescate para salvarnos – sonrió Lucy sacando la lengua. – siempre ha sido mi salvavidas, tal vez debería contratarlo como guardaespaldas.

- Creo que el aceptaría sin dudarlo.

- Pero en primer lugar la simple idea de contratarlo es sólo un sueño y no creo que necesite un guardaespaldas a estas alturas.

- Entonces yo que soy? – preguntó el chico rascándose la mejilla.

- Je,je,je,je bueno, tal vez si necesito un guardaespaldas – sonrió Lucy mirando a Zaz.

- Creo que ya es tiempo para que lleguen las chicas. – dijo Zaz mirando su reloj.

- Aún no han pasado más de 10 minutos desde que nos separamos, démosles un poco más de tiempo. – diciendo esto se sentó en una banca debajo de un farol.

- Qué tranquilo está todo por aquí.

- No parecería que hay una enorme calle unos metros más allá no es cierto.

- Sí, así es. – Zaz sonrió mirándola, nuevamente veía el cielo.

- Hace mucho tiempo, veía las estrellas con frecuencia, y sentía que no había nada mejor en ese momento.

- En ese momento?

- Je,je,je, sí, fue una época en la cual lo tenía todo, y era la mujer más feliz del mundo – bajó la vista – Satoru todavía vivía en ese entonces.

- Ya comprendo.

- Su muerte fue la que marcó el final de esa época.

- Qué lástima – Zaz desvió la vista hacia el suelo mientras el silencio parecía inundar el ambiente.

***

- No debimos haberla dejado – repitió Marina por tercera vez manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

- No te preocupes por ella, Zaz la está acompañando, él no dejará que le pase nada.

- Por su bien espero que así sea y para colmo de los males, el tráfico está imposible, debimos haber llegado en dos minutos, y llevamos ya casi veinte. – dijo con expresión preocupada.

- No le pasará nada a tu amiga Lucy, tranquilízate Marina – Ascot le tomó la mano tratando de tranquilizarla un poco pero cuando la chica volteó a verlo ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mientras se ruborizaban pero Ascot había quedado paralizado y no soltaba la mano de la chica.

- Y si mejor nos vamos caminando – dijo Paris volteando a ver a Anaís, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor.

- No, esperen, al parecer el trafico comienza a desahogarse.

- Finalmente – Marina volteó hacia el exterior soltando su mano de la de Ascot muy sonrojada.

- Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Paris – nos reuniremos con sus amigos y después.

- Realmente no lo sé. – Anaís permaneció pensativa unos segundos.

- No podemos regresar al hotel, es muy temprano. – dijo Marina sin voltear a ver a Ascot.

- Podemos hacer una reunión en nuestra habitación – sugirió Paris. – No sé, pedir algo de cenar, platicar, o podemos pasear por el parque, no veo muchas esperanzas de poder ir a algún otro sitio.

- En eso tienes razón, y creo que ya hemos llegado – sonrió Marina

***

- Qué silencio – dijo Lucy de pronto.

- Sí, han pasado ya 15 minutos.

- Jajaja, tranquilízate Zaz, no seas esclavo del tiempo, no me preocupa que las chicas se tarden en lo absoluto. – se puso de pie dando dos pasos se volteó hacia el chico – no me encuentro aburrida en lo más mínimo, es una noche muy agradable y estoy con uno de mis mejores amigos o me equivoco.

- No – respondió Zaz aunque un poco desanimado.

- Cómo sea, debemos esperarlas hasta que lleguen, sin importar que puedas convertirte en una paleta de hielo – se burló al ver que el chico parecía resentir el frío que hacía en ese momento.

- Sí no hay más remedio – respondió resignado. – pero que haremos mientras tanto.

- Podemos… - se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de pensamiento – podemos dar una vuelta por el parque, no tenemos tiempo de hacer algo así de día.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Lucy sonrió y tan pronto como Zaz se levantó ella comenzó a caminar junto a él.

- Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Claro, que quieres saber – sonrió caminando junto a él.

- Bueno… tu… estás enamorada de Aguila? – preguntó un poco temeroso.

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta – respondió Lucy con voz tranquila – estoy enamorada de Aguila? – siguió caminando lentamente mientras pensaba un par de segundos. – Siento un gran afecto por él, pero no puedo considerarlo amor todavía, aunque con el tiempo ese afecto ha ido creciendo. – sonrió.

- Has estado enamorada? – dijo sin pensarlo.

Lucy bajó la vista unos segundos.

- Fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo haber pasado – dijo mirando hacia el frente. – es uno de los sentimientos más curiosos de este mundo, te hace sentir completamente en las nubes un segundo y al siguiente te deja caer a la realidad sin previo aviso.

- Qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad, pero Lucy no respondió, sólo permaneció caminando junto a Zaz.

Las notas de una guitarra llegaron de pronto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había reinado unos segundos y Zaz se detuvo.

- Vaya parece que hay alguien más en el parque a estas horas.

- Eso parece. – se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían las notas de guitarra.

Yo te llevo muy dentro de mi  
La locura que viví por ti  
Aun se alberga en mi corazón  
Te deje partir, no me explico la razón

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Con tu amor, con tu amor

- Alguien con el corazón roto – dijo Zaz pero al voltear a ver a Lucy, la encontró taciturna - qué te pasa?

Mientras se acercaban cada vez más, Lucy se había detenido en seco, había reconocido al trovador desde la distancia, su postura, su espalda, esa espalda contra la que muchas veces se había apoyado y había abrazado, le pareció recordar el olor que despedía y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza impidiéndole continuar su camino, su voz, y por un segundo le pareció recordar también su mirada sobre ella.

- Lucy? – Zaz se había detenido junto a ella.

Fue mi orgullo o mi estupidez  
Qué me entorpeció, no tuve sensatez  
Quizá no supe valorar tu amor  
Aunque te ofendí te suplico tu perdón

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Con tu amor, con tu amor

Vienen a mi mente tantas cosas  
Que ni yo me puedo perdonar  
Pero nunca nunca te he dejado de amar

Yo te llevo muy dentro de mi  
Y si tu me llevas muy dentro de ti  
Los dos sufrimos igual decepción  
El separarnos fue una tonta decisión

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Con tu amor, con tu amor

- Lucy? – dijo en voz baja como si temiera la reacción de la chica, la canción había terminado y no se habían movido de su lugar hasta que la última nota había llegado a su fin.

- Latiz – susurró más para ella que para su compañero.

- Qué?

- Nada, no dije nada – respondió rápidamente levantando la mirada con una sonrisa fingida. – sigamos caminando.

- Como gustes – Continuó caminando mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a tocar.

Salgo a caminar me detengo un instante

miro hacia atrás para verte venir

y me encuentro tan solo

alguna vez has estado en el cielo

alguna vez has sentido el amor

y me encuentro tan solo

siento el corazón que se escapa de mi

de alguna manera va llegando a tu lado

y me encuentro tan solo

salgo a caminar tu sonrisa en mi cara

es una sádica figura que me atrapa al partir

y me encuentro tan solo

Siento el corazón que se escapa de mi

de alguna manera va llegando a tu lado

y me encuentro tan solo

alguna vez has amado despacio

alguna vez entregaste tu piel

y me encuentro tan solo

me encuentro tan solo

y me encuentro tan solo

sin ti

- "Latiz, por que vienes ante mi ahora que finalmente creía haberte olvidado, que derecho tienes de perturbar mi pensamiento de esta forma" – pensaba mientras una expresión de profundo coraje se iba dibujando en su rostro, Zaz sólo caminaba junto a ella en silencio.

- Quieres que regresemos al hotel? – preguntó tranquilamente, pero Lucy sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que el encierro sea lo que necesite en este momento.

- Entonces qué haremos?

- Esperaremos 5 minutos más a las chicas y si no llegan, entonces nos iremos a cenar, qué te parece? – sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso suena excelente.

Llegaron nuevamente hasta una banca.

- Creo que no habrá que esperar mucho – dijo Zaz.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Ahí vienen – sonrió mirando a Marina. – tal parece que alguien se apiadó de Marina y trata de conquistarla.

- Ja,ja,ja que malo eres con Marina, ella es una chica muy hermosa, pese a lo que digas – sonrió mirando a su amiga quien bajaba del taxi en ese momento.

- Puede que sea hermosa, pero tiene un carácter…

- Ese carácter sólo lo tiene contigo, ya que no dejas de molestarla en cuanta oportunidad se te presenta.

- Debería sentirme halagado por eso?

- Son un par de niños, no dejan de molestarse mutuamente, no puedo decir que a ella no le cause alegría el molestarte también.

- Entonces tendré que preparar una venganza en respuesta.

- No lo creo – sonrió Lucy. – esa me corresponde a mi.

- A ti? Vaya eso suena interesante.

- Y ya se perfectamente lo que será – sonrió – aunque sólo puedo decir que ella sola me habrá ayudado.

Zaz se rascó la cabeza.

- Me muero de ganas por saber que es?

- Todo a su debido tiempo mi querido Zaz. - sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Notas de autora:

Bueno que puedo decir, se que tengo a todo el mundo con el alma en un hilo tratando de saber que diablos fue lo que le pasó a Hikaru, y sólo puedo decir que no les diré nada =P por que luego le quito el sabor a la historia, pero debo decir que estoy sufriendo tanto haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos ;o; soy una maldita lo confieso ^,^ pero ya me hacía falta un fic donde poder desahogarme, así que pueden esperar a que los haré sufrir aún más, sí, aún puedo hacerlos sufrir más, muaja,ja,ja,ja y me voy a divertir tanto haciéndolo. Como no tengan una idea.

Sé que no hice participar mucho a Anaís y a Marina en este capítulo pero el próximo lo dejaré solo para ellas, cosa que no es mi máximo pero es justo y necesario ^,^U por que luego me pico con Lantis y Hikaru y hay problemas de favoritismo por ahí. =P

Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son "Paso la vida pensando" y "Tan Solo" de Nicho Hinojosa.

Hikaru Shidou.

28 de Julio de 2005


	13. Chapter 13

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 13

- Lucy, llevan mucho esperándonos – Marina se acercó a su amiga.

- No deberías preocuparte por mi, Marina, estamos muy bien, pero dime como les va a ustedes, han tenido suerte – sonrió Lucy susurrándole esto último al ver que los chicos se acercaban.

- Esas cosas no se preguntan.

- Me dirás acaso que desperdiciaron todo este tiempo pensando en mi? – preguntó Lucy entre molesta y confundida.

- Bueno, no podrás negar que me preocupo mucho por ti. – agregó Marina.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, no has visto como te mira Ascot, se ve que está muy interesado en ti – sonrió mientras miraba al chico de reojo. – le harás caso?

- Eso tampoco se pregunta. – Marina sonrió. – Pero que hicieron durante estos minutos.

- Hablamos, caminamos.

- Nos encontramos a un interesante trovador cantando del otro lado del parque. – interrumpió Zaz

- En serio? Y era guapo? – preguntó Marina interesadamente.

- No fue nada importante y han pensado que vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Lucy desviando el tema.

- Bueno, yo sugería una reunión en nuestra habitación en el hotel, pedir algo de cenar y planear algo? – respondió Paris.

- Y por que no mejor vamos a cenar a algún lugar, vi un restaurante por aquella calle, me parece una buena opción, aunque no dudo que la comida del hotel está deliciosa. – sonrió Lucy.

- Pues no es mala opción – Anaís volteó hacia Paris – sería un cambio en los planes, pero me parecería interesante.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a cenar a ese lugar. – respondió Paris.

- Sí – sonrió Lucy y partieron todos juntos. – al parecer Anaís no ha desperdiciado el tiempo verdad? – le susurró a Marina al ver que Anaís y Paris se adelantaban platicando amenamente.

- Eso parece – respondió Marina.

Mientras caminaban saliendo del parque, Lucy no puede evitar voltear a ver la entrada.

- Ya tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada el día de hoy – sonrió Zaz haciendo que Lucy volteara a verlo.

- Cierto – fue lo único que respondió mientras el chico le sonreía mirándola fijamente, tanto que Lucy no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- Te sientes bien?

- Sí, es el hambre supongo – dijo rascándose la mejilla – y por cierto chicos que hicieron durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados – volvió a preguntar Lucy mirando a sus amigas.

- Pues, Ascot ya intentó besar a Marina unas cinco veces y ella simplemente no quiere – comentó Paris haciendo que tanto Marina como Ascot se detuvieran en seco con los ojos abiertos inmensamente – y yo por mi parte quiero que Anaís me regale una mirada de sus dulces ojos. – terminó mirando a Anaís a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente mientras Ascot levantaba las manos amenazando a Paris con ahorcarlo, lo cual provocó la risa de Lucy y Zaz.

- Vaya al menos la pasaron bien por un rato entonces – terminó la pelirroja mientras Paris trataba de soltarse de las manos de Ascot.

- Ascot lo vas a lastimar – decía Anaís al ver que Ascot sacudía a Paris.

- Acaba con él Ascot – repetía Marina con los brazos cruzados molesta.

- Creo que tardaremos un buen rato en llegar al restaurante – le sonrió Lucy a Zaz.

- Así parece – respondió el chico mirando como Paris comenzaba a ponerse un poco azul mientras Anaís trataba de detenerlos y Marina insistía en que debía morir lentamente, Zaz no sabía si intervenir o mejor disfrutar de la escena.

***

Caldina, miraba el exterior por la ventana.

- Por qué tan intranquila – le dijo Ráfaga desde un sillón.

- No lo sé, quizás me preocupa un poco que las chicas anden solas por ahí.

- Zaz está con ellas, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Lo sé, pero creo que me he encariñado de más con ellas.

- O quizás es que te gusta tener todo bajo tu estricto control. – sonrió Ráfaga cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez – dijo Caldina correspondiendo la sonrisa y recargándose de espaldas a la ventana quedó mirando a Ráfaga. – me parece extraño que no me hayas invitado a salir a cenar el día de hoy.

- No te parece más romántico una cena en la habitación.

- Mmmm… Bueno eso depende, hace más de una hora que pedimos la cena y aún no hemos recibido nada – se burló.

- Fue un pequeño imprevisto – respondió sonrojado mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

- Entonces podríamos hacer un poco de tiempo en lo que se soluciona este pequeño imprevisto no te parece.

- Tiempo?

- Sí, cuéntame la historia de cómo fue que caíste profundamente enamorado de mi – sonrió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto al hombre.

- Cómo… me enamoré de ti? – dijo confundido y Caldina le guiñó un ojo.

- Oh es que acaso amas a otra más que a mi? – dijo con cara de angustia – nunca te perdonaría si me dijeras que sí – agregó sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Por favor Caldina, sabes que no hay nadie más – respondió.

- Ya lo sé – volvió a sonreír y se recostó contra el pecho de Ráfaga. – pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios – sonrió mientras miraba la luna a través de la venta. – que hermosa está la luna.

- Sí - Ráfaga sonrió y abrazó a Caldina mientras permanecían en silencio un par de segundos antes de que ella levantara el rostro para besarlo.

***

Finalmente habían llegado al restaurante, no era nada ostentoso, había bastantes mesas la iluminación era tenue dándole un aire un tanto bohemio, en un estrado se encontraba un trovador cantando una canción y decidieron elegir la mesa más apartada para que nadie los reconociera, nadie había dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido en el bar hacía tan solo un par de minutos atrás, Paris pensaba que Anaís era muy discreta al no haberse impactado de la reacción de las chicas que trataron de seguirlos y Anaís agradecía el que tanto Ascot como Paris no hicieran preguntas del porqué el gerente hubiera insistido tanto en la foto; como fuera, el tema quedaba descartado de ser siquiera tratado por el resto de la noche, solo esperando que en la escena no volviera a repetirse.

- Tengo mucha hambre – dijo Zaz mirando el menú que acaban de traerles.

- Y bueno chicas hablando de otra cosa, que piensan hacer la próxima semana? – preguntó Paris mirando al resto del grupo.

- Pues, estaremos trabajando, tu sabes, en estos viajes de trabajo, no queda mucho tiempo para darse vuelta por los alrededores y disfrutar – sonrió Marina.

- Vaya, no tenía idea que estuvieran tan ocupadas, pensaba que quizás sería bueno invitarlas a que vieran un ensayo de nuestro grupo.

- Un ensayo de su grupo? – preguntó Marina – eso suena muy interesante, tal vez podamos, sería cuestión de abrir espacio en la agenda no lo crees Anaís – sonrió Marina mirando pícaramente a su compañera.

- Eh? Ah, claro, sería cuestión de revisar la agenda.

- Nada me harías más feliz que el que pudieras venir a verme ensayar – le susurró Paris a Anaís haciéndola sonrojar.

- Tal vez, pueda darme el tiempo suficiente – sonrió Anaís sin voltear a ver a Paris.

- Vaya, pero que mal servicio, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí y todavía no han venido a ofrecernos nada. – se molestó Zaz.

- Bueno entonces llamemos a un camarero. – dijo Ascot

Justo en ese momento un mesero pasaba junto a la mesa de los chicos pero cuando estos trataron de llamar su atención el mesero pasó de largo ignorándolos por completo

- Fue mi imaginación o nos ignoró? – preguntó Zaz.

- Que mal servicio. – comentó Paris – pero aún está la propuesta de ir a cenar al hotel.

- Creo que tomaremos tu propuesta si no vienen a atendernos en cinco minutos – respondió Lucy mirando como el mesero volvía a pasar de largo. – no, creo que no piensan atendernos aquí, mejor volvamos al hotel. – dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba.

- Sí, tienes razón – Zaz también se levantó al igual que el resto de los compañeros.

Mientras tanto el trovador comenzaba interpretaba otra melodía.

Te encuentro de nuevo

Me inquieto y no puedo

Fingir te da lo mismo

Tu presencia frente a mí

Frente a mí

Miradas casuales

Que aumentan latidos

Y el tiempo se hace corto

Si te tengo junto a mí

Junto a mí

Lucy caminaba más despacio hacia la salida mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

- Tendremos que ordenar algo en la habitación del hotel – dijo Paris – espero que aún tengan servicio.

- Claro que si, no es tan tarde – sonrió Marina.

Mas no sé

Cómo explicarte de mi amor

Cómo decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón

Mi corazón

Ay amor

No sé que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día

Me conquista más y más

Ay amor cuanto daría por romper

ese misterio que te atrapa sin querer

Ay amooooooor

- Lucy no te quedes atrás – dijo Zaz volteando hacia Lucy.

- Sólo estoy escuchando la canción, nada más – sonrió la chica y Zaz prestó atención a la canción.

Mis días se alargan

Cuando no te miro

Y busco entre mil cosas

Una que me hable de ti

Solo de ti

Mas no sé

Como explicarte de mi amor

Como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón

Mi corazón

Ay amor

No sé que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día

Me conquista más y mas

Ay amor cuanto daría por romper

ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer

Ay ay amor

No se que tiene tu mirar que día a día me conquista mas y mas

Ay amooooooorr

- Es romántica y triste – dijo Zaz.

- Sí, así es – sonrió Lucy – vámonos antes que nos dejen.

Se dirigieron hacia el hotel, pasaron cinco minutos en lo que subían hacia la habitación de los chicos, las chicas descubrieron que se encontraban en el mismo piso, quizás era una coincidencia que no se hubieran encontrado en el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

- Es aquí – Paris sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, entraron, el cuarto de ellos era más grande que la que tenían ellas.

- Oye esta habitación es más grande que la nuestra – susurró Marina a Lucy – Caldina me escuchará mañana. – dijo molesta y a Lucy le corrió una gota por la frente.

- Quieren algo de tomar?

- Primero deberíamos pedir algo de cenar – dijo Lucy.

- Tienes razón – Ascot se dirigía hacia el teléfono cuando tocaron la puerta. – quien será?

- Yo iré – dijo Paris y desapareció en la entrada, pasaron unos segundos de espera y de pronto, Paris reapareció con un carrito lleno de comida. – Miren lo que nos trajeron. – sonrió el chico.

- Pero… si aún no ordenamos nada – dijo Anaís.

- No, pero el mesero me dijo que esta cena ya estaba pagada.

- Seguramente es de alguien más.

- Pues será una lastima – dijo Zaz, mientras se acercaba para seleccionar el platillo que comería.

- Pero… - Anaís trató objetar pero Marina le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Vamos Anaís, disfrútalo sólo por esta vez – sonrió y Anaís sólo suspiro.

- Creo que no habrá más remedio.

- Lucy, ven, elige un platillo – dijo Zaz.

- Gracias pero no, ya no tengo tanta hambre, primero escojan ustedes – dijo la chica sentándose en un sofá.

- Qué tienes Lucy? – preguntó Paris – te sientes bien?

- Sí, descuida, sólo estoy cansada – sonrió.

Una vez que todos hubieron comido suficiente a excepción de Lucy quien prefirió sentarse a descansar cómodamente en el sofá permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, tratando de saber que es lo que harían ahora.

- Que les parece si jugamos botella – sujirió Marina.

- Jugar botella? – respondió Paris no muy convencido.

- Ahora me dirás que es muy aburrido. – Marina se cruzó de brazos – o que ya eres demasiado grande para jugar?

- Podríamos jugar baraja – sugirió Ascot.

- Pero es más divertida la botella, o acaso tienen miedo de recibir algún castigo de mi parte – sonrió Marina y Ascot la miró temeroso unos instantes.

- Claro que no. – respondió Paris.

- Entonces no tengas miedo – Marina se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde descansaba una botella de refresco semi vacía – bueno, creo que no tienen opción chicos, jugaremos botella.

Marina se sentó en la mesa y vació el contenido del frasco en un vaso esperando que los demás se acercaran, sin mayor tardanza el resto de los chicos se acercó tomando su lugar en la mesa.

- Castigo o pregunta, son las dos opciones.

- De acuerdo – dijo Paris y los demás asintieron, Marina dio la vuelta a la botella y esta dio un par de giros antes de detenerse y el primer turno de mandar fue de Marina y su víctima fue Paris.

- Pregunta o Castigo?

- Castigo. – sonrió Paris – no tengo miedo.

- Qué valiente, bueno tu castigo será... – Marina lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrio – que le des un beso a Anaís en los labios.

Anaís en ese momento estaba dándole un trago a su vaso de agua y por poco se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Marina, mientras que Paris abría sorprendido los ojos y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Me debías una Paris – sonrió Marina recordando el comentario que Paris había hecho cuando habían salido del parque.

- Era sólo una broma – respondió el chico sonrojado.

- Esto es sólo un juego – sonrió Marina. – ahora tendrás que cumplir.

Paris volteó a ver a Anaís, ella había desviado la vista.

- De acuerdo lo haré – dijo Paris después de unos segundos de silencio y se levantó ayudando a Anaís a levantarse. – Pero... – dijo mirando a Marina. – tendrán que darnos 5 minutos a solas.

- A solas? Que misterioso.

- Serán sólo 5 minutos.

- Mmmmm.... tu qué dices Lucy?

- Son 5 minutos.

- De acuerdo 5 minutos y contando.

- Ven Anaís – Paris guió a Anaís hacia su habitación y una vez que entraron cerró la puerta.

- Paris...

- Esto no era lo que yo hubiera tenido pensado créeme – se disculpó el chico mirándola a los ojos – hubiera querido algo más romántico.

Anaís sonrió mirándolo.

- Cierra los ojos – le pidió y Anaís obedeció, Paris le soltó la mano y sintió como el chico se alejaba de ella lo cual la confundió un poco pero no dijo nada, pasaron sólo un par de segundos cuando escuchó los movimientos de Paris detrás de ella, algo rosó su mejilla suavemente e inconcientemente abrió los ojos descubriendo frente a ella un clavel de color blanco, lo tomó con una mano Paris se encontraba tras ella, Anaís había permanecido mirando el clavel cuando sintió que la mano de Paris levantaba su rostro volteándolo hacia donde él estaba, se miraron un segundo antes que él la besara suavemente en los labios, fue un beso lento que terminó cuando Marina gritó "5 minutos" rompiendo todo el encanto.

- No sé como, pero me vengaré de tu amiga – dijo Paris mirando la puerta y Anaís comenzó a reír.

- No serás el único. – terminó Anaís y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando reaparecieron Marina los miraba sospechosamente.

- Qué tanto hicieron durante esos 5 minutos?

- Nos preparamos psicológicamente. – respondió Paris.

Marina no respondió nada, simplemente apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa cruzando los dedos y apoyando su barbilla sobre estos miró a Anaís detenidamente.

Paris se acercó a Anaís y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Listo, he cumplido mi castigo.

- Esperaba algo más espectacular – dijo Marina haciendo una mueca de decepción – espero que hayan aprovechado mejor los 5 minutos – sonrió abiertamente mientras Anaís se sonrojaba y Paris miraba a Marina correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Tu turno Paris. – dijo Lucy.

Este dio nuevamente vuelta a la botella y en esta ocación fue Paris quien le impuso el castigo a Lucy.

- No seas muy rudo conmigo – trató de protegerse Lucy.

- Descuida será algo sencillo, veamos...tendrás que contarnos como fue que conociste al amor de tu vida? – preguntó Paris, sabiendo que esa es una pregunta que la mayoría de las chicas respondía con mucho gusto.

- El amor de mi vida? – se preguntó Lucy levantando el rostro pensativa mirando hacia una lámpara.

*** Flash Back***

Hikaru se encontraba dormida profundamente en su cama, hacía ya 6 meses que vivía sola, lejos de sus hermanos, había decidido estudiar enfermería sorprendiéndolos completamente, pero era algo que ella había contemplado desde hacía mucho tiempo debido al peligroso trabajo de Satoru como policía, nunca había sido herido, pero había posibilidades que en algún momento pudiera resultarlo, había estudiado un curso de primeros auxilios a la par que estudiaba su carrera, además el alejarse le facilitaría realizar su trabajo de informante sin pone al descubierto a Satoru y en peligro a sus hermanos.

Ese día en especial había sido muy pesado pues tenía que esmerarse mucho en aprender sus lecciones pronto para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse.

Se encontraba exahusta cuando escuchó como la ventana de su habitación se rompía, se despertó somnolienta frotándose los ojos y justo cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien le cubría la boca y la recostaba en la cama, sintió que su corazón brincaba de su pecho y abrió los ojos completamente.

- Guarda silencio – le dijo una voz, y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las sirenas de una patrulla rondando fuera del edificio, pero sólo por unos segundos, observó como el chico estudiaba la ventana y esperaba que el sonido de la patrulla desapareciera, dándole tiempo a la chica de estudiar su rostro su perfil era muy atractivo, su corazón aún palpitaba rapidamente, respiró profundamente y percibió el aroma del cuerpo del joven, no era perfume pero le resultó muy agradable, un par de segundos después sintió como su mano se humedecía, la mano de él se apartó de su rostro dejandola libre y se incorporó llevandose la mano a su costado, ella encendió la lampara de su mesa de noche y tan pronto lo hizo descubrió su mano empapada de sangre.

- Estás herido – dijo poniéndose de pie y miró como él le apuntaba con una pistola.

- No te muevas – ordenó sin dejar de precionarse el costado.

- No seas tonto si no te curamos esa herida puede infectarse o puedes perder mucha más sangre – dijo ella molesta y se dirigió hacia su armario abriendolo y buscando unas vendas que afortunadamente había comprado esa tarde. – ahora aleja esa arma y quítale la camisa, quiero ver la herida.

- Sólo fue un rasguño. – respondió él bajando el arma y mirando a la chica a los ojos sorprendido por su actitud, fue en ese momento cuando ella lo reconoció.

- Lantis – susurró para sí misma.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo levantando la pistola nuevamente.

- Deja que te cure. – dijo acercándose.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? – volvió a preguntar.

- No te lo diré, y si me matas en tres minutos tendrás aquí a todo el cuerpo de policías y eso no te conviene – dijo seriamente y el bajó el arma. - Confia en mi, te ayudaré. – dijo acercándose mientras que él se quitaba la chaqueta, y se sacaba la camisa, su costilla izquierda sangraba demasiado y no podía delimitar que tan amplia o profunda podía ser la herida.

- Acaso eres enfermera?

- Pronto lo seré – sonrió mientras miraba la herida, se acercó hacia el escritorio donde hacía sus tareas y sacó un frasco con alcohol, un par de gasas y otros implementos más, entró en el baño y se lavó las manos recogiendo las mangas de su piyama, después regresó acercandose nuevamente a la camas, él no había dejado de ver todos sus movimientos.

- Eres muy anticuada, como puedes dormir con ese tipo de piyamas – se burló un poco observando la piyama de la chica, era rosa y de dos piezas, pantalón y camisa de manga larga.

- No has visto el frío que hace aquí en las noches. – respondió Hikaru, mientras limpiaba la herida con el alcohol, la herida no era profunda pero tenía mal aspecto y tan pronto como el alcohol hizo contacto con la piel de Lantis este no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor – Vamos no duele tanto, estarás bien, tu herida parece que sólo fue superficial – estudió el brazó del chico viendo también una herida de bala. – No te preguntaré nada y tu tampoco lo harás de acuerdo? – fue lo único que dijo Hikaru.

Lantis respiraba agitado, quizás la herida no era profunda pero al parecer había perdido algo de sangre y se sentía mareado, sólo él sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba herido.

- Descansa aquí, y para mañana podrás irte – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a vendarle la herida de la costilla.

- Llamarás a la policía mientras duermo – dijo Lantis desconfiado y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo haré – dijo mientras comenzaba a curar la herida del brazo.

- Por qué?

- No quiero inmiscuirme con la policía. – sonrió levantando la vista y mirando a Lantis y este le correspondió la mirada – descansa – dijo mientras terminaba de vendar la herida. – Mañana hablaremos si es necesario, las sábanas de mi cama están limpias así que sólo te cambiaré el cobertor está manchado de sangre.

- Dónde dormirás tu?

- En aquel sofá cama – dijo señalando un sofá en el otro extremo de la habitación – a veces, algunas compañeras duermen aquí, sobre todo en época de exámenes. – terminó y le sonrió a Lantis, antes de separarse de él y cambiar las cobijas, para después dirigirse hacia el sofá.

La actitud de la chica le pareció extraña, le había curado, le ofrecía su casa y después de arreglar su cama se había quedado profundamente dormida para su sorpresa, por otro lado no se había asustado cuando vio su arma y tampoco le había hecho ninguna pregunta al escuchar las sirenas, sabía su nombre y eso le pareció de pronto muy misterioso, necesitaba dormir un poco pues se sentía mareado, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, confiar en ella? Al parecer no le quedaba ninguna otra opción, así que se recostó y cerrando los ojos se durmió.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Vamos no lo pienses tanto – la apresuró Marina sacándola de concentración.

- No, creo que aún no conozco al amor de mi vida – sonrió Lucy.

- Pues esa sonrisa dice lo contrario – dijo Marina astutamente – no puedes engañarme.

- Sin comentarios – respondió Lucy.

- Es castigo, no es algo que puedas elegir, cuéntanos, aunque sea de alguien que haya sido lo más parecido al amor de tu vida – sonrió Paris.

- De acuerdo – todos la miraron atentamente. – No diré nombres de acuerdo.

- No es necesario, lo deduciré después – sonrió Marina y Lucy la miró fijamente.

- No tienes remedio – se burló – bueno, a ese chico lo conocí por accidente, él se lastimó un brazo y yo estudiaba para ser enfermera en ese entonces así que lo ayudé... después de eso salimos un par de veces, eso es todo.

- Así de simple – respondió Marina – no le pones emoción a tus respuestas Lucy, estás segura que era el amor de tu vida.

- Eso es algo que sólo me inmiscuye a mi – respondió Lucy mirando a Marina con una sonrisa que más parecía decir "No seas curiosa, no te lo pienso decir".

- Qué barbaridad, es muy dificil sacarte una respuesta Lucy. – Marina hizo una mueca de derrota.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Continuemos el juego entonces – sonrió Paris.

**Notas de autora: **

Canción "Ay amor" interprete Ana Gabriel.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

23 de Agosto de 2005


	14. Chapter 14

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 14

- Marina es tu turno – sonrió Paris mirando la botella apuntando hacia la chica de cabellos celestes.

- Bueno, yo creo que fue una velada muy amena, todo estuvo muy tranquilo y ya nos retiramos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- No, no – Paris le sonrió deteniéndola – esto apenas empieza.

- Vamos, sólo fue un juego. – trató de escapar.

- Exacto, es sólo un juego. – le sonrió Paris. – y es mi turno de ponerte el castigo – sonrió con más alegría y Marina sonrió sintiendo un escalofrío

- Por qué presiento que será una venganza?

- No será que te lo dice tu conciencia. – respondió Paris.

- De acuerdo, no he sido exactamente un amor de persona – Marina se sentó nuevamente con los brazos cruzados – pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes me lo recrimine – agregó mirando a Anaís y a Paris y estos se sonrojaron. – de acuerdo decidiré castigo si eso te hace feliz Paris.

- No soy tan mala persona como crees Marina – se indignó un poco el chico – pero te pagaré con la misma moneda, Ascot deberá recibir un beso tuyo.

Ascot volteó hacia Paris con expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Marina sonreía suponiendo lo que era obvio.

- Debería tomarme los cinco minutos previos también? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Es opcional – respondió Paris.

- Tu que opinas Ascot?

- Yo… eh… - el pobre chico se encontraba muy apenado.

- Creo que Ascot no quiere que lo bese – El chico no supo que decir solo volteó a verla.

- No es algo que pueda decidir, ya fue elegido – sonrió Paris cruzándose de brazos. – y estamos esperándolos.

- Eres tan malo conmigo – dijo Marina mientras se sonrojaba mirando a Ascot de reojo.

- Sólo es un juego. – se burló Paris.

- Es tan fácil decirlo – dijo Marina suspirando resignada y volteando a ver a Ascot, se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó al chico.

- Debe ser en los labios – dijo Paris. – no intentes besarlo en la mejilla.

Ascot se encontraba completamente rojo viendo como la chica se acercaba y Marina volteó a ver a Paris.

- Ya lo sé.

- Sólo quería puntualizar – dijo Paris inocentemente – no quería que hubiera confusiones.

Marina miró a Ascot y el chico tragó saliva muy nervioso, ella respiró profundo y cerrando los ojos se acercó al rostro de él, Ascot cerró los ojos y sintió suavemente los labios de Marina sobre los suyos, fue sólo un segundo, o quizás dos, fue un beso rápido que no pudo llegar a disfrutar, pero sintió que su corazón se había detenido en ese instante.

- Listo he cumplido – dijo Marina sacando a Ascot de sus pensamientos.

- Ves no fue algo tan difícil – se burló Paris nuevamente y Lucy no pudo evitar reírse al tiempo que Marina volteaba a verla algo molesta y Ascot parecía un poco triste por tan corto beso.

- Bueno, sigamos jugando - Marina dio vuelta a la botella nuevamente y esta terminó apuntando hacia Lucy.

- Otra vez – suspiró cuando vio que ahora sería Marina quien le ordenaría, y pensó que cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera no le agradaría así que – de acuerdo, elijo castigo.

- No deberías tenerle tanto miedo a mis preguntas – sonrió Marina al ver la rápida respuesta de Lucy.

- Acaso no debería?

- Je,je,je, de acuerdo si quieres castigo entonces te lo pondré – Marina estudió un segundo a Lucy, la chica no había probado un solo bocado en todo el día y muy poca agua, así que recordó cierta botella de vino tinto que había venido incluida con la cena, y una botella de champaña – de acuerdo tu castigo será tomarte lo que quedó de los vinos de la cena.

- Oye pero no he comido nada. – reclamó la chica abriendo los ojos completamente.

- Descuida no vas a manejar después de salir de aquí – sonrió Marina.

- Creo que debí elegir la pregunta – respondió Lucy bajando el rostro resignada.

- No queda tanto en las botellas.

- Será más que suficiente créeme. – suspiró Lucy.

- Te cuidaré para que no te pase nada, descuida – se burló Marina mientras se ponía de pie para ir por las botellas y un vaso.

- No querrás que me tome todo el vino de golpe o si? – preguntó Lucy asustada al ver que Marina comenzaba a llenar el vaso.

- Sólo el vaso de vino tinto, pero yo que tu no me tomaría mucho tiempo para tomarte el otro vaso de vino – respondió la chica.

- Qué pasa si no me lo tomo todo?

- Simple, no nos vamos, además no es tanto, mira sólo alcanzó para un vaso, aunque la otra botella tiene un poco más.

- Creo que debí aceptar la pregunta – volvió a negar Lucy mirando el vaso frente a ella.

- Quizás. – Marina se cruzó de brazos sentada frente a Lucy todos estudiaban a la pelirroja.

- No tienes por que tomarte el vino si no lo deseas – dijo dulcemente Anaís.

- Claro que tiene, es su castigo – respondió Marina mirando a Lucy.

- Eres demasiado mala conmigo Marina – Lucy miró el vaso nuevamente.

- Anda, se valiente y tómate todo el vaso de vino – sonrió Marina. – el segundo vaso puedes tomártelo con calma después de este.

Lucy respiró profundamente y tomando el vaso cerró los ojos y se lo empinó completamente, al terminar sólo sentía el calor del vino en su garganta y un ligero sabor agridulce así que trató de paladear un poco el sabor en su lengua.

- De acuerdo, estoy complacida – dijo Marina mientras servía lo que quedaba de la champaña en el vaso.

- No sabía nada mal – dijo Lucy mirando el vaso.

- Acaso crees que te daría algo que te hiciera daño? – preguntó indignada.

- De hecho, sí. – se burló Lucy y los demás no pudieron evitar la risa.

- Yo me encargaré de que no te pase nada – le dijo Zaz a Lucy. – crees que puedas salir de pie con este castigo.

- No perderé la conciencia – Lucy miró el vaso que tenía todavía en frente. – pero no es una buena mezcla la que voy a tomarme.

- No debiste aceptar el castigo.

- Bueno, creo que puedo tomar este pequeño riesgo después de todo – sonrió la pelirroja.

- Si tu lo dices? – respondió Zaz mirando como el color del rostro de Lucy subía ligeramente de tono.

- Sigamos con el juego – Marina dio nuevamente vuelta a la botella, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Anaís de imponerle el castigo a Zaz. – Vaya este si que será un reto interesante.

- Elegiré pregunta – dijo Zaz mirando a Anaís. – te facilitaré las cosas.

- Aún así no sé que podría preguntarte – dijo Anaís pensativa.

- Qué sea algo muy malo – interrumpió Marina.

- Me alegro que no seas tu quien me haga la pregunta – Zaz miró alegremente a Marina sabiendo que no habría forma de que ella fuera quien le hiciera la pregunta.

- Es una lástima realmente. – Marina se cruzó de brazos decepcionada.

- Bueno no tengo idea de que podría preguntarte. – dijo Anaís apenada.

- Pregunta lo que quieras – sonrió Zaz.

- De acuerdo entonces la pregunta será, mmm… has tenido novia?

- Sí, he tenido un par de novias – dijo el chico tranquilamente.

- En serio, realmente alguien ha querido salir contigo? – volteó Marina confundida. – Qué valientes.

- Muy graciosa.

- Bueno creo que ya hice la pregunta – sonrió Anaís.

- Debo darte un par de clases de malicia Anaís, no es suficiente con una simple pregunta así, debiste preguntarle, cuales eran sus nombre? Y que fue lo vieron en él para animarse a salir juntos a la calle – sonrió Marina mirando a Zaz quien sólo volteaba a verla molesto.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, estoy seguro que ni siquiera has tenido un novio en tu vida.

- JA,JA,JA, realmente crees que alguien tan hermosa como yo puede permanecer mucho tiempo sola mi querido Zaz. – respondió Marina con una sonrisa triunfante.

- No deberías sentirte tan importante sólo por ser rica, quien te dice que no te buscaban por simple interés monetario.

- El león piensa que todos son de su condición – dijo Marina negando con un dedo mientras mantenía cerrados los ojo y al abrirlos volteó a ver a Ascot y tras un par de segundos le guiñó un ojo.

- No has llegado a pensar que podría tener razón – Zaz se volteó también hacia el otro lado con los brazos cruzados – no entiendo como alguien podría llegar a fijarse en ti cuando eres una persona nada cortés

- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo – sonrió Marina.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, que les parece si continuamos, esto parece más un pleito infantil que otra cosa. – los tranquilizó Paris.

- El empezó.

- Ella empezó – dijeron al unísono señalándose y el resto sólo pudieron reírse por lo ocurrido.

Lucy pasaba su mano lentamente por en frente de su rostro siguiendo su trayectoria.

- Lucy te sientes bien.

- De maravilla – sonrió la pelirroja mientras se empinaba lo que quedaba de su vaso de vino y terminaba de servirse lo que quedaba en la botella, mientras Marina miró el vaso sorprendida.

- No era realmente en serio lo del castigo Lucy, realmente te tomaste toda la botella.

- El vino no estaba tan bueno, he probado mejores – dijo mirando el vaso, y respirando profundamente. – creo que estoy un poco mareada.

- No me extraña combinaste dos vinos en menos de 15 minutos, sin nada en el estómago y bastante desvelada. – dijo Marina. – eres mi heroína si te levantas y no caes al piso en el acto.

- Detalles – respondió la chica mientras se ponía en pie – sólo estoy ligeramente mareada, pero quizás sea bueno retirarnos por el día de hoy… antes que realmente se me suba el vino a la cabeza.

- Sí, supongo que es lo mejor – dijo Paris mientras miraba a la pelirroja tratando de equilibrarse. – podríamos acompañarlas a su habitación si gustan.

- No será necesario, sabemos bien el camino además Zaz nos acompañará. – sonrió Lucy.

- Bueno al menos podrían decirnos el número de su habitación, así podríamos visitarlas en algún momento. – añadió Paris.

- Te daré algo mejor – sonrió Marina mientras sacaba una pluma y un papel de su bolsa – te daré el número de celular para que te comuniques, con nosotras – sonrió mirando a Anaís. – por si quieren volver a vernos, esta noche fue muy divertida, lástima que haya terminado tan pronto.

- Bueno realmente no fue tan pronto, ya es muy tarde.

- No soy cenicienta como para querer llegar a casa temprano. – sonrió Marina, mientras le entregaba el papel a Paris con el número de Anaís y de ella. – nos veremos otra noche.

- Fue muy amable de su parte habernos invitado a salir – dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia y tratando de no marearse más. – esperamos verlos pronto.

- Lo mismo opino, debemos volver a repetir una noche como esta. – sonrió Paris despidiéndose de Anaís una vez que hubieron llegado hasta la puerta.

- Nos veremos otra noche. – respondió Anaís

Marina se había quedado rezagada unos segundos.

- Marina… - Ascot la interrumpió – me gustaría volver a verte.

La chica sonrió amablemente.

- A mi también me gustaría volver a verte, Paris tiene mi número no dudes en llamarme – sonrió y justo en ese momento Ascot se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios por poco tiempo pero fue más que suficiente para ambos.

- Marina ya tenemos que irnos – le gritó Zaz. – Lucy no parece estar muy bien.

- Ya voy – respondió – nos veremos – se despidió dándole un nuevo beso.

Marina se acercó a la puerta y sólo pudo ver a Lucy respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre los ojos.

- Creo que lo mejor será irnos.

- Están seguras que no quieren que las acompañemos? – preguntó Paris preocupado al ver el estado de Lucy.

- Claro, no te preocupes, no ha comido nada y es por eso que está así, pero descuida, en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación la atenderemos bien y mañana estará como nueva.

- Sí, descuida Paris estaré bien – respondió Lucy apoyándose un poco en Zaz.

- Yo las dejaré en su habitación descuiden. – sonrió Zaz.

- De acuerdo – se resignó Paris – llámennos si ocurre cualquier cosa – dijo Paris escribiendo también su número de celular y entregándoselo a Anaís – no dudes en llamarme.

- Lamento haber sido quien haya terminado la fiesta tan pronto – se disculpó Lucy.

- Descuida, habrá muchas noches más – sonrió Paris tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja y esta también le sonrió.

Se alejaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, Zaz esperaba a las chicas manteniendo las puertas abiertas.

- Te sientes bien Lucy – le preguntó al ver a la chica.

- Realmente no – respondió Lucy una vez que hubo entrado en el ascensor y se recargó contra una de las paredes respirando profundamente. – mientras más respiro más me mareo.

- No debiste tomarte el vino tan rápido.

- Ja,ja,ja ahora me vas a reclamar – sonrió Lucy mirando a Marina.

- Podríamos habernos quedado un poco más.

- Pues tu despedida no pareció ser nada fría de cualquier forma. – sonrió Lucy.

- Calla – dijo Marina extendiendo su mano. – pero me sorprende que te hubieras tomado las dos botellas.

Lucy sonrió un segundo y después volteó hacia el interior del ascensor, y miró su rostro en el espejo, mientras se recargaba contra la pared, aunque realmente solamente tuvieron que subir un piso, así que no fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo para admirarse en el espejo pero se sonrió un segundo al verse directamente a los ojos.

- Lucy ya llegamos.

- Sí – sonrió la chica mientras salía del ascensor pero de pronto todo el mundo le dio vueltas y trastabilló pero fue detenida por Zaz – ups, parece que ya no llegaré al cuarto – sonrió la chica sacando la lengua.

- Qué poco resistente eres – sonrió Marina.

- No puedes culparme cuando fuiste tu quien me hizo mezclar dos clases de vinos, aunque la champaña hubiera estado tan mala, pero unas fresas hubieran hecho la diferencia – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado exigente, además era un castigo.

- Entonces no te quejes no había probado un solo bocado que esperabas.

- Se te ha soltado la lengua, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- No tengo nada que ocultar.

- Cuidado con tu lengua mi querida Ray – Ceres abrió la puerta de la habitación y Zaz las ayudó a meter a Ray al cuarto y la dejó en su cama quitándole las botas.

- No te vayas – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Zaz. – no me dejes sola con Umi, ella es muy mala conmigo.

- Debes descansar Lucy, sólo duérmete y estarás bien mañana. – dijo el chico sonrojado al ver que la pelirroja se colgaba de su cuello sin intensiones de soltarlo.

- Eres mi guardaespaldas, deberías cumplir con tu función – dijo Ray con un tono ligeramente molesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ceres no te hará nada.

- Ceres, Umi, Marina, dile como quieras pero no me dejes con ella.

- No puedo creer que me odies tanto.

- No te odio – dijo mirando a la chica. – como podría llegar a odiarte hermanita preciosa – sonrió ampliamente.

- Duérmete y mañana estarás mejor.

- No me dejes sola con ella. – volvió a abrazarse a su cuello y le susurró – sabes… hoy no será una buena noche – dijo Ray volteándose y recostándose en su cama, Zaz sólo la miró un segundo antes de levantarse.

- Descuida, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella – sonrió Wind.

- Te la encargo mucho.

- Está en buenas manos – respondió la rubia tranquilizando al chico.

- Buenas noches.

Zaz salió de la habitación y fue Ceres quien cerró la puerta.

- Ray te sientes bien? – preguntó Ceres acercándose a ella, pero la chica no respondió.

Sólo se encontraba recostada dándoles la espalda, podían ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del balcón, tenía los ojos abiertos y simplemente se encontraba ahí recostada. – Ray? – Wind se acercó también, Ceres le tocó el hombro a Ray y esta se encogió llevándose las manos hacia la boca como si quisiera evitar que escucharan sus sollozos.

- Ray que te pasa? – preguntó Ceres sentándose junto a la chica.

- Qué tonta, no sé porqué estoy llorando – se dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Por que siempre te guardas todo lo que te pasa Hikaru – Ceres respondió desviando la mirada – y hay cosas que pesan demasiado en el alma para cargar con ellas eternamente.

Ray no respondió nada y continuó sollozando.

- Yo no soy como tu, ni como Fuu.

- No espero que lo seas – diciendo esto la abrazó – tu eres del tipo de personas que creen que guardando sus problemas estos desaparecerán, pero al contrario amiga mía, estos se hacen más grandes. – recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Hikaru. – tu sabes todo de nosotras, pero nosotras no sabemos nada de ti, desde la secundaria, has cambiado tanto – apoyó su rostro.

- Desde la secundaria, Satoru entró a la policía cuando estaba en la secundaria, verdad… yo sólo quería ayudarlo, no quería que nada le pasara – decía hablando para si misma – y me volví el petirrojo después de encontrar a alguien que me guiara, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos – Umi la abrazó.

- Sí, Aguila nos lo contó, te volviste una hacker pero en un principio solamente dabas datos esporádicos a los casos de Satoru, hasta que fue Aguila quien te contactó y te convirtió en la superagente que eres ahora.

- Ja – Hikaru rió suavemente – y de que me sirvió si no pude ayudar a Satoru.

- No puedes culparte de su muerte, nadie sabía que iban a tenderles una emboscada en algo que parecía ser un simple cateo de rutina – dijo Umi exhalando suavemente su respiración – quien iba a pensar que algo tan simple pudiera acarrear la muerte de muchos agentes.

- Lantis pudo haberlo evitado – dijo molesta.

- Quién?

- Nadie.

- Estás segura que alguien hubiera podido evitar lo ocurrido, si todo estaba dispuesto para acabar con todo agente que hubiera entrado en la casa – Umi se levantó, mientras que a Hikaru le resbalaban ligeras lágrimas por la mejilla – yo opino, que en aquel caso es un milagro que los agentes que salieron vivos hayan podido librar una muerte tan segura como esa.

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hikaru.

- Quién es Lantis, Hikaru?

- Nadie – respondió simplemente.

- Ni siquiera Aguila quiso contarme acerca de ese tal Lantis, lo único que me dijo era que había sido tu novio en alguna ocasión, es cierto.

- Satoru lo odiaba de todo corazón – respondió apretando sus puños – nunca supo que él y yo…

Fuu se sentó en los pies de la cama colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Hikaru tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Su nombre clave… era Halcón – susurró – era un agente encubierto, trabajaba para la mafia y su deber era poner al tanto a la policía de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de un narcotraficante muy peligroso, Satoru siempre lo detestó por que decía que no podía confiarse en una persona que puede trabajar para ambos bandos, Satoru tampoco sabía que yo era el petirrojo, sabía que había un informante que podía mandarle cualquier tipo de información pero no sabía mi identidad, yo le pedía a Aguila que mantuviera el secreto y decidió que era lo mejor.

- Y Lantis?

- Conocí a Lantis por equivocación en una investigación que hacía de los miembros que rodeaban a ese narcotraficante, Satoru fue ingresado en el mismo caso aunque su participación sería esporádica sobre todo cuando se trataba de confiscar cargamentos, Lantis era el miembro más joven de la pandilla por así decirlo – sonrió cuando dijo eso – y me llamó la atención, le comenté el hecho a Aguila y fue él quien me reveló que Lantis era uno de sus agentes encubiertos, me pareció un hecho muy asombroso, no creí que el miembro que parecía más inofensivo fuera del que hubieran tenido que cuidarse, pero supongo que fue el camuflaje perfecto, Halcón era muy serio y por casualidad conocí a su familia, su cuñada es una joven muy hermosa y su hermano es muy parecido a él.

Suspiró, sus amigas sólo guardaron silencio al escucharla.

- Durante una persecución Lantis llegó hasta mi casa así que tuve que curarlo, sus heridas eran graves y se mostró desconfiado en todo momento.

- Fue amor a primera vista – sonrió Umi susurrándole a Hikaru.

- Quizás, pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente él se había marchado, por lo que supuse que se había recuperado, pero como siguió desconfiando de mi, se mantuvo vigilándome estrechamente por un tiempo, siguiendo todos mis movimientos pero no tenía ningún trabajo como petirrojo en ese momento así que sólo estaba concentrada en mis estudios, fue un día como cualquier otro cuando se acercó a mi finalmente.

*** Flash Back***

De pie fuera del edificio con varios departamentos, recargado contra su automóvil se encontraba Lantis justo cuando la chica llegaba a casa Hikaru.

- Hola, finalmente apareces, creí que ya no volvería a verte – sonrió la chica tratando de aparentar que no lo había visto observándola todo ese tiempo.

- Cómo es que sabías mi nombre? – preguntó directamente.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, y te dije que no haría preguntas si tu no las hacías – respondió.

- No encuentro ninguna relación, para que puedas saber mi nombre, nunca nos habíamos visto.

- Tal vez tu no me conocías, pero yo a ti sí… – se acercó a él manteniendo sus libros abrazados a su pecho se acercó a su oído y le susurró – …Halcón.

El la abrazó poniendo la punta de su revolver contra su estómago ocultándola debajo de su chamarra.

- No quiero trucos – dijo secamente – como sabes quien soy?

- No arruines tu misión Halcón, yo no soy el enemigo, por el contrario. – diciendo esto apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico.

- No puedo confiar en ti, no trates de pasarte de lista.

- No necesitas saber quien soy, pero yo si debía saber quien eres tu – sonrió la chica – puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras, siempre serás bien recibido. - trató de apartarse.

- Sabes que podría acabar contigo en este momento. – Lantis la retuvo contra él – y nadie jamás sabría quien soy.

- No te conviene llamar la atención, ni a mi tampoco, te pondrías en la mira de los dos bandos inmediatamente – sonrió sintiéndose triunfadora al sentir que él la soltaba. – el día que quieras platicar, ven a visitarme y si no tengo invitados podríamos cenar juntos - sonrió mientras volteaba hacia una de las ventanas, Lantis volteó de reojo descubriendo a un par de personas observándolo. – te parece mañana en la noche?

- Aquí estaré?

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Y no le dijiste nada? – preguntó Umi.

- Qué podía decirle, que era la informante de la policía y que sabía quien era él y que hacía?

- Sí.

- No, a hombres como Lantis no se les conquista diciéndoles la verdad completamente, tienes que despertar su interés para que sigan buscándote – sonrió recordando cuanto disfrutaba cada visita de Lantis dejándolo siempre con alguna duda respecto a ella, no parecía estar ganando su confianza pero si su interés y extrañamente ambos sabían que lo ocurrido entre ellos sólo permanecía guardado entre esas cuatro paredes.

- Y qué ocurrió después?

- Me besó una de tantas noches, mientras yo preparaba la cena y él me preguntaba por enésima vez quien era yo y por que sabía tanto sobre él.

*** Flash Back***

Ella preparaba algo en la barra, una simple ensalada mientras podía ver a Lantis sentado en el sillón con una pose siempre desafiante.

- Sabes que no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. – dijo seriamente.

- Puedes marcharte en el momento que quieras, la puerta está frente a ti. – sonrió la chica.

- Por qué sabes tanto de mi, acaso eres una agente?

- No, no lo soy, si lo fuera ya tendrías un expediente completo y no tendrías por que estar preguntándome directamente.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de responder mis dudas personalmente.

- Han pasado dos semanas, creo que para estas alturas ya deberías tener alguna información respecto a mi, o es que acaso no has encontrado nada.

- No quiero meterte en problemas.

- A mi? O a ti? – diciendo esto colocó la ensalada en la mesa.

- Tus palabras son muy valientes, sobre todo si sabes quien soy. – respondió acercándose a la mesa – no sabes que te podría meter en muchos problemas.

- Ya lo habrías hecho desde la semana pasada si realmente quisieras hacerlo. – diciendo esto colocó una jarra con agua en la mesa. – mi pregunta es, porqué todavía no lo has hecho? – dijo mirando fijamente a Lantis con seriedad.

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente sintió como él se acercaba y la besaba dejándola estática un par de segundos, la miró a los ojos y sin decir nada se marchó.

Se tocó los labios al reaccionar, el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, y no sabía que reacción debía tener, lo único que sabía era que no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Lantis y no quería que se fuera todavía, así que salió corriendo pero justo al abrir la puerta descubrió al chico recargado contra una pared mirando el piso, esperando que ella llegara y levantó la mirada.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

- Sabía que vendrías – sonrió triunfalmente - te llamas Hikaru Shidou. – fue la respuesta que obtuvo. – eres la hermana menor de Satoru Shidou, y estudias enfermería, acabas de cumplir 19 años y eres muy buena en Kendo por que has practicado con tus hermanos en el dojo de tu familia, llevas viviendo sola apenas un par de meses.

- Desde hace cuanto sabes eso? – preguntó.

- Desde que te conocí – respondió.

- Entonces… por que…

Sonrió simplemente acercándose nuevamente a ella le acarició la mejilla y la besó lentamente.

- No puedo creer que Satoru te haya dicho mi nombre – dijo al romper el beso. – quiero saber como es que lo sabes?

- Si te lo digo hoy, mañana no volveré a verte. – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Para su sorpresa el chico respondió con una sonrisa.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Fue el principio de algo maravilloso – se detuvo un segundo – fue un sueño que duró 3 años.

Umi y Fuu se miraron a los ojos.

- Íbamos a casarnos… – sonrió sin mirar a sus amigas – …pero, él… fui una tonta…

Permaneció en silencio.

- Hikaru… - Umi observó a su amiga – Hikaru?

- Creo que se quedó dormida.

- No puede dormirse, estaba en la mejor parte, como es que estuvo con ese tal Lantis 3 años y nadie quiere contarme de esa relación y como es eso que iban a casarse y la tengo aquí dormida en esta cama, no puede dejar esa narración a medias.

- Pues por hoy lo ha hecho, y creo que no podremos hacer nada. – respondió Fuu. – tu también debes estar cansada, después de todo no es tan temprano.

- Mañana tendré que hablar con ella seriamente – dijo – pero me alegra que al menos me haya contado algo – sonrió dulcemente – creo que nuestra pequeña Hikaru esconde más secretos de los que creía.

- Tendremos que hacer que confíe en nosotras, no me parece justo que cargue con todos sus problemas.

- Así es ella Fuu, pero si no logramos que confíe al menos podremos hacer que se tome otro par de botellas de vino.

- Jejeje – Fuu no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar el comentario – que mala eres.

- Hay que valerse de todos los medios – sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja y la cubría con las mantas de la cama – mañana se sentirá mejor.

- Quizás.

- Bueno, entonces buenas noches Fuu. – sonrió Umi.

- Buenas noches Umi – ambas chicas se metieron en sus camas una vez que se hubieran puesto la pijama.

Hikaru Shidou.

26 septiembre 2005


	15. Chapter 15

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 15

La chica corría por un largo y oscuro corredor, al final del pasillo podía ver una intensa luz blanca, esa era la salida, corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas pero a cada paso le parecía más lejana su escapatoria, no los veía pero sabía que había personas que la perseguían, escuchaba sus pasos corriendo mucho más rápido que los de ella, sentía su respiración cansada y entrecortada, se acercaba a la luz y entre los deslumbrantes rayos se iba dibujando poco a poco el rostro de su hermano.

- Satoru – dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguía corriendo, extendió su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, el chico sonrió amablemente tendiéndole su mano en señal de ayuda, pero justo cuando se acercaba para alcanzarlo, algo se enredó en su pie y calló de bruses al suelo, la imagen de su hermano fue desapareciendo mientras ella gritaba para que no se fuera, justo en ese momento supo que era lo que la tomaba de la pierna, era un látigo negro el que se enredaba en su pie, unos instantes de silencio le permitieron escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

De reojo pudo observar una figura completamente vestida de negro, llevaba una capa y la capucha le cubría completamente el rostro, sostenía con una mano el látigo que le impedía moverse, se volteó casi por completo mirando como el hombre se quitaba la capucha, dejándola sin aire unos segundos, los ojos de la persona que más amaba la miraban, fríos e inexpresivos.

- Latiz – susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de sorpresa y terror, sin decirle una sola palabra, sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola y la apuntó directamente hacia su pecho. – Latiz – volvió a decir con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar, pero él sólo continuaba apuntando el arma.

- Adios, petirrojo – dijo fríamente mientras jalaba el gatillo del arma.

Escuchó el sonido atronador de la pistola cuando abrió los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se detenía un segundo y su frente se crispaba con las gotas de sudor frío, permanteció con los ojos abiertos un par de minutos pero para ella fue como una eternidad hasta que volvió a escuchar el propio sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón en su garganta, sentía el cálido rastro que dejaban sus lágrimas al correr por su rostro y cerró los ojos nuevamente, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como le ardía una cicatriz que llevaba grabada con fuego en el corazón, volteó ligeramente hacia su izquierda y descubrió a sus amigas durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, se levantó, cubriéndose con una bata salió del cuarto, el único lugar en el que había un poco de luz era en el pasillo.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo através del vidrio podía verse la ciudad, las luces de una metrópoli, pero no había mucho movimiento, era de noche y la ciudad también dormía, sentía que sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y llevándose las manos al rostro trató de tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, sentía que sus lágrimas no dejarían de correr en toda la noche, quizás mañana Caldina le hiciera notar lo enrojecidos que estarían sus ojos, pero no le importaba, sentía deseos de gritar y llorar nuevamente como cuando se enteró de la muerte de Satoru, pero sólo tuvo fuerzas para derrumbarse en un sillón que había cerca, llorando amargamente, como hacía más de un año, como cuando despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche esperando que todo fuera nuevamente una pesadilla, en aquellos días Aguila había sido quien la había cuidado, y estaba al pendiente de su más mínima necesidad.

- Aguila? Dónde estás esta noche? – le preguntó a las estrellas que veía através del vidrio. – no quiero que los recuerdos vuelvan a mi – se abrazó a si misma – me lastiman demasiado... aún recuerdo aquel día – levantó la vista y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

*** Flash Back***

"Era tarde esa mañana y hacía frío, pero no lo sentía, su cuerpo cálido y sus brazos protectores me abrazaban como si no quisiera dejarme ir, yo dormía tranquila refugiada en él, abrí los ojos cuando la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana y me di cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había faltado a clases sin que me importara siquiera, lo desperté con un beso tan suave y profundo que sólo pudo estrecharme contra él para corresponderlo... lo amaba tanto... que hubiera entregado mi vida por él si hubiera sido necesario... pero él no estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi."

- Hikaru – susurró Lantis al romper el beso – nunca faltas a tus clases.

- No, pero por hoy estoy en un mejor lugar – sonrió acurrucándose contra el pecho de Lantis – no te gustaría estar así por siempre.

Lantis sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar... – levantó la vista hacia él - dime que no terminará nunca. – él selló sus labios con un beso.

- Nunca. – pero esa palabra sonó tan extraña viniendo de sus labios, que las presintió como un mal presagio, pero prefirió ignorarla y recargar su frente contra él.

- Hablarás con Satoru?

- Sí, lo haré hoy – respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Entonces en la noche ya todo mundo lo sabrá – sonrió al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, Lantis asintió a sus palabras. – En ese caso, prepararé algo especial para cenar esta noche.

- No piensas asistir a tus clases de la tarde.

- No, por hoy – sonrió nuevamente levantando su vista. – hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lantis le sonrió mirándola casi con fascinación mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de cabello de Hikaru, deslizando su mano por el hombro de la chica y por el centro de su pecho desnudo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, realmente no quería separarse de ella tampoco, mientras más corría el tiempo más deseaban que este se detuviera eternamente.

- Ya debes irte – sonrió Hikaru y Lantis sólo permaneció mirándola a los ojos – Satoru no me dejará casarme con alguien que es impuntual – dijo dándole un último beso en los labios. – Te amo Lantis

Acariciándole la mejilla terminó por besarla, antes de decidirse finalmente a salir de la cama, Hikaru permaneció recostada todavía unos minutos mientras estudiaba el lugar vacío que había dejado Lantis en su cama.

No dejó de estudiarlo cuando salió de bañarse, le gustaba verlo vestirse, admirar su cuerpo bien formado y su espalda torneada, ese día en especial quería grabar cada movimiento de su cuerpo en su memoria, la sensación que le producía el contacto con su piel, su mirada parecía decirle en secreto lo que ya sabía, el brillo de sus ojos no le dejaba duda a pensar de otra forma, finalmente se colocó una gabardina, hacía frío en el exterior pero ninguno lo sentía dentro de aquella habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y simplemente la beso.

- Regresaré... Hikaru yo... – le cubrió los labios con la mano.

- Shhh... lo sé. – fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarlo por última vez, una última sonrisa fue lo que pudo guardar de él en su memoria, ningún adios, sólo él sónido de una puerta al cerrarse y después... el silencio, disipado por una felicidad irreal.

"Esperé tanto tiempo Lantis... tanto tiempo... que olvidé lo que significaba la eternidad... tanto tiempo... que pasaron muchas cosas después de tu partida... tanto tiempo... que tuve tiempo no sólo de morir, sino de aprender matar a sangre fría... tanto tiempo... que pude ver morir a mi hermano, y sepultarlo sin que tu hubieras regresado..."

*** Fin del Flash Back***

Continuó llorando hasta caer dormida nuevamente en mitad de un sillón que había junto a la ventana y el sueño se repitió, mientras más trataba de alcanzar a su hermano, más pesados sentía los pies, le desesperaba esa sensación y las lágrimas corrían mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano, nuevamente algo se enredaba en su pie haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Satoru!! – gritó estirando su mano todo lo que pudo, pero esta vez pudo descubrir un par de lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano antes de verlo desaparecer, una mano le tocó el hombro y ella sólo cerró los ojos tratando de no ver lo que pasaría.

- Señorita? – una voz desconocida la despertó de su sueño, le había colocado la mano en su hombro suavemente mientras le hablaba por lo bajo.

Abrió los ojos un poco y descubrió que aún estaba oscuro en el exterior, una joven la despertaba suavemente.

- Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la joven preocupada.- estaba susurrando un nombre entre lágrimas – comentó la chica.

- Un nombre?

- Sí, me pareció que decía Satoru.

- Seguramente fue una pesadilla. – sonrió suavemente tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma. – debí quedarme dormida, no se preocupe, qué hora es?

- Son las seis de la mañana, a esta hora empezamos ha asear los pasillos.

- Gracias por despertarme, no recuerdo ni como llegué aquí – sonrió mientras se levantaba somnolienta. – regresaré a mi habitación.

- Quiere que la acompañe? – preguntó amablemente la joven.

- Muchas gracias pero no será necesario

- Como guste – fue lo único que la chica pudo responder al ver que Ray se marchaba.

- Dios mío, que horrible sueño – pensó mientras entraba nuevamente en la habitación, sus amigas dormian tranquilamente. – "me pregunto si Umi y Fuu tienen las mismas pesadillas que yo" – se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba a sus amigas, Fuu descansaba tranquilamente mientras Umi abrazaba su almohada con una sonrisa. – No, espero que no, es terrible sufrir por una pesadilla por recuerdos del pasado, buenas noches chicas. - sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama.

La mañana no llegó tan deprisa como Ray la esperaba, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos descubrió que era ya muy tarde, sus amigas no se encontraban recostadas, Wind se encontraba escribiendo unas cosas en su laptop mientras que no parecía que Ceres estuviera en algún lugar de la habitación.

- Dónde está Ceres? – preguntó levantándose un poco, Wind no se inmutó.

- Finalmente despertaste – dijo mientras debaja el teclado, había estado trabajando sin descansar.

- Qué haces?

- Realmente, nada – sonrió volteando a ver a Ray – Ceres tenía antojo de un café del restaurante y prefirió ir personalmente por el.

- Vaya eso si es una novedad.

- Cómo despertaste hoy? – preguntó volteando un poco el cuerpo hacia Ray.

- Tuve una pesadilla, no puedo decir que haya tenido muy buena noche. – Ray se frotó los ojos mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza.

- Estuviste llorando. – Wind recostó su rostro contra el respaldo de su silla mirando a Ray – tienes los ojos hinchados.

- Soñé con mi hermano. – dijo abriendo los ojos suavemente - Caldina no ha venido todavía? – volteó a ver a Wind tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Porqué habría de venir hoy? Es domingo, sabes que los domingos no nos molesta.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Quiéres hacer algo el día de hoy?

- Nada en especial, tienen pensado salir con Paris y Ascot.

- No por el momento. – sonrió Wind.

- Te agradó mucho Paris no es cierto.

- No puedo negarlo es un chico muy agradable.

- A mi me pareció algo más que agradable, lo tienes practicamente engatusado.

- No, eso no es cierto.

- Oh vamos Wind, no me digas que no viste como te trató el día de ayer. – Wind sólo sonrió.

Justo en ese momento Ceres abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días – sonrió la chica con un termo en la mano – este café es realmente bueno Wind, deberías probarlo.

- Sabes que no soy adepta al café.

- Lastima – dijo la chica mientras volteaba ver a su compañera – y como amaneciste Ray?

- Amanecí que es más de lo que puedo decir después de tu castigo.

- Yo no te dije que te tomaras todo el vino en menos de 10 minutos o sí? – se defendió la chica de cabellos celestes.

- No diré nada más al respecto – terminó Ray mientras se recostaba nuevamente – tengo mucho sueño el día de hoy.

- Hikaru, hoy quiero hablar contigo francamente – dijo Ceres sentándose en su cama.

- No deberías usar mi nombre Umi, sabes que nadie debe saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que hablemos como amigas que somos, o que fuimos en alguna ocasión antes de unirnos en esta útopica lucha por la justicia.

La pelirroja volteó a verla.

- De qué hablas?

- Recuerdas lo que nos contaste ayer?

- Sí, les hablé de Halcón – dijo la pelirroja – mi corazón no soportaba tanto peso como me dijeron, pero creo que desperté un fantasma que había dejado olvidado.

- Quieres hablar de eso?

- Ya que estamos hablando con franquesa, la respuesta es no – sonrió la pelirroja – pero como te conozco amiga mía, sé que no me dejarás tranquila hasta que te cuente todo lo que ocurrió con Lantis.

- Vaya que si me conoces bien – sonrió Umi.

- Qué quieres saber? – preguntó acomodándose en su cama.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

- Deberás aprovechar porque será el único día que te hable de él completamente.

- Bueno ya sé que conociste a Lantis por accidente, durante una persecución, y en varias ocasiones trató de acabar contigo pero no le convenía así que siguió visitándote y por lo que se puede ver fue amor a primera vista.

- Quizás, Lantis es muy atractivo eso no se puede negar, pero, había algo en él que me llamó la atención.

- El que era agente encubierto quizás

- No, el hecho de que siendo el hijo de una familia muy rica, decidiera dedicarse a algo tan peligroso.

- Quizás alguna venganza personal.

Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

- No, su familia no tenía ningún trato con maleantes su padre trabajó muy duro para formar su negocio igual que tu padre Umi, y por otro lado su hermano mayor se casó poco después de salir de la universidad con una chica muy hermosa y de buena familia.

- Vaya así que tiene un hermano mayor.

- Sí, ellos tampoco saben que yo fui agente cuando conocí a Lantis, para ellos yo soy una joven muy independiente que trataba de superarme y por eso estudiaba en una universidad, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, trataba de estar preparada para cualquier ocasión que Satoru me necesitara, pero fue Lantis quien más necesitó mis servicios, era frecuente que llegara sangrando a casa.

- Debió ser dificil vivir con un mafioso aunque fuera un agente en realidad.

- Sí, muchas veces sentí que no amanecería, pero nunca le pasaba nada, era muy fuerte.

- Y esos tres años que vivieron juntos, platícame de eso.

- No hay mucho que contar – se sonrojó un poco – haciamos lo que todo par de novios hacen, saliamos, platicabamos y pues practicamente vivíamos juntos.

- Vaya así que la pequeña Hikaru no resultó ser tan inocente como había pensado.

- Él era... – Hikaru sonrió levemente mientras continuaba sonrojada – era todo lo que yo hubiera deseado en ese momento.

- Y ahora?

- Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

- Qué ocurrió?

- Simplemente se alejó para nunca más volver – dijo tan tranquila y serena.

- Así nada más, pero que no tenían planes para casarse.

- No quiero hablar de eso Umi, puedo platicarte de todo menos de eso, por favor – dijo mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

- Algún día?

- Algún día – sonrió Hikaru.

- Bueno entonces cuentame de que platicabas con tu amadísimo Lantis.

- Con Lantis? Bueno platicaba de todo, le contaba de mi familia y él me contaba de la suya, algunas veces teníamos discuciones por que su hermano había decidido continuar con el negocio de su familia, mientras que él era más libre.

- Libre?

- Jejeje, sí, él siempre había sido más independiente que su hermano, aunque estaba con su familia y seguía las reglas, a él siempre le gustaba viajar, tenía gustos muy bohemios, si no hubiera sido por su caracter hubiera jurado que se habría vuelto todo un artista viajero.

- Y tu lo hubieras seguido?

- Bueno en aquellos días no, era muy apegada a mis hermanos como ya lo sabes, pero después de la muerte de Satoru, me dediqué a viajar mucho y me gustó, más ahora con el grupo, es muy divertido viajar.

- Y cansado también.

- Sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que me agrade.

- Cuando estuviste con él, nunca se fue de viaje?

- Sí, de hecho salía cada dos o tres meses se iba una semana o dos cuando mucho, y siempre me decía donde estaría por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a ofrecérseme y me traía noticias nuevas acerca del caso en el que trabajaba.

- Qué hermoso, entonces te era fiel y te decía donde estaría siempre entonces realmente te quería mucho, yo quisiera a alguien así – suspiró Umi con un aire románticamente irónico.

La vista de Hikaru se oscureció ante el comentario.

- El amor no existe – susurró en un tono muy bajo.

- Qué dijiste?

- Nada, no dije nada.

- Entonces sígueme contando de tu vida con Lantis.

- Es un tema aburrido Umi.

- Eso crees tu.

- De acuerdo, que más quieres saber.

- Fueron tres años, creo que tienes mucho material para decidir que decirme.

- Jejeje, estar con su familia era muy agradable, Esmeralda era una chica muy hermosa y no dejaba de admirarla, en estos momentos su hijo debe tener 3 años, como corre el tiempo – recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama respiró profundamente. – realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a su familia.

- Lantis era romántico?

- Hmmm... sí, aunque tenía un aspecto frío como el hielo, realmente era muy tierno, muy romántico y muy... ardiente – sonrió mirando a Umi mientras que esta la miraba más que sorprendida.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices, si lo que me cuentas es cierto, debiste estar completamente enamorada o de lo contrario, no creo que hubieras llegado a nada.

- Lantis era mucho más que eso, él fue toda mi vida esos tres años, teniamos pensado dejar de ser agentes después de nuestra boda, pensamos que habría sido lo mejor si hubieramos formado una familia.

- Sí, definitivamente es un ambiente muy peligroso para formar una familia.

- Pero eso ha quedado en el olvido, ahora no podría salirme, antes sólo era una informate muy superficial, ahora que soy agente no podría dejar de serlo de la noche a la mañana.

- Bueno pensándolo bien, a mi tampoco me gustaría continuar siendo agente si llegara a formar una familia, no es algo con lo que quisiera que mis hijos vivieran.

- Pero tu eres afortunada tienes la empresa de tus padres aunque en este momento sea tu tío quien la esté atendiendo. – interrumpió por primera vez Fuu quien sin que sus compañeras se hubieran dado cuenta se había sentado justo en la cama frente a ellas.

- Pero será sólo por lo que dure este caso mi querida Fuu, no pienso dejar que mi tío se encariñe de más con la empresa, no sería bueno.

- Si, es mejor que seas prudente.

- No pude evitar que se hiciera cargo de la empresa, ya que si me ayudaba mucho, pero en dos meses más estaremos libres por un tiempo, eso si Caldina no llena la agenda nuevamente.

- Yo no contaría con que dejara morir al grupo así de fácil

- Tienes razón, sin embargo, ya veré como me las arreglo para manejar la empresa desde el extranjero por un tiempo.

- Y tu Fuu qué planeas hacer?

- Aún no tengo nada planeado, quería ejercer mi profesión pero al unirme al grupo creo que no pude hacerlo.

- Ah ya veo entonces después de dejar el grupo te convertirás en una profesionista.

- Quizás pero aún no sabemos cuando podremos dejar el grupo, ni cuando podremos dejar de ser agentes al servicios de Aguila.

- Pues yo quiero imaginar que Fuu será la primera en abandonarnos, como está tan enamorada de Paris, no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento decidiera que dejará el grupo.

- Pero que cosas dices Umi, eso no pasará – se burló Fuu.

- Nunca digas nunca.

- No es para tanto – dijo la rubia sonrojándose.

- Eso, sólo el tiempo lo dirá pero por el momento va viento en popa – le guiñó un ojo.

Hikaru suspiró.

- Platícame algo más Hikaru, parece que pasaste momento muy hermosos con tu novio.

- Sí, así fue – sonrió la chica con los ojos cerrados – pero Lantis no era para mi, simplemente, las cosas no funcionaron.

- No hables así, quizás...

- No Umi, ya no hay quizás, ni tal vez, ni hubiera, simplemente. – diciendo esto volteó la vista hacia la ventana.

- Quizás si no fueras tan cerrada... – se burló Umi y Hikaru volteó a verla con una expresión semi-molesta.

- Quizás si no fueras tan curiosa... – se defendió la pelirroja

- Quizás – sonrió la chica de cabellos celestes – pero quizás sea bueno salir un rato y despejarnos, después de todo es nuestro último día libre.

- Quizás... – volvió a sonreír Hikaru.

Hikaru Shidou

6 de octubre del 2005


	16. Chapter 16

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 16

Esa tarde salieron las chicas a comer en un restaurante cercano al hotel, no querían alejarse demasiado ese día, se encontraban cansadas, y por otro lado no dudaban que tal vez Esteban estuviera siguiendo los pasos de Ceres así que seleccionaron un pequeño café.

- Por que no quieres platicarme más de él, Ray?

- No tengo más que decirte.

- En serio, me gustaría saber que tipos de cosas les gustaba hacer juntos, cual era su canción favorita, su color favorito, sus gustos, sus aversiones...

- Cualquiera diría que estas tratando de saber como conquistar a Lantis – se burló Ray.

- Para nada, el novio de una amiga es sagrado y prohibido.

- Ex- novio – puntualizó Ray.

- Como sea, no es mi objetivo conquistarlo, pero si me interesa saber que es lo que hacían.

- Pues... no saliamos mucho juntos, no podíamos levantar sospechas, aunque siempre que tenía tiempo libre iba a visitarme a la escuela, no le gustan las cosas dulces, pero siempre le gustaba llevarme a comprar dulces, o helados o pasteles. – Ray se quedó pensando con una sonrisa – conocía muy buenos lugares para comprar dulces.

- Jajaja, no tienes remedio, siempre te gustaron las cosas dulces. – Ceres fue la primera en ordenar algo de comer. – por mi parte yo tengo mucha hambre – sonrió mirando el menú - y tu deberías comer bien el día de hoy mi querida Ray – dijo mirando seriamente a la chica a los ojos - no te estas alimentando como deberías, que cuentas le voy a dar a tus hermanos si llegas a enfermarte.

- No crees que estoy suficientemente grande como para que alguien me este cuidando. – Ray se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía.

- No, porque seguramente tu objetivo es enfermarte, para que Caldina te de días libres en los ensayos no es cierto.

- Jajaja, claro que no, pero hoy tengo hambre, así que cumpliré tus deseos y comeré bien.

- No me estás haciendo un cumplido, te lo recuerdo.

- Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo. – suspiró resignada.

- Vaya que suspiro. – puntualizó Ceres.

- Deberías dejarla tranquila un rato – sonrió Wind.

- Ni lo digas, ya que hoy se encuentra tan expresiva, quiero sacar toda la información que me sea posible.

- No hay más que contar – Ray apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y suavemente su rostro contra su mano.

- No puedes resumir 3 años en lo poco que me has contado.

- Qué más quieres saber – dijo volteando a verla.

- Dame un minuto... algo tengo que encontrar para preguntarte.

- Ya déjalo Ceres, sólo te romperás la cabeza.

- No me digas eso Wind, no creo que sólo estuvieran en el departamento esos tres años. alguna otra cosa debían hacer.

- Además de salir, trabajar, estudiar y vivir juntos, qué más se puede hacer? – preguntó Ray arqueando una ceja.

- No recuerdas más momentos importantes.

- Mmm... bueno tal vez pueda contarte cuando conocí a su familia.

- Sí, eso.

- Bueno me presentó formalmente a su familia cuando ya teníamos un año y varios meses juntos.

- Por qué esperó tanto?

- Porque yo no quería conocerlos.

- No querías?

- Era demasiado compromiso, creo que le di muchas largas a ese asunto, además, él no le simpatizaba mucho a mis hermanos así que prefería conservar el secreto.

- Vaya con que en secreto eh – Ceres miró a Ray con picardía.

- No me mires así – se sonrojó la pelirroja. – Además a Satoru nunca le agradó la compañia de Lantis como podía llegar a presentarlos formalmente, él nunca supo que yo era novia de Lantis.

- En serio?!! Pero por que? realmente nunca se dio cuenta.

- Eso no lo sé, y creo que no lo sabré tampoco. – dijo en tono bajo.

- No quiero que te pongas triste por esto, así que mejor platícame cuando conociste a la familia de tu amado.

- Ja, ja, ja, sin comentarios – dijo Ray – el día que conocí a su familia no fue especial en absoluto en un principio, como cualquier chica estaba muy nerviosa y quería causar una muy buena impresión, así que me esmeré en lo que pude, incluso quise comprar algo para los padres de Lantis pero él se negó diciendo que si no les agradaba de primera vista un regalo no cambiaría las cosas.

- Oye eso es cruel, uno puede intentar simpatizar de cualquier forma.

- Sí, también me lo pareció en un principio, pero le di la razón, si no les agradaba, un soborno no cambiaría las cosas.

- Y supongo que tu economía te lo agradeció.

- Pero sólo un poco – se burló Ray. – Sus padres son un encanto, creí que iban a estudiarme detenidamente cuando llegara, pero no fue así, por el contrario, me hicieron sentir como en casa, no paraban de decirme lo mucho que les agradaba que su hijo estuviera conmigo, tal parece que comenzó a visitarlos mucho cuando comenzó a salir conmigo.

- Vaya así que cambiaste su personalidad.

- No lo creo – se sonrojó. – pero quienes más me impresionaron fueron el hermano de Lantis y su esposa, son una pareja de ensueño, Esmeralda parece una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas mientras que Zagato es todo un caballero, muy educado, muy galante, y ambos se encontraban felices porque esperaban a su primer hijo, que por cierto es un niño hermoso muy parecido a su padre.

- Me gustaría conocerlos, parecen ser una pareja interesantes por como los describen.

- Sí, así es... – sonrió.

*** Flash Back***

La cena se había desarrollado muy tranquila, con una plática muy amena, pero al terminar los hombres se dirigieron a la sala mientras que las damas recogían los platos de la cena, fue entonces cuando Esmeralda le sonrió a Hikaru.

- Y cuéntanos como se conocieron? – sonrió la joven.

- Bueno... fue por casualidad.

- Seguramente fue amor a primera vista, no hay otra explicación.

- La verdad...

- Jamás había visto tan feliz a Lantis – interrumpió la madre de Lantis.

- Feliz? – se extrañó Esmeralda, lo cual provocó la risa de la mujer.

- Lantis parece no ser muy expresivo pero la actitud y los gestos de un hijo son bien conocidos por una madre.

- Tiene razón – sonrió Esmeralda. – pronto sabré eso con toda certeza – diciendo eso tocó su ligeramente abultado vientre - iré por los platos que faltan.

- No te molestes yo iré – sonrió Hikaru quien se sentía realmente avergonzada por la conversación y agradecía unos momentos a solas esperando que se bajara un poco el color de sus mejillas, pero tan pronto como llegó al comedor se encontró con Zagato.

- Ah... disculpa, creí que estaban en la sala?

- Lantis quería hablar un momento a solas con mi padre – sonrió Zagato – me gustaría pedirte un favor.

- A mi?

- Sí, quisiera... que no dejaras a mi hermano.

- Dejarlo?

- Hace ya muchos años que había decidido alejarse de nosotros, creimos que nunca regresaría, y... francamente su presencia le hace mucho bien a nuestros padres, creían que habían perdido a su hijo para siempre.

- Se fue... – Hikaru supo entonces porque no había encontrado registros de los padres de Lantis, seguramente había decidido no inmiscuirlos en sus problemas.

- Tal vez no puedas hacer que deje su trabajo – Zagato miró seriamente a Hikaru, como si tratara de decirle que él conocía perfectamente en que estaba metido su hermano – pero no lo dejes, tal vez tengan tiempos dificiles pero no lo abandones.

- No lo haré, sé que será dificil estar a su lado, pero no lo dejaré. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Y finalmente tuve que dejarlo – susurró Ray para sí misma.

- Sigue contándonos – le pidió Ceres mientras tomaba una de las papas a la francesa de su plato, habían interrumpido la platica al recibir su comida.

- No ocurrió nada más, los visitabamos con frecuencia, pero sólo hasta donde fue prudente hacerlo.

- Vaya que complicada situación.

- Creo que lo sabes todo de mi ahora.

- No lo creo cajita de sorpresas – sonrió Ceres mirando a Ray. – pero lo que me gustaría saber estoy segura que no querrás contármelo.

- Ya sé lo que quieres saber, pero tendrá que ser otro día por hoy ha quedado cerrada esta cajita de pandora.

- Lo cual significa que nunca sabré lo que ocurrió – suspiró Ceres. – pero al menos ahora conozco un lado de la inocente Hikaru que no conocía. – Ray no lució muy contenta al escuchar mencionar su verdadero nombre – tranquila, estamos solas en este lugar apartado del mundo, y tenemos que descansar el resto de la tarde ya que las próximas semanas no tendremos tiempo ni siquiera de respirar – dijo apuntando a las chicas con otra papa a la francesa. – Ray tendrás que acabarte todo lo que hay en tu plato o no regresaremos al hotel.

- Sí mamá – se burló la pelirroja.

- Hoy es el último día de descanso – dijo Wind melancólicamente, Ceres permaneció mirándola un segundo.

- Descuida Wind encontraremos la forma de que puedas visitar a tu amado Romeo aunque sea un momento. – se burló la chica.

- No lo dije por eso – se sonrojó la chica.

- Claro. – Ceres desvió la vista.

- En serio.

- Como digas. – Ray simplemente se concentró en su platillo mientras sus amigas se enfrascaban en una discusión que parecía no tendría un fin próximo.

***

Clef observaba el paisaje através de la ventana de una habitación.

- Planeas quedarte aquí todo el día? – preguntó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y unos segundos después sonrió y bajó la vista – No piensas contestarme por lo visto – volteó hacia el interior encontrando con la mirada a Latiz, quien descansaba tranquilamente sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos descansando detrás de la cabeza y al parecer ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. - Es un día muy soleado, quizás podrías salir y ver los alrededores.

- Por que no sales tu si tanto te entusiasma la idea. – respondió de pronto.

- Era solo una sugerencia – sonrió Clef – te tiene muy afectado el encuentro con el petirrojo, pensé que despejarte te vendría bien.

- No vuelvas a mencionarla. – respondió abriendo los ojos.

- Descuida no hará falta – dijo conservando la sonrisa – Estando en el mismo hotel está de más decir que volverás a encontrarla. – el silencio acompañó sus palabras, pero sabía que Lantis no se encontraba muy contento. – Además...

- Es suficiente Clef - interrumpió de súbito. – si piensas permanecer aquí hablando de ella, creo que lo mejor será marcharme – diciendo eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, Clef sólo siguió su andar con los ojos.

- Volverás a encontrarla – dijo una vez que Latiz hubiera salido – y tendrán mucho de que hablar. – agregó un poco más serio. – bueno ahora me preguntó que estarán haciendo los otros dos – volvió a sonreír mientras salía también de la habitación.

***

Caldina abría los ojos lentamente mientras sentía como los rayos del sol se filtraban através de la cortina de su habitación.

- Esto es lo maravilloso de los fines de semana – sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos. – un merecido descanso para reponer todas las energías. – volteó hacia ambos lados esperando encontrar a Ráfaga sin embargo no se encontraba por ningún lugar, lo cual no la dejó muy contenta. – de acuerdo, él se lo pierde.

Justo en ese momento el celular comenzó a sonar, volteó con un rayo de alegría en el rostro, pero este desapareció tan fugazmente como había aparecido al ver el número en la pantalla.

- Buenas tardes. – dijo la voz tras el auricular.

- Buenas tardes Aguila, hay algún recado que quieras que le pase a tu amada Ray ó a que debo el honor de tu llamada.

- Veo que estás molesta porque Ráfaga no se encuentra contigo – respondió con un tono que parecía de burla.

- No me parece apropiado que quieras burlarte de mi en situaciones como esta.

- Tendrás que disculparlo, tuvo que hacer un encargo en mi lugar.

- Por qué él? Y por qué hoy? No sabes que tenemos el día libre todos merecemos descansar aunque sea un día.

- Esto no podía esperar, será entregado el día de hoy y debe llegar a su destino antes del anochecer.

- Vaya cuanto misterio.

- Y ahora que lo mencionas, si hay algo que quiero que le digas a Ray.

- Lo suponía. – respondió cerrando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama. – algún mensaje romántico.

- No, quiero que le digas que tenga mucho cuidado cuando se encuentre con Halcón, porque no me gustaría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

- Halcón? Quién es él? – Caldina permaneció confundida al escuchar el tono en que Aguila le había dicho esas palabras.

- Sólo dile eso de mi parte cuando la veas.

Parpareó un par de veces todavía confundida y levantó una ceja.

- Aún no entiendo porqué si sabes su teléfono me siges llamando a mi para transmitir tus mensajes.

- Sabes que no puedo comunicarme con ella, y tu tienes un historial limpio.

- Soy la única persona sincera en todo esto después de todo.

- Eres demasiado astuta para inmiscuirte de más eso es lo que pasa.

- Tranquilo cariño, pero estaré al pendiente de ese tal Halcón, me has dejado con la duda.

- Identifícalo, sería mejor por si quisiera darnos problemas en el futuro.

- Vaya, así que es muy grave este asunto.

- Fue policía hace algún tiempo pero no estoy muy seguro que se haya retirado por completo de sus actividades.

- Vaya así que es uno de los chicos buenos, entonces será preferible que mantengamos los ojos muy abiertos.

- Será lo mejor.

***

Las chicas comían tranquilamente cuando de pronto en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción y la única que pareció prestarle atención fue Ray.

Voy buscando un corazón que en el verano se perdió

y no hay mas indicios que alguien dijo que en otra cama durmio

Sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado

que no dijo adios es más dijo vendría con el alba y no volvió,

desapareció, ni huella dejo

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

La chica continuaba con su comida pero de pronto se detuvo y continuó escuchando con la vista fija en la mesa.

Sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado

que no dijo adios es más dijo vendría con el alba y no volvió

desapareció, ni huella dejo

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

de pena murio.

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, ni alguna curación para que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

- Que buena estaba la comida – sonrió Ceres al terminar con su platillo.

- Sí, muy buena – secundó Wind.

- Aunque tal parece que a Ray no le agradó – dijo Ceres mientras veía como el mesero se llevaba el plato, con más de la mitad de los alimentos. – te dije que no permitiría que no comieras bien.

- Es que, de pronto perdí el apetito – se disculpó la chica.

- Es la primera vez que te veo con tan poco apetito.

- Será por los ensayos.

- Con mayor razón deberías comer bien, no queremos que te enfermes por todo el trabajo que estamos teniendo. – agregó Ceres más molesta.

- No me regañes – respondió Ray seriamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa – ya no soy una niña, y no puedes obligarme a terminarme la comida.

- Esta actitud tiene nombre – respondió Ceres con una mirada sarcástica – o me equivoco?

- Jhm, sientes que porque te he platicado un poco de mi pasado, sabes lo suficiente como para intuir que me pasa.

- No, pero tu actitud agresiva de estos momentos se perfectamente que tienen el nombre de Lantis marcado, es obvio que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes te tiene tan tensa en estos momentos que te ha quitado las ganas de comer e incluso de dormir, como lo dicen tus ojos.

- Vaya que inteligente resultaste Ceres, pero no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo este día.

- Yo sólo te sugiero que si no quieres tener ningún problema, dejes a un lado tus problemas personales y que te alimentes bien o terminarás por desmayarte en alguno de los ensayos, si no es que te desmayas el día del evento, y tendré que pasarle un reporte de esta actitud a Aguila.

- Él no puede hacerme nada.

- No estés tan segura, sabes que es muy exigente cuando se trata de trabajo.

Ray sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa.

- Aquí está mi parte, nos veremos después. – diciendo esto salió del restaurante.

- Ray – Wind trató de detenerla pero fue inútil.

- Déjala Wind, necesita despejarse un poco.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, la actitud que acaba de tomar no tiene porqué afectarte, simplemente está enojada porque me estoy inmiscuyendo de más en sus asuntos.

- Por qué lo haces?

- Por que cuando yo me encontraba sola, ella fue la única persona que me tendió la mano – sonrió – y prefiero verla en ese estado a verla completamente indiferente como hace un mes.

Wind abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a verla.

- No me dirás que no te parecía extraño que permaneciera tan tranquila todo el tiempo, realizaba todos sus actos con tal precisión y frialdad, que realmente llegué a pensar que no tenía sentimientos ni nervios en el cuerpo.

- Bueno, sí, pero...

- No vas a creerlo, pero siento que recupero a Hikaru cada que logro hacerla reaccionar tan agresivamente como ahora.

Wind simplemente volteó hacia donde Ray se había dirigido.

- Siento, que comienzo a odiar a ese tal Lantis. – Wind volteó a ver a Ceres – No sé que le hizo, pero... la dejó sin corazón.

- No opino igual. – respondió Wind – Cuando veia los ojos de Ray tan fríos, y a la vez tan brillantes, sabía que toda esa energía que conocía de ella se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de esos ojos, como si se estuviera reservando para salir en el momento preciso, no creo que haya perdido su corazón, pero si la volvió una persona más dificil para externar sus sentimientos.

- Más. – se burló Ceres.

- Ja, ja, ja, que mala eres, Ray siempre fue muy tímida para externar sus sentimientos.

- Pues si era tímida ahora le da pánico.

- Tal vez eso sea exactamente lo que le pasa – meditó Wind

- Entonces no estará de más darle una pequeña ayuda.

Wind sonrió al ver que Ceres se ponía en una pose algo pensativa.

***

No había caminado mucho cuando encontró un tranquilo parque, el mismo que habían visto la noche anterior, aunque de día era aún más hermoso, había frondosos árboles que parecían dejar de lado todo el ruido de la ciudad, el cielo se encontraba claro con un par de nubes blancas y vaporosas, que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, no había nada de ruido, salvo quizás un pequeño pajarillo que trinaba desde un nido en la copa de un árbol.

Sonrió y respiró profundamente, se sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que se encontraba sola, había perdido el apetito pero estaba segura que Ceres tenía razón, esperaba no tener ningún problema por el momento, caminaba por entre los arbustos y las bancas, había también algunas farolas pintadas de blanco, un paisaje muy romántico para alguna pareja de enamorados, fue entones cuando sintió una mano que la tomaba por el brazo haciéndola voltear de improviso, solo para toparse con el rostro de Latiz.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó molesta.

- Necesitamos hablar. – respondió mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo último que deseo es hablar contigo.

- Es importante que hablemos.

- Suéltame, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, sólo déjame en paz, te quiero fuera de mi vida.

- Por favor. – respondió sin soltarle la mano.

La chica no respondió pero permaneció mirándolo un segundo, suspiró desviando la vista y entonces sintió como soltaba su brazo al ver que ya no se resistía.

- De acuerdo… hablemos – diciendo esto bajó el rostro un poco - dime porqué… porqué te fuiste a Francia sin siquiera despedirte? – comenzó a hablar sin levantar la vista.

Latiz permaneció un segundo en silencio y cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpido por Ray.

- Dime porqué estuviste seis meses ahí, sin responder a una sola de mis llamadas ni comunicarte conmigo?

La mirada de Latiz parecía confundida.

- Dime por qué estuviste viviendo ahí con Alanis? – Apretando un puño con todas sus fuerzas levantó la vista con un frío brillo en los ojos, Latiz la miraba completamente sorprendido y quizás más confundido por lo que escuchaba.

- Pero… quien te dijo que Alanis estuvo en Paris? – preguntó de pronto Latiz.

- Ya no importa, creíste que no me enteraría. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con indiferencia. – La muerte de mi hermano sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Pero acaso él no… - la miró confundido – las cosas no fueron así Hikaru… no pasó nada entre Alanis y yo – apretó el puño mirándola seriamente.

- Ya no deseo saberlo, no quiero explicaciones, sólo déjame tranquila y sal de mi vida para siempre, estaba muy bien hasta que tu apareciste – dando media vuelta salió corriendo mientras Latiz sólo la veía partir sin poder detenerla, realmente no sabía en ese momento si quería detenerla.

- Qué fue lo que pasó? – se preguntó completamente confundido.

Ray salió corriendo del lugar, hasta que comenzó a respirar copiosamente, la carrera había sido larga hasta que llegó a la entrada del hotel.

- Me duele el corazón – se dijo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho. - "qué me pasa? nunca me había… nunca me había dolido el corazón así"

- Ray, dónde estabas, creímos que no te veríamos hasta muy entrada la noche – se extrañó Ceres al ver a Ray agitada.

- Quiero descansar, por hoy ha sido suficiente – diciendo esto entró en el hotel mientras sus amigas permanecían observándola confundidas.

**Notas de autora: **

Hola ^^ se que me he tardado un poco en sacar este capítulo pero es que todo este tiempo había concentrado todas mis energías en otra cosa =) les platico; resulta que me comentaron de una serie que se llama Kaikan Phrase, y pues como pude ver los primeros capítulos pues estaba completamente loca por conseguir el resto de la serie que son 44 capítulos y ya la tengo =D pero el punto importante es, que el personaje principal Sakuya es idéntico a Lantis, es un Lantis en versión moderna y por cierto en la serie Sakuya es el vocalista de un grupo de rock Lucifer o Aucifer (aun estoy tratando de descubrir como se llama realmente) y bueno me puse a pensar o más que nada a soñar que si mi objetivo con esta historia fuera darle más énfasis a los chicos definitivamente me hubiera gustado que fuera como en esa serie, está genial y la recomiendo ampliamente ^.^ aunque el manga no lo recomiendo más que a los mayores de 18 años =P ya que la traducción de Kaikan Phrase es Melodía Erótica, porque precisamente las letras que toca Lucifer el grupo musical son melodías eróticas (en el manga el anime es otra cosa completamente distinta) y hay que ver lo que hace Sakuya para inspirar a Aine la escritora de las letras (que suerte la de la desgraciada yo con gusto me hubiera ofrecido de escritora también) Dios mío ese manga sacó lo peor de mi ^,^ ni modo que le va uno a hacer.

Bueno ahora hablando de mi historia, que les parece hasta ahora, va muy bien no =) y lo que me falta aún, espero mínimo poder ya terminar con esto de los ensayos antes de año nuevo (Ja,ja,ja, claro soñar no cuesta nada) esos malditos conciertos de navidad y año nuevo cada vez los veo más lejanos debieron aparecer en el capítulo 3 ó 4, hace como unos dos años más o menos, pero soy débil y la musa regresa de sus vacaciones con muchas ideas, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que escribir lo que ella dice, mientras me inspiro con las canciones de Aucifer, "Dakishimeru hokani naniga deki" y la otra versión de "Midnight Crow" que puedo decir me encantan, son geniales, entre otras canciones más de la serie, insisto he de buscar los soundtracks en la próxima convención, pero pasando a otra cosa, la canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Lo busqué" de Ana Barbara, y cuando me la pusieron unos amigos quedó como anillo al dedo para esta historia =) últimamente me fijo más en las letras de las canciones ^,^ tratando de recopilar las que me puedan servir y ya tengo unas cuantas más, pero bueno espero no tardar tanto para escribir los próximos capítulos _-_ aunque tengo una flojera en estos días de navidad, me afecta el frío, pero en fin ^,^U resignación no hay de otra, Feliz Navidad a todos y si no alcanzo a sacar el próximo capítulo pronto pues Feliz año nuevo también ^^

**Hikaru Shidou. **

24 de diciembre de 2005


	17. Chapter 17

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 17

Una limosina transportaba a las chicas hacia el foro, habían pasado la mañana ensayando para el concierto de navidad, cada una llevaba puesto un brazalete, Ray uno de color rojo, Ceres uno de color azul y Wind uno de color verde, estos brazaletes habían llegado de parte de Aguila y Ráfaga era quien los había entregado a sus respectivas dueñas para descontento de Caldina.

- Por qué querría Aguila que lleváramos puestos estos brazaletes? – preguntó Ceres.

- Son localizadores – dijo Ray simplemente mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la ventana y observaba el exterior – No quiere perdernos de vista ahora que tendremos los conciertos y estaremos inmiscuidas en tantas fiestas y mezcladas con tanta gente.

- Vaya yo que creía que era un premio por nuestro buen desempeño – suspiró Ceres resignada mientras que Ray sólo sonreía.

- Es por tu propia protección Ceres – trató de consolarla Wind. – seguramente ahora que estarás más inmiscuida con Esteban, no quieren perderte de vista por cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasar.

- Sí, lo sé, y por eso a ustedes también las quiere tener vigiladas. – suspiró Ceres.

- En efecto, por eso precisamente tenemos que estar muy atentas a lo que pueda pasar, no sabemos con que clase de persona estamos tratando, ya que Esteban no ha mostrado ninguna intensión fuera de un simple coqueteo, pero sabemos que puede llegar incluso a asesinarte si no tenemos mucho cuidado con nuestros movimientos.

- Me asusta oírte hablar así Ray.

- Has estado en casos como este antes y sabes manejar bien situaciones inesperadas pero aún así es mejor mantener las precauciones.

- No hablo del caso, hablo de ti, hablas con tanta frialdad.

Ray la miró un segundo y regresó la vista hacia el exterior distrayéndose con los edificios que pasaban a toda velocidad.

- No estamos hablando del concierto ni de diversión, sino de un asunto que puede poner en riesgo tu vida, y tu misma me advertiste que no pondrías en riesgo tu vida si no actuaba con seriedad o me equivoco. – comentó mirando a Ceres de reojo.

- Sí, pero francamente… - Ceres la estudió con la mirada un par de segundos.

- Mis problemas personales quedan fuera del caso estamos de acuerdo – se volteó completamente con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. – respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- Bueno prepárense ya estamos llegando. – dijo Wind mirando la entrada del foro.

- Y nuestra representante nos está esperando – sonrió Ceres mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros.

Tan pronto como descendieron del auto Caldina se acercó a ellas.

- Chicas que gusto verlas, disculpen por no haber podido acompañarlas al ensayo de la mañana, estaba ultimando un par de detalles para este concierto, por cierto Ray debo pasarte un mensaje de Aguila que ayer no pude darte – La pelirroja volteó a verla con curiosidad - me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado con Halcón porque no le gustaría que se repitiera la historia. – dijo simplemente.

- Cómo es que Aguila supo que Halcón está aquí? – le preguntó seriamente mientras detenía sus pasos.

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tu, yo sólo paso mensajes.

- De acuerdo, entiendo. – Ray desvió la vista y siguió a las chicas hacia el interior, donde otros grupos musicales se encontraban y mientras un hombre se acercaba a ellas Ray sonrió para si misma y acercándose a Ceres le susurró. - Por cierto Ceres, te tengo una interesante sorpresa.

Ceres sólo pudo voltear a verla cuando escucharon una voz.

- Caldina, cariño que gusto verte. – El hombre de cabellos castaños que se había acercado saludando efusivamente a Caldina con un beso en la mejilla.

- Rafael que gusto, espero que no hayamos retrasado el ensayo.

- En lo más mínimo cariño descuida, sólo deben acoplarse al ensayo general, les pondré su coreografía cuanto antes y todo estará genial, no les quitaré mucho tiempo en esto de acuerdo, simplemente quiero que se acerquen, para colocarlas en sus posiciones, empezaremos los ensayos.

- De acuerdo, chicas les presento a Rafael, es el coreógrafo que estará encargado del montaje de este evento, así que quiero que sean muy amables con él entendido.

- Mira nada más que belleza de chicas, no en balde tienen una de las mejores imágenes como grupo, son realmente exquisitas...

Las chicas se sonrojaron con los halagos, mientras seguían a Rafael.

- Ray a qué sorpresa te referías? – preguntó Ceres por lo bajo mientras Rafael seguía caminando y hablando de ellas, y de los demás grupos que había en el foro en ese momento.

- Ya lo verás – sonrió Ray – No quiero arruinar esta pequeña venganza.

- Venganza – Ceres volteó cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Rafael.

- Chicos atención todos los grupos, quiero presentarles a las nuevas integrantes del ensayo ellas son las Mistical Knights, y estarán medio tiempo con nosotros en los ensayos así que quiero que las traten muy bien de acuerdo, sean cooperativos y traten de no molestarlas demasiado ya que ellas llegarán cansadas de otros ensayos, ok – dijo Rafael mientras acercaba a las chicas al resto de los grupo musicales que había pero Wind no pudo evitar voltear hacia su derecha donde se encontraba un chico sumamente familiar.

- Paris? - preguntó mientras el chico levantaba la vista de una maleta donde tenía una botella con agua.

- Pero si eres… Wind?... – parpadeó confundido mientras ambos permanecían viéndose - Tu eres una de las Mistical Knights? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas.

- Vaya no me digan que ya se conocían, que sorpresa, en verdad que el mundo es pequeño y más en esto del espectáculo verdad – sonrió Rafael. – Las Mistical Knights y The Cephirians, que coincidencia, y eso que estos chicos aún no tienen una presentación formal de su grupo, pero que maravilla que se conozcan.

- Eh si claro – dijo Wind mientras no salía todavía de su asombro.

- Ascot – susurró Ceres al ver al chico junto a Paris un poco sorprendida.

- Adivina quien es el representante de este grupo – le susurró Ray a Ceres.

- Quién? – preguntó curiosa y Ray movió un poco la cabeza y para sorpresa de Ceres junto a Caldina se encontraba Clef. – quieres decir que él… es el representante?

Ray sonrió al ver la expresión de Ceres.

- Por qué no me avisaste?

- Quería disfrutar la reacción de este momento – sonrió Ray. – es un pago por todas las bromas que nos has hecho a Zaz y a mi.

- Te voy a…

- Bueno chicos luego tendrán tiempo para platicar, por ahora quiero mostrarles sus posiciones a las chicas vengan – diciendo esto guió a las chicas al escenario, pero aunque las chicas caminaban con paso lento no pudieron evitar una larga mirada a los tres integrantes de The Cephirians, Wind sorprendida de encontrar a Paris, Ceres pensando como podría resolver su encuentro con el artista y el representante, y en especial Ray quien permaneció un segundo en su posición mirando fijamente a Latiz al descubrirlo apoyado junto a una bocina al parecer afinando una guitarra.

- Latiz – susurró mientras seguía a sus compañeras.

Fueron veinte minutos los que Rafael dedicó exclusivamente a ponerle los pasos a sus nuevas estrellas, mientras el resto de los grupos descansaban.

- Excelente, deberían pensar en una segunda carrera como bailarinas. – comentó Rafael.

- No muchas gracias – sonrió Ceres pensando en todo lo que hacían además.

- Es más fácil enseñarle a las mujeres que a los hombres definitivamente, de acuerdo chicas descansen un momento, mientras le pongo los siguientes pasos a otro de los grupos. – sonrió Rafael.

- Uff, esto no es tan sencillo como parece verdad – sonrió Ceres.

- Es sólo cuestión de esforzarse un poco más – dijo Wind.

- Al menos tuvimos un descanso en lo que veníamos hacia aquí – terminó Ray mientras se alejaba del escenario.

- Bueno, ahora ya puedes ir a ver a Paris mi querida Wind, esto salió mucho mejor de lo que habíamos planeado – sonrió Ceres mientras Wind se sonrojaba completamente.

- No hables así Ceres.

- Tu, sólo ve con él, mientras yo me encargaré de matar a cierta diosa del fuego – le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaban fuera del escenario hacia Ray, Wind parpadeó confundida y se acercó a Paris, ambos parecía que iban a hablar pero ninguno dijo nada, al parecer no salían de su asombro todavía, finalmente fue Wind quien habló primero.

- Quien diría que hemos conocido a "The Cephirians" aún antes de saber que eran famosos?

- Me siento apenado, no reconocí a un grupo tan famoso como las Mistical Knights – sonrió Paris rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado, mientras miraba a Wind. – Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

- A qué te refieres?

- Bueno te confesaré que tenía un poco de miedo de decirte que era cantante, por lo general cuando una chica sabe que está al lado de un cantante "famoso" no puede evitar sentirlo como un ídolo y su actitud siempre cambia de inmediato, pero en tu caso, dudo mucho que eso pase.

- Je,je,je,je tienes razón en eso, espero que no sea tu actitud la que cambie hacia mí, sólo por que soy parte de las misticals.

- No podría, te siento como una igual en términos profesionales o al menos espero poder considerarme igual a una cantante de tu calibre en poco tiempo – sonrió y Wind soltó una pequeña risa.

- Su debut será en este concierto?

- Algo así, hemos tenido presentaciones pero nada tan importante como esto, además después de este concierto una compañía discográfica nos editará un material, así que podríamos decir que sentimos que este es nuestro primer concierto oficial – sonrió. – caso muy distinto al de ustedes, ya que su grupo desde que apareció ha tenido mucho éxito.

- Eso se debe a que nuestra representante le ha puesto todo el empeño para que seamos un grupo reconocido en un tiempo record.

- Pero también se debe a su talento – diciendo esto se apoyó en el escenario mirando a Wind – no hubieran podido despegar si no tuvieran talento.

- Muchas gracias, es un cumplido viniendo de un "Cephirian" - sonrió la chica.

- No tanto cuando se le hace a una "Mistical Knight" – sonrió – es más bien un halago muy bien merecido. – le guiñó el ojo y Wind sonrió. – pero dime una cosa como te gustaría que te llamara ahora, Anaís o Wind.

- Llámame Wind cuando estemos trabajando, nuestros nombres son secreto de estado – sonrió la chica sabiendo que eso era cierto.

- De acuerdo, Windom, diosa del viento – terminó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara – me alegra realmente poder volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ceres se había acercado a Ray.

- Debiste advertirme de esto, pude haber inventado un pretexto para no venir.

- Y dejar que faltaras a uno de los ensayos más importantes de toda tu vida, no podría haberte dejado hacer eso Ceres – se burló Ray. – sé que encontrarás la forma de salir de este pequeño aprieto, aunque te recomiendo que si piensas coquetear con ambos no dejes que se enteren aunque como ellos tienen que estar en continuo contacto pues… – siguió burlándose. – mmm… pero ahora que lo pienso no estabas coqueteando con Esteban? – se quedó pensativa un segundo y volteó con una sonrisa al siguiente.

- Esto me la vas a pagar muy caro Ray.

Ray le lanzó un beso con una sonrisa.

- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tu pequeña empresa mi querida Ceres, estaremos aquí todavía un par de minutos más.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

- Te lo repito Ray hasta que no tenga un anillo en este dedo soy libre de hacer cualquier cosa así que actuaré con toda naturalidad con ambos, después de todo ninguno me ha propuesto nada.

- Qué te diviertas – sonrió Ray mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba una botella de agua de una hielera mientras Ceres se alejaba indignada.

Al dar la vuelta observó tanto a Ascot como a Clef, para su buena suerte Caldina se encontraba platicando con Clef así que decidió acercarse a Ascot esperando no tuviera que enfrentar problemas al menos por ese día.

- Hola Ascot

- Hola Marina, o debería llamarte Ceres?

- Llámame Ceres sólo cuando estemos aquí, tal vez este no es el reencuentro triunfal que había esperado pero…

- De qué hablas? Eres una Mistical Knight, hay algo mejor que eso para que sea un reencuentro triunfal? – preguntó Ascot mientras miraba atónito a Ceres.

- Bueno quizás tengas un poco de razón en eso. – Ceres se llevó una mano a la barbilla en una expresión pensativa.

- Eres un ídolo para miles de personas.

- En serio te parece? – agregó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista al cielo soñadoramente.

- Eres Ceres, la diosa de agua, te parece que exagero en mis palabras – Ascot no dejaba de mostrarse atónito.

- Seguramente sólo lo dices para halagarme pero gracias por el cumplido – le guiñó el ojo – aunque realmente no somos tan populares.

- Bromeas cierto.

- Es enserio, sólo es que hemos tenido un poquito de ayuda publicitaria – volvió a sonreírle. – sólo espero que este pequeño descubrimiento no te intimide demasiado y tengamos salidas tan divertidas como la de la última vez – dijo mirándolo coquetamente.

- Eh… Claro. – se sonrojó Ascot y Ceres sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Ya sabía que eras una de las Mistical Knights – dijo Latiz al acercarse a Ray, la chica sólo volteó un segundo y después se concentró en cerrar la botella de agua que estaba tomando.

- Nunca esperé verte en este grupo, pero creo que contigo nunca terminaré de sorprenderme o me equivoco – volteó sonriendo con sarcasmo. – me has dado tantas sorpresas que quizás pronto dejarán de asombrarme – Ray cruzó sus las piernas desviando la mirada pero con un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Así que te veré por dos semanas seguidas. – afirmó Latiz, mientras se acercaba a la hielera que había junto a Ray – será el tiempo suficiente para que hablemos de todo lo que ocurrió.

Ray soltó un suspiro o mejor dicho una respiración de fastidio.

- Escucha, Latiz, parece que no logras comprender el hecho de que yo ya no quiero hablar de nada contigo, incluso tu simple presencia me molesta en estos momentos. – dijo molesta.

- Quiero saber que fue lo que te ocurrió y como te enteraste que Alanis estuvo en París?

- Que pasó, simplemente me cansé de esperarte y me decepcioné cuando supe todo lo que ocurría contigo, no pienso decirte quien me informó de tu pequeña aventura con Alanis, creo que incluso me pareció muy lógico después de un tiempo el que quisieras reencontrarte con tu antigua ex pareja, lamento sinceramente que haya tenido que morir al igual que mi hermano, hubieras sido muy feliz con ella. – dijo entre sarcasmo y enojo.

- Tu confiabas en mi. – afirmó Latiz mirándola a los ojos. – Estaba seguro que confiabas en mi.

Ray guardó silencio y ni siquiera se movió al escuchar esas palabras.

- No creo que sea tan difícil comprender que no quiero saber nada que tenga relación contigo Latiz.

- Quiero escuchar por tus palabras que fue lo que pasó a detalle, que me cuentes como fue que dejaste de ser el petirrojo para convertirte en una Mistical Knight, como llegaste a ser en Rayearth, la diosa de fuego – diciendo esto permaneció mirándola un segundo mientras ella desviaba la vista. – Aunque tal parece que eres la diosa de hielo. – sonrió con un amargo sarcasmo.

- Latiz, no quiero, y no voy a hablar contigo de nada, entendido – dijo seriamente mirándolo un segundo con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, se levantó del asiento y se marchó, Latiz quería detenerla pero de hacerlo era probable que ella armara un gran alboroto, así que la dejó ir hacia donde se encontraba Caldina.

- Ray, que gusto que se hayan adaptado tan bien al ensayo y tal parece que todas ustedes tienen una muy buena relación con los chicos de Clef.

Clef le sonrió a Ray mientras esta sólo lo miraba de la forma más neutral que pudo encontrar.

- Sí, eso parece – respondió mientras Clef trataba de encontrar cualquier reacción en ella al haberla visto junto a Latiz. – Pero hay un par de cosas importantes que tengo que discutir contigo Caldina – le sonrió amablemente. – Tendrás que disculparnos Clef. – diciendo esto alejó a Caldina un poco

- Acaso conoces a Clef o porque le hablaste con tanta confianza?

- Es una larga historia pero escucha Caldina. – se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído. – quiero pedirte un favor, necesito una escolta personal durante los ensayos. – le dijo muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

- Por qué, qué ocurre?

- El guitarrista de The Cephirians… es Halcón.

- QUÉ?! – gritó Caldina pero después de eso se cubrió la boca esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado pero todos voltearon a verla un segundo pero sólo Clef y Latiz permanecieron observándolas después de eso.

- Se suponía que esto sería secreto – Ray miró a Caldina con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No puedes culparme, no esperaba que ese tal…

- Shhh…

- Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero. – Caldina volteó a ver a Latiz quien no dejaba de verlas – y hablando de eso, no está nada mal, que crimen cometió el pobre muchacho para no poder acercarse a nosotras.

- Caldina, esto es en serio – Ray se molestó un poco al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Yo también hablo en serio, hombres así no se encuentran todos los días en la calle – continuó Caldina en un tono de falsa tristeza.

- No puedo dejar de venir a los ensayos y tu misma sabes cual fue la advertencia de Aguila – respondió mirando a Latiz quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto Zaz llegue lo nombraré tu escolta personal, tenemos que ser discretas en esto lamentablemente, segura que no podemos entablar aunque sea una conversación pequeña.

- Caldina. – se quejó Ray.

- Lo sé, lo sé, las ordenes de Aguila siempre son tajantes, pero es una lastima en verdad – respondió Caldina guiñándole un ojo a Latiz haciendo que desviara la vista. – en serio es una lastima.

- Recuerda que Ráfaga te está observado – respondió Ray desviando la vista algo molesta.

- Celosa? – sonrió Caldina.

- En lo absoluto – respondió mirando a Clef y a Latiz – pero me conformo con tener a Zaz junto a mi.

- Por qué no vas con Ráfaga se encuentra sentado en la primera fila, creo que será más que suficiente por ahora, así no estarás a merced de un halcón.

Ray negó con la cabeza al escuchar el sarcasmo de su amiga y se alejó un poco volteando hacia Latiz correspondiendo la mirada que le brindaba, parecía como si le dijera lo cobarde que era su actitud hacia él, por no enfrentarlo directamente Ray sólo lo miró arrogante mientras bajaba del escenario para sentarse cerca de Ráfaga, al tiempo que Rafael continuaba marcando el ritmo de las coreografías a otro grupo.

Suspiró al sentarse en la primera fila de asientos, bajó la vista un poco al sentir que Latiz no dejaba de mirarla, se sentía tan confundida o quizás herida mientras recordaba ese pasado que parecía no dejarla nunca. Ráfaga volteó a verla.

- Ocurre algo?

- Espero que no – dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos tratando de descansar.

- No luces muy bien que digamos.

- Sólo es cansancio, nada serio. – respondió abriendo los ojos y volteando a verlo – lamento que Aguila te haya hecho ir por los brazaletes cuando era tu día libre.

- Descuida, es mi trabajo de cualquier forma, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

- Qué amable eres.

- Aunque a Caldina no le agradó mucho la idea.

- Ya lo creo – sonrió Ray, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

- Descansa un poco, esta semana no será sencilla para ustedes

- Se acerca el concierto, no podemos dejar de practicar – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Supongo que así debe ser.

- Sí – abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Latiz quien no dejaba de observarla mientras tocaba un par de notas en la guitarra, Ray simplemente volteaba a verlo mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho "Tu confiabas en mi…estaba seguro que confiabas en mi" Ray sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos.

*** Flash Back***

Dándose vuelta súbitamente escuchó como la perilla de la puerta giraba y se abría, esperó unos segundos, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a la cama y se detuvieron de súbito, una respiración profunda seguida de un suspiro sólo le indicaron que su compañero estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho en las últimas horas, sintió como el peso de un cuerpo inclinaba un poco las sábanas junto a ella.

- Volviste a salir no es cierto? – preguntó sin que ella hubiera volteado y prefirió permanecer en silencio. – Se que estás despierta Hikaru.

- Aguila… - no volteó a verlo cuando respondió. - … no pienso permanecer de brazos cruzados.

- Podrías al menos esperar un par de días – diciendo esto tomó una de las manos de la chica y observó unas marcas en la palma. – Estás muy débil todavía, que pasaría si fallas en alguno de tus intentos de homicidio en las condiciones en que te encuentras.

- No puedo, y no voy a fallar – dijo volteando a verlo por primera vez – no entiendes? este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo!

- Volviste a llamarlo no es cierto? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos – cuantas veces lo has hecho Hikaru, no puedo prohibirte que lo hagas pero mira como reaccionas después de cada llamada – la estudió detenidamente – cuantos te faltan? 2? 3? son un número muy grande y encontrarlos no te será nada fácil, sólo te pido que esperes hasta que hayas recuperado completamente tus fuerzas, sólo ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, no me obligues a tener que encerrarte bajo llave.

- No seas exagerado? estoy bien.

- No, la que no debe exagerar eres tu, si quieres que te ayude a acabar con los 3 que te hacen falta debes prometerme que esperarás hasta estar completamente recuperada.

- Pero Aguila…

- Te pido que no vuelvas a llamarlo en lo que te recuperas – dijo Aguila seriamente – si no se ha comunicado contigo quizás sea por que...

- El vendrá a buscarme tarde o temprano ya lo verás – dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza interrumpiendo a Aguila.

- Hikaru…

- Lo hará, es cuestión de tiempo.

Aguila la miró con un poco de melancolía mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- No quisiera que te lastimara más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- Yo confío en él Aguila. – respondió Hikaru con un par de lágrimas en los ojos – Yo confío en él.

- Estás completamente segura de eso?

- Yo confío en él.

Aguila permaneció mirándola un par de segundos y su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria.

- No deberías confiar en las personas como él. – dijo en un tono casi molesto.

- Por qué lo dices? Acaso tu sabes algo…

- No quiero lastimarte.

- Dímelo Aguila… tu sabes donde se encuentra Lantis no es cierto?

- Lo sé.

- Dímelo Aguila, necesito saber donde se encuentra, por que no ha respondido a mis llamadas, por qué no ha venido por mi…

- Olvídate de él Hikaru, es lo único que puedo decirte.

- No, dime donde se encuentra.

Aguila la miró un par de segundos a los ojos.

- Dímelo.

- Se encuentra… en Francia…

- Francia? Quizás se encuentre en algún caso pero…

- …está con Alanis. – terminó Aguila y Hikaru guardó silencio unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza un poco y parpadeó confundida.

- Con quién?

- Alanis, su ex pareja.

Sonrió confundida.

- No, no te creo.

Aguila le extendió su celular.

- Yo tampoco lo creía, pero puedes comprobarlo, marca directamente a su teléfono.

Hikaru tomó el teléfono segura, pero permaneció viéndolo, no podía creerlo, pero… y si resultaba ser verdad.

- Aguila…

- Yo estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

Sintió un escalofrío y respirando profundamente marcó el teléfono que conocía tan bien, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, una, dos, tres, cuatro… cerró los ojos mientras la ansiedad crecía en su pecho, sintió un vacío en el estómago mientras escuchaba el sonar de la línea, y todo se detuvo en el momento que escuchó que alguien contestaba.

- Bueno… - una voz de mujer respondió la llamada.

Hikaru guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de Alanis, no la había tratado mucho tiempo, pero siempre recordaría el sonido de su voz.

- Bueno… Aguila? – preguntó pero Hikaru apartó el teléfono y tomándolo con las dos manos colgó, bajando el rostro.

- Hikaru – Aguila la miró y de pronto observó un par de lágrimas brillantes caer sobre el cobertor de la cama, un par de sollozos se escucharon en mitad del silencio que se había hecho. – Hikaru – Aguila trató de tomar el rostro de la chica pero ella apartó bruscamente su mano dejando a la vista el rastro de sus lágrimas.

- No es posible, como pudo ser capaz, no lo creo.

Aguila se acercó y abrazó a la chica contra su pecho, fue en ese momento cuando ella estalló en llanto, y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Como pude ser tan tonta – ella continuó llorando mientras Aguila la consolaba en silencio, acariciando su cabello.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- "Realmente confiaba en ti"– pensaba mientra estudiaba a los demás grupos – "Fuiste tu quien acabó con mi confianza, te fuiste tanto tiempo que mataste la poca esperanza que quedó en mi" - Ceres y Wind platicaban amistosamente con Ascot y Paris, aunque Ceres parecía no querer voltear hacia donde Clef se encontraba pero este la miraba de reojo mientras platicaba con Caldina, sonrió un poco al percatarse de eso, pero nuevamente sintió la mirada de Latiz sobre ella, mientras el resto de los grupos se concentraban en tratar de entender lo que un desesperado Rafael trataba de indicarles al tiempo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que nunca había tenido a un grupo de bailarines tan descordinados.

Latiz se había acercado al borde del escenario pero manteniéndose a una buena distancia de donde Ray se encontraba, Ráfaga no se separaba de Ray y un grupo de bailarines se encontraban en los alrededores.

Es cierto, que el amor verdadero

abre heridas, que el tiempo no puede curar.

Y por eso ahora que te veo a lo lejos

No me queda mas remedio que recordarte

Y por eso a ti, Chiquita de mi corazon

Te canto esta tonada

Que viene de mi alma, y es de tu creacion.

Tu me decias que me querias

Y yo sabia que me mentias

Eres espina de rosa roja

Que me lastima y me enoja

Ceres volteó de reojo al escuchar la tonada de la canción, nadie parecía prestarle atención más aún cuando el coreografo clamaba un poco de ayuda al cielo para tratar de hacer entender a un par de cantantes los pasos que se empeñaba en ponerles, fue justo cuando volteó nuevamente hacia el guitarrista cuando descubrió que se trataba del mismo chico que había perseguido tan fervientemente a Ray, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que la mirada del chico se dirigía hacia su compañera pero le extrañó que ella desviara la mirada con tanta frialdad como le fue posible, no era un coqueteo, sino más bien un rechazo rotundo, y permaneció un segundo analizando la situación hasta que la voz de Ascot la regresó a la conversación.

No se te olvide

Que fui el primero

Tome tu mano

Era domingo

Te habias bañado

Tu pelo suelto

Recien peinado

Ingrata mujeeeeeerrr

Yo te di mi querer

Y lo hechaste a perder

A perder.....

A perder.....

A perder

Y por eso ahora

Cuando los años han pasado

Me doy cuenta que tu, eres la unica, la primera, la mas hermosa,

Eres espina, de rosa roja.

Ray sólo escuchaba la canción, Latiz había levantado la vista de la guitarra un par de veces mirándola a los ojos con lo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero ella desvió la vista molesta tanto como le fuera posible, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía hacerlo, tal parecía que aunque no tuviera la intención de hablar con Latiz este no perdía oportunidad ni forma de comunicarse con ella y todo parecía indicar que esas dos semanas serían las más largas de toda su vida.

Notas de Autora:

Esta canción se llama "Ingrata" y es del grupo Moenia.


	18. Chapter 18

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 18

Latiz continuaba tocando con su guitarra, sabiendo que Hikaru le prestaba atención, ella por su parte trataba de apartar la vista pero escuchaba las letras de las canciones a pesar de todo.

Lo perdí otra vez fue sin darme cuenta

Igual que a esa sonrisa sin capturar

Siempre continuar es su naturaleza

Y no le importa lo que ha dejado atrás

Y ya no volverá no se si aguante

Otra oportunidad lo que se perdió

Fue una intención que nunca se atrevió

A mirar atrás.

Quiero regresar a ese lienzo limpio

Que me viste manchar sin dar ningún aviso

Ahora me arrepiento por todo lo gastado

Desgarres interiores sin ir a ningún lado

Y ya no volverá no se si aguante

Otra oportunidad lo que se perdió

Fue una intención que nunca se atrevió

A mirar atrás.

A mirar atrás.

Ray se llevó una mano a la frente cubriéndose los ojos.

- Te sientes bien Ray? – Ráfaga le colocó una mano en el hombro. – Estás un poco pálida.

- Estoy bien, aún falta tiempo para que termine el ensayo. – sonrió Ray tratando de no demostrar que se sentía un poco mareada.

- Realmente crees que ese pobre coreógrafo pueda terminar hoy de ponerle los pasos a todos los grupos – se burló Ráfaga al ver el ensayo descoordinado de un grupo. – Le diré a Caldina que regresaremos al hotel, no han comido nada y seguramente a eso se deba tu dolor de cabeza.

- Estás exagerando Ráfaga, sólo es el cansancio, además no tengo mucha hambre – se quejó Ray.

- Entonces un poco de descanso te vendrá bien – sonrió el hombre.

- Me tratas como si estuviera enferma – se burló Ray.

- Eso precisamente es lo que trato de evitar.

Ray no quería forzar a sus amigas a cortar las entretenidas pláticas que parecían mantener, para su sorpresa Ceres había evitado cualquier contacto con Clef de manera casi magistral, le divertía mucho observar como su amiga desviaba la vista cuando sentía la mirada de Clef sobre ella, pero Caldina sugirió que lo mejor sería que regresaran las tres juntas, así que para tristeza de los chicos y desencanto de las chicas tuvieron que regresar al hotel, Latiz miró preocupado a Ray cuando se marchó pero ella sólo evitó su mirada aunque no podía sacarlo de su mente.

- Quizás esté loca por decir esto pero… porqué nos retiramos tan temprano del ensayo? – preguntó Ceres una vez dentro de la limosina.

- Ráfaga sugirió que era mejor regresar al ver que Rafael no volvería a necesitarnos al menos por el día de hoy.

- Pero… no te parece que eso es una injusticia para Wind, ella tiene derecho a estar con Paris un poco más de tiempo.

- Ceres – Wind se sonrojó

- No lo niegues mi querida Wind, se te notaba en los ojos la alegría – sonrió Ceres – pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver más con el guitarrista de "The Cephirians" no te parece? – le preguntó Ceres a Wind mientras miraba de reojo a Ray quien volteó de súbito al escuchar el comentario. – Lo tienes flechado mi estimada compañera, se le nota su interés por ti. – sonrió burlona sin dejar de ver a Ray.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Ceres, a menos que quiera otra sorpresa como la de hoy – correspondió sarcástica.

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Ceres muy seriamente – aún no comprendo como sabías que Clef es el representante de ese grupo?

- Digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito. – sonrió Ray.

- Pero me extraña que no quieras hablar de ese chico, es muy guapo, si no fuera un problema en este momento, francamente yo si me animaría a brindarle una segunda mirada más detenidamente.

- No sabes lo que dices – respondió Ray con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

- Claro que lo sé, ese chico es muy guapo, aunque mi lista de pretendientes por el momento ha quedado cerrada, hasta nuevo aviso.

- Ceres… - Ray bajó un poco la vista.

- Sí.

- …ese chico… es Halcón – respondió tranquilamente mirándola, Wind y Ceres se voltearon a ver con una mirada de completa sorpresa, y después de eso permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

- Mmm… bueno, tu sabes que muchas veces uno habla sólo por hablar, yo sólo decía que quizás ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez… bueno… un reencuentro nunca es… como decirlo…

- Déjalo así Ceres, tienes razón este regreso tiene que ver con él, no soporto su presencia, son muchos los recuerdos que me llegan a la mente cuando lo veo y me causan tantos sentimientos encontrados que realmente no sé si quiero verlo o quiero borrarlo completamente de mi vida. – respondió Ray un poco confundida – es demasiado para un solo día, quiero descansar un poco por el día de hoy – terminó, mirando fuera de la ventana.

- Tal vez si no fueras tan cerrada en ti misma y nos platicaras un poco más de lo ocurrido entre tu y él podríamos ayudarte no es verdad Wind?

- Bueno…

- No empieces con eso Ceres, te he contado mucho más de lo que tengo permitido.

- Permitido?

- No me hostigues quieres – respondió Ray cerrando los ojos y recostándose un poco en el asiento.

- Si tu lo quieres así – Ceres se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta - Entonces que haremos el resto del día, nos aburriremos planeando mi próximo encuentro con Esteban? – dijo molesta Ceres.

- Ja, ja, ja, acaso te quejas del trabajo? – dijo Ray abriendo los ojos.

- En estas circunstancias lo haré – dijo Ceres. – Prefiero pasar mi tarde pensando como resolveré el problema de la hermosa sorpresa que dejaste que me llevara hoy en el ensayo – respondió aún más molesta.

- Yo no hice nada – se defendió Ray – tu sola cavaste tu tumba querida amiga.

- Mmmm… - Ceres cerró los ojos – quizás no, no te gustaría ayudarme un poco con alguno de los dos chicos.

- No, muchas gracias tengo suficientes cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo.

- Y no te gustaría que te devolviera la agradable sorpresa que me diste, planeando algo contigo y tu querido halconcito – se burló Ceres.

- Eso ni siquiera lo pienses Ceres, porque mi venganza sería letal, entendido – respondió en un tono que Ceres no supo como interpretar, era burla? O quizás hablaba en serio?

- De acuerdo, ni siquiera lo intentaré – respondió con una sonrisa tratando que el ambiente no se volviera tenso.

- Clef, necesito hablar contigo – Latiz se acercó a su representante una vez que las chicas se hubieran marchado.

- Lo sé, no puedo hacer que el coreógrafo se apresure con el grupo, es cuestión de él saber cuanto tiempo le dedica a cada persona.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Latiz cerrando los ojos – Necesito que me dejes ir un par de días.

Clef permaneció serio unos segundos.

- Irte, qué estás planeando hacer?

- Sólo quiero revisar un par de cosas pero necesito alejarme unos días.

- De cuanto tiempo hablamos?

- Dos días.

- No debería dejar que te marches sobre todo cuando está tan cerca el ensayo, pero… te daré los 2 días con una condición.

- Condición?

- Quiero que me cuentes todo cuando regreses, de acuerdo?

- De cualquier forma necesitaré tu ayuda cuando regrese, sólo necesito estudiar detenidamente un par de archivos – diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se marchó. – trataré de regresar lo antes posible.

- Te deseo suerte – sólo susurró Clef al ver como se marchaba. – Espero que Paris y Ascot no tomen esto a mal – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos, ambos parecían algo desilusionados, quizás por la partida de las chicas, y no era para menos. – aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo noten.

- Segura que estás bien Ray? – preguntó Ceres. – realmente estás algo pálida.

- Estoy bien, sólo me siento cansada.

- Ah, no, hoy no vas a hacer lo mismo, pediremos de comer y no te dejaré dormir hasta que no hayas comido por lo menos la mitad de lo que te pediré entendido.

Wind y Ray se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas.

- De acuerdo mamá – se burló Ray.

- No pienses que dejaré que te desmayes en los ensayos.

- Ni siquiera había pensado esa posibilidad – meditó Ray. – aunque eso me libraría de uno o dos ensayos no?

- Ni lo pienses – dijo Ceres seriamente.

- Sólo era una broma, no tienes que tomarlo tan apecho. – trató de defenderse Ray. – Sólo espero que me pidas algo que sea rico.

- Si te comes toda tu comida, pediremos un delicioso pastel de fresas.

- Me siento como una niña pequeña a la que tratan de sobornar – dijo Ray mientras miraba a Wind haciéndola reír.

- Debes admitir que Ceres tiene la mejor de las intenciones, aunque no parezca se preocupa mucho por tu salud.

- Y por tu relación amorosa también – se burló Ray.

- Eh? Sí, también por eso – respondió Wind sonrojándose.

- Por cierto como van las cosas con Paris, los vi platicando muy entretenidos durante el ensayo.

- Supongo que vamos bien. – sonrió Wind – es un chico muy interesante.

- Que bueno que tendremos tiempo para que ustedes dos estén juntos aunque sea durante los ensayos.

- Sí. – se sonrojó completamente.

- Debes admitirlo Wind, Paris es un muy buen partido, no deberías dejarlo ir. – dijo Ceres mientras caminaban hacia la habitación. – para mi desgracia, mi lista de pretendientes está cerrada, en que problema me he metido – se quejó Ceres.

- Je, je, je tu te lo buscaste Ceres. – Ray sonreía mientras veía a su amiga.

- Mmmm… pero acaso es un pecado ser una chica bonita que lo único que quieres es divertirse y conocer gente.

- No, el pecado es tratar de divertirse con dos personas a la vez.

- Pero si una no hace eso entonces cuando sabe a que chico elegir.

- Oye yo no soy la que está en problemas, no te justifiques conmigo – se defendió Ray – porque no le dices eso a Ascot y a Clef.

- No entenderían los sentimientos de una chica tan especial como yo. – dijo Ceres en un tono melodramático.

- Ya lo creo, estás loca. – se burló Ray mientras Wind abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Di lo que quieras pero a partir de este momento estas en mis manos y no te dejaré hasta que hayas comido algo sano y nutritivo.

- Sano y nutritivo? Ceres? Esas dos palabras han ido juntas alguna vez – se volteó hacia Wind.

- No te burles, pero Wind definitivamente tendrá que ayudarme con la elección del menú – dijo Ceres con una sonrisa y una diminuta gota en la frente.

- Ja,ja,ja, lo sabía.

- QUÉ? CÓMO QUE SE FUE?

- Tómalo con calma.

- Que lo tome con calma pero si tu… como es posible que dejes que se marche que clase de representante se supone que eres!

- Cálmate Paris – trató de detenerlo Ascot.

- Quiero saber de que privilegios goza Latiz para poder marcharse de los ensayos sin siquiera despedirse y tener permiso de faltar dos días cuando nosotros estamos encerrados todo el día en un hotel que francamente ya me tiene arto por muy hermoso que pueda llegar a ser. – respondió Paris muy molesto.

- No puedo decírtelo en este momento.

- Escucha Clef, estoy de acuerdo que yo se de Latiz lo que sé de física cuántica, pero el que seas amigo de ese chico no debería darle libertad para hacer lo que quiera, yo soy el líder de este grupo y creo que tengo derecho a que se me consulte las decisiones de los integrantes, falta una semana y aunque Latiz toca muy bien la guitarra no tenemos mucho tiempo de haberlo integrado y me gustaría que ensayara seriamente.

- Latiz no es un músico profesional como tu, y sólo está haciéndome el favor de ser su guitarrista pero no es seguro que permanezca en tu grupo eternamente.

- Entonces empezaré a buscar a su reemplazo.

- Dale tiempo, sólo son dos días y creo que le debo eso y mucho más.

- Tus deudas personales no tienen nada que ver con esto, este es un negocio y si no puede estar aquí igual que todos… le debes algo a Latiz?

Clef asintió con la cabeza.

- Es una larga historia que quizás algún día te cuente a detalle.

- Vaya eso si que suena interesante, que tipo de persona es nuestro guitarrista en ese caso – se preguntó Paris.

- No intentes saberlo, porque iría tu vida de por medio, así que si quieres saber algo tendrás que esperar a que él o yo te contemos algo

- Mi vida? Vaya que misterio, pero creo que en ese caso tendré que esperar sentado porque es muy difícil hacerlos hablar a cualquiera de los dos.

- No es tan difícil como supones, pero tendrás que esperar al menos esos dos días.

- No me agrada que se tomen libertades pero que puedo hacer si Latiz ya se fue – Paris se cruzó de brazos molesto – sólo espero que el coreógrafo no nos necesite el día de hoy porque creo que no le agradará demasiado – respondió con una sonrisa observando como un grupo sufría tratando de sincronizarse a los pasos que les ponía el coreógrafo. – y hablando de eso, no quiero parecer bailarín de valet entendido Clef

Clef simplemente se rió al ver el rostro de Paris y los pasos que ponía el coreógrafo.

- Trataré de hablar con él para resolver ese problema.

- No quieres darme la comida en la boca también – se burló Ray cuando Ceres le acercó el carrito con la comida.

- Confío en que podrás hacerlo tu sola. – correspondió a la burla. – pero dime Ray, acaso este repentino cambio alimenticio tiene algo que ver con halcón.

- Tu que crees? – sonrió Ray sabiendo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia sobre todo para Ceres.

- Quiero que me lo digas tu, porque yo puedo ya tener una respuesta pero quiero saber si es la misma que tu tienes.

- Creo que es una respuesta más que obvia.

- Entonces porque no haces algo para remediar de una vez por todas este problema.

- Tal vez no me creas pero, tengo miedo de enfrentar a Latiz, no quiero recordar el pasado que me lastimó tanto en su momento.

- Mmm… y por eso dejas que te mate en este momento?

- No es sencillo Ceres, además, bueno, yo ahora estoy con Aguila.

- Eso aún no es concreto, que yo sepa aún no te ha pedido ni propuesto nada y por otro lado me parece muy extraño que no quieras ver todo el amor que parece desbordar Latiz por ti.

- No te dejes engañar Ceres, Latiz regresó con su ex novia después de pedir mi mano, y después que ella murió ahora regresa a mi cínicamente diciendo que nunca me olvidó.

Ceres permaneció mirando a Ray unos segundos.

- Realmente hizo eso?

- Sí

- Fue por eso que rompiste tu compromiso?

- Fueron muchas cosas Umi, pero mejor me concentro en terminarme toda la comida que tú amablemente me has pedido para llenar el hueco en el estómago.

- Hikaru.

Ambas permanecieron mirándose un momento en silencio y después se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Eres una amiga muy molesta lo sabías – sonrió Ray.

- Pues tu no eres precisamente una perita en dulce, querida.

- Ja ja ja, por cierto ya viste a Wind – dijo Ray volteando a ver a la rubia que observaba el cielo a través de la ventana.

- Que bonito es el amor no te parece – sonrió Ceres.

- Y vaya que si es amor, te diste cuenta de cómo la veía Paris.

- Sí, con los brillantes ojos de un chico enamorado – suspiró Ceres.

Wind volteó en ese momento

- De qué hablan?

- Sólo decíamos que cupido es muy injusto a veces y muy acertado en otras – sonrió Ceres.

- Qué? – preguntó Wind pero al ver como sus amigas la miraban, hicieron que lentamente se fuera sonrojando.

- Ah el amor, el amor – suspiró Ceres mientras observaba a Ray – pero a pesar de todo te estoy vigilando Ray así que come.

- Je, je, je dame un poco de tiempo esto es mucha comida para una sola persona.

- No importa, tú sólo come. – sonrió Ceres y Ray cerró los ojos con una gota en la frente.

- Wind no quieres ayudarme con algo de comida?

- No pidas ayuda, no dejaré que te duermas hasta que termines todo tu plato.

- No me quedarán ganas de volver a saltarme una comida. – rió Ray mientras Ceres la observaba detenidamente.

- Wind no quieres platicarnos algo más acerca de Paris? Así amenizarás un poco el calvario de tu pequeña amiga pelirroja – se burló Ceres.

- No hay nada que contar, sólo estuvimos platicando de los grupos, de cómo se formaron ambos grupos.

- Qué fue exactamente lo que le contaste de nosotras – preguntó detenidamente Ceres – para tener una idea y no caer en incoherencias.

- Sólo le dije que éramos amigas desde niñas y que tuvimos a bien encontrarnos con Caldina quien decidió tomarnos como sus representadas y convertirnos en el grupo número 1.

- Bueno, es cierto, que interesante historia, y como fue que se formaron ellos como grupo.

- Ascot y Paris se juntaron hace mucho en un grupo pero hace poco decidieron tomar en serio la carrera de cantantes y entonces conocieron a Clef, quien les presentó a Latiz, ya que necesitaban a alguien que tocara la guitarra.

- Ahora entiendo el porqué está en ese grupo – dijo Ray pensativa mientras sostenía un trozo de carne en la punta de su tenedor.

- Entonces Clef conocía a Latiz desde antes? – preguntó Ceres.

- Sí, eso parece – Wind terminó y ambas miraron a Ray detenidamente mientras ella cortaba otro trozo de carne, sin levantar la vista.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo también conocía a Clef desde hace mucho tiempo, él fue amigo de mi hermano cuando trabajaba como policía, Clef era un elemento muy valioso en las misiones que desempeñamos, no había dato que no pasara por manos de Clef, él sabía todo de todos está bien.

- También sabía lo que tenían tú y Latiz.

- Sí, él estaba enterado de todo, Latiz siempre fue su amigo también.

- Ahora entiendo, pero entonces por que es el representante de ese grupo – se preguntó Ceres confundida.

- Al parecer Clef dejó de ser policía tiempo después de la muerte de mi hermano, le había perdido la pista desde entonces, además hace mucho que no tenía contacto con nadie de mis antiguos compañeros, se puede decir que prácticamente desaparecí después de la muerte de mi hermano, no se quienes sigan y quienes ya no estén.

- Yo creí que como informante tenías que estar enterada de todo.

- No, sólo busco información de lo que me piden buscar no es bueno saber todo de cualquier forma. – suspiró Ray mientras terminaba de llevarse a la boca el pedazo de carne que había cortado. – Ceres estás segura que no quieres compartir algo de mi comida.

- Ya que crea que has comido lo suficiente.

- Y si te digo que ya no tengo hambre

- Entonces me obligaras a emplear la fuerza bruta y no te gustará, créeme.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo Latiz se encontraba en un aeropuerto, comprando un pasaje de avión con un destino sólo conocido por él.

**Notas de autora: **

Canción: "Mirar Atrás" interprete Moenia.

Bueno, se que debo una disculpa por todos los reviews que no he contestado, pero prometo ponerme al corriente con todos y cada uno, este fin de semana.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

8 de Febrero del 2006


	19. Chapter 19

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 19**

- Realmente tengo que ir? – preguntó Ray mientras observaba el foro desde el interior del auto.

- Sabes que no puedes faltar a los ensayos, tu misma lo dijiste, son muy importantes. – La regañó Ceres.

- Lo sé pero…

- Vamos, recuerda que no hay nada que temer. – dijo Ceres

- No es temor, es sólo que…

- Estaremos contigo si eso te hace sentir mejor – sonrió Wind.

- Querrás decir que estaré con ella, tu tienes cosas más importantes en qué ocuparte – dijo Ceres mirando a Wind con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ceres.

Ray suspiró.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – bajó del auto. – pero no será muy cómodo este ensayo.

- Vamos, será divertido ver como pagas con creces la pequeña sorpresa que me tenías preparada el día de ayer. – se burló Ceres.

- No deberías ser tan vengativa mi querida Ceres. – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Como puedes pensar algo tan feo de una persona tan linda como yo – Ceres apartó sus cabellos con su mano de una manera arrogante.

- Se puede saber que esperan – Caldina se acercó – llevó 15 minutos esperándolas, no crean que el haberlas dejado ir temprano el día de ayer fue un bono, tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo que se perdió el día de ayer.

- Pero… - las tres chicas miraron a Caldina con una gota en la frente – Rafael estaba ocupado con las coreografías de los otros grupos.

- Y que con eso, Rafael es sólo el coreógrafo, quiero que conozcan a todas y cada una de las personas que estarán envueltas en esta producción, maquillistas, diseñadores, etc, quiero que no se escape un solo detalle en cuanto a su maquillaje y vestimenta, además que tienen que ensayar, el que sean un grupo nuevo las coloca en una situación muy precaria tiene que mantenerse a la talla de los mejores grupos, estoy ejerciendo un poco más de presión porque tengo que pedir un nuevo presupuesto para su próxima promoción después de estos conciertos.

- Caldina no crees que estás exagerando un poco, el grupo es sólo una pantalla – dijo Ceres por lo bajo.

- Yo nunca exagero cuando hago mi trabajo pequeña Ceres, por algo soy la mejor y todo mundo solicita mi ayuda. – sonrió – y por otro lado a mi me encargaron volver famoso a este grupo y he de lograrlo así sea lo último que haga.

El brillo de los ojos de Caldina dejó mudas a las muchachas.

- Podría llegar a asustarme si no la conociera tan bien – respondió Ceres por lo bajo y las demás asintieron a sus palabras.

- Bueno, después de ustedes – Caldina se apartó del camino y las chicas avanzaron.

Cuando entraron, Ray inmediatamente trató de descubrir donde se encontraba Latiz, pero al no encontrarlo quedó un poco inquieta.

- "Donde estará?" – no muy lejos del escenario se encontraban Clef, Ascot y Paris, platicaban amenamente como si estuvieran resolviendo algún problema, por otro lado Rafael continuaba imponiendo coreografías que más de algún artista se rehusaba a realizar.

- Pues yo tampoco lo veo por ninguna parte – dijo Ceres haciendo que Ray volteara. – será que hoy no habrá querido venir? – se mostró un poco preocupada.

- Deja de bromear, pero si no se encuentra aquí entonces me sentiré más tranquila, porque no vas con tu amado Clef, o acaso era Ascot? – dijo colocando su dedo en su barbilla.

- El que hayas recuperado el sentido del humor me dice que al menos estarás bien el día de hoy, así que te dejo, veré que puedo hacer con mis propios problemas – sonrió Ceres – aunque insisto que deberías ayudarme como buena amiga.

- Buena suerte Ceres.

- Ray, ven un momento por favor – Caldina llamó a la chica mientras que Ceres y Wind se acercaban a Ascot y Paris.

- Sucede algo?

- Sí, me informan que Latiz se marchó el día de ayer, aunque desconozco el lugar y el motivo, al parecer estará un tiempo fuera, pero no sé exactamente cuanto.

- Espero que sea toda esta semana, me sentiría más tranquila si regresara después del concierto de navidad.

- Por qué?

- Por que tendría una presión menos sobre los hombros.

- Bueno, pues esperemos que regrese hasta después de este primer concierto.

- Sí. – Ray volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigas y se encontró con la mirada de Clef, la sostuvo un par de segundos pero después decidió concentrarse en otras cosas.

Latiz se encontraba esperando a que llegara la persona que lo atendería, estaba sentado en un lugar solitario, no había ningún sonido podría compararse con el silencio que reina dentro de una biblioteca.

- Disculpe por haberlo hecho esperar. – sonrió la linda rubia detrás de un mostrador.

- Presea?

- Eh? – la chica parpadeó confundida. – Usted conoció a mi hermana?

- Hermana?

- Sí, ella era mi hermana gemela, usted la conoció?

- Sí, un poco – dijo Latiz sin salir de su asombro, pero lentamente sacó un papel de su abrigo y lo deslizó por el mostrador, simplemente tenía un número anotado.

La joven leyó el número y tras buscarlo en su computadora se sorprendió.

- Lo siento, pero ese expediente no está disponible…

Latiz sacó una credencial y la joven palideció al verla.

- Necesito revisarlo.

- Es un caso cerrado.

- Se perdieron muchas vidas en él, su hermana fue una de ellas, así que necesito saber exactamente que ocurrió.

- No puedo dejar que…

- Es un favor que le pido. – Latiz miró a la joven directamente a los ojos, la chica desvió la vista y tomando un pedazo de papel escribió un par de cosas en él y se lo entregó sin decir nada más.

- Segunda puerta a la izquierda. – fue lo único que dijo sin voltear a verlo, Latiz sonrió.

- Gracias – diciendo esto se alejó.

Aun recordaba la última vez que vio a Presea, fue justamente el día en que regresó de Francia.

*** Flash Back***

- Latiz necesito que seas el apoyo de Satoru en esta misión.

- Qué? Pero yo no puedo inmiscuirme en esto.

- No es cuestión de que te inmiscuyas, pero quiero que estés en los alrededores, tenemos un mal presentimiento por toda la información que hemos corroborado, esto no será un simple cateo de rutina, entraron 100 cajas nuevas y no sabemos que contienen.

- 100 cajas? Cuando llegaron?

- Esta mañana, además de los 3 cargamentos de contrabando que habían llegado a lo largo de la semana.

- Esta mañana? Estás segura, no había nada planeado para hoy.

- Precisamente por eso quiero que nos acompañes en esta ocasión, esto es demasiado extraño.

- Qué hay del petirrojo, no les mando ninguna clase de información.

- Para serte sincera, no hemos tenido noticias del petirrojo desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

- Estás segura? Aguila está enterado de eso?

- Tampoco he tenido noticias de Aguila en las últimas fechas.

- Por qué?

- Estamos en busca de esa respuesta, pero por lo pronto puedo adelantarte que Clef también estará con nosotros, al parecer algo se nos está saliendo de control.

- A que hora está programado el cateo?

- En una hora, tenemos el tiempo justo para alistar todo.

- Necesito hablar con Satoru antes de todo.

- Si tenemos suerte lo encontraremos junto con Clef.

- De acuerdo, y tu?

- Yo también entraré en acción.

- Estás segura?

- No puedo darles la espalda a estas alturas, si todo sale bien, no habrá nada que temer después de esto, y podré dejar el servicio tranquila.

- Como quieras. – fue lo único que respondió.

*** Fin Flash Back***

"Tal parece que nuestro destino era no encontrarnos nunca más Satoru Shidou, no tenía idea que esas 100 cajas estaban llenas de explosivos, quizás fue esa mi parte de culpa por tu muerte, no haberme enterado antes de ese cargamento, pero..."

Tras abrir la puerta se dirigió al archivero que le había indicado el papel, abrió una de las gavetas superiores y sacó un pequeño expediente de dos hojas, en el se hacía una descripción breve del caso así como la indicación exacta de donde había sido guardado el archivo muerto.

- "Ha llegado el momento de desenterrar a algunos muertos" – pensó mientras estudiaba la descripción del caso a detalle.

- QUE?!!!! – Rafael pegó un enorme grito que hizo que todos voltearan. – Pero que se ha creído, puede que su guitarrista toque magníficamente la guitarra si ustedes quieren pero quien le ha dicho que sus movimientos de baile sean buenos, NO! Son espantosos señores, nunca había visto a un bailarín tan pésimo, y todavía osa marcharse por tiempo indefinido, no me hago responsable de su coreografía.

- Rafael, no te tomes esto tan apecho, tienes razón, Latiz no es un bailarín, que te parece si la próxima semana…

- No, si él así lo ha querido entonces no le pondré pasos, por mí puede quedarse parado con estatua en mitad del escenario.

- No creo que eso le preocupe demasiado a Latiz – le susurró Paris a Ascot.

- Tienes razón, además yo creo que Latiz se ausentó apropósito para evitar los ridículos pasos que iban a ponerle.

- Vaya que inteligente, hubiera pensado lo mismo antes.

Mientras los chicos susurraban entre sí, Clef trataba de tranquilizar a Rafael, las chicas por otro lado se encontraban hablando con la persona encargada del vestuario, tratando de encontrar los accesorios y el color del maquillaje que utilizarían para el evento.

- Ceres, mañana tienes tu próxima cita con Estaban. – dijo Ray, mientras que su amiga suspiraba.

- Sí ya lo sé, por cierto han recibido alguna noticia de Aguila.

- No todavía – respondió Wind, mientras estudiaba un par de aretes que hicieran juego con su vestuario.

- No desesperes Ceres ya tendremos alguna noticia – Ray se probaba un par de sombras tratando de encontrar el mejor color para sus ojos.

- Eso espero, sus silencios prolongados me pueden llegar a poner nerviosa.

- Déjalo que haga su parte Ceres – sonrió Ray. – y relájate para que puedas encontrar los accesorios para tu vestuario.

- Eso no me preocupa, con cualquier cosa yo siempre luciré hermosa.

Ese comentario, hizo reír a sus amigas.

- Aguila puedes hacerme el favor de venir un momento – Geo entró a la oficina de Aguila.

- Ocurre algo?

- La palabra "Eureka" puede ser la más idónea en este momento.

- Perfecto. – Aguila se levantó y se dirigió a la computadora donde Geo trabajaba.

- Qué ves ahí?

- Un balance de los estados de cuenta de Estaban en los últimos tres años.

- Notas algo extraño.

- Mmm… a simple vista parece normal.

- Exacto, pero observa esto, estos tres depósitos.

- Mmm… no entiendo?

- Tres meses después de la muerte de nuestra primera víctima, quien por cierto no tenía familiares y dejó toda su fortuna en manos de una "casa hogar" se hizo el primer depósito que es curiosamente de esa "casa hogar" a las cuentas de Esteban, so pretexto de la adquisición de una casa habitación.

- No veo el problema ese hombre vende bienes raíces.

- No presenta ningún problema, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ni la casa que se adquirió existe ni tampoco la "casa hogar"

- Cómo?

- Un fraude muy bien planeado, la supuesta institución de beneficencia de la segunda víctima tampoco existe, es un registro fantasma, sólo existe en papel no en físico, y curiosamente un par de meses después también se realizó la misma transacción de esa institución de beneficencia a las cuentas de nuestro vendedor de bienes raíces.

- Vaya que astuto, un perfecto fraude.

- Cuestión de saber manejar un par de trámites administrativos y se borra cualquier tipo de sospecha.

- Y al no haber familiares que reclamen por las víctimas pues se comete el crimen perfecto.

- En efecto.

- Entonces tenemos a nuestro criminal. – sonrió Aguila.

- Tenemos que esperar a que muerda el anzuelo y… dulce venganza para nuestros clientes.

- Entonces tenemos todo listo, le informaré a las chicas.

- Sí, pero recuerda que deben tener mucho cuidado, y dile a Ceres que no firme ningún papel con su verdadera firma.

- Descuida, ella lo sabe perfectamente.

- Nunca está de más una advertencia – sonrió Geo y Aguila le correspondió.

- De acuerdo, se lo haré saber.

Un día después la entrevista con Esteban se llevaba acabo, en esta ocasión Ray, Wind y Zaz monitoreaban detenidamente la conversación.

- Estás segura que la secretaria es la única que sabe que Marina está dentro? – Preguntó Ray.

- Claro, fue lo que descubrí cuando me entrevisté con ella – respondió Zaz. – aunque he de decirte que sacarle la información fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Pero hiciste un buen trabajo Zaz. – sonrió Wind.

- Qué aburrido, Ceres no puede hablar de algo más interesante.

- Me temo que no – sonrió Ray. – pero estemos atentos.

- …lamento mucho la muerte de sus padres señorita.

- Descuide, ya superé su perdida, de cualquier forma la vida continua y me dejaron mucho dinero si he de decirlo.

- Supongo que no tendrá problemas económicos entonces – sonrió Esteban.

- Claro que no, por eso me estoy dando un pequeño lujo comprando esta casa – dijo mientras veía la propiedad que iba a adquirir – pero me gustaría verla cuando sea posible.

- Podría ser este fin de semana, se que tiene un concierto.

- Sí, pero trabajará el día de navidad?

- No encuentro ningún inconveniente al respecto.

- Vaya eso sería maravilloso – sonrió Ceres. – en compensación me gustaría entregarle este par de boletos para el concierto de navidad. – dijo sacando los boletos de su bolsa. – como me comentó que tenía una hija pues me di la pequeña libertad de traérselos y supongo que eso compensará el que trabaje el fin de semana siendo día festivo.

- Será un placer para mi hija ir a su concierto – sonrió Esteban mientras tomaba los boletos.

- Bueno en ese caso espero que disfrute de nuestro concierto – dijo Ceres – y ya me retiro antes que mis compañeras comiencen a sospechar algo – con esto se levantó de su silla.

- Fue un honor haberla atendido.

Ceres se levantó y salió de la oficina, nuevamente no había nadie más que ella, y por un momento sintió un escalofrío, pero saliendo del lugar y subió a la limosina que la transportaba hacia el hotel.

- Ceres te sientes bien? – preguntó Ray por el micrófono.

- _Sí, aunque me dio escalofríos esta entrevista – respondió Ceres. _

- Descuida tal parece que ya tenemos las pruebas listas, Geo y Aguila nos han mandado buenas noticias.

- _Vaya se estaban tardando. _

- No es cosa fácil investigar a una persona cuando se hace fuera de la ley.

- _Lo sé, pero aún así se estaban tardando. _

- Geo te mandó un mensaje, que no firmes nada de lo que Esteban te ponga.

- _Ya lo sé, no tienen que decírmelo _

- Relájate Ceres, cuando llegues al hotel puedes hacernos el favor de pedir la cena no tardaremos demasiado.

- _Entonces me daré un buen baño porque estoy exhausta. _

- Descansa amiga, no tardaremos.

- _De acuerdo, nos veremos en el hotel – dijo Ceres y cortó la comunicación. _

El día del concierto de navidad las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, y por orden de Caldina ese día no asistirían a los ensayos del otro concierto.

- Qué emoción, no puedo creer que finalmente ha llegado el día – decía Ceres mientras su maquillista le pintaba los ojos.

- Ceres por favor quédate quieta – sonrió la maquillista.

- Perdón es que estoy muy emocionada.

- Tranquilízate Ceres – sonrió Ray mientras terminaban de arreglarla.

- Debes aceptar que es emocionante estar aquí.

- Sí, así es, pero la que tiene que estar más nerviosa es Wind porque ella interpreta las canciones.

- Cierto, cómo te encuentras Wind? – le preguntó Ceres.

- Yo me encuentro bien – sonrió la rubia.

- Segura que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Ray.

- No es la primera vez que cantamos y menos en público así que por favor tranquilícense las dos.

- Pero… - respondieron al unisono.

- Ya verán que cuando estemos sobre el escenario se les olvidará este momento. – sonrío Wind.

- Cuanta tranquilidad, me gustaría ser como ella – respondió Ceres con ojitos de estrella mientras Ray asentía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- Chicas esta es la primera llamada. – dijo Caldina. – así que estén listas.

- Tan pronto? – dijo Ceres.

- Tranquila Ceres ya estamos listas, Caldina.

- De acuerdo entonces esperen mi señal.

- Díos mío, creo que me voy a desmayar – dijo Ceres.

- Sólo respira Ceres no lo olvides.

- Trataré pero no garantizo resultados – fue lo único que dijo y sus compañeras soltaron la risa al escucharla.

10 minutos después.

- Tercera llamada chicas. – Caldina dejó que las jóvenes salieran del camerino mientras caminaban, escuchaban como el público comenzaba con la ovación.

- Vaya ahora si siento un poco de nervios – sonrió Wind y tanto Ray como Ceres le sonrieron.

- Te dije que le daría pánico escénico. – le dijo Ray a Ceres y esta hizo cara de mal humor.

- De acuerdo, te debo una cena. – terminó de decir Ceres mientras que Wind se quedaba estática observando a sus compañeras.

- Era broma Wind – sonrió Ray. – ahora vamos que el público espera.

Wind sólo negó con la cabeza mientras que salían al escenario, el grito del público cuando aparecieron fue más de lo que hubieran deseado en ese momento, las luces y el ambiente rápidamente las entusiasmaron.

- Buenas noches – dijo Windom por el micrófono y un grito general se escuchó, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran. – es un honor estar esta noche aquí con ustedes. – nuevamente se escuchó un grito, Windom sonrió observando el público y entre los espectadores de la primera fila descubrió a un chico de gafas oscuras, que llamó rápidamente su atención y al verlo mejor descubrió que era Paris, quien al verse descubierto se quitó un poco las gafas sonriéndole a la chica.

- A menudo se dice que conocer a esa persona especial puede se lo mejor del mundo. – se escuchó un poco de murmullos – yo estoy segura de que así es. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras el público gritaba – y esperamos que en una noche tan especial como lo es la Noche Buena, todos ustedes puedan tener a su lado a esa persona especial, por eso esta primera canción se llama "Tu y yo" – sonrió Windom y el público comenzó a gritar emocionado.

El sonido de un teclado de Windom abrió el concierto

Pasabas por allí, no sé bien qué vibró dentro de mí

Y sin pensar me fui detrás de ti.

**La luna en tu melena me ayudó**

**a seguir tus pasos por la acera,**

pero al doblar (ohhhh) la esquina del bazar

no sé cómo te perdí.

En plena confusión escuché (ahhh) **dentro de mi corazón**

**Como una voz** marcando la señal iba diciendo, iba diciendo

El teclado y la guitarra de Ceres comenzaron a tocar el coro.

Tú,

tú y yo,

tú y yo,

tú y yo.

Como un radar en el mar

**que el barco a puerto quiere anclar**

El sonido del violín de Rayearth acompañaba la voz de Windom.

aquella voz

subía de intención

o bajaba si iba mal,

O iba un poco mejor.

En miles de movidas me metí

**por seguir detrás de ti,**

**Pero al final** encontré el lugar

Y en medio de la luz** estabas esperando.**

Tú,

tú y yo,

tú y yo,

tú y yo.

El sonido del teclado de Windom era lo único que acompañaba las siguientes estrofas.

Colgado de dos palos

y amarrado **por los pies y por las manos**

me pregunté quién lo pudo hacer.

Trepé por la madera (ahhh)

y aparté **de** **tu cara la melena**

Y te besé tres palabras rotas

se escaparon de tus labios.

Los últimos coros se acompañaron solamente con la guitarra de Ceres y el violín de Rayearth.

Tú,

tú y yo,

tú y yo,

tú y yo.

**Tú, **

tú y yo,

tú y yo,

tú y yo.

**Tú, **

tú y yo,

tú y yo,

tú y yo.

**Notas de Autora: **

La canción se llama "JC"

**Hikaru Shidou. **

18 de febrero del 2006


	20. Chapter 20

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 20 **

Hemos pasado unos momentos muy agradables con todos ustedes – sonrió Windom escuchando los gritos del público – pero todo lo que comienza desgraciadamente tiene que terminar – la gente no paraba de gritar diciendo "No" – pero antes de terminar quisiera que esta última canción la cantara otra persona – sonriendo volteó a ver a Rayearth quien la miró confundida y separándose un poco del micrófono se acercó a Ray quien se mostraba sorprendida abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

Estás loca yo no puedo cantarla.

Digamos que me debes una, por cierta broma.

Wind comenzaré a pensar que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Ceres – diciendo esto volteó a ver a Ceres.

Quizás – respondió guiñándole un ojo – la siguiente canción la interpretará nuestra querida violinista Rayearth.

Sí desafino será tu culpa – dijo Rayearth por lo bajo.

Descuida esta canción no representará ningún problema, podrías cantarla hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Eso espero. – dijo acercándose al micrófono. – Buenas noches querido público, después de una breve discusión, me han sorprendido con este repentino cambio de planes – El público no dejaba de gritar - pero el espectáculo continua y espero que esta última canción les agrade a todos ustedes. – sonrió y ajustó el micrófono.

Windom comenzó tocando el piano.

**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz  
la cara vista es un anuncio designal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha insensatez  
y no se si seré sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer  
y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto... **

**y aunque fui yo quien decidió **  
**que ya no mas **  
**y no me canse de jurarte **  
**que no habrá segunda parte **  
**me cuesta tanto olvidarte **  
**me cuesta tanto olvidarte **  
**me cuesta tanto...**

Buenas noches, y muchas gracias – dijo Rayearth al terminar la canción mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir

Lo hiciste muy bien Rayearth, tal vez deba dejarte mi puesto – sonrió Windom mientras las chicas se despedían y desaparecían del escenario.

Esa fue una trampa muy cruel mi querida Wind.

No deberías quejarte, alguna vez teníamos que ver la venganza de Windom

Espero que la próxima vez la aplique contigo y no conmigo.

Je, je, je, je debes admitir que fue todo un acontecimiento, y he de decirte que no te salió tan mal.

El público lo decidirá y espero que no sea con una baja en las ventas – dijo Ray preocupada.

Descuida, no pasará nada. – sonrió Wind

De acuerdo, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Noche Buena no?

Claro, pero primero hay que quitarse todo el atuendo de espectáculo. – terminó Ceres entrando en el camerino. – Caldina seguramente nos estará esperando en el evento.

Te equivocas mi querida Ceres – respondió Caldina desde el interior.

Creí que ya te habrías marchado?

No soy una desalmada, como su representante debo permanecer aquí hasta que hayan terminado con su concierto.

Entonces debemos arreglarnos para irnos enseguida, no pienso perderme una fiesta como esa – sonrió Ceres – quiero recibir por lo menos un regalo. – dijo sacando la lengua.

Ray a dónde vas?

Quiero ir a ver a una persona, descuida no me pasará nada, no tengo que pasar por donde están los fans.

Segura?

Completamente – Ray salió del lugar corriendo, y entrando por un corredor oscuro, salió a una de las habitaciones por las que se manejaba la luz. – Señor, ya vine.

Señorita gusto en volver a verla.

Muchas gracias por iluminar a la gente, créame que me sirvió de mucho.

En serio?

Sí, es que quería comprobar si había venido una persona que habíamos invitado y justamente logré reconocerla cuando las luces pasaron por sobre el público.

Sólo seguí sus órdenes señorita Rayearth.

Se lo agradezco mucho – sonrió la chica – debo irme, pase una Feliz Navidad – se despidió.

Usted también.

Unos minutos después Ray regresaba al camerino junto con sus compañeras.

Te estamos esperando sólo a ti – dijo Ceres. – así que apresúrate.

Descuida estaré lista en unos minutos – sonrió Ray. – Por cierto, viste a la hija de Esteban.

Sí, creí que no le entregaría el boleto.

Tal parece que si lo hizo.

Será que se retractará de hacerme algo o es que tiene la sangre demasiado fría.

Lo comprobaremos pronto – dijo Ray mientras terminaba de abrocharse su vestido de noche.

- Esta fiesta es maravillosa – Ceres se paseaba por el salón admirando a todos los personajes que había, muchos empresarios, además de un enorme árbol en el centro del lugar, con muchos regalos, una mesa estaba dispuesta con muchos regalos que serían entregados después de media noche.

- No esperarías menos o sí – sonrió Caldina. – espero que disfruten de esta fiesta de navidad chicas, cuando deseen volver al hotel, Zaz será su chofer.

- Por qué no Ráfaga? – preguntó Wind

- Por favor Wind, no ves que nuestra "representante" ya tiene planes para nuestro "chofer"

- Aguila me dio su consentimiento para esta noche – sonrió Caldina. – Zaz ya está sobre aviso, así que cualquier cosa pueden dirigirse con él, nos veremos el lunes. – dijo despidiéndose de las chicas.

- Pues que se divierta, porque nosotros tendremos un poco de trabajo esta noche – dijo Ray.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ceres – yo pienso divertirme esta noche en cuanto llegue Ascot.

- Me temo que esta noche tendrás que pasarla con alguien más – dijo Ray volteando hacia el otro lado del salón donde Esteban volteaba justo en ese momento hacia ellas y saludaba con la mano a Marina.

- Oh no! – dijo Ceres por lo bajo mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a Esteban.

- Tenemos trabajo, hay que estar al pendiente de tus movimientos – dijo Ray suspirando y Wind volteó a ver a Ceres.

- Te mantendremos vigilada.

- De acuerdo, es una lastima que hoy no pueda platicar con Ascot me hubiera gustado despejarme un poco del trabajo.

- Como a todas. – sonrió Ray. – estaremos cerca. – dijo alejándose un poco al igual que Wind para dejar sola a Ceres.

- Bueno pues si no hay más remedio entonces a trabajar – se detuvo un momento cuando un mesero le extendía la bandeja de martinis y ella tomaba uno.

- Srita Marina, o debería decir Srita Ceres.

- Por esta noche soy Ceres, después de todo es la celebración de nuestro concierto además de la fiesta de navidad.

- Será como usted diga – tomó su mano y se la besó cortésmente – me gustaría presentarle a un par de amigos. – diciendo esto volteó para guiarla hacia el grupo que le acompañaba. – muchos son empresarios muy exitosos…

- Zaz necesito que permanezcas en alerta – le dijo Ray al chico mientras pasaba tras él. – Ceres está con Esteban y temo que pueda tratar de hacer algo esta noche.

- Hay demasiada gente como para que intente algo – dijo el chico.

- Recuerda que en este tipo de fiestas es muy común que la gente tome demasiado, a nadie le extrañaría que alguien desapareciera casualmente después de las 12 de la noche.

- Tienes un buen punto.

- Wind y yo estaremos al pendiente, pero necesito que estés en alerta, no contábamos con la presencia de Esteban esta noche.

- Como ordenes.

- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí? – dijo una voz a espaldas de Wind.

- Paris, qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, es una fiesta de navidad, no veo un mejor lugar para estar.

- Creo que tienes razón, olvidé que me habías dicho que vendrías. – sonrió Wind apenada por haberlo olvidado por la repentina aparición de Esteban.

- Trataré de olvidar que dijiste eso – se ofendió un segundo Paris – pero quería estar aquí para felicitarte por tu concierto, tu voz es hermosa.

- Gracias – Wind se sonrojó al escuchar el halago del chico. – Pero por qué el disfraz en el concierto?

- Quería evitar ser reconocido – respondió simplemente. – sabes los chicos también han venido, deben están por algún lugar, no queríamos dejar pasar la ocasión.

- Vaya eso me parece perfecto – dijo Wind – supongo que hubiera sido muy aburrido pasar la navidad en el hotel.

- Definitivamente, además que mejor que estar con esa persona especial. – respondió Paris haciendo alusión a las propias palabras de Wind mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- Supongo que sí.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, Ray se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los pilares donde la luz era muy tenue, estudiando todo desde ahí, Wind platicaba amenamente con Paris, mientras que Ceres soportaba tener que estar con Esteban y sus compañeros quienes no paraban de reír, pobrecita de su amiga, hubiera deseado que pasara la noche junto a Ascot en lugar de con Esteban, por su parte Ascot platicaba con una chica de piel canela y muy bien formada pero podía ver como volteaba de reojo buscando a Ceres con la mirada, Zaz también se encontraba platicando con una chica de rasgos orientales, no podría decir que estuviera cuidando a Ceres pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, incluso Caldina se encontraba platicando muy entusiasmada con Clef y Ráfaga…

Por un momento recayó en la cuenta, ella era la única que se encontraba sola, y suspiró al descubrir que sólo ella se encontraba todavía pensando en la misión.

- "No deberías tomarte todo esto tan apecho, después de todo esto es una fiesta" – pensó para si misma.

- Podría acompañarla – dijo una voz y sintió un escalofrío, al saber de quien se trataba.

- No gracias – respondió terminando con la bebida que tomaba. – prefiero sola que mal acompañada – terminó volteando a ver a Latiz.

- Entonces preferirá la soledad eternamente – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Tal vez. – trató de alejarse de él.

- No podría darme aunque sea una oportunidad.

- No me interesa otra oportunidad. – diciendo esto comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, y se dirigió hacia Ceres, quien se alejaba del grupo de Esteban un momento.

- Cómo te la estás pasando? – le preguntó Ceres a Ray – porque yo debo decir que me impresiona todo lo que he aprendido de esos hombres, creo que ya sé como haré para manejar los negocios de mi familia a distancia… - Ceres volteó a ver a Ray – no tienes buena cara, quien te hizo enojar?

- No preguntes – dijo tomando el trago que Ceres tenía en su mano y se lo bebió de golpe. – tu bebida tiene un sabor extraño, qué estás tomando?

- Martini pero Esteban me acababa de dar esa copa.

- Será mejor que regreses con él, y mantente muy alerta a todo lo que pueda pasar.

- Despreocúpate, se como cuidarme, pero tu deberías buscarte una pareja aunque sea para platicar un rato. – le guiñó un ojo y regresó con el grupo de Esteban.

- Vaya y yo que creía que la estaba pasando mal, búscate una pareja aunque sea para platicar – se repitió molesta. – ya lo sé, debo conseguirme alguien con quien platicar. – volteó y agradeció no encontrar a Latiz con la mirada, al parecer había salido del salón. – bueno, entonces busquemos a alguien para distraernos un rato.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había junto a la puerta de entrada, paseo la vista por el salón y sólo pudo ver a varios grupos de personas, y uno que otro invitado riendo animadamente por efecto del alcohol, lo mejor sería tratar de unirse a algún grupo en sus pláticas, pero al tratar de levantarse todo le dio vueltas y optó por volver a sentarse.

- "Qué fue eso?" – pensó preocupada.

- Te sientes bien? – Latiz apareció junto a ella.

- Claro, qué te hace pensar lo contrario? – se volteó buscando a Zaz con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

- Tu inesperado movimiento – dijo seriamente el chico, y Ray se volteó hacia él.

- Sólo fue un pequeño resbalón, nada serio – trató de engañarse, aunque en realidad comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareada. – "Qué tenía esa bebida?"

- Puedo ofrecerme a llevarte al hotel, el color de tu rostro no me agrada en lo absoluto.

La chica tragó saliva y se volteó buscando alguna clase de apoyo en alguno de sus compañeros, pero ninguno se encontraba a la vista o al pendiente de ella, y por otro lado, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Vamos – dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano al verla cada vez más pálida, ella simplemente lo miró un segundo algo preocupada y sin decir nada trató de incorporarse, pero no logró su cometido así que Latiz la levantó en brazos sin decir una sola palabra, mentalmente ella trató de objetar pero sabía perfectamente que no lograría levantarse sin ayuda así que sólo se recargó contra el pecho de Latiz dejando que la llevara, y sintió como una nube le cubría la visión y lentamente se desvaneció.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba en una cama, le llegó un perfume que le pareció extrañamente familiar, se sentía aturdida y no podía moverse, aún llevaba puesto su vestido y al mirar el reloj descubrió que sólo había pasado una hora, era una habitación del hotel pero no era la suya, fue entonces cuando recordó lo ocurrido, la desesperación se apoderó de ella cuando descubrió que no podía moverse y más aún al ver a Latiz de pie frente a una mesa dándole la espalda, se había quitado el saco y se encontraba guardando el par de gemelos dentro de una pequeña caja que ella reconoció perfectamente, eran un par de gemelos que ella le había regalado hacía un par de años.

- "Latiz" – pensó al verlo, quiso levantarse pero el cuerpo ni siquiera le respondió y un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero lo que logró fue hacer voltear a Latiz.

- No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, te preguntarás porque estás en mi habitación, la respuesta es sencilla tus amigas siguen en la fiesta y me pareció el mejor lugar para dejarte dormir hasta que ellas regresaran de cualquier forma no tenemos la llave de tu habitación – dijo al voltear a verla, pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos Latiz se encontraba frente a ella, se arrodilló junto a la cama y pasando la mano por el rostro de ella le secó las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus ojos. – nunca me agradaron las lágrimas en tu rostro.

Un escalofrío la invadió y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

- "No me toques" – pensó sin abrir los ojos.

Latiz se levantó y la miró un par de minutos, y cerrando los ojos le sonrió levemente.

- Ahora entiendo – la miró nuevamente, se recostó junto a ella, mirándola de frente le acarició el cabello. – debes tener mucho más cuidado en todo lo que haces ahora, mi amor.

No quería abrir los ojos pero el escuchar las palabras de Latiz no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

- Estoy seguro que no me has olvidado todavía, me gustaría tanto que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo tranquilamente, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, yo nunca te he traicionado, sólo quiero que lo sepas, haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte. – diciendo esto la abrazó lentamente cobijándola contra su pecho. – encontraré la forma para que quieras y accedas a hablar conmigo, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, me conformo con poder abrazarte, el efecto del sedante no pasará hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que aunque no quieras tendrás que permanecer junto a mi, yo te cuidaré mientras tanto – sonrió dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

- "Latiz… - cerró los ojos al sentir el beso - …hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tu calor, había comenzado a olvidar tu perfume y lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser tu presencia, los latidos de mi corazón al estar junto a ti, porqué siento esto todavía, porqué no puedo alejarte por más que lo intento… porqué todavía… todavía… todavía te amo."

Respiró profundamente olvidándose del mundo por completo, todo lo que quería en ese momento era poder abrazarlo y besarlo como en el pasado, borrar todo, pero el cuerpo no le respondió y el sueño y el cansancio de ese día terminaron por apoderarse de ella hasta que se quedó dormida mientras Latiz velaba sus sueños.

**Notas de Autora: **

Canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

19 de febrero de 2006


	21. Chapter 21

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 21

- "Dónde estoy?" – se preguntó antes de abrir los ojos – "este perfume… es el de Latiz" – abrió un poco los ojos encontrando el rostro de él frente a ella, él dormía profundamente, finalmente podía moverse, pero…

Observó su alrededor, aún estaba oscuro, quizás serían las 5 ó 6 de la mañana, aún todo se encontraba oscuro, no había nadie más en la habitación, pero no quería moverse sólo permaneció observando a Latiz.

- "Esto es real?" – se preguntó mientras lo observaba – "o acaso será un sueño?" – No quería moverse, sabía que si Latiz despertaba se abriría la puerta de un pasado que no quería recordar. – "Tengo tanto miedo de que despiertes, pero me gustaría escuchar tu voz nuevamente"

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se había quedado sedada por la bebida que debía haber tomado Ceres, eso sólo podía significar que Esteban atacaría a su amiga esa noche, se levantó muy despacio tratando de no despertar a Latiz.

- A pesar de todo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi esta noche – sonrió al susurrarle esas palabras y salió de la habitación. Tan pronto estuvo fuera tomó su celular y marcó el número de Zaz.

- Diga?

- Zaz?

- Ray dónde te encuentras?

- Larga historia, necesito que me digas dónde esta Ceres?

- Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros, la hemos perdido de vista y no contesta en su celular.

- QUE?! Y dónde está Esteban?

- Se marchó de la fiesta hace media hora.

- Escúchame bien Zaz, Esteban puso algo en la bebida de Ceres y accidentalmente fui yo quien la bebió, necesito que me digas exactamente desde hace cuanto tiempo no han visto a Ceres.

- Poco antes que Esteban se marchara.

- Demonios, escúchame bien Zaz, comunícate con Aguila y explícale la situación necesitamos que nos ayude a localizarla por medio del brazalete, dile a Wind que regrese inmediatamente al hotel, yo la estaré esperando aquí.

- Entendido. – Ray cortó la llamada, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, si Esteban había actuado esa noche entonces estaban en problemas.

Aquí es Srita. Ceres. – Esteban abrió la puerta permitiéndole a la chica mirar la casa en su interior completamente, Ceres entró por el pasillo que la guió hasta la sala, había una enorme ventana justo en el fondo a través de la cual observó la luna en el horizonte. – qué piensa? – le susurró Esteban desde su espalda.

Es magnífica – Ceres avanzó hasta quedar a mitad de la sala llevaba una copa en la mano y comenzaba a sentirse mareada. – con un par de muebles este lugar será muy cómodo, un par de camastros fuera junto a la alberca – dijo mientras abría la puerta corrediza de cristal y sentía una corriente de aire fría recorrer su cuerpo. – este lugar es el que estaba buscando. – sonrió Ceres entrando nuevamente en la casa. – podemos ver el siguiente piso.

Después de usted – Esteban se había quitado el saco.

No puedo creer que accediera a mostrarme la casa a estas horas, es una locura – rió la joven tropezando con el primer escalón pero Esteban la detuvo – ja ja ja, creo que estoy un poquito mareada – dijo mientras él hombre la levantaba.

Ha bebido demasiado. – sonrió el hombre.

Nooo – respondió Ceres tratando de incorporarse pero Esteban la sostuvo entre sus brazos – disculpe creo que estamos demasiado cerca…

Un beso la hizo callar pero ella lo rompió alejando el rostro de Esteban con una mano.

Oiga eso no fue gracioso.

Estamos solos.

Oh, ya veo, creo que ha cometido un error señor, usted es un hombre casado y yo… definitivamente no es mi tipo – dijo Ceres tratando de librarse del abrazo de Esteban pero mientras más lo evitaba con más fuerza la sujetaba.

No creo que haya entendido la situación. – diciendo esto trató de besarle el cuello y Ceres interpuso las manos pero después de eso sintió que el cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

Qué me pasa?

Le deseo un dulce sueño – sonrió Esteban mientras Ceres se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

No puedo creer que la hayan perdido de vista. – Ray se encontraba molesta mientras el automóvil seguía su camino.

Fue sólo un segundo. – dijo Zaz mientras Wind permanecía en silencio.

Si algo le pasa a Ceres no me lo perdonaré.

Dónde estabas? – preguntó Zaz más por curiosidad. - nos descuidamos un segundo y desapareciste.

Estaba en el hotel, pasando los efectos del sedante que Esteban le dio a Ceres.

Un sedante? – Zaz y Wind se miraron.

Ceres estaba bajo nuestro cuidado. – dijo Ray molesta y preocupada. – solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo, quiero que me cuenten exactamente como fue que Ceres desapareció.

Bueno… - Zaz comenzó a hablar.

*** Flash Back***

Ceres regresaba junto con Esteban llevando una nueva copa de vino.

Se está divirtiendo señorita – sonrió el hombre muy cortés.

Desde luego, no podría estar mejor.

Tal parece que sus amigas también se divierten.

Sí, creo que es un premio que se merecen por todo el esfuerzo del concierto – sonrió Ceres dándole un trago a su copa. – por cierto, me parece extraño que haya venido a esta fiesta dejando sola a su familia.

Descuide, mi esposa tuvo que salir de viaje urgentemente y mi hija prefirió pasar esta noche con sus amigos, creo que ha llegado a la edad en que prefiere hacer cosas apartada de sus padres.

Ahora entiendo, es algo triste.

Es una etapa que cualquier chico desea en algún momento, pero me alegra haberla podido encontrar.

Lo mismo opino. – Ceres volteó hacia donde Wind se encontraba platicando con Paris. – "Vaya amiga creo que no contaré contigo esta noche" – después buscó con la mirada a Zaz y lo encontró coqueteando con una chica – "Por que presentía que algo así pasaría" – por último trató de encontrar a Ray con la mirada pero no la encontró. – Ray? – se preguntó en voz baja mientras continuaba buscándola sin éxito. – dónde está?

Ocurre algo? – preguntó Esteban.

Eh? Sí, creo que una de mis amigas ha desaparecido. – dijo un poco preocupada.

Seguramente se habrá marchado a su hotel.

Es probable. – respondió y al realizar nuevamente su búsqueda encontró a Clef con la mirada, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la entrada, se veía tan elegante vestido de traje, él le sonrió y Ceres le brindó una mirada de consuelo como si estuviera pidiéndole una disculpa.

Me estaba preguntando señorita… - dijo Esteban.

Sí?

No quisiera ir a conocer la casa en este momento.

Ahora? – preguntó Ceres.

Bueno quizás sea una hora inapropiada, pero creo que nadie sospecharía si fuéramos a verla en estos momentos.

Vaya es una invitación tentadora. – sonrió Ceres. "Bueno Umi finalmente ha llegado el momento de descubrir tus verdaderos dotes artísticos" – en ese caso no puedo avisarle a mis compañeros que me retiro de la fiesta verdad?

Su amiga no lo hizo.

"Gracias Ray no pudiste desaparecer en mejor momento" – volvió a pensar. - En ese caso yo me adelantaré, lo espero en la entrada. - Sonrió Ceres y se alejó tratando de que alguien notara su reciente partida, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba al pendiente.

*** Flash Back***

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había marchado.

Es el colmo, me ausento un momento y todo se sale de control

No tendrías por que haberte marchado de cualquier forma – dijo Zaz molesto y Ray quería objetar pero de hacerlo quizás entraría en una discusión que no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Estamos cerca de la señal de Ceres. – dijo Wind mirando su computadora.

Perfecto, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Ceres y no en otra cosa.

Esteban había llevado a Ceres al segundo piso, la había recostado en una cama que se encontraba en la primera recámara, la chica se encontraba inconciente.

Es una joven muy hermosa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una sonrisa – es una lástima pensar que apagaré la brillante luz de esta estrella – sonrió sarcástico mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica, pero antes que pudiera besarla Ceres abrió los ojos y empujando a Esteban se incorporó rápidamente.

Lamento informarle que no dejaré que apague la luz de esta estrella – dijo Ceres una vez que se había incorporado.

Pero, como es posible que esté conciente. – dijo Esteban completamente sorprendido.

Es una pequeña sorpresa no le parece – Ceres observaba de reojo su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna salida.

Es una lástima que las cosas tengan que ser así Srta. pero ahora que está conciente tendré que acabar con usted.

No creo que le sea tan fácil señor Esteban. – diciendo esto continuaba tratando de encontrar alguna salida o algo que pudiera ayudarla pero la única salida era la entrada principal y una ventana que se encontraba clausurada con un par de tablas. – "Demonios, las opciones se me terminan"

Si acepta cooperar esto será mucho más sencillo – dijo Esteban mientras se acercaba a Ceres.

Y si me rehúso a cooperar – Ceres trató de probar suerte.

Me obligará a tomar medidas que no deseo – al decir esto sacó una pequeña pistola y le apuntó a Ceres dejando a la chica meditando seriamente mientras observaba los ojos de su agresor.

Alguien se colocó detrás de Esteban colocando un arma en su espalda haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera.

No creo que sea lo correcto amenazar a una chica con una pistola – Clef sonreía mientras decía eso – suelte la pistola y las cosas no se complicarán más.

Esteban no dejaba de salir de su asombro cuando soltó la pistola dejándola sobre la cama.

Srta. Ceres, por favor tome la pistola, y a usted señor le pido que ponga sus manos en su espalda – Esteban respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos en la espalda, mientras Ceres se apoderaba de la pistola, Clef tomó el chal de Ceres y amarró las manos de Esteban.

Ceres miró un poco sorprendida a Clef.

Disculpe, si no le informé a sus amigas como me lo pidió señorita, pero creí que era mejor seguirla y mi corazonada parece no haber sido equivocada.

Se lo agradezco pero, no tenía idea que usted cargara con un arma.

Un arma? Ah eso – Clef le mostró una pluma fuente – es un truco muy viejo – sonrió mientras Esteban permanecía en pie. – creo que lo mejor es llamar a la policía.

Sí. – sonrió Ceres – "Demonios seguramente pensará que soy una chica tonta por exponerme de esa forma, genial esto no podía ser mejor" – pensó molesta por haber sido rescatada por Clef.

Ceres! – Ray entró en la habitación al observar la escena. – Clef?

El chico simplemente sonrió mirando al resto de los jóvenes.

Creo que ha llegado su caballería Srta. Ceres, así que sólo llamaré a la policía y me retiro, ustedes podrán encargarse del resto – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Esteban quien había permanecido en silencio al tiempo que Ceres le apuntaba con la pistola.

Clef pasó junto a Ray y la miró un segundo, colocándole la mano en el hombro simplemente le susurró.

Hazte cargo de todo… petirrojo – sonrió diciendo eso y Ray desvió la vista, Clef se alejó y sacando su celular marcó el teléfono de la policía.

Ray, que bueno que decidiste llegar – se burló Ceres.

Estuve pasando los efectos de cierto sedante, no le parece interesante señor Esteban – dijo Ray sarcástica mientras Esteban desviaba la vista.

Descuida Ray, la policía se encargará de cuestionarlo. – sonrió Ceres mientras conservaba la pistola.

Lamento haberte dejado sola Ceres – dijo Ray y Ceres le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando Latiz abrió los ojos se encontraba completamente sólo, esperaba que algo así sucediera pero no pudo evitar sentirse abatido por su descubrimiento, esperaba poder hablar con ella en algún momento. Clef abrió la puerta y descubrió a Latiz sentado en su cama.

Buenos días.

Supongo que podría decirte Buenas noches no?

Tal vez – sonrió Clef – aunque traigo un descubrimiento que podría serte interesarte.

Descubrimiento?

Al parecer nuestro pequeño petirrojo ha cambiado sus actividades.

Sí, así parece.

Acabo de dejarla en el arresto de un criminal

En este momento?

Así es, creo que petirrojo al contrario de nosotros ha continuado completamente activa tanto o más que en el pasado.

…Aguila tendrá algo que ver en eso? – se preguntó Latiz.

Es probable, recuerda que él era su superior inmediato por decirlo de alguna forma.

Tendré que hablar con él entonces.

Aún no me has platicado como te fue en tu viaje?

Estuve revisando el caso en el que murió Satoru.

Y descubriste algo?

Aún no logro entender de donde salieron las cajas de explosivos.

Recuerda que en ese entonces ya comenzaban a sospechar de tus actos, seguramente fue un embarque que no te notificaron simplemente.

No creo que haya sido algo tan sencillo, 100 cajas de explosivos no es precisamente un cargamento fantasma.

Algún otro hallazgo?

Alanis.

Qué hay con ella?

No entiendo como Hikaru sabía que ella estaba en París conmigo.

Estuviste en París con Alanis? – preguntó Clef confundido.

Latiz miró a Clef, si ni siquiera él supo de la estadía de Alanis en París, como era posible que alguien le hubiera informado a Hikaru.

Qué hacías con Alanis, creí que habías dicho que ella era historia del pasado?

Ese asunto no te concierne a ti – respondió indiferente – Nova también murió una semana después del atentado.

Sí, ella murió cuando logramos arrestar a tu jefe, fue realmente una tragedia su perdida.

Cuántos agentes más murieron en ese caso?

Presea, Satoru, Nova y Alanis… son los únicos agentes con los que teníamos una relación directa.

Latiz permaneció pensativo unos segundos.

Aguila, tu y yo sobrevivimos.

No olvides al Petirrojo.

Ella es un caso aparte, nosotros éramos agentes activos.

Desentráñame el misterio, qué estás pensando?

Aún no puedo especular nada, conozco a Aguila desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero suponer nada en su contra, primero tendré que hablar con él.

Crees que él haya contribuido en algo?

Latiz permaneció en silencio.

Tengo que hablar con él primero, también tengo que hablar con Hikaru pero ella no quiere hablar de nada.

Pues si se enteró que estuviste con Alanis no me extrañaría, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Alanis la amenazó una vez diciéndole que tú volverías con ella cuando te aburrieras de jugar con una niña como ella.

Latiz volteó a verlo sorprendido.

Cuándo dijo eso?

Nunca te lo contó, fue una vez que había ido a visitar a su hermano, pero él no estaba, ustedes ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos más de dos años y medio si no mal recuerdo.

Entonces es urgente que hable con Hikaru.

Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes, ya que todo parece indicar que estará muy ocupada este fin de semana, y yo por lo pronto me decido a dormir un rato – sonrió mientras se quitaba el saco para cambiarse de ropa.

Latiz simplemente permaneció meditando en sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Ceres no sé como disculparme, caí en mi propio descuido. – Ray trataba de disculparse mientras regresaban al hotel.

No pasó a mayores Ray, así que no te preocupes.

No quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Supéralo amiga estoy en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes tanto, Esteban está detenido por el momento y aunque nos llevó toda la mañana ya hemos levantado el acta y me han tomado mi declaración, Aguila se encargará de vincular el caso, ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que se realice el proceso y nuestro trabajo habrá terminado, tan simple como eso, además con el análisis de sangre que te tomaron detectarán el sedante y aunque me duela por su familia, Esteban pasará mucho tiempo en prisión, pero a quien no perdonaré es a Zaz, dónde se supone que estabas cuando te necesitaba?

Por qué me miras a mi? Wind también estaba a cargo.

A ella no te atrevas a meterla en esto, tenía un asunto más importante que atender, pero no la perdonaré si no me platica con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió con Paris.

Wind se sonrojó completamente mientras observaba por la ventana permaneciendo en silencio.

Por suerte me encontré con Clef, de no haber sido por él quizás todo hubiera terminado de una forma muy diferente. – dijo Ceres por lo bajo.

No debió ser así, este caso se salió de mi control. – dijo Ray con los ojos cerrados.

Pero hablando de otra cosa, se puede saber que pasó exactamente después que te tomaste la copa de golpe, por que si despertaste tan rápido, seguramente fue porque el sedante hizo su efecto casi de inmediato, entonces no comprendo como es que te dio tiempo de ir al hotel a descansar? – preguntó Ceres sospechosamente.

Ray simplemente se volteó completamente evitando la pregunta, mientras sentía como se le subía el color al rostro.

Vaya que sospechosa reacción. – sonrió Ceres – de acuerdo entonces no preguntaré más.

El lunes por la mañana todo mundo estaba completamente listo para asistir a los ensayos para el evento de fin de año, las Mistical se encontraban muy emocionadas por el éxito que habían tenido con su concierto de Navidad y esperaban tener un mucho mejor resultado con el concierto de año nuevo, la canción que había cantado Ray había sido bien recibida por el público como uno de esos momento de uno en un millón pues no se volvería a repetir la incursión de la violinista como cantante.

Que maravilla! – sonrió Ceres mostrando la nota a 8 columnas en primera plana en un diario local en la sección de espectáculos que Caldina había conseguido para hacer sentir mejor a sus chicas por lo ocurrido después en la fiesta.

Al menos no hay críticas muy duras, sólo que la intervención de Ray tomó a todos por sorpresa pero que su participación como violinista es en definitiva mejor que como cantante – rió Ceres observando la nota final.

Yo dije que no cantaba bien – se defendió Ray.

No dicen que hayas cantado mal, sino que como violinista eres mejor.

Es una forma amable de decir, zapatero a tus zapatos – dijo Ray un poco molesta.

Pues a mi me gustó como quedó esa canción – dijo Ceres. – y el público parecía muy emocionado así que no te preocupes tanto. – terminó con una sonrisa.

Caldina hoy tendremos que ensayar las canciones – preguntó Wind muy emocionada.

En efecto, hoy toca ensayo general de canciones, así que prepárense para dar un buen espectáculo – sonrió Caldina.

Cuenta con eso – respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar en el foro, había otros grupos practicando finalmente mientras que Rafael se encargaba de unos bailarines.

Y bien, a qué hora tocaremos? – sonrió Ceres.

Paciencia Ceres – sonrió Wind.

No han llegado todos los grupos así que no hay un orden en específico, pueden tocar después de este grupo – sonrió Caldina. – qué dicen chicas?

Perfecto y qué canción ensayaremos primero Wind?

Wind simplemente le guiñó un ojo a Ceres.

Su turno chicas – anunció Caldina observando que el grupo que ensayaba ya bajaba del escenario, las chicas subieron al escenario, The Cephirians llegaba justo en el momento en que Wind comenzaban con su canción.

Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo

De rotos nuestros lazos

Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro aniversario.

La misma mesita que nos ha visto amarrar las manos por debajo.

Y aquel rincón de siempre permanezca reservado.

Y aunque la historia se acabó

hay algo vivo en este amor

que aunque empeñados en soplar

hay llamas que ni con el mar.

Y aunque la historia se acabó

hay algo vivo en este amor

na,na,nara, nara,na, nanana nara, na

hay llamas que ni con el mar.

Las flores de mayo poco a poco cederán a las patas de gallo

Y nos buscaremos con los ojos por si queda algo.

El 7 de septiembre es

El 7 de septiembre eeees.

El 7 de septiembre eeees.

Es nuestro aniversario.

Y no sabemos si besarnos en la cara o en los labios.

Y aunque la historia se acabó.

Hay algo vivo en este amor

Que aunque empeñados en soplar.

Hay llamas que ni con el mar.

Y aunque la historia se acabó.

Hay algo vivo en este amor

na,na,nara, nara,na, nanana nara, na

que ni con el mar.

**El 7 de septiembre es.**

**El 7 de septiembre es.**

**El 7 de septiembre es.**

Es nuestro aniversario.

Es nuestro aniversario.

Al terminar la primera canción escucharon un par de susurros por parte de las bailarinas, con preguntas como "Quién es el? No lo había visto antes, Qué guapo" haciendo que las chicas voltearan, sólo para descubrir a Aguila quien se acercaba al escenario dejando a las bailarinas suspirando.

Creo que tienes competencia Ray – se burló Ceres

No digas eso Ceres – respondió Ray sonrojada – Aguila y yo no somos nada.

Una vez que Aguila se acercara al escenario llamó a Ray con un movimiento, así que la chica dejó su violín a cargo de Wind mientras se acercaba, nadie podía subir al escenario mientras estuvieran en ensayo y mientras las chicas arreglaban un poco ciertos efectos y sonidos, Ray se aproximó a donde Aguila se encontraba.

Sólo quise venir personalmente a felicitarte Ray. – la chica se había sentado en el borde.

Yo no hice nada Aguila.

Mucho más de lo que puedas creer – le sonrió y ante la atónita mirada de todos acercó su rostro a la chica y la besó largamente en los labios.

Ceres y Wind miraban sorprendidas la escena, al igual que las bailarinas, Caldina simplemente sonrió al ver a la pareja pero al recordar a Latiz volteó a verlo descubriendo que Clef parecía tratar de detenerlo, mientras él sólo miraba a la pareja, pero si las miradas mataran Aguila definitivamente hubiera caído fulminado por esa.

**Notas de Autora: **

Canción interpretada "El 7 de septiembre" de Mecano, si alguien quiere que incluya alguna canción no dude en mandarme la letra =) y con gusto será anexada, si quieren ver alguna canción de Mecano en específico, también se vale que me la pidan, en el próximo capítulo, espero ya revelar finalmente que grupo musical elegí para que fueran "The Cephirians"

**Hikaru Shidou**

23 de Febrero del 2006


	22. Chapter 22

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 22

Cuando el beso se rompió Ray no sabía que hacer, fue Ceres quien la sacó de sus pensamientos al decirle que tenían que ensayar, la pelirroja simplemente se despidió de Águila y se dirigió hacia sus compañeras.

Águila volteó encontrando a Caldina con la mirada y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo – sonrió mientras veía el periódico que Caldina había mantenido en sus manos.

Cómo? Ah! Te refieres al concierto, sí, así es, el público respondió muy bien.

Quiero que se concentren solamente en el concierto de fin de año, estaremos libres un par de días, en lo que todo el proceso se lleva acabo.

El concierto no será el problema Águila – dijo Caldina inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Entonces cuál?

Caldina volteó hacia un lado y justo cuando Águila volvió la vista se topó con la mirada de Latiz.

Vaya que interesante. – respondió seriamente – Ray ha tenido algún contacto con él?

El mínimo, la hemos mantenido ocupada.

Entonces yo me encargaré de esto – dijo volteando a ver a Caldina y con una sonrisa se alejó acercándose hacia Latiz.

Paris y Ascot se preguntaban todavía quien era esa persona, al parecer se trataba del novio de Lucy por lo que pudieron ver.

Latiz es un gusto volver a verte – sonrió Águila al encontrarse frente a frente con él.

No puedo decir lo mismo. – respondió secamente.

Por qué lo dices?... Ah! Lo dices por lo del beso, descuida eso es lo de menos en este momento – sonrió cínicamente y Paris y Ascot sólo descubrieron que la expresión en el rostro de Latiz cambiaba y por primera vez lo vieron completamente molesto.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Es una lástima, ni Ray ni yo deseamos tener ninguna plática contigo, es increíble que aún no puedas comprenderlo.

Fuiste tú quien le dijo lo de Alanis?

Quién le dijo que habías estado con ella en Francia, sí, fui yo. – dijo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos - pero no fue eso lo que la hizo odiarte, le rompiste el corazón, la abandonaste a su suerte por mucho más tiempo del que pudo soportar, admítelo le exigiste una confianza ciega que nadie en su sano juicio posee, y quizás si no hubieran pasado tantas cosas.

Tu sabes qué le ocurrió?

Sí, y estuve con ella cuando se fue destrozando su confianza hacia ti, en cada momento, así que te exijo que la dejes tranquila.

Águila tu me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, y sólo te diré esto una vez – Águila permaneció mirando a Latiz seriamente – La recuperaré así sea lo último que haga.

Los ojos de Latiz brillaron un segundo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que Águila lo miraba seriamente, Latiz se alejó y Paris y Ascot simplemente observaron como se marchaba.

Clef, es un placer verte de nuevo – dijo Águila haciendo voltear al representante y le sonrió un segundo para después continuar seriamente – no pienso dejar que la haga sufrir de nuevo – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – si sabes lo que le conviene a Latiz, adviértele que está pisando en suelo muy peligroso.

Puedo pasarle el mensaje pero definitivamente ya tomó su decisión y si no cooperas entonces no tendrá ningún reparo en pasar sobre ti – sonrió Clef y Águila le correspondió.

Nos estaremos viendo – respondió Águila apartándose.

Clef permaneció mirándolo cuando se marchaba.

Y bien? – preguntó Paris acercándose a su representante.

Bien qué?

Cómo que qué? Qué fue todo esto? Quién es él? Porqué lo conoces? por qué te conoce? y Por qué Latiz se puso así? Es la primera vez que lo veo así y francamente ahora que conozco esa cara no me gustaría tenerlo de enemigo.

Como ya escucharon su nombre es Águila, lo conocemos desde hace muchos años en nuestro antiguo trabajo, el porqué Latiz se puso así es que tal parece que Aguila está saliendo con la chica con quien Latiz se iba a casar hace ya un tiempo.

Casarse? – preguntó Paris tratando de no lucir tan impresionado como lo había dejado esa noticia. – quién es la chica? – preguntó por curiosidad tratando de confirmar lo que era más que obvio.

Cierta violinista de un grupo – respondió Clef volteando hacia el escenario mirando a Ray.

Rayearth? – preguntaron Paris y Ascot sin salir todavía de su asombro y Clef asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Bien chicas esta canción es mi especialidad. – sonrió Ceres mientras que Ray aún se mostraba confundida. – descuida Ray, no necesitaremos de tu violín en esta canción así que descansa – se acercó a ella – trata de asimilar lo que ha ocurrido – sonrió la chica dejando más confundida a la pelirroja.

No es tan sencillo – se defendió ella.

Muy bien Wind tienes el micrófono completamente para ti – respondió Ceres mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

Es por culpa de una hembra  
que me estoy volviendo loco  
No puedo vivir sin ella  
pero con ella tampoco

Y si de este mal de amores  
yo me fuera pa la tumba  
a mi no me mandéis flores  
que como dice esta rumba

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Pero cuanto mas me cura  
al ratito mas me escuece  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura

Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo  
que injertándose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

una rosa es una rosa es

una rosa es una rosa es

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Wind sonrió al terminar la canción.

Cómo te sientes Ray? – preguntó Ceres

Francamente no lo sé – respondió la chica con una extraña sonrisa.

Bueno entonces dejemos el escenario, podemos volver a ensayar en la tarde, tu qué opinas Wind?

Por mi no hay problema.

Caldina, terminamos con este ensayo, en la tarde volveremos a ensayar.

De acuerdo chicas, entonces bajen de una vez para no retrazar los ensayos de los demás – respondió la representante.

Ray fue la primera en bajar del escenario.

Ray acompáñame, te invito a almorzar – sonrió Águila mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

Eh? Sí, claro – sonrió Ray mientras volteaba a ver a Latiz quien subía al escenario en ese momento seguido de Paris y Ascot, pero no había perdido de vista a la chica en todo el tiempo, en especial cuando Águila le tomó la mano, Paris se apoderó rápidamente del micrófono mientras que Ascot se acercaba a uno de los teclados y Latiz se acomodaba la guitarra sin dejar de verlos.

Los sonidos electrónicos comenzaron manejados por Ascot.

Quisiera amanecer

y no saber de ti;

mirarte a lo lejos;

volverte a descubrir

con la ansiedad

de que pasarás

cerca de mi,

tal vez te quedarás.

ya no hay palabras,

formas nuevas no hay.

pero mi alma es tuya

cada día mas.

es bueno recordar

pero no quedarse así,

pues lo que ya paso

nos trajo hasta aquí.

para estar juntos

no hay obligación:

lo que nos une

es sólo el corazón.

ya no hay palabras,

formas nuevas no hay.

pero mi alma es tuya

cada día mas.

Ray volteó al escuchar el final de la canción de Paris, Latiz no dejaba de mirarla.

Ray? – Águila se detuvo al ver a su acompañante.

No había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a ese grupo – sonrió la chica – Paris canta bien, no te parece? – le preguntó animadamente.

No le presté atención.

Escuchemos sólo esta siguiente canción y te aceptaré la invitación a almorzar – respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa haciendo que Águila sonriera también.

De acuerdo.

Amanece con el dolor

camino por tus palabras

que no han dejado que vuelvas.

ayúdame a detener

este llanto que no aguanto.

y nada que hacer,

no te puedo recordar sin caer.

y nada que hacer,

esto ha terminado y no sé por que.

Esperando con el temor

de no volver a decirte

que siempre estés a mi lado,

que contigo se alejo mi silencio.

y con esto

nada que hacer

es más fácil olvidar que volver,

y nada que hacer,

solo el tiempo me dirá si podré.

Vámonos – dijo Águila tomándola de la cintura, mientras miraba al grupo, en especial a Latiz quien no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la pareja.

Sí – sonrió Ray mientras le avisaba a sus amigas que iría a almorzar con Águila.

Diviértete mucho – dijo Ceres.

Sí mamá – se burló Ray.

Ya nos contarás después – terminó de decir la chica sumamente emocionada.

Caldina está bien que Ray se marche? – preguntó Wind al verla partir.

Águila es el jefe así que él manda, además, como no permitirle que se lleve a Ray cuando ha estado detrás de ella desde que los conozco, démosle unos momentos a solas, quizás así dejen de utilizarme como intermediaria – dijo apretando el puño un poco molesta y con una vena en la frente.

Tranquilízate Caldina – le pidió Fuu.

Después me contarán que fue lo que ocurrió.

Con lujo de detalles. – respondió Ceres.

Latiz desvió la mirada al ver que Águila y Ray se marchaban, Clef se mostró algo preocupado y volteó a ver a Ceres y a Wind, las chicas parecían muy emocionadas al ver a la pareja que se marchaba, así que decidió acercarse.

Srta. Ceres – sonrió Clef hablando por primera vez con ella después de lo ocurrido.

Sí? AH! – Ceres se sorprendió y se sonrojó al ver a Clef – Clef, je,je,je disculpa, no te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi el otro día – sonrió.

Descuide me alegra que se encuentre bien – respondió.

Sí, estoy muy bien – dijo Ceres sonrojada.

Creí que no quería hablar conmigo ha estado tan distante desde la semana pasada pero supongo que era por las presiones que tenía con el concierto de Navidad.

Ah eso – dijo Ceres mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente – bueno francamente no era tanto por el concierto – se rascó la mejilla. – veo que tu grupo es muy bueno, me sorprenden.

Sí, son muy buenos, tienen un buen ritmo, llegarán muy lejos.

Se puede saber como es que llegaste a ser el representante de ese grupo? – preguntó Ceres.

Conocí a Paris un día que fui a un estudio de grabación – sonrió Clef – fue una curiosidad lo que ocurrió, Paris estaba en busca de una casa disquera que pudiera darles una oportunidad, y bueno accidentalmente escuché la conversación, la persona a la que fui a ver era justamente con la persona que hablaba Paris, y bueno no querían darles una oportunidad y al ver toda la energía que parecía desprender decidí intervenir un poco.

Ya veo y supongo que después de eso te pidió que fueras su representante.

Sí así es, aunque yo no sabía nada de música y cosas como esas, pero estoy libre por tiempo indefinido así que pensé que sería un buen cambio de actividades, si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento no hubiera podido aceptar el puesto.

Es divertido ser representante? – preguntó Ceres y Clef la miró confundido – oh bueno, es que veo que la nuestra se divierte tanto haciéndonos sufrir con los ensayos.

Ja, ja, ja eso es gracioso.

En serio, Caldina puede ser muy exigente.

Eso se debe a que quiere ponerlas como las no 1.

Eso está bien, pero me pregunto que pensarán tus chicos de ti.

Probablemente lo mismo que ustedes, tal vez soy el malo de la historia.

Lo dudo, si fueras tan malo creo que ya habrían cambiado de representante.

Eso es un halago – sonrió Clef y Ceres se sonrojó un poco.

Sí, puede ser. – sonrió la chica.

Te agrada este lugar? – preguntó Águila con una sonrisa.

Sí es muy agradable – respondió mientras observaba la ciudad desde el balcón en el que se encontraban.

Me recomendaron este sitio cuando llegué, dijeron que era muy romántico.

Ya lo creo, velas, música de fondo, una vista agradable desde un balcón, es muy romántico aunque supongo que debe serlo mucho más en la noche. – diciéndolo miró a Águila a los ojos – pero no entiendo el motivo de tanta cortesía.

Ya lo entenderás – respondió Águila mientras llegaba un mesero con la carta, dejando a Ray pensativa.

A qué te refieres?

Tu sólo relájate y disfruta del almuerzo. – Ray tomó la carta y comenzó a estudiarla mirando de reojo a Águila de vez en cuando, él no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que la hizo sonrojar.

No me mires tanto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Como evitarlo – respondió con una sonrisa – y más con ese encantador rubor que adorna tus mejillas.

Muy simpático – dijo Ray desviando la vista, se sentía muy apenada por el comentario y apartando la carta la dejó sobre la mesa.

Tranquilízate, no es la primer vez que comemos juntos – diciendo esto la tomó de las manos. – toma esto como una comida entre amigos – sonrió.

De acuerdo – Ray suspiró.

Lista para ordenar – terminó Águila mientras le soltaba las manos.

Sí – respondió la pelirroja – aunque me gustaría que me recomendaran algún platillo.

De acuerdo – diciendo esto llamó al mesero.

Paris sonreía mientras cantaba mirando a Wind, la chica correspondía la sonrisa mientras observaba el ensayo desde la primera fila, habían terminado con las canciones que ensayarían para el concierto.

Chicos podrían ayudarme un poco.

Ayudarte? – preguntó Ascot.

Claro, quiero que toquemos otra canción – diciendo esto les guiñó el ojo. – Prometo recompensarlos de alguna forma.

Qué canción? – preguntó Latiz.

Gracias – sonrió.

Todos miraban como los chicos se mantenían en el escenario, Wind se encontraba confundida al ver voltear a Paris con una misteriosa sonrisa de felicidad.

Esta canción es un bono extra – diciendo esto volteó hacia Wind y le guiñó el ojo, mientras Latiz se encargaba de tocar la guitarra iniciando la canción.

Tras de la lluvia el sol y nunca me sentí mejor,

no sé lo que pasó que el mundo de color cambió.

y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí.

Tanto pensar en ti ya me ha hecho decidir,

me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir.

y es que yo ya no puedo más y ya no me importa lo

que vaya a pasar.

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

No sé si estuvo bien decirte toda la verdad,

tal vez así lo entiendas y lo sepas valorar.

Y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí.

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

Oh, no

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

Oh, no

Oh no, tú no dices más.

Oh no, Tú no dices nada más. No, no.

Gracias – sonrió Paris mirando a sus compañeros. – Creo que por hoy hemos terminado.

Sí

Bueno entonces vámonos – terminó diciendo mientras bajaba del escenario para ir con Wind.

Ascot y Latiz se dirigieron hacia donde Clef se encontraba platicando con Ceres.

Buen ensayo – los felicitó Clef – Creo que ya están preparados para el concierto.

Sí, lo mismo opino – sonrió Ascot.

Nos veremos después – dijo Latiz pasando de largo, y Ceres le brindó una mirada de tristeza mientras pensaba - "Pobre chico, lastima que no puedo hacer nada por él" Pobre. – dijo por lo bajo pero Clef volteó a verla y Ceres se sorprendió.

Quería preguntarte algo Ceres. Desde hace cuanto conocen al chico con quien Ray se fue hace un rato?

A Águila? – repitió Ceres mientras pensaba. – bueno yo lo conozco desde hace un año, poco antes que formáramos el grupo, cuando me reencontré con mis amigas – sonrió la chica – pero creo que Ray lo conoce desde mucho antes – terminó. – Por qué lo preguntas?

Curiosidad. – dijo simplemente el chico, Ascot se había quedado con ellos y Ceres volteó hacia donde Paris y Wind platicaban. – Qué romántico, no creen que se ven lindos como pareja – dijo mirando a sus acompañantes.

Ascot se sonrojó y Clef asintió con felicidad.

Como me gustaría que alguien fuera así de romántico conmigo. – diciendo esto volteó a ver a ambos chicos viendo cual sería la reacción de ambos, Ascot se sonrojaba cada vez más y Clef desvió un poco la mirada. – Bueno chicos iré a decirle a mi representante que tengo hambre así que los veré en los ensayos de la tarde, será divertido ver el ensayo de baile.

Con esto se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando a los dos chicos en expectativa.

"Bueno ahora sólo hace falta ver quien de los dos reacciona primero" – sonrió Ceres mientras Caldina volteaba a verla.

El almuerzo marchaba muy bien, se encontraban muy entretenidos, Ray y Águila reían al recordar viejos tiempos

Aún recuerdo cuando practicabas tiro al blanco, cuando visitabas a tu hermano.

Era muy divertido, Satoru se impresionaba cuando veía que no tenía tan mala puntería.

Clef me contaba todo, seguramente era muy difícil para él descubrir que su hermanita tenía mucho mejor puntería que cualquiera de los hombres bajo su mando.

No exageres, me costó muchas horas de práctica.

Sí, lo sé, eso y el esgrima y el tiro con arco, toda la agilidad y todo el entrenamiento debía tener un resultado.

Sí, lo sé y creo que fue mejor de lo esperado no – sonrió.

Ray – Águila de pronto detuvo la plática y tomó la mano de la chica – quiero decirte algo.

Qué cosa – Ray miró a su compañero a los ojos.

Es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sí, qué cosa?

Quería…quería que supieras que tu eres una persona muy especial y muy importante para mi. – sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de Ray.

Ray suspiró al escuchar esas palabras y bajó un poco la vista, esperaba algo así, miró a Águila un segundo.

Águila, yo…

No quiero presionarte a nada, sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado como hasta ahora, que sientas la confianza de contar conmigo en cualquier momento. – sonrió mientras la miraba.

No sé lo que haría sin ti Águila, has sido mi salvador en los últimos años, fuiste tu quien estuvo conmigo y quien me ayudó a sobrepasar tantas cosas. – miró a Águila directamente a los ojos. – Tu también te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mi.

Entonces puedo aspirar a tener una esperanza. – sonrió.

Tal vez – respondió Ray sonrojándose completamente.

Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Gracias. – lo miró nuevamente – por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

No hay de qué.

**Notas de Autora: **

De acuerdo creo que algunos ya descubrieron que grupo fue el que seleccioné para los chicos, pero quienes no sepan que grupo es, es un grupo mexicano llamado Moenia, las canciones que se utilizaron en este capítulo fueron "_Una rosa es una rosa" _de Mecano y _"No Hay Palabras","__Y Nada Que Hacer","__No dices mas"_de Moenia, espero que les haya gustado y les siga gustando esta historia, porqué elegí este grupo en especial, en primera porque me encanta, en segunda porque había estado escuchando muchas canciones últimamente y me encontré con un viejo cd que me regaló una amiga donde venían dos canciones de moenia que me encantan, y me puse a buscar más letras de las canciones de este grupo y me topé con la letra de dos canciones que aparecerán en capítulos posteriores así que no les digo cuales son y que fueron las que me hicieron tomar la decisión de escoger a este grupo a su debido tiempo sabrán cuales canciones son ^-^

**Hikaru Shidou**

26 de Febrero de 2006

Bueno XD se que no tengo perdón pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupada por eso ahora como premio especial subo 4 capítulos por el largo mes que me ausenté, yo tenía pensado que fuera un capítulo por semana ¬¬ pero no se pudo pero tampoco se pueden quejar XD trataré de esta actualizando cada viernes, para que no haya problemas. ^^

22 de Junio del 2010


	23. Chapter 23

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 23

Águila cuál es la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí, no creó que solo haya sido para almorzar conmigo?

No, a decir verdad necesito hablar con las personas que llevarán el caso de Ceres, tengo que entregarles un par de evidencias y pruebas que hemos analizado y encontrado gracias a ustedes.

Entiendo – dijo Ray – pero era tan necesario que lo hicieras personalmente.

Acaso te molesta mi presencia?

No, no lo digo por eso – se sonrojó avergonzada – es que nunca te habías inmiscuido directamente en ninguno de los casos, me parece sumamente extraño – diciendo esto lo miró por primera vez a los ojos directamente.

Águila miró a la chica un par de minutos en silencio, mantenía sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y apoyadas en la mesa y finalmente sonrió cerrando los ojos.

No puedo mentirte entonces… - guardó silencio unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos – estaba preocupado por ti.

Por mi?

Te había dejado manejar los casos porque sabía que era importante para ti, pero cuando me enteré que Halcón… quiero decir que Lantis estaba aquí, sabía que no sería nada fácil para ti reencontrarte con él.

Ahora fue el turno de Ray de quedar callada.

Sentí la necesidad de venir a verte, quiero saber como te encuentras?

La chica bajó el rostro.

Si he de serte sincera, me ha costado mucho trabajo este encuentro, hay algo en mi que me hace pensar que todo esto es irreal y que todo lo ocurrido…

Aún lo amas?

…no recuerdo exactamente cuando terminó nuestra historia – la chica siguió hablando ignorando las palabras de Águila. – en estos momentos no sé si hubo una farsa o realmente teníamos una increíble historia.

Aún lo amas? – volvió a preguntar logrando en esta ocasión captar la atención de Ray.

Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responderte en este momento. – dijo cerrando los ojos – porque ni siquiera yo misma lo sé muy bien.

Águila cerró los ojos.

Me había jurado olvidarlo por completo…

Pero?

Estaba lográndolo perfectamente hasta que volví a verlo… no lo había visto desde que… desde hace un año y medio… es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, tenerlo cerca me hace mucho daño. – bajó el rostro.

Creí que estarías bien, hasta que me contaron que habías perdido el apetito, dormías poco y al parecer tenías pesadillas.

Vaya no tenía idea que me tenían tan vigilada – dijo desviando la vista.

No lo veas de esa forma, tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti – agregó Águila mirándola sin que ella volteara a verlo. – Te estás matando tu sola Hikaru.

No fue para tanto.

Entonces esperabas desmayarte para reaccionar – dijo Águila en un tono molesto y la chica no levantó la vista. – si no lo recuerda yo si, en los días que estuviste viviendo conmigo tenías exactamente los mismos síntomas, estabas tan deprimida que tenía miedo que fueras a cometer una locura, que de hecho así fue – sonrió irónicamente mirándola – y por eso estamos donde estamos – dijo mirándola con seriedad. – Esteban sólo es uno más, pero quiero saber que será de ti cuando terminemos con todo esto? Quieres regresar con él o quieres olvidarlo completamente?

Él no estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, porque razón…

Entonces porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo tenerlo frente a ti en este momento? Yo no fui quien te obligó a hacer ningún juramento, fuiste tu y sólo tu quien nos trajo hasta este lugar y yo sólo he aceptado apoyarte pese a que tengo otras responsabilidades, he dejado que estés con dos de los mejores elementos que hemos seleccionado hasta el momento como una petición especial porque son tus amigas, pero aún no las he empleado en ningún trabajo que debería corresponderles.

Ya has elaborado sus expedientes?

Y también el tuyo, los tengo aún en mi poder, pero no voy a poder tenerlos conmigo todo el tiempo.

Dame más tiempo, ya falta poco para que terminemos con esto y entonces…

Y entonces serán ellas las que tengan la última palabra en todo esto no, si continúan o se retiran. – Águila se cruzó de brazos, desvió la vista mirando su alrededor, el lugar había comenzado a vaciarse, seguramente era hora de regresar a los ensayos.

No estoy dudando Águila, pero no es tan sencillo olvidar a alguien a quien nunca le dije adiós de frente y ha pasado tanto tiempo, que me siento confundida. – No había levantado la mirada y apretó un poco sus puños mientras decía esas palabras.

Aunque no comprendo porqué estás confundida, no te juzgaré.

Nuevamente he vuelto a tener esas pesadillas.

Siguen siendo las mismas. – preguntó volteando a verla.

Sí, es algo que me cuesta mucho superar todavía.

No es para menos. – Águila se acercó un poco, estirando su mano le levantó el rostro – si me necesitas…

Serás la primera persona a quien acuda. – tomando su mano entre las de ella continuó hablando – no sabes cuanto te he necesitado en estos días.

Águila guardó silencio ella simplemente lo miraba a los ojos.

Quiero pedirte un favor.

El que quieras.

No dejes que Lantis se me acerque. – mirándolo seriamente unos segundos Águila simplemente respondió.

Dalo por hecho.

Paris se encontraba sentado junto a Wind en la primera fila mientras otro grupo ensayaba.

Te gustó la última canción?

Era muy buena – sonrió la chica sonrojada.

Era para ti exclusivamente – respondió Paris mirándola detenidamente

No creo que te hayas inspirado en mi para escribirla – se burló la rubia.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

No creo que sea exclusivamente para mi si no está inspirada en mi. – respondió Wind mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y si escribo una inspirada en ti?

Entonces esa si será una canción exclusivamente para mi.

Paris bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado.

Pero pensaré cuales serán las mejores dos palabras para darte – sonrió Wind mientras se paraba – ahora tengo que irme, necesito hablar con Caldina de un par de cosas.

Paris la miró entre la sorpresa y la felicidad.

Nos veremos en la tarde entonces – sonrió Paris y Wind se despidió con una reverencia.

Paris permaneció unos segundos viéndola mientras sentía una presencia junto a él.

No es magnifica – dijo y al voltear hacia su compañero descubrió que se trataba de Latiz así que se congeló un momento en su lugar.

Necesito las letras de las canciones que tienes escritas. – respondió secamente.

Las tiene Ascot él se encuentra haciéndoles un par de arreglos recuerdas. – respondió Paris un poco molesto.

De acuerdo – dijo Latiz dando la vuelta pero se detuvo y observó a Wind – deberías invitarla a salir, solo tienen esta semana para estar juntos, después del concierto ellas y nosotros nos marchemos a otro lugar. – agregó mientras se marchaba dejando a Paris completamente sorprendido de las palabras, era raro que él le dirigiera la palabra, pero más aún sus palabras tenían toda la razón.

Sólo esta semana, es verdad.

Lantis se acercó a Ascot quien se encontraba sentado leyendo un par de partituras.

Ascot necesito las letras de las canciones que tengan hasta ahora y en especial las programadas para este concierto

Por qué tanto interés?

Te explicaré tan pronto vea las canciones

Se encuentran en esta carpeta, le estoy haciendo unos arreglos a esta canción.

Dámela un momento – tomó la hoja y la leyó con cuidado y sonrió después de unos segundos.

Ocurre algo?

Yo le haré los arreglos a esta canción – dijo por último.

Pero…

Necesitamos que esta canción tenga arreglos especiales para este concierto.

Por qué?

Lo sabrás pronto – sonrió Lantis mientras se alejaba de Ascot con la letra de la canción.

Por qué tanto misterio? – se preguntó rascándose la cabeza. – Será por esa chica?

Quién de los dos crees que reaccione? – le preguntó Ceres a Wind.

Cómo voy a saberlo?

No me respondas con otra pregunta Wind es muy sencilla mi pregunta, incluso podría abrir una pequeña apuesta entre nosotras.

No me gusta apostar, de cualquier forma tu terminarás ganando con cualquiera de las dos respuestas.

Bueno eso si es cierto. – respondió Ceres llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. – pero aún así me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Si he de serte sincera me gustaría verte al lado de Ascot, siento que Clef es muy… maduro para ti.

Insinúas que soy una inmadura.

Sólo dije que…

Sí, sí, ya se lo que quisiste decir, que soy una niña infantil, caprichosa y sin una pizca de sentido común no es verdad?

Yo sólo…

Pero para tu información a mi me gustaría que Clef sea quien me invite a salir primero.

Entonces no entiendo para que necesitabas mi opinión – Wind se encogió de hombros mientras se volteaba ignorando a Ceres mientras ella permanecía congelada en su posición.

Mmm… creo que hable demasiado – fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos.

En mi opinión deberías ir tras el muchacho que quieres y no esperar a que alguno de los dos reaccione.

Pero si no me corresponde

Tienes otra opción.

Wind eso se escuchó demasiado cruel proviniendo de ti.

Yo no soy la que está coqueteando con ambos. – terminó de decir la rubia mientras se ponía a estudiar el programa con el orden de apariciones. – como lo suponía somos las últimas en aparecer.

Desde luego, con nosotras piensan cerrar el concierto, ya lo sabías incluso antes de recibir la invitación.

Me supongo que no hay más remedio.

Qué dices, siempre se cierra con lo mejor en un concierto, me sentiría ofendida si fuera otro el orden.

Si tu lo dices.

Pero no trates de cambiar el tema estamos tratando algo muy importante.

Importante? Para quién? – dijo Wind levantando la mirada en una pose de pregunta.

Para mí, mi futuro puede depender de esto.

No lo creo, puede que alguno de esos dos chicos te guste ahora pero pronto perderás el interés, como ha pasado con muchos otro antes – respondió Wind con toda naturalidad.

Podría ser diferente esta vez lo sabías. - objetó Ceres levantando un dedo haciendo que Wind comenzara a reír.

Nada me daría más gusto, pero no me adelantaré a los hechos – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella – esperemos que Ray regrese pronto para comenzar con los ensayos de baile.

Vuelves a cambiar el tema Wind, eso no es justo – terminó Ceres suspirando molesta mientras ponía sus manos en forma de jarra. – Mira nada más, nombra al diablo y aparece.

En ese instante Ray se acercaba a ellas junto con Águila.

Y bien? – sonrió Ceres.

Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo deberían haber ido.

Ceres la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nos disculpas Águila – dijo Ceres tomando a Ray del brazo y llevándosela dejando solo al chico antes que pudiera siquiera decir algo. – No te hagas la graciosa, quiero saber como te fue con él. – le susurró por lo bajo una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

Je, je, je, sabía que harías algo como esto, pero descuida te contaré todo después de los ensayos de acuerdo, en este momento no es el lugar adecuado – diciendo esto volteó hacia donde los demás se encontraban y las observaban – tenemos demasiado público – sonrió la chica.

No me dejes con la duda – agregó Ceres.

Todo a su tiempo querida Ceres – respondió Ray mientras regresaba con Caldina y Wind.

Esa tarde parecía que todo saldría perfecto Rafael no puso pero alguno a la presentación de las chicas, y tampoco se había vuelto a ver a Latiz por los alrededores, Clef y sobre todo Paris no dejaba de repetir maldiciones por lo bajo cada que Rafael les preguntaba a que hora subirían al estrado y Paris trataba de tranquilizarlo pero cada minuto quedaban menos grupos que pudieran ocupar su lugar.

Y bien? - Preguntó por último el coreógrafo mientras veía como el último grupo ensayaba.

Bueno… - Paris ya no supo que contestar – …creo que tendremos que ensayar sin el guitarrista.

Lo único que me faltaba, no sólo no viene cuando se iban a colocar los pasos de baile sino que además piensa dejar de lado también estos ensayos, disculpe señor Clef, no sé que esté pensando de su grupo pero si no piensan tomarse en serio los ensayos.

De cualquier forma no creo que nuestro guitarrista piense seguir los pasos de baile que usted le tiene planeados. – dijo Clef y Paris se cruzó de brazos molesto

Insinúa que mis pasos no serán útiles para su grupo.

Insinúo que nuestro guitarrista es una persona muy especial y aunque usted le ponga los pasos de baile él no los seguirá, y ni yo ni nadie podrá hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Entonces que piensan hacer?

Le agradezco de sobre manera todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho hasta ahora pero mis chicos no seguirán las coreografías, ellos tienen su propio estilo.

Insinúa que piensan verse completamente fuera de contexto con el resto de los grupos.

Sí – respondió Paris – eso nos hará sobresalir del resto no le parece.

No me haré responsable de SU… grupo.

Rafael se alejó justo cuando el último grupo terminaba su ensayo, más de alguno ya se había marchado pero los grupos que aún permanecían ahí no dejaban de mirar a Rafael, a Clef y a Paris con quienes acababa de discutir, pensando que quizás su actitud era demasiado prepotente para un grupo que apenas aparecería.

Nuestro turno – dijo Paris con una sonrisa a Clef y este asintió. – Quien diría que Latiz causaría tantos problemas. – fue lo último que dijo haciendo que Clef comenzara a reír.

Ascot y Paris subieron al escenario justo cuando Latiz reapareció, se quitó la chamarra que llevaba puesta poco antes de subir al escenario, quedando simplemente con una camiseta negra sin mangas dejando a la vista sus brazos bien torneados.

Demonios porqué tendré cerrada mi lista de pretendientes – susurró Ceres admirando a Latiz junto a Wind y Ray quien simplemente desvió la vista después de haberse sonrojado un poco y al descubrir la mirada de Águila sobre ella se sintió apenada de su reacción y prefirió acercarse a Águila para desviar su atención del escenario.

Latiz sólo observó como Ray se acercaba a Águila al tiempo que se colocaba la guitarra.

Por qué llegaste tarde? – preguntó Paris.

No tiene caso hablar de eso – respondió Latiz mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su pantalón y se la extendía a Ascot – son los nuevos arreglos.

Ascot miró la hoja.

Pero esto…

Hablaremos después al respecto y el coreógrafo? – preguntó Latiz un poco confundido.

Larga historia, siente en libertad de moverte como gustes – sonrió Paris y Latiz lo miró confundido un segundo pero sólo cerró los ojos exhalando despreocupado mientras se volteaba hacia el escenario y Ascot volteó a ver a Paris quien asintió con la cabeza para que empezara, Ascot se encogió de hombros y comenzó tocando el teclado.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

sin prender la luz

sentir el dolor tan hondo

que me causas tú.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

para lamentar que un día lo tuve todo

y lo dejé escapar.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

y autodestruir

tal vez si me muera un poco

te imagine aquí

ya no soy nada hoy

y no voy a salir.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En que momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

te busqué

¿Cómo fue?

Uuhhh, te busqué...

Ya entiendo a que se refería Clef con que la coreografía salía sobrando – suspiró Ceres. – tienen muy buena presencia verdad – respondió mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y volvía a suspirar.

Al parecer te has vuelto toda una fan del grupo – sonrió Wind.

Sí, así es. – sonrió Ceres – y ahora que Ray no se encuentra aquí, debo confesarte que si ese chico Latiz no hubiera sido su novio, hubiera terminado en mis manos – dijo Ceres con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ja, ja, ja, no tienes remedio Ceres.

No tengo la culpa que me gusten los chicos guapos, y debemos admitirlo, los chicos de "The Cephirians" tiene una muy buena imagen para cualquier chica.

Y su música?

Ah esa también es muy buena.

Qué no te escuchen los chicos.

Descuida no lo harán.

Ceres. – Wind negó con la cabeza.

Águila? – preguntó Ray mientras observaba a su amigo.

Te diste cuenta no es cierto? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y ella desvió la vista

Águila.

Esa canción te aseguro que te la dedicó a ti.

No exageres.

No dejaba de mirarte, incluso en este momento te está mirando – Ray volteó hacia el escenario y Latiz la penetró con sus increíbles ojos azules, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera un segundo.

Águila.

Aunque no se acerque a ti, encontrará la forma de comunicarse contigo los sabes. – dijo Águila volteando a verla.

Lo sé - Ray inclinó su cabeza recargándola en el hombro de su compañero, mientras que Latiz desviaba la mirada. – pero ahora que te tengo aquí, será más fácil ignorarlo.

Ahora entiendo porqué te había costado tanto este encuentro, no deja de acosarte.

Bueno tampoco ha sido tan asfixiante, creo que tu también tuviste que ver un poco en esta reacción – sonrió Ray acercando un poco su rostro al de Águila y escuchó de pronto un agudo sonido de guitarra, que la obligó a voltear, Latiz se encontraba junto a los aparatos de sonido.

Oye Latiz ten más cuidado con eso – gritó Paris mientras se tapaba los oídos, pero Latiz sólo miraba con odio a la pareja y Ray correspondió esa actitud con una postura mucho más desafiante mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Águila y Latiz desvió la mirada. – Latiz tienes que concentrarte en el ensayo. – dijo Paris en voz baja y Latiz cerró los ojos en respuesta y apretando con fuerza su guitarra.

Clef admiraba la escena y bajó la vista al ver que no había nada que el pudiera hacer, o al menos eso creía.

**Notas de Autora. **

Canción "En que momento" de Moenia.

8 de abril del 2006

Hikaru Shidou.


	24. Chapter 24

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 24

El ensayo terminó dejando a más de alguna bailarina enamorada del nuevo grupo, además de tener mucho tema de conversación al ver el enfrentamiento entre el representante y el coreógrafo, aunque realmente no había pasado nada espectacular, no faltó quien juraba que incluso habían llegado casi hasta los golpes.

Por su parte las chicas se encontraban exhaustas después del ensayo.

Que no fueron a comer? – exclamó Ray tan pronto como se enteró del suceso.

Cómo querías que fuéramos si Wind y Paris no dejaban de hablar, el tiempo volaba y no creo siquiera que hayan recordado que tenían que comer. – Wind desvió la vista sonrojada.

Y tu?

Bueno yo esperaba abrir una apuesta pero creo que no tuve demasiada suerte – se burló Ceres mientras Ray la miraba extrañada. – Después te platicaré todo, quizás seas la primera en abrir las apuestas. – sonrió con malicia.

No sé si me guste apostar con alguien como tu, pero podemos ir a cenar, qué te parece Águila? – preguntó Ray mirando a su compañero. – no crees que es una buena idea?

Por mi no hay ningún problema, además me dará el tiempo necesario para que Ceres y yo tengamos una muy agradable conversación de negocios con respecto a Esteban.

Ah claro, lo había olvidado, por eso estás aquí cierto? – dijo Ceres con resignación.

Sí, así es, esperaba que tu no lo hubieras olvidado.

No, como podría – dijo Ceres con inocencia.

Ray se detuvo de pronto.

Oh no.

Qué sucede?

Se me olvidó mi bolsa, la dejé olvidada en donde estaba sentada, iré por él – dijo pero Águila la detuvo.

Yo iré – sonrió mientras se marchaba pero tan pronto como dio la vuelta se detuvo, Latiz y el resto de los chicos se acercaban, Ascot y Paris aún platicaban acerca de lo ocurrido con Clef y Rafael, Latiz pasó de largo junto a Águila siguiendo a sus compañeros, pero al pasar junto a las chicas se detuvieron, permaneció un segundo mirando a Ray, todos guardaron silencio esperando que algo ocurriera pero él simplemente la miró directo a los ojos y siguió de largo dejando a sus compañeros atrás, mientras que a Ray se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas un segundo.

Wind… - habló de pronto Paris rompiendo el silencio. – quisiera invitarte a comer mañana si no tienes ningún otro compromiso?

Eh? Lo siento, tendré que ver la agenda y…

Está libre, pero, tendrá que ser un restaurante cinco estrellas lo entiendes – dijo Ceres dejando a los dos chicos confundidos

Ceres nadie pidió tu opinión en esto – le susurró Wind por lo bajo.

Sólo tienes esta semana, aprovéchala. – respondió Ceres. – Wind dice que está encantada de tu propuesta.

De acuerdo entonces nos veremos después – respondió Paris marchándose al ver que Ascot seguía a Latiz.

Al parecer no será Ascot quien me invite a mi a comer. – rió Ceres pero Wind le dio un ligero codazo al ver que Ray y Águila se miraban detenidamente.

No tardaré – dijo Águila con seriedad mientras continuaba su camino y Ray soltó la respiración en el momento en que Águila se marchó.

No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.

Tranquila, verás que con algo de cenar y un buen descanso todo estará mejor. – trató de tranquilizarla Ceres, temiendo que algo malo ocurriera.

No, esta pesadilla no se acabará nunca, Latiz sigue amándome y me importa tanto aunque me había jurado olvidarlo, esto parece nunca acabar, ya no quiero saber nada de él. – su tono de voz denotaba molestia y apretó los puños. – Es frustrante esta situación.

Entonces habla con él, y termina de una vez por todas con esto.

No quiero hablar con él, es lo último que quiero, pero sólo quedan 4 días para el concierto no es así, sólo tendré que soportar ese tiempo y después dejaré de verlo, es poco probable que volvamos a encontrarnos con él, nosotras tendremos una gira y ellos me supongo que también tendrá la suya así que – respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos brillaban – sólo tengo que esperar un par de días más y me olvidaré de todo esto.

Insisto que lo mejor sería que hablaran y resolvieran sus problemas de frente.

Ray guardó silencio y en ese momento Águila regresó, entregándole el bolso a la chica continuó caminando y un silencio incómodo se formó entre el grupo mientras subían a la limosina

Dónde está Caldina cuando se le necesita? – preguntó Ceres a Wind.

Ella siempre tiene formas muy hábiles para evitar los problemas – respondió Wind por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Ray y Águila permanecían en silencio.

Qué les parece si mejor regresamos al hotel, estoy muy cansada, ahí podemos pedir de cenar y Águila y yo podremos platicar sin interrupción alguna – sugirió Ceres al ver que el silencio se prolongaba.

De acuerdo – respondió Águila, su expresión era más de tristeza que de enojo como suponía Ceres pero de cualquier forma la chica suspiró agradeciendo que su idea fuera tomada en cuenta o de lo contrario la cena se habría vuelto sumamente incómoda.

Por su parte Latiz había decidido regresar a pie al hotel mientras Ascot y Paris lo seguían en silencio.

Latiz – se atrevió a decir Ascot, haciendo que se detuviera. – podríamos hablar de los arreglos que le hiciste a la canción, es algo que no teníamos planeado.

Latiz sacó otra hoja de papel y se las extendió.

Clef me dio esto hoy en la mañana, y esos arreglos son la forma en que se me ocurrió mejorarlo, todo depende ahora de ti Paris.

Ascot tomó la hoja y se la mostró a Paris.

No entiendo – dijo Paris.

Pero claro – dijo Ascot feliz después de leer detenidamente el pedazo de papel – entonces por eso hiciste los arreglos de esta forma… en todo caso me sorprende que hayas podido hacer esto tan rápido.

Los veré en el hotel – sin más rodeos se marchó.

Yo no entiendo nada.- respondió Paris rascándose un poco la cabeza mientras seguía estudiando el papel.

Yo me encargaré de explicarte todo este misterio ya que necesitaremos tu ayuda para resolver un pequeño dilema.

Y por qué yo?

Ya verás por que. – dijo mientras le extendía la hoja con la letra de la canción.

Lo entiendes Ceres, este caso y los otros no son simplemente casos aislados.

Sí, lo entiendo muy bien, no creí que me contaras todo esto, pobre Hikaru, quien diría que esta persona podría haber llegado a hacerle tanto daño.

No quiero que le cuentes lo que te he dicho.

No podría aunque me lo pidiera, pero descuida me encargaré de hacer que Esteban pase muchos años en la cárcel.

Cuento contigo, esta venganza ya nos está tomando mucho más tiempo del debido.

Si no me equivoco sólo les falta una persona.

Sí, pero será la más difícil de todas, no será tan fácil como todos los demás

Descuida, pondré en alerta a Wind.

Te lo pido.

Entonces permaneceremos aquí más tiempo del debido

Ya le pedí a Caldina que retrace la fecha de la gira, de cualquier forma se les iba a conceder una semana completa de vacaciones pero si las fechas no se pueden mover deberán volar directamente a su siguiente destino.

Por mi no te preocupes, no tengo nada ni nadie a quien desee ver en Tokio, quizás solamente me interesaría revisar un poco las finanzas de mis compañías, pero eso podría hacerlo incluso con una llamada telefónica, en cuanto a Wind será mejor preguntarle si desea marcharse para ver a su familia o desea quedarse aquí con su nueva conquista.

Nueva conquista?

No lo sabías, el vocalista de "The Cephirians" está muy interesado en nuestra queridísima vocalista.

Vaya esa es toda una novedad para mi.

Ya lo creo, pero me da mucho gusto por nuestra inocente amiga.

No la subestimes

Nunca lo haría – sonrió Ceres mientras se levantaba – bueno si no tienes nada más que agregar creo que lo mejor será que me retire a descansar, mañana también hay un ensayo que no será nada fácil ya que nuestro coreógrafo deseará desquitarse con alguien.

No podrá hacerlo con ustedes, simplemente son las mejores.

Que amable de tu parte al decir eso. – sonrió Ceres mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. – nos veremos después entonces – terminó por despedirse y salió de la habitación - Lo que me esperaba – dijo Ceres cuando regresó a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta. – supongo que no hubiera sido el mejor momento para preguntarle como le había ido en su cita con nuestro protector y benefactor verdad? – preguntó Ceres mientras observaba a Ray dormida tranquilamente en su cama.

Déjala dormir Ceres – respondió Wind mientras se metía en la cama.

No creo que pueda siquiera despertarla, pero tal vez esté haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Ella tiene sus razones para actuar como lo hace, no la juzgues.

No lo hago pero insisto que todo podría resolverse de una forma más sencilla.

Mientras ella no quiera hablar con Latiz no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sí lo mismo opino. – Ceres bostezó y se metió finalmente a su cama después de ponerse la pijama. – buenas noches.

Águila se encontraba meditando en su habitación, quizás había sido demasiado exagerada su reacción de cualquier forma Latiz no le había dirigido la palabra a Ray, pero él le había prometido que no permitiría que se le acercara, pero… como podría evitar que le dedicara más de alguna canción del grupo? mientras no dejara de mirarla no habría forma de alejarlo de ella.

Ray, Ray, Ray, tal y como tu lo dijiste, esto no es tan fácil como pensamos, Latiz es demasiado persistente.

Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama pensando en alguna solución con los ojos cerrados. .

Creo que soy el único que puede alejarte de él completamente – abrió los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación.

El reloj marcaba lentamente los segundos quizás ya serían cerca de las 12:00.

Sólo tendré que lograr que lo olvides, debo conseguir que lo saques por completo de tu corazón, no creo que haya otra alternativa.

Nuevamente permaneció en silencio escuchando los lejanos sonidos de la ciudad.

Haré que te enamores de mi a cualquier precio – sonrió para si mismo cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba pensando al respecto.

La chica corría felizmente por la acera de la ciudad, se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa, la felicidad era infinita en ese momento, había recibido una nota durante sus clases de la tarde.

"**Te esperaré esta noche"**

Nadie más le enviaba mensajes acompañados de una flor, mas que él, el único lugar de encuentro era el departamento de ella, el de Lantis podía llegar a ser muy inseguro por encontrarse en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, quizás también eso influía en el que prefiriera permanecer en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que recibía algún mensaje en su teléfono que le obligaba a partir de improviso, habían sido tan precavidos todos esos primeros meses, nadie podía siquiera llegar a sospechar de ellos.

Entró en el edificio mientras llevaba la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, respiró agitada al llegar a la entrada de su apartamento, pero no tuvo tiempo de meter la llave en la cerradura ya que esta se abrió dejando a la vista a Lantis en toda su altivez.

Aún respiraba cansada cuando le sonrió.

Hola amor, como estás? – preguntó Hikaru mientras él la tomaba de la mano acercándola a él, la levantó en brazos plantándole un largo beso en los labios.

Una sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Lantis, bájame, no es necesario… - sus palabras fueron calladas por un nuevo beso, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos pero el beso no se rompió la bolsa no tardó en terminar en el suelo junto a ellos, ese beso inició un largo recorrido de caricias que pronto arrancaron más de algún gemido.

Tu hermano – dijo de pronto Lantis – nunca aceptará lo nuestro. – dijo deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos, Hikaru abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, su respiración se encontraba agitada pero esas palabras lograron regresarla a la realidad rápidamente.

Lantis – fue lo único que pudo decir antes que su amante se apartara por completo dejándola en la entrada con los ojos cerrados. – Yo también tengo mi propia voluntad aunque no lo creas. – molesta se incorporó y continuó hablando un poco mientras llevaba sus compras dentro de la cocina – y creo que quien piensa vivir el resto de su vida contigo soy yo y no mi hermano.

Lantis volteó a verla un poco confundido y tras una leve sonrisa con los ojos cerrados soltó una carcajada.

Quieres decirme que prefieres vivir clandestinamente conmigo toda tu vida a contar con la bendición de toda tu familia.

No me importaría demasiado, en esto sólo estamos tu y yo. – la chica se recargó detrás de la barra en la que permanecía su compañero.

Por el contrario a mi me importa lo que opinan tus hermanos y mi familia, no pienso ser el responsable de provocar la separación entre ustedes. – dijo con una tierna sonrisa mirándola. – estoy seguro que no puedes vivir sin tus hermanos.

Bueno yo… - desviando la mirada permaneció en silencio, Lantis colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven haciéndola voltear hacia él.

Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Lantis – Hikaru negó un poco con la cabeza.

Llevo muchos meses pidiéndotelo. – Hikaru suspiró con resignación.

De acuerdo, pero no le diremos nada a mis hermanos todavía está bien.

Sería mucho más fácil hablar si tu hermano mayor no me tuviera en tan mal concepto.

Hikaru tomó el rostro de Lantis con ambas manos y lo besó.

Satoru sólo cambiará de parecer si le demuestras que no eres la persona traicionera y falsa que él cree que eres.

Tu crees que soy una persona traicionera y falsa? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

A mi no me lo pareces, yo confiaría mi vida a ti ciegamente – sonrió la chica mientras la acercaba a él plantándole un beso que continuó justo donde se había detenido para terminar su largo recorrido tras las puertas de la recámara.

Siempre, como ya es costumbre, dia a dia es igual,  
No hay nada que decir, ante la gente es asi,  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más,  
Pero quien sabe en realidad,  
Lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finje un adios.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor,  
Hablamos sin hablar, todo el silencio en nuestro andar,  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más,  
Pero quien sabe en realidad,  
Lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finje un adios.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amandonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

Lantis? – preguntó la chica cuando una intensa luz le golpeo el rostro, no podía moverse, tenía las manos atadas a su espalda así como sus piernas.

Exacto preciosa dinos donde se encuentra tu amadísimo Lantis – le preguntó una voz detrás de la luz, borrosamente pudo distinguir las facciones de Esteban – Estoy seguro que tu sabes dónde está?

Lantis – volvió a decir bajando el rostro mientras sentía como una lágrima le resbalaba por el rostro sintiendo una terrible angustia. – LANTIS AYÚDAME!

El grito se mezcló con el atronador sonido de un disparo que la hizo despertar sudando frío, se sentó sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras lentamente iba cobrando conciencia de donde se encontraba y de lo que había a su alrededor, a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de la ciudad y finalmente se secó el sudor de la frente.

No de nuevo – susurró cubriéndose la boca con la mano observando la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, se levantó poniéndose la bata de dormir para salir de la habitación, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y de cualquier forma no quería despertar a sus compañeras. – Ya no quiero soñar – se susurró mientras veía la poca luz que había en los pasillos era una luz tenue para comodidad de los huéspedes.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia la ventana donde podía verse la ciudad en todo su esplendor nocturno, quizás sería lo mejor despertar a Águila, se sentía algo sola y abandonada en ese largo pasillo, fue entonces cuando reparó en su alrededor, volteando hacia donde se encontraba el sillón donde había caído dormida la vez pasada, encontró a Latiz mirándola detenidamente sin decir una sola palabra, sus brillantes ojos era todo lo que podía ver en la oscuridad, trató de marcharse pero él se adelantó y la detuvo tomándola de la mano al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Necesito que hablemos.

No quiero hablar contigo.

Por qué? Porqué te rehúsas a decirme que fue lo que te pasó? Tengo derecho a saber porqué estás tan enfadada conmigo? Fue por tu hermano? Fue por Alanis? Qué fue? Necesito saberlo. – dijo mientras la hacía voltear hacia él.

Fue todo Lantis, tu partida en silencio, las semanas que siguieron, el abandono, las cartas y llamadas que te hice y las que recibí de Alanis, mi vida se volvió un caos, una pesadilla de la que aún no logro recuperarme. – Bajó el rostro mientras apretaba los puños. - mi vida entera prácticamente se destrozó en 6 meses… 6 meses que tu me dejaste olvidada. – dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.

Nunca, nunca te dejé olvidada.

No me digas eso – respondió en son de burla – sólo con haberme guardado en tus pensamientos no es suficiente, niégame que te fuiste, niégame que te rehusaste a contestar mis llamadas, niégame que estuviste con Alanis, niégalo todo.

El negarlo no me hará borrar las cosas, ni recuperarte.

No, a mi ya me perdiste – respondió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Por qué lloras?

Porque no he podido borrar toda esta pesadilla que me quema el corazón.

Porqué? Porqué a pesar de rechazarme sigues mirándome de la misma forma en que siempre me has mirado?

Hikaru continuaba llorando mientras Lantis se acercaba.

Porqué aunque te rehúsas a hablar claro sigues atormentándote con las mismas pesadillas y recuerdos?

Su rostro finalmente estuvo frente a ella.

Por qué a pesar de todo lo malo que dices que te hice… sigues confiando en mi? – Hikaru levantó el rostro sorprendida justo cuando él sellaba sus labios con un beso que para sorpresa de ambos ella correspondió y fue en ese momento cuando miles de recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, tantos años vividos, un lazo que parecía indestructible, un amor que parecía inquebrantable, finalmente se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana.

Las manos de ella lo rodearon por el cuello y lo que parecía un sueño comenzó a volverse realidad, ella había dejado cualquier defensa de lado y se mostraba dócil entre sus brazos, podía sentir como temblaba mientras él le besaba el cuello deslizándose por sus hombros, haciendo que un delicado suspiro saliera de sus labios.

Lantis – dijo antes de perderse de nuevo entre sus labios.

**Notas de autora:**

Título de la canción "simplemente amigos" de Ana Gabriel.

**Hikaru Shidou**

13 de abril de 2006


	25. Chapter 25

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 25

Ceres abrió los ojos había despertado sin ninguna razón aparente, se frotó un poco los ojos y bostezó, se sentía cansada y volteó hacia las camas de sus amigas pero terminó de espabilarse cuando no descubrió a Ray en su cama.

Otra pesadilla – dijo muy bajo y se levantó. – será mejor ir a buscarla. – se levantó sin molestarse en despertar a Wind, de cualquier forma ella tendría una comida muy importante al día siguiente y no podía permitir que su amiga luciera unas increíbles ojeras por algo como una pesadilla de Ray, así que salió del cuarto muy despacio para no hacer ruido con la puerta. – "Dónde podrá estar?" – pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, en mitad de todo el silencio pudo escuchar los leves sonidos y parpadeó confundida mientras se acercaba con suma precaución se asomó un poco y descubrió a su amiga enredada en un suave, tierno pero apasionado beso con el hombre a quien supuestamente detestaba con todo el corazón.

"Vaya a mi también me gustaría tener enemigos acérrimos como ese" – pensó Umi bastante sonrojada al escuchar como su amiga susurraba entre gemidos el nombre de su acompañante. – "Umi creo que estás en el lugar menos indicado en este momento" - se dijo mentalmente mientras se retiraba tan disimuladamente como había aparecido. – "Mañana tendremos una larga charla mi querida Hikaru" – sonrió Umi mientras pensaba en todas las preguntas y cosas que le diría a su amiga, y entró nuevamente en su habitación, suspiró cuando cerró la puerta – Hikaru creo que te envidio un poco – susurró con algo de tristeza.

Sin aviso alguno Hikaru empujó a Latiz tan fuerte como pudo logrando separarlo de ella.

No – dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras observaba a su compañero con enojo, sus ojos brillaban mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

Latiz simplemente permaneció en silencio observándola.

Ya no quiero volver a lo mismo, toma esto como una despedida definitiva, en cuatro días más será el concierto y después de eso… desapareceré para siempre de tu vida.

Latiz simplemente guardó silencio.

En ese caso dime que fue lo que te sucedió. – respondió Latiz completamente molesto. – tengo derecho de saberlo.

Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Necesito conocer ese pasado, dame el derecho de conocerlo – la tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

Latiz me estás lastimando – respondió Ray tratando de soltarse de sus manos.

Entonces respóndeme.

Suéltame – respondió Ray cerrando los ojos y desviando el rostro.

No, hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió.

Suéltame.

Creo que Hikaru ha sido muy clara contigo – respondió la voz de Águila, miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Águila? – preguntó Ray sorprendida, Latiz la soltó en ese momento.

No te metas este no es asunto tuyo.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con ella es asunto mío también – diciendo esto le tendió la mano a Ray y ella corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Águila y volteó a ver a Latiz. – Ya déjala en paz.

Por qué no quieren contarme lo que ocurrió?

Porque hablar del pasado no cambiará nada, no reviviremos más que malos recuerdos que nos ha costado mucho trabajo enterrar, así que nos retiramos Ray tiene que descansar para el ensayo de mañana, con tu permiso nos marchamos. – Águila se alejó junto con Ray y Latiz simplemente apretó los puños.

Muchas gracias – dijo Ray.

Dormirás conmigo el resto de la noche.

QUE? – dijo Ray y se cubrió la boca poco después.

Prefiero eso a que vuelvas a despertar y tengas encuentros como estos, te prometí que no permitiría que Latiz se te acercara y pienso cumplirlo aunque tengas que dormir conmigo el resto de la semana.

No es para tanto – Ray se sonrojó completamente.

Necesito cumplir la promesa que te hice aunque es bastante difícil cuando no pones de tu parte – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en forma inquisidora haciendo que a Ray le salieran unas pequeñas orejitas de gato y una gota le resbaló por la frente.

No fue, mi intención

Lo sé – sonrió Águila y abrió la puerta de su habitación para dejarla pasar, Ray entró resignada, de cualquier forma Águila siempre había dormido con ella cuando tubo las primeras pesadillas.

Poco antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver a la distancia la figura de Latiz, su mirada fría y penetrante fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

Latiz entró a su habitación, Clef dormía profundamente en su cama hasta que sintió que Latiz lo despertaba.

Clef necesitamos hablar

…no podría esperar esta plática hasta mañana, tengo una junta con los productores y ver los detalles para la próxima gira y todo eso me dejará francamente exhausto.

Necesito que sea ahora.

De acuerdo…qué ocurre? – Clef se incorporo bostezando y tratando de despejarse.

No encontré nada en el archivo muerto, no hay nada que pueda decirme que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que falló, porqué murieron tantos agentes importantes en un solo caso, algo me dice que falta más evidencia de la que había.

Creo que era natural, ahí sólo podías esperar reportes oficiales, pero mucho me temo que mucha de la información se fue a la tumba con sus propios informantes.

Pero tu estabas enterado de todo.

Eso mismo creí yo, hasta que tu me dijiste que Alanis había estado en Francia contigo.

Fueron visitas esporádicas, y en teoría se supondría que nadie sabría de su presencia, pero si Aguila y Hikaru sabían de ella, entonces me pregunto quien les habrá dado esa información.

Entonces lo que necesitamos saber es como Águila consiguió esa información, y empezar con eso.

Sí lo sé, aunque me extraña de cualquier forma su presencia en este lugar.

Bueno supongo que se debe a Ray o quizás a Ceres.

Ceres…ella que tendría que ver con Aguila? – se preguntó confundido.

Bueno hubo un incidente el fin de semana con un hombre llamado Esteban Galtor, y supongo que permanecerán aquí un tiempo arreglando la demanda.

Espera… dijiste Esteban Galtor?

Sí, hubo un incidente muy desagradable entre él y Ceres el fin de semana… porqué lo preguntas, acaso lo conoces?

Latiz permaneció en silencio unos minutos, parecía muy concentrado.

Crees poder investigar más acerca de lo que ocurrió con esa chica Ceres.

Acaso conoces a ese hombre?

Sí – fue lo único que respondió Latiz, levantándose tomó una gabardina y salió de la habitación – tal vez he encontrado una pista, nos veremos mañana.

Latiz debes descansar, mañana también tendremos ensayo. – sus palabras fueron en vano ya que Latiz se había marchado sin prestarle más atención.

La mañana siguiente las chicas se dirigían hacia el foro, Ray se mantenía en silencio y observaba por la ventana.

Cómo te fue ayer en el almuerzo con Aguila? – preguntó Ceres indiferente mientras observaba los edificios por la ventana.

Muy bien, estuvimos hablando de los viejos tiempos simplemente – respondió Ray un poco sonrojada al escuchar el nombre de Aguila pero sin voltear a ver a Ceres.

Entonces no te dijo ninguna palabra romántica ni nada por el estilo? – volvió a preguntar mirándola de reojo.

No deberías ser tan curiosa Ceres.

Yo te advertí que me contarías todo con lujo de detalles.

Jhm, no hay nada que contar, sólo estuvimos hablando del pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, tuvimos buenos momentos cuando recién nos conocíamos.

Sí, él fue tu maestro en muchas cosas no es cierto, él te volvió la super agente que eres.

No soy una super agente, si lo fuera, no te habríamos perdido la pista en el momento crucial.

Ceres bajó la vista.

No te culpes, yo era conciente que mi vida podía llegar a correr peligro. – guardó un poco de silencio.

Quizás Águila sí me dijo algo que podría considerarse romántico – dijo Ray tratando de distraer el tema.

Y qué fue? – preguntó Ceres curiosa.

No interpreté las palabras como románticas, no considero a Aguila más que como un buen amigo – dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba hacia Ceres.

Pero él se muere por ti.

No exageres Ceres, Aguila ha sido un gran amigo y me ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

Pero qué fue lo que te dijo?

Que soy una persona muy importante para él.

Suena como una declaración.

No podría corresponder a esa declaración aunque quisiera en este momento.

Sí, lo sé, quien realmente te interesa es Latiz no es cierto?

Él es historia pasada – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

Pero donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, no sería raro que una pequeña llama pueda encenderse de esas cenizas. – dijo Ceres sin dejar de observar por la ventana inocentemente – no crees que podría tener algo de razón – continuó la chica haciendo que su compañera abriera los ojos un poco sorprendida y sonrojada.

Ceres tu…?

Yo? – preguntó mirando a Ray a los ojos pícaramente.

Anoche… tu…? – volvió a preguntar mirando sospechosamente a su amiga.

Ocurrió algo anoche? – preguntó Ceres confundida – bueno además de que dormiste en la recamara de Aguila claro está, creo que no supe nada más – dijo Ceres como si lo dicho fuera algo sumamente normal haciendo sonrojar más a Ray.

No estarás espiándome cierto? – preguntó Ray mirando a su amiga.

Yo? Me ofendes, yo nunca he hecho algo así… simplemente estoy en los lugares a la hora más… mmm no sé si será precisa o imprecisa – dijo en son de burla.

De acuerdo, que quieres preguntar. – dijo Ray algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No tengo preguntas que hacerte – dijo Ceres volteándose dignamente hacia la ventana. – sólo diré que si prefieres seguir haciéndote tonta con respecto a lo que sientes tratando de jugar con los sentimientos de ellos como con los tuyos yo no soy quien para juzgarte, tengo mis propios problemas sentimentales sabes – dijo mirándola de reojo.

Ray bajó la vista completamente mirando el piso, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio.

Lo que siento por Latiz creo que no puedo ocultarlo – levantó la vista. - pero no por eso tengo que regresar con él – dijo tranquilamente – me gustaría que Aguila no estuviera tan esperanzado conmigo, pero sólo el tiempo dirá si podré llegar a sentir por él, el mismo cariño que él me tiene.

Porqué no quieres regresar con Latiz?

Tu regresarías con alguien que desaparece por 6 meses sin siquiera regresar una sola de tus llamadas telefónicas, que está implicado con la muerte de tu hermano y que un año y medio después regresa para decirte que te ama y que nunca se olvidó de ti.

Ceres se rascó la mejilla.

Pero es muy guapo, yo podría concederle el beneficio de la duda no? – dijo levantando la vista al cielo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Yo no – dijo Ray finalmente.

Por cierto porqué estás tan tranquila, en otros días te habías mostrado mucho más alterada con preguntas de este tipo

Hoy me siento especialmente bien – dijo Ray llevándose la mano a la barbilla – siento la mente despejada y quizás me haya servido platicar con Aguila en la noche, no tengo dudas en este momento.

A veces, las soluciones a los problemas se encuentran simplemente con platicar de ellos. – dijo Wind volteando hacia sus amigas en ese momento.

Vaya Wind, llegué a pensar que no estabas prestándonos atención.

Como podría evitarlo – sonrió la rubia

Bueno como últimamente ya no nos volteas a ver por estar en la nube donde Paris te ha dejado, supuse que no prestarías atención a nuestra plática, ahora que tengo que molestar a Ray para entretenerme.

Oye! – se quejó Ray.

No tardaremos en llegar. – respondió Wind, mientras observaba el foro a lo lejos.

No estás emocionada por tu invitación a comer – sonrió Ceres dejando a Ray por el momento.

Un poco – sonrió Wind sonrojada.

Qué romántico, tu también tienes mucho que contarnos.

No lo creo, no hay nada que no sepan.

Eso será hasta esta tarde cuando dejemos que te marches a solas con Paris.

Lo dices como si fueran a ocurrir un sin número de cosas.

No pierdo la esperanza, de que te pasen un sin número de cosas que es diferente.

Sólo vamos a ir a comer juntos.

Como puedes garantizar que no será en esta comida cuando te proponga matrimonio – dijo Ceres seriamente.

Nos conocemos hace dos semanas, no creo que me proponga matrimonio. – dijo Wind con una gota en la frente.

Romeo y Julieta se conocieron una noche y al día siguiente se casaron – dijo Ceres con los ojos cerrados.

Romeo y Julieta no entran en esta discusión – respondió Wind con los ojos cerrados – además si me propusiera matrimonio sería más que obvio que le diría que no. – respondió Wind con una sonrisa.

No eres nada romántica Wind – dijo Ceres apoyando su codo en la ventana. – hay que ser un poco más soñadora Wind, Ray es un buen ejemplo de eso.

Oye!

Por historias como las de ella es que se dan grandes problemas pero debes aceptar que son muy románticas. – dijo soñadoramente con miles de corazones a su alrededor.

Al menos es mejor que coquetear con miles de hombres y no tener a ninguno. – se burló Ray y un rayo cayó sobre Ceres rompiendo todos los corazones.

Eres muy mala – dijo simplemente volteando a verla con unas grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

Dejen de jugar, se nota que ya hemos terminado con la misión, han perdido toda seriedad.

Ella es quien empieza

Ella es quien empieza – dijeron las dos chicas a coro señalándose mutuamente.

Bueno al menos se respira un ambiente menos tenso ahora. – sonrió Wind sintiendo como se detenía el carro.

Creo que ya llegamos – dijo Ceres.

Sí. – las tres bajaron del auto y al entrar al foro descubrieron que el grupo que se encontraba sobre el estrado eran "The Cephirians"

Todo parecía indicar que los chicos habían sido los primeros en llegar y no habían parado desde entonces.

Otra vez aquí esperando, y no sé que será;

la luna está brillando pero no es igual,

me acompaña; te vamos a buscar.

De algo servirá que no encienda las luces;

Tu imagen tengo ya, falta tu voz dulce.

Y tanto recordar muy poco me ha dejado,

pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

Yo pensé que con el tiempo podría dejarlo atrás,

pero en silencio todo se nota más.

Y regreso hasta donde estas.

En cada cuarto aún tu risa está escondida.

Las cosas a mi alrededor me hablan de aquellos días.

Y tanto recordar muy poco me ha dejado,

pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

En cada cuarto aún tu risa está escondida.

Pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

Descansemos un poco – dijo Paris exhalando cansado mirando a sus compañeros, Ascot asintió, Latiz se limpió el sudor de la frente, lucía un poco pálido pero nadie pareció darle importancia, salvo Clef, todo parecía indicar que Latiz no había dormido nada, tampoco había comido el día anterior.

Latiz, creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras en alguno de los camerinos.

Estoy bien Clef no me ocurrirá nada, tengo que salir en este momento – dijo Latiz a Clef.

No has comido ni dormido nada no es cierto.

He pasado mucho más tiempo sin dormir, tengo que hacer algo importante en este momento, quizás me retrace un poco en los ensayos de esta tarde, pero no faltaré más.

Lo sé, no me preocupa eso, te necesitamos al 100% para el concierto.

Lo estaré. – diciendo esto se marchó.

Ya veremos. – Clef desvió la vista un momento – Paris, debo marcharme ahora, creen poder permanecer fuera del alcance de los problemas hasta que regresen a los ensayos de la tarde.

Descuida Clef, sabemos como cuidarnos, de quien deberías preocuparte es de nuestro guitarrista fugitivo.

Tiene un par de asuntos que atender.

Claro dejando nuestro concierto debut de lado no es verdad – respondió un poco molesto.

Hizo los arreglos de la canción en un solo día, tenlo en consideración.

Lo sé.

Además no volverán a ensayar hasta el atardecer así que no tiene caso que permanezca en el foro – diciendo esto volteó hacia donde se encontraban las Mistical.

Ohh, creo entender todo mucho mejor ahora, pero cualquiera diría que lo estás protegiendo más a él que a nosotros.

Es un caso especial – sonrió Clef con los ojos cerrados – pero para compensarte, prometo firmar un contrato con la mejor productora para después de la gira de acuerdo.

Eso no suena nada mal.

Nos veremos en la tarde.

De acuerdo.

Paris – Ascot le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Sí?

Estás listo para lo que planeamos? – Paris suspiró al escuchar esas palabras.

No garantizo resul…

No entiendes verdad - dijo Ascot seriamente - es tu deber hacia el grupo, podría decirse que es tu responsabilidad.

No me gusta mezclar mis cosas personales con lo demás.

Me extraña que digas eso, creí que el grupo era lo más importante para ti.

La gente tiende a cambiar, pero sólo un poco – Paris le guiñó un ojo. – de cualquier forma iré a almorzar con una de las cantantes más famosas del momento, debo estar más que emocionado no te parece. – sonrió con felicidad.

Ya lo creo – sonrió Ascot.

Tu deberías invitar a Marina, recuerda que sólo tenemos esta semana.

Lo sé, pero… - Ascot se sonrojó.

No llegarás a ningún lado con esa actitud.

Lo sé. – volvió a decir Ascot.

Yo estaría emocionada. – sonrió Ceres. – claro aún no es el cantante ídolo del momento pero acéptalo es un chico muy guapo y no creo que tenga problemas en comprender las dificultades que tienes como cantante con respecto a los horarios y demás.

Lo sé Ceres, estuvimos platicando de eso hace poco.

Sobre todo con los ensayos, uff si sabremos lo que es pesado con los ensayos.

Ceres creo que la que debería relajarse un poco eres tu y no Wind. – la interrumpió Ray quien se encontraba sentada sobre el escenario – cualquiera pensaría que eres tu quien saldrá con Paris.

No me molestaría del todo – sonrió Ceres mientras Wind dejaba unos audífonos con los que estaba revisando la canción que acababan de tocar. – Ceres creo que debes esforzarte un poco más con la guitarra se escucha diferente a la semana pasada.

Me ha afectado un poco lo ocurrido con el señor Galtor, debo disimular un poco.

Pues en mi opinión quizás sería bueno que te concentraras más en el concierto, de cualquier forma Aguila está ocupándose del asunto de Esteban en estos momentos.

A la orden mi querida Wind, pero creo que todo esto me lo dices sólo para desviar mi atención con respecto al tema de Paris.

Desde luego que no – Wind volteó en ese momento, Paris se acercaba a las chicas, había llegado el momento.

Mucha suerte amiga – sonrió Ceres mientras se alejaba en dirección de Caldina – Quiero detalles de este encuentro lo entiendes bien – terminó Ceres antes de guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

Te irá muy bien Wind, Paris es un chico muy agradable y le gustas mucho eso se nota a simple vista. – dijo Ray colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de aliento.

Gracias. – dijo Wind antes que sus amigas se marcharan de su lado justo cuando Paris se paraba frente a Wind.

Lista para irnos? – sonrió Paris tendiéndole la mano.

Sí. – correspondió Wind tomándole la mano un poco sonrojada mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida del foro.

Tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo – dijo Paris con una galante sonrisa mientras que Wind se sonrojaba un poco más. – espero que no te moleste que te haga un millón de preguntas.

No creo que puedan ser tantas a comparación de las que hacen los reporteros en las entrevistas.

No me subestimes, puedo ser muy curioso. – esto provocó la risa de la chica – me gustaría saberlo todo de ti, creo que me he vuelto tu fan en poco tiempo y como tal quisiera saberlo todo.

Supongo entonces que también tendré que darte un autógrafo, todo buen fan tiene uno.

Me conformaría con un beso, pero creo que un autógrafo no estaría nada mal.

No abuses de tu buena suerte, sólo acepté salir a comer. – se encontraban en la entrada del foro, no había nadie a su alrededor, los guardias de seguridad se encontraban un poco más afuera y los artistas se encontraban del otro lado del túnel que acaban de pasar.

Sólo digo la verdad – respondió Paris mientras se volteaba y besaba a Anaís en los labios, la chica respondió rápidamente con una cachetada que puso fin al beso.

Qué se supone que estás haciendo – dijo Anaís completamente sonrojada y molesta, trató de regresar por donde había venido pero Paris la detuvo tomándola de la mano, dándole vuelta volvió a besarla pero más lentamente mientras le sostenía las manos.

Me gustas – dijo cuando rompió el beso dejando a Anaís completamente sorprendida – desde el primer momento en que te vi sólo puedo pensar en ti.

Debes estar bromeando, nos conocemos hace poco.

No vas a creerlo pero creo que me he enamorado de ti – volvió a besarla.

Tienes razón no te creo – dijo Anaís molesta tratando de soltarse.

No creo que no sientas nada por mi, de lo contrario no habrías aceptado esta invitación a comer, ni tampoco habrías platicado tantas veces conmigo, ni habrías dejado que te besara en el hotel.

Si, recuerdas bien no fui yo quien aceptó tu invitación a comer – Trató de soltarse de las manos de Paris – y si no me sueltas voy a gritar.

Sólo te pido que me escuches un segundo por favor. – dijo Paris mientras la soltaba, ella dudó un poco pero cerrando los ojos un momento volteó a verlo para escucharlo.

Qué es lo que quieres?

Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras una chica muy linda, por eso quise acercarme a conocerte, quería hacerlo antes que supieras que era cantante porque quería gustarte por lo que soy, aunque bueno las cosas no salieron exactamente como las tenía planeadas – se rascó la cabeza - admito que me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que eras una cantante mucho más reconocida que yo, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que tu actitud hacia mi era la de cualquier chica normal, incluso creo que fue completamente honesta y desinteresada y me gustaste cada vez más.

Anaís sólo permanecía mirándolo.

Creo que incluso pensé que comenzabas a sentir algo por mi, por eso creí que era correcto invitarte a comer para pasar un rato juntos fuera del ambiente del espectáculo, pero bueno… de pronto recordé que sólo tenemos esta semana para estar juntos y luego nuestros destinos serán inciertos y no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me queda a tu lado….- Anaís lo escuchó y se quedó completamente confundida. – creo que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte arriesgarme el todo por el todo, perdóname – inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa – pero… creo que sería inolvidable si tu sintieras lo mismo por mi y aprovecháramos el resto de la semana de la mejor manera posible antes de decirnos adiós… quizás para siempre.

Yo… - Anaís susurró por lo bajo.

No puedo obligarte a nada pero… - se rascó la cabeza – quieres ser mi novia? aunque creo que después de todo lo ocurrido quizás no quieras siquiera venir a comer conmigo – dijo sacando la lengua y bajó el rostro metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos como un niño a quien acaban de regañar y que se ve obligado a pedir una disculpa.

Anaís lo miró unos segundos y bajó la cabeza, debía tomar una decisión rápida, y tal como estaban las cosas era una decisión de todo o nada.

Será mejor que vayamos a comer ahora – sonrió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando a Paris confundido.

Eso quiere decir un sí o un no? – le preguntó Paris pero Anaís no contestó – Oye Anaís…- ella volteó a verlo y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios.

Espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión, me prometiste una semana inolvidable.

Qué quieres decir con arrepentirte? – Paris permaneció unos segundos confundido Anaís sólo sonrió mientras continuaba dándole la espalda al chico. – oye, respóndeme… Anaís!

**Notas de autora:**

Canción "Quisiera Adivinar"de Moenia.

**Hikaru shidou. **

22 de mayo de 2006


	26. Chapter 26

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 26

Ray suspiró cansada mientras apoyaba su rostro en el borde de una de las sillas volteando a ver a Ceres.

No crees que Wind ya se tardó.

Qué va, a penas si ha pasado el tiempo justo para que pidan de comer – dijo Ceres mirando su reloj.

Y qué haremos nosotras?

Pues, para mi desgracia no me dejaste seguirlos como para saber que iba a ocurrir – dijo Ceres mirando a Ray inquisidoramente.

No deberías meterte tanto en la vida de las demás personas.

No estoy haciendo nada malo, además, si no fuera por mi, Wind se hubiera quedado aquí esperando… nada, justo como nosotras, no está de más darle una pequeña ayudadita a las amigas de vez en cuando.

Ray suspiró de nuevo.

Supongo que no tienes hambre tu mente parece estar divagando en otro lado.

Ni hablar – dijo Ray desviando la vista.

Por cierto, notaste que tu amado parecía tener muy mal aspecto el día de hoy, se veía muy pálido y parecía bastante agotado, quizás le quitaste horas de sueño no te parece?

Cállate Ceres, lo que menos necesito es que me recuerdes que ocurrió algo anoche.

Así que admites que algo pasó anoche.

Ray volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

No sé porqué presiento que estás más enterada de eso que yo.

Creo que no, como ya te dije, sólo estuve en un mal lugar a la hora menos indicada.

Entonces no tengo nada que decirte, me siento muy cansada.

Eres muy aburrida Ray, lo sabías.

Sí – respondió la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida.

Ray, Ray me estás escuchando? – preguntó Ceres pero descubrió que su amiga estaba completamente dormida. – no eres nada divertida.

Ceres – Ascot se acercó a la chica.

Vaya creí que ya no te acordabas de mi – sonrió Ceres mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No, no me lo tomes a mal, no te invité a comer porque Paris me dijo que quería estar a solas con tu amiga, y si te invitaba en ese momento…

Bueno, creo que Paris tuvo razón en eso, no hubiera podido estar a solas con Anaís entonces.

Sí, y bueno quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido, tal vez si quieres podemos ir a comer mañana.

Bueno creo que eso dependerá del tiempo que tengamos libre, mañana tenemos prueba de peinado y maquillaje a la hora de la comida y Caldina me comentó que iban a estar en un programa de radio en la noche.

Sí, tienes razón, creo que sólo podremos vernos cuando estemos aquí.

Bueno no te desanimes, quizás encontremos algún espacio libre para poder hacer algo.

Si quieres podemos ir por algo de comida.

Encantada – respondió Ceres extendiendo su mano hacia Ascot.

Estará bien que dejes a Ray dormida.

Descuida estará bien, sólo serán unos minutos y estaremos a sólo un par de metros.

De acuerdo – sonrió Ascot, y ambos chicos se marcharon. – parece que Ray está más cansada que ustedes.

Bueno digamos que ha tenido un par de problemas de sueño en estos días.

Pobre, debe ser algo estresante el tener un concierto.

No creo que sea por el concierto.

Crees que sea por Latiz? – preguntó Ascot curiosamente.

Qué sabes tu de eso? – le preguntó Ceres.

Realmente no mucho, sólo que ambos se conocieron hace mucho y según parece iban a casarse pero sólo Dios sabe porqué no lo hicieron.

Tienes razón es muy extraño lo que ocurrió con ellos y por lo visto lo guardan celosamente porque nadie sabe lo que ocurrió – dijo Ceres llevándose la mano a la barbilla – me intriga, lo único que yo sé es que al parecer Latiz se marchó sin decirle nada.

No sé porqué no me extraña, Latiz es simplemente todo un misterio, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos a donde va cada que desaparece, en el único que parece confiar un poco es en Clef y creo que ni siquiera el sabe todos los secretos que oculta nuestro guitarrista.

Yo creí que ustedes lo conocían bien?

Es una buena persona cuando se lo propone, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es demasiado serio y sumamente silencioso, aunque Clef asegura que no era así antes, supongo que fue en la época en que conoció a tu amiga.

Quizás… me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo, "pero resultaría muy interesante verlo en una postura diferente a la defensiva que siempre mantiene" – pensó Ceres mientras caminaban.

Crees que sería posible que ellos dos regresaran?

Bueno Ray parece extremadamente molesta con él, pero yo creo que muy dentro de ella lo sigue queriendo además no sé porqué cuando los veo juntos siento que inconcientemente ambos tratan de mmm… cuál sería la palabra?

Reencontrarse.

Tu también lo has notado?

Sólo un ciego no lo notaría, la forma en que se miran a los ojos es muy peculiar, podría pensar que incluso es romántica, aunque ella siempre evade ese contacto.

Vaya no creí que fueras tan observador?

Bueno es que desde el escenario se pueden ver muchas cosas – sonrió Ascot rascándose un poco la mejilla.

En eso tienes razón, todo se ve desde una perspectiva diferente – dijo Ceres. – Ya me dio curiosidad por saber que pasó entre ellos?

Paris no ha podido dejar el tema desde ayer cuando Clef lo comentó, sólo parece ponerse a especular que pudo haber pasado.

Es algo que simplemente uno no puede dejar de preguntarse verdad? – le sonrió Ceres.

Supongo que sólo ellos saben la respuesta y no nos concierne saberlo.

Sí, supongo – dijo Ceres en tono de duda, mientras pensaba – "Pero Aguila si sabe todo, no estaría de más hacerle un par de preguntas"

Por cierto, dónde se encuentra esa persona llamada Águila, supongo que es él novio de Ray, o al menos eso nos pareció el día de ayer.

Águila vendrá a los ensayos de la tarde está ocupado en estos momentos por eso no pudo venir, pero no es el novio de Ray, bueno él si quiere serlo pero ella… mmm… bueno creo que Ray tiene un gran lío rondando su cabeza "y su corazón" – pensó finalmente. – nunca la había visto tan perdida como en estos últimos días.

Y nuevamente regresamos al tema de Latiz. – se burló Ascot.

No estaría de más juntarlos un día y encerrarlos en una habitación para que resuelvan sus problemas, o juntarnos todos así les ayudaríamos a resolver un tema que a mi parecer es muy sencillo y no permaneceríamos ajenos a todo lo ocurrido. – rió un poco.

Creo que esperas demasiado, si tenemos suerte quizás se lleguen a saludar en alguna ocasión. – dijo Ascot levantando la vista.

Bueno en eso tienes razón – Ceres bajó la vista con resignación pero pensativamente.

Por otro lado, Anaís y Paris habían logrado llegar a un pequeño restaurante sin levantar sospechas, parecían una simple pareja que sale a comer, tomados de la mano, brindándose constantes miradas de amor y uno que otro beso en los momentos de silencio, todo parecía empezar muy bien para la pareja.

Ahora cuéntame de ti Paris?

Bueno no hay mucho que contar sobre mi, mi única pariente es mi hermana pero hace ya muchos años que no la veo.

Por qué?

Digamos que ambos tomamos rumbos muy diferentes, cuando entré en la adolescencia prácticamente nos alejamos, ella se casó hace un par de años y tengo un par de sobrinos pero con las cosas del grupo y todo casi no nos vemos.

Ahora que lo mencionas desde que formo parte de las Mistical prácticamente no he visto a mis padres.

Es algo natural Anaís, no debes sentirte tan mal, tarde o temprano uno tiene que irse de su casa, claro unos antes que otros pero es algo que simplemente pasa.

Vaya ahora si que me sorprendiste – sonrió la chica apoyando su rostro sobre su mano – es una faceta que no conocía de ti.

Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido.

No creí que pudieras decir cosas como esas simplemente – sonrió la rubia mientras el mesero le servía una taza de té.

Yo puedo ser mucho más serio de lo que crees – se indignó un poco el chico, cerrando los ojos se cruzó de brazos.

No lo dije con el afán de ofenderte, no te lo tomes a pecho – se burló un poco.

Paris sonrió al escucharla, y por un momento permaneció con la mirada perdida parecía estar escuchando la canción que habían puesto de fondo, el mesero le entregaba un vaso con su bebida y se retiró dejando sola a la pareja.

Ya escuchaste la canción? – preguntó con una sonrisa y Anaís permaneció callada unos minutos mientras escuchaba atentamente.

You look at me (Me miras)

Curious what I'm made of (Curioso de cómo me hago)

Sugar or steam (Azúcar o vapor)

And what kind of man I love (y qué clase de hombre amo)

What I believe (Qué creo)

What I know and what I crave (que sé y qué anhelo)

All my pet peeves (todas mis curiosidades)

Where I've shed and when I stain (Cuando exploto y cuando me contengo)

Do you know (Lo sabes)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contar para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

Do you know my vice (Tu conoces todos mis vicios)

And how to get under my skin (Y como moverte por debajo de mi piel)

Just what I like (Justo como me gusta)

And where I want you to begin (Y donde quiero que comiences)

Do you know my middle name (Tu conoces mi segundo nombre)

And where I'm sensitive the most (Y donde soy más sensible)

That each night I pray (Que todas las noches rezo)

And do you think I fit that mold (Y piensas que puedo amoldarme)

Do you know (Lo sabes)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contra para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contra para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

Anaís sonrió al escuchar la canción.

Yo no tengo un segundo nombre y no creo que me conozcas tan bien.

Eso puede arreglarse. – sonrió con malicia y Anaís negó con la cabeza. – bueno al menos había que hacer el intento – dijo Paris despreocupadamente.

Eres un atrevido.

Si eso te gusta, puedo seguir así.

Suficiente Paris – dijo Anaís por último.

No te lo tomes a pecho, era solo una broma.

Pues no me agradan ese tipo de bromas – Paris colocó su mano sobre la de Anaís.

No te molestes de acuerdo – sonrió y Anaís un poco sonrojada desvió la vista. – Por cierto cambiando de tema quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Importante? – preguntó Anaís confundida.

Bueno, es importante para mi – aclaró de pronto y Anaís divagó un poco. – quiero que me escuches completamente antes que digas cualquier cosa de acuerdo.

De acuerdo, creo que puedo concederte ese favor.

Gracias – dijo Paris con una sonrisa mientras sacaba dos papeles de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Clef había regresado mucho antes de lo esperado.

Clef? Qué ocurrió, pensé que regresarías mucho más al rato – dijo Ascot interrumpiendo su conversación con Ceres.

Hubo un cambio de planes, la junta fue reprogramada para mañana en la mañana.

Vaya eso si fue un cambio inesperado. – dijo Ascot de pronto.

Pero ya que tengo ese tiempo libre recordé que tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con la Srita. Valente.

Con Caldina? Cuál es el asunto tan importante? – preguntó Ceres curiosamente.

Primero sería correcto hablarlo con su representante Srita. Ceres, si ella acepta entonces será todo un honor para mi pedirle el favor directamente.

Vaya cuanto misterio. – sonrió Ceres – espero que Caldina acepte en ese caso.

Lo mismo espero yo – dijo Clef y con una cortés reverencia se retiró en busca de Caldina.

Sabes que es lo que quiere decirle Clef a Caldina.

Sí, lo sé, pero no sé si deba decírtelo.

Dímelo Ascot, Sí! Sí! Por favor! – suplicó Ceres en su tono más dulce que pudo haciendo sonrojar aún más al chico.

Pero si te lo digo entonces Clef…

Prometo poner mi mejor cara de sorpresa, pero por favor dímelo. – dijo Ceres tomando a Ascot del brazo.

Bueno… - se sonrojó aún más.

Srita Valente. – dijo Clef con tranquilidad cuando estuvo frente a Caldina

Vaya es usted, a que debo el honor – dijo Caldina dejando de lado un papel que acababa de recibir.

Se encuentra ocupada?

Nada que no pueda espera un poco, son nuestros planes para después del concierto, supongo que usted también sabe que habrá una pequeña fiesta después del espectáculo.

Como es costumbre me supongo.

En efecto, simplemente son la lista de pormenores del evento, pero me supongo que será más interesante lo que usted tenga que decirme, por favor siéntese. – Caldina puso el papel dentro de un fólder que tenía, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos más apartados del escenario para poder concentrarse.

Que amable gracias. – sonrió Clef mientras se sentaba. – el asunto que me trae aquí es por demás delicado.

Vaya eso si me intriga.

Esperemos que pueda llegar a ser algo provechoso tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

De acuerdo lo escucho atentamente.

No soy yo quien tiene que responderte Paris, yo no tengo autoridad sobre el grupo.

Te estoy pidiendo que aceptes esto como un favor personal, Clef hará todo lo posible para hablar con Caldina en los ensayos de esta tarde, fue la única solución que se nos ocurrió en tan corto tiempo, tu sabes que esto lo entregaron ayer.

Pero son tres días prácticamente los que quedan para hacerlo, y ni siquiera sé si...

Te pido que me ayudes Anaís, además estoy seguro que tu también quieres que esto se realice o no?

No me comprometas a darte una respuesta hasta no haber hablado antes con Caldina.

Por favor Anaís te lo imploro – Paris juntó sus manos en son de suplica mientras bajaba la cabeza, Anaís cerró los ojos pensando tranquilamente en lo que tenía que hacer, pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio y finalmente Anaís suspiró.

Si Caldina acepta y sólo si ella acepta estaré de acuerdo en ayudarte.

Muchas gracias Anaís – dijo Paris felizmente justamente en ese momento un mensaje le llegaba a su celular, rápidamente lo leyó una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - toma – le entregó la hoja.

No adelantes conclusiones Paris. – dijo Anaís.

No lo hago, créeme – sonrió el chico mirándola a los ojos. – pero por que no mejor ordenamos o no tendremos mucho tiempo. – Anaís permaneció más confundida, justo en ese momento también a ella le llegó un mensaje por parte de Ceres "Wind di que si a lo que te pida Paris entendido. Con cariño Ceres" la rubia sólo parpadeó un poco y miró a Paris quien se entretenía pidiendo su comida al mesero.

Vaya comprendo la situación, pero… Clef tu sabes que si Aguila se entera de esto, simplemente no lo aprobará.

Caldina, yo siempre te consideré una persona sumamente capaz de hacer lo que quisiera eras muy astuta, además Aguila no tiene porqué enterarse de lo que hablamos aquí, no te estoy pidiendo un imposible, sino un favor entre colegas.

Déjame pensarlo.

Piénsalo muy bien, no es necesario que Ray esté junto a Latiz si esa es la orden que tienes, sólo te pido que lo pienses bien ya que sólo quedan un par de días para el evento y sabes que necesitamos tiempo para poder hacer todos los cambios y arreglos – Clef se levantó.

Espera Clef – dijo Caldina. – Nos deberán un favor entendido – diciendo esto sonrió mirando al representante.

Lo pagaremos con creces tenlo por seguro.

Entonces el trato está hecho, pero Ray se mantendrá alejada de Latiz entendido.

Clef permaneció mirándola unos segundos.

Caldina… tu sabes algo de lo que ocurrió entre ellos?

Ella bajó la vista y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza.

Es un secreto celosamente guardado Clef, los únicos que lo conocen son Águila y Ray.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que aquel tiempo haya sido como la paz antes de la tormenta.

Es mejor dejar las cosas como están Clef, de cualquier forma no creo que cambie la situación Ray se encuentra muy molesta y no creo que su actitud cambie fácilmente.

De cualquier forma, le agradezco mucho este favor Srita Valente. – sonrió Clef y dando media vuelta dejó a Caldina algo pensativa.

"Recuerdo que tu también perdiste a alguien muy valioso no es cierto Clef" – pensó Caldina mientras observaba como el chicos se retiraba.

*** Flash Back***

Acaso no piensas decírselo nunca! – gritó Caldina mientras que la rubia bajaba la vista completamente apenada.

No es algo tan sencillo Caldina, yo nunca me le he declarado a nadie. – parpadeó apenada.

Presea, si no te decides a decírselo como podrá saber que le gustas, los hombres no son exactamente brillantes en interpretar los sentimientos de una mujer, así que mínimo hay que darles una pista para que pongan más atención, ya lo has invitado varias veces a cenar y a salir…

Precisamente por eso, hemos sido muy buenos amigos hasta ahora y… bueno… no sé…

Pues si tu no sabes, el mucho menos, escúchame bien Presea a quien no habla Dios no lo oye me entiendes.

*** Fin Flash Back***

"Recuerdo que un par de días después Presea había llegado completamente feliz a trabajar, todo parecía indicar que Clef había correspondido a sus sentimientos… pero Presea pronto se retiraría del trabajo como agente y entonces… ocurrió la tragedia…tiempo después de eso decidiste abandonarlo tu también Clef, los mejores murieron y los que quedaron se retiraron, a excepción de Aguila, Ray y yo. "

Buenos días – dijo la pelirroja saludando a todos los presentes, más de algún agente sonrió tontamente mientras saludaban a la chica.

Hikaru Shidou. – respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Alcione, buenos días – sonrió la chica mientras la mujer la estudiaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

No entiendo que ve en ti – susurró mirándola a los ojos directamente.

Eh? – se sorprendió ella parpadeando confundida.

Hablo de Halcón – dijo con una fría miranda dejando a la chica aún más sorprendida – pero recuerda que él regresará a mi tarde o temprano.

Alcione…

Hikaru! – gritó Nova mientras se acercaba a saludarla alegremente – que gusto me da verte, y saludarte, mira nada más estás hecha una belleza! – dijo alegremente mientras los agentes volteaban a verla – vemos que estar con Lantis que ha hecho muy bien no – le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar mientras que Alcione la miraba completamente molesta – ah por cierto Alcione me pareció que alguien te buscaba en el área de archivos muertos, quizás tengan problemas con algún expediente y por eso te buscan.

Sin decir nada más Alcione se marchó.

Qué te trae por aquí? – sonrió Nova.

Vine a ver a mi hermano, hoy tuvimos el día libre en la universidad.

Ah claro y Lantis se encuentra de viaje otra ves no es cierto.

Nova por favor no lo digas tan alto – Hikaru miró a su alrededor aunque nadie les prestaba atención.

Descuida, cada quien está concentrando en sus propios asuntos y casos, tenemos bastante trabajo por aquí sabes y Satoru no es la excepción, acaba de salir para entrevistarse con unas personas.

Ya entiendo… bueno, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Espera, ya que te has tomado la molestia de darte la vuelta por aquí quédate un rato conmigo hace mucho que no nos vemos, ven conmigo.

Ehmmmm… de acuerdo…

Nova la llevó al lugar donde se realizaban las prácticas de tiro.

No tienes nada que hacer, no me gustaría interrumpirte en tus actividades.

Descuida lo único pendiente que tengo es esperar a tu hermano así que no te preocupes.

De acuerdo. – sonrió Hikaru mientras tomaba una de las pistolas de entrenamiento.

Como se encuentra Águila?

No he hablado con él últimamente no he tenido mucha actividad a últimas fechas.

Entiendo… - Nova guardó silencio unos instantes. – quería platicar un rato contigo.

Conmigo? – preguntó Hikaru.

Sí, quería preguntarte algo.

Qué cosa?

Bueno… me has tenido la suficiente confianza para contarme de tu relación con Lantis.

Eres la única persona en quien él confía así que sentí que yo también podía tenerte esa misma confianza.

Es irónico que él confíe tanto en mi, en teoría yo soy la agente encargada de atraparlo esta es una relación muy extraña, el ratón nunca confía en el gato.

Lantis me dijo que eras una excelente persona, con una pésima actitud.

No esperes menos de mí teniendo que lidiar con personas como tu novio. – Hikaru soltó una leve risa – me da gusto que Lantis y tu estén juntos, supongo que son el justo complemento, a él le hacia falta un poco de la tranquilidad y alegría que te rodea y por el contrario creo que a ti te hacía falta algo de su carácter serio aunque con su trabajo siempre se está al borde del peligro.

Nova…

Pero descuida mi conversación va en otra dirección, a lo que me refiero es que los veo muy felices juntos y me gustaría mmm… bueno quiero saber tu opinión con respecto a algo. – Hikaru permaneció mirándola – qué pensarías si te dijera que… que me gusta tu hermano?

Satoru? – preguntó sorprendida.

Es un sentimiento que ha nacido con el tiempo, no se dio de la noche a la mañana, tu hermano tiene muchas cualidades y creo que estoy enamorada, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

Es magnífico, creo que ambos harían una linda pareja, Satoru siempre es muy amable contigo después de todo.

Lo sé, pero no espero que él de el primer paso, en estos momentos está muy concentrado en su trabajo así que seré yo quien actúe, pero quería saber tu opinión no quiero perder tu amistad.

No te preocupes por mi, yo te apoyo pero dime qué piensas hacer?

Claro está, voy a invitarlo a cenar y de lo demás me encargo yo – le guiñó un ojo.

Vaya si que eres decidida Nova. – rió Hikaru.

Ray, Ray, Ray, despierta – Ceres movía a su amiga para despertarla.

hmmm – dijo Ray abriendo los ojos – pero… dónde?

Ya has dormido mucho no te parece Ray.

Me quedé dormida? – preguntó espabilándose – cuánto tiempo fue?

Descuida, fueron una o dos horas nada más.

Tanto tiempo?

Ocurrieron tantas cosas durante tu dulce sueño – sonrió Ceres.

A qué te refieres?

Tendrás que esperar a que llegue Wind. – le guiñó un ojo y Ray parpadeó más confundida.

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno la canción se llama "Be The girl" de Aslyn, y pues quiero agradecer a Ana Lucely por mandarme la canción ^^ gracias, y pues ya lo saben si quieren que ponga alguna canción no duden en mandármela o darme el titulo o la letra =) y con gusto la pondré en algún capítulo.

**Hikaru Shidou.**

30 de mayo de 2006


	27. Chapter 27

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 27

Anaís y Paris regresaban caminando por la calle tomados de las manos cuando de pronto detrás de ellos una chica llamó su atención.

Oye disculpa te podría hacer una pregunta, tu eres Windom de las Mistical Knights no es cierto? – preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Eh? – se extrañó Anaís mientras volteaba distraída.

No, para nada, siempre le dicen lo mismo, es idéntica verdad – respondió rápidamente Paris y Anaís volteó a verlo sorprendida sin decir nada.

Pero… estaba segura que era… oye tu también te pareces a alguien… me pareces conocido.

No lo creo, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos algo de prisa – sonrió Paris mientras jalaba un poco a Anaís, antes que pudieran hacerles cualquier otra pregunta.

Pero… espera! – gritó la chica.

Por qué le dijiste eso? – preguntó Anaís mientras se alejaban y volteaba a ver a su confundida interlocutora.

Corre, no preguntes nada – respondió Paris emprendiendo la graciosa huida llevando a Anaís casi a rastras un par de cuadras hasta quedar fuera de la vista de todos.

Por qué hiciste eso? – volvió a preguntar Anaís cuando se ocultaron unas cuantas cuadras más adelante tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.

Acaso no sabes que es una reportera, no muy conocida si hemos de ser francos y seguramente buscaba alguna nota, demonios espero que no haya tomado ninguna foto o quizás tengas problemas.

No creo que le hayas dato tiempo para tanto, además porqué habría de tener problemas?

Porque seguramente dirán que tu y yo somos pareja.

Acaso no lo somos?

Estás dispuesta a decirlo ante todo el mundo, los reporteros y demás y perder así nuestra privacidad.

Anaís sonrió.

Creo que estás exagerando demasiado las cosas, la prensa se interesa mucho en la vida privada es cierto pero no veo en que podría afectarnos que digan que somos pareja.

Aunque digan que soy un oportunista escalador de posiciones.

Pues a mi me basta con saber que no lo eres – sonrió nuevamente – a menos que esté equivocada y en efecto si seas un oportunista escalador de posiciones – dijo cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y recapacitando un poco la situación.

NO! – respondió Paris rápidamente – nunca pienses eso de mi, yo… jamás te utilizaría para poder obtener algún beneficio.

No pienso lo mismo, hace un momento me acabas de pedir un favor no es cierto – dijo Anaís sin cambiar su pose.

Pero… no… la verdad es que yo no pensaba pedirte nada, pero mis compañeros fueron los que…

Ja, ja, ja, creo que te he sorprendido en plena mentira.

No… yo… - Paris se rascó la cabeza – de acuerdo, me rindo, si soy un oportunista escalador de posiciones – dijo derrotado.

Vaya que honesto – se burló Anaís y sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a Paris y lo abrazó por el cuello – pero ahora que sabemos la verdad que más da lo que piense o diga la prensa – agregó felizmente mientras Paris le correspondía la sonrisa y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Estás segura de poder lidiar con algo como esto, no sé algo me dice que eres demasiado frágil y delicada para poder hacerlo.

Sí puedo desenmascarar a un oportunista, creo que podría lidiar con par de simples reporteros – sonrió Anaís.

Aunque se paren fuera de tu hotel y te tomen miles de fotografías y te hagan miles de preguntas.

Qué tan diferente puede ser de lo que ya es ahora.

Cierto, olvidé que tu ya estás acostumbrada a enfrentarte con la prensa.

Te llevo la delantera en eso lo sabes – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – podría darte un par de consejos.

Paris recargó su frente contra la de ella.

En serio como cuál? Qué no me importe la opinión de la prensa?

No es que te importe o no, es más bien una estrategia, recuerda que no importa si hablan bien o mal de uno mientras hablen, siempre será simple publicidad – sonrió Anaís aunque un poco sonrojada – aunque lo mejor es que siempre tengan una buena impresión de uno así que no debes molestarte con los reporteros.

Pero podría evitarlos algunos son demasiado entrometidos – dijo Paris cerrando los ojos.

Lo cortes nunca ha quitado lo valiente, somos figuras publicas y debes aprender a vivir con eso.

No sé si podría acostumbrarme – sonriendo le dio un beso – no me gustaría que cada que quisiera darte un beso alguien estuviera a mis espaldas con una cámara fotografiando el momento.

Je,je,je se nota que no has vivido con alguien como Marina – Anaís se separó y tomándolo de la mano continuaron con su camino hacia el foro.

Veo que tus compañeras son muy interesantes también cada una tiene sus secretos particulares.

Quizás – sonrió la chica.

Pero continua con los consejos, me vendrían bien de una maestra como tu.

Deberías pasar un poco más de tiempo con nuestra representante – sonrió Anaís.

No estaría mal – Paris se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente mientras seguía a Anaís – también a Clef le vendrían bien un par de consejos.

Sí, supongo que si. – sonrió Anaís.

Anda Ceres dime que fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Ray curiosamente.

Ya te dije que esperaré hasta que llegue Wind. – Ceres se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada de la pelirroja tratando de ignorarla, mientras ella la rodeaba mirándola con más curiosidad todavía.

Pero… - un par de orejitas le habían brotado en la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañera con unos enormes y brillantes ojos – no podrías adelantarme aunque sea un poco de la noticia.

Sólo serán unos minutos, Wind no debe tardar en llegar, los ensayos se reanudarán en breve y sabes perfectamente que Wind es una persona extremadamente puntual. – respondió fríamente Ceres al tiempo que volteaba a ver su reloj de pulsera.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aún así quiero saber que ocurrió. – Ray cerró los ojos y un par de enormes lágrimas le colgaron de los ojos – eres demasiado mala conmigo.

No tanto como tu lo fuiste conmigo querida Ray, además si te dijera algo no podrías lucir sorprendida ante Caldina eres demasiado mala como actriz y ella no sabe que yo sé lo que ella sabe.

Qué? – preguntó Ray confundida llevándose las manos a la boca mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre sus orejitas de gato.

Sólo tienes que poner esa misma cara cuando te contemos todo y todo estará bien. – sonrió Ceres.

De acuerdo? – respondió Ray con una sonrisa mientras una gota en su frente indicaba que se encontraba igual o más confundida.

Y ahí llega la estrella de la noche – sonrió Ceres al ver que Paris y Wind entraban en el foro. – están tomados de la mano? – preguntó mientras veía a la pareja.

Sí – dijo Ray mirando por sobre el hombro de Ceres, Paris le dio un beso en los labios a Wind y diciéndole algo que hizo sonreír a la chica se alejo – sí y definitivamente eso no es lo más importante que ocurrió. – respondió Ray abriendo ampliamente los ojos, al tiempo que Ceres quedaba boquiabierta.

Algo me dice que tendremos una larga historia que escuchar – sonrió Ceres mirando a Wind quien se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa de alegría que le era imposible disimular.

Creo que tienes muchas preguntas. – dijo mirando la cara de Ceres.

Es más que obvio – respondió la chica con una sonrisa que parecía demostrar que no podía esperar a escuchar la explicación.

Pues que puedo responderte, somos novios oficialmente – sonrió Wind y el grito de felicidad que pegó Ceres hizo voltear a todos los del foro, mientras la chica brincaba abrazando a Wind y a Ray le brotaba una gota en la frente mirando hacia todos los lados sintiendo las miradas de los presentes.

Cuando fue, como fue, cuéntamelo todo, no me dejes así! – gritaba Ceres emocionada.

Hablaremos de eso después Ceres, este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Tienes razón, tienes razón – trató de tranquilizarse - pero tendrás que contarme todo como fue detalle a detalle entendido. – sonrió Ceres mientras que Caldina se acercaba.

Chicas hay un asunto importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Sí – dijeron a coro y Caldina guardó un poco de silencio.

Clef estaba hablando con Ascot y Paris acerca de la junta con los productores cuando escuchó repentinamente el grito de "QUÉ?" voltearon a ver a las chicas y Ray parecía gritarle un par de cosas ininteligibles a Caldina mientras su representante trataba de interponer sus manos como una especie de escudo protector.

Crees que eso haya sido un sí? – preguntó Paris.

Quizás – respondió Clef viendo a Ray con una gota en la frente mientras la chica continuaba gritando cual vil loca desquiciada a su representante.

No creo que haya sido la mejor propuesta que haya recibido – dijo Ascot mirando a la pelirroja completamente molesta.

Tranquilos todo estará bien – sonrió Clef mientras pensaba "O al menos eso espero"

Latiz se recostó un poco en su silla llevándose una mano al rostro frotándose un poco los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza quizás por la falta de sueño pero no le dio importancia, se encontraba frente a una computadora mientras esta desplegaba una página con lo que parecía ser un antiguo reporte.

"Nombres: Ezio y Fabio Brancaleone.

Motivos del deceso: Asfixia por estrangulación.

Según el reporte médico forense, los hermanos Brancaleone murieron estrangulados mientras dormían en las habitaciones de su casa, se presume que fueron víctimas de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de una antigua mafia Italiana, después que su antiguo jefe Gaspar Pardo fuera capturado por las autoridades. Se rumora que la muerte de su jefe en las prisiones del estado desencadenó la serie de homicidios concluidos con los hermanos Brancaleone, cabecillas de un selecto grupo de contrabandistas y narcotraficantes…"

"Gaspar, Carlo, Ezio, Fabio y Arturo todos murieron de forma por demás inusual pero nadie sabe a que mafia corresponden tales crímenes y ahora Esteban se encuentra casualmente implicado, de los seis cabecillas bajo el mando de Gaspar el único que no ha sufrido daño alguno es Gianpiero…" - permaneció un poco confundido – localizarlo le será imposible, él es el más precavido de todos… – se dijo en voz baja.

La alarma de un reloj comenzó a sonar justo cuando llegaba la hora para marcharse y regresar a los ensayos, pero al menos ahora parecía que su investigación comenzaba a tomar rumbo.

Salió del establecimiento, el frío comenzaba a calar un poco así que sólo suspiró sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire frío y su mente se despejaba, la recordó, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre dispuesta a recibir un beso, siempre con los brazos abiertos, recordaba su cuerpo cálido bajo sus manos, su piel suave y su cabello de seda, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y el dulce gemido que soltaban sus labios cuando él la tocaba, apretó los puños un segundo, como había ocurrido todo eso, en que momento la había perdido, acaso había sido tan débil la confianza que se tenían, se llevó la mano al rostro, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no podía dejar así como así los ensayos, no a esas alturas.

Será que realmente te perdí? – pensó mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, se detuvo un segundo, volteó la vista hacia la calle, justo cuando una chica bajaba de la acera cuando el semáforo marcaba el verde.

Un indescriptible impulso lo hizo estirar el brazo y detener a la chica quien volteó de inmediato completamente sorprendida con sus enormes ojos de color ámbar.

Se le ofrece algo…? - la pregunta quedó en el aire sólo un segundo pues un auto tomó la vuelta sin ninguna precaución y la chica sólo pudo sentir el impulso de aire de la velocidad del auto contra su cuerpo y ver un fugaz objeto pasar justo frente a ella antes de saber que había salvado la vida por puro milagro, el auto ni siquiera se detuvo y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido dejando a la chica con el grito en la garganta y los ojos completamente desorbitados.

Ten más cuidado – fue lo único que dijo Latiz al soltarle el brazo antes de continuar su camino.

Permaneció sólo unos segundos más con los ojos completamente abiertos sintiendo el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, volteó hacia su salvador, vaya sangre fría, parecía no haberse inmutado ante lo que acababa de suceder ni siquiera había esperado a que ella reaccionara.

Oye espera! – la chica le gritó tan pronto como reaccionó y corrió hacia él para darle alcance – muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti quizás en este momento estaría muerta.

No fue nada.

Pero eres muy frío, ni siquiera esperaste a que saliera de mi asombro, tienes reflejos rápidos pero te falta un poco de tacto, debiste esperar a comprobar si estaba bien.

Latiz volteó a verla un segundo.

"Vaya que mirada tan fría" – pensó la chica bajando un poco el rostro. - Aunque sea déjame saber tu nombre?

Latiz – dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción y continuó caminando pero la chica se le emparejó y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Mucho gusto Latiz, mi nombre es Primavera, aunque algunos de mis amigos me dicen "Fairy" porque dicen que soy muy encantadora – sonrió alegremente la chica pero Latiz no mostró ninguna clase de emoción.

Lo lamento Primavera pero tengo que dejarte debo ir a un lugar en este momento y me temo que voy retrasado.

Bueno, al menos dime donde vas a estar, me gustaría mucho poder recompensarte de alguna forma, tu me salvaste la vida sabes, y estoy en deuda contigo. – insistió la chica pese a que Latiz no le prestaba atención.

No importa.

La joven se plantó frente al hombre impidiéndole el paso.

Acabas de salvar mi vida y estoy en deuda, no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así, por favor déjame tratar de compensarte. – al escuchar la seriedad de las palabras de la chica Latiz sólo suspiró.

Estaré en el Foro Estrella esta semana, con eso será suficiente? – le dijo no muy decidido.

De acuerdo entonces iré a ese foro – sonrió la chica y se marchó más contenta, Latiz pensó que sería la última vez que la vería ya que el foro se encontraba muy bien vigilado para evitar que los artistas fueran molestados durante sus ensayos.

A Águila no le gustará esto – repitió Ray por décima vez mientras se mantenía sentada en una de los asientos del foro apoyando la frente en el respaldo de otro asiento.

Puedes dejar de repetir eso, Águila no tiene porqué enterarse de esto, además tu no tendrás contacto con ellos.

Entonces como…

Ya te expliqué todo Ray, cuantas veces quieres volver a escucharlo. – dijo Wind tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera.

Pero, esto no es correcto…

Por favor, desde cuando te importa tanto lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es – sentenció Ceres desviando la vista. – Quieres hacerme el favor de relajarte un poco.

Es muy fácil para ti decirlo.

Mira, Caldina también estuvo de acuerdo, esto es bueno para el grupo por qué eres la única que no lo ve de esa forma o acaso le tienes tanto miedo a Águila? – preguntó Ceres.

No le tengo miedo a Águila, es sólo que…

El trato es que tu no te acercas a Latiz y él no se acerca a ti, no veo entonces donde radica el problema.

Todo lo vez tan sencillo – dijo Ray apoyando su rostro sobre el respaldo del asiento frente a ella.

Es que tu eres quien ve complicaciones en todo este asunto, te lo digo en serio Ray, debes aprender a relajarte un poco más y aprender a tomar más riesgos en tu vida, llevas una vida demasiado sencilla para una artista/agente.

Esto es más que un simple riesgo.

Vamos no es para tanto.

Cuando Águila se entere…

Me entere de qué? – preguntó Águila quien llegaba en ese momento a donde estaban las chicas.

De la brillante idea que tuvieron mis amigas – respondió Ray mientras apoyaba su rostro en el respaldo de la silla, Águila la miró confundido.

Sólo le dijimos que queríamos aprovechar un poco la noche para salir a conocer los alrededores y quizás incluso visitar algún bar o un centro nocturno, pero Ray parece una anciana de 80 años. – dijo Ceres cruzándose de brazos mientras continuaba apoyada en el respaldo de un asiento.

No me extraña, han tenido demasiado trabajo con los ensayos y demás ocupaciones – dijo Águila sentándose junto a las chicas. – y hablando del tema, tienes una audición en dos horas.

Dos horas! vaya yo creí que tardaría más tiempo.

Esteban ha estado moviéndose rápido para salir libre pero nos hemos adelantado a todos sus movimientos y como eres una figura pública con ocupaciones fuera del país arreglamos todo para solucionar el problema antes de año nuevo, y tenemos que darnos prisa porque las oficinas cerrarán pasado mañana y no abrirán hasta dentro de una semana.

Vaya eso si que es rápido, con razón casi no te hemos visto el día de hoy.

Los abogados de Esteban han hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo antes de mañana.

Según yo este tipo de procesos llevaban semanas o meses.

No cuando al que atrapan es a un antiguo cabecilla de una mafia, el tiene contactos dentro y fuera de todo el sistema legal.

Igual que nosotros. – dijo Ceres con una sonrisa.

Exacto. – respondió Águila con la misma sonrisa.

Ray suspiró profundamente.

En serio Ray, no eres nada divertida.

No intento serlo – dijo Ray mirando a Ceres – pero contigo creo que es imposible – sonrió la chica.

Claro, que harían ustedes dos sin mi, por cierto Águila ya supiste la buena nueva.

Buena nueva? – volteó confundido.

Nuestra adorada vocalista es oficialmente novia del vocalista de "The Cephirians" no te parece conveniente.

Conveniente?

Ahora tenemos un aliado musical no lo crees.

Pues felicidades en todo caso – sonrió Águila.

Sólo lo seremos por esta semana, pero creo que será muy divertido.

Disfruta tu semana entonces – sonrió el chico mientras volteaba hacia la entrada del foro, Latiz entró en ese momento y ambos se miraron retadoramente unos instantes, Clef admiraba la escena y acercándose a Latiz le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír mirando con una cara de triunfo a Águila quien reaccionó algo confundido.

Yo también tengo buenas noticias – le dijo Latiz a Clef dirigiéndose hacia el escenario – hablaremos después de los ensayos.

Bueno Ceres creo que tendrás que suspender tu ensayo de esta tarde. – dijo Águila.

Sí no hay otra opción. – concluyó la chica de cabellos celestes. – Ray quizás podrías irte a dormir un rato al hotel, luces muy cansada.

Tenlo por seguro.

Águila tu te encargarás de darle mis motivos a Caldina

Yo?

Claro, yo no pienso lidiar con ella, puede llegar a ser aterradora – dijo Ceres con cara de terror.

No exageres – dijo Águila

Es cierto, puede llegar a ser aterradora sobre todo faltando tan poco tiempo para el concierto, la tensión se siente en el ambiente y la más mínima contradicción puede terminar con un desastre catastrófico – dijo Ray y Águila miró a las tres chicas asustadas con una pequeña gota en la frente.

No deberían exagerar tanto – dijo el hombre aunque ahora con una enorme gota en la frente.

Latiz te sientes bien? – preguntó Clef cuando terminaron el ensayo, se encontraba muy pálido pero continuaba insistiendo que no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Latiz creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar al hotel – insistió Paris – queremos que los ensayos salgan bien pero no queremos matar a nuestro guitarrista en el proceso.

Me encuentro bien – repitió mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche – de cualquier forma el ensayo ya ha terminado.

Entonces vayamos por algo de cenar – sugirió Ascot.

O prefieres irte a dormir al hotel? – le preguntó Clef a Latiz.

Ni mis padres me cuidaban tanto cuando vivía con ellos. – le dijo Latiz en son de burla.

No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestro guitarrista a estas alturas – respondió Paris con una sonrisa pero cruzando los brazos.

Prometiste estar al 100% recuerdas – sonrió Clef.

Aunque no lo estés no te dejaré faltar a ese concierto – añadió Paris en un serio tono de molestia lo cual hizo que Latiz soltara una ligera risa.

No faltaré a tu concierto, eso es lo último que debe preocuparte – dijo Latiz tranquilamente mientras desviaba la vista. – no faltaría a ese concierto por nada de este mundo – sonrió cerrando los ojos y levantándose tomando el estuche de la guitarra

Las Mistical aceptaron ayudarnos con la condición de que no te acerques a Ray.

Era de suponerse… pero será muy interesante ver el rostro de Águila cuando se entere – añadió y un extraño brillo destelló en sus ojos.

Podría llegar a asustarme esa actitud – le susurró Paris a Ascot. – Latiz realmente crees que sea suficiente con esto para que recuperes a esa chica? – preguntó Paris arriesgándose por la curiosidad.

Claro que no – respondió Latiz cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la vista – Esto es más complicado de lo que parece – comenzó a caminar y volteando a verlos de reojo sólo dijo – Pero el demonio siempre se encuentra en los detalles – terminó con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Insisto, esa actitud puede llegar a asustarme – dijo Paris sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

Supongo que Latiz se dirigirá al hotel.

Creo que podemos descansar tranquilos el día de hoy – sonrió Clef sintiéndose más calmado después de eso.

Hikaru Shidou.

18 de junio de 2006


	28. Chapter 28

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 28

… y entonces regresamos al foro y pues creo que ustedes vieron el resto – sonrió Wind terminando su relato, Ceres estaba al borde del asiento atenta a cada palabra de su amiga.

Es… es… no crees que es maravilloso Ray, nuestra pequeña Wind, es la historia más romántica que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. – dijo sacando su pañuelo y limpiándose una lágrima.

Realmente a mi me sorprendió su determinación, no dudó ni un segundo – sonrió Ray – y tu cómo te sientes Wind? – le preguntó mirando a su compañera y ella sonrió.

Me siento muy feliz, al principio lo dudé un poco pero luego pensé en Ceres y todo lo que dice siempre acerca de tomar riesgos y creo que eso me hizo cambiar de idea y aceptar la propuesta, creo que será muy divertido.

Lo ven, soy indispensable en sus vidas, sin mi tal vez Wind hubiera dado media vuelta y regresado al foro desperdiciando una magnifica oportunidad.

No estés tan segura, Paris le gustó a Wind casi desde que lo conoció, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara – dijo Ray encogiéndose de hombros.

Eres una aguafiestas, si yo digo que no pueden vivir sin mi, es por que no pueden vivir sin mi entendido – dijo Ceres bastante molesta.

No eres tan indispensable – respondió Ray sacando un poco la lengua al saber que eso haría enojar a Ceres.

Qué dices? – Ceres se abalanzó sobre Ray quien trató de huir de la chica pero de pronto se quedó parada al ver a Wind pensativa y Ceres chocó contra ella, lastimándose el rostro – Eso me dolió! ¿? – Ceres también volteó hacia Wind.

Estás bien Wind? – le preguntó Ray sacando a la rubia de su meditación.

Eh? – dijo mirándolas y luego sonrió – discúlpenme es que de pronto me puse a pensar en esa reportera. – agregó meditando.

No te preocupes si te pregunta acerca de su noviazgo no tienes nada que negar y si Paris se atreve a negarlo se enfrentará a mi furia. – dijo Ceres.

Ja, ja, ja, no es eso lo que me preocupa, Paris me dijo que no era muy conocida pero tengo un presentimiento aunque no sé si será bueno o malo.

Ten por seguro que no será la última vez que verás a esa reportera, si realmente no es conocida y si los vio juntos en su primera cita formal, estará detrás de ustedes para cazar la exclusiva – sonrió Ceres. – o al menos eso es lo que yo haría – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla y meditando.

Si fueras reportera, simplemente no dejarías en paz a los artistas, tenemos suerte que seas la presa y no el cazador, o quizás no – se burló Ray mientras tenía una postura soñadoramente burlona.

Qué tratas de insinuar? – preguntó Ceres mirándola de reojo.

Nada… - dijo Ray desviando la vista con una sonrisa – sólo piénsalo.

Por cierto Ceres cómo te fue con lo de Esteban?

Bueno me tomaron mi declaración, fue más que nada papeleo, firmar muchas hojas y llenar más de un formato, los análisis de Ray ya salieron y dieron positivo, pero como no hay testigos del momento en que hizo efecto la bebida el abogado defensor dice que no se puede comprobar que no fuiste tu sola quien ingirió el sedante, y como la copa desapareció misteriosamente no podemos probar nada.

Ray permaneció en silencio.

Tenemos muchas pruebas más, pero quizás puedan darle muchas vueltas a esa prueba ya que no podemos probarlo más que con nuestra palabra.

Vaya eso no lo teníamos previsto. – dijo Wind. – pero tampoco teníamos en cuenta que Esteban asistiera a esa fiesta, cambió su agenda a último momento.

No vale la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, nos tomó por sorpresa es todo, tenía todo bien planeado pero no me sorprende, simplemente es un detalle dentro de este caso.

Sólo si se vuelve un problema el detalle del sedante interferiré, mientras menos contacto tenga con este caso será mucho mejor – dijo Ray mientras miraba hacia la ventana – no quiero tener que ver a Esteban nuevamente.

Descuida, Águila se encargará que no se vuelva trascendente ese detalle.

Eso espero – Ray suspiró y se recostó en su cama.

Por cierto Ray retomando el tema amoroso que platicamos con Wind quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Por que no me sorprende? – dijo Ray permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Quiero saber con quien te quedarías? con Aguila o con Latiz? claro si no estuvieras tan enojada con él.

Ceres…

Vamos es una inocente pregunta hipotética. – sonrió Ceres sentándose en el borde de la cama. – Imaginemos que hubieras conocido a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, con quien te hubieras quedado?

Ray se metió bajo las sábanas y colocó su brazo sobre los ojos tratando de cubrir la luz con el.

Ceres, conocí a Aguila mucho antes que a Latiz y en ese entonces hice mi elección – diciendo esto dio media vuelta sintiéndose más dormida que despierta – y no me arrepiento – susurró mientras se quedaba completamente dormida.

Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Ceres pero la chica ya estaba completamente dormida – genial, creo que deberíamos nominarla para el premio de la bella durmiente.

Ja, ja, ja, sabes que no ha dormido muy bien últimamente, esas pesadillas que ha tenido son realmente una novedad que no le conocía.

Tienes razón, pero ahora que ya sé que le gusta más Latiz que Aguila creo que podría arreglar algo…

Ceres, déjalo así, Ray se ha comportado de una manera por demás extraña si no quiere hablar con él tendrá sus razones, además si prefirió cancelar su matrimonio no estamos hablando de algo tan simple.

Pero deberían hablar, Ray está más que enamorada de ese hombre y hay que ver como él la persigue con la mirada, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que quieren estar juntos.

Yo no pisaría terrenos tan peligrosos Ceres, mejor dime qué harás con Ascot y Clef?

Bueno Ascot ha tenido más intentos de acercamiento que Clef, aunque me sigue gustando un poco más Clef, pero debo andarme con mucho cuidado.

Claro no queremos que alguno de los dos se entere que andas con el otro no?

Es eso un sarcasmo acaso? – dijo Ceres con expresión de molestia.

Para nada – sonrió Wind – pero lo mejor será dormir bien esta noche, mañana será un día muy pesado ya que no tuvimos el ensayo de la tarde.

No tienes ni que mencionarlo, Caldina se pondrá histérica.

Mejor descansa Ceres – Wind se metió en su cama – buenas noches.

Buenas noches – dijo Ceres mientras se metía en su cama pero antes volteó a ver a Ray un segundo – estoy segura que todo se solucionaría si hablaran, después de todo tu aún lo amas. – sonrió mirando a la pelirroja – eres demasiado complicada Ray.

…entonces me salvó de un terrible accidente, fue sensacional – dijo la chica por el teléfono - …dijo que estaría esta semana en el Foro Estrella, si no mal recuerdo este fin de semana se va a llevar acabo un concierto de año nuevo no?... creo que todas las entradas ya están agotadas, aunque no me extraña serán muchos los grupos que se presentan y un concierto de esa magnitud debe haberse vendido desde hace semanas, pero me gustaría volver a ver a ese chico, quizás tenga suerte si voy en estos días… bueno no había recaído en el tema de la seguridad pero… ya veré como resolver ese problema – se recostó en su cama – estoy cansada por el día de hoy… qué? Cómo que no hago nada? Eso es una ofensa muy grande hacia mi persona, que grosero, ya tendrás noticias de mi – diciendo esto colgó. – con que se llama Latiz – sonrió la joven de largo cabello azul y ojos ámbar antes de irse a dormir.

Qué crees que pase ahora? – preguntó Paris desde su cama.

A qué te refieres? – contestó Ascot quien estaba a punto de dormirse.

Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero, crees que Lucy regrese con Latiz en algún momento?

No si ese tal Águila se mantiene siempre a su lado, además la besó sin pena ni gloria cuando estaban ensayando, así que sólo ellos saben que tipo de relación tienen.

Y si es algo pasajero?

A ti qué más te da?

Vamos Ascot no me digas que no estás interesado en saber más de esa historia, un romance que parecía de novela y se acaba de la noche a la mañana poco antes que se fueran a casar, no soy curioso pero me encantaría saber los detalles.

Ahora piensas escribir una novela – se burló Ascot.

No, pero quizás podría tomar nota, lo que no debes hacer antes del matrimonio – contestó Paris.

Tienes suerte que Latiz duerma en la otra habitación, si no creo que no vivirías para hacer bromas de ese tipo.

No es mi culpa que él no tenga suficiente sentido del humor – suspiró Paris y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – no vas a creerme pero ya quiero que sea mañana.

Aún me cuesta creer que Anaís accedió a salir contigo, una muchacha tan fina y educada como ella no debería salir con alguien como tu. – volvió a sonreír.

Oye! A qué te refieres con eso?

Nada, nada.

No quiero que la semana termine.

No se puede detener el tiempo.

Creo que lo mejor será aprovechar cada minuto – dijo Paris con una sonrisa – así que mañana muy temprano invitaré a Anaís a desayunar, buenas noches – sonrió Paris.

Buenas noches.

Ray abrió los ojos pocas horas después de haberse acostado.

"Por qué a pesar de todo lo malo que dices que te hice… sigues confiando en mi?"

Esa frase llegó a su mente, seguido del recuerdo de aquellos labios, se llevó los dedos a la boca deslizándolos suavemente mientras recordaba.

"…sigues confiando en mi"

No lo sé – susurró mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ya no quiero que me lastimes. – cerrando los ojos trató de conciliar el sueño pero una y otra vez llegaron a su mente varios rostros con sus risas burlonas, rostros que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas, Ray se abrazó a si misma mientras sentía como un temblor le recorría el cuerpo, el recuerdo de sus lágrimas de desesperación, de soledad, de olvido. – Cómo pudiste ser capaz… - su rostro se endureció y mentalmente recorrió el recuerdo de cada una de sus víctimas, sus rostros descompuestos por la desesperación y la angustia de la muerte que parecía no llegar nunca – como fuiste capaz de dejarme pasar por todo esto sola, me abandonaste en ese momento – se dijo como si estuviera envenenándose el alma con recuerdos, de pronto recordó la primera noche conciente que pasó en casa de Águila, tenía mucha fiebre y entre pesadillas recordaba haber gritado el nombre de Lantis con tal desesperación y por un momento sintió un confortable contacto que la envolvía, alguien la había abrazado con tanto cuidado, le había brindado el cálido y protector abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento, se había sentido tan sola y abandonada, que se aferró con desesperación a su protector, fue a la mañana siguiente que descubrió su identidad. - Águila – susurró abriendo los ojos, sin pensar en nada más, se levantó, se cubrió con la bata de dormir, salió de su cuarto y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Águila tocando suavemente, para su sorpresa él abrió la puerta aunque eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

Hikaru? – preguntó un poco extrañado y somnoliento.

Déjame dormir contigo esta noche – dijo mientras se abrazaba a él como una niña pequeña cuando se despierta después de un mal sueño – tengo tanto miedo de dormir sola hoy – sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, solamente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

Entra, tienes que descansar para el ensayo criminal que Caldina les impondrá mañana – La pelirroja levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y descubrió la sonrisa de Águila.

Águila…

No me digas nada – la separó de él y la dejó entrar en su habitación, ambos se metieron a la cama, Hikaru sólo sintió como Águila la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo ese calor protector rodeándola sabía que no tendría más pesadillas por esa noche así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente. – "Lo siento Lantis… pero son otros brazos los que me protegen ahora"

A la mañana siguiente los ensayos empezaron muy temprano para las "Mistical Knights" tal como lo había predicho Águila el ensayo de esa mañana trataba de compensar la ausencia del ensayo de la tarde anterior.

Caldina crees que sea posible descansar un poco – suplicó Ceres sacudiendo un poco su mano después de haber pasado toda la mañana practicando con la guitarra.

Mmm…. De acuerdo cinco minutos de descanso.

Jhhmmmm… - Ceres se dejó caer en el piso del escenario – esto es un abuso hacia mi persona, estoy segura que es casi medio día y ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

Querrás decir que ni siquiera has desayunado, porque si mal no recuerdo Wind recibió una cortés invitación a desayunar por parte de Paris.

Claro y seguramente tu desayunaste en la habitación de Águila no? – dijo Ceres molesta – y quien piensa en la pobre Ceres, nadie, nadie nunca piensa en mi aunque yo si pienso en todas ustedes.

No te pongas así Ceres que tal si te compensamos el desayuno con el almuerzo.

Buen intento Ray, acaso no recuerdas que tenemos prueba de peinado y maquillaje. – dijo Ceres

Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

Moriré de hambre.

En todo caso le pediré a Zaz que te traiga lo que tu prefieras para que no tengas que comer la comida que sirven aquí.

Bueno esa es una mejor propuesta sonrió Ceres. – justo en ese momento Paris se acercaba a las chicas en especial a Wind.

Buenos días chicas, veo que están muy ocupadas esta mañana.

Sólo un poco – sonrió Wind.

Por cierto, aquí está la letra que te había comentado – sonrió Paris extendiéndole el papel a su novia.

Excelente, la leeré cuanto antes.

Hablando de otra cosa creen poder con la canción en tan solo tres días.

Descuida – sonrió Wind y Paris le correspondió.

Bueno entonces nos veremos después.

Paris, una pregunta – dijo Wind y Paris volteó a verla – cómo se llama la canción? Porqué no tenía título?

El chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Es una sorpresa – dijo por último y le guiñó un ojo para después voltear de reojo a ver a Ray, quien parecía entretenida hablando con Ceres.

De acuerdo ya entendí – dijo Wind por último mientras cerraba los ojos.

Te veré después.

Sí – Paris se alejó y Wind se acercó a sus amigas – chicas tienen un minuto.

Ya se marchó tu Romeo – sonrió Ceres.

Sí, ambos estamos un poco ocupados en este momento, pero vino a entregarme una canción.

Por cierto Ray, como vas con la partitura.

La partitura, mmmm... – las miró un segundo - …siento que me están jugando sucio chicas.

En la guerra y en el amor… - dijo Ceres dejando la frase al aire, mientras se levantaba para ir con Caldina.

Wind – dijo Ray un poco desconsolada.

Lo siento Ray, pero sólo será una canción. – la chica suspiró descontenta después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

De acuerdo, pero sólo porque quieres hacerle un favor a tu novio.

Muchas gracias amiga – sonrió Wind. – pero aquí entre nos, creo que también quieres hacerlo por Latiz o me equivoco – dijo la chica y Ray desvió la vista molesta y sonrojada.

No digas tonterías Wind.

No me equivoqué – sonrió mientras se paraba para acercarse a su teclado, Ray bufó un poco disgustada por el comentario y simplemente permaneció estudiando la partitura que le había entregado Wind el día anterior. – De acuerdo sólo será una canción después de todo.

Fuera del foro una sombra se escurría por entre la seguridad del lugar.

Ja, realmente creen que podrán evitar que entre, están soñando – dijo la chica mientras se mantenía oculta en un lugar con unas gafas y una gabardina oscura tratando de camuflarse entre las sombras. – Nadie evitará que vuelva a ver a Latiz – dijo mientras se adentraba con cautela más y más en el Foro, una vez que hubo llegado hasta el interior, le sorprendió ver a tal cantidad de artistas. – Genial esto no podría ser mejor, parece que están en el ensayo general. – sonrió llevándose las manos al rostro – ahí están… y ahí están… y ahí está Latiz – sonrió mirando a su salvador a la distancia. – que suerte. – pero mientras estaba observando al chico quien practicaba con la guitarra recayó en la imagen de Paris, quien en ese momento se encontraba junto a Anaís entregándole una hoja. – vaya, vaya, que interesante, así que se llevan muy bien esos dos eh? – sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña cámara fotográfica de entre sus ropas – creo que tengo una exclusiva – sonrió ampliamente tomando un par de fotos.

Oye tu, eres una de las bailarinas? – dijo un hombre a espaldas de la chica.

Eh? Ah, sí, soy una de las bailarinas – sonrió la chica.

Entonces que estás esperando, estamos haciendo las pruebas de vestuario en este momento, tienes que ir a probarte tu vestuario inmediatamente.

Eh? ah sí, perdone, es que estaba distraída. – sonrió la joven y se alejó.

Bailarinas, todas son iguales. – negó el hombre.

Las Mistical se dirigían también a su prueba de vestuario y maquillaje.

Cómo ves la canción? – le preguntó Ceres mientras Ray continuaba estudiando los acordes.

Tiene buen ritmo, ya viste tus acordes de guitarra.

Claro, ya tengo todo bajo control – sonrió Ceres.

No estaría de más que practicáramos juntas un poco.

Si eso te sirve, con todo gusto, pero mis acordes realmente no son nada complicados. – sonrió la chica estudiando sus uñas hablando con indiferencia.

Si tu lo dices – dijo Ray mientras veía que la composición no presentaba gran problema.

Mejor preocúpate por ver que tipo de maquillaje te pondrán. – le guiñó un ojo.

No me preocupa eso, tenemos un buen equipo de maquillistas.

De vez en cuando les gusta experimentar cosas extravagantes – dijo Ceres como si tratara de asustarla.

Es el precio de la fama, a veces uno tiene que experimentar cosas nuevas.

Ya comienzas a actuar como una verdadera estrella – sonrió Ceres.- me pregunto que tipo de vestuario nos pondrán.

Blanco – dijo Wind de pronto.

Blanco – repitieron sus amigas al unísono.

Así es, por la época Caldina sugirió que fuera ese color, así que nuestra diseñadora realizó los atuendos en color blanco.

No me molesta pero, el color blanco es tan… blanco – dijo Ceres – no pensó en eso nuestra representante.

Descuida Caldina pensó que entre los accesorios y el entorno del escenario seguramente resaltaríamos a simple vista.

Bueno en eso tiene razón – se quedó meditando Ceres. – en ese caso seré un pequeño copo de nieve.

Sus amigas comenzaron a reír ante el comentario.

Di-disculpa? – una de las bailarinas se acercó a las Mistical.

Sé te ofrece algo? – preguntó Ceres mirando a la chica.

Quería saber si pudieran darme sus autógrafos – dijo apenada la chica y las tres cantantes sonrieron.

Claro, con todo gusto – dijo Ceres.

"Genial, esta es mi oportunidad" muchas gracias – sonrió la joven mientras se acercaba con su libreta. – esto es estupendo, nunca había estado tan cerca de estrellas tan famosas como ustedes.

Que amable eres al decir eso – sonrió Wind mientras tomaba la libreta – cuál es tu nombre?

Primavera.

Es un bonito nombre – sonrió Ray.

Sus nombres también deben ser hermosos, pero porqué los mantienen en secreto?

Le da más emoción y misterio al nombre de nuestro grupo no te parece? – sonrió Ceres.

Claro, pero no se lo han dicho a nadie, no sé a sus novios o algo.

Bueno yo no tengo problema alguno, sigo completamente soltera y sin compromiso, pero si tienes algún hermano que puedas presentarme. – dijo coquetamente Ceres.

Ceres nunca cambiarás – sonrió Wind mientras le extendía la libreta a Ray.

Y ustedes dos chicas? – dijo primavera con curiosidad.

Tal vez Wind si se lo haya dicho a su novio, no es verdad? – sonrió Ceres.

Tienes novio? Quién es?

Ceres – Wind se sonrojó.

Vamos Wind, no te avergüences que te hayas vuelto la novia de Paris recientemente no quiere decir que tengas que mantenerlo en secreto.

Creo que ese es un tema que no es de importancia pública.

Pero es muy romántico – dijo Primavera – a cualquier fan le gustaría saber quien es el dueño de sus corazones.

Lo vez, primavera tiene razón. – sonrió Ceres.

Y qué me dices tu Ray? – sonrió la chica.

No tengo a nadie en especial. – la chica le entregó la libreta a Ceres.

Está diciendo mentiras, ama con locura a un chico pero como hay otro que está tras de ella está un poco confundida.

Ceres! – dijo Ray entre molesta y sorprendida.

Es la verdad mi querida Ray, o me vas a negar que esos dos chicos están detrás de ti, y que tu sólo suspiras por uno de ellos.

Eso no te incumbe ni a ti, ni a nadie más.

Qué carácter – dijo Ceres entregándole la libreta a Primavera. – Está locamente enamorada de un guitarrista – dijo por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo a Primavera. – ahora podrás ponerlo en la primera plana en la sección de espectáculos – añadió y le sonrió abiertamente a la chica mientras esta quedaba congelada.

Qué dices?

Vamos no hace falta que me mientas yo sé que eres reportera – le susurró con una sonrisa – si nos disculpas tenemos que llegar a nuestra prueba de maquillaje y vestuario, hasta luego – diciendo esto se marchó junto con sus amigas.

Lo supiste todo el tiempo no es cierto – le dijo Wind por lo bajo.

Claro. – sonrió Ceres – no soy tan fácil de engañar, una chica normal no se muestra tan abierta a conversar con un artista a menos que sea de la prensa.

Ray se enojará si sabe lo que le contaste.

Vamos, Ray es tan despistada que estoy segura que se encuentra inmersa en sus pensamientos en este momento – volteó a verla y Ray caminaba con la vista perdida como si mirara el suelo. – ves, te lo dije. – le sonrió Ceres.

Aún así no le agradará leerlo en primera plana mañana por la mañana.

Descuida, sólo trato de ejercer un poco de presión.

Con qué objeto?

Para que se decida de una vez por alguno de los dos.

Creo que te estás metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos.

Correré el riesgo – dijo muy tranquila.

Hola! – dijo Primavera presentándose frente a Latiz tranquilamente.

Qué haces aquí?

Tenía que venir a agradecerte recuerdas – sonrió la chica.

Te he dicho que no fue nada – dijo mientras continuaba tocando un par de acordes en la guitarra.

Eres integrante del grupo "Cephirians" no es cierto.

Latiz suspiró.

Qué quieres? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ya te dije que tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma.

No, muchas gracias. – esto molestó a la chica.

Aunque no quieras te pagaré el favor de alguna forma.

No será el día de hoy, te lo aseguro – dijo Latiz regresando a la melodía que tocaba.

Bueno, dime una cosa tienes novia?

Detuvo abruptamente la canción y miró a la chica.

Piensas utilizar esa información como alguna clase de exclusiva.

Cómo supiste que yo…?

No me subestimes – sonrió Latiz y permaneció un momento meditando. – aunque quizás pueda servirme, si quieres saberlo pregúntamelo hoy en tu programa de radio. – dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Pero como supiste que yo…? – Primavera se encontraba más sorprendida que su entrevistado.

Horas más tarde cumpliendo el orden de una agenda, "The Cephirians" se encontraban en un programa de radio, faltaban dos días para el ansiado concierto.

Buenas noches queridos radioescuchas – dijo la voz de primavera a través del micrófono – les saluda su querida amiga Primavera, esta noche se encuentra conmigo el grupo "The Cephirians" quienes muy amablemente abrieron un espacio en su agenda para estar esta noche con nosotros, ellos son un grupo nuevo, aunque tienen ya un buen grupo de seguidoras entre las que se incluye su servidora – sonrió la chica. - pero bueno chicos, están a tan sólo dos días de su gran evento de presentación, qué sienten?

En efecto, estamos muy emocionados, no sólo por el concierto, sino porque hemos tenido una muy buena respuesta del público hacia nuestra música y pues esperamos seguir así – sonrió Paris.

Nosotros también esperamos que les vaya muy bien, qué tal su disco?

Bueno el disco estará a la venta muy pronto, esperamos que para la segunda semana de enero se encuentre ya en todas las tiendas de música.

Estupendo, ya escucharon chicas, habrá que empezar a ahorrar desde ahora, por cierto chicos, hemos sabido que pues en el concierto en el que se presentarán pronto, estarán otros grupos y entre ellos en especial se encuentra el grupo de las "Mistical Knights" no se sienten intimidados al estar en el mismo concierto que un grupo tan… digamos popular como lo es este grupo.

Paris miró a sus compañeros.

No, de hecho creo que las chicas que componen el grupo de las Mistical son unas personas muy simpáticas, nos llevamos muy bien y creo que estar junto a ellas nos servirá como experiencia, nos han dado un par de buenos consejos.

Vaya entonces si tienen amistad con las Mistical?

Creo que no sólo con las Mistical, este concierto requiere de convivencia con los demás grupos y nos hemos divertido mucho y cada grupo nos ha aportado algo diferente así que esto es no sólo bueno sino también digamos… educativo para nuestro grupo que apenas está naciendo. – sonrió Paris.

Vemos que eres como el portavoz de tu grupo Paris, pero nos gustaría conocer la opinión del resto de tu grupo, por ejemplo Ascot, qué opinas tu de toda esta fama y éxito que les está llegando de pronto?

Bueno, creo que eso era lo que esperábamos desde el principio llegar a tener presencia dentro de este medio, y pues gracias al cielo hemos tenido la oportunidad de grabar un disco y ahora presentarnos en este concierto, es, muy agradable saber que le ha gustado nuestra música a la gente.

Y qué opinan de su guitarrista, si no mal recuerdo, había escuchado que es prácticamente un nuevo integrante del grupo.

Sí, así es – dijo Paris mirando a Latiz – Bueno él es un excelente guitarrista, además de tener una gran presencia, fue realmente nuestro representante quien nos hizo el favor de contactarlo cuando nuestro antiguo guitarrista decidió dejar el grupo por problemas personales, pero creo que hemos empezado bien después de todo.

Además Latiz nos ha ayudado con la composición de un par de nuevas canciones y los arreglos para otras más que se presentarán en el disco y una de las que tocaremos en el concierto.

Vaya entonces su guitarrista es todo un estuche de monerías. – sonrió Primavera mirando a Latiz y los chicos simplemente se rieron. – Por cierto me llegó de muy buena fuente que tienes novia Paris es cierto?

Creo que tu fuente lo sabe mejor que nadie – sonrió Paris.

Entonces eso significa que si tienes novia?

Bueno yo prefería guardar el secreto, pero ella me dijo que no me atreviera a negarla en público así que, la respuesta es sí.

Es la chica con la que se te vio el día de ayer en un pequeño café de los alrededores.

Sí, así es.

Bueno para las chicas que no están enteradas, en recientes fechas se vio a Paris almorzando con la vocalista del grupo "Mistical Knights" y bueno él acaba de confirmarnos que en efecto Wind es su novia, vaya quien lo diría, no es un poco precipitado este romance.

Digamos que fue amor a primera vista y no fui rechazado después de todo – rió Paris. – aunque no fue algo tan sencillo como piensas, Wind no sólo es bonita sino además muy inteligente.

Pero hacen una linda pareja, esperemos que esta relación dure muchos años.

Esperemos que así sea – sonrió Paris.

Qué nos dices de ti Ascot?

Bueno yo… creo que sigo sólo por el momento.

Pero no te gusta nadie?

Yo no dije eso, pero por el momento creo que prefiero guardar silencio, sólo digo que estoy solo.

De acuerdo, ya escucharon chicas tenemos a un chico libre por el momento, y qué nos dices de ti Latiz, tienes novia?

No… tenía una prometida – dijo de pronto y sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolo detenidamente – rompió el compromiso hace poco más de un año, pero al parecer hubo más de una persona inmiscuida en esa decisión así que… voy a recuperarla a como de lugar y si después de eso decide que lo mejor es separarnos… aceptaré su decisión, no antes.

Vaya eso es amor – susurró de pronto Primavera – y cuál es el nombre de esa chica?

Ella ha tenido muchos nombres… pero en esta ocasión… se llama Rayearth.

Hikaru Shidou.

25 de junio de 2006


	29. Chapter 29

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 29

Al día siguiente la noticia se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora, no había una sola persona que no comentara acerca del noviazgo de Wind y Paris y sobre todo acerca de las palabras de Latiz, como por arte de magia, los reporteros se abalanzaban hacia el foro tratando de capturar alguna palabra de las cantantes.

Wind es cierto que eres novia de Paris?

Creo que eso ha quedado más que aclarado desde ayer en la noche, Paris aceptó que teníamos una relación porque yo le pedí que no lo negara, de cualquier forma es mejor que estén enterados a que nos persigan para tratar de comprobarlo.

Ray, es cierto lo que dijo Latiz de ti, realmente estuvieron comprometidos hace un año?

…

Es cierto que hubo más personas implicadas en su ruptura?

…

Piensas darle una segunda oportunidad?

…

Dinos algunas palabras Ray queremos saber tu opinión

…

Bueno señoras y señores si nos dejan pasar – Ceres se había abierto paso entre la multitud – tenemos un importante concierto recuerdan… estamos aquí por un concierto importante de fin de año y quedan dos días, creo que nos gustaría más que prestaran atención a nuestro trabajo que a nuestras relaciones personales, lo que Wind tenía que decir lo dijo y lo que Ray quiera callar está en todo su derecho.

Qué opinas tu al respecto Ceres? Crees que Ascot y tu hagan una buena pareja?

Qué?

Son la única pareja que falta.

Si Ascot y yo nos volvemos pareja, créanme que la primera en enterarse seré yo, pero como no estoy enterada de dicho suceso, creo que tendrán que esperar a tener alguna noticia de eso.

Pero son amigos?

Claro, tampoco estamos aislados, nos vemos todos los días… creo que es suficiente – dijo Ceres una vez que Ray y Wind habían entrado en el foro. – espero que asistan al concierto aunque los boletos ya están completamente vendidos – diciendo esto, Ceres les mandó un beso y entró en el foro mientras los guarda espaldas cerraban el paso. – vaya este si que será un día pesado. – dijo Ceres exhalando un suspiro.

Creo que Ray no lo está pasando muy bien. – dijo Wind mientras que la pelirroja tomaba la delantera.

Creo que Latiz tomó las cosas en sus manos y no necesitó de mi ayuda. – susurró Ceres.

Eso parece.

Siempre me opacan.

Qué crees que hará Ray ahora?

No tengo idea. – diciendo esto entraron todas al lugar de los ensayos.

Tan pronto como las chicas aparecieron, todos voltearon a verlas, Wind le sonrió alegremente a Paris al verlo en el otro extremo del escenario y este corrió a su encuentro y con una sonrisa, le entregó una flor y le dio un beso en los labios.

Buenos días.

Muy buenos días. – sonrió Wind tomando la flor y correspondiendo el beso.

Creo que escuchaste la noticia en el programa de radio.

Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, fue la primera nota en la sección de espectáculos de esta mañana y hay casi quinientos reporteros fuera del foro esperando que les confirmara la nota.

Lo siento, tal vez no debí decir nada para que pudieras ensayar en paz estos últimos dos días.

Descuida, aunque no hubiera sido hoy, mañana tenemos una rueda de prensa, y creo que aunque se desviará un poco el tema podremos hablar tranquilamente del concierto.

Espero no haberte puesto en un problema.

Para nada, ya estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas, bueno creo que es la primera vez que aciertan al decir que tengo novio pero aún así no pasará nada malo.

De acuerdo. – sonrió.

Ray por su parte le brindó una larga y seria mirada a Latiz cuando lo vio a lo lejos pero un segundó después desvió la vista hacia Águila, quien había llegado poco después que ellas y con una sonrisa la chica se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

Ray estás bien?

Claro – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Escuchaste las noticias? – le preguntó.

Cómo no hacerlo. – dijo con un poco de amargura.

Qué piensas?

Bueno Latiz tiene razón si hubo más de una persona implicada en mi decisión – dijo meditando con una mano en la barbilla – pero ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar en eso, quiero saber qué ocurrió con Esteban?

Bueno, el proceso será largo pero por lo pronto le fue negada la libertad condicional y al parecer permanecerá en prisión hasta que todo el proceso termine.

Ceres tendrá que estar presente?

Sólo si se le necesita pero al ser una figura pública se ha convenido que todo esto se trate lejos de las cámaras y la opinión pública y sólo si es necesaria su presencia se le llamará, pero de cualquier forma Esteban ya está en prisión y eso es una gran ventaja.

Perfecto – sonrió Ray y bajando el rostro suspiro.

Te encuentras bien?

Sólo me falta uno. – diciendo esto pareció perder la energía y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Águila y lo abrazó. – pronto terminaré con todo esto.

Águila le levantó el rostro y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

Podremos controlar esta situación después de todo – dijo Ray mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Águila volteó hacia Latiz, en sus ojos pudo descubrir que sabía que Hikaru no se encontraba bien y sobre todo quizás el dolor que le causaba saber que era Águila y no él quien la apoyaba en ese momento, en una muestra de franca confrontación Águila le sonrió triunfal abrazando a Ray mientras que Latiz apretaba los puños con tal fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el golpear a Águila no resolvería su problema.

Necesitas una buenas vacaciones

Será después del concierto de mañana. – dijo Ray con los ojos cerrados.

Estás cansada?

Un poco – respondió abriendo los ojos.

Le diré a Caldina que no sea tan estricta contigo el día de hoy.

Jejeje, no, Caldina hace muy bien su trabajo así que no quiero ser la responsable de una falla en su desempeño.

De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que hoy dormirás perfectamente bien.

Prometo que llegaré directamente a dormir después del ensayo, es suficiente con eso.

Mmmm… - Águila levantó la vista – de acuerdo puedo aceptarlo.

Clef me permites unas palabras – dijo Caldina acercándose al hombre.

Desde luego – respondió mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban.

Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó en el programa de ayer – dijo molesta.

No sé a qué te refieres?

Por qué convenientemente después de hacernos esa propuesta se presentan en un programa de radio dando tamañas declaraciones con respecto a las chicas.

Debes tranquilizarte un poco Caldina, creo que Paris y Wind ya habían acordado no negárselo a la prensa en caso que se diera la pregunta, esa es simplemente su decisión no mía, con respecto a lo que dijo Latiz, me parece que las palabras salen sobrando entre tu y yo, ambos sabemos de sobra que las relaciones entre ese triángulo es un asunto que no nos compete.

Podrías obligarlo que guarde silencio, lo que menos necesito es que Ray tenga publicidad negativa, tiene suficientes cosas en que concentrarse en este momento.

Nuestra intención nunca ha sido causarte problemas a ti o alguna de las chicas, pero para mi desgracia no puedo obligar a Latiz a que haga nada y ambos lo sabemos, creo incluso que Ray esperaba que algo así sucediera, era cuestión de tiempo, pero nunca podría llegar a un grado tan perfecto de manipulación, aunque estoy seguro que tu tienes mucha mayor experiencia en ese respecto que yo – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa inocente.

No necesito tus burlas, pero me parece extrañamente conveniente todo lo que está pasando, estoy segura que no le han informado nada de nuestro pequeño trato al productor.

Tengo una cita con él en este momento para informarle el cambio de planes en el programa.

Insisto demasiado conveniente.

Esto será positivo para ambos grupos puedo asegurártelo.

Eso espero.

Y ya que tocamos el tema – dijo Clef tranquilamente – tu crees que Hikaru pueda llegar a cambiar su actitud hacia Latiz después de esto?

Pues déjame decirte que no tengo la más mínima idea, su actitud y comportamiento los maneja ella, el resto somos simples espectadores de sus decisiones. – dijo Caldina.

Entiendo – ambos se miraron un segundo detenidamente.

Insisto, todo esto me parece extrañamente conveniente para tu grupo. – dijo por último y Clef simplemente sonrió cuando Caldina se marcho, mirándola un segundo con una sonrisa maliciosa después miró su reloj y se marchó.

Ray, Wind, Ceres, pueden venir un momento – dijo Caldina muy tranquila acercándose a las chicas.

Qué ocurre Caldina?

Este es el último ensayo formal por decirlo de alguna forma, espero que tengan ya todo listo para mañana.

Desde luego, el vestuario, el maquillaje, todo lo que es audio y sonido, hemos revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle. – sonrió Ceres.

Y la canción de los Cephirians?

Pan comido – dijo Ceres – Ray estuvo practicando ayer en la tarde y parte de la noche.

Y tú Ceres?

Yo también no tengo ningún problema – sonrió Ceres ampliamente. – el único inconveniente es que…

Qué…?

Que ningún reportero se acerca a mi! no es justo! por que todas tienen que llevarse la atención y a Ceres que la parta un rayo! – dijo molesta la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sus dos amigas la miraban con una pequeña gota en la frente.

Ceres esto es serio – dijo Caldina.

Yo también soy muy seria en lo que digo, pero nadie nunca me toma en cuenta – dijo la chica secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

De acuerdo, como tu digas – termino Caldina ignorándola. – Ray te encuentras bien?

Nada que no pueda controlar – sonrió la pelirroja.

Uff, de acuerdo cómo tu digas?

Descuida Caldina, nada de esto es tu culpa, existen cosas que simplemente están fuera de tu alcance.

Me tranquiliza un poco escuchar eso.

Lo supuse.

Aunque no estaría de más que hablaras con Latiz y arreglaras todos estos problemas. – la expresión de Ray cambio en ese momento.

Mañana es el concierto, no quiero escuchar nada respecto a Latiz o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, entendido?

Como tu digas – respondió Caldina. – pero eres conciente que será la primera pregunta de mañana en la rueda de prensa.

Lo sé, pero hasta que no me hagan esa pregunta directamente no quiero escuchar nada respecto al tema.

De acuerdo.

Latiz se pasaba el tiempo tocando la guitarra, poco tiempo después Clef se acercó a él.

Cómo te fue con el productor? – preguntó Latiz.

Tenías razón, todo este escándalo facilitó el cambio, hubo que hacer un par de ajustes pero nada que fuera especialmente difícil.

Te lo dije – respondió Latiz sin abrir los ojos.

Descubriste algo importante últimamente?

Nada que pueda serme útil, por alguna razón los cinco murieron en condiciones por demás violentas y con significantes semejanzas.

Eso quiere decir…

Que los mató la misma persona – abrió un poco los ojos - de diferente manera, pero había ciertas semejanzas que me hace pensar que no fue simplemente, que hubieran decidido matarlos una noche cualquiera, se estudió toda la situación hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado, para poder infringirles el mayor daño posible sin la menor sospecha.

Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Fueron días que la servidumbre tenía libre, y los pocos que estaban no recuerdan haber escuchado un solo grito o ruido extraño, durmieron tan profundamente que no escucharon nada.

Alguna sustancia?

Así es.

Crees que haya sido… Ray?

Me asustaría que la respuesta fuera "Sí" pero no hay nada que me haga pensar lo contrario, no recuerdo que tuviéramos ninguna clase de problemas en esas fechas, al menos no al grado de esperar un ataque de esa magnitud, aunque recuerdo que la muerte de Arturo nos facilitó la captura de Gaspar, fue una sorpresa para todos porque nadie tenía conocimiento en absoluto de lo ocurrido, había tantos desajustes que se comenzó a sospechar de todos.

Incluyéndote a ti.

Ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Traté de hablar con Esteban, pero al parecer su abogado le recomendó no recibir visitas por el momento, lo que sé del caso es que Esteban trató de estafar a Ceres vendiéndole una casa e intentó matarla poco después.

El fraude era una de sus especialidades, supongo que al verse desprotegido y en peligro trató de ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero con el menor esfuerzo posible y ahora se le ha vuelto una costumbre.

Con qué objetivo?

Esteban y Gianpierro desaparecieron tan pronto como Gaspar murió, Gianpierro estoy seguro que lo hizo para esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran para poder tomar el mando, pero Esteban siempre fue demasiado cobarde, aunque tenía mucha astucia para poder envolver a las personas, era el maestro de los números y con ello todas las estafas monetarias que pudieras imaginar.

Vaya Gaspar sabía que tipo de personas mantener junto a él.

Desde luego, cada uno era un maestro en su rama, Arturo se encargaba de todas las comunicaciones y contactos, Carlo se encargaba de la vigilancia de los embarques y se aseguraba que todas las mercancías salieran y llegaran puntualmente a los lugares convenidos, mientras que los hermanos Brancaleone eran sus pistoleros a sueldo, un par de personas por las cuales no darías ni medio centavo como seres humanos pero muy eficientes al momento de realizar el trabajo sucio, Esteban se encargaba de todos los asuntos financieros mientras que Gianpiero era la mano derecha de Gaspar, era una persona tan astuta y sagaz que muchos ponían en entredicho quien era la mano derecha de quien, él podía influir en las decisiones que tomaba Gaspar con una simple mueca.

Pero porqué Ray trataría de matarlos, porqué haría algo así corriendo el peligro de ser atrapada o incluso de morir, sobretodo cuando estaba en proceso una operación para desintegrarlos como banda?

No lo sé, pero creo que conozco a alguien que puede darme un par de respuestas.

Quién?

Un viejo amigo, pero desgraciadamente el concierto es mañana y no puedo asegurar que regrese a tiempo si salgo de viaje nuevamente – sonrió Latiz – así que tendré que esperar hasta después para poder ir a verlo.

Lamento haberte inmiscuido en el grupo.

Es divertido – dijo de pronto desviando la vista con una ligera sonrisa – me hizo recordar una época que creí olvidada.

Cuándo vivías con tus padres?

De hecho justamente la época en que vivía solo después de irme de mi casa.

Yo te conocí cuando ya eras un agente encubierto, pero no sé como te volviste uno a tan corta edad.

Ah eso, realmente fue una tontería la que me hizo volverme agente, cuando me fui de mi casa buscaba al igual que Esteban, obtener el mayor dinero posible, con el menor esfuerzo, cuando me topé con un oficial bastante torpe para mi gusto otra persona en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera hecho lo que él.

Qué cosa?

Me ofreció dinero si lograba descubrir los movimientos de la mafia de Gaspar en uno de los lugares cercanos a mi casa, fue un trabajo tan sencillo que pronto era yo quien llevaba el control de la situación del policía, era incluso mucho mejor espía que él, así que le propuse infiltrarme completamente a cambio de mucho más dinero y contar con la protección de la policía, de cualquier forma no tenía nada que perder en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que te gustaba el riesgo y supongo que aceptó tu propuesta.

Y así empezó la historia.

Ya veo porqué no le agradabas a Satoru.

Qué?

Eras demasiado inestable, eres una persona sin ninguna clase de ataduras, ni responsabilidad y por el contrario Satoru se había hecho cargo de la crianza y manutención de sus hermanos menores así que simplemente eran polos muy opuestos.

Latiz permaneció pensativo un minuto.

Sucede algo?

No, nada… - dijo Latiz volviendo a rascar la guitarra tocando un par de acordes.

Latiz… – Clef permaneció mirándolo con seriedad – Tu… le dijiste a Satoru que te casarías con Hikaru?

Latiz detuvo sus movimientos, abrió un poco los ojos y levantó el rostro mirando a Clef, permaneció viéndolo un par de segundos.

Latiz! vamos a ensayar – dijo Paris cuando se acercó. – este es el último ensayo, así que tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo. – agregó muy emocionado.

Sí no se prepararon bien durante estas dos semanas, ten por seguro que este ensayo no hará la diferencia, ni mejorará sus habilidades de la noche a la mañana – dijo Latiz mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el escenario sin responder la pregunta de Clef.

Paris lo miró con algo de molestia y volteando a ver a Clef.

No me simpatiza que diga esas cosas.

No es el mejor momento para él.

Genial, tengo que soportar a un guitarrista voluble! – dijo Paris mientras se marchaba hacia el escenario con las manos en alto como si estuviera pidiéndole paciencia al cielo. – no podía haber esperado hasta mañana después del concierto.

Clef simplemente se rió con el comentario.

La tensión creció después del ensayo final, pero esa noche pudieron descansar bien a pesar de todo, el día siguiente amaneció ligeramente nublado, hacía frío pero eso no había disminuido los ánimos de los artistas.

Muy bien chicas están listas para la rueda de prensa? – preguntó Caldina.

Sí – dijeron Wind y Ceres, Ray cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Te sientes bien Ray?

Desde luego – sonrió la pelirroja.

Bueno, entonces, que empiece el espectáculo – dijo Caldina guiñándoles un ojo, y saliendo de la habitación se dirigió hacia el salón que había sido reservado para la rueda de prensa.

Las chicas entraron y se sentaron a lo largo de una mesa, frente a ellas se encontraba una multitud de reporteros y cámaras de televisión.

Buenos días – dijo Caldina hablando por el micrófono – daremos inicio a la rueda de prensa del día de hoy, para comentar acerca del concierto que se llevará acabo en un par de horas e informarles a ustedes de la agenda de las Mistical Knights en los primeros meses del año.

Se guardaron unos segundos de silencio que Caldina aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua.

En primer lugar queremos agradecer a todos quienes hicieron posible nuestra participación en el evento del Foro Estrella, el trabajo ha sido muy duro pero esperamos que pueda llegar a ser del agrado de nuestro público que son quienes juzgarán el resultado final.

Qué planes tienen para después del concierto?

La agenda del próximo año está planeada para realizar una gira en varias partes de América, Europa y estamos en negociaciones de otros posibles lugares para después de la segunda mitad del año.

Qué nos pueden decir del disco?

Los discos han sido un gran apoyo en lo que han sido las negociaciones, casi podríamos decir que son el número de ventas lo que decidió la firma o no de los contratos en los lugares de la gira.

Se rumora que ha habido problemas entre las integrantes de su grupo, que pueden decirnos al respecto.

Las chicas se miraron entre si sorprendidas y Wind fue la portavoz en esta ocasión.

Son rumores infundados, no existe ninguna clase de riña o conflicto entre nosotras.

Qué nos puedes decir de tu relación con Paris? Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esta relación?

Lo único que puedo decir es que ambos estamos muy felices en este momento y el futuro siempre es incierto. – sonrió la rubia.

Sería posible verlos en algún otro espectáculo en conjunto?

Por el momento no se tiene nada contemplado, además cada grupo tiene su propia agenda planeada para este año, aunque podría llegar a ser una propuesta interesante. – sonrió Wind, mirando a sus compañeras quienes sonrieron aunque Ray lo hizo más por compromiso.

Por cierto Ray… - la chica miró al reportero, sabía exactamente lo que le preguntarían. - …supimos que durante un programa de radio hace poco uno de los chicos del grupo "Cephirians" habló en especial de ti, que tanto de lo que dijo es verdad, y cuál es tu opinión al respecto.

Ray escuchó la pregunta completamente en silencio y después volteó a ver tanto a sus compañeras como a Caldina, después miró al grupo de reporteros y cámaras y respiró.

Lo que Latiz dijo en el programa de radio es verdad en parte, si estuvimos juntos hace muchos años, fuimos novios y estuvimos a punto de casarnos, pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba.

Es cierto que hubo más gente implicada en tu decisión de romper con él?

Tal vez.

Piensas darle una segunda oportunidad a esa relación?

No. – dijo seriamente – la decisión se tomó a su tiempo y no he pensado en darle marcha atrás.

Hay alguien más en tu vida en este momento?

Sí, hay alguien más.

Podría afectar esto la relación laboral o el concierto?

En lo absoluto, el trabajo es muy independiente de la vida privada de los artistas y los ensayos se desarrollaron con la mayor tranquilidad. – dijo Ray y miró a Caldina.

Señores les agradecemos su presencia pero tenemos que dar por terminada esta rueda de prensa, esperamos verlos a todos esta noche en el concierto. – sonrió la representante mientras que las chicas se levantaban y salían del salón.

Las chicas se arreglaban para el concierto, había mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro mientras las maquillaban y peinaban.

No es emocionante – dijo Ceres sonriéndole a sus amigas y ellas simplemente sonrieron. – en unos minutos más iniciará el concierto.

Así es – sonrió Wind.

Ceres apresúrate si no quieres terminar a medias con el maquillaje. – terminó Ray.

Vamos Ray, no es para tanto.

Primera llamada – dijo un hombre en la entrada del camerino, llevaba un micrófono de aureola por el cual recibía indicaciones de la producción, hojeaba un libreto comprobando que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden y a tiempo.

Buena suerte chicas – dijo Caldina mientras veía a las tres jóvenes completamente listas.

Gracias.

Ray tienes un minuto – Águila entró en ese momento. – no te entretendré demasiado.

Claro – Ray se levantó mientras observaba su maquillaje.

Cuando regreses te pondré el labial – dijo la maquillista guiñándole un ojo y terminando de aplicarle el rubor.

Enseguida regreso – sonrió la pelirroja a punto de reírse y salió del camerino, Águila volteó a verla después de haberse retirado un poco del lugar.

Por qué no me dijiste que tocarías una canción junto con Latiz?

Hikaru Shidou.

27 de junio de 2006


	30. Chapter 30

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 30

Por qué no me dijiste que tocarías una canción junto con Latiz?

Antes que nada no te molestes tanto – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – fue un trato al que se llegó con Paris como un favor especial, con la condición que Latiz no se acercara a mi.

Y por eso me mantuviste al margen de la noticia?

No me lo tomes a mal, pero lo que pase con el grupo nos concierne a nosotras.

Te recuerdo que el primer patrocinador de las Mistical somos nosotros. – la miró seriamente – Caldina y ustedes trabajan para mi, espero que no hayas olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Fue una pequeña libertad que nos tomamos simplemente – dijo Ray desviando la mirada – no lo tomes tan a pecho.

Espero que la próxima vez me tengas al tanto de esos pequeños detalles – respondió Águila pero al ver que Ray se había quedado muy seria suspiro – no te pongas así, te tengo una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa? – preguntó confundida.

Quiero que tomes unas vacaciones antes que busquemos al último objetivo.

Me dijiste algo de eso ayer, y en la noche me dijiste que tuviera listas mis maletas no es cierto.

Sí, esta semana estarán libres, pero quiero que vayamos a un lugar en específico. – diciendo esto sacó dos boletos de su gabardina.

A dónde iremos?

- Nos vemos después que el espectáculo termine y te diré todo. – le dijo Águila poco antes que les indicaran la segunda llamada.

- De acuerdo – fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja, admirando los boletos – no tardaré mucho entonces – sonrió por último.

- Lo sé – sonrió Águila y se marchó. – te veré después.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió de regreso a donde se encontraban sus compañeras, aún tenía que terminar de maquillarse, pero poco antes de llegar se encontró con Latiz, trató de evadirlo pasando de largo pero él la enfrentó parándose frente a ella.

Por última vez te pido que me dejes hablar contigo.

No quiero verte, después de este concierto ya no nos volveremos a ver entiéndelo Latiz. – dijo mirándolo un poco molesta.

Tomando a la chica de las manos con fuerza la hizo voltear hacia él mirándola a los ojos.

Entiéndelo tu, te amo, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar y ahora que te he encontrado no te volveré a perder de vista, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Latiz – mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y confusión permaneció estudiando sus ojos, los cuales después de eso se volvieron más melancólicos.

Sé que no te he perdido todavía, tus ojos me lo dicen – se acercó más a su rostro – y tus labios también me lo han dicho – suavemente acercó sus labios a los de ella besándola mientras ella cerraba los ojos. – no me resignaré a perderte Hikaru. – le susurró en el oído y se alejó, Ray permaneció respirando agitada mientras lo veía marcharse escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Latiz – bajó el rostro desviando la mirada. – no… debo pensar en el concierto, es lo único que importa en este momento.

Buenas noches querido público! – gritó Paris al tomar el micrófono después que el otro grupo hubiera bajado del escenario y un enorme grito de las fans le respondió. – somos el grupo "Cephirians" como la están pasando? – un nuevo grito de "bien" le respondió. – esperamos que lo pasen mucho mejor así que comenzaremos con nuestra primera canción que se titula "Juegos de Amor" – los gritos nuevamente no se hicieron de esperar – Esta canción dice más o menos así – sonrió cuando la canción empezó.

Quisiera volver a sentir

Lo que vivimos ayer

Desnudando tu piel

Y sentir tu vida en mí estremecer

Tu cuerpo besar

Las horas tienen que seguir

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Verte pasar

Y fingir no verte sin sospechar

Y trabajar

Esperando el momento

De hacerte vibrar

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Juego de amor

Juego de amor

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Amarte y amarte

Amarte así

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Un par de gritos no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas se encontraban muy emocionadas al ver al grupo, Paris sonreía mirando a sus espectadoras y continuó tocando un par de canciones más que habían practicado durante los ensayos.

- Esta última canción… - Paris guarda silencio al escuchar el sonido de los gritos de las fans. – Esta canción, me pidieron que le diera una dedicatoria especial.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y otras tantas murmuraban entre si.

- Esto es algo inusual pero todo parece indicar, que esta persona quiere reconquistar un corazón que según nos platicaron "Le cuesta tanto olvidarlo" – les guiña un ojo a las chicas del público y volteó con una sonrisa hacia donde Latiz se mantenía oculto fue del alcance de los reflectores.

- Ray – Ceres volteó a ver a su amiga, al escuchar las palabras de Paris, Ray sólo permaneció con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. - Tengo que decirte algo Ray – dijo Ceres de pronto – la única que va a acompañar al grupo "Cephirians" en esta canción… eres tu. – La pelirroja volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Esperemos que esto sea suficiente para que lo logre. – sonrió Paris – Esta canción se llama "No puedo estar sin ti"

El público comenzó a gritar cuando escucharon el título y unos segundos después bajaron un poco la intensidad, al escuchar la guitarra que Latiz tocaba, mientras Paris comenzaba a interpretar la canción.

Aquí estoy

veo la lluvia caer

y parece

que este día no termina

aquí estoy

preguntándome hasta cuando podrán

estas fotos salvarme

Un par de chicas de la primera fila comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas.

- Ya viste quien está tocando el violín.

- No puede ser, si es…

- Parece que si…

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

miro al viento

su caricia llevo

un sentimiento

que me habla pero no lo entiendo

ya se que no

soy el que tiene la razón

pero no puedo aceptarlo

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

Uno de los reflectores se centró en la persona que estaba tocando el violín que acompañaba la guitarra de Latiz, muchas espectadoras empezaron a gritar al ver que se trataba de Rayearth una de las Mistical Knights.

Latiz volteó de reojo a verla tocando junto a él pero Rayearth no abrió los ojos se encontraba inmersa en la melodía.

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

La canción terminó y por último Latiz levantó la vista mirando a Ray a los ojos, Ceres y Wind hicieron su aparición y los chicos se retiraron entre los gritos de los espectadores.

- Démosle un gran aplauso a "The Cephirians" – sonrió Wind. – y ya que Paris lo sugirió que les parece si abrimos justamente con la canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" – sonrió mirando a Ray, quien casi con terror negó con las manos – pero en esta ocasión seré yo quien la interprete – sonrió la rubia mirando al público y la pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

Wind comenzó a interpretar la canción y el concierto continuó.

- Bueno finalmente y faltando sólo un par de minutos para que este evento termine junto con este año, les dedicamos a todos ustedes esta canción.

En la puerta del sol como el año que fue,

Otra vez el champagne y las uvas y el alquitrán, de alfombra están.

Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer,

y acaloran el ánimo para aceptar que ya, pasó un año más.

Y en el reloj de antaño como de año en año,

Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo,

Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás.

Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados,

amantes, andantes y alguno que otro cura despistao.

Entre gritos y pitos los españolitos,

enormes bajitos hacemos por una vez, algo a la vez.

Y en el reloj de antaño como de año en año,

Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo,

Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás.

Y aunque para la uvas hay algunos nuevos,

a los que ya no están echaremos de menos,

Y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos y en el año que viene nos reímos.

1, 2, 3 y 4 y empieza otra vez,

que la quinta es la una y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres.

Y decimos adiós y pedimos a Dios,

Y decimos adiós

Que en el año que viene

Que en el año que viene

a ver si en vez de un millón pueden ser dos.

En la puerta del sol como el año que fue,

Otra vez el champagne y las uvas y el alquitrán, de alfombra están.

La guitarra de Ceres concluyó con los últimos acordes de la canción.

- Muchísimas gracias a todos, y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo. – las tres chicas realizaron una reverencia mientras que el público no dejaba de aplaudir mientras que el resto de los grupos salían y en la enorme pantalla que transmitía el evento, se escuchaba una canción que simplemente daba paso al conteo regresivo que se llevaría acabo en tan solo unos minutos Ray se alejó un poco de sus amigas tratando de poder hablar con Caldina pero justamente en ese pequeño segundo Latiz, la detuvo, y tras mirarla a los ojos le sonrió y la besó en los labios, tan rápida y apasionadamente para luego alejarse perdiéndose entre sus compañeros que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, permaneció un segundo consternada pero sacudiendo su cabeza reaccionó Ceres la llamó justo a tiempo para que ella regresara, sin siquiera haber podido hablar con Caldina justo cuando Ray se acercaba a sus compañeras una chica le entregaba una copa con 12 uvas, el conteo regresivo se llevaba acabo en ese momento.

- Listas para pedir sus deseos – sonrió Ceres.

- Claro – sonrieron las otras dos.

- Wind no olvides pedir volver a ver a Paris pronto – sonrió Ceres

- Pediré que te traigan un novio para que dejes de molestarnos tanto – se burló Ray.

- Yo te dejaré a la imaginación mi deseo para ti – sonrió Ceres mirando a Ray, en ese momento el conteo llegaba a cero y las campanadas no se hicieron de esperar, las botellas de champaña se abrieron con gran alegría, todo mundo gritaba y se felicitaban unos a otros deseándose lo mejor.

Todos se encontraban felices, riendo y brindando los mejores deseos a todos los que les rodeaban, Paris se acercó a Wind y sin aviso la besó en los labios y la chica le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Qué envidia. – dijo Ceres pero Ascot se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y sacó un racimo de muérdago de entre sus ropas mostrándoselo a Ceres, haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risa, Ascot le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a la chica.

Ray volteó hacia las escaleras mirando a Águila, quien asintió con la cabeza y ella le correspondió, volteó a ver a sus amigas pero al verlas ocupadas decidió marcharse sin aviso alguno.

- Estás lista para irnos? – le dijo Águila.

- Desde luego – sonrió Ray y ambos se marcharon sin hablar con nadie.

- Te irás sin decirles nada?

- Descuida les enviaré un mensaje en cuando sea posible – sonrió Ray mientras ambos salían del foro – a dónde iremos?

- A tu casa. – sonrió Águila fuera se encontraba despejado aunque con un gran ruido de alegría y júbilo, ambos tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hasta el hotel a recoger el equipaje de Ray.

- Ceres has visto a Ray? – preguntó Wind después de unos minutos al no verla entre las personas del escenario.

- Estaba aquí hace unos momentos – volteó a ambos lados pero no pudo descubrir donde se encontraba su amiga, se acercó a Paris.

- Qué desastre creo que mejor le envío un mensaje aunque tardará en llegar, no pudo escoger un mejor momento para desaparecer, justo cuando todo mundo quiere ocupar el teléfono – dijo Ceres un poco molesta.

- Paris, has visto a Ray? – preguntó Wind.

- A Ray, no, qué no estaba con ustedes?

- Eso creímos pero…

- Dónde se encuentra Ray? – le preguntó Latiz a Wind colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Latiz? – preguntó Paris confundido.

- No tenemos idea, estaba con nosotras hace unos minutos pero…

- Quizás se molestó porque no le dije que yo no sería la guitarrista que la acompañaría, pero realmente quieres saber dónde está? – preguntó Ceres, todos voltearon a verla y Latiz la miró fijamente a los ojos. – De acuerdo – sonrió la chica. – Una de las bailarinas me dijo que se fue con Águila…

Minutos después la pelirroja se instalaba en uno de los asientos de un tren, viendo fuera de la ventana del tren, observó vacía la estación, si acaso había una o dos personas, pocos segundos después bajó la vista y se levantó.

- A dónde vas? – preguntó Águila mirándola con curiosidad.

- Quiero estar un rato a solas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba la preocupación en el rostro de su acompañante. – descuida no pienso lanzarme del tren ni nada parecido, sólo quiero estar un momento sola.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el chico al escuchar el sarcasmo de la joven – llámame si necesitas algo.

- Desde luego – correspondió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió al último vagón del tren, se encontraba completamente sólo, era natural toda la gente se encontraba en casa o junto a sus seres queridos, desde ahí pudo observar como comenzaba a nevar fuera, no le había tocado ser espectadora de semejante espectáculo y con una sonrisa en los labios bajó el rostro con ojos de tristeza.

- Me siento tan melancólica el día de hoy – se dijo a si misma mientras se abrazaba, recordando como siempre en el pasado la noche de año nuevo era motivo de alegría para estar con su familia, amigos o con Lantis. – Te extrañaré, pero es momento de dejarte ir para siempre de mi vida…mi amor. – Cerró los ojos recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana, una cálida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. – La distancia me ayudará a olvidarte… sólo queda uno, y después… - su expresión se volvió confusa – después… no sé qué pasará?

Un taxi se detuvo en la entrada de la estación, la puerta se abrió y una sombra atravesó la estación a toda velocidad.

- Lantis, porqué no pudiste mantener tu promesa, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. – levantó la vista al cielo, observando las estrellas, el tren cerró todas las entradas justo en el momento en que ella volteaba hacia la entrada de la estación, Lantis se encontraba en ella, el bao que salía de sus labios le indicaba que había llegado corriendo, el tren inició su movimiento y por una extraña razón ella aferró su mano a la manija de la puerta, trató de abrirla pero esta se encontraba completamente cerrada, Lantis corrió hacia el andén y por un instante, ambos permanecieron observándose a la distancia todo su entorno desapareció, fue como una rápida estocada con una espada, pero Hikaru desvió la vista evitando el contacto visual que le resultaba doloroso, cuando finalmente levantó la vista, el tren ya se encontraba bastante lejos, el viento agitaba la gabardina de Lantis mientras que sus ojos no la perdían de vista a pesar de la distancia.

- Hikaru – una mano en su hombro la hizo reaccionar, se trataba de Aguila. – será mejor que regreses a tu asiento, en una hora llegaremos a la estación y debemos salir de inmediato al aeropuerto si queremos alcanzar nuestro vuelo así que te recomiendo que descanses un poco, el viaje a casa será muy largo.

- …a casa – susurró la chica mientras veía a la distancia la diminuta figura en la estación.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No – dijo sin apartar la vista de la distancia – tienes razón, el viaje a casa será muy largo – de pronto cayó en la cuenta, que no había regresado a su casa desde la muerte de Satoru, no había visto a sus hermanos aunque esporádicamente se comunicaba con ellos, sólo después que el grupo se formó. – a casa. – sonrió pensando en eso.

Notas de Autora:

Bueno las canciones que aparecieron en este capítulo son "Juego de Amor" y "No puedo estar sin ti" de Moenia, esta última fue una de las canciones que me convenció de poner las canciones de este grupo, deberían escuchar esta canción en su versión acústica, en esa me base para este capítulo, otra canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Un año más" del grupo mecano

Les traigo buenas noticias, bueno ante todo una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero es que mi modem murió y tardaron toda una semana en reinstalarme el internet, y cuando fui a un cibercafé desgraciadamente fue para hacer mi tarea y trabajo, -_-U... Pero alégrense :) tomé una decisión que les alegrará el día, como se habrán dado cuenta, subí 4 capítulos, y es que sacando cuentas pues si actualizaba un capítulo por semana iba a terminar de actualizarla por ahí de mayo del proximo año XD y no es por nada pero ya quiero darle fin a esta historia, así que voy a actualizar dos capítulos por semana, con esto alcanzaré a la original por Noviembre más o menos XD y si tenemos suerte para ese entonces ya habré terminado la historia y pasaremos a los siguientes proyectos, empezaré a volver a publicar todas las historias que en algún momento chance y alguien haya visto en alguna pagina de internet, y aclaro de una vez, esas versiones solo serán republicadas :P ya no les invertiré más tiempo en correcciones y demás por que me atrazo en los nuevos proyectos que tengo que créanme tengo mucha tela para cortar y mi mente macabra ya empieza a trabajar, así que ya saben, de ahora en adelante habrá publicación doble y pues ya veremos que pasa.

30 julio 2010

P.D. estos capítulos van dedicados para Marina Acero por su cumpleaños ^^ Felicidades hija mía.

Hikaru Shidou.

27 de junio de 2006


	31. Chapter 31

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Resumen.

De acuerdo nunca hago resúmenes de mis historias, pero siendo ya 31 capítulos de una extensión que nunca sospeché creo que amerita un resumen para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, hasta donde yo supongo, voy a la mitad de la historia, así que esperen los próximos capítulos y francamente espero que sean menos que esta primer parte pero quien sabe jejeje.

La historia comienza con la llegada del grupo de las "Mistical Knights" (un grupo musical de tres chicas, cuya verdadera identidad es desconocida para todo el mundo, simplemente son conocidas con los nombres de Ceres, Windom y Rayearth) al lugar donde se realizarán dos conciertos con motivo de la navidad y el fin de año, al mismo tiempo los integrantes de un nuevo grupo musical llamado "Cephirians" coincide con ellas en la estación, al poco tiempo ambos vocalistas comenzaron a gustarse, Paris y "Wind" a quien conoce con el nombre de Anaís pero como sólo estarán juntos dos semanas, Paris mueve cielo, mar y tierra para ser aceptado como su novio, por otro lado "Ceres" (Marina) se siente atraída por Clef el representante del grupo "Cephirians" quien sólo parece mostrar simpatía por ella, sin embargo, Ascot, tecladista del grupo trata de cortejarla, pero ella parece no estar completamente interesada en él aunque sólo el tiempo dirá si su persistencia logrará mover el corazón de la guitarrista y con cual de los dos chicos prefiere quedarse ella pues según las propias palabras de Marina mientras no tenga un anillo en el dedo anular cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Sin embargo la pareja más enigmática de toda esta historia es la conformada por "Ray" (Lucy), violinista del grupo Mistical quien al parecer tuvo una antigua relación con Latiz el nuevo guitarrista del grupo "Cephirians", él sabe todo acerca de ella sobre todo la historia que oculta tras el sobrenombre de "Petirrojo" del cual sólo contadas personas saben de su existencia.

Los verdaderos nombres de las chicas son Hikaru (Ray), Umi (Ceres) y Fuu (Windom), pero todas han decidido permanecer bajo seudónimos en primer lugar para darle personalidad al grupo de las "Mistical" por consejo de su asesora y representante Caldina y en segundo lugar pero el más importante, las tres son agentes secretas bajo el servicio de Aguila, él se ha encargado de reclutar a estas tres chicas como parte de su equipo de agentes secretos pues todo parece indicar que un par de años atrás había una sección en el cuerpo de policías encargado de investigar casos sumamente complejos, en ese lugar trabajaba Satoru Shidou, hermano mayor de Hikaru y ella era la informante anónima a quien se le dio el sobre nombre de Petirrojo y los únicos que conocían su verdadera identidad eran Aguila y Lantis, ambos agentes activos, uno como superior de Satoru y el otro como agente encubierto dentro de la mafia que en ese momento investigaban. Aunque Hikaru y Lantis habían jurado casarse después de terminar su último caso todos sus planes se vinieron abajo durante los últimos 6 meses de la investigación que culminó con la muerte de muchos agentes entre ellos Satoru y el encarcelamiento del cabecilla de la mafia, el misterio envuelve esos 6 meses que hicieron cambiar completamente la mentalidad de Hikaru, pasando de ser una simple informante a una despiadada asesina protegida por Aguila, y ahora se rehúsa siquiera a hablar con Lantis.

La razón por la que Aguila reclutó a Ceres bajo sus órdenes fue por su notable habilidad con la espada, su encanto de damisela y su aire de nobleza lo cual la volvía una persona sumamente interesante, el motivo de que ella aceptara formar parte fue para vengar la muerte de sus padres, Wind había destacado por su habilidad en computación y podía ser una excelente estratega, su motivación fue la muerte de su hermana mayor.

El caso que había empezado como una simple investigación años atrás y que se dio por cerrado con la muerte de muchos agentes, no fue el final definitivo de la historia, pocos días antes del encarcelamiento del cabecilla, el hombre que fungía como su mano derecha desapareció sin dejar rastro, y uno a uno los integrantes que habían quedado libres murieron de maneras por demás misteriosas y sangrientas, incluso después de sus arrestos, los reportes oficiales decían que habían sido victimas de un ajuste de cuentas, pero todo apunta a una venganza personal del petirrojo, sólo quedan dos personas con vida de esa antigua mafia, Esteban Galtor y Gian pierro Bonaventura de quien se decía era la verdadera cabeza.

Tan pronto como las chicas llegan a la ciudad Ceres y Wind se encargan de ponerse en contacto con Esteban, Ceres acepta ser la carnada para poder atrapar a Esteban conociendo a la perfección su "modus operandi" así que tienen que mezclar los ensayos con su verdadero motivo y todo parece ir muy bien, pero Ray se muestra sumamente nerviosa e inquieta cada que se encuentra con Latiz, quien por su parte trata de hablar con ella por todos los medios pero ella se rehúsa así que decide tener paciencia e investigar a fondo que fue lo que ocurrió en los 6 meses que estuvo ausente, pero para complicar las cosas Águila decide aparecer justo después que Esteban es apresado después del concierto de navidad por haber intentado asesinar a Ceres, quien con la oportuna aparición de Clef logra salvarse, toda la operación se había venido abajo cuando Esteban apareció repentinamente en la fiesta después del concierto, pero para fortuna de Ceres fue Ray quien bebió el sedante que le estaba destinado, poniendo a Ray en un serio predicamento al quedar en manos de Lantis por completo durante un par de horas.

El último concierto de fin de año se aproximaba, Anaís y Paris se encontraban muy enamorados y disfrutando de su reciente noviazgo, mientras que Ceres debe concentrar su atención en otras cosas y dejar de lado a su salvador y a su pretendiente, y es en esta última semana cuando la situación se tensa, todos pueden notar en el ambiente la franca rivalidad entre Águila y Lantis por la atención de Ray, y justamente durante la transmisión de una entrevista de radio a los "Cephirians" Lantis anuncia que Ray era su prometida y que hará todo lo posible por recuperarla, por otro lado Wind y Ceres aceptan ayudar a los Cephirians con una canción pero fue una trampa perfecta pues la única que tocaría con los chicos sería Ray aunque ella no lo supo hasta el final, el concierto se desarrolla sin mayor problema, justo al terminar el concierto de año nuevo Águila decide llevarse a Ray con él, sin avisarle a nadie, pero cuando el tren que tomarían estaba a punto de salir Ray quien observaba a solas el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, logra distinguir en la entrada de la estación la figura de Lantis pero lo único que pueden hacer es verse a los ojos un segundo mientras que el tren se aleja, para separarlos por un largo e indefinido tiempo.

Bueno esto es un resumen bastante corto que es sólo para refrescar un poco su memoria, así que ahora si entremos de lleno al capítulo

Capítulo 31

- "No puedo creerlo, fue Ceres" – pensó Ray cuando se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto en un taxi, al tiempo que observaba detenidamente su teléfono celular que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

- Le enviaste un mensaje a tus amigas no es cierto?

- Sí, cuando estábamos en el hotel, les dije que me dirigía a la estación del tren y que les avisaría tan pronto como llegara a mi destino. – dijo la chica mirando su alrededor con indiferencia. – era lo menos que podía hacer ya que ni siquiera me despedí de ellas.

- Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

- Claro, porque no habría de estarlo.

Águila simplemente desvió la vista, Ray se comportaba de una forma por demás evasiva, era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

- Águila porqué quieres que vaya a casa? – preguntó mirándolo a través del reflejo del vidrio.

- Quiero que descanses un poco, que pases un tiempo con tus hermanos y te despejes de todo.

- Querrás decir, que pase un último momento con mis hermanos y que me despida de ellos cuando me marche no es cierto.

- No puedo detenerte, tú has decidido seguir con esto, pero… has tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora y no sabemos como terminará todo, lo entiendes verdad?

- Sí lo sé – respondió con amargura. – el primer obstáculo es que ni siquiera sabemos donde se encuentra… - diciendo esto bajó la vista y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y un ligero temblor la sacudió, Águila notó ese detalle.

- No vale la pena que evoques antiguos recuerdos – trató de confortarla abrazándola pero ella se retiró un poco le había costado demasiado trabajo olvidar desde el principio.

- Demonios… Latiz fue el último que tuvo contacto con él, quizás él sepa algo. – respondió la chica como si pensara en voz alta.

- Estarías dispuesta a preguntarle? … Aunque... eso podría ahorrarnos mucho tiempo…?

- Y nos obligaría a tener que entablar una larga conversación que no deseo en este momento – respondió suspirando – tendré que pensarlo durante el viaje.

- Gianpierro no es una persona común, debo admitir que se ha escondido sumamente bien, no dudaría que se encuentre en alguna isla o en alguna playa virgen tomando el sol y disfrutando todo su dinero. – dijo Águila.

- Lo encontraré, no debes preocuparte tanto, si pude encontrar a los otros, también podré con él. – dijo mirando el cielo nocturno con seriedad.

Águila sólo volteó a verla, dando por terminada la plática cuando llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto.

***Flash Back***

- Escucha bien Hikaru, para poder seguir un rastro, lo primero que tienes que haces es mantener la calma. – Nova sostenía un dardo mirando un pequeño círculo de tiro al blanco de dos colores, junto a ellas había un escritorio con algunos papeles, se encontraban dentro de la oficina de Satoru.

- Lo sé, siempre hay que tener paciencia, tarde o temprano aparecen las huellas que uno puede seguir.

- Exacto, después de obtener la más mínima pista hay que concentrar todos los sentidos en todo aquello que lo rodea.

- También se le puede pagar a alguien para que te brinde información adicional.

- No está mal – la chica tira el dardo y este se clava muy lejos del centro – Demonios esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creía.

- Je, je, je, no sufras Nova – Hikaru se levantó de la silla giratoria y tomo los dardos de la mano de su amiga. – Es un juego muy simple, encuentras el objetivo, lo enfocas – diciendo esto apuntó hacia el blanco – centras toda tu atención en él y… - volteo a verla – tienes paciencia.

- Quien es el maestro y quien el alumno – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Tiras y… - el dardo se clavó a un par de centímetros del centro – bueno, creo que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Pero tienes mejor puntería que yo. – Nova volvió a tirar otro dardo y este rebotó en el círculo y cayó al suelo – creo que necesito práctica.

- Sí, seguramente – se burló Hikaru y Nova volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados. – como van las cosas con Satoru?

- Te había comentado que tu hermano es un pez muy escurridizo.

- Tan mal están?

- Tengo suerte de trabajar la mayoría de los casos con él, de otra forma ni siquiera lo vería en semanas.

- Pero que yo recuerde ambos salen juntos tres veces por semana.

- Sí, pero es increíble que sólo podamos hablar de casos y más casos, no logro hacer que aparte su mente un poco del trabajo.

- Tranquilízate Nova seguramente encontrarás la oportunidad de atraer su atención hacia ti, siempre has sido experta en eso.

- No es un reclamo, pero todos los hombres que hay en esta oficina se concentran más en los papeles que tienen en su escritorio que en llevar una vida.

- No debería extrañarte, incluso tu lo haces – dijo Hikaru recargándose contra el escritorio. – a mi me parece un trabajo admirable el que hacen y eso requiere de muchas horas. – tomó una hoja que había sobre el escritorio de su hermano - no sólo de investigación sino también de razonamiento, meterse en la mente de un criminal no es cualquier cosa – levantó la vista y le sonrió – considérate afortunada, pasas más tiempo con mi hermano que yo.

Nova se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Parezco una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

- En lo absoluto, me alegro que por lo menos puedas obligar a mi hermano a despegarse de este escritorio tres noches por semana – sonrió Hikaru.

- Y lo tuyo con Lantis?

- Con él las cosas van muy bien – bajó el rostro con una sonrisa y sonrojándose, pero en ese momento entró Alanis en la oficina, miró a las dos chicas y dirigiéndose hacia Nova le entregó unos fólderes.

- Estos son un par de informes que había solicitado Satoru.

- Se los daré en cuanto regrese – sonrió Nova echando una hojeada a los documentos que acababa de recibir, sin percatarse que Alanis y Hikaru se miraban seriamente sólo por un segundo antes que ella saliera de la habitación.

- Nova, porqué Alanis me trata tan fríamente desde que la conocí? nunca me ha sonreído.

- Me extraña que lo preguntes – dijo Nova cambiando de página mientras continuaba con su rápido estudio a los documentos.

- Sé que es la ex novia de Lantis, pero…

- Aunque tu no los hayas separado directamente, Alanis no entenderá eso – levantó la vista mirando a Hikaru y luego hacia Alanis, podía verla a través de las persianas de la oficina – pobre, realmente me da un poco de lastima.

- Lastima?

- Sí, debe ser difícil aceptar que tu pareja pierde completamente el interés por ti no te parece?

- Perdió completamente el interés?

- Todos en la oficina lo supieron, bueno claro que no todos supieron que fue Lantis quien la dejó, ella siempre juró y perjuró que había sido ella quien lo había abandonado.

- Pobre Alanis, eso no lo sabía.

- Se dice que Lantis la abandonó sin más explicación, cuanto tiempo debes esperar para darte cuenta que te abandonaron… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla – un mes sin ninguna clase de comunicación podría ser un tiempo razonable.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Sin embargo, dudo mucho que Lantis hubiera sido tan cobarde como para abandonar a una chica sin darle mayor explicación.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón – sonrió alegremente Hikaru.

En ese momento se escuchó una canción a través de la radio.

Nunca entenderemos nuestra forma de ser

Cuando quiero un beso tú prefieres tomarte un café

Y en cuanto me olvido ya lo vez,

sin más ni más, me das un beso y después te vas

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia.

llorando bajo la lluvia.

Estoy yo

Por uno o por otro siempre estamos igual

Tú quieres la arena y yo prefiero las olas del mar

Y así, perdemos otro día más

Que más nos da, si al final juntos no estamos tan mal.

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia.

llorando bajo la lluvia.

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia

llorando bajo la lluvia

Estoy yo

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio escuchando la letra de la canción.

- Quizás fue tal y como dice la canción, no eran tal para cual – dijo Nova dejando los oficios sobre el escritorio. – tengo hambre que te parece si vamos por algo de comer.

- Sí – dijo Hikaru con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

*** Fin Flash back***

Hikaru simplemente suspiró mientras observaba el cielo negro a través de los cristales de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

- Estoy cansada, creo que dormiré todo el camino en cuanto estemos en el avión.

- Tuviste un día muy pesado, si quieres puedes descansar un poco en lo que abordamos.

- No será necesario, puedo resistir un poco más – sonrió la chica y se acomodó en uno de los asientos mirando el cielo.

Clef se encontraba en la fiesta que se había organizado después del concierto, habían pasado ya un par de horas, la gente se encontraba sumamente alegre y la emoción se respiraba por doquier, gritos, risas, confeti y serpentinas manifestaban toda la felicidad que aún no lograba contenerse, de pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar.

- Diga. – preguntó al contestar mientras se alejaba de todo el ruido.

- Clef - La voz de Latiz respondió del otro lado.

- Latiz? Dónde estás? Estamos en la fiesta en este momento, si te das prisa aún puedes llegar – se burló Clef y Latiz le respondió con una leve risa.

- Me marcho por un tiempo Clef, voy camino a la estación.

- No alcanzaste su tren…? – preguntó Clef con un poco de duda.

- Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera cambiado nada en este momento… me pondré en contacto contigo cuando termine la semana, supongo que para entonces ya tendrás completo el itinerario de las presentaciones.

- Así es, supongo que no podré detenerte en este momento, así que solo te diré que tengas cuidado es peligroso revivir a los muertos.

- No te preocupes de más, no va con tu personalidad. – se burló Latiz.

- Mantente en contacto de acuerdo. – sonrió Clef mientras se despedía de su amigo y después de eso terminó la comunicación cerró los ojos un segundo y apretó el celular como si algo le preocupara.

Latiz se dirigía hacia la estación, acababa de salir del hotel, quizás lo mejor era apartarse el uno del otro hasta que tuviera la suficiente información para poder hablarle de frente.

- "No quisiera lastimarte con algo que pueda decirte" – pensó mientras veía las luces de la ciudad fuera de la ventana.

- Va a casa señor? – preguntó el chofer del taxi.

- Algo así – respondió Latiz sin ninguna emoción.

- Esta es la mejor época para pasar en familia, usted sabe, acaba de hablarme mi hija y uff debería ver todo el escándalo que hizo, pero si personas como yo no trabajáramos mucha gente no podría llegar a sus destinos…

Latiz perdió el interés en la conversación, sentía un vacío muy extraño, se encontraba confundido, había callado todo lo que había querido decirle a Hikaru, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor que había podido hacer en ese momento, por otro lado, quería tenerla de regreso, debía ser paciente y descubrir los secretos que ella guardaba poco a poco para evitar utilizar palabras que pudieran volverse en su contra.

- "siento como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla" – pensó mientras suspiraba débilmente.

- … y mi esposa, huu siempre apoyando todas sus decisiones, mujeres, uno no puede vivir ni con ellas, ni sin ellas, no le parece. – mirando la expresión de Latiz por el retrovisor decidió mejor darle fin a la conversación y subir un poco el volumen del estéreo

Sólo al pensar  
Que cuando no estas me siento diferente  
Cuando estas en mis brazos  
Quiero amarrarte a mi  
Y no entiendo  
Como puedes estar sin mi  
Yo quiero estar contigo  
No se porqué, dime porqué

Ya, ya no puedo mas  
Ya me es imposible soportar  
Otro día más sin verte  
Ven, dame una razón  
Si es algo que no tiene solución  
Es otro día más sin verte

Nada que hacer  
Palabras tal vez que puedan detenerte  
que tengo que decirte  
Para que no te vayas  
No te separes más de mi  
Hazme el favor y dime  
Dime que puedo hacer mi amor

Te tengo y no tengo nada  
Estoy tan cansado de estar separados

Ya, ya no puedo más  
Ya me es imposible soportar  
Otro día más sin verte  
Ven, dame una razón  
Si es algo que no tiene solución  
Es otro día más sin verte

- "Por qué pasó todo esto? Las cosas no debieron ser así" – pensó Latiz tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de la letra de esa canción pero repentinamente cerró los ojos se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Se siente bien?

- Sí – dijo Latiz sin moverse – no es nada serio, sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza. – respondió abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Si usted lo dice…? – Lantis sólo permaneció observando la ciudad.

En ese mismo momento una fiesta se celebraba en honor al recién terminado concierto y el nuevo año que empezaba.

- Brindemos por que este año nuevo nos traiga muchas cosas más y esperemos que sean mucho mejores – sonrió Ceres mientras levantaba su copa, se encontraban platicando con Ascot, Paris y Wind.

- Pues yo sólo espero tener un poco más de tiempo para estar contigo. – le susurró Paris a Wind en el oído.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí por lo menos esta semana, parece que Caldina tiene planes para nosotras después de eso.

- Hablas en serio, Clef también nos ha dado esta semana libre, esto será genial, podemos quedarnos aquí en la ciudad o irnos de vacaciones.

- Sería cuestión de planearlo bien.

- Lancémonos a la aventura.

- Je,je,je estás loco.

- Sería una interesante experiencia.

- Tendré que platicarlo con Ceres.

- Deberías ser un poco más impulsiva.

- Si lo fuera el grupo sería un desastre. – ambos se sonrieron un momento.

- Paris – Clef se acercó a él en ese momento

- Qué sucede Clef?

- Sólo quería que supieras que Latiz se acaba de marchar de la ciudad y se comunicará con nosotros al final de la semana.

- Se fue? Otra vez? No me lo tomes a mal Clef pero creo que llegará a estresarme el tener que perseguir a nuestro guitarrista, no se está tomando en serio las cosas del grupo. – dijo Paris en un tono demasiado serio. – Deberías exigirle un poco más de compromiso.

- Tienen esta semana de vacaciones no veo porqué no puede utilizar su tiempo como mejor le parezca.

- Y qué me dices de los ensayos para este concierto, fueron un desastre.

- Realmente crees eso?

- Bueno, admito que nos hizo un par de favores pero...

- Descuida Paris, sé a lo que te refieres, pero te aseguro que Latiz se ha tomado esto lo más en serio que ha podido, pero debes entender que él no tiene como objetivo ser un artista, de hecho creo que comenzaré a buscar a alguien quien lo reemplace.

- Oye tampoco te estoy diciendo que lo despidas. – se defendió Paris como si presintiera que tarde o temprano la culpa recaería sobre él.

- No lo haré, pero estoy seguro que no durará demasiado tiempo en el grupo.

Paris sólo guardó silencio.

- Pero no te preocupes, encontraré un digno reemplazo ya lo verás – sonrió Clef. – disfruta tu semana de libertad. – dijo por último antes de marcharse.

Paris permaneció algo pensativo después de eso y Wind lo notó.

- Te sucede algo Paris?

- Nada serio, sólo unas pequeñas dificultades en el grupo.

- Hay algún problema?

- No te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda resolver – sonrió Paris.

- _Madam_, me concedería un poco de su tiempo – sonrió Clef mientras se acercaba a Caldina.

- _Monsieur_ creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Yo no estaría del todo seguro – respondió mirando a Ráfaga - quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron usted y sus chicas por nuestro grupo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, veré la mejor forma de cobrar ese favor lo antes posible para evitarnos futuros encuentros.

- Aun así me gustaría poder platicar tranquilamente con usted un par de minutos, tengo entendido que se marchará pronto de la ciudad y no desearía que lo hiciera sin antes haber hablado tranquilamente conmigo.

- Cree que este es el lugar indicado – preguntó Caldina mientras volteaba a ver a Ráfaga y a la multitud de invitados.

- No encontraría un mejor lugar, nadie parece prestarnos la menor atención, aunque claro a su compañero podría molestarle el que les robe un par de minutos.

- Ráfaga podrías dejarnos solos por favor.

- No te perderé de vista – le susurró al darle un beso en la mejilla y luego volteando a ver a Clef.

- Le agradezco este favor – sonrió el representante y Ráfaga se marchó.

- De acuerdo que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Te parece si tomamos asiento, lo que tenemos que platicar es un tema que podría ser cansado discutir de pie.

- Puedo saber de que se trata? – dijo mientras se dirigían hacia un sillón que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del lugar.

- Debo admitir que no te reconocí, eras una de las amigas más importantes de Presea cuando te conocí y me siento avergonzado de no haberte recordado en el primer instante en que te vi.

- Tu lo has dicho sólo era una amiga de Presea, creo que sólo llegamos a vernos una vez y eso fue hace muchos, muchos años.

- Sí, pero aún así, Presea acudía mucho a ti cuando se requería montar un camuflaje.

- Qué puedo decir, es una especie de don el poder ser asesora de imagen, no era nada especial.

- Tal vez, pero te adentramos en nuestro mundo poco a poco.

- No, en eso te equivocas, yo nunca me he visto inmiscuida más allá de lo que me corresponde.

- Ahora trabajas para Águila no es cierto, que es lo que pretenden, tu sabes que es lo que quiere de Hikaru, que es lo que pretende hacer con el grupo de las Mistical.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Presiento que Águila está tratando de reorganizar un grupo igual al que desapareció en aquel terrible accidente.

- Y qué si así fuera? hasta donde recuerdo tenían un muy buen equipo y su trabajo era de admirar.

- Eso era lo que se percibía en el exterior? Vaya... – permaneció pensativo un momento - pero no me gustaría que la historia se repitiera y mucho menos con la hermana menor de Satoru.

- Por qué...? – preguntó Caldina con curiosidad.

- Fueron demasiadas coincidencias aquel día, todo ese caso resultó demasiado complejo a final de cuentas.

- No todas las historias tienden a repetirse Clef.

- Qué es lo que sabes tu de todo esto Caldina, dime que fue lo que supiste de aquel trágico acontecimiento, yo creía estar enterado de todo y en últimas fechas me doy cuenta que sabía mucho menos de lo que creí.

- Yo no sé nada Clef, por favor no quiero hablar de esto.

- Por favor Caldina, ayúdame a entender que pasó en aquella ocasión, porqué ocurrió todo aquello y en aquella forma.

- Lo único que yo supe, fue que Presea iba a retirarse del servicio aunque aun desconozco la razón y poco tiempo antes de hacerlo la mandaron a su última misión.

- Nova también iba a renunciar aunque Satoru la retuvo hasta el día que murió y una semana después la asaltaron y murió, pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido una simple coincidencia.

- Yo sólo sé que Águila era el superior de Satoru y tu eras uno de los muchos investigadores y detectives que tenían.

- Qué está tratando de hacer Águila? tu debes saberlo ya que trabajas para él.

- Las intenciones de Águila las desconozco por completo, no me corresponde a mi saberlo de cualquier forma, sólo fui contratada como representante de las Mistical Knights.

- El caso de Esteban me parece que no es simplemente un hecho aislado o me equivoco? – dijo Clef aventurándose un poco en la conversación, Caldina no respondió. – es demasiada coincidencia nuevamente que Ceres se haya visto inmiscuida con un hombre que por mucho tiempo tratamos de encerrar en una prisión y que nunca pudimos hacerlo, mucho más cuando Hikaru... quiero decir Ray se encuentra inmiscuida, parece más una venganza. – dijo Clef sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Caldina.

- Vaya así que le haces honor a tu antiguo puesto de detective no? – sonrió Caldina. – toda esta conversación es muy interesante Clef pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto, además que no sé cual será el futuro de las chicas, por el momento estamos muy concentradas en nuestra gira supongo que ya lo sabes, y con respecto a ese tal Esteban deberías mejor hablar con Ceres o con Ray.

- No servirá de nada, sabes perfectamente que no se puede decir ni una sola palabra de las misiones en las que uno se encuentra implicado.

- Entonces estás haciendo todo incorrectamente, se supondría que deberías envolverme en una plática sin revelar tus verdaderas intenciones.

- No podría abordarte en una conversación así aunque me lo propusiera, estoy en franca desventaja desde el inesperado reencuentro de Águila y Lantis además perdería menos tiempo hablándote de frente, estamos en una fiesta y no será bueno que pasemos todo la noche platicando tu pareja se puede molestar conmigo – sonrió Clef.

- No puedo ayudarte en lo que quieres Clef.

- De acuerdo, sólo dale un mensaje a Ray de mi parte.

- Por qué todo mundo me ve cara de mensajera.

- Je,je,je quizás eres la mejor para ese puesto – Caldina no pareció muy contenta con el comentario. – Sólo dile que recuerde que su hermano nunca quiso verla en peligro. – fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse dejando a Caldina un poco pensativa - espero que siga pasando una encantadora velada, _mademoiselle_.

- Ray – susurró simplemente cerrando un segundo los ojos hasta que Ráfaga se acercó a ella.

- Estás muy pensativa.

- Tengo un pequeño dilema moral. – respondió Caldina levantando la vista hacia Ráfaga – pero por el momento me olvidaré de él, te parece si nos divertimos y cambiamos de tema.

- Claro.

**Notas de Autora: **

Nombre de la canción "_Otro Día Mas Sin Verte" _ de Jon Secada, y _"llorando bajo la lluvia"_ de Mónica Naranjo.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

14 de octubre del 2006


	32. Chapter 32

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 32

- Marina te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Ascot de repente.

- Claro, cuál?

- Tienes algún plan para esta semana? – preguntó Ascot mirando a la chica.

- No realmente no tengo

- Bueno nosotros vamos a tener esta semana libre, así que me preguntaba si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

- Ahora que lo mencionas, nosotras también vamos a tener una semana libre, estoy segura que Wind ya estará planeando algo con Paris y en lo que respecta a Ray tendremos suerte si la vemos cuando se reanude el calendario de actividades, así que definitivamente me debes un par de invitaciones por todas las veces que tuviste que cubrir a tu amigo. – dijo Marina guiñándole un ojo.

- Entonces podemos quedarnos y aprovechar la ciudad esta semana. – respondió un poco sonrojado.

- No estaría mal, podría relajarme como cualquier chica de mi edad y podríamos ir a pasear al cine, ir a cenar y descansar al tiempo que nos distraemos.

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces es un trato, me quedaré en el hotel una semana más, a menos que Wind desee hacerme compañía, pero esto es una fiesta y hay que amanecer con el año nuevo. – sonrió Ceres mientras levantaba su copa – Por el año nuevo – dijo mientras empinaba completamente su copa. – no suelo tomar, pero este cóctel está realmente delicioso, así que tendrás que cuidarme esta noche entendido – dijo con una suave sonrisa y Ascot sonrió al ver a la chica tan alegre.

- Lantis! – un grito proveniente de su espalda le hizo voltear un segundo, Primavera lo saludaba alegremente mientras se acercaba, se detuvo un poco sólo por saber que se lo ofrecía a la chica.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando la chica se detuvo frente a él.

- Piensas seguirla? – preguntó la chica pero él simplemente la miró extrañado. – a Ray, piensas seguirla?

- No – respondió sin agregar más.

- Por favor, si te vi salir tras ella después del concierto, tenemos unas fotos muy buenas de ese último encuentro, pero me extraña que hayas regresado por tus cosas al hotel después de eso, debiste comprar un boleto para el siguiente tren, pero creo que con las fotos que tengo será suficiente para ser noticia de primera plana mañana no lo crees – dijo la chica con malicia.

Lantis detuvo sus pasos.

- Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó sin voltear a verla.

- Quiero saber a donde se dirige el guitarrista de los Cephirians es todo – dijo Primavera inocentemente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió mirándola de reojo, su mirada era seria pero no le inspiraba ningún temor a la chica.

- Tus fans podrían estarte esperando para cuando llegues a tu destino, eso te daría algo más de fama no te parece.

- No la necesito – terminó mientras continuaba hacia la entrada de la estación.

- Vas a seguirla verdad – volvió a decir la chica en un tono un poco molesto.

- Sí así fuera, a ti que más te da – dijo y la chica se puso verde de coraje.

- Pero te rechaza, por qué te gusta tanto si puedes tener a la chica que quieras – respondió casi inconcientemente y luego se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Lantis se detuvo y volteó a verla, permaneció unos segundos mirándola a los ojos centrando toda su atención en ella, Primavera se sonrojó casi de inmediato y terminó por desviar la vista, finalmente él sonrió.

- No lo entenderías – dijo dando la vuelta.

- Qué? De qué hablas?

- Te aconsejo que no trates de intimar con los artistas, podrías caer en tu propia trampa y volverte exclusiva de tu competencia.

- Espera Lantis! – gritó la chica pero no tuvo el valor para poder seguirlo. – Ella ya tiene a alguien más.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera un segundo, pero no detuvo sus pasos, lo mejor era no pensar en lo que por el momento no tendría solución.

- Lo sé. – susurró para si mismo.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento

quema y moja por igual  
ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Un beso gris un beso blanco  
todo depende del lugar  
que yo me fui eso esta claro  
pero tu recuerdo no se va  
siento tus labios en las noches de verano  
allí están cuidándome en mi soledad  
pero a veces me quiere matar

Hikaru se retrasó un poco en la fila mientras miraba el cielo, podría ver el cielo ligeramente más claro, en un par de minutos amanecería, Águila llamó su atención y ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, le extendió los boletos y una azafata se encargó de recibirlos, comprobando los datos de abordaje, con una sonrisa le mostró a Águila los números de asiento, pero Hikaru volteó a ver el cielo, suspiró al tiempo que Águila la tomaba de la mano para guiarla al interior del pasillo, una última mirada al cielo.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

A veces gris a veces blanco todo depende del lugar  
que tu te fuiste eso es pasado  
se que te tengo que olvidar  
pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos  
ahí esta paque pienses mucho en mi  
no dejes de pensar en mi

Lantis tomaba su lugar acomodando su guitarra en el asiento junto a él, y por un momento sintió una extraña alegría en el pecho, pese a todo, ella se encontraba bien y aunque no le gustara admitirlo él único que podía cuidarla en ese momento era Águila.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como aguacero  
rompe fuerte sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Águila terminó de acomodar sus cosas en la sección de primera clase, Hikaru se encontraba mirando inquieta el cielo.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No – sonrió la chica – quizás veamos el amanecer en el aire – dijo alegremente y Águila le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Es probable pero preferiría que descansaras.

- Descuida, lo haré – volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente mientras se preguntaba si realmente esta sería la última vez que vería a Lantis.

Piensa en mi  
es antídoto y veneno el corazón  
te hace bien  
que quema y moja, que viene y va  
tu donde estas?  
atrapado entre los besos y el adiós

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como aguacero de mayo  
rompe fuerte sobre mi  
y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Lantis miraba el cielo pensando en ella solamente, Hikaru por su parte también miraba el cielo y por más que lo negara seguía pensando en él, pero finalmente sonrió por qué a pesar de todo había podido verlo nuevamente y descubrir que estaba bien.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí lerolei lerolei  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi

rompe el corazón  
quema y moja por igual  
se que te tengo que olvidar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Marina reía alegremente mientras Ascot trataba de sostenerla de camino a su habitación, Paris y Anaís los seguían de cerca.

- Jejeje, deberían quedarse un rato más con nosotros chicos, la noche es joven y esto aún no termina.

- Creo que has bebido demasiado Marina. – dijo Ascot mientras seguía de cerca a la chica quien trataba por todos los medios de caminar por su propio pie.

- Vamos, sólo es alcohol mañana estaré como nueva después de dormir toda la mañana – les sonrió.

- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses por el momento Marina – dijo Anaís, mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta.

- Vaya que aguafiestas, creí que ese era el papel de Lucy.

- Ascot podrías dejar a Marina en una de las camas yo me encargaré del resto.

- Sí, con mucho gustó – dijo el joven siguiendo de cerca a Marina quien a regañadientes entró en la habitación.

- Nos veremos mañana – sonrió Paris agradeciendo los últimos minutos a solas con Anaís.

- Desde luego, tendré mi maleta lista al medio día, al menos podré dejar a Marina conciente para esa hora, o eso espero. – sonrió Anaís.

- Entonces te veré mañana al medio día, quizás podamos llevarla a desayunar algo y dejarla con Ascot.

- "O con Clef" – pensó Anaís, y se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de sentir la presencia de Ascot nuevamente.

- Tienen planes para mañana – dijo el chico mirándolos.

- Pensamos ir a la playa, te invitaríamos pero creo que mejor te dejo a solas esta semana con Marina – sonrió Paris abrazando a Anaís por la cintura y recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica. – Espero que puedas hacer algún avance con ella en este tiempo.

- Quizás – dijo Ascot cabizbajo.

- No dejes de intentarlo, Marina no es una chica tan complicada como piensas – sonrió Anaís y separándose de Paris entró en la habitación. – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron los chicos al unísono y la puerta se cerró.

- En verdad se irán a la playa.

- Sí, tengo un par de amigos en una playa cercana, no me parece mala idea ir a saludar y de paso disfrutar de unos días junto a Anaís.

- Bueno entonces te deseo lo mejor para esta semana.

- Gracias pero no lo necesito, todo será magnífico.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Marina ya había aceptado que saliéramos un par de veces esta semana – dijo sonrojándose.

- Perfecto, sería interesante que todos los miembros de las bandas se unieran – sonrió Paris pero luego de pensar en la pareja de Lucy y Latiz cambió su expresión – bueno creo que eso sería imposible, pero sería todo un acontecimiento, pero será mejor ir a dormir si queremos levantarnos temprano.

- Tú lo has dicho.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Marina se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su cama mirando a Anaís con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me merezco un oscar por mi actuación o qué? – sonrió Umi.

- No deberías ser tan cruel con Ascot. Él sólo quiere agradarte.

- No es que sea desagradable, pero presentía que tu tendrías planes para mañana temprano y que mejor forma de irnos de una fiesta que cuando uno está o muy cansado o demasiado alcoholizado.

- No pudiste optar por la primera opción.

- Y dejar a los medios sin una historia, imagínate, Ascot me saca en tan mal estado de la fiesta que tiene que llevarme cargando a la limosina y aunque claro ustedes venían con nosotros, no dejarán de especular si somos o no pareja.

- Y supongo que tú serás feliz con la atención que se te prestará a partir de ahora los medios.

- Claro, ya tuvieron suficiente atención sobre ustedes.

- Umi me marcharé con Paris unos días a la playa – dijo Fuu tan pronto como dejó sus cosas en el tocador.

- Me parece una idea sensacional Fuu, aprovecha todo lo que puedas esta semana porque quien sabe cuando vuelvas a ver a tu príncipe azul, te diría que te acompañaría para arruinarte el momento, pero para tu fortuna no está de más que permanezca aquí estos días y vea como se desarrolla el caso de Esteban, después iré a casa el fin de semana para ver como ha manejado los negocios mi tío, espero poder ponerme al corriente con todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Estarás muy ocupada esta semana.

- No del todo, pero te adelanto, que Ascot y Clef se quedarán en el hotel, así que quizás me divierta con ambos.

- Eres muy mala con ellos.

- No es mi culpa que me guste Clef y me pretenda Ascot.

- Ah, entonces admites que Clef te gusta.

- No veo por que no habría de admitirlo, Clef es bastante atractivo, pero siempre parece estar en otro mundo como si quisiera mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la realidad, así que tengo un interesante caso que quiero resolver y de paso conviviré con ambos y trataré da aclarar de una vez por todas lo que siento por cada uno.

- Por que no lo habías hecho antes?

- Por que era mucho más divertido escuchar tu historia con Paris, o tratar de molestar a Ray, que puedo decir, me perdí de vista un poco, pero ya no más. – sonrió Umi. – supongo que partirás mañana temprano así que te recomiendo descansar, si estoy en lo correcto, Ray tardará muchas horas en ponerse en contacto con nosotras.

- A dónde crees que hayan ido?

- A casa

- A casa?

- Nos espera un final muy drástico Fuu, recuerda que después que atrapemos a Gian Pierro, tendremos que decidir si nos quedamos definitivamente en el grupo o queremos volver a nuestra vida con nuestras respectivas secuelas, ya no habrá marcha atrás después de eso.

- Yo quizás desista, aún tengo a mis padres y no me gustaría que sufrieran de más por mí.

- Jhm, eres afortunada, yo creo que seguiré, de cualquier forma no tengo nada más interesante en mi vida en este momento, quizás administrar el negocio que me legaron mis padres – dijo esto mirando a Fuu con tristeza – no puedo dejar que sus vidas se desperdicien dejando caer en banca rota la empresa verdad. – una lágrima parecía amenazar con salir de los brillantes ojos azules de la chica.

- Umi – Fuu se sentó junto a ella.

- Perdóname Fuu, es que el año nuevo me afectó, tal vez el alcohol, la fiesta, la emoción, me hizo recordar tantas cosas, que creía haber superado.

- Tranquila, si necesitas llorar, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí y Hikaru también.

- Ja, Hikaru parece tener heridas mucho más profundas que las mías, sólo me duele, el que no pueda abrirme su corazón…

- Es cuestión de tiempo.

- Sí, es cuestión de tiempo. – sonrió Umi – pero mejor nos dormimos de una vez o mañana no podrás levantarte – dijo levantándose y secándose las lágrimas. – no te preocupes por mi, soy una chica mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco, y me quedaré con dos buenos guarda espaldas.

- Hablando de Guardaespaldas, dónde se metió Zaz?

- Seguramente encontró alguna chica bonita y se fue tras ella, sabe perfectamente que ante Águila, no tiene la menor posibilidad con Hikaru.

Wind negó con la cabeza pero prefirió no decir nada más, se levantó y se puso su piyama para meterse en la cama.

- Buenas noches Umi.

- Qué descanses Fuu.

Clef se encontraba completamente solo en su habitación sentado en su cama mantenía sus dedos entrelazados, como si algo le preocupara, lucía pensativo, la fiesta había terminado, los chicos se habían divertido y eso le alegraba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, en ese momento sólo en mitad de la noche podía ser que alguno de esos antiguos recuerdos lo asaltara en mitad de los sueños.

- Presea – susurró dejando escapar el nombre del fantasma que más pesaba dentro de su alma, hubiera querido poder hacer más por ella, pero nunca pudo siquiera corresponder debidamente a sus sentimientos.

- "Siempre fue primero el trabajo, siempre había cualquier cosa antes que tu, siempre hubo cualquier infinidad de cosas o pretextos antes que tu, supuse que siempre estarías ahí, que siempre responderías con esa linda sonrisa "Debes cumplir con tu deber" porqué nunca me exigiste un poco más de atención, porqué siempre dejaste que pusiera a todos antes que a ti."

Observó el lugar, le pareció tan indiferente.

- Ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti, que llevar flores a tu tumba – se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos. – discúlpame por todo. – diciendo esto se recostó exhalando profundamente al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con un brazo, el cansancio hizo presa de él y terminó por dormirse.

Te ame

Más de lo normal y pensé

Que nuestro amor era infinito

Como el universo y hoy se reduce a un verso

No sé ni donde ni como estaré ahora que te has ido

Mi corazón, se fue contigo no sé,

no sé que hacer conmigo

- Cuanto tiempo más lo esperarás – dijo Águila sentado en el borde de la cama de Hikaru, ella simplemente miraba el aire mecer las hojas de un árbol fuera de su ventana, su mirada se mostraba inexpresiva y sin brillo, se encontraba absorta estudiando el paisaje nocturno fuera de la ventana, quizás pronto llovería.

- "Cuanto tiempo debes esperar para darte cuenta que te abandonaron…" El que sea necesario. – susurró mientras le parecía recordar esas mismas palabras de labios de alguien más – "un mes sin ninguna clase de comunicación podría ser un tiempo razonable" El tiempo que sea necesario – volvió a susurrar y Águila simplemente desvió la vista y salió de la habitación, en ese momento una liguera lluvia comenzó a caer en el exterior.

Hikaru volteó a verlo cuando la puerta se cerró, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, la abrió ligeramente.

- Sí doctor, sigue igual… – Águila hablaba por teléfono. – …tiempo? Ya pasaron dos meses… …sí, últimamente cada que sale en la noche todo el día siguiente lo pasa así… ...creo que es más que una etapa.

Hikaru escuchaba la conversación mientras Águila se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo sabía que se encontraba hablando con su médico particular, quizás incluso él sabría de cual era el propósito de sus salidas nocturnas.

- Sí, su hermano está al tanto de que ella permanece conmigo, pero no puedo dejar que la vea en días como este, tampoco sería justo para él… – dijo Águila.

- Satoru – susurró Hikaru y recobró un poco el brillo de sus ojos.

- …No, de Lantis no hemos tenido noticias… …es probable que no lo volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo, lo localizamos pero no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros aún y creo que sería lo mejor, todo esto ocurrió por su culpa…

- Lantis. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cerró la puerta.

Quiero olvidar que algún día me hiciste feliz

Pero es inútil fingir no puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti.

La vida después de ti, es un castigo, sin fin.

Y no sobreviviré, mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo.

Antes y después de ti.

Nada, es igual, para mi,

me obligo a vivir en duelo

y no sobreviviré, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo.

Así es la vida, la vida después de ti.

- "dudo mucho que Lantis hubiera sido tan cobarde como para abandonar a una chica sin darle mayor explicación" – Esa voz seguía martillando dentro de su cabeza.

- Lantis – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo recargándose contra la puerta, podía ver como la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

- Lantis – abrazó sus piernas sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían el camino de sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla, observaba el cielo, los truenos y rayos inundaban la habitación por segundo pero ella se mostraba inexpresiva.

- "Cuanto tiempo debes esperar…" – suspiró mientras recordaba esas palabras, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo rodando por su rostro. – Lantis – finalmente su rostro comenzó a expresar su profunda tristeza y bajando el rostro su visión se nubló por completo y dejó salir todo su dolor a través de sus lágrimas, aún olía a sangre, las vendas de su cuerpo le decían que aún no se había repuesto del todo y finalmente después de muchos días pudo llorar todo hasta que no pudo más.

Diré que esto no está matándome

Pero eso no es cierto, me he vuelto

tu fantasma eterno

que habita en tu recuerdo y así,

lo que un día fue ya no es,

maldita mi suerte solo,

en sueños verte, de amarte,

de amarte y de perderte

Quiero olvidar que algún día, me hiciste feliz.

Pero es inútil fingir, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, vivir sin ti.

La vida después de ti, es un castigo, sin fin.

Y no sobreviviré, mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo.

Antes y después de ti.

Nada, es igual, para mi,

me obligo a vivir en duelo

y no sobreviviré, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo.

Así es la vida, la vida después de ti.

- Hikaru – Águila movió ligeramente a la chica tratando de hacerla despertar.

- Hm? – ella abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentada en un asiento de primera clase, las luces habían sido apagadas para comodidad de los pasajeros. – ocurre algo?

- Hablabas en sueños – dijo Águila desviando la vista.

- En serio? Qué decía? – dijo la chica un poco sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Susurrabas su nombre – dijo Águila mientras le pasaba su mano por uno de sus ojos, tenía los restos de una lágrima.

- Lo siento, nuevamente lo he hecho. – respondió completamente apenada.

- Sólo intenta relajarte, el viaje de regreso a casa es largo y tendremos que hacer un par de escalas, vuelve a dormir.

- Lo haré. – dijo pero bajó la vista. – Iré al baño un momento – se levantó sin que su compañero le respondiera y cuando entró al pequeño baño del avión se miró en el espejo y respiró, ahora que se encontraba camino a casa parecía que sus peores recuerdos y fantasmas volvían a la vida, sé mojó un poco el rostro tratando que las lágrimas no dejaran marca alguna pero mientras se secaba el rostro se miró a los ojos y el flash de un rostro llegó a su mente un hombre de ojos verdes y su mirada cambió a una de completo odio.

***Flash Back***

- Señorita Shidou, le pido perdón por lo que le ha ocurrido hasta ahora – un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes se acercó a su rostro con una sincera expresión de disculpa.

La joven abrió ligeramente los ojos, se sentía cansada, extremadamente cansada, le dolía el cuerpo y el simple hecho de respirar era un terrible sufrimiento y sentía que se ahogaba.

- Nuestra intención nunca fue hacerle daño – dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos, su cabello castaño le cubrió el rostro un segundo. – pero debe comprender que lo que usted ha hecho no estuvo bien, nos pone en una situación sumamente comprometedora. – sonrió el hombre abriendo los ojos.

- Malditos. – dijo la chica tratando de respirar lo más despacio posible para no ahogarse.

- Una linda chica como usted no debería decir cosas tan feas, me hiere en lo más profundo de mí ser, todo habría sido muy simple si usted sólo hubiera cooperado.

- Lantis – susurró la chica recargando su cabeza de lado y soltando un par de lágrimas.

- Oh, no, no llore, le confesaré un secreto – se acercó al rostro de la chica – hemos encontrado a su novio y le tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala – sonrió alegremente el hombre, Hikaru volteó a verlo lentamente.

- La buena es que su novio se está tomando unas interesantes vacaciones sin nuestro consentimiento, pero descuide no son tan serias para que no podamos perdonarlo – sonrió - y la mala, es que quizás no le guste saber con quien esta. – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Cállate, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra de tu parte. – dijo desviando la vista, se encontraba atada a la cabecera de la cama, la misma que le había servido para dormir todo ese tiempo, quería moverse pero no podía.

- Aún no he decidido que haré con usted, así que le pido que conserve sus energías y descanse, si se le ofrece cualquier cosa puede llamarme, soy Gian pierro – sonrió el hombre mientras se alejaba y cerrando la puerta de su prisión temporal la dejó completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad.

- Lantis - volvió a cerrar los ojos, llorando hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

***Flash Back***

- Te voy a encontrar Gian Pierro, y cuando lo haga, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. – estrujó el papel que tenía en la mano hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos y poco después regresó a su asiento.

**Notas de autora: **

Canción "Tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin y "La vida después de ti" de LU.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

25 de diciembre del 2006


	33. Chapter 33

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 33

Paris y Anaís se encontraban paseando por la orilla de una playa, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido verde limón y un sombrero, mientras qué el llevaba unos pantalones cafés cortos y una camiseta de color amarillo mostaza, ambos se sentaron sobre la arena un segundo escuchando el romper de las olas.

- - Quien diría que podríamos estar tan tranquilos?

- - No es para menos, hemos trabajado mucho, unas vacaciones siempre son bien merecidas – sonrió Anaís mientras observaba el mar.

- - Si pues a mi me alegra aún más poder tomar esas merecidas vacaciones a tu lado – dijo mirándola con una alegre sonrisa, Anaís no volteó a verlo pero el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas le indicaba que se encontraba contenta. - Por que no quisiste compartir la habitación conmigo – continuó de pronto haciendo que Anaís cerrara los ojos con un poco de indignación.

- - En primer lugar, por que no estamos casados, sólo somos novios, además llevamos muy poco tiempo siéndolo.

- - Hay chicas que morirían por compartir la habitación conmigo – sonrió mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

- - Entonces podrías haber venido con alguna de ellas. – le sonrió Anaís con malicia y Paris simplemente puso una expresión seria.

- - De acuerdo tu ganas – dijo finalmente suspirando. – pero puedo visitarte esta noche? – preguntó con una irónica sonrisa

- - Definitivamente no – dijo Anaís entre la burla y la sonrisa.

- - Insisto que muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

- - Y muchos más por estar en el tuyo – volvió a contestar con una sonrisa.

- - Ese es un golpe muy bajo. – respondió por primera vez con seriedad.

- - Yo sólo contesto la ofensiva. – respondió un poco seria y se levantó y Paris se levantó tras ella y abrazándola por la cintura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- - Te vez muy linda cuando te enojas – sonrió mirándola – solo estaba jugando.

- - No creo compartir tu sentido del humor. – respondió aún más seria.

- - Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones – dijo Paris con una carita triste y Anaís volteó a verlo.

- - Te costará caro – sonrió la chica.

- - No habíamos dejado a Marina en la ciudad? creo que su espíritu se ha manifestado en ti.

- - Quizás hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas – sonrió Anaís. – pero deberás llevarme a cenar a algún lugar caro.

- - Bueno mis ingresos no son tan espectaculares como los tuyos pero creo que podré hacer algo al respecto, has visto "la Dama y el Vagabundo"

- - No pienso comer sobras en un callejón. – se burló Anaís.

- - No era esa la idea, estaba pensando más bien en una cena romántica con velas y demás. – respondió apenado mientras cerraba los ojos por la idea que se había formado Anaís

- - Je, je, je, lo sabía, sólo jugaba. – respondió la chica en el mismo tono que Paris había empleado antes.

- - Graciosa – dijo Paris un poco indignado pero al ver la sonrisa de Anaís terminó dándole un beso en los labios.

- - Por cierto, como crees que le esté yendo a Marina, no parecía tener muy buen aspecto cuando nos fuimos.

- - No me extraña a como regresó ayer de la fiesta.

- - No tomó tanto alcohol

- - No me refiero a la cantidad, sino a la calidad, nunca antes había probado un vino tan malo – respondió Paris sacando la lengua.

- - Ahora eres catador? – se burló Anaís.

- - Bueno durante mi larga experiencia en la vida… no, pero de algo si estoy seguro, con lo poco o mucho que haya tomado tu amiga está más que justificado su dolor de cabeza.

- - Pobrecita.

- - Descuida, Ascot se quedó al pendiente de ella, además los dejamos con un delicioso _"room service"_ no esperarás que me apiade de ellos en esas circunstancia o sí?

- - Crees que Ascot cuidará bien de Marina?

- - No la habría podido dejar en mejores manos. – sonrió Paris.

- - Realmente no sé si podré confiar en tu palabra – dijo Anaís con ironía.

- - No confiaría en nadie más que en mi. – sonrió Paris y Anaís comenzó a reír – me gustas cuando te ríes.

- - Eso ya lo habías dicho antes.

- - En serio?... Realmente no importa, me gustarás siempre.

- - Te recordaré eso en 10 años. – se burló Anaís.

- - Cuando tu cargues a un pequeño bebé en tus brazos y le llames la atención a Paris Junior.

- - Ja,ja,ja, si que tienes mucha imaginación.

- - O tal vez podría ser una pequeña princesa llamada Anaís.

- - Kuu – susurró Anaís.

- - Qué dijiste?

- - Ese será el nombre de mi primera hija – sonrió Anaís con un dejo de tristeza y aunque Paris lo notó sólo sonrió sin preguntar nada, "ya habrá tiempo para todo" pensó. – y donde piensas que tendremos esa romántica cena italiana con velas y vino de primera?

- - En mi habitación, donde más – sonrió Paris, mirando como los ojos de Anais se entrecerraban expresándole que definitivamente estaba loco de remate si pensaba que entraría en su habitación en su compañía. - Bueno al menos lo intenté – respondió el chico con una ligera gota en la frente.

- - Me muero! quiero una aspirina, o un golpe que me noquee lo que sea – dijo Marina cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo – no vuelvo a tomar. – sentenció la chica.

- - Acabas de tomar una aspirina, creo que si tuvieras algo más en el estómago que solo alcohol podría quitársete un poco el malestar – diciendo eso Marina retiró su brazo viendo como Ascot tenía un tenedor frente a sus labios con algo de comida – di "AAAA"

- - Aammmm... esto está delicioso – dijo mientras dejaba que Ascot la consintiera. El chico se encontraba de rodillas junto a la cama mirándola con una sonrisa mientras ella se deleitaba con el platillo.

- - No piensas comer nada? – preguntó al saber que no había probado el bocadillo.

- - Primero quiero asegurarme de que tu comas algo para que se te quite tu dolor de cabeza o Anaís no me lo perdonará.

- - Eres un amor Ascot, pero no es necesario que me consientas así – decía esto mientras pensaba "pero no dejes de hacerlo" – además no deberías preocuparte de esos dos, se fueron a la playa sin siquiera preocuparse por mi bienestar, seguramente en este momento estarán disfrutando de los rayos del sol, adquiriendo un bronceado que estoy segura me dará tanta envidia que tendré que gastar mucho dinero en una cámara de bronceado.

- - Je,je,je, entonces crees que debimos acompañarlos?

- - No, tampoco podría hacer eso – dijo Marina mientras que Ascot volvía a extenderle el tenedor con otro bocado que degustó sin dejar de pensar al respecto de su "querida amiga".

- - Es divertido alimentarte en estas condiciones, aunque deberías tomar menos alcohol. – dijo Ascot tratando de retomar un poco el tema.

- - Era el vino más barato que pudieron conseguir, no esperes mucho de mi cuerpo acostumbrado a cosas de buena calidad – dijo Marina mientras se cubría hasta la boca con la sábana y lo miraba con ojitos de borrego.

- - Jejeje, eres muy graciosa lo sabías.

- - Claro, soy el alma de las Mistical no te lo había comentado – sonrió Marina. – No sé que harían sin mi.

- - Además de ser su diosa guitarrista.

- - Bueno, su guitarrista tampoco es tan malo, bastante frío pero ese es otro tema, a donde piensas llevarme hoy en la tarde – sonrió Marina.

- - Piensas que salgamos en tu condición.

- - Vamos, no pienso encerrarme todo el día, aunque sea una vuelta a las tiendas del Lobby, pero sácame de aquí - dijo la chica mirándolo con carita de suplica.

- - No es necesario que pongas esa cara – se sonrojó Ascot – iremos a donde quieras.

- - Sabes que eres realmente lindo cuando te sonrojas así. – sonrió Marina burlándose un poco del chico quien sólo agachó la cabeza al sentir la mirada de Marina sobre ella. – Por cierto, me pregunto si Caldina ya se habrá marchado o seguirá todavía en el hotel? – dijo levantando la mirada en forma de duda.

- - Yo vi cuando se iba, cuando bajé a hablar con Clef hace un rato.

- - Clef estaba en el Lobby?

- - Sí, está preparando la presentación que hará en la reunión que tiene con los ejecutivos de la disquera, supongo que será para los conciertos que daremos para la promoción del disco.

- - Ah ya veo, entonces Clef estará por aquí esta semana verdad? – dijo Marina inocentemente, pero su pregunta llevaba una doble intención

- - Sí, así es.

- - Tal vez lo invite a cenar una noche de estas, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle.

Ascot no dijo nada, no podía pedirle a Marina que lo invitara a la cena, pero por otro lado la mención de su representante dentro de la conversación le despertó un cierto sentimiento de celos que fundados o infundados no pudo evitar.

- - Acaso te gusta Clef?

- - JA, JA, JA, JA – Marina soltó una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó la pregunta – claro que no, como crees? – sonrió la chica aunque interiormente una gran gota de sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. – cambiemos de tema, no vale la pena hablar de eso – agregó tragando saliva y cambiando rápidamente el tema. – tienen alguna idea para las canciones de su próximo disco

- - Bueno entre Paris y yo hacemos las canciones pero estamos más concentrados en la promoción de este primero.

- - Siempre hay que ir un paso adelante Ascot, recuerda eso.

- - No se puede forzar a la inspiración, pero si, ya tenemos un par de canciones que no entraron en este disco, pero será cuestión de ver que dice el equipo.

- - Y Latiz no participa en la elaboración de canciones?

- - Bueno preferimos no involucrarlo tanto en el grupo con eso de las canciones, da un poco de miedo su actitud.

- - En eso tienes razón pero no crees que pueda tener alguna buena idea, después de todo deberían integrarlo más a la banda para que pueda ser un trabajo de conjunto.

- - Tenemos muchos problemas en ese punto, es más escurridizo que un pescado, creo que tu misma te has dado cuenta, se fue después del concierto de año nuevo sin siquiera avisar.

- - Mejor no te digo a quien se parece – dijo molesta Marina cruzándose de brazos – tal para cual.

- - Pero al menos ustedes no tienen problemas con Lucy, ella siempre está presente y apoyando a su grupo.

- - Acaso Latiz no?

- - No es eso, si apoya al grupo, de hecho fue el quien hizo los arreglos de la canción para Ray, aunque bueno, no se puede decir que no se esperaba eso de él.

- - Sí, tienes razón, es romántico no te parece, que aunque ella parece no prestarle atención, el que haya hecho los arreglos únicamente para ella...

Mientras hablaban acerca de sus compañeros Ascot simplemente pensaba "Genial, por primera vez estoy a solas con Marina y no puedo enfocar la platica en ella"

- - Sería bueno hacer algún plan para juntarlos. – sonrió maliciosamente Marina.

- - Mejor no empeores las cosas Marina, ellos parece que tienen su propia forma de ver su problema.

- - Tanto miedo le tienen a Latiz, bueno yo también no sé de que sería capaz Ray si hiciera algo para dejarla a solas con Latiz, pero tampoco creo que sea tan grave.

De pronto el silencio se hizo entre los dos, primero por que cada uno pensaba en la reacción de sus compañeros y poco después por que se apenaron de volver a entablar una conversación.

- - Marina...? – preguntó Ascot un poco sonrojado.

- - Sí – respondió la chica un poco despistada pero captando la situación se sintió un poco incómoda.

- - Mejor platícame algo de ti – sonrió Ascot haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- - Algo de Mi?

- - Sí, cuéntame el tipo de información que todo fan desearía saber y que nadie sabe.

- - Bueno... – pensó por un momento que quizás debía mantener en secreto su identidad pero tampoco podía no contarle nada a Ascot quien parecía tan interesado en saber de ella. – bueno, te contaré sólo un poco por que son cosas que no me agradan recordar.

Ascot parpadeó un poco confundido pero no interrumpió.

- - Yo, me volví parte del grupo después de la muerte de mis padres – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- - Lo siento.

- - Descuida, creo que el ser parte del grupo me ha servido para superar muchas cosas y para olvidarme un poco de mis problemas.

- - Fue tu salvavidas por decirlo de alguna forma.

- - Así es – sonrió Marina. – además siempre había querido ser una estrella, quizás, todo se dio en el momento preciso, pero creo que es todo lo que diré de mi – sonrió nuevamente – no quiero aventurarme a que mi representante se enfade conmigo si llegas a divulgar mis secretos en una borrachera.

- - Yo no hago esas cosas – se volteó un poco sonrojado y molesto.

- - Quizás algún día te haga la maldad sólo para ver que actitud tomarías. – acercando su rostro un poco lo miró a los ojos poniendo realmente incomodo al chico.

- - Mejor sigue con tu desayuno si quieres recuperarte pronto – dijo Ascot dando una rápida solución a su problema.

El panorama de un deplorable barrio bajo se abre hasta donde el ojo humano puede ver, puede sentirse la sangre helarse en las venas sintiendo quizás la presencia de algún perseguidor, el ruido de la sirena de una patrulla que pasa a toda velocidad indica que ha ocurrido un nuevo asalto, y pocos minutos después la sirena de una ambulancia comprueba que hubo algún lesionado en la escena, un hombre con una larga gabardina negra atraviesa la ciudad, el sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte no muy lejos de ahí se distingue la figura de un joven que escucha una canción a través de unos audífonos, se encuentra sentado en el escalón de una tienda cerrada y con un lazo grande con la palabra "Clausurado" el joven se mueve un poco como siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, hasta que siente la presencia de alguien parado junto a él, abre los ojos despacio pero sin dejar de moverse.

- - Hola Alexander – pudo leer los labios del hombre, un rostro conocido y sonrió.

- - Lantis, mucho tiempo sin verte, creí que habías dejado todo este mundo.

- - Vengo a buscar un par de respuestas crees poder ayudarme.

- - Claro, pero ya conoces como son las cosas aquí verdad – sonrió el chico mientras Lantis metía su mano dentro de una de las bolsas internas de la gabardina y sacaba una pequeña bolsita con un finísimo polvo blanco.

- - Huuu, entonces necesitas información muy valiosa verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- - Recuerdas haber trabajado alguna vez para Gian Pierro.

- - Un par de veces.

- - Hiciste algún encargo 6 meses antes del arresto de Gaspar.

- - Una infinidad – sonrió el joven levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. – teníamos mucho trabajo en esos tiempos.

- - Viste alguna vez a esta chica – le entregó una fotografía de Hikaru.

- - No. – dijo sonriendo. – pero es una chica muy bonita parece muñequita de porcelana. – le devolvió la fotografía.

- - Creo que no mereces realmente la paga.

- - Tranquilo, tranquilo – sonrió el chico con los ojos cerrados. – Yo no sé nada de ella, pero sé de alguien a quien le encargaron un trabajo con una chica con las características de tu muñeca de porcelana. – se levantó acercándose. – si me das dos días puedo conseguirte la dirección y podrás preguntarle a esa persona, pero... es pago por adelantado. – sonrió tendiendo su mano.

Lantis estrechó la mano haciendo el intercambio.

- - Dos días, recuérdalo, estoy en espera de una orden que me mandará fuera del país así que no faltes.

- - Descuida, no lo haré.

- - Espero poder servirte nuevamente – sonrió el joven y Lantis comenzó a caminar siguiendo su camino.

Una inesperada lluvia los había sorprendido, sin embargo se encontraban cerca de una pequeña escuela de música en la que Paris tenía a un par de conocidos, corrieron hacia el lugar pues las gotas comenzaban a ser más que una simple brisa, tan pronto entraron al lugar Paris extendió los brazos hacia la dueña del lugar una exuberante morena de ojos marrón y cabello castaño.

- - Tata! – sonrió mirando alegre a la chica.

- - Paris, que alegría verte – sonrió la chica.

- - Anaís, ella es Tata, fue mi maestra de música hace muchos años, recientemente se mudó a este lugar, ya había venido antes pero esta ocasión es especial, Tata ella es Anaís – dijo abrazando a la chica. – mi novia.

- - Vaya, tienes buen gusto, encantada de conocerte – sonrió la maestra.

- - Igualmente. – respondió la rubia.

- - Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría mostrarle el lugar a Anaís. – Tata lo miró extrañamente, pero Paris junto sus manos en señal de suplica – por favor sólo quiero que vea el piano.

- - De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando. – dijo la morena y Paris tomó la mano de Anaís para guiarla dentro del pequeño establecimiento por un pequeño corredor, entraron en un salón con piso de madera, un enorme espejo que cubría por completo una de las paredes y un piano de cola de color negro en una de las esquinas era todo lo que había.

- - Es un ejemplar de lujo, lo utilizan cuando hay eventos especiales. – sonrió Paris mostrándole con alegría el instrumento a Anaís a quien le pareció divertido comparar su actitud con la de un niño pequeño presumiendo un nuevo juguete.

- - Es hermoso – Anaís se acercó al piano y levantando la tapa estudió detenidamente el instrumento.

- - En él solían darme clases cuando era más pequeño – sonrió Paris tocando un par de notas como si recordara su época de aprendiz.

- - No sé porqué creo que tus maestros siempre tuvieron problemas contigo.

- - Hablaste con alguno de ellos – respondió Paris en son de broma.

- - Puedo leerles la mente – sonrió la chica, Paris la apartó un poco y se sentó en la butaca.

- - Toma asiento – sonrió el chico y Anaís se sentó en una silla que había cerca del piano, recostándose un poco sobre el instrumento mirando a Paris a los ojos, él se entretenía tocando notas al azar.

- - Últimamente he estado componiendo una canción, te gustaría escucharla.

- - Sería un honor – sonrió Anaís, mientras seguía escuchando las notas.

Las notas continuaron sonando en el aire, Paris cerró los ojos unos segundos comenzando la canción.

Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti  
y no voy a permitir  
que mi traicione el corazón  
voy tratando de entregar  
para hacerte mas feliz  
no podría continuar  
si no te tuviera aquí

Abriendo los ojos mirando las teclas del piano terminando la estrofa, para después levantar la vista hacia Anaís.

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo mas que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré...

Todo cambia de color  
cuando estas cerca de mi  
porque llenas mi interior  
y me arrancas el amor

Estudiando con la mirada los brillantes ojos de la chica, le pareció sentir como la atmósfera a su alrededor cambiaba casi podía decir que un aura rodeaba a su joven acompañante.

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo mas que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré…

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo mas que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré...  
Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti

Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti...

Desvió la vista en el último momento, podía sentir la mirada de Anaís sobre él y un extraño rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

- - Es hermosa. – sonrió Anaís.

- - Es para ti – respondió Paris levantando la vista tímidamente, Anaís se había sonrojado y lo miraba tranquilamente, le sonrió un poco y Anaís desvió la vista, pero justo en ese momento le tomó la mano. – Tu inspiraste esta canción – dijo cuando la chica volvió a verlo.

- - Paris… - Anaís sonrió, no sabía realmente que podía decirle. - …gracias, por la canción.

Paris se acercó tratando de besarle la mano, pero Anaís retiró su mano y tocando la mejilla de Paris acercó su rostro para besarlo en los labios.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza cada vez fuera del lugar, había gente corriendo en las calles evitando mojarse, los autos avanzaban con más precaución y con las luces encendidas.

Dentro el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la pareja parecía disfrutar tanto del beso, que ni siquiera sintieron el momento en que la luz se fue del establecimiento y dejó todo el salón en penumbras, hasta que Paris abrió los ojos tras romper el beso.

- - Tal parece que la lluvia tardará bastante en disminuir.

- - Qué haremos? – preguntó Anaís.

- - No tardarán en traernos una vela, y hacernos compañía, conozco a todos los maestros de este lugar, nunca me han dejado estar con una chica a solas en un salón.

- - Entonces soy la primera excepción.

- - De hecho… no… - recapacitó Paris y Anaís quedó sorprendida por las palabras – antes estuve aquí con… - Paris sacó la lengua al escuchar que Anaís se había quedado en silencio, aprovechó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios – sí, eres la primera excepción – sonrió pero sintió que Anaís no lo hacía.

- - No sé si debo creerte – dijo volteándose indignada.

Paris volvió a besarla.

- - Debes aprender a confiar en mi – le susurró al oído justo en el momento en que una maestra entraba en el salón.

- - Paris sepárate de esa chica en este momento – dijo Tata.

- - Pero ella es mi…

- - No me importa si es tu novia o tu esposa, sepárate de ella. – repitió la Tata.

- - Ves lo que te digo – le susurró a Anaís sentándose lejos de ella, mientras ella reía suavemente. – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya tengo las manos lejos de ella contenta.

- - No del todo – respondió la chica.

Notas de Autora:

Canción "mis impulsos sobre ti" de Alex Sintek.

Hikaru Shidou.

16 de abril de 2007


	34. Chapter 34

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 34

- Demonios como pude llegar a esto – Ceres cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. – como pude ser tan estúpida.

La semana había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante todo ese tiempo Ascot había sido la mejor compañía que hubiera querido desear, siempre era lindo y sumamente atento con ella en todo momento y para cualquier mínimo e insignificante detalle quizás era mucho más de lo que ella podía desear o esperar del chico, pero por otro lado cada vez parecía interesarse más en él, aunque habían tratado muy poco ese tema, Ceres comenzaba a pensar que quizás podía darse algo más que una bonita amistad entre ambos, después de todo Clef no le había hecho caso durante toda la semana o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, hasta que...

- Bueno de cualquier forma hoy tengo que irme, tal vez lo mejor sea poner tierra de por medio entre los Cephirians y yo. – suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso de su habitación, pero tan pronto como cerró los ojos no pudo evitar recordar el contacto de unos cálidos labios contra los suyos y sonrojada abrió los ojos y sacudió el rostro. – definitivamente tengo que irme en este mismo instante.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su cama, la habitación se encontraba completamente sola, Wind no regresaría al hotel, le había encargado que mandara sus maletas a casa de sus padres, Zaz personalmente se había llevado las maletas, dijo que así tendría una excusa para visitar a Hikaru, de quien por cierto no había sabido nada desde que se había marchado después del concierto.

- Buenos días señorita – respondió por el auricular – me gustaría que me pidiera un taxi en unos 15 minutos por favor. – mientras decía esto se frotaba los ojos con los dedos, descubriendo que aún tenía el rastro seco de un par de lágrimas – y también que me comunicara con el aeropuerto por favor... – dijo mientras miraba su mano y suspiró al sentir que la habían dejado a la espera en la línea, tenía todas sus pertenencias listas para partir en cualquier momento, sólo debía darse un rápido baño y ya tendría tiempo de comunicarse con Caldina o quien fuera para que pasaran por ella. – Creo que las tres "Mistical" deben regresar a casa después de un largo tiempo. – suspiró mientras esperaba ser comunicada a la aerolínea.

- Pero al menos dame una esperanza de volver a verte – dijo Paris mientras caminaba con Anais de la mano.

- No tengo que darte ninguna esperanza, simplemente tienes que llamarme y acordaremos una cita no creo que sea tanto problema – sonrió la chica.

- Pero eres consciente que no estaremos en la misma ciudad en muchas ocasiones. – respondió mirándola seriamente, sin soltarle la mano.

- Sí lo sé – dijo la chica bajando la vista.

- Las relaciones a distancia nunca han sido mi fuerte – dijo Paris bajando la vista.

Anaís mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Entonces lo mejor es dejar todo como un lindo recuerdo no crees – levantó un poco el rostro pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, espera, tampoco estoy diciendo que quiera terminar esto – Paris apretó su mano y tomó la otra quedando frente a ella – Es sólo que... – sus palabras parecían un poco desesperadas – bueno... no puedo obligarte a que me esperes, pero tenemos que estar conscientes que por nuestro trabajo no vamos a poder encontrarnos ni siempre ni en todo momento.

- Paris, lo mejor es terminar – dijo finalmente la chica levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos – no lo tomes a mal pero... la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro va a terminar matándonos y estoy segura que no podrás serme fiel en una situación así.

- Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

- No te mentiré, esto me está doliendo demasiado, pero no quiero encadenarte ni encadenarme a una relación que quizás no funcione a distancia – ladeó un poco la cabeza – pero podemos seguir en contacto no estoy cerrada a posibilidades, te parece?

- Nunca había estado en una situación así, me gustas mucho pero creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos encadenarnos a una promesa de cuento de hadas verdad?

- Podríamos salir en alguna ocasión si logramos encontrarnos en el mismo lugar – sonrió Anaís.

- Claro, y también podríamos planear algún proyecto en conjunto no te parece – dijo alegre aunque quizás un poco melancólico por la situación.

- Definitivamente, sería bueno para ambos.

- Bueno... qué te parece si disfrutamos de nuestras últimas horas juntos, en la tarde te llevaré al aeropuerto y después me iré a la estación y... quizás volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Sí – sonrió Anais.

La chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba sentada en el comedor de su pequeño departamento cuando repentinamente escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Un joven de cabello corto con mirada taciturna entró por la puerta, llevaba una gabardina negra igual a sus vestimentas, Hikaru se sorprendió al verlo entrar.

- Lantis qué haces aquí? – levantando la vista le sonrió levemente, acercándose la saludó con un beso en la mejilla siguiendo de largo hacia la cocina. – Dónde te habías metido? hace dos días que no sabía nada de ti? - Sin responder a las palabras de la chica abrió el refrigerador.

- No deberías esperar hasta que toda la comida se acabe para ir de compras – respondió dejando a la chica con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- Pero?... acaso no escuchaste mis palabras – dijo molesta colocando las manos en forma de jarra y mirándolo seriamente.

- Hm – Lantis se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia. – Qué más da. – sacó un plato de frutas y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador se sentó a la mesa.

- Pero nadie sabía nada de ti. – dijo Hikaru en tono de tristeza.

- Y seguramente tu hermano estaba al borde de la alegría por eso.

- No te burles, no es gracioso, me preocupé mucho por ti – respondió Hikaru desviando la mirada y apretando las manos con fuerza – No sabía nada de ti, creí que te habían descubierto.

Lantis la miró largamente y bajó la vista.

- No volveré a hacerlo.

- Mentira – Hikaru cerró los ojos y bajó la vista – cuantas veces me dirás lo mismo y siempre ocurre nuevamente, has cambiado desde hace un par de meses a la fecha, qué pasa contigo?

- Estoy arreglando todo para quedar libre pero necesito más tiempo – dijo levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Hikaru. – sabes que no estoy solo en esto y no puedo dejar a mis amigos en problemas.

- Lantis...

- No te preocupes – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – todo terminará pronto ya lo verás.

- Ya me lo habías dicho, perdóname. – dijo abrazándolo y acurrucándose en su pecho – pero es que no quiero que te pase nada – respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Lo sé pero no puedo dejarlo todo así nada más, no es tan sencillo – levantó su rostro y le dio un simple beso – Falta muy poco para que quede libre y sin ningún problema en el futuro, sólo tenme un poco más de paciencia – se separó ligeramente de la chica y le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. – No tendrás algo más de comer – dijo levantándose.

Con un gesto de indignación Hikaru volteó a verlo, pero su expresión cambió al ver una pequeña venda en la muñeca de Lantis.

- Qué es eso? – Lantis trató de ocultar el brazo.

- Una pequeña raspadura, nada... importante – Hikaru le tomó la mano y la levantó recorriendo la manga de la gabardina.

- Son estás pequeñas "raspaduras" las que quiero que evites. – revisó el vendaje. – estás jugando con fuego ahora mi amor – lo miró de una forma que podría interpretar como tierna.

- Prometo tener cuidado, pero como tú misma dices, estoy jugando con fuego – diciendo esto desvió la vista y tomó una de las frutas que había en el plato y se la llevó a la boca.

- Por qué no fuiste a tu departamento? – preguntó Hikaru sin apartar la vista del vendaje quizás para desviar un poco el tema.

- Ja, sería el primer lugar en que me buscarían y el último en que quisiera ser encontrado.

- En que te buscarían?

- Están planeando algo muy grande Hikaru, es un embarque multimillonario, apenas se está negociando pero si logran realizarlo dejarán de jugar con millones y comenzarán a ganar cantidades inimaginables.

- Crees que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo? – preguntó seria la chica.

Lantis permaneció en silencio mirándola la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No, descuida no es tan grave la situación – le besó la frente – pero quizás desaparezca un par de días más. - Lo miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada. El simplemente se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello obteniendo un ligero gemido por respuesta.

- Lantis – dijo la chica sonrojada mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

- Confía en mí, estaré bien – le susurró al oído antes de continuar besándola.

Latiz abrió los ojos se encontraba dormido en una cama bastante ordinaria, pese a que se había alojado en un buen lugar se notaba que no era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero no valía la pena si en cuanto recogiera la información que necesitaba se marcharía.

- Hikaru – susurró llevándose una mano al rostro cubriéndose un ojo. – nuevamente sueño contigo – sonrió apartando su mano. – puso una expresión seria y apretó su puño unos segundos y sin más se levantó, debía desayunar algo esperar hasta el atardecer e ir en busca de la dirección que sería su primera pista.

Dos hombres lo sostenían por los brazos mientras un tercero le propinaba por último un fuerte golpe en plena boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire.

- No quiero juegos Lantis, Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- ...en...París... – respondió tratando de recobrar el aliento y tragando un poco de saliva.

- Pues sí que desapareciste un buen tiempo – se burló el hombre – aunque te comprendo me dijeron que estuviste con una chica por demás... – hizo con las manos la forma curvilínea de una mujer - ... hermosa.

- No era nadie importante – respondió

- Sabes que no podrías escapar si estuvieras mintiendo no? – dijo el hombre de gruesa complexión con una sonrisa, sus gafas oscuras brillaron un segundo y su rostro se cubrió ligeramente con el humo del puro que mantenía en su mano, le dio una bocanada disfrutando del sabor en su garganta y pulmones mientras exhalaba volvió a sonreír con sus dientes amarillentos – debes dar gracias que no mandaron a los Brancaleone por ti, al parecer ellos están cumpliendo con otra cosa importante, te dejaré ir por esta vez, el jefe se siente generoso en esta ocasión pero ten mucho cuidado con tus acciones o no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Haciendo una señal con la cabeza la escolta del hombre soltó a Lantis dejándolo caer al suelo tenía innumerables golpes, le resbalaba un hilo de sangre por la comisura del labio y tras golpear contra el suelo uno de los hombres le tiró una certera patada en el estómago antes de retirarse sin siquiera voltear la vista a donde yacía Lantis quien trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- Mañana a primera hora te quiero a mi servicio, en un par de días te mandaré de regreso con Gian Pierro así que espero que te pongas al corriente de todo. – dijo finalmente el hombre antes de subir a su auto.

- "Tranquilo Lantis no arruines lo que llevas hasta ahora" – se repetía mentalmente para no arremeter contra el hombre, pero sonrió irónicamente al tener un pensamiento. – El amor me tiene idiotizado – se dijo en un susurro mientras veía como quedaba solo en mitad de la calle, se levantó aún adolorido – Hikaru te prometo... que no echaré a perder las cosas ahora... no ahora. – sonrió mientras se tocaba el estómago y volvía a respirar con un poco de dolor.

Lantis se encontraba de pie contra una pared encendía un cigarro y le daba una larga bocanada antes de dejar escapar el humo, nunca había sido adicto a la nicotina, pero en esos últimos días no podía evitarlo, era lo único que podía hacerlo sentir vivo.

- Será que todo lo que hice realmente no valió la pena – suspiró dejando escapar nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo, miró su reloj y arrojó lejos el cigarro sin siquiera molestarse en apagarlo, y comenzó a caminar por la calle – bueno creo que pronto lo averiguaré, veremos que me ocultas mi adorada petirrojo.

Notas de autora:

Bueno decidí hacer este capítulo un poquito más corto, bueno en realidad es casi de la misma extensión que los demás pero este no tiene ninguna canción aunque estuve escuchando una mientras lo hacía pero como quizás la use un poco más adelante si encaja pues no tiene caso mencionarla aquí, y por cierto en este capítulo finalmente apareció un poco de lo que ocurrió con Lantis, claro es sólo un pequeño recuerdo, pero es que si escribo más de él pues le quitaré sabor a la historia que viene, por cierto, sé que no escribí mucho de Marina y Anaís pero por favor perdónenme son personajes que no me inspiran ^^U si por mi fuera escribiría sólo de Hikaru y Lantis, pero también hay un par de razones para no haber hablado tanto de Umi que se verán más delante, digamos que ya me urge un poco empezar a narrar que es lo que ocurrió con Hikaru, el mundo quiere saber y yo necesito contarles jejeje.

Hikaru Shidou.

15 de julio del 2007


	35. Chapter 35

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 35

Todo había sido complicado desde el principio, desde el instante mismo en que había cruzado el portal de mi casa, el simple aroma me había hecho recordar todo lo que había querido olvidar con tanta desesperación.

- Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Águila mirándome mientras yo observaba la casa en la que había vivido durante toda mi infancia.

- Estoy segura, hay veces que la mejor forma de olvidar es enfrentarse a las cosas y yo... - no había regresado a este lugar desde que supe de la muerte de Satoru, que ironía, pensar que cenamos toda la familia junta justo un día antes... miré todavía un par de segundos la casa de mi familia y suspiré. – ...debo enfrentar esto sola, pero me mantendré en contacto está bien – le brindé mi mejor sonrisa, me costó mucho trabajo fingirla pero no había otra opción.

- Sí, por favor mantenme informado – Águila me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa era el segundo día del año, había viajado tanto y a final de cuentas habíamos descansado un par de horas en la casa de Águila, esa casa que me había alojado durante toda mi trágica conversión a una sanguinaria vengadora, una asesina, sentí un escalofrío al pensar que el lugar en el que iba a entrar guardaba mis más tiernos e infantiles recuerdos, vaya contraste, quizás era que tenía miedo de reencontrarme con ese lado dulce que tenía y que hacía años que no quería evocar, lo recuerdo, los últimos meses antes de la muerte de Satoru me sentía una extraña cuando visitaba este lugar, por eso es que ahora me siento tan aterrada, respiré profundamente y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, esperé que alguien abriera después de sonar el timbre, pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente escuché unos pasos acercarse.

- Quién es? – preguntó la voz de uno de mis hermanos

- Masaru – dije casi inconscientemente cuando lo tuve justo frente a mí después de abrir la puerta.

- Hikaru – el también permaneció estático con los ojos completamente abiertos como si hubiera visto una aparición. – HIKARU! – me abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento recordé lo que era el calor de hogar y me puse sumamente feliz.

- Hikaru?

- Kakeru – cuando lo vi ambos ya teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, y tan pronto como me encontré rodeada por los brazos de ambos rompí en llanto, quizás todos los sentimientos que había tenido guardados en mi interior afloraron en ese momento, estuvimos abrazados quizás más de media hora en la puerta de la casa, finalmente los tres dejamos de llorar, y nos dio algo de vergüenza pues todos ya somos adultos pero ese sentimiento sólo duró un par de segundos por que tras mirar nuestros rostros rompimos a reír y la tensión que yo creí se formaría se esfumó y me sentí nuevamente la pequeña Hikaru que corría y jugaba con sus hermanos mayores.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos – Masaru me tomaba ambos brazos y los separaba para mirarme – estás un poco delgada, pero supongo que es en parte el precio de la fama no, has estado muy ocupada creímos que te habías fugado con ese tipo que trajiste una vez, como se llamaba... Lantis. – me sonrieron ambos.

Al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar mostrarme sorprendida.

- Por qué creyeron que podría haberme fugado con él? – respondí y noté algo extraño, ambos se miraron un segundo y fruncieron el ceño pero me voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

- Bueno como sea que te parece que te preparemos algo de comer tienes que estar hambrienta no, ya desayunaste?

Me adelanté un poco pero pude mirar de reojo como mis hermanos se mostraban preocupados, y no pude evitar preguntarme internamente por qué?

- Pero cuéntenme que han hecho en todo este tiempo – pregunté para desviar el tema. – No creo que solamente hayan estado inactivos.

- Hemos estado ocupados atendiendo el Dojo, ya sabes, no es mucho pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – sonrió Masaru.

- Sí, siempre había mucho trabajo ahora que lo recuerdo – dije mirando el interior de mi casa, la recorría de hito en hito, quería volverla a gravar en mi memoria, o quizás quería ver cuántas cosas coincidían con mis recuerdos. – Ha cambiado sólo un poco este lugar, parece como si nunca me hubiera marchado.

- Bueno, tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste – dijo uno de los dos pero no les prestaba atención en ese momento, pues al entrar en una de las habitaciones me topé de frente con el altar que le habían montado a mi hermano, y me detuve en seco, mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo y sentí como la garganta se me cerraba y las palabras dejaban de salir.

- Pero también hay cosas que han cambiado demasiado – susurré más para mí que para mis hermanos, mis ojos se encontraban secos pero no pude evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al ver el rostro de Satoru en el retrato.

- No vale la pena destrozarse por algo así Hikaru – me dijo Kakeru poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

- Lo sé – respondí bajando el rostro, permanecí un segundo así, finalmente me acerqué y arrodillándome junté mis manos frente a mi rostro e invoqué una plegaria y un rezo ante el altar de mi difunto hermano. – Me hubiera gustado que esto también hubiera sido una pesadilla – dije en un leve susurro, levantando finalmente mi rostro – pero no siempre la realidad es justa con todos verdad Satoru, eso era lo que siempre decías.

Mis hermanos prefirieron dejarme un par de momentos a solas quizás me había ensimismado en la oración, o quizás lo creyeron conveniente.

- Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, me hacen tanta falta tus consejos, tus palabras, tu presencia – Cerré nuevamente los ojos y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo completamente desde mis pies hasta la cabeza. – No habrías aprobado nada de lo que hecho hasta el momento, pero me hubiera encantado escuchar el regaño de tus labios hermano – sonreí un poco mirando su rostro sereno, siempre apacible, siempre calmado. – También debo vengar tu muerte, no te parece? No, tus palabras serían "ya déjalo Hikaru, continua viviendo, siempre me gustó ver la sonrisa en tus labios" – sonreí de todo corazón, podía sentir la presencia de mi hermano en esa casa, en mi casa, aunque ya no la sintiera como mía. – me hubiera encantado saber que pensabas de Águila, pero siempre te mostraste muy hermético en ese tema, habrías aprobado una relación con él? – le preguntó al cuadro con algo de preocupación – Le he entregado mi confianza completa, pero me hace falta la aprobación de los tres para poder estar conforme con mi decisión, soy una niña verdad? – le sonrió nuevamente – me dirías, eres toda una mujer ahora, y aún tienes esa clase de inseguridades, que vergüenza señorita. Je, je, je – reí con una triste mirada y apreté mis puños sobre mis rodillas – si hubiera hecho tantas cosas... si no hubiera dudado en tantas cosas, si no tuviera tanto miedo de abandonar el recuerdo de Lantis, por qué me sigo aferrando a él a pesar que su simple recuerdo me hace daño, Satoru, dime por qué no puedo olvidarlo, por me obsesiona la idea de que pueda tener algo con él todavía... no... un asesino no puede darse el lujo de sentir, eso es la muerte... – levanto mis ojos se encuentran serios, fríos, con el brillo que sólo un depredador puede poseer – Es inaceptable pensar en él. – lentamente mi expresión se va mostrando más tranquila – que pensarías de tu tierna hermanita ahora.

- Hikaru – Masaru me habló desde la puerta de la habitación. – ven a desayunar algo, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Satoru después – sonrió haciendo que yo correspondiera ese gesto de la manera más sincera que podía, había perdido la práctica de sonreír con tanta alegría.

- Tienes razón, además quiero visitar tantos lugares el día de hoy.

- Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

- Sólo tengo una semana de vacaciones del grupo, en lo que nuestra representante arreglas fechas para la gira, las presentaciones del nuevo disco y un sin número de eventos a los que tenemos que asistir.

- Vaya supongo que la vida de un artista debe ser muy pesada.

- Lo es.

- Pero me alegra que te hayas tomado un poco de tiempo en tu apretada agenda para venir a vernos, además supongo que estarás feliz en el grupo ya que estás con tus dos mejores amigas no?

- Algo hay de eso – sonreí mirándolo a los ojos.

No puedo quejarme, después del desayuno estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo acerca de tantas cosas, había muchos recuerdos, muchas anécdotas que sólo se pueden contar entre familia o que sólo son divertidas cuando están presente las personas involucradas, tantos buenos momentos, tantas risas, tantas... tantas cosas, pensar que estaba ahí con un simple propósito, despedirme de todo y de todos, iba a meterme en la boca del lobo en cuanto saliera de esa casa al final de la semana, Fuu y Umi llegarían a más tardar el sábado en la mañana así que era probable que el fin de semana lo pasáramos las tres juntas, tenía que aprovechar los pocos días restantes para aclarar mi mente, despejarme de toda duda, limpiar mi alma y pedir perdón a todos los que sufrirían si algo fatal llegara a pasarme, debía ser fuerte, había recorrido un largo camino y no podía quedarme a sólo unos pasos del final, pero por ahora ya había caído la tarde, había dicho que saldría a recorrer un par de sitios que deseaba estar sola, esa era la verdad al principio, cuando estaba dentro de aquella acogedora casa, pero en cuanto crucé nuevamente el umbral me sorprendió el blanco panorama del invierno, podía sentirse el frío, pero eso no me detendría quería recorrer todos los lugares que solía recorrer en mi niñez y adolescencia, era nostálgico caminar por las calles, el movimiento, el cambio, lo que en su momento fue y ahora ha cambiado, muchas cosas me eran nuevas, otras no tanto, no esperaba que hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, suspiros que escapan de mis labios, sonrisas que se dibujan involuntarias en mi rostro al ver algo que me trae recuerdos, he llegado a un simple parque con un par de juegos, estoy lejos de casa, me siento en una de las bancas del lugar, permanezco observando mi entorno, un par de niños juegan en el lugar, parece que no les importa el frio que pueda hacer, de cualquier forma están bien abrigados.

- Tía Hikaru – escucho una voz que me es desconocida y volteo a ver de dónde proviene, un pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro me mira con un par de encantadores ojos azules, su cabello es rubio como el sol, y parece conocerme muy bien pues no deja de sonreír repitiendo – Hikaru. – el niño no tendrá más de tres años.

- Hola pequeño – sonrío correspondiendo a toda la felicidad que me muestra.

- Mamá, Hikaru – dice con una sonrisa desviando su mirada hacia otra persona, cuando la veo quedo de una sola pieza.

- Hikaru – me dice la mujer frente a mí, puedo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos tanto como ella la nota en mi. – No esperaba volver a verte – me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Entonces este pequeño es tu hijo – digo mirándola – es idéntico a ti... Esmeralda.

- Lo sé, pero no te engañes tiene el carácter de su padre o al menos eso es lo que Zagato dice – me sonríe.

Hacía años que no veía a Esmeralda, quizás había visto a su hijo poco antes de que todo pasara pero yo creía que el pequeño no me recordaría.

- Dime Hikaru qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? Todavía sigues con Lantis? No hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos, Zagato dijo que te fugaste con él.

- Je, je, je, je, no en lo absoluto, Lantis y yo terminamos mucho antes de que yo me fuera de Japón – digo mientras me inclino un poco desviando la vista hacia otro punto. – Sólo regresé porque tenía un asunto pendiente en este lugar, quería visitar por última vez todos mis lugares conocidos, no esperaba verte en este lugar pero me alegra que te encuentres bien. – sonrío mirándola, pero ella luce seria.

- Parecería que te vas para siempre.

- Existe la posibilidad, como todo en esta vida – cierro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir la miro unos segundos – no creo volver a ver a Zagato, pero podrías decirle de mi parte que me perdone. – Ella me mira desconcertada, no entiende mis palabras y es normal - creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice. – digo con una sonrisa que más parece de tristeza - al final, quizás me equivoqué al pensar que el amor entre Lantis y yo podía ser eterno.

- Por qué me dices eso?

- Nada en particular – sonrío nuevamente desviando la vista. – Se dice que hay que empezar bien el año, y este en especial pienso terminar con todo aquello que me hizo daño.

- Hikaru... – trató de hablarme pero antes que pudiera hacerlo me levanté evitando que continuara.

- Fue un verdadero placer volver a verte Esmeralda, pero tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de regresar a casa, así que... – hice una reverencia – te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi desde que te conocí, y espero que tengas una hermosa familia junto a Zagato, es algo que te mereces. – sonrío y ella sólo acierta a asentir con la cabeza y con una expresión de sorpresa. – Adiós – digo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme.

- Hikaru! – me dice y me detengo – Por favor, cuídate mucho – volteó levemente el rostro.

- Descuida, siempre fui una guerrera. – le sonrío por último y me marcho, siento una opresión en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta aceleré el paso hasta que finalmente me encontré corriendo rumbo a casa, no quería tener que explicarle a nadie los porqués de mi vida, no quiero dudas en este momento, sólo quiero despedirme de todo y concentrarme en cuerpo y alma a terminar lo empecé aquel día que prácticamente le vendí mi alma al diablo cuando derramaron la primera gota de sangre, me habían declarado la guerra y yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Se encontraba frente a establecimiento, era un pequeño taller automotriz, parecía haber sido obtenido con mucho trabajo, por lo que había escuchado, era un lugar con un excelente servicio pese a su tamaño, los mejores precios del mercado decían muchos al menos en apariencia era un lugar ordenado o esa impresión daba la diminuta oficina donde le habían hecho esperar, tras recoger la dirección no le había costado demasiado dar con ella, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ser un lugar como ese donde podría recoger información tan valiosa como la que buscaba.

- Disculpe la tardanza – habló un nombre alto y corpulento al entrar por la puerta – me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

- Estoy buscando a una persona pero no sé si sea usted – respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- En ese caso por qué no me dice a quien busca.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda darme información de esta chica – dijo sacando la fotografía y extendiéndola sobre el escritorio hacia donde el hombre se había sentado, tan pronto como la vio el hombre se puso pálido cual hoja de papel.

- Qué tipo de información busca de esa chica?

- Toda la que me sea posible conseguir.

- Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Lantis – respondió mirando tranquilamente al hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Así que tu eres Lantis – dijo con una extraña sonrisa que más parecía ser de ternura. – finalmente me fue posible conocerte. – Esas palabras le extrañaron.

- A qué se refiere? – El corazón le golpeó el pecho al sentir que finalmente podría haber descubierto algún secreto que pudiera serle importante.

- Fuiste la única persona a quien llamó todo el tiempo, estaba segura que tu irías en su auxilio tarde o temprano.

- Entonces sabes quién es ella? y qué fue lo que le pasó? – preguntó tal vez con algo de ansiedad.

- Claro, después supe cómo se llamaba, Hikaru Shidou, no es mucho lo que podré decirte, apenas y tuve algún contacto con ella pero si en algo te sirve te contaré todo lo que sé.

Permaneció callado mirando al hombre con gran interés.

Dejo abierta la ventana por si llega una canción

Y una red de mariposas colgando en el balcón

Por si el viento

Deja alguna historia ahí enredada

De notas olvidadas, sin rasgos de tu ausencia

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba con tu nombre

Quedaran algunas letras y una errante melodía

Un puñado de palabras a medio terminar

Cuando el tiempo, deja este camino abandonado

Sin llegar a ningún lado, y desnudo de tus huellas

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus besos

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba con tu nombre

Esta es la última vez...

Que canto tu nombre

Tu nombre

Esta es la última vez

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, antes de cerrar mis ojos tengo que olvidarme de tu piel

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba...

Con tu nombre...

Tu nombre

Hikaru se entretenía bañándose tranquilamente en la regadera, suspiró se encontraba concentrada en encontrar una solución a su problema, pese a estar en su casa su mente no dejaba de rondar una sola idea.

- Cómo demonios voy a encontrarlo? – pensó mientras bajaba el rostro, el agua seguía corriendo por su cuerpo mientras ella cerraba los ojos – a este paso no voy a encontrarlo nunca.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la regadera, se envolvió en la toalla y volteó hacia el espejo mientras apartaba uno de sus cabellos rojos de su rostro, se dio ligeramente la vuelta sin dejar de mirarse al espejo y de pronto...

- Ja,ja,ja, claro, cómo no lo pensé antes? – dijo con una sonrisa que después se volvió en una seria expresión y terminó por suspirar. – si no te puedo encontrar... haré que tú me encuentres.

Unos minutos después Águila recibía una llamada de Hikaru.

- Águila tengo una idea para sacar a ese maldito de su escondite.

- Una idea?

- Has oído hablar de la revista llamada "Cinco Continentes"

- Seguro, es una revista internacional que habla de temas como música, modas y cosas por el estilo.

- Qué te parece si les vendemos la exclusiva de una sesión fotográfica de las Místical...

- No sería una gran exclusiva, muchas revistas han tenido sesiones fotográficas con ustedes.

- Estás seguro? Recuerda cual ha sido siempre mi única cláusula de restricción para las fotos.

- Estás pensando...?

- Y si acompañamos esa sesión con una entrevista que pueda resultar seductora para el mundo y amenazante para nuestro objetivo.

- Dios mío, pero sabes a lo que te expondrías si hicieras eso?

- A qué? A que traten de matarme? al menos sería un avance, además así Gian Pierro sabría que sigo viva y que fui yo quien ha matado a sus compañeros.

- No creo que eso le moleste mucho.

- Sí, si le digo que es la próxima víctima.

- Me asusta que pienses así, pero de cualquier forma ese hombre es mucho más listo de lo que crees, nunca se pondría al descubierto por tu simple aparición.

- Eso crees? Sé que arriesgaré el todo por el todo, pero si no hago esto no sé en qué otra forma puedo encontrarlo, con el dinero que tiene en sus manos puede vivir tranquilamente 5 ó 10 años sin necesidad de mover un solo centavo de sus cuentas bancarias y por lo que sabemos puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo y tendríamos que esperar muchos años antes que decida volver a aparecer.

- Estás segura que funcionará?

- No podemos perder más de lo que ganaremos.

- Te traje hasta aquí para que descanses y te relajes, y parece que te he dicho lo contrario, disfruta de tus hermanos por favor.

- Lo haré créeme, pero quiero dejar esta idea concretada para que sea lo primero que realicemos en la agenda del grupo.

- De acuerdo hablaré con Caldina al respecto, pero ahora por favor disfruta de tus vacaciones y te veré el miércoles te parece bien.

- Sí, estaré esperándote, quiero mostrarte un par de lugares y quizás te presente a mis hermanos.

- Vaya eso sí que es una formalidad, debo vestirme de traje acaso?

- Je,je,je, no te burles, hablo en serio.

- Yo también, para que quieres presentarme a tus hermanos?

- Porque en este mundo las posibilidades son infinitas.

- Pero qué respuesta tan ambigua.

- Te veré el miércoles. – dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con la toalla, se encontraba sentada en su cama, sus cabellos húmedos caían desordenados, colgó el teléfono y permaneció seria unos segundos – es mejor estar preparados para todo, y quizás si tenemos éxito... podría empezar a pensar en algo serio entre nosotros – sonrió mientras observaba su antiguo cuarto, exactamente como lo había dejado, quizás le empezaba a afectar en sus decisiones el estar en esa casa o quizás – ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo después de todo.

Caminaba errante por las calles, su primera pista le había revelado cosas que ni siquiera le habrían pasado por la cabeza, el sol ya había caído casi completamente y sólo una pequeña aura de colores cálidos muriendo en el azul nocturno era lo que podía divisarse en el horizonte, pronto ese lugar se volvería un nido de maleantes, vagos y ladronzuelos, pero el impacto de la poca información que había recabado era suficiente para tenerlo en ese estado de aletargamiento, había confirmado muchas de sus peores suposiciones.

- Debes odiarme – se susurró mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo, se encontraba recargado en una pared absorto en sus di vagantes pensamientos, ajeno a todo su entorno, hubiera sido presa fácil de cualquier vándalo en ese momento. – qué debo hacer ahora? – se preguntó cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, los abrió dejando que el brillo de las primeras estrellas se reflejaran en sus vacías pupilas unos segundos, desvió su rostro con una amarga expresión – qué debo hacer?

**Nota de autora:**

"Con tu nombre" Ricky Martin.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

6 de septiembre del 2007


	36. Chapter 36

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 36

- ... y entonces caíste al estanque y no lograste alcanzar la rama, ja, ja, ja, - Hikaru reía mientras Masaru se sonrojaba un poco molesto.

- Faltó poco, hubiera sido una gran hazaña alcanzar esa rama y recuperar el balón.

- Sí pero para alcanzarla debiste calcular mejor el salto, je, je, je, afortunadamente fue Satoru quien finalmente terminó bajando el balón.

- El era más alto que yo en ese entonces. – siguió hablando indignado Masaru.

- Y aún lo sigue siendo – se burló Kakeru – no has crecido nada de cualquier forma.

- Tu tampoco – dijo todavía más molesto.

- Más que tu si, créeme – sonrió el chico mientras Hikaru no dejaba de reír, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó y suspiró recuperando un poco su respiración.

- Por cierto pienso traer a Águila a cenar hoy en la noche, creen que podrán estar presentes.

Nuevamente ambos chicos se miraron, Hikaru últimamente notaba que cada que mencionaba a Águila ambos tenían esa reacción.

- Lo siento mucho Hikaru pero quedé de salir con unos amigos hoy en la noche – dijo Kakeru.

- Y yo debo asistir a una reunión con unos compañeros para un proyecto que tenemos.

- Oh que lastima, esperaba que estuvieran aquí para presentarlos como es debido.

- Crees que Satoru hubiera aceptado tu relación con ese hombre? – preguntó Masaru mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

- No estoy segura, por eso quería que ustedes lo conocieran para que me dieran su opinión.

- Te seré franco Hikaru, yo no estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Kakeru, sin voltear a ver a su hermana, miraba simplemente la mesa.

- Por qué?

- No me inspira confianza ese hombre eso es todo – dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar.

- Qué le pasa?

- Quieres que te lo diga?

- Sí.

- El último día que Satoru estuvo con nosotros, estuvimos hablando largamente de ti, y entre esa conversación, Satoru tocó un tema que de momento no nos pareció importante, nos preguntó qué clase de persona, deseábamos para ti, como tu pareja.

- Y qué respondieron?

- Bueno, es obvio que queremos a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón, que nunca te haga sufrir y que te proteja tanto o más que nosotros – dijo sonriéndole y ella correspondió - pero entonces él dijo algo que se nos quedó muy gravado.

- Qué cosa?

- Satoru dijo: No quiero que Águila se quede con Hikaru.

Hikaru abrió inmensamente los ojos.

- Qué? Por qué dijo eso?

- No lo sé, supongo que al ser uno de los superiores de Satoru no le habría parecido una buena idea que te relacionaras con él, nunca tuvimos tiempo de preguntarle a fondo sus motivos, como bien sabes salió muy temprano al día siguiente y nunca más volvió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Masaru continuó con su desayuno segundos después mientras que Hikaru simplemente miraba su comida sin tocarla.

- Tal vez estamos sugestionados por lo que dijo, pero tú sabes que lo que él decía era ley en esta casa, así que no le pidas a Kakeru que se porte de otra forma, por mi parte yo trataré de regresar lo antes posible y quizás pueda conocer mejor a ese tal Águila para saber el por qué de las palabras de Satoru.

Hikaru permaneció en silencio después de escuchar esas palabras. Y repentinamente llegó a ella las palabras que le había dicho Caldina durante la última llamada telefónica, al parecer Clef le había mandado un mensaje, "Dile que recuerde que su hermano nunca quiso verla en peligro" acaso Satoru sospechaba algo de lo que implicaba estar con Águila o realmente las suposiciones de Masaru eran las correctas.

- Si no puedes llegar a tiempo no te preocupes Masaru, será en otra ocasión. – sonrió la chica levantándose.

- Vas a salir?

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – le sonrió "y muchas más en que pensar" se dijo interiormente.

El chico sólo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, que otra cosa podía decirle, de cualquier forma esa era la verdad, su hermano había dejado más preguntas que respuestas con respecto a ese tema, pero por otro lado, su hermana ya era mayor de edad y no podía obligarla a dejar a ese hombre, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, para bien o para mal, había sido él con quien al parecer su hermana había estado desde la muerte de su hermano mayor así que no era tan fácil decir "Aléjate de él"

- Confiaré en tu buen juicio hermanita. – fue lo único que pudo decirse mientras terminaba su desayuno y se preparaba para salir el también.

Águila llegó a casa de Hikaru cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar pero ella lo recibió en la entrada, ni siquiera se dignó a invitarlo a pasar.

- Águila cambié de opinión que te parece si salimos a cenar mejor. – sonrió la chica.

- Cómo tú quieras, pero no ibas a presentarme a tus hermanos?

- Ambos tuvieron que salir, y no quiero que puedan pensar mal si me quedo a solas contigo en la casa. – el chico la tomó de la mano y besándosela le sonrió.

- Entonces iremos a donde tú me digas.

- Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, creo que es el lugar indicado para una cena agradable.

- Entonces ahí será.

Ambos subieron al auto y mientras Águila arrancaba Hikaru permaneció unos segundos mirando hacia el frente.

- Águila?

- Dime.

- En alguna ocasión... tuviste algún problema con mi hermano?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad.

- Mmmmm... Bueno supongo que al ser su superior no le caía muy en gracia que le diera órdenes, como a cualquier persona, pero no recuerdo haber tenido ningún altercado con él, al menos no ninguno que valga la pena ser mencionado.

- Ah.

- Acaso me odiaba?

- No, no es eso, es que trato de imaginar que hubiera dicho sí me viera a tu lado como en este momento.

- Bueno supongo que no le hubiera gustado que su hermana saliera con su superior, aunque si nos ponemos a pensar que a estas alturas él estaría como mi compañero... – lo pensó unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos – tampoco le hubiera agradado que su hermana saliera con un compañero de trabajo.

- JA, JA, JA, tienes razón, Satoru no hubiera aprobado la relación – dijo con algo de tristeza. – Pero tal vez con el tiempo hubiera accedido.

- Creo que eso debes saberlo tu mejor que yo. – la chica solo suspiró al escuchar esa respuesta.

- Tienes una visita – dijo el guardián mientras abría la celda.

- Visita, de quien?

- Supongo que un amigo, te recomiendo que lo recibas, no creo que tengas muchas visitas en lo futuro – dijo el guardia.

Esteban gruñó disgustado mientras se levantaba de su cama, tantos años como una persona respetable a la que todo mundo se dirigía a él como señor, o le hablaba de usted para que en el primer descuido un don nadie llegara a tutearlo, se dirigió hacia puerta y caminó escoltado por su guardia, llegaron a las cabinas donde se realizaban las visitas, pero se sorprendió al ver sólo una ocupada aunque a juzgar por la hora era la primera visita del día en esa prisión, no había duda que era para él pero sonrió con ironía al ver de quien se trataba.

- Vaya, mira nada más el hijo prodigo o debería decir el traidor – dijo Esteban mirando a través de las paredes de acrílico a Lantis.

- Nunca esperé un mejor recibimiento de tu parte. – se burló el chico.

- Qué quieres? Creí que nunca más volvería a verte.

- Quiero saber si conociste a Hikaru Shidou? – preguntó directo.

- Oh ya entiendo, buscas información. – sonrió. – sabes que todo tiene un precio.

- Claro, no esperarás que solicite tu ayuda gratuitamente. – le mostró un papel – sabes lo que es esto. – Esteban miró el papel y sonrió – en efecto, es tu libertad, lo obtuve con una visita a un antiguo amigo, pero necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- La conocí en la época que fue tu novia – respondió Esteban cruzándose de brazos, observando los diminutos orificios que había en las dos paredes de acrílico que los separaban, "alta seguridad" sonrió con ironía. – Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que la vi, sólo me llamaron para hacerle un diminuto interrogatorio para saber tu paradero, pero como era de esperar ella no sabía nada, y como iba a saberlo, hubiera sido el colmo que supiera a donde te habías ido con tu amante no?

Latiz no respondió y sólo permaneció viéndolo.

- Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda, sabes que cualquiera hubiera hecho el sacrificio de estar con tu noviecita distrayéndola mientras tú te revolcabas en la cama de Alanis. – al escuchar esas palabras, apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas evitando que Esteban lo viera.

- Dejarla bajo su cuidado y supongo que lo hubieran hecho de la forma más discreta para que su hermano que por cierto era el policía de la investigación en nuestra contra no se enterara cierto.

- Vamos, si tú estabas arriesgando el cuello de todos, para tirarte a la hermanita del policía, por qué no hubiéramos podido solapar el que te inventaras un trabajo en París para terminar definitivamente con ese romance del pasado, aunque te tomara casi seis meses para hacerlo, por favor un lío de faldas no era nada para nosotros, pero tu parece que le diste una increíble importancia, por eso te sacamos de todas las jugadas, que podíamos esperar de alguien que no puede manejar a dos simples chicas.

- Regresemos al tema – dijo Latiz. – quiero saber que le hicieron a Hikaru?

- Ya te dije, yo sólo la interrogué, no volví a verla hasta hace un par de días, conseguiste una chica bastante rencorosa lo sabes, quien diría que sólo por hacerle un par de inocentes preguntas me tomara tanto rencor que quiere dejarme aquí para siempre, imagínate, yo Esteban Galtor encerrado en una prisión de por vida.

- Pues va por buen camino, al menos ya te tiene tras las rejas.

- Tu lo crees?

- Acéptalo Esteban, un peón no es nada.

- Te recuerdo que yo era una de las piezas principales.

- Y ahora estas degradado a un simple Peón reemplazable y sacrificable, sin este documento – sonrió – te hundes aquí.

Esteban guardó silencio mirando seriamente a Latiz.

- No sé que le hicieron a esa chica, pero si se ha tomado el tiempo para buscarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros para hacernos la vida miserable o incluso matarnos, es por qué no fue un lecho de rosas su estadía y que despertamos a un monstruo con una increíble sed de venganza, elegiste una joyita.

Latiz se mostró indiferente al comentario, ocultaba sus labios detrás de sus manos entrecruzadas, no hacía ningún gesto sólo escuchaba.

- Los Brancaleone estuvieron inmiscuidos? – preguntó de pronto.

- Están muertos no. – se burló nuevamente.

- Y Gian Pierro? – volvió a preguntar.

- Él fue quien me mandó llamar.

- Y Gaspar?

- Gaspar... él te creía y confiaba en ti, te quería como un padre aunque lo niegues, tu lo sabías, y aun así lo entregaste como un Judas cualquiera.

- Jhm, esas palabras me tranquilizan.

- Qué?

- Porque eso significa que Hikaru no mató a Gaspar, y que tú te quedarás aquí tal cual como ella quiere.

- ...

- Aunque este documento es verdadero, nunca fue mi intención sacarte de aquí – sonrió mientras rompía el documento frente a él. – No me dijiste nada que no supiera, y si he de serte sincero, yo nunca tuve ese supuesto lío de faldas que mencionas. – sonrió mientras se marchaba del lugar. – pero me has aclarado un poco el panorama, gracias por tu cooperación.

- Desgraciado! – Esteban se levantó pero Latiz ya se había marchado para cuando pudo gritarle más insultos.

Salió de la prisión, era temprano, quizás las 10:30 de la mañana, era Jueves, había quedado de encontrarse con Clef el sábado en la tarde, así que prácticamente la semana entera la había pasado de viaje, suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, la visita a Esteban no lo había tranquilizado en absoluto, muy por el contrario, parecía haberle confirmado todavía más sus sospechas, pero había perdido nuevamente el rastro, no había nadie más que pudiera darle respuestas, y la única persona viva que podría esclarecerle el caso, estaba desaparecido desde la muerte de Gaspar.

- Maldito Gian Pierro, acaso tu tramaste todo esto? – mientras pensaba en eso tomó un taxi, aún necesitaba visitar un último lugar antes de regresar con el grupo.

- Te irás hoy Hikaru? – preguntó uno de sus hermanos.

- Aun lo estoy pensando, de cualquier forma Umi y Fuu vendrán a visitar a sus familias así que no creo que valga la pena quedarme en un hotel sola el fin de semana.

- Quédate, haremos una cena especial hoy en la noche y mañana podemos pasar todo el día juntos en familia como lo hacíamos de pequeños y el domingo algo se nos ocurrirá – dijo Kakeru incitando a su hermana a que accediera a la invitación.

- Hablaré con mi representante entonces, no veo por qué deba quedarme sola en un hotel de cualquier forma. – sonrió Hikaru.

- Esa es la actitud, no pudimos estar contigo mucho tiempo porque salías y nosotros teníamos actividades, pero podemos dedicarnos este fin de semana sólo a nosotros no te parece hermanita – sonrió Masaru.

- Sí – sonrió la chica "de cualquier forma esta podría ser la última vez que los vea" pensó. – entonces haré la llamada – sacó su celular y marcó un número, Caldina respondió casi inmediatamente y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambas chicas colgaron – todo listo. – sonrió.

- Entonces no desperdiciemos el tiempo, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Tras colgar la llamada de Hikaru otra llamada entró.

- Diga – respondió sabiendo perfectamente quien era ya que había visto el número en el identificador.

- Caldina, sé que es muy temprano todavía pero, voy en camino hacia el aeropuerto, así que necesito saber quien pasará por mí, lo más probable es que llegue hoy en la noche.

- Mi pequeña Ceres, me sorprende que regreses a casa tan pronto, mandaré a Zaz por ti en cuanto me confirmes la salida de tu vuelo, pero quiero saber dónde te quedaras el fin de semana ya que Hikaru piensa pasarlo con sus hermanos y no me extrañaría que Fuu lo pasara en su casa también.

- No te preocupes por eso, aun me pertenece la mansión Ryusaki así que pasaré ahí el fin de semana.

- Estás segura? No te dará miedo pasarlo en un lugar tan grande tu sola.

- Es mi casa después de todo, llegará algún día que vuelva a habitarla como en el pasado así que estar ahí me dará el suficiente tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

- Umi te escucho muy seria, te ocurre algo?

- No te preocupes Caldina sólo debo descansar y despejar mi mente, digamos que tuve una noche con demasiadas emociones fuertes.

- Vaya me mata la curiosidad.

- Te contaré cuando llegue a casa, tal vez me sirva una opinión externa después de todo.

- Será un placer asesorarte.

- Caldina, te pido que nada de esto lo comentes por favor, necesito pensar bien muchas cosas.

- Ahora me estás asustando.

- No más de lo que yo estoy, te veré en la noche – dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación.

- Qué hiciste Umi?

No había ni bien cortado la comunicación cuando la última llamada se estaba registrando.

- Hola Caldina.

- Wind, princesa, nos has tenido abandonadas mucho tiempo, dime te encuentras todavía de vacaciones con tu príncipe.

- Sí, pero ya no es mi príncipe, decidimos que lo mejor es no hacernos ataduras que terminarán por asfixiarnos a ambos.

- Vaya, cada Mistical tiene sus problemas no es cierto.

- Sí, así es, sólo quería saber cómo quedaron las cosas.

- Ray se quedará el fin de semana con sus hermanos, Ceres llegará hoy en la noche y supongo que tu aprovecharás hasta la última hora del día de hoy para tomar el vuelo o me equivoco.

- Tomaré el último vuelo de la tarde y las veré mañana en la mañana, hablaré con mis padres lo más seguro es que ellos pasen por mí al aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo Wind disfruta de tus últimas horas con tu amado Paris, te deseo mucha suerte.

- Gracias. – diciendo esto colgó.

- Vaya tal parece que el humor de mis chicas empezará un poco deprimente este nuevo año – suspiró. – entre novios, problemas y visitas familiares creo que tendré que hacer gala de todo mi potencial para mantenerlas activas y desviarlas de los problemas. – sacó una agenda – veamos, creo que tendré que aumentar un par de actividades más a la agenda – sonrió mirando un par de espacios huecos. – Sólo espero que Águila no me cuestione esta decisión.

Anaís y Paris se encontraban sentados en una sala de espera del aeropuerto, ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él, y el recargando su rostro contra el cabello de ella aspirando su aroma, ambos con una mano entrelazada con los dedos del otro, esperando, esperando simplemente sin decir nada, pasando esos últimos minutos en silencio.

- Ya tengo que entrar, faltan 15 minutos para que salga mi vuelo y debo buscar la puerta todavía – dijo Anaís rompiendo el silencio, pero sintiendo como Paris apretaba su mano un poco. – Por favor, sólo bésame y déjame partir, no quiero hacer esto más doloroso.

- No creo que pueda hacerse más doloroso – respondió Paris mientras ambos se incorporaban lentamente y se miraban a los ojos, sabían que llorarían tan pronto como se separan pero en ese momento lo mejor era fingir para que ambos pudieran permanecer con el alma tranquila.

Paris se acercó lentamente y despacio la besó tomando su tiempo para saborear completamente los labios de su diosa, mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello entregándose completamente a la sensación que esa despedida le causaba, lloraba, eso lo supo cuando el salado sabor de sus lágrimas irrumpió entre sus labios, hubiera matado a cualquiera que se atreviera a arrancar esas perlas de sus ojos, pero desgraciadamente contra el destino no se puede luchar tan fácilmente.

- Me gustaría detener el tiempo, y congelar este instante por el resto de mi vida – dijo entre sus labios al terminar de besarla.

- Paris – sólo susurró ella abriendo sus preciosos ojos de esmeralda para contemplar ese par de ámbares que la miraban. – espero que podamos volver a vernos muy pronto.

- Antes de que te vayas – Paris toma una arracada que llevaba en su oído y se lo entrega a la chica. – Tal vez sea cursi pero quiero que te quedes con esto, sé que no es mucho y quizás no sea de oro ni nada parecido pero... – Anaís le colocó dos dedos en sus labios.

- Lo conservaré con mucho cariño. – Paris tomó su mano y le besó los dedos que había colocado en sus labios para después levantarse y tomar la pequeña maleta que la chica había llevado consigo.

- Estás segura que tu equipaje ya está en tu casa.

- Sí, Marina se encargó de mandarlo, descuida, todo está en orden. – finalmente llegaron a la puerta de ingreso – nos veremos pronto. – sonrió la chica.

- Sí, nos veremos pronto – dijo dándole un último beso en los labios y secando una lágrima que escapaba traicioneramente de los ojos de la chica. – puedo llamarte cierto?

- Todo lo que desees – sonrió dando la vuelta e ingresando finalmente.

Paris bajó la vista y permaneció sólo un par de segundos frente a la puerta con la cabeza agachada pero debía despertar pronto ya que si alguna persona lo reconocía quizás podría causarle problemas, así que tras darle una última mirada a aquella puerta por donde segundos antes había desaparecido Anaís, dio media vuelta y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se alejó del lugar.

Zaz recibió a Umi en el aeropuerto, era realmente tarde cuando finalmente anunciaron el vuelo, tenía pensado gastarle alguna broma a la chica pero tan pronto como la vio toda intención desapareció, la observó demasiado pálida para su gusto, llevaba una chamarra negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla que terminaban en unas botas negras, su cabello azul parecía flotar detrás de ella y sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras esos oscuros lentes negros, pero su piel se encontraba blanca, como hoja de papel, la chica arrastraba una maleta mientras que tras ella otra persona le ayudaba a cargar el resto del equipaje.

- Umi qué bueno que llegaste – dijo el chico amablemente, quizás lo mejor sería no molestar a la chica.

- Gracias Zaz – respondió en ella en un tono que le pareció extrañamente bajo, tomó la maleta y guió a la chica hacia el auto, abrió la cajuela para que el hombre dejara todo su cargamento dentro y se acercó a Umi, algo no andaba bien, ella hubiera sido la primera en decirle algún insulto al verlo, le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar pero cuando ella trató de entrar se desplomó quedando inconsciente en los brazos del chico.

- Umi – dijo por lo bajo para evitar alarmar a los de su alrededor, lo que menos necesitaba era una marabunta de gente sobre ellos en ese momento, así que levantándola en brazos la colocó en el lugar del copiloto, y tras pagarle a la persona su servicios subió al auto y arrancó sólo lo suficiente como para alejarse del lugar, finalmente paró un par de cuadras más delante. – Umi – lo primero que hizo fue tomar el pulso de la chica, se encontraba normal, respiraba tranquila y parecía que sólo dormía, suspiró profundamente y más tranquilo mientras dejaba la mano de la chica en su regazo, valla susto, apartó un par de cabellos del rostro de la chica, juntó su frente con la de ella tenía un poco de temperatura, lo mejor era llevarla a su casa, aunque por qué negarlo, esa opción le preocupó un poco pero ella había dicho expresamente que se quedaría en su antigua casa, comenzaba a retirarse de su rostro cuando sintió los labios de Umi apresando los suyo, había sido un beso rápido, lento y muy tierno.

- Clef – susurró antes de sumirse nuevamente en ese estado de letargo.

Se apartó lentamente mientras se cubría la boca con la mano sonrojado hasta la coronilla.

- "Fue un accidente, ella digo otro nombre así que ese beso no era para mí, que tonterías estoy pensando" se regaño mentalmente mientras se volteaba nervioso y volvía a poner el carro en movimiento – pero me gustó – susurró sintiendo como un extraño calor le invadía el cuerpo.

Viernes por la noche, todo luce frío en el exterior, pero él está seguro que el agradable calor de hogar lo espera tan pronto como atraviese la puerta de su casa junto con la tranquilidad de una cena en familia.

- Ya llegué! – dijo el hombre tan pronto como entró en la mansión, un pequeño niño corrió a su encuentro y él lo levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla, su esposa se acercó a él.

- Qué bueno que has llegado ya cariño – dijo dándole un beso, el hombre le correspondió el gesto.

- Cómo te has portado con mamá? – preguntó feliz mientras el niño respondía.

- Muy bien papá, pero el tío Lantis está en el estudio, tienes que ir a saludarlo.

- Lantis? – preguntó mirando fijamente a su esposa quien asintió tranquilamente.

- Te está esperando desde hace unos minutos.

- Entonces iré a verlo enseguida, hay que ir a saludarlo cierto – le sonrió al niño mientras lo dejaba en el suelo - y tu prepárate para cenar sin objeción alguna entendido. – dijo tocando la nariz de su hijo.

- Sí! – dijo el niño riendo mientras se marchaba para lavarse las manos.

- No me esperen.

- Estás seguro?

- Sí, creo que esta visita no es simplemente una casualidad.

- Por favor, no te metas en problemas. – dijo un poco preocupada al saber que su cuñado evitaba ir a la casa por evitar inmiscuirlos en todos los ambientes que frecuentaba.

- Es mi hermano – le dio un beso en los labios. – dudo mucho que nos traiga algún problema, siempre ha sido muy considerado al respecto. – terminó dirigiéndose hacia el estudio

Cuando se aproximó escuchó unas notas de piano, era una melodía triste.

Dentro del estudio se encontraba Lantis tocando el piano, su rostro se encontraba sombrío, el cabello le cubría los ojos y su expresión no develaba ninguna emoción.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía... Lantis.

No obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, él simplemente se mantenía tocando sin ninguna emoción.

- No recuerdo esa melodía, acaso la inventaste?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta así que decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que terminara la canción. Tan pronto como la última nota terminó ambos esperaron en silencio a que el otro rompiera el silencio.

- Esmeralda me dijo que tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, felicidades.

- Gracias – fue lo único que respondió y quedaron en silencio un par de segundos más. - Por qué estás aquí Lantis? Acaso necesitas dinero?

Una pequeña risa burlona salió de sus labios, lo miró a los ojos, su expresión era triste, como derrotada.

- Sí todo se arreglara con dinero, tendría la felicidad comprada desde hace mucho tiempo, además serías a la última persona a la que recurriría para algo así. – mientras decía eso bajó la vista y tras unos segundos de silencio se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su hermano.

- Entonces... – Lantis recargó su frente en el hombro de Zagato.

- Discúlpame por haberte venido a ver...

La expresión del rostro de Zagato se volvió completamente amable, recordó por alguna extraña razón cuando eran niños, Lantis nunca le decía nada cuando tenía problemas, sólo una vez, cuando murió su mascota favorita, el niño se acercó a él, no le dijo nada simplemente se recargó en su hombro y lloró hasta que exhausto se quedó dormido.

- Qué te ha ocurrido hermanito? – le preguntó mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo, pero sin moverse de su lugar, Lantis no respondió pero le pareció escuchar una profunda respiración. – siéntate un momento – le sugirió Zagato. – hablemos seriamente por esta ocasión. – Lantis asintió con la cabeza.

Notas de autora:

Bueno para este capítulo que puedo decir, la musa llegó con toda la inspiración ¬¬ a las 12 de la noche y me mantuvo hasta las 3 de la mañana escribiendo, saben lo que son 3 horas cuando una está así o más ocupada, así o más desvelada así o más tensa, bueno quizás no tan tensa por qué precisamente para evitar presiones estaba adelantando todo, pero por qué llega la inspiración justo cuando estoy más saturada de trabajo, pero bueno terminé todo hasta el capítulo, je, je, je, aunque tengo unas ojeras de tres pisos por su culpa, :P

Ahora con respecto a las escenas, que puedo decir las escribí tal cual como me llegaron a la mente y creo que no me han quedado nada mal se pone interesante la historia, la escena de Umi y Zaz simplemente lo escribí como me llegó a la mente, así que la culpa es de la musa, o sea cero que ver conmigo eh. (asco, de donde saqué esa frase).

Hikaru Shidou.

26 de septiembre del 2007


	37. Chapter 37

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 37

- ... estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Como te repito todo son suposiciones, una simple hipótesis pero...

- Todo apunta a que sea verdad no es cierto.

- No sé como sentirme francamente, quizás defraudado... tal vez enojado... o quizá deba felicitar a la casualidad por haber irrumpido de tan maravillosa forma en mi vida – dijo con sarcasmo mientras empinaba todo el contenido de la copa que le había servido su hermano, una pequeña introducción del problema le había dado a Zagato la información necesaria para saber el porqué de muchas cosas, era la primera vez que podía hablar con su hermano con tanta tranquilidad y seriedad, no habían convivido prácticamente nada desde que Lantis se había marchado de casa tan pronto como entró en la que todos consideraron la peor etapa de su adolescencia, su paradero siempre fue una incógnita y su padre lo había dado por muerto el día que salió por la puerta para no regresar, pero su madre lloró amargamente en esa ocasión, como olvidarlo. – debes admitir que de cualquier manera fue una forma sublime de embonar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, para arruinar completamente mi vida. – agregó Lantis sirviendo nuevamente vino en su copa, y beberlo, ese simple acto le demostraba a Zagato que se había perdido tantas cosas en la vida de su hermano había salido un niño en apariencia "caprichoso" de esa casa y ahora regresaba un "hombre" con una historia que le costaba relacionar con la figura de su hermano.

- Has pensado que opciones tienes si llegas a comprobar que realmente tu hipótesis sea correcta.

- Debo encontrar a Gian Pierro, necesito saber un par de cabos sueltos, si Hikaru lo ha dejado vivo es porque es un pez demasiado escurridizo.

- Se deberá a que no le conviene ser encontrado supongo?

- No es tan difícil moverse en este mundo incluso con sus cargos, el dinero mueve montañas en ese ambiente, y un par de abogados consiguen maravillas, pero si desapareces es por qué realmente no te conviene seguir vivo, o al menos no de momento pero no puedo asegurar cuando planeará entrar nuevamente en acción.

- Comprendo – respondió Zagato mientras que su hermano permanecía observando su copa vacía, tal vez había esperado una respuesta por demás soñadora tomando en cuenta la calma con la que se había dado su relación con Esmeralda, pero por lo que se había enterado de la relación de su hermano, su encuentro con Hikaru había tenido también su parte romántica y soñadora, tanto que todos los que en algún momento lograron tener contacto con ella no podían creer la situación actual...

- ...y en el peor de mis escenarios, lo mejor será dejarla ir tal como ella quiere. – esa respuesta sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, abrió completamente sus ojos sin apartar la vista de su copa hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar.

- Estás seguro que esa es la solución, y que habrá pasado entonces con todo lo que hiciste hasta el momento por ella, todo lo que sacrificaste y...

- Tu qué harías en mi lugar? – preguntó Lantis llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos como si quisiera evadir la realidad.

- Moriría por ella si fuera necesario.

- Jhm, esa no es opción si tenemos en cuenta que eso sólo le alegraría la existencia... – respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano, quien no soportó verlo en ese estado y desvió la mirada.

- ... estás seguro que ahora tienes una vida libre de todo ese ambiente, como para ofrecerle algo?

- Tan libre que ahora soy una figura pública, el guitarrista de un grupo musical. – sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de sí mismo.

- Es en serio. – dijo Zagato como si no creyera las palabras de su hermano.

- Sólo es algo temporal. - se burló al ver la actitud de Zagato.

- Y después?

- No lo he pensado todavía – desvió la mirada. – pero no pienso regresar a manejar ninguna empresa de la familia.

- Yo no he dicho nada – sonrió Zagato al ver la actitud de su hermano, seguía siendo el pequeño niño orgulloso que había huido al sentirse presionado por la familia la idea de mandarlo a estudiar fuera para formarlo como todo un empresario no le había gustado nunca desde el principio se había opuesto rotundamente a dejarse manipular por su padre, aunque cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera agradecido el voto de confianza y las expectativas que su familia ponía en él, pero Zagato sabía que pese a todo su hermano amaba su libertad más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque todavía pensaba que sería un gran elemento por su misma forma de ser y las muchas experiencias que seguramente debía haber aprendido en su vida, pero ese no era momento para pensar en negocios cuando lo que su hermano necesitaba era encontrar respuestas. – yo puedo manejarlo todo aunque no quieras creerlo, y como ya tengo un heredero no te presionaré en lo absoluto, además por lo que me cuentas, tienes una cuenta en el banco que sería más que suficiente para mantenerte a ti y tu futura descendencia en dado caso.

- Simplemente no me preocupa el dinero, siempre se puede obtener de alguna manera.

- Sé que tienes decisión y a pesar de lo que mis padres creen eres demasiado responsable no en balde nunca tuvimos problemas pese a tu estilo de vida. – dijo dando un pequeño trago a su copa mientras su hermano observaba el fondo de la suya antes de servir un poco más de vino.

- No se suponía que tuvieran problemas, siempre fui muy cuidadoso en eso, nunca tuve ninguna queja de ninguna parte.

- No te habrás hecho notar demasiado por eso?

- Quizás – dijo acercando su copa pero sin beberla y suspiró profundamente.

- Entonces busca toda la información que puedas, no dejes que la circunstancia sea la que decida como terminará todo.

- Ese es un gran consejo pero créeme ya lo he tomado en cuenta.

- No era un consejo es sólo que pareces tan derrotado que pensé que podías dejar todo de lado.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos moviendo su copa un poco antes de dale un nuevo trago.

- Entonces gracias por el apoyo. – abrió un poco los ojos, su hermano aunque no lo veía directamente sonreía mirándolo por el reflejo de la ventana. – creo que no es tan malo venir a platicar contigo de vez en cuando.

- Serás bien recibido cuando lo desees. – Zagato volteo a verlo. – y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que te ocurra.

- Lo pensaré. – dijo sonriendo finalmente mientras bebía el resto de su copa. – debo viajar en la mañana quedé de encontrarme con nuestro representante poco después de medio día.

- Esperabas entonces que te diera posada en esta casa – sonrió Zagato.

- Pensaba retirarme a un hotel para no incomodar a tu esposa, creo que no le inspira confianza mi presencia.

- Quédate esta noche, esta también es tu casa, no tiene caso que pases la noche en un hotel – volteó a verlo – a pesar de que papá te dio por muerto aquel día cuando te marchaste, cuando te vio regresar de la mano de Hikaru no tienes idea de lo que eso significó para todos. – ambos permanecieron en silencio y Lantis sólo bajó el rostro evitando que su hermano viera su expresión. – Así que, quédate, como te repito, esta... también es tu casa. – diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta – regresaré en un momento.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Lantis cerró uno de sus puños mientras levantaba la vista mirando la noche a través de la ventana, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Tienes razón Zagato, tu tampoco tienes idea de lo que eso significó para mí.

***Flash Back***

Después de la cena los hombres se habían retirado al despacho, había sido justo el momento en el que Zagato salió un momento cuando padre e hijo permanecieron completamente solos después de muchos años de no verse ni hablarse.

- Padre – dijo finalmente Lantis mirando al hombre que tenía frente a él.

- Es una chica muy bonita... – respondió el hombre dándole un trago a su copa con completa parsimonia

- Necesitaba que la conocieras... – permaneció un par de segundos en silencio mirando al hombre que se negaba a levantar la vista y enfrentar su mirada – ella será la futura madre de tus nietos así que... – bajó el rostro – necesitaba saber si...

- Si la acepto como nuera? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos – creo que habías dejado en claro aquel día que no necesitabas que yo aceptara tus decisiones.

- Padre... – Lantis desvió la mirada, le había costado tanto que esa cena se diera, Hikaru se había rehusado por mucho tiempo y aunque estaba seguro que su madre aceptaría la idea en cuanto la escuchara pero encontrar una noche que su padre se dignara brindarles su presencia era asunto aparte, pero nunca esperó un recibimiento tan cordial y ahí estaba él, doblegando su orgullo para obtener la bendición de su padre, y formalizar las cosas con Hikaru ya que aunque ella lo negaba y decía no importarle, sabía que como cualquier chica deseaba tener una boda de cuento de hadas.

- Jhm, si esa chica ha sido capaz de devolverme a mi hijo – sonrió mirándolo finalmente – porqué no habría de aceptarla. – Lantis levantó la mirada encontrando los cálidos ojos de su padre frente a él. – pero debo darte un consejo, si piensas casarte con una chica que puede volverte tan manso como un cordero, creo que deberías tener mucho cuidado – agregó con una sonrisa burlona, tomando completamente desprevenido a Lantis quien sólo acertó a desviar la vista un poco y fingir una pequeña tos para cubrir un poco el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, haciendo reír a su padre.

***Fin Flash Back***

- No quise dejarla sola – decía Zaz mientras Caldina se encontraba junto a la cama donde Umi descansaba tranquilamente.

- Y por qué no la llevaste a tu casa entonces? – preguntó Caldina pero Zaz se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y desvió la vista.

- No creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

- Vamos, no es como si ella y tu fueran a hacer algo malo, de cualquier forma Umi está fuera de combate y tu no creo que seas el tipo de chico que se aproveche de las situaciones, y si no me crees entonces deberías verte en un espejo, el color rojo te hace ver aún más niño de lo que ya te vez – se burló Caldina mirando al chico de reojo.

- Caldina... – trató de recriminar el chico pero ambos desviaron la vista al ver que Umi se removía entre las sábanas de su cama.

- Tengo hambre – susurró la "enferma" mientras se revolvía y se levantaba somnolienta, parecía un poco ausente cuando volteó hacia donde sus dos compañeros se encontraban.

- Umi? – preguntó Caldina.

- No estoy en problemas verdad? – sonrió la chica sin cambiar demasiado su aspecto somnoliento – juro que así estaba cuando yo llegué. – agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Deja de decir tonterías Umi, te desmayaste tan pronto como llegaste al aeropuerto.

- Ah, cierto – dijo volteando hacia Zaz – tu me trajiste a casa no es verdad, gracias Zaz. – agregó sonriéndole sinceramente.

- No-no fue nada – respondió el chico sonrojado y un poco nervioso. – no podía dejarte sola aquí y por eso llamé a Caldina, no sabía qué hacer porque parecías dormida pero tu desmayo fue...

- Parece como si fueras nuevo en esto Zaz, tranquilízate un poco, no creo que Umi se encuentre embarazada o algo peor, así que debe ser otro el factor de su desmayo.

Umi se sonrojó completamente al escuchar las palabras de Caldina.

- CALDINA! – gritó Umi molesta ante el comentario – para tu información sólo se debió a que me bajó la presión, porque no comí nada en todo el día, era normal que al cambiar de un lugar a otro en tan corto tiempo me haya desmayado, solía pasarme cuando viajaba con mis padres de pequeña.

- Ah, entonces ahora entiendo por qué siempre que viajamos en avión pides algo con azúcar. – dijo Caldina completamente tranquila – y no me grites, yo sólo estaba tratando de descartar posibilidades quien me dice que no puedas haber estado con algún chico guapo y...

- Mejor guarda silencio Caldina – respondió Umi bajando el rostro.

Caldina observó la actitud de la chica y con suma delicadeza volteo a ver a Zaz.

- Que te parece entonces si vas a conseguirle algo de comer a esta damisela en peligro?

- QUE? Pero si son más de las 12 de la noche.

- Oh vamos Zaz, seguro que tu puedes conseguir aunque sea lo mínimo indispensable para prepararle un sándwich que pueda restaurar sus energías hasta mañana por la mañana, si no que tipo de caballero andante de brillante armadura te considerarías – se burló Caldina mientras veía como el chico se sonrojaba completamente.

- Veré si encuentro alguna tienda abierta – dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Es tan fácil de manipular como un niño pequeño – sonrió Caldina y de pronto se volteó hacia Umi – y ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, tu tono me preocupó cuando hablaste conmigo por teléfono.

- No me culpes Caldina, hay veces que una se deja llevar de más por el sentimiento.

- Por eso necesito que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle y veremos si puedo ser tu consejera espiritual.

- Esto va más allá de una simple consejera espiritual, creo que pude poner en peligro todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Caldina permaneció seria un par de segundos.

- Por qué dices eso?

- El último día hablé con Clef, y creo que pude haberle dado algo de información que lo guíe hacia mi verdadera identidad.

Caldina guardó silencio.

- Por qué lo hiciste? – Umi volteó aún con la vista cabizbaja

- Por que...

- Quieres que te busque no es cierto? – preguntó Caldina con una leve sonrisa. – Estas enamorada de Clef, eso fue lo que pasó.

Umi levantó la vista mirando a la chica completamente sonrojada.

- Sabes que Clef está buscando información de Hikaru para Lantis, así que indirectamente si puede encontrar información de ti, le será más fácil encontrar la que busca no es cierto. – dijo seriamente.

- Lo lamento. – dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras Caldina y Umi permanecían en la misma posición, tal parecía que Umi soltaría el llanto en cualquier momento por lo culpable que se sentía en ese momento.

- No creo que eso afecte mucho la situación actual – dijo Caldina tras un suspiro de cansancio al ver la actitud de la chica – de cualquier forma quizás le pueda llegar a dar una pista de cual será nuestro siguiente paso, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, o mejor para ti no creo que quiera siquiera molestarse en tratar de detenernos, de cualquier forma él ya dejó el servicio activo.

- Pero...

- Mejor no le comentemos nada de esto a Hikaru y a Águila, si ellos se enteraran estarías en serios problemas Umi, prometo que no pasaré esto como parte de mi reporte.

- Caldina...

- Pero por qué exponerte a esto?

- Por qué... me enamoré – respondió la chica bajando aún más su cabeza.

- Y francamente me resulta imposible creer que haya sido de la noche a la mañana o simplemente por un par de dulces palabras.

- No me preguntes como fue por favor. – dijo bajando completamente la cabeza.

- Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo – sonrió Caldina mientras se levantaba. – y veré si hay algo en la cocina, que podamos comer en lo que Zaz regresa.

- Espero que puedas encontrar algo, porque no tenía pensado regresar hasta mañana y dudo que mi tío haya llenado el refrigerador antes.

- Bueno pues veremos si tu tío se apiadó de nosotras. – dijo por último Caldina mientras salía de la habitación, tan pronto como cerró la puerta apoyó la espalda dejando caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y respiró profundamente. – De todas tus opciones tenías que elegirlo a él... Clef... no creo que seas de los que corteja para sacar información, sólo espero que te haya servido de algo lo vivido con Presea. – susurró con los ojos cerrados antes de separarse y caminar por el pasillo de la mansión hacia las escaleras. – Sólo espero que no te haga sufrir a ti también Umi.

Fuu se encontraba observando las nubes través de la ventana del avión, el asiento a su lado se encontraba vacío, no había pedido asiento de primera clase por considerarlo un gasto innecesario y afortunadamente el asiento junto a ella no había sido ocupado, una azafata le había pedido que cerrara la ventanilla para que durmiera mejor ya que debido al cambio de horario le sería favorable dormir un par de horas, suspiró antes de acatar la orden pero junto antes de taparse los ojos con el antifaz una joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes se acercó a ella.

- Disculpa podría cambiarme de asiento? – preguntó un poco tímida.

- Eh? Claro, no hay problema – sonrió al ver un poco preocupada a la joven.

- Muchas gracias, lamento la molestia pero mi acompañante suele roncar cuando duerme profundamente, pero en cuanto despierte cambiaré de asiento nuevamente.

- No hay problema, puedes quedarte el resto del viaje aquí, este asiento no está ocupado.

- En serio, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que no me dejan apartarme mucho de "ellos" cuando estoy de viaje, y pude escabullirme un poco.

- "ellos"?

- Sí, mi representante y mi guardaespaldas.

- Eres una actriz o algo parecido?

- Bueno pues... – la chica se sonrojó un poco – no precisamente, es decir, apenas soy una debutante pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero y pues... me tienen muy protegida por cualquier cosa que pueda pasarme, si estuviera en un grupo las cosas serían más sencillas.

- En eso tienes razón, mis padres me dejaron unirme a un grupo musical precisamente porque éramos varias y sobre todo porque nos conocían a todas desde pequeñas, creo que esa fue la razón por la que aceptaron.

- Debe ser divertido estar en un grupo con amigos, lástima que yo no tenga tanta suerte, mi padre es sumamente celoso y mi madre sólo se encarga de darle la razón, pero si no fuera porque mi voluntad es más grande creo que nunca hubiera salido de la mansión.

- El amor de los padres a veces puede tornarse en sobre protección verdad?

- Sí, tienes razón, y a todo esto cómo te llamas?

- Sólo llámame Anaís.

- Encantada Anaís, mi nombre es Helena.

- Como la princesa de la mitología.

- Sí, mi padre dice que me puso ese nombre precisamente porque a su parecer, es sumamente hermoso y mundialmente reconocido – dijo haciendo un ademán de falso orgullo y luego soltó una leve risa porque todos a su alrededor dormían.

- Bueno princesa Helena, creo que es mejor que descansemos o si no, no podremos rendir lo suficiente en nuestro viaje.

- De acuerdo Anaís, buenas noches – terminó mientras se ponía su antifaz. – no olvides pedirme mi tarjeta de presentación y un autógrafo para obsequiártelo por que pronto valdrá mucho más de lo que puedas soñar.

- Será un verdadero placer tenerlo – sonrió Wind antes de ponerse su antifaz también mientras pensaba si sería bueno regalarle su autógrafo a la chica también.

Un par de horas después llegaban al aeropuerto, debido al cambio de horario les había costado un poco el conciliar el sueño, y por eso habían podido permanecer platicando un poco más de tiempo, bueno más bien Helena había permanecido platicando la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que francamente Fuu agradeció ya que no le hubiera gustado tener que evadir las preguntas de la chica, al parecer la chica venía de una familia muy adinerada de origen Europeo, tenía más o menos su edad, y había estudiado actuación, recientemente había salido elegida como protagonista de una película y un par de locaciones serían en Japón así que por eso se dirigía junto con su representante, un guardaespaldas y varias personas más del staff en ese vuelo.

- ...así que creo que será muy emocionante porque es mi primer viaje al extranjero.

- Espero que te diviertas mucho, yo sólo voy de paso a encontrarme con mis compañeras.

- Wow! que emoción... por cierto antes que se me olvide – la chica sacó su cartera de su chamarra y le entregó una tarjeta de presentación, y sacando una fotografía la autografío. – Un regalo de mi parte – sonrió la chica.

- Muchas gracias. – Leyó la tarjeta "Helena Claret" - Te apellidas Claret

- Sí, es bonito no? – sonrió la joven.

- Sí, bastante. – Anaís guardó la tarjeta entre sus ropas.

- Bueno creo que tendré que irme ya, no tardamos en llegar y mi guardaespaldas seguramente me buscará en cuanto despierte, así que nos veremos.

- Fue un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo. – La chica se levantó y justo en el camino se encontró con el que seguramente era su guardaespaldas, intercambiaron un par de palabras que parecían ser de molestia el hombre se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a la chica y se fue siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional, una vez que el avión tocó tierra Anaís soltó un suspiro, pronto estaría en casa, tan pronto como pudo levantarse tomó su bolsa de mano y caminó por el pasillo no vio a Helena por lo que supuso que se la habrían llevado finalmente, se colocó los lentes oscuros y su cabello dorado había quedado oculto debajo de una boina que hacía juego con su pantalón y su bolsa, no había tenido problemas durante el viaje pero para que arriesgarse a que la reconocieran en lo que recogía su maleta, fue entonces que volvió a ver a Helena junto a ella se encontraba su guardaespaldas y por la actitud de la chica parecía que se encontraba reprendiéndola mientras ella sólo rodaba los ojos en actitud aburrida, volteó hacia una tienda de souvenirs que se encontraba detrás de ella, el equipaje todavía no llegaba así que se acercó y tomó una revista, en ella venía el anuncio de su nuevo disco así que pensó "por qué no? ella me regaló su autógrafo" así que compró la revista y un marcador, se acercó a la chica quien la recibió con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento su guarda espaldas recogía las dos maletas que permanecían a la joven.

- Fue un placer conocerte Helena, y para corresponder a tu regalo yo te hago otro – dijo extendiéndole la revista.

- Eh? Gracias – sonrió la chica aunque con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

- Creo que está por la página 26, nos veremos acaban de llegar por mi, Adiós. – sonrió Anaís mientras tomaba su maleta que llegaba en ese momento y dejando a la chica un poco sorprendida ya que había salido corriendo después de decir eso último.

- Página 26? – diciendo esto bajó su maleta y hojeó la revista, justo al encontrar la página vio el anuncio junto con la dedicatoria.

_Para Helena._

_Espero que triunfes en tu carrera,_

_Disfruta tu estadía en Tokyo._

_Con cariño._

_Wind._

- EHH? ES UNA DE LAS MISTICAL KNIGHTS? – gritó haciendo que todo mundo volteara a verla pero como se mantenía observando la revista nadie pareció prestarle atención, cuando finalmente levantó la vista sólo pudo ver como Wind le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa mientras se despedía.

Poco antes del medio día Paris y Ascot se encontraban en la disquera donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Clef, este se encontraba en una junta con los productores del nuevo disco.

- Esperamos que sea todo un éxito. – sonrió uno de los productores mientras salían de la sala de juntas.

- Empezaremos a trabajar en el próximo cuanto antes.

- Eso será bueno, mientras no sientan la presión de este disco, apenas veremos que tan bien es aceptado en la industria.

- Descuida eso no será problema. – Clef volteó hacia Paris y Ascot quienes lucían algo aburridos. – nos permitirían usar un momento la sala de juntas.

- De acuerdo, pero informa en recepción cuando la desocupen.

- Gracias – Clef se acercó un poco a los chicos – Paris, Ascot, necesito que hablemos en la sala de juntas, avisaré en recepción que le informen a Latiz donde nos encontramos.

- De acuerdo. – entraron en la habitación y tomaron asiento no pasó mucho tiempo para que Clef volviera a entrar en el lugar.

- Bueno como estuvieron sus vacaciones. – preguntó Clef apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y al instante los dos chicos soltaron un profundo y sonoro suspiro. – He de interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo?

- Digamos que quizás el próximo disco no sea precisamente muy alegre – dijo Paris con tristeza apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras apoyaba esta sobre la mesa haciendo garabatos con los dedos de la otra sobre la madera.

- Vaya que problema – respondió Clef, mirando a Ascot – y que me dices de ti?

- Mi madre sigue enferma, pero dicen que no es nada serio, mejorará en un par de días – respondió un poco desanimado.

- Vamos chicos... – Clef no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Latiz hacía su aparición, Clef con una sonrisa se levantó para recibirlo, pero ni bien se había acercado a él, cuando Latiz ya lo tenía contra la pared apretándolo por el cuello de la camisa. – Lantis? – preguntó confundido.

- Por qué nunca me dijiste que estuvo desaparecida? – le dijo con voz tranquila, justo cuando Paris y Ascot se habían acercado al ver lo ocurrido, en afán de detener a Latiz, pero Clef frunció el ceño en un ademán molesto y apartó con brusquedad las manos de Latiz.

- Porque nunca fue reportada como tal. – respondió molesto. – yo también creí que lo estaba pero Satoru me dijo que se encontraba en casa de Águila.

Ante la mención de esos dos nombres fue el rostro de Latiz el que lució confundido.

- Satoru sabía...? – susurró por lo bajo pero sus puños se apretaron con tal fuerza que Clef pensó que comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento pero eso no sucedió pero como si leyera los pensamientos del chico se movió justo en el momento que Latiz soltaba un puñetazo hacia la pared interceptando el golpe con su cuerpo y cayendo sin aire al suelo. – Estúpido! – gritó Latiz al verlo caer de rodillas – por qué hiciste eso? – agregó arrodillándose ante Clef.

- Cof... porque eres nuestro guitarrista, cof... cof... y no podemos permitir cof... que te lastimes las manos.

Latiz bajó el rostro evitando que vieran sus ojos, Paris y Ascot permanecían en silencio como simples espectadores.

- Encontraste respuestas cierto? – dijo Clef casi sin aire mientras se sentaba apoyándose contra la pared, Latiz asintió simplemente.

- No son buenas noticias. – respondió simplemente mientras levantaba la vista mirando a Clef con seriedad. – no después de lo que me acabas de decir.

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno sólo tengo que agradecerle a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por recordarme que tengo que seguir escribiendo, créanme que hay veces que me ayuda mucho leer todos los comentarios que me hacen, me sube el ánimo y me recuerdan que tengo que terminar la historia, y bueno aunque el final lo veo muy lejos todavía, espero no tardar tanto en escribir, estoy esperando dos que tres capítulos que en esos se va a ver que me encanta abrir heridas y echarles mucha sal, jejeje, y ya comienzo a extrañar poner canciones en los capítulos así que yo creo que para el próximo ya vuelvo a poner aunque sea una, y me estoy reservando dos que tres canciones que ya quiero poner pero bueno, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, insisto si quieren alguna canción en específico díganme, no admito reclamos si termino el fic y luego me mandan canciones eh que conste, y por cierto feliz navidad y año nuevo :P aunque yo espero sacar más capítulos antes que acabe el año, tengo que aprovechar las vacaciones, y sigan comprando mi historieta que no puedo avanzar si no junto dinero para la próxima impresión =) y todos los que quieren el segundo capítulo ya están a la espera.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

10 de diciembre del 2007.


	38. Chapter 38

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 38

El ensordecedor sonido de los gritos de los miles de fans reunidos se elevaban por todo el lugar, y así aun en la oscuridad las primeras notas de música se escuchaban provenientes del centro del escenario la voz de Wind inunda el lugar iniciando la canción en una tranquila tonada.

No ha salido el sol

y Ana y Miguel ya prenden llama.

Ella sobre él,

hombre y mujer,

deshacen la cama.

Y el mar que está loco por Ana

prefiere no mirar

Los celos no perdonan,

al agua, ni a las algas ni a la sal

Al amanecer ya está miguel sobre su barca.

Dame un beso amor y espera quieta junto a la playa.

Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje

"maldito pescador despídete de ella

no quiero compartir su corazón"

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie

En la orilla a que vuelva Miguel

Dicen la aldea que esa roca blanca es Ana.

Cubierta de sal y de coral

Espera en la playa

No esperes más niña de piedra

Miguel no va a volver

El mar le tiene preso por no querer cederle a una mujer

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie

En la orilla a que vuelva miguel

Incluso hay gente que asegura

Que cuando hay tempestad

Las olas las provoca

Miguel luchando a Muerte con el Mar.

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie

En la orilla ...

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y llorar y llorar y llorar sobre el mar.

"Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la presentación de Las Mistical Knights en el foro estrella y tal parece que este año empiezan con el pie derecho, que mejor que una gira para promocionar su nuevo material, su representante nos ha confirmado las fechas de sus presentaciones que estaremos pasando en sus pantallas, ya saben chicos si quieren ver a estas talentosas jóvenes no pierdan de vista las fechas de sus presentaciones, y a comprar los boletos, por lo pronto todo parece indicar que esta gira comienza con muchos ánimos, a mis espaldas podemos ver un lleno completo del auditorio en donde se lleva a cabo en estos momentos el concierto en vivo y en directo así que los dejamos con estas imágenes..."

Dentro de uno de los camerinos Caldina veía la transmisión del concierto de las Místical, al parecer todo se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la revista que mantenía en sus manos, el ejemplar tan esperado de la revista "Cinco Continentes" había salido ese día a la venta y en portada como era de esperar se encontraban las tres chicas, anunciando una sesión exclusiva de fotografía, suspiró mientras continuaba observando el final del concierto.

***Flash Back***

- Estás segura que tenemos que hacer una sesión fotográfica... – inició Fuu una vez que se hubieran reunido nuevamente.

- EN TRAJE DE BAÑO – dijo molesta Umi mientras se cruzaba de brazos interrumpiendo a Fuu. – no es que me moleste que el mundo vea mi espectacular cuerpo pero... POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES!

- Vamos Umi no es como si tuvieras que ponerte adieta para posar. – dijo Caldina.

- Por qué no, me vería mucho mejor, además que tal si Fuu tiene alguna marca en el cuerpo de su reciente encuentro con Paris y no lo quisiera mostrar. – Fuu se sonrojó completamente y comenzó a negar con ambas manos.

- Eso no es cierto, yo no...

- No hablarás por ti verdad Umi? – la interrumpió Hikaru con una sonrisa. – después de todo tu estuviste toda la semana con Ascot.

- Para tu información Ascot tuvo que irse a los tres días porque su mamá enfermó de pronto.

- Vaya entonces porque permaneciste ahí el resto de la semana. – Umi pareció meditar un poco su respuesta.

- Digamos que había muchas cosas que requerían de total mi atención, como el caso de Esteban.

- Me cuesta creerlo. - sonrió Hikaru – pero la idea de la sesión fotográfica fue mía, necesito que sea así.

- Pero recuerdo que nunca quisiste que hiciéramos una sesión en traje de baño.

- El caso es diferente, y por cierto Caldina necesito que me consigas a alguien para que me maquille.

- Tenemos a nuestra maquillista.

- No es precisamente el tipo de maquillaje que estoy pidiendo.

- Entonces tendrás que explicármelo o no sabré a quien llamar.

- Descuida lo sabrás, pero en este momento quiero saber si hay alguna objeción de parte de alguna de las dos. – diciendo esto permaneció mirando a sus compañeras.

- No de mi parte – dijo tranquilamente Fuu.

- Yo sólo decía que siempre puede uno salir mejor en las fotografías. – dijo Umi tranquilamente, y Hikaru sólo sonrió.

- Descuida Umi, le pediremos al fotógrafo que tome tu mejor ángulo en compensación, Caldina, lo que yo necesito es alguien que pueda dibujarme un tatuaje temporal.

- Y para que quieres un tatuaje temporal.

- No es precisamente que lo quiera.

- No sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje?

- No lo tengo.

- Entonces no entiendo.

- Sólo consígueme a una persona que pueda hacerlo, lo demás es cosa mía.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Caldina mientras veía como Hikaru salía del lugar completamente seria.

- La perdimos... otra vez – susurró Umi.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Eso fue estupendo Anaís, realmente te sirvieron esas vacaciones, quien diría que nos sorprenderías con una canción nueva para esta presentación. – Umi hablaba felizmente mirando a su compañera quien correspondía con una sonrisa – viste como gritaba la gente, es emocionante estar en un escenario definitivamente.

- Me inspiró un poco los cuentos que había en la playa donde fuimos de vacaciones Paris y yo sólo tuve que pensar un poco para componer una canción y Paris me ayudó un poco a perfeccionarla.

- Veo que a pesar de todo sigue habiendo comunicación entre ustedes – dijo pícaramente Umi haciendo sonrojar a Fuu.

- Es sólo un amigo.

- Vamos, no pudieron soportar más de tres días sin hablarse después de que se despidieron, y si no mal me equivoco se hablan diario.

- No quedamos en malos términos así que...

- Sí lo sé, presúmenos tu relación – seguía hablando Umi, mientras que Hikaru se limitaba a seguir a sus compañeras.

Caldina salió de sus pensamientos al ver como las chicas entraban en el camerino.

- Vaya hasta que haces acto de presencia, señorita representante – dijo Umi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Tenía algo importante que hacer – dijo mostrándole a las chicas la revista, Umi y Fuu guardaron silencio al ver el ejemplar mientras que Hikaru tomaba la revista para hojearla, quería comprobar el contenido cuanto antes.

- Descuida Hikaru todo está ahí – dijo Caldina sin voltear a verla, parecía preocupada.

- Espero que realmente llegue a sus manos – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa mientras apretaba levemente la revista.

Umi y Fuu permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos.

- El concierto estuvo estupendo como siempre chicas, hacen muy buen trabajo – dijo de pronto Caldina tratando de tranquilizar la tensión que había resultado de pronto en el lugar.

- El siguiente concierto es mañana cierto? – preguntó Umi mientras tomaba un jugo de la hielera que habían llevado.

- Sí, tendremos que viajar esta noche para poder descansar un poco antes del concierto.

- Bueno, espero una cena digna de mí en ese caso – sonrió Umi tratando de apartar toda la atención del tema de la revista.

- Tendrás suerte si podemos parar para comprar un par de hamburguesas. – dijo Caldina.

- Pero Caldina – se quejó la chica pero fue ignorada completamente cuando Caldina abrió la puerta y volteó para decirles.

- Espero que se apresuren a cambiarse de ropa o saldremos tarde – terminó cerrando la puerta.

- Vaya pero que mal carácter. – Umi se cruzó de brazos, Fuu simplemente sonrió un segundo para después caminar hacia la maleta que contenía su ropa.

- Será mejor apresurarse de cualquier manera. – Dijo de pronto Hikaru cerrando la revista y volteando hacia sus compañeras con una sonrisa de maldad.

- Sí, supongo que será lo mejor – terminó Umi bajando un poco la vista al no reconocer a su amiga, era mejor guardar silencio por el momento.

Las ventas del disco de "Cephirians" había logrado sobrepasar las expectativas para alegría de Clef y el resto del equipo de producción.

- Creo que no tendremos trabas para la producción del siguiente material o me equivoco? – preguntó Clef a uno de los directores de la productora.

- Hay que aprovechar todo lo posible este éxito, las fechas de representaciones ya están saturada y tengo mucha fe en el próximo material, así que debes poner a trabajar a tus muchachos cuanto antes.

- En cuanto terminen la gira será el primer tema de la agenda.

- Perfecto – sonrió el hombre.

Por su parte los chicos se encontraban terminando uno de tantos conciertos, Paris salió del escenario y pegó un gran grito al llegar al camerino.

- LOS VISTE CLEF, ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! – entró corriendo en el camerino – Gritos, Música, Luces, es alucinante! - gritaba Paris más que hablar.

- Creo que lo que realmente necesitas es algo en que gastar toda esa adrenalina que tienes. – sonrió Clef mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.

- Pero tenemos que viajar esta noche no es así? – preguntó Ascot.

- Sí, pero creo que pondré a nuestro querido vocalista a correr un rato o no podrá dormir en toda la noche y lo que menos necesitamos es que esté cansado para el día de mañana – sonrió Clef.

- Exageraciones tuyas Clef - continuó Paris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba una bebida que había encontrado dentro del camerino misma que le fue arrebatada por su representante sin miramientos. – EHH! Quien te da derecho a...

- Realmente crees que te dejaré consumir Cafeína en tu estado? – preguntó Clef

- Pero tengo sed – dijo Paris triste y su expresión fue doblemente triste al sentir como Clef le extendía una botella de agua – pero esto no sabe a nada.

- Es lo mejor para ti. – respondió el representante.

- Y ni siquiera está fría – dijo abriendo la botella molesto y dando un largo trago.

- Para que amanezcas afónico – reprochó Clef. – parece que realmente no sabes lo que haces.

Paris sólo cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca un poco fastidiado.

- Creo que era lo que necesitaba para quitarle el entusiasmo – se burló Ascot.

- Muy gracioso.

Clef sonrió mientras Ascot y Paris continuaban platicando, pero le preocupó un poco ver que Latiz se encontraba en completo silencio.

- Sucede algo? – le preguntó acercándose a él, pero sólo le dirigió una mirada por unos segundos antes de voltear la vista – no es bueno que te tortures con el pasado.

- No es tan sencillo. – respondió Latiz ignorando completamente a Clef mientras volvía a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta, un chico entró y después de decirle un par de palabras a Clef en voz baja le extendió un paquete haciendo que el representante frunciera el ceño y tras asentir, tomó el misterioso paquete y el chico se retiró.

Paris y Ascot miraban con curiosidad el paquete que Clef abría tranquilamente.

- Qué es eso? – se aventuró a preguntar Paris.

- Es una revista, el productor me dijo que había un artículo muy interesante de las "Mistical Knights" que podría interesarnos, o al menos a Latiz – dijo Clef sin apartar la vista del paquete, pero sintiendo como había atraído la atención del guitarrista.

Finalmente sacó el ejemplar y en efecto en la portada aparecían las tres chicas integrantes del grupo, así que comenzó a hojear la revista.

- Una entrevista – dijo Clef mientras mantenía toda su atención en las páginas.

- Qué dice? – preguntaron Paris y Ascot después de un par de minutos en los que Clef había permanecido leyendo la mencionada entrevista.

- Bueno... le hacen una entrevista a las chicas nada que no hayan dicho ya, pero estas últimas preguntas que le hacen a Ray en específico... "Supimos que recientemente el guitarrista del grupo "Cephirians" te declaró abiertamente su amor, que piensas al respecto?"... Ray responde: Tengo cosas más importantes en este momento para concentrarme en él.

- Vaya que fría actitud – dijo Paris.

- "Acaso hay alguien más en tu vida en estos momento?" – continuó leyendo Clef la entrevista. – R: "Desde luego, hay alguien en este momento que tiene toda mi atención", "Un antiguo romance?", R: "Digamos que es una persona que me marcó de por vida (risa) y estoy ansiosa por volver a encontrarlo en cuanto me sea posible."

- Crees que esté hablando de Aguila? – volvió a preguntar Paris, Latiz simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

- Como saberlo – respondió Clef. – "Ray, si pudieras darle algún mensaje a esa persona cual sería" R: "mmm... creo que le diría, Gian Pierro haré todo lo posible por encontrarte, y no descansaré hasta lograrlo ya lo verás (sonrisa)" "Te has delatado ahora sabemos el nombre de esa persona especial, fue por él que te hiciste ese tatuaje?" R: "Bueno, algo hay de eso (risa) es un recuerdo que no podré olvidar nunca." ...después de eso la entrevista termina con unas palabras para los admiradores – Clef le da la vuelta a la página y sus ojos se abren unos segundos algo sorprendidos.

- Qué sucede? – pregunta Ascot, pero Paris ya se había acercado lo suficiente y miraba la revista junto a su representante.

- Vaya no sabía que Ray fuera del tipo de chica que se pondría un tatuaje, pero no entiendo por qué ponerse un tatuaje de ese tipo – Latiz sólo permanecía observando a Clef quien había cerrado los ojos.

- Tu lo has dicho Paris, Ray no es ese tipo de chicas... – abriendo tranquilamente los ojos le extendió la revista a Latiz, quien tras permanecer unos segundos sin hacer movimiento alguno se decidió a tomar la revista – ...eso no es un tatuaje – terminó Clef hablándole a Latiz cuando él tomó la revista y tras verla un segundo simplemente la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas con los ojos cerrados.

- Hikaru. – Umi movió ligeramente a su compañera de asiento quien despertó sobresaltada.

- Umi? – respondió la pelirroja mientras se ubicaba donde se encontraba, estaban de camino a su siguiente concierto y ambas se encontraban compartiendo asiento en el autobús.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, te escuché sollozar.

- No, perdóname no es nada. – respondió cerrando los ojos. – vuelve a dormir, perdóname por haberte despertado.

- Hikaru... – Iba a hablar pero se arrepintió en el último momento, sólo recordó cuando se presentaron en la sesión fotográfica.

*** Flash Back***

Habían llegado puntualmente a la cita tres horas antes como estaba convenido para el maquillaje. Hikaru se encontraba muy seria desde la mañana, tanto ella como Fuu no entendían el porqué era tan especial esa sesión, cierto que iban a romper sus propias normas o mejor dicho Hikaru las pensaba romper y eso les causaba una pequeña curiosidad, saber el por qué su amiga se afanaba tanto en mantener oculta la parte baja de su espalda pero el momento se acercaba para que ese secreto fuera descubierto, el chico que se encargaría de hacer el tatuaje temporal había llegado y todas habían pasado a la habitación donde se maquillarían y cambiarían, pero aún no entendía por qué Hikaru se empeñaba en hacerse un dibujo.

- Eres tu a quien le haré el tatuaje? – preguntó el dibujante.

- Sí – respondió Hikaru – y en primer lugar espero tu completa discreción al respecto, supongo que Caldina ya te habrá comentado que no te responderé ninguna otra pregunta más que las estrictamente necesarias para que hagas tu trabajo – dijo la chica mirando seriamente al dibujante.

- No habrá ningún problema – respondió el chico quizás un poco extrañado por lo dicho por su cliente.

- De acuerdo entonces empecemos – sacó una hoja de papel y se lo extendió al chico. – estos son los colores que utilizaras.

- Entendido. – respondió el dibujante mientras admiraba el dibujo y los colores.

- Lo que menos deseo es tener que verla a todo color pero creo que es mejor a dejarla como esta – se burló Hikaru de sí misma, y después de suspirar un poco se dio la vuelta y se quito la blusa quedando de espaldas al dibujante quien abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido al igual que Fuu y Umi quienes permanecieron en silencio mientras el dibujante se apresuraba a seleccionar los colores para comenzar su trabajo, los pensamientos de Hikaru volaban hacia el pasado inevitablemente.

La chica corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban sentía su respiración agitada mientras atravesaba el lugar sin detenerse, podía sentir el olor de la sangre de todos los animales que habían sido sacrificados, era un matadero, pero haciendo caso omiso al espantoso olor que despedía ese lugar continuó corriendo, estaba cerca de llegar a la salida, no era todavía tiempo de cantar victoria pero si lograba atravesar esa puerta tendría una ligera esperanza de poder escapar de sus secuestradores, con ese pensamiento en mente se forzó hasta el límite por alcanzar su objetivo, la noche había caído hacía pocos minutos atrás lo que le daba aún más esperanza de esconderse bajo el manto de la noche y poderse guiar por la luz de la luna, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el umbral sintió como algo se enredaba en su pie, haciéndola caer al piso con tal fuerza que terminó por golpearse la cabeza y caer inconsciente, quizás fueron sólo un par de minutos o tal vez fueron horas, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba atada de pies y manos, colgada en un gancho como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne en una carnicería, trató de soltarse pero era inútil, a sus pies pudo ver un látigo, eso había impedido su escape, tragó saliva al ver quien había sido el causante de frustrar su escape, un Brancaleone, sí, un hombre de baja estatura, con un increíble volumen corporal, fornido pero con la locura pintada en la cara, era el típico rostro de un demente.

- Así que planeaba de escapar – dijo el hombre mirando a su acompañante, un hombre extremadamente delgado, con tez pálida y unas increíbles ojeras azules, quien se entretenía encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Vaya y nosotros que la habíamos tratado tan bien – se burló el larguirucho mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. – que te parece si le damos una pequeña lección para que no intente escapar nuevamente.

- Síiii – respondió el otro hombre con alegría mientras se acercaba a la chica tocando una de sus piernas. – tengo el castigo perfecto – sonrió el hombre robusto dejando ver mejor su cara de lunático.

- Oh ya entiendo que es lo que quieres, je,je,je, creo que ese sería un castigo ejemplar, estás de suerte – dijo nuevamente el hombre del cigarro mientras le exhalaba el humo del cigarro en la cara a la chica – te dejaremos un pequeño recuerdo para que no nos olvides. – se burló el hombre mientras la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió al sentir que le levantaban la blusa por la espalda.

- Esto te enseñará a nunca tratar de escapar nuevamente – sonrió el hombre robusto.

- Qué piensan hacerme? – preguntó por primera y última vez la pelirroja tratando de ver lo que los hombres se disponían a hacerle.

- Te enseñaremos que con un Brancaleone nunca se juega – respondió el hombre del cigarro con una completa cara de seriedad, todo parecía indicar que ese día para mala suerte de la pelirroja los hombres habían estado marcando las cabezas de ganado, y lo comprendió justo cuando ese metal al rojo vivo tocó la piel de su espalda arrancándole un desgarrador grito de dolor que aunque se escuchó por todos los alrededores para su mala suerte no hubo nadie que lo escuchara en muchas millas a la redonda, unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos justo segundos antes de que cayera inconsciente por el dolor.

El contacto frío de la pintura contra su espalda la hizo reaccionar y desvió la vista mientras a través de un espejo podía ver el reflejo de lo que en ese momento iba tomando color, de aquella cicatriz se iba formando un escudo heráldico, un león blanco con una estrella de cinco picos amarilla sobre él, apoyando las garras sobre una palma, todo sobre un fondo azul y encerrados por un contorno rojo en forma de escudo y sobre este una corona y bajó el un par de ramas de laurel, el emblema de los Brancaleone.

**Notas de autora: **

Qué les parece todo hasta ahora, interesante no, me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el escudo heráldico, cuando lo vi por primera vez fue hace muchos meses y estoy segura que debo tenerlo guardado en algún disco pero para saber cual o tal vez se fue con todas mis canciones en la computadora que se me quemó, literalmente, le salió hasta un poco de humo :P para que luego no digan que no trabajo jejeje, pero en fin, quizás este sí sea el último capítulo del año, ya que al parecer navidad y año nuevo los pasaré fuera en uno de esos hermosos viajes a los que uno está más que comprometido a asistir, pero me llevaré mi cuaderno quien sabe y quizás ahí termine la historia, jajaja si claro, soñar no cuesta nada, lo que sí es que espero poder adelantar más en esa semana que estaré sin computadora, (irónico no) pero aun así espero sus comentarios y demás a mis correos y nos estamos viendo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! si no alcanzo a escribir más antes de irme de viaje.

**Hikaru Shidou **

21 de diciembre del 2007


	39. Chapter 39

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo 39**

Umi trataba de reconciliar el sueño, pero no pudo en esos primeros momentos, había pasado poco más de un mes desde el concierto, y suspiró un poco cansada de la situación, cuando se había reencontrado con Caldina ella había prometido guardar su secreto, "enamorada" esa podía ser la palabra correcta? tres días habían sido suficientes para conseguir su corazón?

- Clef – susurró para sí misma cuidando de no ser escuchada por su compañera de asiento, no podía permitir que ella se enterara de lo que había pasada en esa corta ausencia en la que tanto Hikaru como Águila habían bajado la guardia y las habían dejado libres por una semana, bueno no era que la mantuvieran presa, ni contra su voluntad pero habían sido tan precavidos en todo lo que habían hecho, que se sentía una completa traidora después de lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de todo sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión, por otro lado, Zaz se comportaba por demás extraño con ella, se sonrojaba al mirarla y desviaba la vista, evitaba cualquier contacto con ella y las constantes peleas ahora se habían reducido a cero, eso realmente comenzaba a preocuparla, no es que no le agradara la paz que se respiraba pero su sexto sentido quería evitar pensar en la razón del cambio del muchacho... NO! en ninguna forma podía dejar que la razón que suponía se viera hecha una realidad así que tendría que hablar seriamente con su compañero, no podía permitirse un malentendido de tal magnitud, estaba claro que la idea de tener pareja siempre le agradaba pero jamás con alguien como Zaz – "Está claro que eres irresistible Umi, pero no puedes dejar que Zaz pierda el piso." – se dijo un par de días antes, justo el último en que había visto al motivo de sus tormentosos pensamientos, cuando había notado el cambio y tan pronto como entendió la situación se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto, hablaría con Zaz tan pronto como se diera la oportunidad.

Habían pasado unos minutos solamente cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

- "Te encontré Rumpelstilskin" - este simple mensaje la hizo sonreír, sabía que era el primero y el último que recibiría pero le decía mucho más de lo que esas simples palabras podrían significar, una sonrisa involuntaria se pintó en sus labios, era la primera vez, que se sentía de esa forma... completamente Feliz, suspiró antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir. – "gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Clef"

Hikaru se movió un poco en su asiento, sin despertar, se le notaba extenuada, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, "no despertara" pensó Umi mientras admiraba el rostro de la pelirroja, y miró su celular un segundo, después volteó hacia el otro lado descubriendo a Fuu y Caldina quienes descansaban en el siguiente par de asientos, y detrás de ellas los demás componentes del equipo de las "Místical", habían tenido que rentar un autobús para transportar a todos sus elementos, Dios, a pesar de ganar tan bien, no podían despilfarrar el dinero? "Avaros" pensó Umi, bien habrían podido transportarlas en un vuelo de primera clase pero Águila insistía que de ahora en adelante debían estar más que protegidas y que mejor forma que siendo escoltadas por toda su comitiva, aunque fuera incómodo para ellas, pero bueno, en cierta forma Águila tenía razón al estar preocupado, después de la publicación de la revista "Cinco Continentes" el ambiente en cada concierto se sentía extremadamente denso, era como si estuvieran siendo observadas y no precisamente por el público, sería que realmente la trampa había surtido efecto, de ser así entonces cada movimiento tenía que ser fríamente calculado no podían darse el lujo de un error, podría costarles la vida si estaban en la mira, volteó hacia su celular suspirando y después levantó la vista para admirar un segundo el paisaje nocturno de una carretera.

- "Cómo fue que terminé así?" – se preguntó mentalmente levantando el rostro hacia el techo.

Fuu se había marchado con Paris a la playa, el primer día había sido aunque no el mejor, si el más divertido, habían salido ella y Ascot a caminar por las plazas, parecían una pareja de enamorados, ella se tomó la confianza de caminar del brazo de él, aunque Ascot sonreía completamente sonrojado, comieron helado, y rieron como nunca a pesar de no haber comprado nada, y haber platicado de todo y nada en particular, el largo paseo que dieron por el parque le había fascinado a la joven Umi, el día siguiente no había sido tan divertido pero entraba dentro de las expectativas de la joven, una comida en un restaurante lujoso donde había muchas parejas, por qué negarlo, el romance flotaba en el aire, pero pese a los intentos de Ascot por acercarse a Umi y romper esa invisible barrera que parecía separarlos, no pudo descubrir la manera, aún así esa noche había tenido un toque especial, Ascot era quien hablaba en su mayoría, le contaba de su familia, sus padres, no tenía hermanos por lo que sus padres lo sobreprotegían demasiado, Umi sonreía escuchando el relato sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, sin embargo esa velada no había terminado tan románticamente como había comenzado, una llamada por parte del padre de Ascot les había interrumpido la noche, su madre no se encontraba del todo bien, aunque no fue sino hasta el día siguiente cuando en pleno almuerzo su madre al parecer había agravado debido al tiempo frío y a pesar de no desearlo, Ascot tuvo que viajar de emergencia dejando sola a Umi, se despidieron en la entrada del hotel, tan pronto como Ascot subió en el taxi y se miraron por última vez, Umi le sonrió dulcemente pero cuando el auto se marchó se sintió repentinamente sola.

- Qué tristeza no ser una persona prioridad para nadie en este momento – se susurró en voz baja mientras el aire frío agitaba su cabello, no lloraría, pero la tristeza le oprimía el pecho estrujándole el corazón.

- Ceres – la voz llamándola la hizo voltear hacia el desconocido. – qué haces aquí? Creía que te habías marchado con tus amigas.

- Pues ya ves que no fue así... Clef – sonrió la chica, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuerpo. – Al parecer estoy sola por el resto de la semana, estaba pensando en que podría entretener mi tiempo.

- Ya cenaste?

- Almorcé tarde. – volvió a sonreír.

- Quieres acompañarme a tomar una copa en el bar, o tienes algún otro plan para esta noche.

La chica meditó un par de segundo su respuesta, sabía que no debía confiar en Clef y mucho menos sus intenciones, pero la compañía de alguien aunque fuera el enemigo la reconfortaría en ese momento.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió nuevamente.

Entraron al bar del hotel, se sentaron en la mesa más apartada, pero donde pudieran escuchar al pianista que ambientaba el lugar.

- Ascot se acaba de marchar – comentó Ceres. – su madre al parecer se agravó de momento.

- En parte es cierto, pero también lo utilizan como excusa para traer de vuelta a su hijo a casa. – dijo de pronto Clef.

- Yo no veo el problema en querer tener a su hijo con ellos en un momento como este.

- No es problema, pero no quita que sea verdad. – la chica permaneció seria en ese momento, y Clef suspiró al ver que la había ofendido. – te parece si cambiamos el tema.

- Tomaré un Martini – dijo la chica mirando la carta sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta – "ya comenzamos" pensó Umi.

- Claro.

- Qué hacía una chica como tú, con un hombre como Esteban.

- Sabía que preguntarías eso, simplemente fue un error de mi parte, iba a comprarle una casa pero la transacción no llegó a feliz término cómo pudiste darte cuenta.

- Y para que querría una chica como tú, una casa en un lugar como este? – preguntó Clef mirando tranquilamente a la chica.

- Es un buen lugar para pensar en visitar y hacer una fiesta, quizás unas vacaciones. – sonrió la chica.

- No me pareces tan superflua. – sonrió Clef.

- Y según tu, cómo soy? – sonrió apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y sobre esta su rostro.

- Creo que eres una chica que aunque te agradan las fiestas y las visitas, prefieres que sean en una casa chica donde puedas conversar con todas tus amigas y enterarte de todos los detalles, a una gran fiesta donde platiques con unas pocas personas sin enterarte realmente de nada, a menos que sea un asunto de negocios y quieras ser el centro de atención. – sonrió Clef mirando a la chica.

- Vaya así que según tú prefiero el rol de ama de casa a el rol chica de sociedad, ese es tu análisis.

- O podría ser que como toda una diosa de agua te gusta llamar la atención y te gusta ser escurridiza al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya ahora soy transparente como un cristal de agua – se burló de sí misma y de la interpretación, pero un poco desconcertada por la descripción, si bien era cierto que le gustaba ser el centro de atención cada que podía, también le agradaba mucho las fiestas donde pudiera convivir con sus amigas y poder capturar en su mente todos los buenos momentos que pudiera. – puedo hacerte yo una pregunta.

Clef le extendió la carta al mesero después de pedirle un whisky y un Martini.

- Claro.

- Cuál es tu historia? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

- La mía, bueno... no es una historia que mucha gente quiera escuchar.

- Tengo mucho tiempo libre. – sonrió Umi.

Clef suspiró, y levantando la vista miró a Ceres con tranquilidad.

- Bueno yo fui hijo único, mis padres murieron hace ya muchos años, en ese entonces yo era ya mayor de edad así que me quedé prácticamente sólo aunque no desamparado. – hizo una pequeña pausa – cuando empecé a trabajar, conocí a una chica que era realmente hermosa, todo en ella me gustaba, era perfecta o así la idealizaba yo, tanto que creo que tuve miedo cuando aceptó ser mi novia.

Umi permaneció mirando a Clef cuando este hizo una larga pausa, con los ojos cerrados, la conversación la había hecho pensar en sus padres, y su corazón se estrujó en su pecho.

- No era mi intensión ser indiferente con ella, siempre tenía palabras de apoyo para mi, siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante cuando algún caso se volvía pesado, había días que pasaba toda la noche pensando dentro de la oficina y cuando llegaba en la mañana a la casa, ella me recibía con una alegre sonrisa y el desayuno recién preparado, era demasiado para mi, sentía que en cualquier momento podía llegar y ya no verla más, aunque el hecho de que fuera una oficial bajo mi mando tal vez me hacía pensar que sería imposible para mí el dejar de verla en algún momento.

- Una oficial bajo tu cargo? – preguntó la chica.

- Ah, lo siento, creo que debí empezar por ese pequeño detalle, yo antes de ser un simple representante, era agente de la policía, era un detective, pero ya estoy retirado desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Estás seguro que te has retirado.

- Al menos ya no soy parte de la policía, me retiré... cuando mi querida Presea murió. – dijo y permaneció en silencio, justo en ese momento el mesero llegaba con las bebidas, así que Umi no pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente permanecía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa mirando la mesa, el mesero se retiró y escuchó como Clef le daba las gracias haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

- Cómo fue?

- Llevábamos muchos años dentro de un caso, era algo que empezó muy pequeño, y tardamos muchos años en eso ya que nunca encontrábamos pruebas solidas para inculpar a los responsables, hubo muchos agentes dentro de esa investigación, agentes encubiertos, investigadores, oficiales comunes, como lo era Presea, pero todo se salió de control al final, sólo necesitábamos hacer un cateo de rutina a una mansión, nos habían reportado que hay encontraríamos las pruebas necesarias e incluso investigamos el lugar un par de meses antes, así que aunque había un pequeño riesgo a nadie le pasó por la cabeza el que fuera una trampa que nos tendieron exclusivamente a nosotros.

- Qué pasó? – preguntó mirándolo tranquilamente a los ojos.

- El cateo empezó sin novedad, entraron en la casa, muchos de nosotros monitoreábamos la operación a distancia ya que podía haber observadores, pero de pronto todos los radios se encendieron y escuché la voz de Satoru Shidou, pero las últimas palabras que escuché fueron las de Presea llamándome, fue un grito tan terrorífico que nunca en la vida voy a poder olvidarlo, una primera detonación desencadenó un efecto dominó dentro de la finca que quedó reducida a cenizas, toda prueba, evidencia incriminatoria, así como nuestros agentes desaparecieron entre las llamas, fue un espectáculo aterrador, muchos de nosotros tuvimos que recibir asistencia psicológica un buen tiempo, muchos agentes se retiraron después de eso, y con las pocas o muchas pruebas que había empezamos la cacería de brujas, pero fueron pocos a los que pudimos vincular, el cabecilla cayó por traición de esos pocos.

- Y has logrado superar esa pérdida? – preguntó nuevamente con un poco de ansiedad, era como si se hiciera esa pregunta a ella misma.

- La vida continua, pero uno nunca se repone por completo – respondió Clef con los ojos cerrados mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, Umi había permanecido con la cabeza baja, no había probado siquiera su Martini, sólo lo movía de una mano a la otra. – me hubiera gustado aprovechar mejor el tiempo que viví con Presea, pero para mi desgracia eso ya no puede ser.

- Nunca has pensado en buscarte a otra chica?

- No por el momento, creo que no he encontrado otra chica igual.

Umi lo admiró mientras Clef sostenía su vaso frente a su rostro dispuesto a darle un trago a su bebida, y finalmente bajó la vista y le dio un trago a su Martini.

El silencio reinó después de eso, simplemente escuchaban el piano, cuando una vocalista comenzó a cantar una canción.

It keeps coming back to me

(Continua volviendo a mi)

I remember this pain

(Recuerdo este dolor)  
It spreads across my eyes

(Se extiende a través de mis ojos)

Everything is dull

(Todo es gris)

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling

(Todos están riendo, ellos ríen)

It pushes me far far away

(Esto me empuja muy, muy lejos)

I can't understand

(No puedo entender)

Everything is blue

(Todo es azul)

Can you hear me out there?

(Puedes oírme allá afuera?)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm gazing from the distance and

(Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y)

I feel everything pass through me

(Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.)

I can't be alone right now

(No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep

(Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno)

I can't seem to find my way out alone

(No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.)  
Can you wake me

(Puedes despertarme?)

Mientras las canción avanzaba su corazón comenzaba a palpitar dentro de su pecho, Clef se mantenía observando su copa, se encontraba recordando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba frente a su propio reflejo y sintió deseos de llorar al verse a través de ese amante con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida... pérdida... eso era lo que ella había sentido a través de todos esos años, un sentimiento así quizás pasara desapercibido por el resto del mundo pero para quienes lo conocían era muy difícil de disimular, e internamente le agradeció a Clef el ser completamente honesto y abrirle su corazón aunque ella no pudiera hacer nada para hacerle olvidar a su fantasma ya que ella misma no encontraba la forma de superar los suyos.

I know when I let it in

(Yo sé que cuando lo dejo entrar)

It hides love from this moment

(esconde al amor de este momento.)

So I guard it close

(Entonces protégelo de cerca)  
I watch the moves it makes

(Vigila los movimientos que hace.)

But it gets me, but it gets me

(Pero aquello me atrapa, pero aquello me atrapa)

I wish I could understand how I

(Desearía poder entender como yo)  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear

(Puedo hacerlo desaparecer, hacerlo desaparecer.)

Anyone out there hear me now?

(Alguien me escucha ahora allá afuera?)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now

(Besa mis labios y tal vez puedas llevarme a tu mundo por hoy.)

I can't be alone right now

(No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

Please make it all go away

(Por favor haz que todo se vaya)

Am I ever gonna feel myself again?

(Volveré a sentirme alguna vez?)

I hope I will

(Espero que sí)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm gazing from the distance and

(Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y)

I feel everything pass through me

(Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.)

I can't be alone right now

(No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart

(Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep

(Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno)

I can't seem to find my way out alone

(No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.)  
Can you wake me?

(Puedes despertarme?)

Clef había cerrado los ojos escuchando la canción, pero los abrió un poco sorprendido al escuchar un pequeño sollozo, cuando levantó la vista descubrió a la chica frente a él, con una mano sobre su rostro, lloraba, y trataba de ocultarlo torpemente con su mano, su mirada se suavizó ante aquel espectáculo, lo sabía, esa chica más que ser una joven frívola como deseaba aparentar, ocultaba una gran pena detrás de su radiante sonrisa, una simple canción la había desarmado por completo.

- Discúlpame, creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación. – dijo la chica tratando de aparentar un dolor de cabeza, cubriendo su frente y ojos con su mano.

- No creo que la soledad te ayude, en este momento – Umi levantó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas un poco sorprendida, pero sólo resonaba una estrofa de la canción en ese momento "I can't be alone right now" (No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Clef se levantó y aproximándose a Umi se sentó junto a ella y cariñosamente la abrazó, Umi abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y en ese momento un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Aunque sólo sea por esta noche, yo te voy a proteger – le susurró mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

Tras un pequeño suspiro, Umi escondió su rostro entre los brazos de Clef y lloró, dejó escapar toda su tristeza, toda su soledad, se hicieron compañía sólo por esa noche, la soledad y los recuerdos los unieron en ese cálido abrazo que no se deshizo en toda la noche.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se encontró recostada sobre el pecho de Clef, ni siquiera se había quitado el saco, solamente había desanudado su corbata, su rostro parecía tan relajado y sereno, sintió los ojos un poco hinchados por las lágrimas, así que le besó la mejilla tratando de no despertarlo, le sonrió al sentir como se movía ligeramente moviendo su rostro hacia el otro lado, y seguía respirando completamente dormido.

- Muchas gracias Clef. – se levantó y salió de la habitación, se secó las lágrimas, su corazón ya no dolía, pero latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. – qué tal si le damos una oportunidad? – habló en voz baja como si le estuviera preguntando a su corazón, y rió levemente mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. – confiar en el enemigo? – se preguntó mientras se detenía – eso es traición Umi – se dijo por último permaneciendo pensativa mientras suspiraba recargada en la puerta. – "piensa bien antes de actuar" – se reprendió internamente. – "me dejé envolver por la nostalgia." Pero parece imposible no hacerlo después de lo que me contó. – se cruzó de brazos y permaneció reflexionando con la cabeza agachada.

Clef abrió los ojos, con un largo suspiro, permaneció unos segundos mirando el techo y sonrió mientras volvía a acomodarse en las cama, sintiendo la tibieza que el cuerpo de su compañera había dejado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo descubrió que había dormido profundamente, no lo había atormentado ningún recuerdo, abrió los ojos y pensó seriamente a que se debía eso, sería por la compañía de Ceres, realmente podía decir que ella había sido la causante de esa repentina tranquilidad en su alma.

- Creo que tendré que averiguarlo – se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de aprovechar quizás un par de horas más de sueño.

Esa mañana había sido realmente tranquilizadora, no tenía presión de ningún tipo, al contrario se sentía excesivamente bien, así que aprovechó para salir de compras, quizás no fuera tan divertido como hacerlo con sus amigas pero para que esconder el hecho de que le enloquecía la idea de estrenar nueva ropa con su productivo salario que seguramente ya había sido depositado en su Tarjeta de Crédito... sonrió con el termino Tarjeta de Crédito, era la mejor bendición para una chica y el terror para cualquier padre, aunque claro que a esas alturas ella misma tenía que hacerse cargo de esos pequeños encuentros con los bancos, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera darse un par de "extravagantes" lujos.

- A dónde iré primero? – se preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios mirando ambos lados de la avenida, toda repleta de tiendas, más de alguna ya la había visitado con sus compañeras así que no se detendría demasiado en ellas, suspiró.

Clef miraba a la chica a la distancia, se encontraba de pie en la entrada de una pequeña cafetería al aire libre, podía ir a saludar a la chica pero sería demasiado abrumador para ambos, habían pasado una noche algo extraña, era como si mutuamente hubieran purificado sus almas, así que prefirió entrar y tomar un café antes de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso, la mesa que escogió fue una en la sección de la terraza al aire libre, aunque hacía demasiado frío era la que mejor visibilidad de la avenida le proporcionaba, el café le calentó el cuerpo y mientras observaba a la chica entrar en una de las muchas tiendas, el prefirió estudiar un par de proyectos que la disquera había propuesto, las horas pasaron, mientras se entretenía viendo como la chica entraba y salía de tienda en tienda se dio cuenta que sólo una bolsa la acompañaba en todo su largo recorrido, después de terminar con los pendientes del día, salió del café dirigiéndose a la última tienda donde había entrado la ojiazul.

La localizó a primera vista, se encontraba fuera de los probadores, con un hermoso vestido de satín cuyas tonalidades de azul se degradaban desde un azul cerúleo hasta un profundo azul turquesa, sus manos envueltas en unos sedosos guantes blancos mientras se colocaba un collar con un zafiro alrededor del cuello y se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba jugando, se divertía admirándose a sí misma con esa radiante sonrisa mientras volteaba y se estudiaba detenida y rigurosamente por unos segundos desde diferentes ángulos, llevándose un dedo a los labios esperaba tener su completa aprobación, pero unos segundos después el reflejo del espejo concentró su mirada únicamente en él y le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Te ves hermosa – sonrió Clef acercándose a ella.

- Gracias, es algo que no puedo esconder – respondió cerrando un ojo en un guiño y mientras sacaba un poco la lengua – pero no sé, creo que el demasiado... azul – sonrió mirando el reflejo de Clef en el espejo.

- Bueno si, algo hay de eso – respondió mirando a la chica – pero te ves realmente hermosa.

- Gracias pero no creo que este vestido forme parte de mi guardarropa. – terminó dirigiéndose hacia los probadores – a menos claro que desees regalármelo – sonrió la chica.

- Tendré que consultarlo con la billetera – terminó el chico y aunque el comentario no le cayó muy en gracia a la chica quien hizo un pequeño puchero, terminó por entrar finalmente en el vestidor.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero no eres nada consentidor.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera – sonrió Clef al escuchar la voz de Ceres dentro del vestidor.

- Creí que eras mi guardián – lo sorprendió la voz de Ceres de pronto.

- Lo soy? – le preguntó a la puerta donde se encontraba la chica, pero le respondió solamente un largo silencio.

- Sólo jugaba Clef – sonrió después de abrir la puerta y mostrarse completamente cambiada dejando en manos de la vendedora el vestido. – nunca podría presionarte de esa forma. – volvió a burlarse.

- Pero sería solamente hasta el viernes cierto? – respondió Clef mirándola a los ojos y ella volteó a mirarlo también, fue esa mirada o quizás el tono en el que había pronunciado esas palabras casi como una súplica, o quizás ese ligero temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando desvió el contacto. – bien podría sacrificarme – terminó con un tono burlón que la hizo manifestar su disgusto con un puchero.

- Te burlas de mi – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Soy un caballero sería incapaz de hacer algo así – le respondió con una sonrisa – no me parece correcto que una señorita como tu ande sola por una ciudad tan grande.

- Si, lo sé es peligroso y bla, bla, bla. – dijo Ceres con enfado conociendo el discurso.

- No, es que es muy triste desaprovechar un lugar tan hermoso para conocerlo solo – respondió mientras se adelantaba unos pasos Ceres bajó la vista y se sonrojó sin saber el motivo – aunque tal vez te moleste mi compañía – dijo volteando a verla.

- O tal vez a ti te moleste la mía – respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos y quizás un poco cabizbaja, pero le sorprendió cuando él se acercó y levantándole el rostro con un dedo por el mentón negó con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

- Nunca me molestarías.

Notas de autora:

Qué tal? me han extrañado después de 6 meses ^,^ o necesito dejarlos un rato más para que me extrañen. je, je, je, no mentira lo que pasa es que la vida me trató mal en estos 6 meses y perdí la inspiración un rato, pero ya volvemos a las andadas, empecé con la publicación del segundo número de "El misterio de Cruz Alada" el mes pasado, así que esperemos que esta racha dure mucho, mucho tiempo, por cierto la canción de este capítulo se llama "Winter Sleep" es si no mal recuerdo el segundo o tercer ending de la serie de NANA, y la canta Olivia quien en la serie canta las canciones de REIRA la vocalista de Trapnest, si tienen oportunidad de escuchar esa canción llorarán tanto como yo, además aprovechen porque ya les puse la letra de la canción así que ya podrán entenderla no como yo que la empecé a escuchar sin saber que decía además está completa no se pueden quejar, me esfuerzo por ustedes.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

16 de junio del 2008


	40. Chapter 40

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 40

El tiempo pareció detenerse un par de segundos, sus miradas se encontraban, sintió que el aire le faltaba pero Clef sólo retiró sus dedos de su barbilla y se alejaba.

- Quieres ir a conocer algún lugar en especial o nos unimos a algún grupo de turistas?

- Eh? – preguntó la chica completamente sonrojada, y desviando la vista dijo – creo que no estaría mal unirnos a algún grupo – respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa, mientras se reprendía mentalmente, en qué momento había aparecido en su mente la imagen de Clef besándola, es cierto, le gustaba, era atractivo, estaban solos, durmieron juntos aunque en una forma por demás extraña, para que negarlo, se estaba rindiendo a los encantos de un hombre que sólo buscaba sacarle información... Suspiró profundamente ante este pensamiento.

- Te sientes bien?

- Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó de repente y Clef pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

- A qué grupo sería bueno unirnos, hay muchos lugares que conocer y poco tiempo – dijo llevándose el pulgar y el índice a la barbilla.

- No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es que información buscas en mí, no me digas que estás conmigo realmente porque te soy simpática, o porque realmente te intereso – permaneció un momento en silencio. – por favor no juegues conmigo Clef, aunque no lo creas no soy tan tonta.

Clef la miró unos segundos en silencio mientras que la chica que se encontraba frente a él evadía su mirada.

- Es cierto que me interesa toda la información posible acerca de Hikaru, pero créeme nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien para obtener información, nunca fue mi estilo – desvió la mirada – además no tengo ninguna obsesión con esa información, el problema es de Lantis y Hikaru no mío, no ganaré ningún beneficio y ningún perjuicio, tal vez sea sólo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente, nada más.

- Entonces una vez que hayas obtenido algo de información de mí, cada uno se irá por su lado y listo, no ha pasado nada.

- No creo que estés enamorada de mi, por el contrario yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, lo que ocurrió ayer no es algo a lo que yo este acostumbrado, no puedo definirlo en este momento pero... eres especial Ceres, es todo lo que puedo decir a mi favor. – terminó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Pero el hecho es que si me buscar por información.

- Te diré una cosa, disfrutemos estos días que faltan, conozcamos la ciudad, hazme compañía yo prometo no preguntarte nada, creo que ambos necesitamos unas merecidas vacaciones para crear nuevos recuerdos no te parece, sería divertido relajarse un poco y distraerse de todo no.

- No me exigirás que responda después ninguna pregunta?

- Lo juro – respondió levantando la mano.

- Mmmmm... – la chica miró a Clef detenidamente unos minutos. – no hay ninguna trampa de la que daba enterarme.

- Ninguna – sonrió esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Esta pareció titubear un poco pero suspirando relajó su expresión y miró al hombre frente a ella.

- Espero no arrepentirme. – dijo por último acercándose a él con una sonrisa – en el lobby del hotel pueden informarnos. – sonrió y Clef asintió con una sonrisa.

_Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido no tratar_

_Porqué últimamente sólo nos tocó sangrar_

_Eso está bien_

_Ya tengo mis problemas_

_Para perder_

_El tiempo en otros temas_

Lo que ocurrió después me parece tan increíble, fue maravilloso ese paseo, nos fugamos prácticamente en una aventura turística, admiramos la ciudad desde el mirador y tomé muchas fotografías, mientras escuchábamos el vago parloteo del guía de turistas, aprovechábamos para apartarnos del grupo y admirar a solas los lugares más a fondo, admirar con más detenimiento las construcciones, era mucho más interesante escuchar las explicaciones que Clef leía del folleto de guía turística tratando de ilustrarme, creo que nunca reí tanto al verlo tratar de entender el sentido de los mapas, poner su mirada más concentrada para tratar de descifrar el próximo recorrido o aunque sea para tratar de suponer donde podríamos reencontrarnos con nuestro grupo.

_Pero llegaste a mi_

_Sin que te lo pidiera_

_Con sólo sonreír_

_Has roto mi barrera_

_Y he vuelto a sentir_

_algo que había olvidado_

_Te culpo solo a ti_

_por haberme mirado_

La noche cayó con una rapidez asombrosa, y una vez solos ver la ciudad desde un elegante restaurante parecía la cereza del pastel, es maravilloso ver una ciudad de noche, las luciérnagas multicolor de los bares y un sin fin de centros nocturnos, creo que me impidieron disfrutar completamente de mi cena, estaba embelesada, pero lo que más disfruté fue la forma en que Clef me miraba, él me admiraba a mí, y eso me halagaba.

_Me siento tan extraño como si no fuera yo_

_Y todo lo que hago no obedece a la razón_

El vino estaba haciendo acto de presencia, durante la cena un delicioso vino tinto acompañó a un suculento platillo, pero después de eso, más copas siguieron acompañando la sobremesa, la cual fue por demás tranquila, los temas en un principio no variaban, el clima, los conciertos, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que después de un momento, un pequeño silencio invadió el ambiente, y yo tomaba una nueva copa de vino tinto.

- Me recuerdas a un cuento de hadas – habló Clef de pronto.

- En serio? A cuál?

- Recuerdas una historia donde una princesa debía descubrir el nombre de un duende?

- Quiero suponer que yo soy la princesa. – dijo Ceres mirando a Clef de no muy buena forma haciendo que él simplemente riera suavemente.

- Si descubriera tu nombre... podría llamarte nuevamente. – sonrió mientras contemplaba el vino a través de su copa.

- Tal vez podrías hacerlo – respondió Ceres.

- Entonces ese será mi reto.

- Quieres alguna pista?

- Me la darías?

- Fui una de las chicas más populares de mi clase, y estudié esgrima muchos años. – sonrió la chica. – Era capitana de mi grupo.

- Y eras amiga de Hikaru – sonrió Clef.

- Desde la primaria.

- Me has dicho todo de ti. – terminó finalmente sonriendo.

_Yo estaba bien._

_Conforme, controlado,_

_creo que sé,_

_Porqué todo ha cambiado_

Era la última noche, ambos se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Clef, un beso en los labios comenzó todo, no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que terminó recostada en la cama, con Clef sobre ella besándola de una forma tan lenta y delicada, que no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando el beso se rompió, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y sintió escalofríos cuando los labios de Clef se deslizaron por su cuello, y abrió los ojos al sentir que lo que estaba sucediendo se le estaba escapando de su control, pero no sabía si quería detenerse o continuar, pero definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que no pudo evitar que un placentero gemido saliera de sus labios cuando Clef tocó su piel por debajo de su ropa, y entonces... sintió pánico por primera vez en su vida, tanto que comenzó a temblar... sus manos dejaron de rodear el cuello de Clef, y cayeron a cada lado de su cabeza completamente inertes, desvió su rostro hacia un lado mientras pasaba saliva con mucho esfuerzo... era eso lo que realmente quería...

_Y es que llegaste a mi_

_Sin que te lo pidiera_

_Con sólo sonreír_

_Has roto mi barrera_

_Y he vuelto a sentir_

_algo que había olvidado_

_Te culpo sólo a ti_

_por haberme mirado_

Clef se separó, se desconcertó un poco al no sentir más los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar quizás sentir ternura, se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que al parecer era inexistente en la chica así que recostándose de lado buscó la mirada de Ceres, y le sonrió ligeramente, la chica estaba aterrada, esa era la palabra, no podía culparla, acarició su mejilla apartando un mechón de su cabello, y sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, y comprendió completamente la situación, extendió sus brazos y acunó a la chica contra su pecho.

- No pasará nada. – le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla.

- Perdón – respondió por lo bajo casi más para ella misma.

- No pasa nada – volvió a repetir y cerrando los ojos dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que la chica se quedó dormida. – perdóname a mí.

A la mañana siguiente la chica fue la primera en despertar y al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder una terrible vergüenza la invadió, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación, tan pronto como llegó a su cuarto le habló a Caldina, no podía permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

- "Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo, ya entiendo por qué me desmayé, con semejante cruda moral y física" – se dijo mentalmente mientras se cubría el rostro completamente avergonzada, roja hasta la coronilla y prefirió cerrar los ojos y trataba de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, debía descansar lo más que pudiera, o no podría dar un buen concierto cuando llegaran, aunque precisamente para eso llegaban con un día de anticipación pero aun así el descanso siempre es necesario, y sus pensamientos necesitaban vacaciones después de eso.

Clef cerró su teléfono después de mandar el mensaje, se encontraba descansando en una nueva habitación, en otro hotel, muy lejos de la chica en la que pensaba, se recostó en la silla y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo un segundo, para después suspirar retiró su brazo y cubrió su boca con su mano.

- Umi Ryusaki. – susurró y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, había tardado poco más de dos meses en obtener ese nombre, su archivo estaba más que protegido, pero una persona no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro sobre todo en una escuela para chicas, y eso Clef lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora que sabía el nombre, qué debía hacer? Era por demás peligroso y poco prudente cortejar a Umi, tenía demasiadas cosas en contra, ella era protegida de Águila, se encontraba escoltada casi 24 hrs. al día, y por otro lado Ascot parecía muy interesado en ella también, así que no podía simplemente correr a buscarla o llamarla, no es como si fuera un adolescente con una novia de secundaria, si no era prudente y se comportaba como el adulto que era, sus decisiones le traerían grandes consecuencias y por otro lado, se sentía un traidor al recuerdo de Presea.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no había percatado de la televisión encendida, se encontraba escuchado un canal de música, había dejado encendido el televisor después de revisar la aparición del videoclip que los muchachos había hecho, respiró profundo y permaneció en silencio llevándose una mano a la boca en ademán pensativo, los "Cephirians" estaban teniendo una buena aceptación en el medio musical, por el momento estaban concentrados en los conciertos de promoción mientras que Paris se concentraba en escribir las nuevas canciones del próximo disco, así que lo mejor era echar tierra de por medio entre las "Mistical" y sus muchachos, era lo más sensato que podía hacer por el momento, de cualquier forma ella también se encontraban en su gira de promoción por lo que dudaba que se volvieran a reencontrar en un buen tiempo, según había observado los itinerarios de ambos grupos, ninguno de sus conciertos coincidían ni en lugar, ni en fecha, así que podía tomarse un respiro y observar desde las gradas cual sería el siguiente movimiento de las chicas, ya que para que negarlo, se encontraba preocupado al descubrir que realmente si se encontraban inmiscuidas en algo peligroso, e internamente rogaba porque no dieran con su próximo objetivo o se cansaran en su empeño de esa por demás absurda venganza, a su parecer.

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir  
no conocía la soledad _

_hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo _

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar  
Me sobran las lagrimas para llorar  
ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo  
Tan injusto ah sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, _

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí. _

La letra de la canción le hizo voltear hacia el aparato, al haber permanecido en silencio le hizo fácil escuchar con toda claridad cada palabra, sonrió un poco y volteando hacia el televisor decidió prestarle atención.

_Yo no sabía lo que es el dolor  
entre nosotros todo era amor  
en nuestra casa eras la luz del día  
Cada mañana estabas aquí  
cada momento yo era feliz  
nunca pensaba que esto se acabaría_

Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, 

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir  
no conocía la soledad  
hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo  
No tengo fuerzas para aceptar  
Me sobran lagrimas para llorar  
ahora yo vivo tan solo de tu recuerdo 

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, _

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, 

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

- Presea – susurro y sonrió con un poco de melancolía en los ojos, sin duda esa canción le había caído como anillo al dedo en ese momento, cerró nuevamente los ojos, ahora tenía claro que debía hacer, curar su corazón, dejar descansar a su fantasma y prepararse por si la vida realmente le tenía preparada una segunda oportunidad.

**Notas de Autora: **

Canciones: "Llegaste a mí" de Moenia y "Llévame al cielo" de Alex Sintek y Kumbia Kings.

**22 de Julio del 2008 **


	41. Chapter 41

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 41

Fuu fue la primera en abrir los ojos, el sol le golpeaba en el cristal de los anteojos que descansaban en el cuello de su camisa y le daba directamente en la cara, se quitó los lentes de donde descansaban y levantándose de su asiento fue al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía el autobús para asearse un poco, sus amigas descansaban en los asientos de junto, Umi se encontraba abrazando su celular lo que le pareció por demás simpático, Hikaru dormía profundamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Umi, y sonrió, lo mejor era no despertarlas, después de lavarse el rostro y asearse un poco, regresó a su asiento, se escuchaba en volumen bajo la radio que tenía encendida el chofer, se encontraban dando las primeras noticias del día, sonrió al escuchar las noticias del espectáculo, al parecer ya comenzaban a escucharse los rumores de la película que Helena se encontraba grabando, el director era alguien importante al parecer, recordaba cuando les había contado a sus amigas la historia de esa pequeña actriz, Umi sonrió diciendo que quizás podrían ir a ver esa película para juzgar que tan buena era como actriz, mientras que Hikaru había permanecido viendo la tarjeta de la chica, "es un lindo nombre" había dicho finalmente con una sincera sonrisa, y ella asintió de buen agrado.

Sonrió al escuchar las noticias acerca de su próximo concierto, sería el fin de semana así que llegaban apenas con un día de anticipación para ultimar detalles y descansar, que buena falta les hacía.

Después de las noticias la estación había comenzado con su programación normal, un locutor saludó al auditorio de radioescuchas que le seguían fielmente, y anunciaba la presentación de una nueva canción y una nueva cantante quien tenía por nombre: Renata.

I looked at your face

(Yo mire tu rostro)  
I saw that all the love had died

(Miré que todo el amor que teníamos había muerto)  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time

(Vi que habíamos olvidado tomarnos un tiempo)  
I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do

(yo, yo vi que no podías hacerte responsable de lo que hacías)  
Couldn't care less about the lies

(no te importaban las mentiras)  
You couldn't find the time to cry

(No encontraste el momento para llorar)

We forgot about love

(Nos olvidamos del amor)  
We forgot about faith

(Nos olvidamos de la fé)  
We forgot about trust

(Nos olvidamos de confiar)  
We forgot about us

(Nos olvidamos de nosotros)

Now our love's floating out the window

(Ahora nuestro amor escapó por la ventana)  
Our love's floating out the back door

(nuestro amor escapó por la puerta trasera)  
Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven

(Nuestro amor subió al cielo)  
Where it began back in God's hands

(A donde comenzó, a las manos de Dios)

You said that you had said all that you had to say

(Tu dijiste que habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decir)  
You said baby it's the end of the day

(Dijiste, bebé, es el final del día)  
And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough

(Y dimos mucho, pero no fue suficiente)  
We got so tired that we just gave up

(Estábamos tan cansados, que nos dimos por vencidos)

We didn't respect it

(No respetamos)  
We went and neglected it

(Fuimos negligentes)  
We didn't deserve it

(No lo deseábamos)  
But I never expected this

(Pero nunca esperé esto)

Our love floated out the window

(Nuestro amor escapó por la ventana)  
Our love floated out the back door

(nuestro amor escapó por la puerta trasera)  
Our love floated up in the sky to heaven

(Nuestro amor subió al cielo)  
It's part of a plan

(es parte de un plan)  
It's back in God's hands

(Volvió a las manos de Dios)  
Back in God's hands

(Volvió a las manos de Dios)

It didn't last

(No terminó)  
It's a thing of the past

(Es cosa del pasado)  
Oh we didn't understand

(Oh, no lo entendimos)  
Just what we had

(Justo lo que teníamos)  
Oh I want it back

(Oh, lo quiero de regreso)  
Just what we had

(Justo lo que teníamos)  
Oh I want it back

(Oh, lo quiero de regreso)  
Oh just what we had

(Oh, Justo lo que teníamos)

Por alguna extraña razón la canción le había inquietado el corazón, tal vez fuera la letra o quizás el saber que esa chica era la nueva adquisición de la disquera que manejaba a los "Cephirians" suspiró esperando que su corazonada no pasara de eso.

Habían estado el día anterior haciendo pruebas de grabación en el estudio de la disquera, cuando una chica de brillantes piel cobriza, ojos miel y cabello negro había llegado, estaba de más decir que era sumamente atractiva, le había dejado completamente apantallado, su voz también le había hecho sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna, no había visto a Wind desde que se separaron en la playa, y aunque trataban de hablarse con frecuencia por teléfono las llamadas duraban cada vez menos tiempo y pasaba mucho más entre una y otra, pero aun así, a él le seguía gustando Anaís, cierto?

No podía creer que lo que sintiera por la vocalista de las "Mistical" era simplemente lo que se siente por un amor de verano, pero por otro lado con Renata empezaría a pasar más tiempo, aunque seguían en los conciertos de promoción, tarde o temprano tenían que regresar para grabar el segundo disco, así que, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso, su compañera no era fea y por otro lado, lo había saludado de muy buen agrado cuando se encontraron en el corredor, y pese a la corta conversación, ella había sugerido que sería bueno salir en algún momento a tomar un café, pero bueno, tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado y la chica sólo quisiera su amistad, ambos estaban en el medio musical y trabajando bajo el mismo sello discográfico, así que, porque no llevar una buena relación con los compañeros, verdad?

Había escuchado acerca de la gira de promoción de las "Mistical" le había pedido a Clef los itinerarios y para su desgracia no coincidirían en ningún punto, suspiró al descubrir ese detalle, deseaba ver nuevamente a Anaís, por qué negarlo, la extrañaba, pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, primero muerto, por otro lado conservaba la revista "cinco continentes" su preciosa diosa del viento lucía justamente como eso, una diosa, agradecía infinitamente a quien había sugerido la sesión en traje de baño y aunque los modelos que lucía su amada eran los más conservadores y las poses más que sugerentes parecían elegantes o tiernas, no se quejaba demasiado, su chica poseía el cuerpo de una diosa, se encontraba soñando con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro cuando Ascot entró en la habitación.

- Debería tomarte una foto en este momento, sería la foto del millón si la vendiera. – se burló su amigo.

- Lo que pasa es que tu no conoces el amor eterno.

- Creo que he oído algo de él, es el que dura máximo 6 meses cierto? – volvió a burlarse.

- Muy gracioso – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cubriéndose la boca con la mano, molesto.

- Has avanzado en algo en cuanto a las canciones? – preguntó mirando la hoja en blanco que su amigo mantenía frente a él.

- No tengo inspiración en este momento, además falta mucho tiempo para que termine la gira de promoción no es como que necesitemos la canción para mañana.

- Lo sé, pero sabes lo que dijo nuestro productor, mientras más pronto tengamos las canciones del segundo disco...

- Sí, sí, lo sé, no desperdiciemos la buena racha que tenemos en este momento.

- No veo el por qué te molesta tanto.

- No es eso, es que es cansado estar pensando en las siguientes canciones y no disfrutar un poco de la popularidad del momento.

- Pues yo no he visto que hayas desaprovechado tu popularidad – sonrió Ascot. – no recuerdas la fiesta de ayer, y la de antier, y la de la noche anterior.

- Oye no puedo desaprovechar mis pocas oportunidades, con eso que Clef nos levanta a las 5 ó 6 de la mañana con la excusa de "trabajar" sólo porque él no puede dormir, debo compensar cuando nos da un poco de libertad.

- Pues vaya que tu sí que aprovechas las oportunidades. – sonrió Ascot. – por cierto que te pareció Renata.

- Es una futura gran estrella no lo crees – sonrió mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Y parece tu que le has caído muy bien, los encargados del audio me han dicho que ha estado investigando acerca de ti.

- En serio? – respondió sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda. – Crees que deba tener cuidado.

- Yo que sé, eres un hombre libre no veo por qué no puedas salir con ella.

- Ah, cierto – suspiró, era verdad Anaís y él no eran nada en ese momento, pero también era cierto que habían roto comunicación del todo, así que, tanto como un "hombre libre" en toda la extensión de la palabra no era. – Tal vez deberías intentar conquistarla Ascot de cualquier forma no lograste nada con Marina.

Ascot simplemente bajó el rostro y la conversación pareció llegar a su fin después de un breve silencio.

- Zaz! – El chico volteó al ver a las tres "Mistical" llegar al lugar del concierto, los ingenieros de sonido apenas se encontraban instalando el cableado, Ray se acercó al chico para saludarlo alegremente, mientras que Wind se mostraba algo indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y Ceres lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo simplemente con la mirada, pero al no entender lo que la chica quería o tal vez porque entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia Ray quien le hablaba acerca del trabajo que estaban realizando los técnicos en ese momento.

- Zaz has visto a Ráfaga? – preguntó Caldina acercándose con los brazos cruzados.

- Está en la cabina con Geo – respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo, la mirada de Ceres sobre él no era precisamente de felicidad, y eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso, pero luego de pensarlo un momento reaccionó, ¡No había hecho nada malo! Pero tampoco podía decir que se sentía inocente y libre de toda culpa.

- Chicas iré a la cabina quieren venir conmigo o permanecen un rato aquí?

- Te acompaño – respondió Ray extrañamente feliz, se comportaba como una pequeña niña de ocho años desde que despertó, tal vez había descansado perfectamente en el hotel cuando llegaron, prácticamente durmió todo el día sin que pudieran despertarla y como no había ningún otro evento programado, Caldina la había dejado dormir hasta que prácticamente se cansó de hacerlo.

- Yo también voy – dijo Wind más por responder que por otra cosa, se le notaba un poco apagada desde que habían llegado, pero no podían decir que fuera tristeza, aunque no tenía mucha energía y junto a Ray hacían un contraste muy notorio.

- Adelántense chicas quiero ver un par de cosas aquí. – sonrió Ceres mirando hacia el escenario, aunque en cuando dio la vuelta para mirar el lugar se topó un segundo con la mirada de Zaz como si le dijera "No te muevas"

El chico simplemente suspiró derrotado, era imposible evitar ese momento así que, qué mejor que fuera en ese momento, verdad?

- Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Ceres sin voltear a mirarlo.

- Antes de decírtelo respóndeme algo, realmente te gusta el representante de los "Cephirians"

Ceres abrió los ojos completamente y volteó a mirar a Zaz como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más inverosímil del mundo.

- Como... sabes...?

- Sólo responde – volvió a decir mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de esconder su sonrojo con el cabello que le caí sobre la cara.

- No sé lo que siento por él, sólo puedo decir que fue "especial" lo que vivimos – respondió con un ligero sonrojo mientras su mano derecha aferraba su brazo izquierdo apretando su puño tratando de evitar temblar, no sabía qué pensar, le gustaba Clef pero qué tanto? Realmente sólo había sido "especial" por el tiempo y las circunstancias? lo era, cierto? Pero por otro lado todo parecía indicar que Clef se había tomado todo ese tiempo para investigarla, si eso era verdad ya sabía si no es que todo, si demasiado acerca de ella, entre eso su verdadero nombre.

Zaz abrazó a la chica y ella permaneció expectante ante esta situación.

- Me besaste. – le susurró al oído, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. – Bueno eso era lo que creí hasta que susurraste su nombre.

- Yo...

- Perdóname – Eso la dejó confundida, por qué le pedía perdón. – No es como que me gustes o algo, pero si lograste dejarme pensando en que tipo de relación tengo contigo.

- Y qué tipo de relación tenemos? – preguntó Ceres más confundida aún.

Zaz se separó y le planto un enorme beso en los labios.

- Soy tu molesto hermano menor – sonrió después de separarse.

- Eres un Idiota – respondió Ceres sonrojada y abrazó al chico y este le correspondió.

- Necesitaba pensar eso era todo – dijo recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica – pero no creo que les agrade que tengas un romance con Clef.

- Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por él, no se lo digas a nadie quieres – respondió la chica apoyando su rostro contra el de Zaz.

- Se puede saber que están haciendo? – preguntó Caldina mientras llegaba con cara de no entender nada.

- Esto es algo entre Ceres y yo Caldina, necesitábamos darnos cuenta que somos un par de Idiotas. – sonrió Zaz separándose de Ceres.

- Habla por ti... hermanito – respondió Ceres guiñándole un ojo.

- Tienen razón, son un par de Idiotas – dijo Caldina dando la vuelta – pero ese beso hizo que más de alguno dejara de trabajar – de pronto ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que todos se encontraban mirándolos, y ambos se sonrojaron bajaron la mirada, pero después de un segundo ambos reaccionaron apuntándose mutuamente con el dedo.

- EL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!

- FUISTE TU! – respondió Zaz sonrojado.

- TU FUISTE EL QUE MALINTERPRETÓ LAS COSAS. – agregó Ceres sonrojada y enojada.

- NO ES COMO QUE TUVIERA MUCHAS OPCIONES PARA INTERPRETAR.

- ERES UN IDIOTA.

- LO MISMO DIGO. –

- Mejor olvídenlo – respondió Caldina levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza y evitando seguir escuchándolos discutir. – aquí no pasó nada, vuelvan al trabajo. – aplaudió un par de veces para sacar a más de alguno de su ensueño y devolviéndolos a la realidad y al trabajo de montar el escenario.

Latiz se encontraba descansando en su habitación, acostado bocarriba en su cama se encontraba admirando el techo, aunque realmente sus pensamientos vagaban muy lejos de ahí, en ese momento se estaban presentando las "Mistical" en algún lejano auditorio, mientras que ellos habían tenido un par de noches libres esa semana y todos habían aprovechado para despejarse un rato, él había terminado sentado en la barra de un bar, moviendo una copa con whisky entre sus dedos, cuando de pronto el bar tender le extendió un trozo de papel, y el levantó el rostro un poco extrañado.

- Me pidieron que te entregara esto.

- Quién? – preguntó tomando el papel.

- La persona que acaba de salir del bar. – respondió mirando la puerta, haciéndolo voltear también, en efecto la puerta se cerraba en ese momento, se extrañó un poco pero sin mucho interés sacó un billete de su cartera, pagó la cuenta y terminó de tomarse lo que quedaba del vino antes de desdoblar el papel.

¿Quién mató al petirrojo?

"Yo, he sido yo, con mi arco y mi flecha" - contestó el gorrión.

¿Quién en su agonía lo miró sufrir?

Yo - dijo la mosca - yo lo vi morir.

¿Quién recogió su sangre color de rubí?

Yo - dijo el pez - con mi pequeño plato, yo la recogí

¿Quién hasta su tumba doliente lo acompañará?

Yo - dijo la paloma rompiendo a llorar.

¿Quién las campanas hará doblar?

Será el toro, que es el sacristán...

Y en el reino alado todos con dolor...

...lloran por la muerte del pobre cantor.

Al asesino, ¿Quién lo mató?

"¡Yo!", alguien contestó.

Se quedó estático después de leer el poema, se levantó y salió del local pero aunque volteó hacia ambos lados no vio a nadie en los alrededores, agudizó un poco su vista, y siguiendo su instinto se adentró en la zona más oscura de la calle, había un pequeño callejón que permanecía a oscuras, con toda tranquilidad se apoyó en la pared siendo iluminado levemente por los rayos de luz artificial que proyectaba la farola que había en el borde de la acera, sacó un cigarrillo de una caja y se lo colocó en los labios, para prenderlo poco después, se tomó su tiempo para aspirar el humo sintiendo como llegaba a sus pulmones.

- Quién eres?

- La paloma. – respondió alguien dentro del callejón, le parecía extrañamente familiar su tono de voz, pero no recordaba de donde, en qué lugar había escuchado antes esa voz, su mente comenzó a trabajar pero no recordaba.

- Jhm – se burló, retirando el cigarro y exhalando el humo mientras permanecían en silencio.

- No fumabas.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé, es todo – agregó el desconocido, podía sentirlo cerca de donde él se encontraba.

- Qué sabes tú de todo esto? – volvió a preguntar sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Absolutamente todo.

La respuesta le provocó un escalofrío que lo hizo voltear con brusquedad alterando al desconocido que se apartó apenas con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que lo tomara por la chamarra.

- Quién eres? – preguntó quedando de frente al desconocido, vestía un conjunto deportivo negro que lo camuflaba completamente con la oscuridad del profundo e interminable callejón, cubría su rostro con la capucha de su chamarra, levantando un poco el rostro y dejó a la vista sus ojos que brillaron al capturar la luz de la farola.

- Siempre fuiste muy impaciente... ...Lantis – sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras su compañero dejaba caer el cigarro de sus dedos, completamente en shock. – Me encantaría hablar contigo en este momento, pero me escapé del país de nunca jamás.

- Cómo...?

- Ya hablaremos en otro momento, sólo quería que supieras... bueno quería confirmarte la existencia del país de nunca jamás. – sonrió y dando media vuelta se internó en el callejón, dejando a Lantis todavía en shock.

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese encuentro inesperado, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, su cabeza era una revolución de ideas y pensamientos, aunque por fuera su cuerpo no mostrara más que tranquilidad.

- Luces muy pensativo – le dijo Clef sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que entró en la habitación, no respondió, simplemente lo miró unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos desviando el rostro.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, mientras que Clef había terminado por suspirar y negar con la cabeza, para después de eso quitarse el saco y dejarlo sobre una silla mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

Latiz abrió los ojos y estudió el resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

- Cuántos conciertos nos quedan para terminar la gira? – preguntó de pronto.

- Siete - respondió sin más – en dos meses más estaremos libres, tienes pensado hacer algo? – preguntó más por entablar una conversación que otra cosa.

- No – respondió secamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Clef permaneció unos segundo más observando a su compañero como si esperara que le dirigiera nuevamente la palabra pero esto no sucedió así que sin más comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para prepararse para dormir. – empieza a buscarme un remplazo... – Clef abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, pero decidió no preguntar más sólo lo miró un par de segundos - ...buenas noches.

- Buenas... noches. – terminó Clef y la habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio.

Notas de autora:

Canción: "In god's hands" de nelly furtado, y hablando del poema, según leí de donde lo saqué este es un cuento o relato, de los de "Mamá gansa" aunque aún no he podido comprobarlo, pero no me extrañaría, este tipo de crueles historias se parece mucho a la de Humty, Dumty, (creo que se escribe así) y ahora me pongo a pensar, ese tipo de historias le contaban a los niños, oh my god, por otro lado recuerdo una caricatura, era una de las "sinfonías tontas", pero era precisamente de la muerte del petirrojo, me encantaba esa caricatura por qué estaban todos los pájaros sospechosos y los llevaban a juicio, y cuando ya iban a nombrar al culpable, aparecía el "asesino" con su arco y su flecha, y con una risa tan simpática, adivinen quien era, ja, ja, ja, era el gorrión acaso?, (me acuerdo muy bien de ese diálogo en español "El petirrojo, no ha muerto no señor, lo fleché para Lola Rey y herido está de amor) la pueden buscar en internet, como "Who Killed Cock Robin?" pero yo solo pude encontrarlo en inglés quizás alguien tenga más suerte y sepa como buscarlo bien en español, es que no recuerdo como se llamaba en español y bueno si algo tenemos que agradecerle a Walt Disney es que le cambió mucho el enfoque cruel a las historias infantiles, no sé si sepan que la mayoría de los cuentos infantiles tenían finales trágicos, como la sirenita, que final tan cruel, pero en fin.

Por otro lado, aunque no puedo decir que terminaré pronto esta historia, ya comienzo a encaminar todo hacia la recta final, por fin ya veo la meta muy a lo lejos, pero esta carrera ya está cada vez más acerca del final, y pese a todo yo creo que voy a extrañar mucho esta historia cuando la termine, y aunque ha quedado enorme, aún no le gana a otra que tengo guardada, están a la par en este momento, jejeje


	42. Chapter 42

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 42

La revista que tenía en sus manos parecía una broma de mal gusto, era como recibir una cachetada con guante blanco, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que se lo había buscado, y fuera de todo el contexto que encerraba, sentía ganas de reír a carcajadas al descubrir algo que nunca pensó, alguien lo estaba celando, jhm, jhm, jhm era un pensamiento por demás descabellado, pero estaba sirviendo a la perfección.

- Paris puedes dejar esa revista por cinco minutos y ponerme atención... – dijo Ascot.

- Esto debe ser un malentendido, una nota amarillista, si eso es.

- No entiendo porqué te afecta tanto, si mal no recuerdo ambos habían quedado en no tener una relación demasiado seria, o me equivoco?

- Esto es injusto, quiero una explicación, un derecho de réplica, o aunque sea una llamada diciéndome que es una broma de mal gusto.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas de esa forma – agregó mientras veía la revista por sobre el hombro de Paris – por lo que puede verse tampoco es como que se encuentren haciendo nada malo, es más parece como si sólo hubieran salido a comer después de algunos de los ensayos.

- No ves el fondo de las cosas verdad – dijo Paris levantándose y poniéndose frente a Ascot – no estoy diciendo que Wind esté haciendo nada malo, o al menos le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero esto es una clara venganza de su parte, lo hace para darme celos.

- Por favor, tú crees que Wind sea del tipo de chica vengativa o rencorosa?

- Es pensar eso, o pensar que realmente está saliendo con alguien más, pero creo que en esta ocasión me quedo con mi primera opción.

- Vaya, son una pareja interesante si ese es el caso – sonrió Ascot mientras que Paris lo veía de reojo– porque si es cierto, entonces Wind reaccionó por la foto que te tomaron la semana pasada con Renata.

- Mmmm... – Paris desvió la mirada hacia la revista, y recordó lo que había pasado.

***Flash Back***

Su celular sonó y rápidamente lo contestó.

- Paris estás ocupado? – la voz de Renata le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

- Mmmm... no, en este momento estoy libre.

- Estupendo, te gustaría ir a tomar el café que te invité? – Paris lo pensó unos momentos, por qué no? de cualquier forma no tendrían que viajar sino hasta el día siguiente para cumplir con el siguiente concierto, no tenía ningún pendiente en ese momento, y no había nada realmente divertido en la televisión.

- De acuerdo, dónde nos vemos?

- Estoy cerca de tu hotel, te parece si nos vemos en la recepción en unos 15 minutos?

- Claro, te estaré esperando.

Tal como quedaron, 15 minutos después Renata entraba por la puerta del hotel donde Paris esperaba sentado en un cómodo sofá junto a la recepción, se saludaron cordialmente y fueron a tomar un café a un establecimiento no demasiado alejado del hotel y que tenía muy buena pinta, estuvieron platicando buena parte de la noche, de trabajo en su mayoría, hablaban de sus proyectos, de las impresiones que les quedaban de los conciertos, no pasó nada fuera de lo común, ambos se divirtieron en ese pequeño encuentro, y ya al despedirse, la chica se acercó y le besó la mejilla, pero fue un grave error ya que justamente en ese momento alguien le tomó una fotografía, y no lo descubrieron hasta dos días después cuando salió la foto publicada en una revista, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, algunos programas de espectáculos habían mandado a sus reporteros a preguntarles tanto a él como a Renata si había alguna clase de relación entre ellos, pero ambos negaron cualquier tipo de vínculo más allá de lo puramente laboral.

Aun así, la fotografía había salido en muchos más lugares de los que pudo haber esperado, la disquera no interfirió ya que eso había impulsado las ventas de los discos de ambos cantantes, y más de alguno alego alguna clase de estrategia publicitaria, y para bien o para mal le estaban sacando provecho.

***Fin Flash Back***

Pero lo que no le agradó de toda esa historia fue que justamente una semana después como resultado tenía en sus manos una revista que vinculaba a Anaís, con un cantante que para colmo había hecho dueto con el grupo en el último concierto y aunque no lo admitía, estaba hirviendo por dentro de Celos, tenía dos opciones pensar que realmente Anaís se había olvidado de él y estaba tomando enserio el que ahora ya no tenían ninguna relación, o su encantadora Diosa del Viento era demasiado vengativa y rencorosa, y le estaba dando una pequeña probada de su propio chocolate.

Sea cual fuere la opción correcta, tenía en sus manos algo que en definitiva no le agradaba, pero tampoco era nada de lo que pudiera quejarse, mientras que en las fotos de Anaís solo aparecían comiendo en un restaurante, en la suya se encontraba besándose, o al menos así se veía en las fotos debido a la mala resolución de esta, con Renata, así que al pensarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja, seguramente Anaís también había pasado por la misma etapa de Celos que él, o de lo contrario hace ya muchas semanas que habrían aparecido fotografías de esta supuesta relación, Verdad?, era demasiada la casualidad, Cierto?

- ...y estás segura que no estás celosa? – dijo Ceres de pronto mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel leyendo la revista.

- Claro que no, además no fui yo quien lo invitó a comer.

- Punto a tu favor – sonrió Ceres sin despegar la mirada de la revista – pero me pregunto si no habrás contratado al paparazzi que hizo las fotografías, porque por donde las mires tiene muy buen ángulo y resolución.

- No me conoces bien amiga – dijo Wind aunque un poco sonrojada.

- O será que realmente como Ray dice te he estado influenciando para mal.

- Deja de decir eso Ceres, no contraté a nadie, no estoy celosa y nadie me ha influenciado. – dijo la chica dignamente.

- No me odies, pero no te creo ni media palabra – sonrió Ceres y Wind volteó a verla de no muy buena forma. – Pero también puede ser por la primavera, estamos justo en la época del año en que todos se ven influenciados por el cambio de estación – dijo Ceres encogiéndose de hombros. – será que el romance flota en el aire.

- No le veo el chiste – terminó Wind.

- Creo que también te estás dejando influenciar por el mal humor de Ray, en estos días ha estado insoportable. – terminó Ceres cerrando finalmente la revista, la pelirroja aunque la había escuchado, no dijo ni hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente continuó su camino hacia la habitación.

Los días habían pasado con una desesperante tranquilidad, era como si todo se hubiera estacionado cómodamente en la monotonía, bueno no era como que los conciertos fueran realmente algo de rutina, pero pasada la adrenalina de cada concierto, el resto de la semana, aunque ocupadas en entrevista y programas de televisión y radio, no había sucedido nada de lo que habían previsto, el ambiente de los conciertos era denso, pero quizás era más su imaginación que otra cosa y eso más que animarla la desesperaba aún más, si perdía la oportunidad de llamar a su presa con el anzuelo que lanzó desaprovecharía una oportunidad de oro.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y aunque analizando fría y calculadoramente la situación, no pudo evitar el pensar que quizás estaba perdiendo la partida, pero debía tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y tener paciencia, se estaba apresurando demasiado, Águila no lucía preocupado en lo absoluto pero quizás el que Águila la haya sacado de la investigación principal, precisamente para evitarle malos momentos que pudieran intervenir con su reacción en los conciertos, la ponía en el estado en que se encontraba, era por su bien después de todo, debía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de los conciertos estaba segura que cualquier cosa relevante se le comunicaría enseguida.

Entró a la habitación seguida de sus compañeras y encontró el lugar completamente cubierto de pétalos de flores, en específico su cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas, cuando vio eso sus ojos se abrieron completamente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo y creyó que desfallecería por el violento sonrojo que invadió su rostro.

- Wow, quién se tomó la molestia de adornarnos el cuarto? – dijo Ceres.

- Lindo detalle no les parece? – comentó Wind al adentrarse en la habitación parecía que el detalle le había hecho cambiar un poco su humor, Ray por su parte permaneció de pie en la entrada, Ceres se acercó a la cama de Ray y levantó una pequeña nota.

- Mira lo que te han dejado aquí Ray, una nota.

- Quién puede haberla dejado? – preguntó Wind acercándose un poco a Ceres quien caminaba hacia Ray.

- No lo sé, además el mensaje es muy corto y no le entiendo, sólo dice:

"Recuérdalo.

Cuando seas mía"

- Vaya que extraño mensaje no? – preguntó Wind y ambas voltearon a mirar a Ray, ella simplemente lucía un semblante de completo enojo, su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados al igual que sus puños, sus ojos en actitud de combate, sin embargo, había algo en ese rubor que le cubría el rostro que la hacía lucir como una pequeña niña haciendo un berrinche.

- Por lo visto este mensaje era para ti, porque parece que no sólo lo entiendes sino que además te ha molestado de sobremanera – terminó por decir Ceres.

- Sí – respondió cerrando los ojos y soltando un poco sus puños su expresión fue cambiando a una más relajada pero el sonrojo no desapareció, se acercó a la mesa de noche, y marcó un teléfono, esperó un par de segundos – Hola Clef – dijo tan pronto como le contestaron al otro lado de la línea – por favor comunícame con Lantis – esperó un par de segundos antes que alguien contestara del otro lado mientras que sus compañeras se sorprendieron completamente al escuchar con quien pensaba hablar su amiga.

- Hikaru?

- No te emociones tanto, sólo quería decirte que eres un maldito bastardo por lo que hiciste el día de hoy.

- De qué hablar?

- Qué pretendes lograr llenándome la habitación de pétalos.

- No he sido yo, pero me alegro que lo hayan hecho especialmente este día. – No podía verlo pero por el tono de su voz, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- Qué es lo que estás intentando?

- Yo no intento nada, pero creo saber quien lo hizo.

- ...

- Escuchar tu voz fue el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir este día, y fue un regalo que nos hizo Paloma.

- Vete al infierno. – diciendo esto colgó e inmediatamente rompió a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro mientras permanecía sentada en su cama, sus compañeras se acercaron a ella tratando de ayudarla aunque no sabían el porqué de su actitud.

- Hikaru? – dijo Umi abrazándola en actitud maternal mientras que Fuu se sentaba frente a ellas – qué te pasa?

- Es un estúpido – volvió a decir abrazando a Umi – lo odio.

- Pero por qué? No entiendo nada Hikaru? – preguntó Umi confundida por la actitud de la chica.

- Porque justo cuando me hacía a la idea de olvidarlo, hace niñerías de este tipo.

- No parece que sean niñerías para ti – dijo Fuu mirándola a los ojos, ella trataba de evitar su llanto con ambas manos. – qué fue lo que pasó? porque te afecta tanto esto?

- Porque es todo Fuu – dijo su amiga calmando sus sollozos y secándose las lágrimas – es que hoy... ...sería nuestro aniversario.

***Flash Back***

- Un año? – preguntó Hikaru – es cierto, se aproxima esa fecha – dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

- Cómo quieres que celebremos? – preguntó Lantis admirándola desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- No sé, no creo que sea prudente salir a algún lugar... – agregó ella entre triste y pensativa lo cual hizo que Lantis dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si no tienes ningún plan entonces yo decidiré lo que haremos.

- Que tienes en mente – sonrió Hikaru.

- Ya lo verás. – sonrió Lantis.

- ...fue en un día como este cuando nos volvimos novios, la primavera estaba comenzando y las flores se encontraban floreciendo, un año después, justamente en nuestro aniversario, fue la fecha que elegimos para jurarnos amor eterno.

Umi y Fuu se voltearon a mirar cuando Hikaru bajó el rostro.

- Adornó la habitación, justo como en este momento, fue en una suite nupcial en el hotel más caro de la ciudad... – permanecía con el rostro mirando el suelo de la habitación - Cada latido de tu corazón... cada suspiro tuyo... me pertenecerá... – sus amigas la escuchaban cantando entre susurros. - voy a vivir para siempre... como esclavo de tu voz...

- Entonces la frase "cuando seas mía" qué significa? – preguntó Umi

- No es una frase – respondió Hikaru – es una canción – terminó cuando sin previo aviso se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y pudo oler el delicioso aroma de las rosas, aspiró profundamente antes de continuar – Sólo le agradezco que haya cumplido una sus promesas.

- Cuál fue? – preguntaron ambas, Hikaru entonces por primera vez sonrió y cerrando los ojos se aletargó por el aroma de las flores.

- El haberme bajado las estrellas del cielo y dejarlas al alcance de mi mano - diciendo esto extendió su mano como si quisiera alcanzar con ella el cielo. – fue algo maravilloso.

Umi y Fuu se miraron sorprendidas y decidieron evitar más preguntas por el momento.

- Lantis a dónde me llevas? – sonreía la chica mientras era guiada con los ojos vendados.

- Ya lo verás – le respondió desde su espalda la voz de Lantis.

- Qué tienes planeado?

- Llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel. – le susurró al oído y fue entonces que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir como una puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, el olor a flores le llegó a la nariz y cuando la venda cayó de sus ojos, pudo descubrir el sendero de pétalos en el que estaba parada, en un pequeño corredor, se adelantó hacia el interior y descubrió la habitación adornada con pétalos de diferentes flores, la cama se encontraba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas, alrededor de un jacuzzi ubicado en el extremo opuesto la luz de las velas era lo que brindaba la iluminación del lugar. – Sé mía. – susurró Lantis en su oído. – sólo mía. – cerró los ojos sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban en ese momento, y no hizo nada por impedir que las manos de Lantis buscaran su piel debajo de su ropa, y sólo suspiró cuando sus labios se rosaron levemente.

- Tu también deberás ser solamente mío – fue su respuesta.

- Para toda la vida – esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas antes que la vorágine de sentimientos y acciones nublaran completamente su razón.

Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir

que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi

por el borde tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor

sin ocultar esta pasión

Cada latido de tu corazón

cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá

cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor

Voy a deshojar tus sueños como la más bella flor

voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz

desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad

caricias yo, voy a sembrar

Cada latido de tu corazón

cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá

cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor

Entrégate, y yo te hare vibrar

suplicaras que te ame más

en mis brazos volarás, hasta el cielo llegarás

no escaparás jamás

Cuando seas mía

Cuando seas mía, ya lo verás, baby

Cuando seas mía

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.

Baby, vas a pedir, vas a pedir, mi calor.

Cuando seas mía.

***Fin Flash Back***

- "Lantis" – pensó Hikaru mientras dejaba caer su mano sobre su pecho donde por mucho tiempo estuvo el medallón que él le regaló – "Busqué tu calor... hasta que después de dos años y mil promesas... te cansaste de mi... finalmente te fuiste de mi lado... y no me di cuenta que a quien querías era a Alanis... lástima que ella haya muerto al igual que Satoru" – pensando eso no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad mientras sus ojos se afilaban endureciendo su expresión, era odio lo que destilaba en ese momento.

Dos días habían pasado, se encontraban en un camerino, esa noche su presentación sería para un pequeño público, normalmente estaban acostumbradas a hacer conciertos en lugares muy espaciosos pero en esa ocasión sería una presentación dentro de un teatro, la maquillista acababa de terminar de sacar sus accesorios, y se disponía a pintar a Ceres mientras que el peinador arreglaba a Wind, Ray se colocó detrás del biombo para cambiarse de ropa, nadie platicaba debido al sonido que hacía la secadora, o bueno si trataban de entablar una conversación pero solo eso, trataban, Ray permanecía en silencio cuando desabrochó su saco movió sus brazos hacia atrás para poder sacar las mangas y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien las apresaba al mismo tiempo que le tapaban la boca.

- Hola petirrojo.

Suspiró asombrada al escuchar esas palabras en su oído.

- Espero que me hayas extrañado, porque yo si te he extrañado.

Ray sintió los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, sólo quería decirte que espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, y que nos volveremos a ver pronto, necesitamos hablar, y discúlpame.

Cuando el amarre se suavizó quiso voltear pero en lugar de eso sintió un ligero toque en la nuca y después... todo se volvió oscuridad.

- Ray... Ray... te dije que si seguías mal pasándote te ibas a desmayar – cuando abrió los ojos Wind la sostenía en brazos, y Ceres se encontraba arrodillada junto a ella. - ... o bien podría ser otro el motivo, tal vez una pequeña aguilita.

- Mejor cierra la boca Ceres – fue lo primero que dijo – estás hablando pura tontería. – Ray se levantó.

- Nos preocupaste, no esperábamos que te desmayaras, creo que Ceres tiene razón en eso de que no estás alimentándote bien...

- Mejor déjalo así Wind.

- No sería mejor posponer el concierto.

- No, esto no se volverá a repetir. – dijo Ray mientras se incorporaba. – sólo fue un descuido de mi parte.

- Y no tendrá consecuencias de nueve meses – se burló Ceres y Ray volteó a mirarla al principio sin expresión y después sonrió.

- Y quitarte el puesto principal en los medios de comunicación, yo sería incapaz, Águila ya me comentó que saliste un par de veces con el representante de los "Cephirians"

Al escuchar eso, Ceres palideció pero nunca perdió su compostura.

- Sí, fue el día que Wind se fue con Paris y que tu amablemente nos abandonaste sin siquiera despedirte.

- Suficiente chicas, tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos para este concierto, no creo que esta conversación nos lleve a nada.

- Yo no fui quien empezó Wind – dijo Ray mientras se terminaba de quitar su saco que había quedado a medio camino – no tardaré más de dos minutos. – sonrió y sus amigas la dejaron sola, justo en el momento en que ella se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. "No llores, no en este momento" levantó el rostro tratando de contener el llanto y se secó la lágrima que alcanzó a escapar de sus ojos. – no puedo contarte esto Águila – se quedó un momento en silencio intentando no llorar más, respiraba y exhalaba tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se cambiaba de ropa, sólo faltaba ella de arreglarse. – creo que reviví algo más que mis pesadillas. – se abrazó un momento, se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo, esa era la verdad. – Lo siento, pero no puedo retroceder ahora... "Paloma"

Notas de autora:

Canción "cuando seas mía" de Son by Four, bueno estas notas de autora son más actuales, sólo quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, y decirles que seguimos avanzando rumbo al final y además estoy feliz por que voy a ir al concierto de Moenia, ya les platicaré la próxima semana como me fue ^^

Hikaru Shidou.

10 de septiembre dl 2010.

7 de septiembre del 2008.


	43. Chapter 43

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 43

Tal vez lo más grave no es

que te hayas ido.

Tal vez lo más grave no es

quedarme solo.

y no ha pesado mucho en ti

todo este tiempo.

No han pesado mucho en ti

tantos recuerdos.

Tal vez lo más grave no fue

que lo esperaba

Tal vez lo más grave no fue

que no hice nada.

Creía que la destrucción

estaba lejos

no supe que la destrucción

venía en tus besos.

Tu sabes que no fue por mi;

tampoco fue el amor

es algo más allá de ti

comprendo tu dolor

y con la vida a la mitad,

gritándole al cielo:

me quedo yo aquí,

me quedo sin ti.

no supe que la destrucción

venia en tus besos

Lo más grave es

lo que dejaste en mi.

ya no sé quien soy;

no tengo a donde ir.

Lo más grave...

Lo más grave...

El público enardecido aplaudía y gritaba cuando las luces se apagaron y el concierto terminó, Paris levantó el rostro sintiendo todavía el grito de las fans que desde la primera fila se amontonaban para tratar de alcanzarlo en la oscuridad, bajó el rostro, estaba cansado, pero feliz después de terminar ese concierto, aún faltaban muchas fechas por cumplir, pero le alegraba al menos por unos minutos poder cerrar los ojos y sentir toda la energía y la felicidad que le transmitía el poder estar así, frente a un público que disfrutaba de su música, Ascot lo llamó a sus espaldas y Paris volvió a sonreír y salió del escenario siguiendo a su compañero, parecía que nada podía arruinarle el buen humor que le había dejado el concierto, era adrenalina del momento y simplemente era felicidad en su más pura expresión.

- No entiendo por qué mucha personas dicen que el éxito es malo – sonrió de oreja a oreja. – yo lo disfruto tanto.

- Seguramente eso lo dijo la persona que dormía junto al que tenía éxito, más si se pone como tú, es terrible tratar de dormir junto a alguien que parece que cenó toda el azúcar del mundo. – se burló Ascot.

- Lo que pasa es que tu no disfrutas tanto en el escenario como yo.

- Si lo disfruto y me alegro y me lleno de energía, pero a diferencia de ti, yo utilizo toda esa energía en mejorar mi música y no en brincar por toda la habitación – volvió a burlarse.

- Como sea, de cualquier forma es maravilloso poder sentir el cálido recibimiento del público, me inspira para poder componer una canción pero no sé de que podría ser.

- No te esfuerces, con tu nivel de adrenalina no podrás estar cinco minutos tranquilo.

- Oye y hablando de tranquilidad, no has notado a Latiz mucho más tranquilo en estos últimos días.

- Tranquilo?

- Sí, últimamente asiste a TODOS los ensayos, sin excepción, duerme en el hotel y a la misma hora que nosotros... es que no lo has notado?

- Bueno sí, pero no creí que fuera nada para sorprenderme.

- Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido para que haya cambiado su actitud.

- Ni idea.

- Me pregunto si tendremos que estar felices o preocupados?

- Si debemos preocuparnos prefiero que sea Clef quien lo haga y no yo.

- Vamos, no hables así, pareciera que le tienes algo de recelo a nuestro representante.

- No sé, es algo difícil de explicar. – dijo mientras cerraba su maleta y se la colocaba en el hombro. – aunque no me ha hecho nada, me siento raro cuando lo veo, tal vez me estoy tomando muy apecho el que sea tan exigente.

- Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que te exijan – dijo finalmente Paris – que te parece si salimos esta noche, yo invito.

- No decías estar muy preocupado por lo de la revista, no tienes miedo que algún Paparazzi te encuentre en alguna de tus salidas nocturnas.

- Mmmmm... no, realmente me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Paris en una pose por demás pensativa, los ojos mirando al cielo, la mano en el mentón, los brazos cruzados y a Ascot simplemente le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

- Eres increíble, no tienes remedio.

- Si realmente Wind está saliendo con alguien, como tú mismo me dijiste, ella y yo no tenemos nada como para que trate de impedirlo.

- Tampoco parece hacerte muy feliz la idea.

- No es como que podamos mantener una relación en este momento, y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera se ha tomado la delicadeza de llamar para negar el reportaje.

- Tu tampoco la llamaste para aclararle lo de Renata?

- Pero si yo no hice nada, fueron los reporteros que inventan historias con fotos mal tomadas.

- Pues tampoco me parece que ella estuviera haciendo nada malo.

- De parte de quien estás?

- Estás herido en tu orgullo eso es lo que pasa – finalmente Ascot salió del lugar y se dirigió a la salida donde Clef los esperaba ya dentro de la camioneta. – prefieres ignorar los hechos a afrontar el que quizás ya te hayan cambiado por alguien más.

- Mejor guarda silencio Ascot, te conviene.

- De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó Clef.

- Nada importante – finalizó Paris.

- Pues yo si les tengo una noticia importante, tenemos un concierto más que agendar.

- En serio? Dónde?

- Las vegas? Que eso no nos desvía un poco del itinerario.

- Para nada, el concierto programado para esta semana se canceló, al parecer hubo problemas con el lugar donde iba a realizarse el evento, así que nos han reprogramado la fecha, y aunque no me cayó muy en gracia el asunto, Águila me aconsejó que no despreciara la nueva fecha, creo que nos quiere lejos y ocupadas por algún tiempo.

- Pues yo no veo ningún problema – habló de pronto Ray sin dejar de mirar la ciudad por la ventana – es mejor que mantenernos encerradas en la habitación de un hotel.

- No es un evento muy importante pero creo que será un buen distractor y sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que en las vegas hay CASINOS! – mientras Caldina hablaba sus ojitos emitían un brillo muy especial como si fueran estrellas, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos – saben lo que eso significa, DINERO, MUCHO DINERO!

- Creo que a quien más le apasiona la idea del viaje es a nuestra representante – se burló Ceres, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados al igual que Wind.

- Caldina, Águila no te ha comentado nada más aparte de los conciertos? – Ray se mantenía muy seria.

- La verdad es que no hemos tenido mucha comunicación últimamente, tal vez tenga pistas de algo pero prefiera no hablar al respecto para no inquietarte, a decir verdad tu eres la que más sabe de Águila.

- Ya veo. – fue su corta respuesta.

- Qué? estás bromeando?

- Claro que no Paris, es una decisión que tomó Latiz hace ya un par de días, no había querido comentárselos por que aún estamos en búsqueda del reemplazo.

- Pero, cómo que te vas? y los conciertos? y el nuevo álbum?

- Tranquilízate Paris, no me voy mañana, aun queda mucho tiempo para que encuentren un buen reemplazo, terminaré la gira, pero el nuevo álbum deberán hacerlo sin mí.

- Además por lo que sé, el nuevo álbum está apenas en papel y a la mitad o me equivoco, Paris? – el chico cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo del asiento donde Clef se encontraba.

- Es sólo que no puedo aterrizar mis ideas. – reclamó sin abrir los ojos – no es como que tenga mucha inspiración en estos días.

- Entonces despreocúpate te prometo tener a tu nuevo guitarrista para cuando logres aterrizar tus ideas.

- Entonces tenemos que prepararte un concierto de despedida, no lo creen? Con muchos efectos de sonido, en el estadio más grande que encontremos, con miles de patrocinadores y...

- Qué te parece si primero nos concentramos en el próximo concierto y después...

- Pero esto podría ser benéfico para atraer la atención del público no?

- No estoy muy seguro, puede ser contraproducente en parte, un grupo que cambia mucho a sus integrantes puede llegar a verse inestable, pero no se preocupen por eso en este momento, aconsejo que descansen bien esta noche para poder viajar mañana temprano, y espero que descansen, hemos viajado mucho y los cambios de presión pueden llegar a afectarle a alguno y no quiero que sea en el escenario frente a miles de espectadores, de acuerdo?

- Pero yo quería salir esta noche un rato. – Protestó Paris, pero Clef volteó a mirarlo – Sí, papá Clef, prometo irme a dormir temprano. – terminó su alegato.

Al día siguiente ambos grupos viajaban a Nevada, sin embargo, sus aviones tenían horarios diferentes de llegada, y sus hoteles distaban mucho uno del otro, así que las posibilidades de un encuentro eran prácticamente nulas, aunadas a que ambas presentaciones se realizarían en lugares diferentes aunque el mismo día y a la misma hora esto reducía aun más cualquier posible encuentro, las chicas por su parte pasaron tres días disfrutando de todos los servicios del hotel, mientras que Ray prefería prácticamente hibernar en la habitación, Fuu y Umi habían salido sólo un par de veces para visitar las instalaciones del hotel, y para que negarlo, también ambas estaban cansadas, y no era que pudieran disimular su estadía en un casino, la que más parecía disfrutar era Caldina, quien prácticamente vivía de noche en los casinos, y regresaba entrada la madrugada con una ancha sonrisa y presumiendo su cuantioso botín mientras Ráfaga suspiraba resignado, nuevamente las chicas tenían luz verde para "vagar" solas por el hotel con la condición de no salir de él, llevaban siempre sus brazaletes y aunque como amigas no tenían ningún problema, esa estadía les permitió a cada una salir por separado y pensar, y si un lugar le había inspirado a Umi lo suficiente, ese era el esplendido lago que había dentro de uno de los jardines artificiales del hotel, era realmente esplendido, aunado a la maravillosa cascada que era la atracción principal por el juego de luces y sonidos que emitía, había quedado prácticamente capturada por ese lugar, todas habían disfrutado de un par de días de paz, tranquilidad y descanso, aunado a los sublimes servicios de spa en los que Umi prácticamente había vivido el último par de días, su vida no podía ser mejor.

- Haaaa – Umi estiraba los brazos al acostarse sobre su cama y después los cruzó tras de su espalda mirando el techo. – Fuu alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro? – soltó la pregunta de pronto.

- Pues al menos en mi futuro inmediato si, por ejemplo el concierto del domingo...

- No me refiero a eso, sino a un futuro más... bueno esperemos no tan... lejano, ya sabes, que estaremos haciendo en un par de meses cuando la gira termine, o cuando localicemos a la última persona que estamos buscando? – continuó sin dejar de mirar lo blanco del techo. – piensas seguir en el servicio activo?

- No lo sé. – respondió la rubia sentándose en su cama. – y creo que por el momento prefiero concentrarme solamente en terminar con todos nuestros "pendientes" antes de pensar un poco más allá.

- Te gustaría regresar con Paris?

- Mmm... – la chica desvió la vista mirando el cielo y las luces de la ciudad. – francamente no sé qué pensar de él, no tenemos nada que nos una en este momento, aparece en una revista con su nueva compañera y corta toda comunicación... tu qué pensarías?

- Qué es momento de seguir – dijo de pronto su compañera. – supongo que no tienen nada que explicarse.

- Supongo que no. – respondió Fuu con tristeza. – y tú has pensado en tu futuro Umi?

- Yo... sí, y no... es decir, he pensado que quiero casarme, tener hijos, formar una familia y atender el negocio de mis padres, bueno mejor dicho retomar el control total de la compañía que mi tío hace el favor de trabajar por mí, pero... al mismo tiempo, siento que quizás no pueda salir de este mundo, comienzo a acostumbrarme a vivir con el peligro.

- No creo que Hikaru abandone este ambiente, ella está más inmersa en esto que nosotros, hay veces que siento que quizás, sólo lo tomamos como una distracción, y no con la seriedad que deberíamos.

- Que solemne me has salido mi querida Fuu, aunque quizás tengas razón y no hemos tomado esto con la debida seriedad pero eso es culpa de Águila y Caldina, Águila por mantenernos tanto tiempo inactivas y de Caldina por enfocarnos más en la carrera de artistas que en nuestro verdadero "trabajo", así que yo me considero inocente en ese respecto.

- Bueno, en eso también tienes razón.

- CHICAS! – Caldina entraba en ese momento a la habitación y ambas la hacían callar porque Ray se encontraba descansando – disculpen, pero, qué les parece si permanecemos unos días más en Nevada después que termine el concierto, todos necesitamos unas vacaciones, no? sobre todo Ray – dijo señalando a la bella durmiente.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo Fuu.

- Yo estoy maravillada con este lugar, así que no me molestaría pasar un par de días más consintiéndome en el spa y visitar una que otra boutique. – sonrió Umi.

- Entonces está decidido. – sonrió la representante – nos veremos mañana, traten de no desvelarse mucho – sonrió la chica mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

- No creo que tenga que decir que su mayor interés está en los casinos verdad? – sonrió Umi.

- En absoluto, pero creo que lo mejor será descansar, como ella dijo francamente me siento agotada.

- Sí ya somos dos.

- No puedo creer que estando en las VEGAS no pueda salir a dar un insignificante paseo.

- Yo no he dicho que no puedas Paris – sonrió Clef – he dicho que mañana tienes que levantarte a las 6 de la mañana porque tenemos que encontrarnos con los dueños del lugar donde se hará la presentación temprano.

- Entonces puedo salir?

- Te quiero entero para mañana, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

- Vamos, el que Latiz y Ascot parezcan un par de ancianos prematuros y quieran dormirse temprano no significa que YO haga lo mismo.

- Haz lo que te parezca mejor, pero si no te importa el bienestar de tu grupo, no creo que haya mucho que discutir en este respecto.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el vocalista y líder de la banda.

- De acuerdo, por esta ocasión... te doy la razón, pero no cantes victoria, mañana después de la junta mi tiempo es sólo mío.

- Siempre ha sido solo tuyo. – se burló Clef saliendo de la habitación del vocalista, y parecía haber sido justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento recibía un mensaje de texto en su celular, un número desconocido, con un mensaje: "está todo listo?", sonrió contestando el mensaje "sí" una vez enviado borró el anterior, debía descansar el también, aunque habían pasado 3 días, su trabajo aun no terminaba y debía despertar temprano para hacer un par de llamadas antes que fuera a su cita de trabajo.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, bajaba lentamente por su mejilla y podía sentir el dorso de esa mano tocándola con tanta delicadeza y lentitud, sonrió y segundos después sintió unos labios presionándose contra los suyos, esa era su forma de darle los buenos días, disfrutaba cada amanecer a su lado.

- Lantis – susurró antes de darle un nuevo beso, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse, sus manos cayeron lentamente y ella dejó de tener control de su cuerpo, era como si hubiera tomado un sedante, y la hizo reaccionar la respiración contra su cuello y unos labios dándole un suave beso en la base de su nuca.

- Eres hermosa. – escuchó que le susurraban al oído pero no era una voz conocida, no era la voz de su amado, no podía abrir los ojos, y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar – sólo espero que entiendas que esto no es nada personal. – terminó de decir esa voz que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia e impotencia – puedes considerarte la víctima de todo esto... Hi – ka – ru.

Abrió los ojos, nuevamente un sueño, sus amigas descansaban en sus camas y ella simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro para apartar sus cabellos, se frotó los ojos, había dormido prácticamente casi toda la tarde, pero le parecía extraño, un ligero ensayo la había agotado?... no... eran sus nervios quienes la estaban traicionando, estar tan cerca y tan lejos de su objetivo, de su venganza y no poder llevarla acabo, haberse expuesto y sentir que había sido en balde, era una presión psicológica demasiado fuerte para ella, haber revivido fantasmas tampoco era algo que había planeado, no podía detenerse como la bola de nieve que rueda hasta volverse gigantesca pero para su desesperación sentía que se había quedado estancada, y eso la frustraba, el que Águila no le brindara mayor información y la dejara a la expectativa para que se "relajara" estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

- Tranquila Ray, debes calmarte – se dijo en un susurro, sin embargo, últimamente ese sueño se repetía más seguido para su disgusto, era su recordatorio constante, su mente estaba trabajando horas extras y había ocasiones que despertaba al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de un balazo confundido con un relámpago, y aunque había descansado toda la tarde se sentía exhausta, eso era señal que su cuerpo no lograba recuperar todas sus energías, su sueño no era reparador, aunado a los constantes viajes, y al poco apetito que tenía... tal vez no estaría de más realizarse un chequeo médico, una cosa era estar concentrada en su objetivo y otro distinto, el autodestruirse por lograrlo, no, eso no, y pensando en eso volvió a recostarse – mañana a primera hora me haré un chequeo completo. – suspiró y trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque no lo logró hasta muy entrada la madrugada, después de escuchar como Caldina regresaba de su viaje a los casinos cercanos.

- "Qué sabes tú de todo esto?"

- "Absolutamente todo."

Un encuentro tan corto y una esperanza tan grande, eso era lo único que tenía ahora, pero no era el momento para buscar más información, las cosas debían enfriarse de momento, faltaban escasos dos meses para que la gira terminara, y entonces podría separarse del grupo, Clef no había encontrado su remplazo pero en cuanto tomó la decisión y tras comunicarse con su hermano, este le había asegurado que tenía al prospecto perfecto para su remplazo, pero que le informaría en cuanto pudiera comunicarse con él, nunca había esperado que su hermano tomara tan bien la noticia y que incluso le ayudaría, pero después de todo eran hermanos y aún había algo de ese llamado cariño fraternal, tal vez, no estaría de más pasar un par de días con su familia después de abandonar al grupo, debía pensar y que mejor que en un lugar tranquilo como su antigua casa, y quizás... pero se estaba adelantando demasiado, por el momento debía tener paciencia y entretenerse con los conciertos, al menos los que le quedaban, por otro lado había notado particularmente extraño a Clef, pero había disimulado tan bien que creía que merecía algo de mérito por ello y no debía interrogarlo, de cualquier forma si fuera algo grave sabía que Clef no se lo ocultaría, simplemente no tendría caso, debía ser quizás una cuestión más personal la que debía estarlo rondando, y eso, si estaba seguro que no se lo confiaría tan fácil, así que respiró profundamente mientras admiraba el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad, observaba como se iluminaba tenuemente por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

- Hikaru. – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

- Vaya, vaya – habló de pronto Ceres mientras admiraba un artículo en una revista al tiempo que le arreglaban el pelo para el concierto del día siguiente. – miren lo que he encontrado. – dijo mostrando el artículo a sus amigas quienes voltearon a verlo un segundo, y por su parte Ray regresó la vista al espejo sin mayor interés, mientras que Wind permanecía admirando el artículo – no creen que es una coincidencia que ambos grupos nos presentemos el mismo día, en la misma ciudad – agregó Ceres volviendo a ver el artículo que hablaba de los "Cephirians" – claro, no estamos en el mismo escenario pero que raro que no nos hubiéramos enterado antes, no hubiera estado de más hacerles una visita no? – sonrió mirando a sus amigas quienes le devolvieron una mirada de lo más sombría y lúgubre por lo que Ceres cerró los ojos y una gota le corrió por la frente – vamos no es para tanto, sólo fue una pequeña broma, un comentario nada más – sus compañeras regresaron a sus actividades y Ceres dio la conversación por terminada, pero después de unos segundos de silencio Wind abrió su celular y marcó un número, cosa que extrañó a sus dos compañeras.

- Hola Caldina, quisiera que me hicieras un favor... sí, quiero que entreguen un paquete... gracias – después de terminar colgó y sus dos amigas se miraron un segundo sin animarse ninguna a preguntar por lo que acababa de ocurrir. – se enterarán a su debido tiempo chicas – respondió Wind sin apartar la mirada de la revista que leía en ese momento.

Un día después se realizaba el esperado concierto por ambos grupos, cada uno en su lugar, y su tiempo, el concierto se realizó sin ninguna interrupción, no hubo ningún contratiempo, sin embargo pocas horas después que el concierto se realizara, un paquete llegaba a la habitación de Paris donde él se esforzaba por aterrizar sus ideas en la computadora.

- "Paris, he esperado con paciencia, pero... ya no más."

Paris miró extrañado el paquete pero lo abrió sin mayor tardanza dentro sólo se encontraba un cd y sin tardanza lo puso en el reproductor de la laptop que en ese momento utilizaba, tan pronto inició descubrió que había una sola canción, cantada por Wind y que había sido gravada durante un concierto pues se escuchaba el público de fondo.

**No me pidas tanto,**  
**no rompas el encanto**  
**si te diera la vida sin más**  
**se apagaría el gas.**

**No enseñes tus cartas **  
**yo guardo más de un as**  
**subo la apuesta**  
**si jugamos con mis reglas, niño.**

**¿Por qué dices que me quieres?**  
**no es bueno ser tan impaciente**  
**ni perder la cabeza por una promesa.**

**Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién?, que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.**  
**¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel**  
**y tú ser soportado.**

**di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién?, que cada beso sabe a algo mejor**  
**¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies**  
**y tú salir mal parado, no, no.**

**Tu jaula dorada**  
**no me tienta nada**  
**si te gustan mis alas**  
**no te empeñes en cortarlas, niño.**

**¿Por qué dices que me quieres?**  
**no es bueno ser tan impaciente**  
**ni perder la cabeza por una promesa.**

**Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién? , que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.**  
**¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel**  
**y tú ser soportado.**

**Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién? , que cada beso sabe a algo mejor**  
**¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies**  
**y tú salir mal parado, no, no.**

**No, no me regales anillos**  
**no me van los compromisos**  
**lo mío es vivir siempre al filo**  
**con el alma en vilo.**

**Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién? , que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.**  
**¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel**  
**y tú ser soportado.**

**Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?**  
**¿quién? , que cada beso sabe a algo mejor**  
**¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies**  
**y tú...**

**Di, ¿quién ? ¿quién dice?**  
**¿quién? ¿quién dice? **  
**y tu **  
**no **  
**Di, ¿quién? ¿quién dice? **  
**¿quién? ¿quién dice? **  
**y tu **  
**di quién ... o ser soportado no.. **  
**no... no, no.**

"**No creo que tengamos nada que explicar. Wind"**

**- Wind – fue lo único que dijo Paris antes de cerrar uno de sus puños con fuerza y llevándose la otra mano al rostro cubriendo sus ojos. **

Ascot se encontraba tomando tranquilamente una copa en el bar del hotel, había una chica no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, tenía su cabello recogido bajo una boina y un abrigo blanco que a su parecer le iban muy bien, no podía verle bien el rostro pues se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, aunado a que había poca iluminación en el lugar, lo que sí pudo ver sin ningún error fue cuando Clef entraba en el bar, admiraba directamente la mesa donde se encontraba la chica, se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le pareció por demás extraña, permanecieron unos minutos platicando, la chica apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, y Clef sonreía más de lo habitual, la miraba de una forma que a Ascot le pareció un poco difícil de interpretar, tras unos minutos de plática, sacó un sobre de su gabardina y se lo extendió por encima de la mesa, la chica colocó la mano sobre la de Clef y lentamente retiró el sobre para abrirlo y sacar un papel lo estudió unos segundos, volvió a guardarlo y se lo regresó a su dueño, Clef se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella lo aceptó y juntos salieron del bar, dejando a un consternado Ascot, quien vio a través de los vidrios del bar como la chica subía a un taxi y Clef se alejaba en dirección al ascensor, sacó su celular y admiró por unos segundos un número telefónico.

- Marina – susurró antes de volver a cerrar su celular, pero justo en ese momento recibió una llamada, pero para su tristeza se trataba de Paris – sí? – respondió no de muy buena forma.

- Tengo una canción, quieres intentar ponerle la música. – el tono que utilizaba no le dio muy buena espina.

- Subo enseguida. – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, dejar un billete junto a su copa y salir del bar rumbo a su habitación.

**Notas de Autora: **

Nombres de las canciones "Lo más grave" Moenia y "Di quien" de Ana Torroja.

Hikaru Shidou

29 de diciembre del 2008


	44. Chapter 44

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 44

Clef no podía creer lo que escuchaba, dentro de la habitación el sonido de una guitarra y la voz de Paris, le hacían ver que algo importante había ocurrido pues la letra de la canción era triste, aunque seguramente Ascot le daría el toque del grupo así que siguió de largo y entró en su habitación, donde Latiz descansaba o eso creyó, ya que al cerrar la puerta este abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

- Latiz, necesito hablar contigo.

- Es sobre lo que te ha traído tan ocupado en los últimos días?

- Supongo que no podía dejar de lado tu agudeza o tu intuición de mafioso.

- Me necesitas para algo?

- Es más un favor el que tengo que pedirte. – diciendo esto le extendió el papel que había mantenido en el sobre.

Latiz tomó el papel acercándolo a su lámpara de noche y pese a su actitud tranquila, Clef notó como sus ojos se abrieron un poco antes de voltear a verlo.

- Estás loco?

- Supongo que sí. – sonrió mientras Latiz volvía a admirar el papel como si no entendiera lo que tenía escrito.

- Y... cuándo será?

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que nos iremos en dos días, me están esperando y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- Y cómo piensas evitar preguntas de Paris y Ascot?

- Discreción, y el que estén ocupados componiendo una canción, supongo que eso me dará un par de horas.

- Piensas regresar esta misma noche?

- No podemos arriesgarnos de más – fue lo único que dijo y finalmente entró al cuarto de baño. – me iré en 10 minutos.

- Y no podías confiármelo un poco antes... – respondió mientras se desperezaba y salía de la cama, tras suspirar decidió cambiarse de ropa - ...o esperabas que ocurriera algo que lo impidiera... aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte – sonrió mientras veía que Clef salía para recoger su ropa. – No te parece un poco precipitado.

- Me parece más peligroso que precipitado. – el silencio reinó unos segundos mientras ambos se cambiaban de ropa.

- Y qué has hecho con respecto al factor peligro? – se burló mientras se ponía un saco y Clef le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Tuve muchos éxitos evitándolos durante mi carrera recuerdas?

- Tendremos más compañía en esto?

- No, nadie debe enterarse. – terminó mientras se anudaba la corbata y Latiz solo se encogió de hombros.

- Es tu decisión entonces – se cruzó de brazos y se quedó recargado contra la puerta admirando a Clef.

- Muy bien, vámonos. – dijo por último.

- Supongo que haces esto, sólo porque está prohibido. – Clef sólo le sonrió pero no respondió nada y Latiz terminó por fruncir el ceño y salir tras él cerrando la puerta con seguro – de acuerdo, te cubriré las espaldas por esta ocasión, pero me parece demasiado precipitado de cualquier manera... o acaso descubriste algo – Clef no respondió, sólo sonreía.

Ray respiraba mirando la ciudad fuera de la ventana de su habitación, el sol iluminaba la habitación, pero ella se sentía desganada.

- Cómo estás? – le preguntó Wind, acercándose a la cama y sentándose.

- Creo que triste.

- Crees...?

- No es triste que Ceres haya tenido la razón, y el doctor me haya recomendado alimentación sana y descanso, es motivo suficiente para sentirme deprimida no lo crees? –sonrió mirando a Wind quien rió un poco ante el comentario.

- Todo tiene sus consecuencias, has sido un desastre en cuanto a tu alimentación y te estás estresando demasiado, no deberías relajarte un poco.

- No puedo – respondió bajando el rostro – no voy a poder descansar hasta que termine con ese hombre – agregó apretando sus puños.

- De acuerdo, por cierto, te comenté que la película de Helena está teniendo muy buenas críticas.

- Helena?... ah, esa actriz que conociste en el avión.

- Sí, es una chica muy bonita, he encontrado mucha información de ella, tiene una página oficial.

- Una página oficial – dijo en un susurro, y después sonrió. – sabes una cosa Wind creo que tienes razón y debo relajarme un poco, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

- Tienes pensado hacer algo?

- Necesito una línea segura sólo eso y apropósito dónde está Ceres?

- Seguramente en la boutique, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo de compras y en el spa.

- Pobre, creo que extraña su libertad.

- Sí, yo también lo creó, ella es un "espíritu libre" como ella misma se autonombra, je, je, pero te tendré tu línea segura en un par de minutos, debo decirle a Águila.

- No, no le digas nada - dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Wind. - lo más seguro es que te lo prohíba, y dirá que yo debo disfrutar del hotel y bla, bla, bla, ya me sé su cantaleta de los últimos días.

- Sospechas que tenga alguna información?

- Lo que me parece extraño es que de un momento a otro nos deje tan "libres" sin ninguna clase de escolta, todo lo contrario a los primeros días después de la salida de la revista.

- Sí, también lo pensé, pero si tomamos en cuenta que el hotel cuenta con una de las mejores vigilancias...

- Aún así no creo que sea tan, tan seguro, tal vez el casino si lo sea y Caldina puede dar fe de eso, pero el resto del hotel... tengo mis dudas...

- Me asustaría pensar que nos ha dejado como señuelo sin que lo supiéramos.

- Tampoco lo creo, no sin avisarnos... por eso quiero hacer una pequeña investigación.

Un par de minutos después Wind tecleaba un par de códigos en la laptop que habían pedido en la recepción del hotel.

- De acuerdo, sólo tienes que ingresar a algún chat público y el enlace se llevará a cabo – sonrió dejando su lugar a Ray.

- Excelente – Ray entró en internet y pronto inició una sesión en un chat público. – bueno aquí vamos. – miró la pantalla donde le pedía ingresar el Nickname – sería muy sospechoso si pusiera petirrojo?

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que todos te dan por muerta...

- Sí, tienes razón. – agregó el Nick e inició la sesión mientras Wind observaba sobre su hombro la pantalla.

- Fénix de Rubí? Vaya que ingenioso – se burló un poco Wind.

- Es mi renacimiento de cualquier forma – sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su compañera– ahora viene la hora de la verdad - tecleo un par de números en la pantalla de acceso, una pequeña pantalla azul brilló antes de que se iniciara el chat y nuevamente un corto código numérico, finalmente el chat inició.

SPEEKERR: ...

**FENIX DE RUBÍ:** **Busco al ruiseñor, preso en el palacio del emperador.**

LTATAK:... hola fénix de rubí, yo también quiero un ruiseñor.

PAPRIKA: Que loc quien busca un ruiseñor...

- Bueno esto parece que va a tardar un rato – sonrió Ray mientras que abría la página oficial de Helena sólo para curiosear y pasar el rato mientras Wind le mostraba el tráiler de la película y las fotografías de la misma, era interesante pero nada que fuera sobresaliente, minutos después ambas volteaban al ver que la puerta se abría y Ceres entraba con una gran bolsa de compras.

- Deberían ver lo que me compré, hay unos vestidos increíblemente hermosos en esa boutique... – volteó a ver a sus amigas – están ocupadas? – preguntó mientras levantaba sus lentes de sol y comenzaba a quitarse los guantes.

- Sólo realizo una pequeña investigación por mi cuenta, nada oficial, como lo que ocurrió contigo y Clef hace tiempo. – Ceres guardó silencio mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes.

- Lo bueno es que Águila no se enteró de eso verdad – sonrió Ceres finalmente mirando a Ray con una ceja levantada.

- Deberías estar feliz, me debes una. – sonrió Ray mientras escuchaba el sonido de su computadora, una ventana se abría independiente del chat.

RUISEÑOR: El Ruiseñor mecánico se rompió y el emperador me busca para que vuelva a cantar en su palacio

Ray sonrió y escribió.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **El Ruiseñor puede cantar libremente en el bosque

RUISEÑOR: Acaso eres el Petirrojo?

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Renací de las cenizas Ruiseñor.

RUISEÑOR: Es un placer volver a verte, qué puedo hacer por ti?

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Busco información de la Mano Derecha de Gaspar Pardo, Gian Pierro Bonaventura

RUISEÑOR: Mmmm... es un archivo muerto, pero mantendré los ojos abierto por cualquier información que pueda aparecer.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Gracias, también necesito que me investigues a otras personas te enviaré la información a tu correo.

RUISEÑOR: Te debía un favor, será un verdadero placer ayudarte en esta ocasión.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ:** Si todo sale como tengo previsto será la última vez que te pediré información.

RUISEÑOR: Será una lástima, pero nunca te olvidaré.

RUISEÑOR ha finalizado la sesión

- Vaya parece que tienes un informante.

- Mejor dicho recuperé uno muy antiguo y confiable. – dijo mientras escribía un correo desde una cuenta pública dirigida a una empresa de publicidad.

- Segura que es confiable? – preguntó Wind.

- La conozco personalmente, así que no confiaría en nadie más que en ella. – dijo Ray mientras sonreía. – por cierto Wind, qué hiciste con la grabación del concierto?

- La mandé a una persona, tenía un mensaje implícito.

- Terminaste con Paris? – preguntó Ceres.

- Bueno, no tenía nada que terminar realmente – suspiro Wind y bajó la mirada. – era más bien puntualizar algunas cosas.

- Estás enamorada verdad Wind? – habló de pronto Ceres sin dejar de sacar las cosas que había comprado.

- Qué? – respondió sorprendida.

- Vamos no es muy difícil saberlo, es el primer novio que te conozco desde que saliste de la escuela, no puedes negarlo. – sonrió Ceres mirando a su amiga de forma maternal, lo que hizo que Ray se sorprendiera de pronto.

- Es cierto Wind? – preguntó la pelirroja y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía realmente gran cosa de sus amigas desde su adolescencia.

La rubia sólo bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- No hay nada que hacer, él ya está con alguien más y yo... bueno yo...

- Lo siento – habló de pronto Ray y sus amigas voltearon a verlas era la primera vez que la veían hablar tan sinceramente – yo soy la responsable de que no puedan llevar una vida normal.

- No digas tonterías Ray, aquí cada una es responsable de su vida, Wind lo que tiene es miedo de comprobar si Paris la quiere o realmente todos los rumores son verdad.

Wind volteó el rostro hacia Ceres.

- O me equivoco? – preguntó seriamente la chica de cabellos celestes pero la rubia sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Por lo visto a ti el pasar tanto tiempo en los spas y boutiques te ha aclarado el pensamiento.

- Tenemos que estar lúcidas y al 100% para nuestra recta final no? – Ceres sonrió y Ray suspiró profundamente mientras se recostaba en su cama.

- Yo por mi parte me siento completamente perdida.

Ceres guardó silencio un rato y Wind simplemente mantenía la cabeza agachada, Ray se mantenía recostada viendo el techo de la habitación.

Sentía mucho por ti  
y ahora, que siento igual de mucho,  
no lo sé dividir.

Sentía que no perdía nada  
buceando entre tus piernas  
sin medir la brazada.

Se siente,  
ahora juego de suplente;  
que el que siente no presiente,  
y de tanto que sentía,  
no sentí que te perdía.

Yo sentía que  
sentía por tu carril.  
Sentía la incauta miopía  
de no ver tu perfil.

Te dabas para no dar la cara,  
que me ibas dando cuerda para que yo me ahorcara.

Se siente,  
ahora juego de suplente,  
que el que siente no presiente,  
y de tanto que sentía  
no sentí que te perdía.

Yo sentía que  
sentía.

Se siente  
tu sonrisa disidente,  
coqueteando con la mía,  
a mandíbula batiente.

Soy un diente  
sin encía.  
No me pidas que sonría.  
Que estoy triste  
vida mía

Ceres permanecía mirando a Wind y Ray se había levantado de la cama sentada al borde de esta solo contempló como la rubia comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al terminar de cantar las últimas estrofas de la canción, seguramente era la nueva canción que Caldina les había entregado esa mañana pues nunca la habían escuchado entre su repertorio.

- No pude evitar... memorizarla completa – sonrió como si se burlara de sí misma - y de pronto pensé, que quizás... esa era la canción que debí mandarle, pero de haberlo hecho me hubiera sentido débil – se secó un par de lágrimas – supongo que no puedo evitar sentirme perdida por un tiempo no?

- Creo que todas nos hemos sentido así en alguna ocasión – dijo Ceres mirando el techo.

- Pues tu no pareces muy perdida que digamos – dijo Ray mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – luces diferente, extrañamente feliz.

- De qué hablas? – respondió Ceres mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.

- Qué te conozco muy bien, y no puedo creer que un vestido nuevo o una larga sesión en el spa te hayan dejado de tan buen humor. – Ray se acercó cada vez más.

- No me conoces bien amiga – dijo Ceres más relajada y con una sonrisa que a Ray la confundió y que no supo descifrar.

- Estoy segura que algo te traes entre manos. – la miró – sobre todo porque ya no andas de curiosa como siempre.

- Me resigné eso es todo... no creo poder sacarte más información y a veces uno se cansa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa y Ray definitivamente concluyó que algo le pasaba a su amiga, fue entonces que descubrió el brillo de una cadena en el cuello.

- Y ese collar? Es nuevo? – preguntó tratando de descifrar algo más, Ceres la volteó a ver y la sacó tenía un pequeño dije con la letra "U" de oro blanco rodeada de pequeñas argollas y con unas grecas de color azul en el cuerpo de la letra.

- Me compré este juego no es hermoso, incluye el anillo, la pulsera, el dije, los aretes y... me encantó, creo que me enamoré a primer vista. – sonrió mostrándole el anillo con el mismo tipo de adorno que el dije y la pulsera hecha con pequeñas monedas también en oro blanco, engarzadas a una pulsera del mismo estilo que el resto del conjunto y con un par de diamantes engarzados.

- Tanta alegría por un juego de joyería. – dijo Hikaru negando con la cabeza.

- No es cualquier juego, este juego fue hecho para mí – presumió la chica – hasta el dije tiene la inicial de mi nombre, no es lindo.

- Eres demasiado simple Umi. – negó Hikaru.

- Aun me gusta soñar – suspiró la chica y volteó a mirar a Fuu – tu deberías confiar un poco más en la magia que tenemos todas las mujeres Fuu.

- Gracias – sonrió su amiga y Umi le devolvió la sonrisa, ambas chicas notaron que ese día en particular la chica se encontraba extrañamente radiante, pero no pudieron descubrir el porqué? Mientras ella pensaba que tendría mucho que explicarles cuando terminaran el caso. – por cierto hay un concierto en el casino esta noche no les apetece ir, la luz estará apagada y podremos regresar al cuarto antes de que termine así no levantaríamos sospechas.

- Mmm...? contario a todo, parece una gran idea – dijo Hikaru volteando a ver a Fuu.

- No estoy de humor para espectáculos.

- Vamos Fuu, no te hará mal despejarte un poco, dejar de pensar en Paris y todos sus pros y contras. – la animó Umi tomándola de las manos.

- Creo que Umi tiene razón Fuu – sonrió Hikaru, y Fuu la miró.

- Tienes razón Hikaru, creo que es triste - dijo Fuu pero con una sonrisa y Hikaru cerró finalmente los ojos comenzando a reír, mientras que Umi solo levantaba una ceja confundida pero sus amigas prefirieron que no supiera la razón de su risa.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraban por las ventanas del lobby del hotel, 20 minutos a lo sumo y la oscuridad invadiría todos los rincones de la ciudad Lantis paseaba por las instalaciones del hotel, tenía listo su equipaje para viajar a la primera hora del día siguiente mientras que sus compañeros habían decidido que lo mejor era dormir, se habían desvelado prácticamente la noche entera, habían conseguido un buen repertorio de canciones que esperaban llegar a su siguiente destino para ser mostradas a su editor y hacer los debidos arreglos y seleccionar las próximas canciones que incluirían en el disco, pero por esa noche lo mejor era descansar lo mejor que pudieran, y por primera vez Paris fue a dormir temprano sin que Clef siquiera lo sugiriera, al igual que Ascot quien se encontraba realmente cansado.

Pese a que no era un bebedor consuetudinario, el alcohol lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para dormir un par de horas sin ningún mal sueño, así que entró en el bar del hotel, no había mucha gente, si acaso uno o dos comensales, se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky en las rocas, entrelazó sus dedos y los acercó a su rostro en forma pensativa mientras esperaba que le entregaran su vino, había una agradable música instrumental de fondo relajando el ambiente del lugar.

- Que sorpresa verte tan pensativo – le habló la persona que le entregó su copa, y el sólo levantó la vista mirando a su acompañante a los ojos, ocultos debajo de la simpática boina negra que hacía juego con su atuendo de camisa blanca y chaleco y pantalones negros que utilizaba de uniforme, su cabello también se ocultaba debajo del sombrero, le sonreía mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un paño limpio esmerándose particularmente en quitar todo rastro de suciedad, lo levantó a la altura de su rostro para poder ver el fondo cristalino y comprobar si realmente había logrado eliminar completamente cualquier rastro de suciedad y agua.

- Nunca jamás – respondió, aunque no era realmente una respuesta, era más bien una pregunta que su interlocutor comprendió y volvió a responder con una sonrisa y guardó silencio unos breves segundos tomándose su tiempo para responder.

- Nunca jamás volverás al pasado... nunca jamás podrán encontrarte... bella promesa no te parece? – volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

- Realmente existe un lugar así? – preguntó levantando su vaso y mirando los peces de hielo que se derretían fundiéndose con el vino.

- Si realmente quieres que así sea... existe... y es un maravilloso paraíso, pero cuando has vivido en el exterior, pasa un tiempo antes de que extrañes todo lo que dejaste atrás, y una vez que has salido de él... el riesgo es sólo tuyo.

- Por qué volverías de un lugar tan maravilloso cómo ese? – preguntó con el sarcasmo pintado en su sonrisa. – tenías la vida asegurada dentro de él.

- Es lo que pasa cuando tienes la conciencia intranquila y dejas asuntos pendientes, y sobre todo cuando no soportas quedarte viviendo una vida tranquila y sin emociones.

- Entonces eres un fantasma? – volvió a sonreír y escuchó una suave risa pero después permaneció serio – dijiste que me contarías todo...

- Hay tantas cosas que contar Lantis... – suspiró y guardó silencio – y sólo una noche para contarlo todo – se inclinó hacia él. – por dónde empezar, por mí, por ti o por el petirrojo?

El brillo en los ojos de Latiz le hicieron sonreír, tenía capturada completamente su atención, admiraba el brillo de esos ojos azules que siempre le parecieron amenazantes, sin embargo en sus ojos había esperanza, sí, esperaba las respuestas que sólo alguien inmiscuido hasta la raíz podía conocer, ese era su papel en esta trama, conocerlo todo, haber desaparecido sabiendo completamente la historia de principio a fin, y después de tanto tiempo encontrar a alguien a quien le interesara escuchar.

- En ese caso empecemos por la historia del Gorrión. – sonrió de medio lado y Latiz pareció confundido al escuchar ese nombre.

- Gorrión? – preguntó mientras su memoria se internaba en los recuerdos rescatando del olvido ese nombre clave.

- Recuerdas quién era el Gorrión? – permanecieron un momento en silencio y Latiz bajó la cabeza un poco, había recordado quien era el portador de ese seudónimo pero nunca creyó que tuviera realmente relevancia en todo ese asunto.

- Es imposible... – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- Imposible es que le hubieras olvidado. – sonrió separándose de la barra y volver a su tarea de limpiar un nuevo vaso - entonces empezaremos la historia desde un año antes del fatídico día cero – sonrió con tristeza – nombrémoslo así – dijo guardando nuevamente silencio por unos segundos como si quisiera guardar el luto con ese prolongado silencio interrumpido sólo por la música instrumental de fondo - así podrás entender mejor todo lo que ocurrió.

- Por favor – respondió Latiz dejando su vino de lado de pronto aquél vaso ya no parecía interesante para él, necesitaba toda su lucidez posible para comprender de principio a fin como su vida había dado ese inesperado giro de 180º sin que él hubiera sido consciente de ello.

- Gorrión, junto con algunos de sus subordinados habían descubierto movimientos irregulares dentro de todos los "trabajos" que realizábamos, era un poco sospechoso que pese a que habíamos declarado la guerra contra el narcotráfico no hubieran tomado represalia alguna contra ninguno de los agentes que llevaban a cabo las investigaciones eso hizo sospechar y formular muchas teorías.

- Otro doble agente?

- Era probable, pero más que un doble agente, llegaron a la conclusión que alguien no estaba realizando del todo bien su trabajo, al menos para nosotros.

- Explícate.

- Que los cargamentos confiscados no se eliminaban completamente, simplemente alguien estaba utilizando los cateos como una forma para lucrar doblemente... toda la mercancía era revendida al cliente original pero ahora la mercancía estaba limpia pues había "desaparecido" de los registros policiacos, y era un cargamento seguro pues salían de la jefatura escoltados por la policía, quien podría sospechar de los encargados de desaparecer los cargamentos.

- Pero eso es imposible, yo... – pero guardó silencio antes de continuar.

- Tu en ese tiempo ya habías decidido abandonar la vida de doble agente, limpiar tu expediente delegando todos tus trabajos a los subordinados de Gaspar, ahora te encargabas de trabajos "más importantes" a ojos de tu "segundo padre" – se burló mientras volteaba a verlo – te encargabas de seleccionar al nuevo personal y le delegabas todas las responsabilidades de los embarcos a Gian Pierro o me equivoco?

- Pero Gian Pierro siempre tenía problemas con Gaspar por esos cargamentos.

- Claro, Gian Pierro no estaba al tanto de nada, era Gaspar quien se encargaba de ese trabajo en persona, era su "hobby" eran embarques pequeños pero muy redituables, tanto para Gaspar como para el infiltrado.

- Y qué hizo Gorrión?

- Lo más sensato que se esperaba que hiciera... vigiló, pero estamos de acuerdo que la persona que realizaba todas esas transacciones no sería descuidado en ningún momento, se estaba jugando algo más que el trabajo y una placa en cada embarque, así que todo era realizado meticulosamente.

- Lograron encontrar al responsable?

Un nuevo silencios inundó el lugar.

- Sí... pero sincerándonos, su papel en esa historia es simplemente circunstancial, y esas mismas circunstancias lo han colocado en la mejor posición en el tablero de ajedrez.

- Conoces su nombre?

- Claro. – dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia Latiz le susurró el nombre al oído y este sintió que el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos al escuchar el nombre.

Cuando Clef entró en su habitación muchas horas después encontró a un Latiz sentado en un cómodo sillón que se hallaba junto a la pequeña mesa que fungía de recibidor.

- Latiz estás bien? – Clef se acercó al joven quien se encontraba en una pose muy pensativa, y no pareció prestarle atención.

- Ya sé que es lo que le pasó al petirrojo... – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Lo sabes? – preguntó pero fue como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- …y debo renunciar a ella – agregó levantando el rostro aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Qué dices?

- Me doy por vencido, no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo volver con ella, he perdido completamente su confianza.

- Qué?... – Clef sólo lo miró y guardó silencio.

Duraron un par de largos minutos sin hablar, ninguno se movió, Latiz sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- No puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado… - apretó el puño.

- No creía que tú fueras a darte por vencido.

- No depende sólo de mi esta decisión, hay dos personas involucradas en esto y una de ellas ya ha renunciado por completo. – volteó a verlo - Me retiro completamente Clef. – respondió Latiz tras unos segundos más en silencio.

- Qué?

- Voy a dejarlo todo, esto volverá a pasar si permanezco aquí.

- Pero…

- No lo entiendes verdad? esto no fue por una casualidad, ella no perdió la fe en mi de la noche a la mañana, la volvieron en mi contra.

- Eso ya lo sospechábamos.

- La destrozaron completamente para volverla en mi contra – apretó los puños – fue un plan tramado con tanta sutileza, y ejecutado de una forma tan magistral, que ninguno de los dos lo notó.

- Latiz por qué no dejas que yo hable con ella, tal vez podría…

- No Clef… cualquier palabra que digas a mi favor, será usado en mi contra, es así de simple… estaba planeado para que fuera así, no tengo defensa a mi favor.

- Entonces?

- No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

- Qué dices? Pero porqué? Si descubriste lo que le ocurrió, entonces porqué no luchas por ella?

- Porque aunque le dijera la verdad no va a creerme.

- Por qué dices eso?

- No puedo decirle quien planeo todo – dijo Latiz mientras se levantaba – firmaría mi sentencia de muerte en ese mismo momento, y no es mi objetivo.

Clef abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Latiz – dijo Clef por lo bajo.

- Sería triste que nuestra historia terminara con un final feliz si yo muriera por su mano. – suspiró. - Renuncio… no puedo ganar...me concentraré en tu grupo hasta que terminen sus conciertos, pero renuncio a todo en este momento, desapareceré tal y como ella lo quiere.

- Latiz?

- No creo que tenga razón entregar mi vida para verla "feliz", ya lo decidí Clef, espero que me entiendas – diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando solo a Clef a quien esa conversación le parecía demasiado irreal.

**Notas de autora: **

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es de Mecano y se llama "Sentía" y por otro lado muchas personas ya andan tras la pista de mis negras intenciones con algunos personajes, o bueno sospechan muchas cosas felicidades ^_^ me leen el pensamiento, pero eso solo significa que quizás no tenga mucho que explicar, o tal vez si? a quien no lo entienda descuiden prometo que entenderán todo antes de que logren leer la palabra fin.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

23 de enero 2009


	45. Chapter 45

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 45

Dentro de la cabina de audio se escuchaba la nueva melodía del disco de los Cefirians, Paris escuchaba los compases con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento de comenzar a cantar, con los audífonos puestos seguía la pista, en las hojas escritas que descansaban sobre el atril frente a él se podía leer la letra así como los acordes de acompañamiento, y por último el micrófono suspendido frente a su rostro con la pantalla de protección, fuera en la cabina de grabación se encontraban Clef, junto con el encargado de grabación, Ascot supervisaba el sonido de la pista, haciendo los pequeños ajustes por medio de la computadora y los controles de audio.

Qué suerte la mía tener azul el corazón,

color melancolía no sé quien me lo pinto,

les juro que quisiera a veces no sentir

desconocer el alma y ser vació tal vez feliz,

La escena se transforma Paris abre los ojos y observa a todo el auditorio lleno de fans quienes gritaban mientras escuchaban la nueva canción, la promoción del nuevo disco se había reprogramado para los últimos conciertos de la primera gira, ahora ya tenían las nuevas canciones, el disco estaba grabado casi en su totalidad y la nueva canción se estrenaba en exclusiva en el penúltimo concierto de la gira del primer disco, el éxito era inminente ahora que las fans estaban al tanto de la nueva canción esta comenzaría a ser pedida en las estaciones de radio sin que hubiera todavía fecha de lanzamiento para el siguiente disco.

Es arma de doble filo la sensibilidad

pero si cierro los ojos podría tropezar

y es por eso que ven que subo y luego vuelvo a bajar

lo que siento me toma tiempo y no, no lo puedo ignorar

ya llegara el momento ese punto perfecto sin cambiar.

Paris toma el micrófono inclinándolo hacia las fans, estirando la mano que las fans de las primeras filas quisieron alcanzar pero algunos elementos de seguridad permitían el paso de una o dos fans solamente, alzando la mano con el puño cerrado miró al auditorio en especial a la cámara que grababa el concierto como si le cantara en exclusiva la canción.

Existen tres sirenas que andan por ahí

dueñas de los poemas que con sangre escribí

ve y pídeles por mi te den de la poción

que usan para no sentir nada en su corazón,

No sé hasta dónde sostenga esta fragilidad

de pronto viene y me llena no lo puedo evitar

Nuevamente cierra los ojos con el puño cerrado y sosteniendo el micrófono, la imagen era transmitida por televisión en un canal había comprado la exclusiva de la presentación del concierto que era transmitido en vivo con sus debidas repeticiones que se harían a lo largo de las semanas antes que saliera el disco, esto auguraba un buen número de ventas en cuanto el segundo disco fuera anunciado.

y es por eso que ven que subo y luego vuelvo a bajar

lo que siento me toma tiempo y no, no lo puedo ignorar

ya llegara el momento ese punto perfecto sin cambiar.

sin cambiar.

Sin cambiar.

- Y bien que piensas? – dijo Umi mientras observaba la televisión de pie junto a la cama manteniendo los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que volteaba su rostro hacia donde Fuu se encontraba sentada en su cama "estudiando" un libro, sin embargo, volteaba esporádicamente a ver el monitor donde la imagen de Paris se reflejaba, hacía meses que no lo veía, se encontraba un poco más delgado pese a que decían que en la televisión uno se veía un poco por encima de su peso.

- A qué te refieres?

- Es lindo que te compongan una canción sólo para decirte que está triste por ti.

- De qué hablas?

- Vamos tiene el corazón "color melancolía" sólo le faltó la dedicatoria para ti.

- Qué te hace pensar que me compuso esa canción a mí?

- De acuerdo no me hagas caso a mí, pero te compraré las próximas revistas que hablen del tema y verás lo que opinan los expertos.

- No me interesan los chismes de espectáculos.

- De acuerdo, al menos yo si le agradeceré el haberme llamado sirena. – sonrió Umi mientras abría su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número.

- Qué haces? – Fuu prácticamente se aventó sobre su compañera para arrebatarle el celular y cerrarlo de golpe colgando la llamada.

- Oye? Iba a pedir la cena, Zaz anda en la calle y tengo antojo de Pizza. – se burló Umi. – No pensabas que iba a marcarle a Paris o sí?

- Ehmmm... yo... – no dijo nada, completamente roja le devolvió el teléfono a su compañera.

- Debería tomarte una foto, te vez tan mona cuando te sonrojas – sonrió Umi juntando sus manos en su boca burlándose de su amiga.

- Ni lo intentes – respondió la rubia, admirando la pulsera de monedas y diamantes que su compañera portaba – veo que te encantó ese juego de joyería realmente, no hay un día que te vea sin él.

- Es que me encantó, además resalta mis ojos y...

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ray.

- Se puede saber que le hiciste a Wind, Ceres? – dijo mirándola a los ojos después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Eh? Yo no le he hecho nada, si la vez roja es porque el vocalista de los Cephirians le ha escrito una canción y nuestra amiga no sabe como agradecerle el gesto.

- Eso no es cierto – negó Wind.

- Insisto, "tengo el corazón color melancolía", no es precisamente la romántica forma de declararte a una chica o algo que le escribirías a una chica con la que los medios te implican en una relación de noviazgo, como sería el caso de Renata y Paris, sino más bien es la clase de canción que le escribirías a la chica que crees perdida, como sería tu caso Wind.

- Sueñas Ceres – dijo Wind mirando a su compañera. – además Paris ya no me interesa, de eso hace ya más de un mes.

- Sabes todo lo que implica la grabación de un disco! no esperarías una respuesta inmediata de este calibre para el día siguiente que le entregaste tu canción o sí? Debes darle algo de mérito te está entregando una canción en un concierto, ya quisiera yo la mitad de eso. – sonrió Ceres, pero en ese momento volteó a ver la televisión, se guardaba silencio mientras Paris se encontraba frente al micrófono.

- Tengo que darles una triste noticia – dijo Paris y todas las fans empezaron a murmurar – el último concierto de esta gira también va a ser el último concierto para nuestro guitarrista Latiz – muchas fans empezaron a gritar "nooo" pero Paris les pidió que guardaran silencio con las manos – por eso es que la fecha de ese último concierto se va a retrasar unos días, no queremos dejarlo ir, verdad – las fans gritaban el nombre de Latiz, y otras seguían con el "no" – decidimos hacer ese concierto en un lugar más grande así que los que ya compraron sus boletos podrán entrar con ellos, se presentarán canciones del nuevo disco y una que otra sorpresa que les tenemos reservadas así que las esperamos a todas y no olviden comprar nuestro nuevo disco cuando salga al mercado, buenas noches y gracias – Paris realizó una reverencia y con el sonido de la música se dio por terminado el concierto.

- Vaya eso sí que me ha sorprendido, Latiz se retira. – dijo Ceres mirando la televisión, sin embargo de reojo, por medio del espejo, estudiaba la expresión de Ray, se encontraba seria, tal vez podría decir que había sido un impacto terrible y que la chica estaba en shock, no se movía.

"...se retiraba?" sus ojos dejaban ver una inevitable tristeza, podía admirarse la confusión en su rostro, era lo que ella le había pedido, que se alejara de ella y sin embargo, no lucía feliz por esa decisión, pero no se habló del tema.

Wind se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando la figura de Paris desaparecer de la pantalla y sólo suspiró.

- Y si te declaras completamente enamorada Wind, crees que Paris vuelva al ataque. – se burló Ceres sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera. – por cierto les comento, por si ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta, que justamente por esa extensión de tiempo que van a hacer los Cephirians, vamos a tener que coincidir nuevamente con ellos en la misma ciudad para dar nuestro concierto.

Ray y Wind abrieron los ojos todo lo que pudieron y después voltearon a verse mientras que Ceres simplemente sonreía mirando el televisor.

- "Yo por mi parte estoy ansiosa por volver a verte" – pensó Ceres mientras jugueteaba con el dije acomodándolo de tal forma que la U, terminara esbozando una C, al tiempo que sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sin que sus amigas lo notaran.

A la mañana siguiente Wind había decidido salir a comprar un par de cosas aprovechando que sus amigas seguía descansando en la habitación, encontró dentro de una pequeña tienda de souvenirs el cd que actualmente promocionaban los Cephirians, sin embargo lo dejó en su lugar mientras se concentraba en observar un pequeño ángel hecho de cristal, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de un par de fans que habían hecho un escándalo al ver el mismo disco que Wind había mantenido en su mano hacía menos de dos minutos.

- Te digo que fue genial ver el concierto, nunca esperé una canción tan genial como esa.

- Acaso no lo sabes – dijo otra de las chicas mientras le arrebataba el CD y lo admiraba – esa nueva canción se la escribió a una chica en específico.

Wind se detuvo cerca, tomando un pequeño portarretratos de un estante mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación.

- En serio? No me la habrá escrito a mi o sí? – se burló una de ellas.

- Ya quisieras, esa canción se la escribió a la vocalista de las "Mistical" no viste las fotos en las revistas, ellos eran novios y al parecer le fue infiel con esa chica Renata, bueno eso dijeron en las revistas pero nunca se les volvió a ver juntos después de eso.

- Lo sé, pero también a Wind la vieron con otra persona.

- Pero fue después de lo de Paris, tal vez se estaba vengando.

- Sí, y dicen que él escribió esa canción para pedirle perdón.

- En serio? Qué romántico! – respondió emocionada la chica. – sí alguien me hiciera algo así lo disculparía de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho – sonrió.

- Es verdad – respondió su compañera. – sería una tontería no aceptar una disculpa así – terminó con dos corazoncitos pintados en los ojos.

- Sí, además que es Paris, yo me casaría con él sin dudarlo. – se rió una tercera al termina de decir eso y observando cómo su compañera todavía soñaba con miles de corazoncitos rodeándola.

Wind volteó a ver a las chicas un segundo y desvió la vista.

- "Paris" – pensó y justo al salir del lugar percibió algo extraño, por el reflejo de sus lentes pudo ver una sombra que la seguía de cerca. – "demonios, me están siguiendo" – el hotel estaba apenas a una cuadra y media de distancia, pero si realizaba cualquier movimiento sospechoso perdería la poca distancia de ventaja que la separaba de su persecutor, y más importante perdería la oportunidad de saber quien la perseguía, se detuvo un momento frente a un escaparate, no había realmente nada que le llamara la atención de esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades pero necesitaba ampliar su visión, en efecto, un hombre la seguía, era alto, de complexión media e iba vestido de negro, reanudó su paso, caminaba por la calle, cuando se detuvo de improviso admirando el parque frente al hotel, había un par de personas haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, el hombre se había detenido a una distancia prudente, y entonces descubrió que no era sólo una persona quien la seguía, en el parque había un hombre leyendo su periódico, en apariencia no lucía fuera de lo común, de no ser porque a través de sus lentes pudo descubrir el destello de un flash entre las hojas del periódico – "un paparatsi?" – sí, quizás podía serlo, pero algo en su sexto sentido le decía que no podía fiarse del todo de esa suposición, tal vez el hombre del parque lo fuera, pero el que la seguía definitivamente no... no había indició de que llevara ningún aparato de fotografía o video – "están siguiendo nuestros movimientos" – apresuró un poco el paso. – "Acaso Águila nos dejó a merced del enemigo?" – justo cuando iba a aceptar como afirmativa esa pregunta observó a Geo, de pie, del otro lado de la entrada del hotel, le sonrió sin voltear a verla y Wind pudo relajarse por unos segundos, su perseguidor se había alejado prudentemente al ver a su guardaespaldas y ella se acercó un par de pasos y le dijo sin detenerse. – gracias – apenas si pudo escucharla pero le había tranquilizado el descubrirlo de vigía.

From:

RP ()

To:

Rayearth ()

Estimado(a) cliente(a):

En base a su solicitud recibida hace tiempo, en nuestro correo, la empresa Farhem Corporation le da la más cordial bienvenida como nuevo miembro de nuestro selecto club de tarjeta avientes, así mismo le informamos que todos los datos que ha mandado han sido corroborados en la base de datos con su debido consentimiento y nos alegra informarle que se ha confirmado como verídica y se le anexará un documento con las debidas observaciones que puedan resultar, tanto para mejor uso de su tarjeta, como para solicitar exclusividad en el uso de la información brindada a nuestra sucursal, esperamos seguir siéndole de gran ayuda y agrado.

Así mismo quedamos a sus órdenes para cualquier aclaración o duda, nuestra líneas están abiertas las 24 hrs del día, así como nuestro correo electrónico que ponemos a su disposición, cualquiera de nuestros ejecutivos atenderá con agrado su llamada.

A T E N T A M E N T E.

R.P. Princesa Aska

Después de leer ese mail, Ray sonrió, la información que tanto había esperado recibir finalmente llegaba a través de una cuenta común y corriente, descargó el documento y empezó a leerlo con detenimiento, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común una fotocopia de una solicitud de ingreso para una tarjeta de crédito, pero nadie sospechaba que toda la información ahí descrita era justamente de la persona que le guiaría hasta su objetivo.

- Jaque Mate Gian Pierro – sonrió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la información.

Wind entró en la habitación en ese momento lucía demasiado seria por lo que Ray volteó a verla.

- Qué te pasó Wind?

- Nos están siguiendo, Geo está de guardaespaldas en la entrada del hotel.

- Ya veo – dijo tranquilamente Ray recargándose en la silla donde se encontraba, justo en ese momento Ceres salía del baño envuelta en una toalla al tiempo que secaba su cabello.

- Alguna novedad? – preguntó Ceres mirando a sus compañeras.

- Que Wind se topó antes de tiempo con el enemigo. – dijo Ray.

- Te siguieron?

- Por qué no parecen sorprendidas? – preguntó Wind.

- Caldina vino a avisarnos de una llamada que recibió de Aguila esta mañana, pero tu habías salido así que no pudimos informarte.

- Tengo celular no pensaron en eso.

- No pensamos que tardarías y Águila ya te tenía localizada por tu brazalete. – dijo Ceres mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa y después cepillando un poco su cabello – por eso te encontraste con Geo en la entrada del hotel.

- Entonces que vamos a hacer?

- Continuar con nuestra vida – dijo Ray mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en su correo. – Águila nos encontrará después del concierto de esta semana, así que sólo relájense un poco y dejen que nuestros compañeros hagan su trabajo.

- Que aburrido, vuelven las semanas de encierro voluntario – suspiró Ceres mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello ahora sentada en su cama completamente vestida y mirando hacia el teléfono. – tendremos intervenida la línea telefónica?

- Nunca hemos dejado de tenerla intervenida – contestó Ray sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

Ceres levantó la vista hacia el techo y suspiró.

- Entonces se han enterado de todas las veces que he pedido "room service"... creo que Águila me va a rebajar la mitad de mi salario. – pensó un poco desanimada lo que hizo reír a sus compañeras.

- Cómo te ha ido en tu investigación Ray? – preguntó Wind más tranquila.

- Pues para ser un archivo muerto, mi informante me encontró cosas muy interesante.

- Y qué te ha dicho Águila al respecto? – preguntó Ceres mirando a Ray con una cara bastante seria, pero la pelirroja ignoró completamente la pregunta haciendo que Ceres sonriera muy levemente y desviara la vista ocultando su rostro con su cabello. – la próxima semana debo viajar a Tokyo.

- A Tokyo? – preguntó Wind.

- Hay un par de detalles que tengo que puntualizar con mi tío y debo hacerlo en persona.

- No quieres que Águila te ayude? – volvió a decir Wind y Ray dejó de teclear en ese momento.

- Le tengo prohibido que se inmiscuya en mi vida personal y laboral, esto es algo que debo resolver por mí misma, si realmente mi vida será mi vía de escape de este mundo en algún momento, lo que menos deseo es tener algún tipo de relación o deber algún favor de una parte hacia la otra.

- Sensato pensamiento – dijo Ray volviendo al escrito que se encontraba redactando. – pero qué tipo de cuestiones tienes que puntualizarle en persona con tu tío?

- Ray! Me sorprendes! Tu curioseando en mi vida? – le preguntó Ceres.

- Es válida mi curiosidad – respondió volteando a ver a su compañera.

- Quieren firmar un contrato con una empresa de exportación y prefiero estar presente cuando esa transacción se realice, para poder revisar el contrato en todas sus cláusulas, sobre todo en sus letras pequeñas, llevaré una buena lupa.

- Quién te acompañará? – preguntó Ray.

- Zaz por supuesto, pese a su tamaño, cuando se trata de proteger a una doncella en peligro suele ser muy eficaz, además estaré hospedada en mi casa, y yo fui la última doncella en peligro de la misión, recuerdan, así que les cedo el papel a cualquiera de las dos, aunque lo más seguro es que la protagonista de esta última historia seas tu Hi-ka-ru. – dijo mirando a su amiga mientras decía su nombre lentamente. – no era ese el objetivo?

- Sí, y estoy segura que Águila no tendrá ninguna objeción al respecto.

- No tiene por qué, precisamente por eso es que esperaré hasta que él llegue para poder dejarlas en buenas manos. – sonrió de una forma muy maliciosa.

- Descuida aun sin ti, siempre me he sabido defender muy bien – sonrió Ray.

- No estoy tan segura – dijo Ceres recostándose boca abajo sobre su cama y mirando a su amiga sin dejar de sonreír. – admítelo sin mi tus días serías monótonos y aburridos.

- Seguro – respondió Ray con una sonrisa y en un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Clef se encontraba alistando los últimos detalles del itinerario para el concierto, hablaba por teléfono mientras observaba su desayuno en la mesa de su habitación, tenía el periódico en la silla juntó a él, y el televisor encendido en el canal de las noticias de la mañana.

- ...sí, llegaremos a más tardar mañana y después de un par de horas de descanso los chicos estarán listos para las entrevistas que tienen programadas, espero que se hagan cargo de todos los detalles este cambio de escenario debe valer la pena... entendido, me comunicaré mañana en cuanto lleguemos. – con esto terminó la conversación y colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que tomaba un poco de café.

- Te tengo buenas noticias Clef – habló de pronto Latiz mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados. – había pensado mucho en que podía regalarte y se me ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta – diciendo esto le extendió una tarjeta. – qué opinas?

- Vaya que interesante – miró la tarjeta con poco interés – Aunque más bien sería un buen regalo para Paris, anda vuelto loco con eso de la idea del remplazo. – continuó mientras desdoblaba el periódico.

- Te dije que no los iba a dejar así nada más.

- Tampoco es que lo pensara, pero incluso la disquera ya se había puesto en contacto con dos o tres guitarristas más.

- Quiero que escuches a este en específico

- Por qué tanto interés?

- Me pareció la mejor manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en su momento – volvió a decir. – No sé si te vuelva a ver después de este último concierto y me gustaría que lo tomaras como un agradecimiento y un regalo de despedida.

- Francamente no sé cómo interpretar este regalo...

- Créeme, lo entenderás en su momento – sonrió Latiz mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de su compañero y salía de su habitación – iré a darle lo que les corresponde del regalo a Paris y Ascot.

- Gracias... creo – terminó Clef sin comprender como el realizar una entrevista a un prospecto para guitarrista del grupo podría interpretarse como un regalo para él.

Las Mistical Knights continuaban con su itinerario normal, no había ningún contratiempo, pese al susto que se había llevado Wind en días anteriores, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, Zaz se encontraba platicando animadamente con las chicas acerca del concierto que habían presentado esa semana y en especial miraba a Ceres con interés, ya que le había pedido a su querido "hermano menor" que la acompañara, en cuanto Águila lo permitiera, a regresar a su casa por cuestiones laborales, a Zaz no le pareció mala la idea de distraerse un par de días fuera de las actividades de los conciertos, pero dudaba que Águila dejara que Ceres desapareciera ese par de días, sin embargo, la chica había demostrado tener un carácter muy fuerte y ser altamente eficiente al momento de cumplir con su parte en las misiones, por lo que tampoco creía que el permiso le fuera negado, y en cierto modo sentía que eran como un par de niños tratando de obtener el permiso de su padre para ir a una fiesta fuera de casa.

- Crees que tardes muchos días en regresar – preguntó Ray mirando a Ceres quien terminaba de alistar sus maletas, Águila no tardaría mucho en llegar y al parecer Ceres quería partir en el primer vuelo disponible del día siguiente.

- Estaré de regreso para el siguiente concierto, no te preocupes – sonrió Ceres mientras guardaba un par de blusas en su maleta – de cualquier forma dejaré todo listo por si decido llegar al próximo punto de encuentro. – se burló un poco, Ray iba a continuar con sus preguntas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Águila entró en la habitación, sonrió mirando a Ray, quien pareció no reaccionar de primera instancia, Wind le sonrió respetuosamente y Ceres simplemente continuó con su tarea.

- Vaya Ceres nos abandonas tan pronto? Ni siquiera hemos terminado la gira – se burló Águila cruzando los brazos y mirando a Ceres sin que la chica dejara de empacar.

- Por supuesto que no Águila, jamás me perdería de toda la acción que nos espera, pero como ya te había explicado en el telegrama que te mandé, mi tío espera que esté presente para la firma del contrato de la compañía, es algo que no puedo evadir, espero que comprendas mi situación, estoy prácticamente entre la espada y la pared – dijo Ceres con aires de doncella en peligro pero sin dejar de empacar.

- Y presiento que sólo esperabas mi llegada para poder partir.

- No, pero si parto mañana en la mañana creo que sería menos estresante si tengo todas mis cosas listas para evitar olvidar algo de importancia – continuó Ceres, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, esa actitud distante e indiferente pareció extrañar tanto a sus amigas como Águila.

- Te sucede algo?

- En lo absoluto – sonrió en esta ocasión mirando al hombre a los ojos y deteniendo todos sus movimientos – Me darías permiso de regresar a casa – pidió inocentemente.

- Si Zaz te acompaña me siento más tranquilo.

- Prometo regresar lo antes posible, pero quiero estudiar muy bien ese contrato.

- De acuerdo, puedes ir – terminó, sin embargo notó que Ray se había mantenido muy callada sin esperarlo siquiera la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

- Podemos hablar a solas? – dijo en un tono bastante neutral para el gusto de su compañero.

- Claro, Wind, Ceres las dejamos un momento, no tardaremos. – terminó Águila saliendo de la habitación y guiando a la chica hacia la habitación que le correspondía. – Qué sucede? – preguntó tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras él, Ray se mantuvo unos segundos dándole la espalda.

- Águila a mi no me vuelvas a ocultar información, sabes que yo no soy en este caso una simple subordinada.

- Si realmente quieres que te trate como una agente de mayor rango, compórtate como tal. – Se miraron un par de segundos enfrentando las miradas hasta que Ray sonrió con suspicacia.

- Acaso me estás castigando?

- Si no puedes con tus sentimientos entonces no podía arriesgarme a que tuvieras más información de la que pudieras manejar.

- Latiz se retira de los Cephirians.

- Lo sé, no hay otra noticia en los medios más que esa.

- Y sabes que si no consigo la información que necesito de ti, la puedo conseguir por otros medios.

- También lo sé, pero sabes que debemos mantener la mente fría cuando trabajamos y siendo objetivos tú te comportas realmente sentimental cuando tienes a Lantis rondando a tu alrededor.

- Este es mi caso.

- Tu venganza querrás decir.

- Yo prefiero llamarlo un ajuste de cuentas – volteó a ver a Águila – pero comienzo a pensar que no cuento contigo.

Águila sonrió y la abrazó.

- Te prometí ayudarte hasta el final – la mantuvo unos segundos contra su pecho hasta que la chica correspondió el abrazo entonces tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos levantándolo para poder mirarla a los ojos – y siempre he cumplido con mi palabra – selló sus palabras con un beso. – confía en mí.

Ray no dijo nada permaneció mirando los ojos de Águila y bajando la vista se resguardó en el pecho del chico.

Notas de autora.

Canción "color melancolía" de Moenia. Hola a todos los que todavía leen esta historia, que les puedo decir, en primera ya empiezo a desarrollar los últimos capítulos de esta historia (POR FIN) el siguiente capítulo tratará solamente de nuestra querida Umi y su misterioso juego de joyería que tiene tan encantada, aunque aun no llego al clímax de la historia ya lo veo a la vuelta de la esquina pero todavía tengo historia para un buen par de capítulos.

5 de Marzo del 2009


	46. Chapter 46

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 46

Respirar el aire de su casa le hacía relajarse completamente, era el aire de sus recuerdos, el lugar que podía hacerla sentir completamente segura y a salvo, extendió sus manos completamente y aspiró una buena bocanada de oxígeno, "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Umi ahora que estamos aquí, dónde se supone que voy a quedarme yo? – Zaz sostenía una de las maletas en su hombro y el resto se encontraban en el suelo, el taxi acababa de irse y el chico veía el recibidor de la enorme mansión un poco intimidado, aunque ya había estado en esa casa en anteriores ocasiones, la situación era distinta en este momento.

- Bueno por hoy puedes quedarte en cualquiera de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero si te soy honesta tienes dos opciones a partir de mañana, una es el cuarto de invitados que elijas, pero creo que podría resultarte un poco incómodo y la otra es que te hospedes en un hotel que está cerca de aquí, yo corro con los gastos de tus viáticos.

- Entonces tendré que ir a ver ese hotel el día de hoy, no quisiera ser una molestia. – contestó completamente sonrojado, lo que hizo sonrojar completamente a su compañera también.

- Baka!, no pienses en eso en este momento - dijo espabilándose y haciendo que su sonrojo desapareciera - debo ir a ver a mi tío de cualquier forma y enfrentarme a ese temible contrato – sonrió la chica mientras su compañero le correspondía la sonrisa. – dejemos las cosas en las habitaciones y vámonos.

- Sí.

- Espero que comprenda que esta cláusula es muy importante para nosotros, no podemos pasarla por alto. – decía un abogado mientras un hombre de ojos y cabello castaño con un elegante bigote adornando su labio superior se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

- Sin ofender, esa cláusula me parece una excusa barata para entorpecer las negociaciones... – justamente en ese momento Umi entraba por la puerta escoltada por una secretaria y Zaz junto a ella.

- Tío – sonrió la ojiazul lanzándose a abrazar al hombre con mucho cariño – lamento todas las molestias que te estoy causando.

- Descuida Umi, no es ningún problema para mí, pero esto es algo que va más allá de mis posibilidades.

- De qué se trata tío?

- El abogado aquí presente, viene en representación de nuestros nuevos socios, en cuanto al contrato ya me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo revisar por mis abogados y está todo en orden a excepción de una clausula que entorpece toda la negociación. – dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba el contrato a su sobrina la cual comenzó a leerlo mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía su tío.

- Y cuál es esa cláusula?

- Bueno esta empresa es familiar, y todos los integrantes están casados, es así como dan su buena carta de presentación, predican con el ejemplo.

- Un poco problemático en mi caso por que carezco de familia cierto?

- Sí, al parecer nuestra relación tío-sobrina no es suficiente como para cumplir la clausula, la única opción con la que nuestra contraparte quiera firmar el contrato es que estés casada.

- Así que tendría que estar casada para poder firmar este contrato – dijo Umi.

- Sí.

- Mmmm... – Umi se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. – y quieren el acta de matrimonio como comprobante cierto?

- Sí, en efecto – sonrió el abogado de la contraparte mirando como la chica permanecía seria mirando el contrato.

- Quisiera un par de días para checar el resto del contrato, ese punto ya lo trataremos cuando el resto de las cláusulas estén en orden – agregó sin apartar su mirada del contrato de varias hojas que tenía en sus manos, sonrió mirando a su tío y después a Zaz – Zaz podrías hacerme el favor de revisar este contrato en su totalidad?

- Claro. – el chico tomó el escrito y haciendo una reverencia se retiró por el momento.

- Espero que no haya ningún otro contratiempo con las negociaciones. – continuo la chica sonriéndole a su tío.

- En absoluto, pero aprovechando que estás presente me gustaría que el abogado te explicara en breve todos los movimientos que se han hecho en los últimos meses y si no te parece demasiado cansado quisiera que hoy mismo dieras un recorrido a las instalaciones para que tengas en tus manos los informes de todo lo que se ha hecho en tu ausencia y después almorzaremos juntos tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas.

- Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. – mirando al abogado – por favor me gustaría que me explicara más acerca de la compañía que representa. – sonrió Umi mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sillón.

- Confío en ti, tío.

- En los negocios no puedes darte el lujo de confiar sobrina.

- Te lo digo en serio tío, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Zaz es muy eficiente en el trabajo, y por la clausula no debes estresarte tanto, recuerda que mi padre siempre decía que la vida es sencilla sólo hay que verla de esa forma, y por mi parte yo siempre la he visto muy sencilla. – sonrió mientras tomaba las copias de los reportes que le habían entregado los supervisores.

- Todavía eres una niña Umi, una niña que se sigue divirtiendo en ese grupo que formaste con tus amigas, francamente me preocupa que no puedas llegar a hacerte cargo de esta empresa tu sola.

- Debes confiar un poco más en mí tío, el grupo es algo solamente temporal – continuó mirando los números de los reportes – y creo que por estos números sólo estamos estables de momento, este contrato viene a ser una buena inyección de capital e ideas frescas, así que tenemos que estar en los mejores términos con nuestros nuevos accionistas, habrá que mandarles algún regalo cuando el contrato se haya firmado para agradecerles, también habrá que hacer una junta con cada departamento quiero saber que ideas tienen para poder mejorar y aumentar la productividad de la empresa, es mejor tener información de primera mano – continuó hojeando los papeles – también quiero hablar con el contador, necesito saber cómo han salido los números en últimas fechas, un esquema de las ventas de los últimos 10 años si es posible, y trataré de hacer muchas cosas en esta semana antes de irme, pero el trabajo más pesado lo tendrás tu tío. – El hombre parpadeo mirando a su sobrina y todos sus requisitos.

- Yo?

- Sí, tu vas a ser el encargado de darle seguimiento a todo lo que yo proponga, si hacemos las cosas bien en unos 6 meses podremos obtener un claro resultado de mejora, oye ahora que lo veo ya entiendo por qué papá iba de tan buen humor a trabajar, es divertido esto de hacer negocios. – le sonrió a su tío.

- Eres idéntica a él.

- Claro hay personas que no podemos negar la cruz de nuestra parroquia – sonrió y le sacó un poco la lengua – pero también vine por otro asunto, quiero que sepas que he conocido a un chico.

- Oh, así que andas de novia.

- Bueno, el es algo más que un novio para mí ahora, me conquistó de una forma muy particular.

- Y cuál es esa forma particular?

- Digamos que me enamoró con la verdad. – sonrió mirando a su tío. – el tuvo una vida particularmente tranquila hasta que salió de la carrera, fue agente de la policía muchos años, pero renunció después de cerrar un caso en el que perdió a su novia, es alguien sumamente inteligente y suspicaz, me ha estado protegiendo mucho últimamente.

- Protegiendo?

- No entenderías, el caso es que mi relación con él me ha abierto los ojos en muchos aspectos, me ha hecho replantearme mis prioridades, y lo que quiero hacer de aquí en adelante.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, comienzo a observar que si te has serenado bastante en cuanto a tu carácter – sonrió su tío.

- Sigo siendo igual de impulsiva tío, no te dejes llevar por este hermoso exterior – se burló la ojiazul – pero sí, tienes razón, me he serenado mucho a últimas fechas, es como si de pronto me hubiera encontrado y me sintiera completamente a gusto conmigo, digamos que encontré una nueva motivación y un nuevo camino.

- Y cuando tendré el placer de conocer a ese chico? Porque me queda muy claro que Zaz no es esa persona.

- Pues no, la verdad nunca podría ver a Zaz más que como hermano y creo que el también me ve de esa forma, y con respecto a lo otro, pues no sé exactamente cuando pueda presentártelo, porque él en estos momentos está tan ocupado como yo. – sonrió mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su rostro mirando a su tío luciendo su hermoso juego de joyería.

- Umi... tu... – el hombre permaneció mirando a la chica, y esta solamente sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa cierto – fue lo último que dijo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde revisando reportes y números, afortunadamente toda la información había sido resumida y no había tenido que investigar más a fondo pero aún así se encontraba realmente exhausta, tan pronto como llegaron a casa y prepararon algo de comer, Zaz decidió dejarla sola en su habitación, pero Umi no podía conciliar el sueño se había recostado en su cama y mirando el techo había tratado de despejar su cabeza para poder dormir, pero fue inútil se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto y suspiró, se levantó y decidió vagar un poco por su antigua casa, entró en el estudio de su padre, todo se encontraba ordenado y limpio, señal de que su tío mandaba a alguien a limpiar la casa con regularidad, sonrió y se sentó en el sillón de piel que había frente al escritorio, se acomodó apoyando las manos en el reposabrazos, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, los abrió lentamente, sonrió al ver la foto de la boda de sus padres, la tomó entre sus manos sin dejar de sonreír, sus padres lucían radiantes de felicidad, el brillo de sus ojos era él que sólo un enamorado puede mostrar, cerró los ojos y recordó un par de ojos azules, brillantes, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sí, definitivamente ese era un brillo que sólo un enamorado puede tener.

- Clef. – susurró mirando su pulsera. - cómo es que no me arrepiento de nada – sonrió mirando el anillo que brillaba en su dedo. – cómo es que esto puede ser por conveniencia? Realmente todo es por conveniencia? – suspiró levantando la vista.

***Flash Back***

No habían cortado completamente la comunicación, o bueno sólo eran mensajes cortos pero significativos, Clef había continuado investigando a la chica, sentía que había algo más allá, había investigado completamente su vida, sabía todo de ella, y no había dejado de preocuparse cuando descubrió la razón de la muerte de sus padres, y la misteriosa muerte del asesino de estos, no tardó en atar cabos y Umi simplemente afirmaba o negaba la información, habían comprado un par nuevo celular, mismo que en el caso de Umi conservaba Zaz la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que Clef lo había mantenido como anónimo, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, y muchas de sus hipótesis se habían visto confirmadas, ya no parecía preocuparle Hikaru, de cualquier forma la información de la chica parecía herméticamente guardada, por el contrario la información de las otras dos Mistical no parecía estar tan inaccesible, así que aún no estaban del todo involucradas en el mundo en el que Águila quería sumergirlas, aún había una oportunidad de salvarlas y Clef se había tomado muy en serio su papel de caballero en brillante armadura, le comentaba a Umi todas sus inquietudes, sus hipótesis y ella aunque después de muchos silencios, que no podía saber si eran de sorpresa o de prudencia, le confirmaba sus temores, pero no todo era referente a esa segunda vida que ahora Clef conocía a la perfección, sino también le ayudaba con el manejo de su empresa, de hecho fue él quien le advirtió de la cláusula que era el "pero" para la alianza con esa empresa en específico y Umi no dudó en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ese último mensaje realmente le inquietó, ya sabía que había una cláusula en ese contrato pues había investigado a la compañía con la que estaba a punto de iniciar las negociaciones, su tío la mantenía al tanto, pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse con anticipación.

- "No sufras princesa" – había recibido un último mensaje en ese teléfono ajeno de un número "desconocido"

- No puedo estar tranquila. – respondió el mensaje dando un último suspiro – sólo tengo una opción... – continuó escribiendo y mandó el mensaje y tal pareciera que se sincronizaron pues al segundo recibía un mensaje con las mismas palabras que ella había propuesto. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – se encontraba dentro de una boutique y Wind se encontraba en el probador, cuando recibió una llamada.

- Estoy hablando en serio – le dijo la voz tras el auricular y sintió su corazón palpitar.

- Yo también – había respondido bajando la vista con una sonrisa – iremos a las vegas la próxima semana.

- Entonces empezaré a tramitar la licencia. – fue lo último que escuchó y después le siguió el sonido intermitente de una llamada terminada.

Una semana después se reunía con Clef en un bar mientras ella trataba de pasar de incógnita, él le mostró la licencia y ella le informó que ya tenía el día y la fecha para llevar a cabo la boda, sus testigos serían Caldina, Ráfaga y Zaz, por su parte Clef sólo llevaría a Latiz. Había sido una ceremonia muy sencilla, a puertas cerradas y con la mayor discreción posible.

- "Con este anillo te desposo a ti, Umi, como mi legítima esposa, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe." – diciendo esto deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular izquierdo de la joven.

- "Con este anillo te desposo a ti, Clef, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe." – sonrió mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de su ahora esposo.

- "Estas arras simbolizan que siempre seré el proveedor de nuestra familia, y me ocuparé que nunca falte nada en nuestra casa" - sonrió Clef entregándole la pulsera de monedas de plata y diamantes a Umi dentro de un pequeño alhajero.

- "Yo recibo estas arras como símbolo de que administraré correctamente todos los sustentos que proporciones a nuestro hogar" – volvió a decir Umi sonriendo mientras recibía el alhajero con la pulsera.

- "Sí alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no pueda unirse en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre..." – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, después de eso Caldina rodeo a la pareja con un lazo blanco - "...que este lazo sea el símbolo de que lo que se ha unido hoy en esta ceremonia y que no lo separe el hombre, y por el poder que el estado de Nevada me confiere yo los declaro, marido y mujer" – sonrió el ministro mirando a la pareja quienes se sonreían con timidez. – "Ahora los testigos y padrinos por favor pasen a firmar el acta, y legalmente serán marido y mujer" – volvió a decir el ministro extendiendo el acta de matrimonio sobre una mesa que había sido dispuesta en la parte lateral del recinto.

- Caldina... yo... – Umi iba a hablar pero Caldina la detuvo poniendo su mano como barrera.

- Déjame firmar antes de que me dé cuenta de mi gran error y ya no puede echarme para atrás – dijo la representante mientras se acercaba a la mesa para firmar en primer lugar. – Listo, ahora es legal legal, estoy oficialmente metida en un gran problema.

- No tienen por qué enterarse.

- No veo como podríamos ocultarlo.

- Sólo necesito que quede al cubierto hasta que termine la misión, después de eso...

- Vas a retirarte?

- Sí, tengo mis razones y más ahora

- No me las digas, muchas de ellas ya las sé. – sonrió Caldina.

- Gracias, sólo espero que Fuu y Hikaru me perdonen por no invitarlas.

- No es como que fueran a asistir alegremente esto es muy precipitado y lo sabes.

- Esto es sólo por conveniencia.

- Sí, claro y yo soy una ilusionista exótica.

- Gracias por todo Caldina.

***Fin Flash Back***

Suspiró nuevamente.

- Me casé por conveniencia? – se preguntó mirando el retrato de la boda de sus padres y en ese momento sacó de su maletín la nueva foto en un porta retrato, la sonrisa de su boda y extrañamente le pareció tan similar a la de sus padres. – si realmente es por conveniencia... porque me siento tan dichosa. - Se sonrió y finalmente una vez que dejó ambos porta retratos juntos el sueño le llegó y pudo irse a dormir tranquilamente.

El día siguiente había sido un completo ajetreo, tenía todavía muchas cosas que ver de la fábrica pero quería hacerlo todo ese día, no tenía un solo minuto que perder, el trabajo pesado sería ese día, había dado sus primeras impresiones, y había dejado sus primeras ordenes en cada departamento de la empresa, la ayuda y presencia de su tío había sido un gran aliciente, había prometido cenar al día siguiente con su familia a quienes no había visto desde que había llegado, y moría de ganar por abrazar a su tía y saludar a su pequeño primo que si mal no recordaba tendría alrededor de 6 ó 7 años, además de acompañar a Zaz a dejar sus cosas al hotel y de almorzar con el abogado cuando finalmente el contrato se firmó en buenos términos, había bastado con presentar su acta de matrimonio, como comprobante y nada pudo evitar que se llevara a feliz término el cerrar el negocio y firmar el contrato.

Cuando Umi entró a su residencia, no había luces encendidas, como era posible que hubiera conseguido salir del encierro del grupo tan fácilmente se preguntaba cuando cerró la puerta, comenzaba a afirmar todas sus sospechas, cerró la puerta con llave, era preferible tener privacidad en ese momento, se acercó al estudio de donde habían provenido un par de sonidos, abrió la puerta y descubrió a alguien sentado en el sillón de su padre frente a su escritorio, la cortina se encontraba cerrada por lo que no se veía la luz de la lámpara de mesa, al parecer se encontraba escribiendo algo utilizando la pluma fuente que siempre estuvo guardada en los cajones del escritorio de su padre.

Sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

- Mamá siempre permanecía viendo a Papá cuando trabajaba hasta tarde... por lo regular siempre le traía un té cuando llevaba más de dos horas trabajando, decía que eso lo relajaría y podría continuar con más energía su trabajo.

Clef volteó a verla mientras daba su explicación, le sonrió dando vuelta lentamente a la silla quedó de frente a la chica.

- Tus padre debieron vivir muy felices en esta casa, aun cuando no hay nadie puede sentirse ese aire agradable en el ambiente, es como estar en un hogar feliz.

- El amor flotaba en el aire – se burló Umi acercándose a Clef, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. – parece que tienes razón con respecto a Águila.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado, la mejor forma de atrapar al gato es dejándole un par de bonitos juguetes como anzuelo, no te costó trabajo venir cierto.

- No, pero en este momento no deseo hablar de eso, me llegó un telegrama de Latiz diciendo que venías.

- Vine a entrevistar a un guitarrista, y me entregó un sobre en el aeropuerto con la estricta indicación de no abrirlo hasta que estuviera en el aire.

- Y qué decía?

- Disfruta tu luna de miel – se burló cerrando los ojos y desviando la vista – y anexó tu dirección, ante todos somos una feliz pareja de recién casados, bueno casados hace un mes.

- Realmente esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia para ti? – preguntó Umi de pie frente a Clef, este la miraba a los ojos y tomándole las manos la acercó a él lo suficiente para abrazarla.

- No. – fue lo que respondió – yo realmente me he enamorado de ti, mi escurridiza princesa.

- Quiero terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en las vegas. – sonrió Umi.

- Estás segura de esto... – preguntó Clef observando como la chica se quedaba de pie frente a él.

- Shhh... Háblame, que en tus palabras no hay tiempo... – sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba con las piernas separadas a ambos lados sobre las de Clef - ...Llévame, entre tus alas me pierdo... – le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras le susurraba al oído. - ...y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré... – acarició su rostro contra el de Clef suavemente - ...que en este cuento no hay por qué caer... – sus labios besaron suavemente su nariz, un ligero toque entre sus labios - ...que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás... – recorrió sus labios por su barbilla. - ...que solo tú serás... – le besó el cuello. - ...Serás el aire, que me permita respirar... – la respiración de Clef se escuchaba agitada. - ...serás la lluvia que calmará mi sed... – respiró contra su cuello sintiendo como Clef temblaba ante eso. – y mañana volveremos a intentar que el deseo no nos deje, despertar una vez más... – abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente.

Se levantó apoyándose con ambas manos en el escritorio hasta quedar sentada en él, inclinándose hacia el frente apoyó sus manos entre sus piernas sobre el escritorio mirando a los ojos a Clef.

- Y si te cansas de volar te llevaré, arriba... - movió su mano hacia arriba – ...abajo... – bajó lentamente hasta tocar el rostro de su amado – ...déjate... – sonrió – ...ningún secreto de tus manos guardaré... – se acercó a su oído y le susurró. - ...seremos sólo tú y yo... – se separó dándole un beso. – ...y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré... – abriendo sus brazos simuló unas hermosas alas – ...que en este cuento no hay por qué caer... – volvió a bajarlas. – ...que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás... ...que sólo tú serás...

Clef se acercó a ella y le robó un beso de sus labios que fue correspondido con gusto, sus manos rodearon la cintura de la chica y las manos de ella acariciaron su cuello para acercarlo más.

- Serás el aire, que me permita respirar... – cantó más lentamente al sentir los labios de Clef sobre su cuello, bajando por él. – ...serás la lluvia, que calmará mi sed... – gimió un poco – ...y mañana, volveremos a intentar, que el deseo no nos deje... ...despertar una vez más...

- Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

- Si he de cometer un error... – sonrió volviendo a besarlo. – quiero que sea contigo, ahora estás unido a mí, hasta que la muerte nos separe – sonrió deslizando sus dedos por el cuello de Clef tocó la cadena que este mantenía oculta bajo sus ropas, tiró de ella suavemente y sonrió al descubrir el anillo gemelo del que ella portaba en su anular izquierdo.

Serás el aire,

serás la lluvia, que calmará mi sed

y mañana...

Clef acarició el rostro de Umi mientras esta le quitaba su collar y le colocaba el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda como lo había hecho en la boda.

- Ya he preparado una de las habitaciones para que tengamos nuestra noche de bodas perfecta. – sonrió apagando la lámpara de noche al tiempo que Clef la levantaba en brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial.

- No se supone que yo debía sorprenderte? – la besó.

- Puedes empezar a sorprenderme desde este momento, amor mío. – fue lo último que dijo antes de besar nuevamente los labios de Clef y unos segundos después salieron del estudio rumbo a la habitación que había pertenecido a sus padres, la cual se encontraba decorada con pétalos de rosa y una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas junto con un delicioso vino, cortesía de su "molesto hermano" eso y la privacidad completa que una pareja necesita.

Sé que un día no basta para conocernos

que falta tiempo para comprendernos

que no es un beso apasionado lo que dicta

un amor eterno

Sé que es muy temprano para lo que digo

mas de mi parte yo estoy convencido

que eres mi vida y la daría toda entera

por estar contigo

Sé que poco a poco te iré conquistando

que beso a beso te iré enamorando

hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor

de tanto amor

Si yo fuera tu tal vez diría que si

no necesito más para adorarte

tan sólo quiero amarte

si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más

tan sólo para darte y demostrarte

mi vida en un instante

si yo fuera tu

Sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento

más no es el caso con mis sentimientos

yo soy un hombre de palabra y te lo digo

a corazón abierto

sé que no es tan fácil para ti amarme

quizás mis fallas te asusten bastante

yo quiero ser el hombre de tu vida

con el que soñaste

Sé que poco a poco te iré conquistando

que beso a beso te iré enamorando

hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor

de tanto amor

Si yo fuera tu

Tal vez diría que si

no necesito más para adorarte

tan solo quiero amarte

si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más

tan solo para darte y demostrarte

mi vida en un instante

si yo fuera tu

ya no mas soledad

tan sólo una señal

que sea sólo un si nada más

Si yo fuera tu

Tal vez diría que si

no necesito más para adorarte

tan sólo quiero amarte

si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más

tan sólo para darte y demostrarte

mi vida en un instante

si yo fuera tu

si yo fuera tu

si yo fuera tu

Tal vez diría que sí.

- Te amo – susurró Clef besando la frente de la chica que dormitaba sobre su pecho.

- Yo también te amo – sonrió Umi sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el protector abrazo de su esposo y los dedos de su mano entrelazados

Notas de autora:

Las canciones son "Serás el aire" de Sasha Sökol, y "Sí yo fuera tu" de Servando y Florentino.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

**28 de Marzo del 2009 **


	47. Chapter 47

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 47

Hikaru y Fuu habían permanecido ocupadas en la planeación del siguiente concierto, se encargaron del traslado de las cosas, habían decido llegar antes de tiempo, de cualquier forma sabían que Umi llegaría al lugar del concierto, conociéndola como la conocían sabían que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de durar hasta el último momento inevitable en los lugares a los que viajaba, así que tras comunicarle a la chica que se trasladarían al siguiente punto antes de lo previsto no hubo mayor novedad, sabían que los Cephirians ya se encontraban en el lugar del evento pero siendo que ambos grupos se hospedaban en lugares diferentes y tenían conciertos por separado ninguno parecía prestarse atención, fue el martes por la tarde cuando Águila le propuso a Ray salir a conocer el lugar al día siguiente, mientras que Wind se encargaba de ultimar los detalles junto con Caldina y el resto del grupo, algo que la pelirroja no vio del todo correcto pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de momento, quería tener un poco de tiempo con Águila para poder hablar de la información que él pudiera tener con respecto a Gian Pierro y la persecución de la que al parecer eran víctima las chicas, no dejaba de preocuparse por Umi pero sabía que cualquier contratiempo que ocurriera Zaz se encargaría de solucionarlo.

Fue así como la chica se dedicó por un día a salir con Águila, iniciaron su recorrido con un delicioso desayuno en una pequeña y agradable cafetería con uno de los cafés más deliciosos que hubiera probado en su vida, acompañado con un par de platillos suculentos, cosa que alegró su día, poco después habían ido a un parque que por el día y la hora se encontraba prácticamente vacío, por lo que pudo maravillarse con la naturaleza, cerró los ojos y escuchó el trinar de los pájaros seguido de la quietud que sólo un bosque podía proporcionar.

- Quieres que demos un paseo en bote? – sugirió Águila despertándola de su ensoñación.

- Bote? – preguntó un poco extrañada.

- Sí, hay un pequeño lago en el centro de este lugar, y creo que será un paseo muy agradable. – sonrió mirándola.

- De acuerdo, nunca he subido a un bote – sonrió la pelirroja y se dirigió a pasó veloz hacia donde las indicaciones decían que se encontraba el lago, y tal como Águila lo describió era relativamente pequeño, no parecía muy profundo y un par de cisnes y patos nadaban sobre la superficie, había un canal por el que debía atravesarse para poder llegar al lago y era un paraje que lucía sumamente romántico oculto por el espeso follaje de los árboles, era tal y como Ray lo suponía, una cita romántica, suspiró con resignación y se dejó guiar por Águila hasta el pequeño puerto, ambos subieron a un bote de remos e iniciaron la pequeña travesía.

- Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Águila después de un corto silencio en el que la chica se entretenía en observar los alrededores.

- Muy bien, esto es muy relajante – sonrió con honestidad, le era realmente relajante el cerrar los ojos y escuchar el silencio precedido del trinar de algún pájaro y el rumor del agua. – Águila que información has obtenido de Gian Pierro?

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Águila detenía los remos y dejaba que el bote siguiera el rumbo a la deriva.

- No quisiera hablar de eso en este momento. – fue lo único que dijo.

- Pues yo veo este como el momento perfecto – sonrió sin mirarlo, se encontraba entretenida con una familia de patos que casaban las morusas de pan que le arrojaba una pareja desde la orilla. – dudo que alguien pueda escucharnos o interrumpirnos aquí.

Águila suspiró nuevamente, cerrando un segundo los ojos.

- Te está siguiendo – dijo de pronto – está vigilando a todos pero aunque ha tenido varias oportunidades de dañarnos no es más que una simple intimidación, no ha hecho nada, le interesas tu.

- Crees que nos esté siguiendo ahora?

- Cabe la posibilidad pero mientras estés con alguien estarás protegida, lo conoces, no es del tipo exhibicionista.

- No, es del tipo cruel y meticuloso.

- Tal vez te esté siguiendo más por un orgullo lastimado al no haberte podido matar, que porque realmente le interese que estés muerta.

- Eso es seguro, el que esté muerta o viva yo no es prioridad para él, a decir verdad nunca lo fue – dijo con un deje de melancolía en su mirada – sólo le importó poder infringirme el mayor daño posible en aquella ocasión... y lo logró, me destrozó el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. – a pesar de la tristeza de la que estaban empapadas sus palabras parecían expresadas por un cuerpo vacío, ninguna lágrima, ninguna manifestación de debilidad, y fue entonces que Águila notó que la mente de la chica estaba concentrada totalmente en acabar con Gian Pierro, ya no había espacio para emociones por el momento.

- Qué esperas entonces de esta misión Hikaru?

- Quiero la cabeza de Gian Pierro en una bandeja y servida para la cena – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una mirada de frialdad que era imposible pensar que estaba bromeando. – deseo cada gota de su sangre, y su muerte en completa agonía, eso es lo que espero de esta misión, no me es suficiente matarlo con rapidez y cautela como a los otros, quiero que sufra lo que yo en carne propia.

Nuevamente el silencio.

- Tengo el plan de acción y el equipo, sólo necesito la ubicación de su casa para poder planear completamente los movimientos dentro de la residencia. – dijo Águila con la cabeza baja.

- Entonces podremos atacar después del concierto, cuando tiempo necesitas para trazar bien los movimientos.

- Dos semanas mínimo a partir de que tengamos la ubicación.

- Entonces destapemos la champaña – le sonrió Ray por primera vez con una extraña alegría – ya tengo la dirección exacta de Gian Pierro – terminó mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia un par de cisnes que aleteaban sobre el agua como si estuvieran jugueteando o estuvieran en pleno cortejo.

- Hikaru

- El petirrojo volvió de la muerte para cobrar su venganza, después de eso podrá descansar en paz. – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la chica y Águila desvió la vista y levantó la mirada hacia el sol que extrañamente parecía brillar con todo su esplendor.

- Regresemos, aún estamos de recorrido turístico – dijo más por tratar de evitar ese escalofriante silencio que le atravesaba el cuerpo como un frío glaciar.

- Sí – terminó la chica mirando a su alrededor como si buscara la presencia de alguien que le indicara que alguien la perseguía.

Tras el paseo por el parque, fueron a almorzar, y Águila se aseguró que Ray comiera todas y cada una de sus verduras, ya que le habían comentado que no se alimentaba bien, así que lo mínimo que le pudo exigir fue que terminara completa su ensalada, habían comido un delicioso platillo de salmón acompañado de una botella de vino blanco, y la ensalada de la discordia, pero ese día Ray estaba de buen humor por la reciente plática así que no sólo terminó completa su comida sino que además pidió de postre un pay de cerezas, hablaron de trivialidades en su mayoría, del concierto que darían ese fin de semana, estaba próximo el final de la gira así que parecía obra de la casualidad el que justo ahora que habían localizado a su objetivo tuvieran el tiempo justo para terminar con ese caso lo antes posible, pues si realmente estaban detrás de Ray, Gian Pierro no se daría el lujo de perder de vista a su presa como podía ocurrir al finalizar la gira.

Lantis se entretenía mirando su vaso de whisky lo giraba con una mano y perdía sus pensamientos en el movimiento del liquido dentro del vaso, el bar se encontraba tranquilo a esas horas, apenas acaba de oscurecer y según le había dicho el cantinero la música en vivo comenzaría en poco tiempo, al parecer ese lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente cuando la música comenzaba, así que pensó en no quedarse mucho tiempo, no era su intensión escuchar el bullicio de la gente, sobre todo porque el rumor del restaurante le parecía molesto en ese momento, pero aun así se tomaría su tiempo para tomar la bebida que prácticamente tenía llena.

Pensaba en lo que sería su futuro de ahora en adelante, porque aunque no se consideraba un cobarde, le faltaba el valor para contarle a Hikaru la verdad que había descubierto, ya la había lastimado suficiente para añadir una última y letal herida.

- Es mejor así. – se susurró, dando un trago a su bebida, lo despertó de su letargo la música de un mariachi que localizó en el escenario, había varias mesas ya ocupadas, sin embargo, le pareció interesante la música, nunca le había prestado especial atención a las letras de las canciones aunque conocía algunas, pero le pareció un detalle más que curioso que en su mayoría hablaran de desamor y abandono, así que decidió permanecer un tiempo más echando sal a sus heridas escuchando aquellas lastimeras canciones mientras seguía bebiendo su whisky con toda tranquilidad.

Me dejó el corazón partido en dos irremediablemente  
que iluso fue pensar que nuestro amor iba a ser para siempre  
ella rompió mi ilusión a la mitad, se esfumó como el smog de la ciudad  
se fue de mi vida y no comprende como la amo yo

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

¿de qué sirve una carta en el buro y un beso remitente?  
¿de qué vale escribir de quien amo, si ella se encuentra ausente?  
porque lo que empieza tiene que acabar, todo lleva fecha de caducidad  
ella se fue repentinamente, sin decirme adiós

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

Sin ella,

sin ella...

no quiero ni degustar  
me siento completo, sólo si la tengo  
ayy cuanto la quiero, ayy cuanto la extraño

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

Justo en ese momento una nueva pareja ingresó en el bar, Lantis volteó inconscientemente sólo para encontrar a Hikaru y Águila con la mirada, los ojos de Hikaru lo encontraron sólo por un segundo y después desvió la vista, centrándose nuevamente en su bebida.

- Disculpe señor le mandan esta nota. – dijo un mesero unos segundos después entregándole un pequeño papel y se marchó.

Lantis permaneció viéndolo unos segundos antes de abrirlo.

"Escucha esta canción, puede que por fin lo entiendas."

Volteó hacia la pareja, donde Águila lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa de triunfo y Hikaru le sostenía la mirada simplemente.

Perdona si te hago llorar  
Perdona si hago sufrir  
Pero es que no está en mis manos  
Pero es que no está en mis manos  
Me enamorado, me enamorado, me enamore

Perdona si te causo dolor  
Perdona si te digo adiós  
Como decirle que te amo  
Como decirle que te amo  
Si me ha preguntado, yo le dije que no, yo le dije que no

Soy honesta con él y contigo  
A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
Pero si tu quieres seremos amigos  
Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
No te aferres, ya no te aferres  
A un imposible ya no te hagas  
Ni me hagas más daño  
Ya no...

Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa  
Tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
Y a pesar que lloré como nunca  
Yo seguía de ti enamorada  
Luego te fuiste y que regresabas  
No me dijiste y sin más nada  
Porque, no sé, pero fue así  
Así fue, así fue

Te brinde la mejor de la suertes  
me propuse no hablarte, ni verte  
Y hoy que has vuelto ya ves sólo hay nada  
Yo ya no puedo, no debo, quererte  
Ya no te amo. Me enamorado  
De un ser divino, de un gran amor  
Que me enseñó a olvidar, y a perdonar

Ya no te amo. Me enamorado  
De un ser divino, de un gran amor  
Que me enseño a olvidar, y a perdonar

Lantis se levantó poco antes que terminara la canción para hacer su propia petición, si esperaban verlo con cara de derrota definitivamente la sonrisa que les brindó los desconcertó. El mariachi comenzó a tocar la segunda petición.

Me vas a extrañar, lo puedo jurar,

cuando sus manos se deslicen tocando

tu cuerpo me vas a llorar.

Lo siento por él, pero más por ti,

podrás sacarme del camino,

pero tu deseo se queda conmigo.

Porque yo fui, lo sigo siendo y lo seré

el amor de tu vida,

aunque maldigas el haberme conocido

no tiene sentido-o, no tiene remedio,

aunque tu cuerpo se disfrace de pasión

sigo siendo tu dueño.

Lo siento por él, pero más por ti,

él te compro con su dinero,

se llevó tu cuerpo,

pero no el deseo.

Porque yo fui, lo sigo siendo y lo seré

el amor de tu vida,

aunque maldigas el haberme conocido

no tiene sentido-o,

no tiene remedio,

aunque tu cuerpo se disfrace de pasión

sigo siendo tu dueño.

sigo siendo tu dueño

sigo siendo tu dueño...

Águila volteó y en su mirada se reflejaba todo el odio que le tenía en ese momento, Lantis simplemente levantó su vaso como si brindara y tomándolo de un solo trago sacó un billete que dejó en la barra y se encaminó hacia la salida mientras Águila no dejaba de verlo y Hikaru ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista sólo reaccionó cuando su compañero trató de levantarse.

- Déjalo Águila, no pretendo iniciar una pelea en estos momento, nos estábamos divirtiendo lo recuerdas, además fuiste tú quien lo provocó.

- Me molesta su presencia, sólo quería que se marchara.

- Fue una coincidencia el que nos topáramos y lograste tu objetivo, olvídalo te parece.

- Sólo porque no deseo arruinar esta noche.

- Este día me he divertido tanto, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a pasear, siempre estaba al pendiente de los fans, y los conciertos, había olvidado lo divertido que era pasear por el parque y el viaje en bote fue muy relajante, la tranquilidad sin ningún ruido más que el correr del agua y la naturaleza.

- Sí – Águila se acercaba cada vez más hasta que volteó y descubrió su rostro justo frente a ella, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos disfrutando el beso que Águila le daba. – Te amo. – dijo él al romper el beso haciendo que la chica permaneciera muda.

- Águila… realmente no puedo corresponder a ningún sentimiento en este momento – fue lo que respondió – tu mismo me dijiste que si quiero ser tomada como una profesional debo actuar como tal – esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para él.

- Umi llegará el viernes por la tarde, Zaz dijo que estaba muy ocupada con la firma del contrato y la organización de su empresa, para que no nos preocupemos por ella... hay algo más que quieras hacer esta noche además de esta cena?

- Una caminata bajo la luz de la luna no estaría nada mal. – sonrió Hikaru.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – correspondió la sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento, dos notas llegaban a su mesa al tiempo que una guitarra comenzaba una canción a dueto.

No, nunca fuiste su amor,

ni su amigo mejor,

ni su peor aventura.

No, no te queda dudar,

nunca le hagas llorar,

cambia esa cara dura,

yo, limpiamente le amé,

tu lugar envidié, ese es mi pecado.

Sí, déjala ser feliz,

córtale la raíz, a tu amor y hazte a un lado

Más resulta que es muy dolorosa,

mi derrota

Me quisieras borrar de este mundo,

se te nota.

Que la vida te estás arruinando

a la que es mi gran amor celando

Como hombre estas fallando

Y la vida le estás arruinando

a la que es mi gran amor celando

Como hombre estás fallando

No, nunca fuiste su amor

aunque lo dudes tu

y murmure la gente

No, nunca le hagas sufrir,

puedes bien sonreír, le soy indiferente

Yo, Yo le ame y le amaré,

como el agua a la sed,

como el sol a las flores

Sí, yo si le hago feliz,

como me hace feliz,

búscate otros amores,

Más resulta que es muy dolorosa,

mi derrota

Me quisieras borrar de este mundo

se te nota,

Que la vida te estás arruinando

A la que es mi gran amor celando

Como hombre estas fallando

Y la vida te estás arruinando

A la que es mi gran amor celando

Como hombre estas fallando

No, nunca fuiste su amor.

Águila desdobló la hoja de papel con el mensaje.

"Quizás ahora seas tú quien lo entienda."

Águila estrujó el papel y dejó que se consumiera en el cenicero después de haberla encendido con la vela del centro de mesa, Hikaru también desdobló su pedazo de papel pero el suyo sólo decía.

"Perdóname"

Justo la canción que comenzaba en ese momento.

Si piensas que te estoy haciendo daño  
en este mismo instante yo me voy  
personas como yo salen sobrando  
no quiero ser la causa de tu llanto

Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos del amor

Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
sólo quise cuidarte, mimarte, adórate  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona, por favor  
Quiera dios que los años  
te curen las heridas  
que te causó mi amor

Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos, del amor

Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
solo quise cuidarte, mimarte, adorarte  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona, por favor

necesitas un hombre  
que no sepa quererte  
y ese no puedo ser yo  
Ese no puedo ser yo ooh

- Águila. – Hikaru desvió la vista tratando de evitar la mirada de su compañero.

- Te invito a cenar a otro lugar – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Pero...

- No me agradó este lugar, te invito a otro mejor – sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

- Como sea – se puso en pie con la ayuda de Águila pero sin mirarlo a los ojos y salieron del lugar.

Latiz se dirigía hacia su hotel caminando a paso lento, cuando un hombre se acercó a él.

- Finalmente te encuentro – dijo el hombre poniéndose frente a él, Latiz lo miró un segundo y siguió caminando.

- Me confunde.

- Confundirte? Eras el hijo de Gaspar no es cierto.

- No, lo siento, me confunde.

- No puedes engañarme, de cualquier forma sé que pronto te separarás de tu grupo musical ese, y hay alguien que te tiene una oferta muy interesante.

- Alguien?

- Espero que recuerdes el nombre – le tendió una tarjeta. – pide que lo busques después de tu concierto final – sonrió el hombre – Gian Pierro nunca olvida a los buenos elementos. – diciendo esto se alejó de él y Latiz permaneció viendo la tarjeta que tenía en su mano como si se tratara de una broma.

Notas de autora.

Lista de canciones de este capítulo. "Yo la amo" Pepe Aguilar, "Así Fue" de Juan Gabriel y "Sigo siendo tu dueño" de Pepe Aguilar. "Estás fallando" dueto de Joan Sebastian y Pepe Aguilar y "Perdóname" de Pepe Aguilar, y que les puedo decir de la canción a dueto, cuando la escuché fue "la canción", fácil la repetí unas 5 veces, pensando, quien le canta a quien, y dije tengo que ponerla así que este capítulo estuvo escrito hace ya varios meses pero me faltaba parte de la historia para llegar a él, y como quieran tomar que personaje le canta que a quien en este momento de la historia :P aunque francamente estas tres canciones las escuché en una noche de fiesta con unas amigas, ya ven ese tipo de noches en las que una anda de recolectora de bellotas (entiéndase ardilla) y que puedo decir fue una noche de puro mariachi hace ya muchos meses, ahora me ha capturado el karaoke, ahora si va la frase de la canción que dice así, "Ay Martin, no cabe duda que también de dolor se canta cuando llorar no se puede" pero si hubiera puesto todas las canciones que irían con este capítulo en el duelo de canciones definitivamente me saldría un capítulo demasiado largo, entre Pepe, Chente, Alejandro, Juan y Joan de ahí cambiando a Sabina, Fernando y Nicho, pues ya sale un duelo de canciones bastante interesante, pero en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

**8 de marzo del 2009**


	48. Chapter 48

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 48

No era como si le preocupara realmente el que cada una de sus amigas tuviera sus propias actividades, sin embargo, ahora que veía que su vida se había centrado completamente en los conciertos y que fuera de sus compañeros no tenía relación alguna con otra persona, incluso había descuidado la comunicación con sus padres, se encontraba un poco dispersa y confusa, su vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado, hubiera sido una perfecta ingeniera en sistemas, hubiera permanecido con su familia y tal vez a estas alturas tendría un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, pero su realidad era muy diferente, había terminado viviendo de su voz, cosa que le pareció bastante cómico, se había vuelto una agente, se había aislado del mundo, era consciente de eso era parte de lo que implicaba ser una agente, pero siempre pensó que contaría con la compañía de sus amigas ante todo, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente Umi tenía razón, su presencia era el alma del grupo, mientras que la ausencia de Hikaru le había pesado mucho ese día, había salido con Águila y sabía que no podía negarse ni objetar las decisiones que tomaba esa pareja, pero eso no quitaba el que se sintiera relegada a ser una persona completamente ajena a la misión, a su equipo de trabajo y a todo ese mundo del que estaba rodeada en ese momento, Caldina había tratado de alegrarla todo el día pero incluso ella tenía la presencia de Ráfaga, como un silente guardián y fue en ese momento recostada en su cama en completa soledad y silencio cuando se dio cuenta de cuan prescindible era para el equipo, pero una sonrisa invadió su rostro al pensar en Paris, ciertamente le había parecido un gesto muy romántico la canción que había presentado en su último concierto, aunque eso no quitaba el que aun estuviera resentida y molesta por aquel reportaje, pero cierto era que Paris no había hecho nada malo puesto que ya no tenían una relación formalmente, pues el tiempo y las ocupaciones de ambos los habían alejado, pero eso no dejaba de lado el que se hubiera sentido... celosa?... esa era la palabra correcta para describir el extraño sentimiento que oprimió su corazón al encontrar las fotografías en la primera plana de espectáculos.

Pero también debía admitir que aunque los había visto juntos en aquellas fotografías, nunca habían aceptado una relación formal y a la fecha no parecía siquiera que ambos hubieran entablado una relación más seria o algo más allá de lo simple y estrictamente laboral.

Suspiró, realmente no quería pensar en lo que sus pensamientos llevan de trasfondo, además Paris se encontraba en el grupo de los Cephirians donde tanto Latiz como Clef representaban un peligro pues ambos parecían más que interesados en las actividades de las "Misticals" más allá de los conciertos y eso no era bueno para ninguna de ellas, cierto? Entonces por qué regresaban esos sentimientos y pensamientos que la hacían recordar que Paris era un tema muy aparte, dudaba mucho que el chico estuviera francamente relacionado con cualquier actividad más que las que correspondían al grupo, entonces, sería seguro...? pero que tonterías estaba pensando.

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó por recostarse, pero era demasiado temprano, podía ver el sol de poco más de medio día, Hikaru regresaría hasta el anochecer, y tanto ella como Caldina habían realizado todo lo que pudieron ese día con respecto a los aparatos y demás equipos que utilizarían para el concierto, sin embargo el montaje no podría hacerse hasta después de dos días, así que prácticamente tenía el resto de la tarde libre, podría salir a pasear, de compras o demás pero sin sus amigas resultaba un poco tedioso, se levantó de la cama y observó fuera de la ventana del hotel, también había otro riesgo al tratar de salir sola, no sabía si alguien la estaba siguiendo, sin embargo, justo desde su ventana podía ver una cafetería, en la planta baja del hotel, si algo podía agradecer era que su representante se preocupaba por que sus hoteles tuvieran todo lo indispensable para que no tuvieran que salir de ellos, así que agradeciendo el tiempo libre y el hambre que parecía invadirla en ese momento se dispuso a bajar a la comer.

Había ordenado un té, para comenzar, un sándwich que por los ingredientes lucía bastante apetitoso y quizás por último ordenaría un postre, estaba esperando su orden cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, era un número desconocido pero aún así respondió.

- Bueno?

- Anaís... perdón, quise decir Wind puedo hablar contigo? – La voz de Paris la sorprendió del otro lado del auricular, y por un segundo no supo que contestar.

- Hablar conmigo?

- Sí, es que me enteré por casualidad que ya habían llegado a la ciudad, y pues... bueno, quisiera hablar contigo.

- Acerca de qué? – preguntó aunque realmente sabía la respuesta y que Paris tenía razón.

- Bueno... realmente quiero platicar contigo... una charla como amigos...

- Estoy en la cafetería de mi hotel – respondió sin más explicación. – tienes donde apuntar la dirección.

- Eh? Sí, claro!

Pasados esos segundos Wind colgó, realmente quería alguien con quien platicar, tal vez no de cosas vitales sino de algo trivial que pudiera despejarle la mente, y dudaba que si Paris se hubiera enterado de su presencia Clef y Latiz ya supieran los pormenores de su estadía ahí, así que... cuánto daño podría hacerle el que Paris supiera la dirección exacta de su hotel, habían colgado con la promesa de que Paris la alcanzaría en un par de minutos, y realmente así fue, pudo verlo cuando entró por la puerta, y en ese momento ya le habían servido su segundo té y aun esperaba su comida, no lo escuchó pero si pudo leerle los labios.

- Hola – dijo Paris con una sonrisa caminado hacia la chica.

- Hola – respondió Wind mirándolo mientras se acercaba.

- Es bueno volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Puedo sentarme?

- Claro.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se centró en ellos unos segundos.

- Yo...

- Yo...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y después de eso rieron nerviosamente.

- Tu primero – dijo Wind.

- Quería disculparme por lo de aquellas fotos con Renata, te juro que sólo salimos a tomar un café y a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

- También yo exageré, no éramos nada en ese momento, así que no tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

- Tal vez, habíamos decidido que no seríamos nada, pero... la verdad es que los dos nos sentimos traicionados, tú con las fotos de Renata y yo con las fotos de ese cantante que las acompañó en aquel concierto.

- Sólo salimos a comer.

- Lo sé, las fotografías no mostraban nada extraño pero... bueno, entendí lo que llegaste a sentir en ese momento.

- Es muy difícil mantener una relación cuando hay mil periodistas especulando e inventando historias sólo por tener una foto que podría dar la nota.

- Ahora lo sé, y eso aunado a que por el trabajo no tuvimos y no nos dimos a la tarea de comunicarnos uno con el otro, esto fue un caos – respondió Paris rascándose un poco la nuca.

- Sí, lo sé, creo que fue la primera vez que tuve una sensación desagradable al ser sacada en un artículo por la prensa.

- Y que lo digas, nunca me había topado con ese tipo de publicidad.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras llegaba una mesera con la orden de Wind y pidiéndole la orden a Paris quien de beber sólo pidió jugo que le llevaron casi de inmediato.

- Pensé que tomarías café - dijo Wind tomando su taza de té.

- No soy muy amante del café, lo tomo ocasionalmente, y Clef me tiene estrictamente prohibido consumirlo, al igual que los refrescos y si fumara también me lo prohibiría, dice que es malo para la garganta, al igual que otras tantas cosas más.

- Jhm, jhm, jhm, tiene razón, todo eso es muy malo para la garganta, recuerda que cuando cantas la garganta se calienta y cualquier tipo de irritante, la puede dañar, no es muy diferente de realizar cualquier otra actividad, ya sabes cuándo dibujas por mucho tiempo, no debes lavarte las manos inmediatamente al igual que al tocar un instrumento y cada profesión tiene sus cuidados.

- También dice que me altero mucho con la cafeína y que no dejo dormir a nadie.

- Je, je, je eso si puedo creerlo fácilmente, siempre llegabas cargado de energía a los ensayos de año nuevo, y supongo que lo que menos quiere Clef es que andes toda la noche vagando en lugar de descansar.

- Bueno si por él fuera, me mandaría a dormir en cuanto el sol se oculta y me levantaría en cuando el sol aparece, o antes.

- Y por cierto como están todos en tu grupo?

- Bueno, en sí, todos estamos bien, sólo que, bueno ya sabes que Latiz va a abandonar el grupo.

- Sí, escuché de eso en el concierto pasado que tuvieron. – dijo sin pensarlo.

- Entonces escuchaste la canción que te compuse. – sonrió el chico y Wind se sonrojó completamente.

- Bueno... yo...

- Espero que te haya gustado – sonrió Paris sin mirarla, no quería ponerla en un dilema en ese momento. – y bueno por otro lado Clef tuvo que salir de viaje a entrevistar a un guitarrista que nos recomendó Latiz, dijo que era de los mejores y que era nuestro regalo de despedida.

- Ya veo, es un buen gesto de su parte.

- Sí, lo es, aunque en lo personal no entiendo por qué se quiere separar del grupo tan repentinamente, sólo estuvo con nosotros durante la promoción del primer disco, es una lástima perderlo, es un buen elemento.

- Según vi en tu concierto pronto saldrá su segundo disco, felicidades – sonrió Wind

- Sí, bueno, el disco está casi grabado en su totalidad.

- Casi?

- Sí, sólo nos faltan una o dos canciones por grabar, pero no estoy seguro de que la persona que tengo pensado para una de esas canciones quiera cantar conmigo.

- Ya se lo has pedido?

- Es un poco complicado. – volteó a verla a los ojos. – no había hablado con ella en mucho tiempo.

Wind lo miró unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

- Así que sólo me contactaste para poder grabar tu canción.

Paris sonrió mientras sacaba su Ipod del bolsillo y le ponía los audífonos a Wind quien se encontraba sorprendida.

- Escucha – respondió con una sonrisa, Wind cerró los ojos y se concentró en la canción, al terminar de escucharla levantó la vista mirando a Paris. – la escribí el mismo día que recibí tu canción.

- Paris...

- Fue algo muy raro, es decir, yo soy famoso, bueno, medianamente famoso, son asediado por millones de fans y podría tener a cualquiera... – Wind lo miró con el ceño fruncido – pero me dolió en el alma el verte comiendo con aquel desconocido, me dolió en el alma pensar que no te podía hablar como siempre, y sentí una opresión en el corazón cuando escuché tu canción – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos. – sabía que lo había arruinado todo, que tal vez no querrías volver a hablarme en tu vida, y en mi depresión nació el segundo disco, bueno también tuve la aportación de otros en el disco pero esta canción en específico, quería, bueno, quiero que la cantes conmigo, pero no puedo forzarte a nada.

Wind suspiró desviando la mirada.

- Paris, Paris, Paris, qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo volviendo a mirarlo. – como voy a manejar esta situación.

- No te pido mucho, sólo tu perdón y si puedo, tu amistad. – respondió girando su vaso con jugo. – no quiero dejar de verte o escucharte cada que pueda, es algo que nunca me había ocurrido.

- No sabes nada de mí.

- Y nunca lo sabré si no puedo hablar contigo.

- Je, no sabes la clase de persona que soy.

- Quiero correr el riesgo de conocerte más a fondo – sonrió Paris – una persona con una voz tan bella no puede ser tan mala después de todo.

Wind soltó una leve risa y miró a Paris.

- No hay nada que perdonarnos Paris, actuamos como un par de niños tontos eso es todo.

- Je, je, je.

- Tal vez lo que debemos hacer es empezar de nuevo – sonrió Wind tendiéndole su mano – mucho gusto mi nombre es Anaís. – Paris correspondió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de la chica.

- Es un placer, mi nombre es Paris, y no es por presumir pero soy un chico muy codiciado.

- Oh sí, he escuchado todas sus canciones, soy una gran admiradora de su grupo.

- No tanto como yo del suyo, me permites hablarte de tu.

- Será un honor.

Ambos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a reír.

- Acepto – dijo Anaís de repente.

- Eh?

- Grabar la canción... acepto. – sonrió la chica.

- Gracias, tomo eso como un, te perdono, también – respondió con una sincera sonrisa y Wind asintió.

Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que solo en mis fotos estas

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se interpone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo  
Taciturno de tu voz

Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que solo en mis fotos estas

- Esa canción es de Renata – dijo Wind cuando escuchó la melodía de fondo, mientras comenzaban a comer, Paris aguzó el oído, y prestó atención a la canción.

- Sí, ella también está de promoción con su disco, no hemos vuelto a vernos después de... bueno no tiene caso decirlo.

- Vaya así que aunque estén en la misma disquera...

- No nos vemos tan seguido, cada uno tiene horarios para usar el estudio, o estamos en diferentes salas de grabación, o tenemos diferentes sesiones de fotografía, o de firma de autógrafos, o entrevistas o conciertos, ya sabes, todo lo que hace un artista, además claro de las horas de ensayo, creo que incluso ahora me parece maravilloso que hayamos podido salir en aquella ocasión a tomarnos ese café.

- Creí que no te agradaba el café.

- No soy devoto, pero a las chicas les encanta, y además es al lugar al que puedes salir a platicar tranquilamente con una persona, antes creía que sin ser objeto de los paparazis pero ahora estoy seguro que ya habrán fotografiado todo nuestro encuentro.

- Al menos en esta ocasión no me molestará la nota que pongan.

- Je, je, je, a mí tampoco me importará.

- Sabes una cosa Renata es muy talentosa.

- Sí, su disco ha tenido mucha aceptación y ha vendido muchas copias.

Estuve bien estuve mal  
Tuve rabia tuve paz  
Y todo lo que te di  
Por un tubo se fue  
En el cielo me sentí  
Y en el suelo me vi  
Una vida así  
No es posible vivir

Quiero sentirme mejor  
Quiero sentirme mejor  
Cariño mío sentirnos mejor  
Por eso

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
y haciendo me sentir vivo otra vez

No podía hablar  
Ni tampoco comer  
No quería cantar  
No sabía qué hacer  
Esa herida sangró  
Y mis ojos perdí  
Pero ahora yo soy el futuro de los dos

I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer (Miro al espejo la imagen es muy clara)  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her (quiero ser yo misma pero el mundo lo necesita)  
I ache for this earth (Sufro por este mundo)  
I stopped going to church (dejé de ir a la iglesia)  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees (ver a Dios en los árboles me hace caer de rodillas)  
My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling (La depresión me mantiene como una copa desbordada)  
My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge (Mi corazón está duro, lo mantengo congelado)  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes (Duele mucho, no puedo secar mis lágrimas)  
Cuz they keep on refillin' with the tears that I cry... (Porque se vuelve a llenar con las lagrimas que lloro)

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
y haciéndome sentir vivo otra vez

- Si no hubiera grabado ese disco antes de conocerme, hubiera jurado que la escribió para mí. – sonrió Paris.

- No crees que se te están subiendo un poco los humos, tienes un ego muy grande.

- Hubiera sido un buen detalle, eso es todo – respondió desviando la cabeza un poco molesto ante el comentario de Anaís, al tiempo que la chica reía levemente, y de pronto una pregunta apareció en la mente de ambos "qué eran ahora?" pero en silencio prefirieron dejar que el tiempo decidiera la respuesta.

Notas de autora

Canción. "Fotografías" y "Te busque" de Nelly Furtado.

Bueno quise meter mi cuchara en esta actualización, lamento no haber podido responder últimamente sus comentarios, para gracia o desgracia he tenido mucho trabajo, pero trataré de darme un tiempo esta semana para contestar todos y cada uno de ellos ^^ también otra razón es por que estoy escribiendo todavía los últimos capítulos y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo empleo en escribir, creo que a todos nos interesa más que esta historia tenga más capítulos no ;P

Hikaru Shidou.

1 Octubre 2010

(12 de abril del 2009)


	49. Chapter 49

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 49

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de una habitación de hotel, Paloma le había mandado un mensaje, y evitando todas las protecciones que Águila le había puesto se presentó en la cita, necesitaba hablarle, pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontraría dentro de ese lugar, la puerta estaba abierta, era un lugar sencillo, y sin mucho mobiliario, pero sonrió un momento al ver el parecido que tenía esa pequeña habitación con su antiguo departamento, suspiró y se recostó en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño aunque sólo por unos minutos, una caricia en su cabello la despertó suavemente, pero abrió los ojos completamente apartándose del tacto de aquella mano.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó levantándose y alejándose un par de pasos de Latiz y mirando a través de la ventana, no había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- Fuiste tú quien me mandó el mensaje?

- No, pero necesito que me cuentes tu versión de la historia – se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla aunque ella se encontraba volteando hacia la ventana.

- No deseo hablar contigo.

- Mañana es mi último concierto y desapareceré completamente de tu vida, por favor, solamente quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurrió...

No hubo respuesta.

- Vi las fotografías de "Cinco continentes" – nuevamente el silencio, pero notó un pequeño sobresalto en la chica. – Qué hiciste para que los Brancaleone te marcaran?

- Jhm – se burló la pelirroja – mi único pecado, fue ser tu novia.

- Qué te hicieron Hikaru?

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo.

- Por qué?

- Porque no tiene caso...

- Porque ya pronto terminarás con todos, ya mataste a todos los que te hicieron más daño, encerraste a Esteban por muchos años y al único que te falta ajustarle las cuentas es a Gian Pierro.

- Vaya así que sospechas que yo fui quien los mató.

- No, no sospecho, estoy seguro... – un par de minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes, pero ninguno dijo nada. – de acuerdo, te diré lo que sé, ya que no quieres contarme nada.

Hikaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Te secuestraron el día que fui a decirle a tu hermano de nuestro compromiso, te mantuvieron presa una semana, en ese inter trataste de escapar con la ayuda de uno de tus cuidadores a quien se le conocía como "Cerbero", él me dijo que estuviste llamándome durante tu cautiverio, aprovecharon cuando él realizaba su cambio de guardia para que tu pudieras escapar, era un plan infalible pero no contaron con que ese día llegaron los Brancaleone de improviso, fueron ellos quienes evitaron tu fuga exitosa, después de eso Cerbero y los demás cuidadores fueron cambiados por los hombres de Gian Pierro, el castigo de los Brancaleone fue dejarte su marca porque te tenían presa dentro de una de sus granjas, tengo varias hipótesis del por qué te secuestraron pero según tus palabras fue precisamente por que eras mi novia, pensaban que tu sabrías donde encontrarme, después de eso Gian Pierro se hizo del mando de la situación y al parecer fue ahí donde empezó tu verdadera tortura, no es verdad? – guardó silencio pero Hikaru no se inmutó ante sus palabras – y toda esta historia terminó cuando Águila te rescató no es cierto? Por eso eres tan agradecida con él?

- Águila no me rescató, en eso te equivocas – volteó a verlo por primera vez. – pero si hubiera muerto, si no me hubiera encontrado... – miró a Lantis a los ojos - ...después que Gian Pierro descubrió que habías huido a Paris con Alanis, yo le era prescindible... ja, me hubiera dejado ir tranquilamente, pero como ya sabía más de lo debido y era hermana de Satoru, además había demostrado tener mucho espíritu al intentar huir, no podían darse el lujo de dejarme con vida – diciendo esto abrió los botones de su blusa, mostrándole a Lantis la cicatriz de un disparo en mitad del pecho. – así que me eliminaron, con un disparo a quemarropa, y debo decir que fue una estupidez que tu medallón desviara el disparo y me salvara la vida pero no evitó que se me fracturara el esternón es un lindo recuerdo, aunado a eso perdí mucha sangre y cuando ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento fue cuando Águila me encontró, sí, le tengo agradecimiento, sí, en efecto fue por que evitó mi muerte, pero esa es otra historia, sólo hay una pregunta que me gustaría que me respondieras antes de terminar con esto... – nuevamente un silencio entre los dos –...no te preguntaré porqué fuiste tras Alanis a Paris, ese tema ya no me interesa, después me enteré que por eso no me devolviste una sola de mis llamadas, creo que incluso puedo entender que tu amor por ella hubiera renacido, de cualquier forma ustedes duraron muchos más años de novios que los que duramos nosotros, pero... sólo quería saber, por qué no protegiste a Alanis, si sabías que esperaba un hijo tuyo? por qué la dejaste ir a esa misión tan peligrosa?

- Alanis no estaba esperando ningún hijo mío – le dijo Lantis mirándola directamente a los ojos – nunca la toqué en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Paris.

- Sí, claro, y yo debo creerlo, casualmente tres meses después de que ustedes están juntos me llega la prueba de embarazo de Alanis en la cual se demuestra que tiene un mes, he de decirte que fuiste rápido, pero debiste cuidar más a tu primogénito, es una lástima que madre e hijo hubieran perdido la vida en aquel trágico acontecimiento, tal vez por eso estamos iguales, tu perdiste algo valioso al igual que yo en aquella misión, incluso entiendo el que hayas desaparecido, debiste guardarle luto como buen amante, es lo mínimo que merecía...

- De dónde sacaste todo eso? Nunca te fui infiel...

- Eres hombre, todos los hombres son infieles, es su naturaleza, no es eso lo que dicen siempre.

- Quien te envenenó el alma en mi contra.

- Fueron los hechos... a veces, no se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo... tu parecías tan enamorado de Alanis, casi me cuesta creer que la dejaras sin ninguna explicación cómo a mí.

- De qué hablas?

- Que a Alanis la abandonaste la primera vez, como si fueras un cobarde.

- Cuando terminé con Alanis fue porque tuvimos una gran discusión – dijo mirándola levemente. – Nos dijimos todas las verdades a la cara, y finalmente tomamos la decisión de terminar por lo sano y dejamos las cosas en claro... nunca más volvimos a estar juntos.

- Por favor Lantis, hazte un favor por una sola vez en la vida y no mientas. – Lantis permaneció en silencio y sólo apretó uno de sus puños.

- Hay dos forma que terminemos esto Hikaru, una es tal cual como están las cosas, y volvernos enemigos, y otra es en buenos términos, te perdono, me perdonas y aunque me duela en el alma, cada uno sigue con su camino y dejamos esto por la paz – diciendo esto le tendió una mano a la chica que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana viéndolo a los ojos, ambos se encontraban serios.

A veces se que si,

que pierdo la cabeza,

y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,

hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,

si no estás conmigo.

Tomar esa mano sería terminar todo, le había regresado el medallón, había evitado cualquier tipo de plática, se había rehusado a regresar a ese pasado, pero ahora teniéndolo ahí de frente con esa mano que le invitaba a cerrar un ciclo, una historia, una vida de la mejor manera, le resultaba increíblemente difícil moverse.

Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así,

no me digas adiós, esto no ha comenzado,

déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,

cuando te conocí, la vida entendí.

Era lo mejor, se repetía mentalmente cuando se obligó a moverse para tomar aquella mano que la esperaba, se movió con lentitud, cada movimiento era demasiado pensado, frío y calculado, casi mecánico, cuando sus dedos se tocaron en aquel primer contacto sintió ganas de llorar, su corazón se estrujo dentro de su pecho, había pensado que enfrentar a Gian Pierro sería lo más difícil que le quedaba por hacer, pero se equivocó.

Porque no estabas tú.

Había compartido toda una historia con ese hombre que ahora le estrechaba la mano en señal de despedida sin romper el contacto visual.

Con un adiós el dolor,

se metió en mis sueños,

nuestro amor no murió, eres mi veneno,

nos dejamos llevar,

fuimos indiferentes,

y lo nuestro llego a su fin.

Se sentía débil, tal vez por eso no rehusó aquel beso cuando Lantis la atrajo hacia su cuerpo juntando sus labios, no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, lo correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, era su último contacto, su último beso, era la palabra fin en su historia de amor, por eso no evitó separar sus labios cuando aquella lengua penetró de manera suave en su boca, sus corazones latían y sus respiraciones se mostraron acompasadas pese al candente encuentro de sus labios, supo que lloraba cuando el sabor salado de sus lagrimas se mezclaron con el sabor de aquel beso que sabía a dolor y despedida, fue un beso que duró una eternidad como le hubiera gustado que durara ese encuentro, tal vez por eso no se molestó en darle fin, se sentía protegida en aquel abrazo de aquellos fuertes brazos que tantas noches la habían estrechado, de aquel calor que le derretía el corazón, de aquel aroma que la embriagaba hasta perder la razón, tembló cuando sintió que Lantis comenzaba a separarse, cerró los ojos porque temía más que otra cosa encontrar la mirada del contrario, sintió su frente contra la de él y las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, un escalofrío le recorrió completamente el cuerpo antes de que apretara los dientes rehusándose a soltar aquel cuello.

Pero no mi amor,

tú no eres así,

no me digas adiós,

esto no ha comenzado,

déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,

cuando te conocí la vida entendí.

Sintió ese último beso, un toque suave, corto y desgarrador contra sus labios, la última caricia de aquellos labios que habían conocido cada parte de su cuerpo, respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el valor que había perdido.

Porque no estabas tú.

Y finalmente se separaron por completo mirándose sólo un segundo a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada, regresó nuevamente a su posición junto a aquella ventana, pero esta vez el paisaje que había fuera parecía lo más interesante, y lo único que podía merecer enteramente su atención, escuchó cómo se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, fuiste lo único que realmente llegó a importarme en esta vida, no tienes idea, de cuánto te amo. – sentía esas palabras como un puñal en el corazón, cerró los ojos y escuchó aquella puerta cerrarse con el mismo dramatismo que un condenado a cadena perpetua escucha cerrarse la puerta de su prisión.

Pero no mi amor,

tú no eres así,

no me digas adiós,

esto no ha comenzado,

déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,

cuando te conocí la vida entendí.

Porque ahí estabas tú.

Y ahí apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de aquella ventana aún con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, volteó descubriendo la habitación vacía, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y apretó los puños sobre las sábanas y aunque su rostro quedaba oculto bajo su fleco, sintió aquellas cálidas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y nuevamente mostrándose débil se permitió llorar para purificar su alma, para sanar una herida más que había tratado de cerrar pero que aun sangraba como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el arma que la causó aun se encontrara dentro evitando que cicatrizara.

- Yo también te amo Lantis – susurró sin dejar de llorar. – te amé hasta que me quedé sin una sola gota de sangre en mi cuerpo... si hubo un sacrificio... y llevaba nuestro nombre.

Fue lo último que razonó antes de recostarse nuevamente en aquella cama y llorar.

- Wind has sabido algo de Ray? – preguntó Águila por décima vez, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que habían perdido comunicación con la chica y aunque les preocupaba donde podría estar, no quería mostrarse demasiado fatalistas, aún confiaban en su compañera.

- Cálmate Águila, ten en cuenta que todavía debemos ir al aeropuerto por Ceres.

- Ya está oscureciendo – dijo Águila.

- Si la han secuestrado, la noche no hará ninguna diferencia, pero cuando Ceres esté con nosotros podremos pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Águila volteó a ver a la rubia y sonrió, tenía razón, si realmente algo le había pasado a Ray, no podrían hacer nada en ese momento, así que salió de la habitación y con una sonrisa volteó a verla.

- Iré por Ceres, Geo se encargará de todo en mi ausencia, también Caldina queda al mando, veremos qué hacer con Ray ya que regrese.

- Hola Ceres, bienvenida, cómo estuvo tu viaje? – la chica había llegado sumamente contenta, arrastraba su maleta misma que Águila tomó después del caluroso abrazo de saludo y de estrecharle la mano a Zaz.

- Fue agotador, deberías ver cuántos problemas hubo para firmar ese contrato.

- Todo en orden.

- Sí, estoy lista para arriesgar mi vida. – sonrió burlonamente la chica, mientras entraban en el auto, le sorprendía un poco que Águila hubiera ido por ella al aeropuerto en lugar de alguien más, tal vez ella se había vuelto el nuevo objetivo de desconfianza del grupo.

- No era necesario el sarcasmo. – dijo seriamente Águila encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

- Huy que humor parece que estas enojado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de...

- Ray lleva un par de horas desaparecida. – Ceres guardó silencio y abrió un poco los ojos al igual que Zaz, ahora sabía que no era desconfianza era simple precaución, no podían darse el lujo de perder otro integrante si realmente Ray estaba en problemas.

- Qué fue lo último que supieron de ella? – preguntó seriamente, Águila sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud en la chica, era justamente lo que esperaba.

- Les daré todos los detalles.

Llegaron al hotel y Wind se apresuró a saludar a Ceres.

- Qué tal tu viaje?

- Bien, pero hay cosas más importantes que tratar en este momento.

- Sí, lo sé, Ray lleva toda la tarde desaparecida y lo que va de la noche... suponemos que tal vez la secuestraron.

- Y su brazalete?

- Se lo quitó, está en la habitación.

- Tienen alguna pista o... – No pudieron continuar, justamente en ese momento la pelirroja entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

- Ray! – Ceres corrió a abrazar a la chica. – nos preocupaste mucho dónde estabas?

La chica no tuvo tiempo de responder, Águila apartó a Ceres de manera un poco brusca y le volteó el rostro de una bofetada.

- Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – aunque un pequeño hilo de sangre escurrió por el labio de la chica su mirada quedó oculta bajo su fleco, guardó silencio unos segundo pero finalmente sólo respondió.

- Lo que tenía que hacer. – pasó de largo, Águila le tomó la mano haciéndola parar. – No cuestiones mis decisiones – se zafó bruscamente del agarre y sin agregar más entró al cuarto de baño, y el sonido de la regadera se escuchó pocos minutos después, todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación habían quedado boquiabiertos, tanto por la violenta acción de su líder como la inesperada respuesta defensiva de la chica.

- Vaya parece que me he perdido de mucho en este pequeño viaje. - Wind sólo suspiró al escuchar el comentario de Ceres, no es que le restara importancia a lo que había ocurrido sin embargo, todos se mostraban de humores demasiado extraños, no sabía en quien confiar en ese momento.

Ray ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, se encontraba sentada en el piso de la regadera abrazando sus piernas dejando que el agua cayera mojando todo su cuerpo.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día  
donde apostaría yo toda mi vida  
por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.

Se había despedido finalmente de Hikaru, pero necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, tenía mil sentimientos encontrados que rondaban por su mente y se ahogaban en su pecho, quería gritar su dolor pero en nada cambiaría las cosas que habían ocurrido, el pasado ya estaba escrito, había sido demasiado y se encontraba agotado, esa era la palabra correcta.

Pero qué diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,  
quisiera regresar.

No había manera de cambiar el pasado por mucho que le pesara y esa era la única verdad irrefutable, por mucho que le doliera en el alma, sus fallos habían tenido terribles consecuencias... y ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había marcha atrás.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo.

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Pero no se mentiría, cerrar ese capítulo de su vida había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer, era algo inevitable y lo sabía, había preferido tomar él la decisión de retirarse antes que seguir lastimándola con su presencia, nunca pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían de esa forma.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo.

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Y en recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido se permitió unos minutos de melancolía, tenía que expresar su dolor, debía permitirse desahogar eso que le asfixiaba la voz en la garganta, por eso buscó un solitario lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ni interrumpirlo, debía permitirse unos minutos de silencio en señal de luto y también debía meditar respecto a cuál sería su futuro a partir de ese momento, las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero no podían ser de otra manera.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte  
llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte  
pero ves mi vida que no fue así.

Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo  
quisiera regresar.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo.

Y de pronto se encontró con aquel hermoso parque, con incontables árboles de frondoso follaje que se perdían hasta donde la vista podía llegar, fue ahí en uno de esos árboles donde se apoyó desanimado, dejando caer su peso completamente contra aquel tronco y lentamente abrió los ojos mirando el lago que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, donde las azules y cristalinas aguas comenzaban a reflejar el manto celeste, con las brillantes estrellas que parecían tener luz propia, cerró nuevamente los ojos y apretó los dientes en señal de derrota, sus puños se encontraban blancos por la presión que se ejercía en ellos, todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo, por labrar un futuro a su lado, por conseguir una familia habían sido inútiles, y por eso, las cosas habían terminado de esa forma, tan diferente de cómo la había pensado y que nunca creyó que pudiera ser de esa forma.

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

- Perdóname Hikaru – terminó por cubrir su rostro con su mano, esa sería una larga noche pero su alma la necesitaba... para desahogarse y llorar... para dejar descansar sus recuerdos... para sepultar a todos esos fantasmas que los persiguieron hasta separarlos... para poder continuar...

Notas de autora:

Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, me extralimité con las vacaciones, después de 11 meses desaparecida, alguien por ahí se acordó de mí y me mandaron señales de humo, que puedo decir, me sumergí en una terrible depresión, y cambié de serie, de género y me dediqué a llorar y leer y creo que el cambio me ayudó, y bueno hemos de decir que el capítulo también se prestó mucho para deprimirme, ya estamos por darle la despedida Lantis, se nos va, lo voy a extrañar, pero las cosas no pueden ser de otra forma, que quieren un happy ending? Ya veremos cómo nos trata esta historia, de momento no sé si dejar que los personajes sigan tomando las riendas de la situación o tomar las riendas, es que se están encaminando hacia rumbos macabros y me asustan a veces, pero ya veremos qué rumbo toman las cosas.

Hikaru Shidou.

15 de enero del 2010


	50. Chapter 50

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 50

- Lantis – Paris se acercó al hombre – se que no hemos convivido mucho ni de la mejor manera, pero... realmente te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por el grupo, y deseo de todo corazón que te vaya bien en lo que tengas pensado emprender. – le tendió la mano y Lantis la miró un segundo antes de estrecharla de la mejor manera posible.

- Te deseo lo mismo, y espero que el guitarrista que me suplirá logre llenar mi ausencia. – se burló un poco.

- Sinceramente yo también lo espero, o te demandaré a ti y a tu hermano por recomendarlo – sonrió Paris.

- Zagato llevará la demanda personalmente – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir rumbo al escenario aunque con una sonrisa.

- Oye no, estoy hablando en serio – dijo Paris por último tratando de seguir a Lantis.

Ese concierto se sentía algo nostálgico, pero las fans no dejaban de gritar por Lantis, la despedida se estaba llevando de la mejor manera, el escenario era inmenso y el lugar presentaba un lleno completo, el sueño de cualquier artista, aunque en las circunstancias que se desarrollaba tenía un cierto sabor agridulce.

- La siguiente canción, la escribí en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, he de decir que me costó bastante porque no estoy acostumbrado a aceptar mis errores, pero... – unos segundos de silencio –... realmente vale la pena, esta canción se llama "Me equivoqué".

La guitarra y el teclado electrónico iniciaron la melodía.

No sé si entiendo el mensaje que me han querido decir

será que por primera vez me está tocando vivir.

Paris tomaba el micrófono y caminaba a lo largo del escenario acercándose al borde cantándole a las fans de la primera fila.

yo no, no lo pedii

yo nunca lo pedii

no, yo no lo busque

no lo busque

y todo lo planeado, lo que perfeccioné

aloja un resultado

me equivoqué

y todo lo planeado, eso que calculé

tan sólo ha demostrado que

me equivoqué

Cerrando los ojos terminaba la estrofa, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a caminar, parándose de vez en cuando junto al teclado y otras más junto a la guitarra.

a donde va este camino

ya no pretendo saber

lo que sí puedo adivinar

es que no voy a volver

*coro*

*(yo no, no lo pedii)

*(yo nunca lo pedii)

*(no, yo no lo busqué)

*(no lo busqué)

Un dueto de voces, impactó a los espectadores, la voz femenina se escuchaba a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar pero nadie sabía de dónde provenía, sobre el escenario Paris mostraba la más amplia de las sonrisas, al tiempo que algunas fans gritaban y otras más trataban de saber de dónde provenía la segunda voz del coro.

y todo lo planeado, lo que perfeccioné

aloja un resultado

me equivoqué

(me equivoque eeee)

y todo lo planeado, eso que calculé

tan solo ha demostrado que

me equivoqué

(me equivoqué)

Wind apareció del extremo opuesto del que Paris se encontraba, mientras cantaba se acercaba al cantante el reflector la iba alumbrando en su recorrido al mismo tiempo Paris se acercaba también.

(a donde va este camino)

yo nunca lo pedí

(ya no pretendo saber)

Me equivoqué

(Me equivoqué)

Se encontraron en el centro del escenario y Paris tomó la mano de Wind mientras le recitaba la última estrofa de la canción.

No es mi culpa que pierda la fe

Todo lo hice y no salió bien

(me equivoque)

Wind terminó de cantar y volteó a ver al público que estalló en una ovación, Paris guió a Wind al frente del público y volteando a verla de frente hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para besarle el dorso de la mano en un gesto que se ganó más de algún enardecido grito de las fans, y Wind sólo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Qué les parece mi invitada especial? – le preguntó al público y se escuchó un enorme grito del lado del público. – bonita verdad? – les guiñó un ojos y sin que pudieran esperarlo, el público empezó a gritar "beso, beso" y Paris volteó a ver a Wind y nuevamente habló por el micrófono – quieren que la bese? – hubo varios gritos de "siii" "noo" mezclados mientras que Wind negaba con la mano. – lo siento cariño el público lo pide – dijo rápidamente Paris poniendo su mano libre en la nuca de Wind y acercándola rápidamente a él, la besó sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el beso duró sólo unos segundos pero al terminar Wind se encontraba completamente roja y trató de huir del escenario pero Paris la mantenía tomada de la mano y volvió a acercarla a él pero esta vez la abrazó y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para esconderse entre su cuello y su pecho. Paris no quiso tener que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento así que simplemente volteó a ver a sus compañeros para que comenzaran con la siguiente canción al tiempo que él acercaba el micrófono a sus labios y comenzaba con la primera estrofa de la siguiente canción.

Sólo por curiosidad contéstame esto:

¿me vendrías a rescatar si estuviera en peligro?

aunque no sea verdad tu juega a responderme.

¿si el fondo llegara a tocar aún querrías verme?

Wind levantó el rostro y Paris comenzó a cantarle mirándola a la cara.

No sé si pasara, pero me alivia imaginar

que todavía hay, destellos de bondad.

No hablo de amistad

ya ves que eso no me va.

yo busco algo más:

Sacrificios y Lealtad

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras escuchaba la guitarra, le guiñó un ojo y se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltarla de la mano, que volvió a besar.

¿si me empiezo a desangrar, podrías cicatrizarme?

¿si caigo en la oscuridad, intentarías sacarme?

Negó un poco con la cabeza mientras seguía cantándole a la chica

No estoy amenazando, no estoy alardeando

esto sólo es

una suposición para ver

tu posible reacción...

No sé si pasara, pero me alivia imaginar

que todavía hay, destellos de bondad.

No hablo de amistad

ya ves que eso no me va.

yo busco algo más:

Sacrificios y Lealtad

Yo busco algo más:

Sacrificios y Lealtad

Mientras los instrumentos terminaban con la canción, Paris le guiñó un ojo a Wind y esta asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del escenario donde sus amigas la esperaban.

- Wow eso si fue una declaración – sonrió Ceres mirando como Wind se volvía a sonrojar completamente. – Mira que linda, te han dicho que te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas – se burló Ceres y Wind volteó a verla enojada pero con el sonrojo a todo lo que daba.

- Admítelo Ceres, se ha llevado el premio a la declaración más romántica – se burló Caldina mientras veía a las dos chicas. – sino al menos se la llevará mañana que salga en todos los periódicos se la zona y en todos los chismes de espectáculo, creo que serán la relación más sonada por un buen tiempo, aunque no sé si realmente lo haya hecho con el afán de que sean la pareja del momento, o para darle mayor auge a su grupo ahora que su guitarrista se va.

- Ambos – respondió Wind.

- Entonces admites que esta pareja está de regreso? – preguntó Ceres.

- Quizás. – sonrió la rubia y Ceres sólo hizo una mueca de enojo con los labios antes de guiñarle un ojo, mientras que por otra parte Ray simplemente se mantenía observando el escenario.

- Quieren otra canción? – preguntó Paris extendiendo el micrófono tratando de captar el grito de "SIII" de todos los fans. – de acuerdo, estas dos siguientes canciones son muy especiales, porque... – Paris caminaba por el escenario mientras hablaba – ...no fui yo quien las escribió... – sonrió – ...esta canción, ya nos suena a despedida por que tiene más bien tonos tristes pero le agradecemos de todo corazón al autor, así como su participación en este grupo... Lantis, te deseamos lo mejor del mundo para tu futuro y tus planes. – Paris realizó una reverencia hacia el guitarrista y el público empezó a aplaudir y por unos minutos no pudieron continuar al escuchar los aplausos, Lantis inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y Paris tuvo que detener la ovación – esta canción se llama "La flama del amor", así que esperamos que les agrade.

La melodía comenzó a sonar con las notas del teclado, la melodía era triste, pese al ritmo electrónico.

El rumor es cierto.

Que puedo decir...

Como un libro abierto me puedes seguir.

Lantis volteó hacia el lateral del escenario encontrándose con la mirada de Hikaru, la chica se mostraba inexpresiva simplemente sostenía la mirada sin intimidarse.

La historia no era triste;

de descompuso al final.

Por eso hasta que muera

la conclusión queda igual:

Todo lo incendia.

Todo lo embriaga.

Como la flama del amor

no hay nada.

Nueva recaída:

será la final.

Despreciar la vida

es efecto normal.

No queda fuerza en el alma

después de tanto intentar.

Si he de llevarme una cosa

me llevaré esta verdad:

Todo lo incendia.

Todo lo embriaga.

Como la flama del amor

no hay nada.

Todo lo incendia.

Todo lo embriaga.

Como la flama del amor

no hay nada.

Todo lo incendia.

Todo lo embriaga.

Como la flama del amor

no hay nada

Paris cantó toda la canción de frente a las fans, sin moverse demasiado de su lugar, sosteniendo el micrófono en su pedestal y con actitud solemne, el ambiente no era tenso pero la melancolía había invadido más de algún corazón aunque eso no disminuyó los gritos de los fans, hasta que la melodía terminó.

Un suspiro se escuchó por el micrófono, las luces se encontraban apagadas dejando el escenario en completa oscuridad mientras la única luz que iluminaba el escenario se encontraba sobre la figura de Paris.

- La canción que tocaremos a continuación... – el grito que siguió a esas palabras hizo callar a Paris por unos segundos al ver que un reflector iluminaba a Lantis quien se encontraba sentado en una silla entonando una guitarra – ...esta versión es acústica y el autor me pidió interpretarla de esta forma... – continuo mientras se acercaba a una silla que se encontraba junto a Lantis – ...por lo que simplemente no pude negarme, esta canción en específico tiene unas palabras de dedicatoria, pero no son para ustedes... – dijo Paris mirando al público quienes hicieron un sonido de decepción y Lantis volteó a ver a Paris con algo de tristeza – no se sientan mal, esta dedicatoria es de otro tipo, ya lo comprenderán, el mensaje para esta persona es "Tu lo quisiste así" – dijo volteando hacia Lantis y después ambos voltearon a ver a Ray aunque nadie más del público sabía que la pelirroja se encontraba fuera del escenario, los acordes de guitarra comenzaron mientras que Paris colocaba el micrófono en el pedestal que le habían colocado frente a él.

Si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar  
y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar,  
¿a dónde volaría mi última oración,  
el último latido de mi azul corazón?

Si tan sólo un fragmento pudiera conservar;  
una final memoria para recordar,  
¿a quién me llevaría a mi destino astral?  
hermosa compañía para la eternidad.

No sería a ti, no sería a ti,  
esta vez, no sería a ti,

No supiste dar lo que yo te di,

No supiste ver lo que hay en mí.

No sería a ti, no sería a ti,  
esta vez, no sería así...

No supiste dar lo que yo te di,

No supiste ver lo que hay en mí.

Nooo, no sería a ti, ya nooo

No sería así.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes que el sonido de los fans se volviera a escuchar.

- Esta es nuestra última canción juntos, es nuestra despedida para Lantis, pero él nos ha pedido que presentemos oficialmente a quien lo sucederá así que hagámoslo pasar – un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos miel que llevaba una joya purpura a mitad de la frente, hizo su aparición en el escenario – este chico se llama Innova – el joven hizo una reverencia. – Lantis lo ha recomendado, y nos pide que lo tratemos bien, así que ya sabes chicas trátenlo muy bien – se escucharon algunos gritos de las fans al ver aparecer al nuevo integrante – Lantis puedes irte tranquilo, lo cuidaremos bien y "Cephirians" también se queda en buenas manos – sonrió Paris, nuevamente Lantis hizo una reverencia mientras se quitaba la guitarra entregándosela a uno de los técnicos, mientras Innova tomaba lugar con guitarra en mano, ocupando el espacio entre Paris y Ascot quien se encontraba en el teclado, Lantis se sentó frente a un piano de cola, color negro y finalmente inició la última canción del concierto – "Contigo estaré" – Dijo Paris dando inicio a la canción, las notas del teclado junto al piano flotaron en el aire, la guitarra era rasgada superficialmente.

Espérame tranquila  
siento que mi alma te puede ver  
acércate a mi vida  
y deja que lo haga yo también

Enséñame lo que haces  
que no te puedo dejar de ver  
tus ojos dicen todo  
tus labios sólo dicen ven

Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo estaré

El sonido del piano, junto a la batería continuaban la armonía, daban el ambiente electrónico

Uooh oh oh

Y tanto soñar contigo  
ha hecho más lenta mi espera  
despierto y siento frío  
quiero tu piel acariciar

El día que no te veo  
apenas puedo respirar  
y mi único deseo  
es que no me vuelva a pasar

Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo estaré

- Lantis – sonrió Paris al nombrar al pianista haciendo gritar a las fans, mientras el sonido de las teclas del piano flotaban a dueto con el sonido de la guitarra para poco después integrar el resto de los instrumentos, la batería, el teclado y finalmente la voz.

Uuuuh ooh oh

Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo...

Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo...

Estaré.

Uohh ooh oooh

contigo...

Estaré.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron a la canción se sentía la despedida y no podía retrasarse más, el público aplaudía al grupo, Paris cruzó los brazos sobre su corazón y se inclinó hacia el público en una reverencia de agradecimiento, volteó hacia los integrantes del grupo repasando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, para finalmente detenerse sobre Lantis, no era sentimental en lo absoluto, pero en el fondo de su corazón le estaba agradecido por haber compartido el concierto debut del grupo, y haber colaborado hasta ese momento, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, y los cuales sólo conocía superficialmente, luchando contra todos esos contratiempos, nunca había faltado a uno sólo de los conciertos y siempre había entregado el 100% en cada una de las presentaciones, así que no tenía nada que reprocharle y mucho que agradecerle, por ello, se paró de frente al chico e inclinó la cabeza pocos segundos antes de sonreírle.

Lantis por su parte correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y segundos después Paris extendió su mano amistosamente y Lantis la estrechó con una silente cortesía, el público no paraba de aplaudir mientras que cada uno de los miembros del grupo despedía a Lantis pues sabían que en cuanto terminara el concierto no tendrían mucho tiempo para ello y probablemente sería la última vez que se vieran, finalmente Paris agradeció una última vez al público y mientras ponían una última melodía el grupo salió del escenario y las luces se apagaron.

Queda, que poco queda

De nuestro amor, apenas queda nada

Apenas mil palabras

Quedan...

El grupo de las Mistical había permanecido fuera del escenario todo el resto del concierto, tan pronto como Paris hizo su aparición corrió hacia Wind, Ceres se acercó a felicitar a Ascot mientras hablaba con el nuevo guitarrista, y por su parte Ray se apartó un poco de la escena, no quería llamar la atención.

Queda, sólo el silencio que hace estallar

La noche fría y larga

La noche que no acaba

Sólo, eso queda...

Lantis se había quedado rezagado cuando el grupo había salido del escenario, pudo observar a sus compañeros a la distancia, parecían entretenidos conversando con las Mistical.

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar

Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajamos la mirada

Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar

Nada...

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar

Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajamos la mirada

Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar

Nada...

Y así fue donde la descubrió, sabía que estaría en el concierto, lo supo cuando Paris había comentado de la presencia de Wind y estaba seguro que como se encontraban las cosas nunca la dejarían asistir sola, y en efecto no se había equivocado en sus especulaciones, frente a él, se encontraba Hikaru.

Queda poca ternura que

Y alguna vez

Haciendo una locura

Un beso y a la fuerza

Queda...

Queda un gesto amable

Para no hacer

La vida insoportable

Y así ahogar las penas

Sólo, eso queda...

Se miraron a los ojos sólo un segundo y después ambos desviaron la mirada, Lantis pasó junto a Hikaru, tan cerca que ambos sintieron escalofrío cuando sus pieles se tocaron a pesar de la ropa, pero ninguno volteó, ni se inmutaron, Lantis pasó junto al resto de los chicos y se marchó mientras el grupo sólo había observado la escena en completo silencio por unos segundos.

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar

Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajamos la mirada

Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar

Nada...

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar

Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajamos la mirada

Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar

Nada...

Era real, oficialmente todo se había terminado entre ellos, y todos lo aceptaron aunque a algunos pareció hacérseles un nudo en la garganta.

- Ray – Ceres se acercó a la pelirroja y esta simplemente volteó a verla, su expresión no demostraba nada, no había tristeza, era tan indiferente, que parecía que no tuviera un corazón latiendo en su pecho.

- Debemos irnos pronto, o los fans pueden reconocernos – dijo con la voz segura volteando su mirada hacia Caldina – llama a Zaz dile que estamos esperándolo en la salida.

- Sí – respondió Caldina como si no fuera ella la representante y sólo vio como se adelantaba por unos cuantos metros para esperarlas, al tiempo que sus compañeras se despedían de los Cephirians y estos permanecían callados y aceptaban la despedida sin mayor objeción, lo que menos querían era tensar la situación en ese momento.

Notas de autora:

Ok, me rehusaba a dejar ir a Lantis, pero ha llegado la hora de soltarlo, Adiós amor mío, te voy a extrañar por lo que resta de la historia, Díganle Adiós Lantis... ... ... ok, ya tendré tiempo para llorar más a gusto, ahora sí, aquí les va la inmensa lista de canciones de este concierto de despedida en orden de aparición de Moenia: "Me equivoque" a dueto con Denisse de Belanova, "Sacrificios y Lealtad", "La flama del amor", "Manto Estelar" la versión acústica, "Contigo estaré" que por cierto es el nuevo sencillo que sacaron a finales del 2009 que me encantó y me mató por que hacen dueto los dos vocalistas que ha tenido Moenia woooooow, y por último una canción, "Frente a frente" de Jeanette, y ahora si puedo decir, que la otra canción que me había animado a aceptar a Moenia como el grupo para The Cephirians, era Manto Estelar no importa en qué versión la escuche siempre me encanta esa canción admitámoslo es una canción super ardilla, de esa de "de que murieron los quemados... de ardidos" me llega al alma, y por cierto ahorita que estaba checando ese video, creo que me quedó muy marcada una escena, por qué se parece a lo que le pasó a Hikaru, es la escena a la mitad del video oficial, que está un hombre tirado boca arriba, la lluvia le pega en la cara y otro se para frente a él apuntándole con una pistola, mira nada más que cosas no me había fijado en esa escena pero al parecer mi subconsciente la registró muy bien, aunque yo me había basado en una pesadilla que tuve similar pero muchos años antes, es horrible sentir que cortan cartucho frente a ti, y despertarte cuando escuchas el disparo, eso es terror.

Hikaru Shidou.

25 de enero del 2010


	51. Chapter 51

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 51

Justamente el día siguiente al concierto de los _Cephirians_ se realizó el concierto de las _Mistical_ los boletos estaban vendidos en su totalidad desde hacía ya un par de meses, Wind no esperaba menos que tener a su recientemente readquirido novio Paris, quien con sus ocurrencia de la noche anterior, había logrado que fueran la noticia de primera plana de espectáculos, en un principio Caldina se mostró sumamente molesta por lo ocurrido, no quería que la popularidad del grupo se basara por los escándalos, pero tenía que admitir, que mientras fueran pareja, la publicidad podría beneficiarles a ambos grupos, su gira aún no terminaba y eso podría tal vez aumentar un poco el interés para la venta de boletos y el próximo disco de _Cephirians_ parecía ser el más esperado por las fans, así que mirando el lado positivo de toda la situación se permitió relajarse por el momento, y rezar por que la volubilidad de esa pareja no volviera negativo lo que habían creado ellos mismos.

_La llama de la libertad  
se ha convertido en soledad  
Y los agobios que me daba el convivir  
se han transformado en un silencio de aburrir  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor _

_Para que vuelvas a endulzar  
mi mala leche con tu paz  
Y desde el club de los humildes rescatar  
aquellos besos que he tirado sin amar  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor  
_

_Y si me vuelven a asaltar  
las ganas de petardear  
dame dos hostias y hazme ver que estar aquí  
es un milagro que se puede compartir  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor._

Wind sonreía estando sobre el escenario mientras Ceres realizaba un magistral movimiento con guitarra en mano, el público gritaba, bailaba y saltaba al ritmo de la canción contagiando esa alegría por todo el lugar, definitivamente ese era un buen concierto.

- Águila, tienes alguna fecha... planeada – preguntó Caldina, volteando a ver al rubio.

- Mas o menos un mes, pero aún no programes nada, primero debemos tener todo seguro para la misión.

- Entendido... Ray ha estado muy tranquila el día de hoy.

- Ya no tiene obstáculos, ahora puede concentrarse completamente. – dijo seriamente y Caldina sólo lo miró de reojo sin comentar nada, pero le pareció que incluso a él se le había contagiado esa seriedad.

Salían del concierto y Paris ya esperaba a Anaís fuera de los camerinos, una rosa en la mano era la romántica bienvenida del chico, cosa que a la rubia le parecía suficiente.

- Hola Wind – dijo besándole suavemente los labios – aceptas una invitación a cenar – preguntó con la esperanza marcada en el rostro.

- Paris la verdad es que Caldina me tiene prohibido salir del hotel en el que nos hospedamos.

- Lo sé, por eso reservé una mesa en el restaurante y descuida es en un área privada y con seguridad, además estoy seguro que llevarás guardaespaldas, tenía que anticiparme, así que aceptas – una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de la chica.

- Cómo podría negarme a tan tentadora invitación – dijo para acercarse y besar los labios de su novio – dame dos horas para llegar y arreglarme si? – dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

- Te esperaré en el lobby de tu hotel, con tu escolta.

- Eso tengo que platicarlo con Caldina pero no descartaste la idea.

- Muy bien entonces esperaré – sonriendo se inclinó tomando la mano de la chica, y besándola con cortesía como todo un caballero se retiró del lugar.

- De acuerdo, se esfuerza en obtener el perdón de eso no hay duda – se burló Ceres.

- No seas mala Ceres.

- YO? – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en forma dramática – Sería incapaz mi querida Wind sólo hacía una pequeña observación con respecto al galante y noble gesto de nuestro caballero de brillante armadura. – sonrió, entrando al camerino. - piensas salir con Paris esta noche?

- Le dije que no puedo salir por indicaciones de mi representante, así que hizo una reservación en el restaurante del hotel– sonrió Wind.

- Me alegro, es justo que ahora que ha terminado con sus conciertos te dedique más tiempo.

- Sí, además quedamos de hablar más seguido, y mandarnos correos, ya sabes buscar formas de comunicarnos.

- Francamente espero que les resulte, comunicación es la clave de todo – sonrió Ceres adelantándose para entrar en el camerino– aunque tal parece que yo me quedaré aquí a lidiar con el mutismo de Ray, tal vez me bañe, vea si hay alguna buena película en la televisión, pida algo de cenar y me vaya a dormir sin mayor novedad

- Entonces te deseo suerte – sonrió Wind entrando en el camerino para cambiarse y partir hacia el hotel donde terminaría de arreglarse. – yo debo apresurarme si no quiero retrasarme para mi cita – dijo la rubia desbordando alegría.

- Sí, claro presúmenos tu felicidad – se burló Ceres pero Ray no respondió nada, sólo guardaba silencio, y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que partieran rumbo al hotel y para que Wind desapareciera en cuanto estuvo vestida para salir y con Zaz como su escolta.

Ceres suspiró por quinta vez esa noche, bromeaba al decir su plan de después del concierto nunca esperó que efectivamente ese fuera su plan, y a pesar de ser fin de semana y tener televisión con más de 400 canales, ninguna película le llamaba la atención, 400 CANALES, era eso posible, mientras Ray se entretenía mirando el techo recostada en su cama.

- En qué piensas? – preguntó Ceres poniendo finalmente un canal de música con el volumen muy bajo.

Ray parpadeó y volteó a verla como si hubiera salido de sus pensamientos.

- En nada.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo, cuéntame.

Ray suspiró.

- Enfrentaba a los fantasmas de mi pasado.

- Quieres ayuda? – preguntó con seriedad era consciente que su amiga no estaría del mejor humor después del último concierto de los "Cephirians" y sobre todo después de la partida de Lantis, ella esperaba que ese chico fuera el "príncipe" que salvará a su amiga. Incluso ella se sentía triste y decepcionada, más por no poder hablar con sus amigas de su matrimonio, esa semana había sido de ensueño, Clef había resultado ser un hombre sumamente cariñoso y sobre protector, estaba segura que incluso estando separados él la mantenía vigilada y ahora que "Cephirians" había terminado su gira, los chicos tenían "vacaciones" en lo que el nuevo integrante se acostumbraba al grupo y ensayaban el nuevo disco, convenientemente escudándose en la relación de Anaís y Paris el grupo permanecía de vacaciones en la misma ciudad que ellas, aunque no podía arriesgarse a que su relación fuera descubierta y aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a la luz pues ella había prohibido que se metieran en su vida, pero su expediente sería actualizado después de la siguiente y última misión en la que estaban en espera de indicaciones así que...

- Ceres... – su nombre sonó como una pregunta incompleta seguido de un corto silencio – crees que soy una mala persona?

- Eh? – no pudo responder porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una feliz Wind que al verlas sonrió y Ceres le devolvió una tímida sonrisa pues estaba entre dos personas con emociones completamente opuestas.

- Olvídalo – suspiró dándole la espalda.

- No, espera sólo un segundo... Wind me encantaría saber todo de tu cena con Paris, pero será después – volteó hacia aquella cama donde la pelirroja se encontraba recostada sobre su costado dándole la espalda – Ray... yo pienso que tu...

- He matado a mucha gente, realmente merezco un final feliz.

- QUE! Claro que lo mereces! Nunca pienses lo contrario – dijo molesta – de acuerdo nuestro castigo por haber matado será muy grande, pero la felicidad es algo que cada uno decide, nadie lo impone, nadie lo da o lo quita – Ray volteó a verla su cara se mostraba sorprendida – me extraña que sea yo quien tenga que decírtelo sobre todo a ti.

- Umi qué pasó contigo? – preguntó sorprendida, al mismo tiempo Wind se acercó también mirando sorprendida a su amiga como si nunca la hubiera visto.

- Desde cuando eres tan madura y optimista Umi – preguntó Wind y Ceres pasó saliva pesadamente.

- De que hablas yo siempre... bueno no siempre, pero no puedes pedirme ser la misma niña loca, creo que me llegó la época de madurar, sólo un poquito. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le resbalaba una gota por la frente.

- Pues esperemos que nos dure mucho el gusto – se burló Ray, lo que hizo sonreír a sus amigas – saben me siento más tranquila ahora – suspiró dejándose caer boca arriba nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente exhaló lentamente.

Umi y Fuu se miraron un momento respiraron lentamente también.

- Disfrutemos estos momentos chicas porque no sabremos cuánto tiempo más durarán – esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría en sus compañeras.

"Nunca antes había tenido las cosas tan claras como en ese momento, sabía lo que debía hacer, como hacerlo, cuanta capacidad poseía, quienes son sus personas de confianza, y sobre todo, sabía cuál era la ubicación de su víctima, ya no había dudas, ni obstáculos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero... tanta perfección y tanta tranquilidad le asustaba, o era acaso que realmente era tan fuerte su deseo y tanta la devoción con la que lo pedía que el universo entero conspiraba para darle lo que en tantos sueños había visto realizado... tal vez deseaba pensar que esa fuerza divina que todos llamaban "Dios" de tantas formas diferentes se encontraba de su lado y que su destino era llevar a cabo su venganza, ese pensamiento despertaba una dulce sensación en el centro de su pecho y esta a su vez le endulzaba los labios con el sabor de la victoria por anticipado, y era esa sensación de éxito la que le permitía mostrarse segura ante los demás y le daba la confianza para inspirar a sus compañeros en esa temeraria misión pero hasta que llegara el momento definitivo de entrar en acción, nunca se permitiría mostrarse así de confiada en una misión suicida, porque ese había sido el error de su hermano y el que había llevado a la ruina la investigación, si un sólo elemento le parecía sospechoso no dudaría en abortar la misión por la seguridad de su equipo, y con ese pensamiento en mente se quedó dormida ignorando a sus compañeras quienes aún permanecían en silencio.

Hacía más de una semana que su hermano se había marchado, hubiera preferido que permaneciera un tiempo más con ellos pero todo indicaba que no se sentía del todo bien en presencia de su familia y no lo culpaba ellos trataban de ayudarlo y consolarlo de la mejor manera, pero al mismo tiempo la presencia de sus hijos era un constante recordatorio de la familia que no había podido tener junto a Hikaru así que no le extrañó que sólo pudiera soportar la convivencia una semana además le había explicado sus planes a futuro y aunque lo apoyaba no dejaba de preocuparle justamente en esa noche nublada y sin estrellas, acababa de terminar la ronda en la habitación de sus hijos, había arropado al mayor y le había dado de comer al recién nacido. Esmeralda lucía completamente extenuada y prefería que durmiera para poder dejarle al bebé en completa conciencia, ya que a pesar de tener niñera sabía que Esmeralda amaba cuidar a sus hijos personalmente, era parte de su instinto materno y jamás le reprocharía algo así, por el contrario esa era la razón por la que prefería sacrificar unas horas de descanso que bien podría reponer en alguna hora muerta en la oficina, pero repasando la habitación donde su hermano había permanecido hospedado descubrió un par de hojas en el escritorio, en uno de los cajones, aunque no podía estar seguro de cuando fueron escritas, las tomó para leerlas.

Te escribo desde las aceras de nuestras ciudades ataviadas de Navidad

Desde algunas noches de invierno de sabores agridulces

Te escribo desde aquellas noches de luz

Desde los ojos maravillados de esa pequeña niña al pie de un gran abeto sobre la Quinta Avenida

Te escribo desde la salida, desde una maleta olvidada

Te escribo desde un lago blanco donde esa pareja patina.

Te escribo desde un desierto donde los restos de un barco se acuerdan del mar.

Te escribo desde una tierra donde las casas se derrumban

Te escribo desde Venecia, donde los amantes se despiertan con el sonido de antiguos campanarios.

Puede que nieve todavía este año.

Te escribo desde el mar, a la altura de Gibraltar con la mirada hacia Tánger.

Te escribo desde África donde mueren por millares

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra

Te escribo desde las trincheras de guerras abandonadas

Te escribo desde un beso, desde ese banco de París donde los amantes se abrazan en su eternidad y que nada ni nadie podría perturbar.

Te escribo desde un café, desde el ala de un avión donde nuestras memorias se abrazan en tu eternidad y que nada ni nadie podría quitarme.

Te escribo desde esos cielos del cuarto mundo, donde los cuerpos tan delgados de los niños mal nutridos se elevan sin hacer ruido.

Te escribo desde la calle donde se baila y se canta

Te escribo desde el plumier de un anciano solitario en una habitación olvidada.

Te escribo de parte de esos dioses impotentes en nombre de quienes matan

Te escribo a mano de aquellos hombres de paz que no renunciaron

Te escribo desde el Sena, en el que brilla la Torre Eiffel con reflejos pasados.

Te escribo desde el recuerdo de un beso a miles.

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra, daré la vuelta al mundo en un día normal

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto

Te escribo deslumbrado por tanta humanidad.

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra, daré la vuelta al mundo en un día normal

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto

Te escribo deslumbrado por tanta humanidad

Te escribo desde las trincheras de guerras abandonadas

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto...

Tras leer aquellas hojas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ser tan feliz todo lo contrario a su hermano y sobre todo por no haber sido de ayuda en algún momento de su corta estadía, pero también sabía que su hermano era consciente que lo que estaba pasando era su propio karma y nadie más que él podría cargar con ello.

Se había mostrado como todo un caballero al guardarse su dolor y sonreír y ser cordial con su familia, su hermano había madurado, comprendiendo que llorar no sirve de nada y los únicos que lloran son los niños, porque no tienen en sus manos la solución de sus problemas, ni la capacidad para razonar y comprende como deberían hacerlo los adultos, y por eso admiraba a su hermano, porque su cruz era demasiado pesada y él no estaba muy seguro de poder llevarla con la misma firmeza y entereza que su hermano menor, pero pese a todo le dolía, era realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada por su hermano, recordaba las palabras que le dio por despedida.

- Cuida mucho a tu familia, recuerda que es lo más importante... yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mí.

- También eres mi familia.

- Desapareceré por un tiempo, no te causaré más problemas.

- Nunca los has causado. – la sonrisa de su hermano fue su última respuesta, después de eso, se despidió y ahora, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

- Qué información tenemos – Ray se encontraba de pie recargada contra la mesa de la habitación donde Águila se encontraba, Geo fue el encargado de darles la información.

- Gian Pierro vive sólo en una mansión, está custodiada por 10 guardianes en el exterior, no tengo el número exacto de los guardias que hay en el interior, tienen diferentes turnos y salen por las tres entradas que hay, la casa se compone de 3 pisos, su habitación se encuentra en el último piso, en el ala izquierda y es la más vigilada, su estudio es el segundo cuarto más vigilado de toda la mansión, se encuentra en el segundo piso y pese a todo es el más accesible para poder ingresar, el único cuarto que parece no tener custodia constante, es el cuarto de su... concubina, una vez a la semana llega un carro a visitar la mansión, aún no sabemos la identidad de la persona que hace esas visitas por lo general llega con gabardina y sombrero.

- Qué día son esas visitas?

- Martes, la persona llega alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y se marcha por lo general a las 8.

- Que altura tiene la persona.

- 1.70 mts aproximadamente.

- Sospechas de alguien? – le preguntó a Hikaru.

- No, de nadie. – aunque por dentro pensaba en la información de la persona que le había mandado su informante. – qué haremos ahora Águila?

- Su próximo concierto es en dos semanas – suspiró – quiero que tengamos todo preparado para esa fecha.

- Cómo ordenes – dijo Geo para después salir de la habitación dejando a la pareja.

- Quiero que nos dejes salir este fin de semana – dijo la peliroja.

- Estás loca, eso no es posible.

- Quiero que rentes un bar karaoke, quiero divertirme con mis amigas por si acaso...

- Entiendo... le diré a Caldina que haga lo necesario, y que ponga la protección necesaria.

- No quiero cámaras, ni micrófonos, sólo personal de vigilancia.

- No discutiré ese tema contigo.

- Quiero el ambiente lo más relajado posible, invitaremos a los "Cephirians" ahora que Lantis se ha retirado no creo que sean una amenaza en lo absoluto, y quiero que mis amigas estén a gusto.

- También invitarás a Clef? – le preguntó

- Sí, sólo iremos a cantar y divertirnos... y si he de serte sincera prefiero tenerlo a la vista, como dicen, "mantengo a mis amigos cerca y a mis enemigos aún más cerca" – sonrió y Águila la miró por unos instantes.

- De acuerdo, veré que tanta protección sin que sea protección puedo ponerte y sólo por esta ocasión te permitiré que lo invites.

Ray sonrió y dio la vuelta antes de salir, sabía que Águila no le negaría un par de peticiones, trataba de resarcir el error de haberla abofeteado, la maquillista fue quien más le reclamó, aunque tampoco le costó mucho trabajo disimular su labio roto con un poco de brillo labial y maquillaje, pero le sugirió que no posara para ninguna foto por algunos días, así que Águila, la "consentía" mucho después de eso, aunque estaba segura que no lo hacía precisamente con una sonrisa en la cara, ahora todo era tan complicado por haber perdido la cabeza un par de horas, pero esa era la pequeña pausa que necesitaba para desahogar su alma y entregar su vida si fuera necesario a esa última misión.

- Ya no más dudas – se susurró tras un suspiro al salir del despacho, caminó hasta su habitación tras cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella con el rostro en alto y los ojos cerrados, sus compañeras la miraron y ella les correspondió la sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos. – que les parece salir este fin de semana a cantar en el karaoke junto a los Cephirians. – les dijo como si estuviera comentando una travesura, y sus amigas se sorprendieron al verla.

- Hablas en serio? – preguntó Umi.

- Nunca he hablado tan en serio.

- Que te pasó?

- Quiero relajar el ambiente un poco, qué opinan? – volvió a preguntar.

- Por mi está bien – dijo Wind.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso – respondió Ceres, pero seguía mirando a su amiga con demasiada suspicacia.

- Genial, entonces le pediré a Caldina que los llame para invitarlos – dijo acercándose a su cama donde calló rendida. – buenas noches.

- Ray ponte la piyama antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Sí, mamá. – sonrió la pelirroja.

"_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma"_

"_caminar hacia ella me da la calma"_

"_no veo a nadie cerca de mi"_

"_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir"_

- "No me toques" – susurraba su mente al sentir esas manos deslizándose por sus brazos, su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir unos dedos por debajo de su blusa – "Por favor, no me toques" – volvió a susurrar su mente.

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo,_

_que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo,_

_no pienso ni siento, no actuo ni miento,_

_estoy por estar estoy por callar,_

_por no decir, lo que quiero_

- Hermosa – le susurraron esos labios al oído para poco después besarle el cuello.

- "Por favor, no..." – su corazón palpitaba enloquecido, mientras su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse.

Se sentía despreciable, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias por instinto, esas manos acariciándola por debajo de la ropa como si la conociera, tocando esos puntos donde la electricidad recorrería su cuerpo, preparándola para el siguiente paso.

- "no... por favor..." – su mente comenzaba a quebrarse, quería llorar.

Su mente se rehusaba a procesar esas caricias que apesar de ser contra su voluntad no eran violentas, eran suaves, demasiado lentas. Abriendo la blusa botón por botón sintió unos labios explorando su cuerpo.

- "no..." – sentía el corazón en la garganta, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdicion_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

Sus piernas fueron separadas y ahí sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar y de haber tenido la posibilidad de luchar contra su agresor, pero ninguna de esas posibilidades pudieron ser llevadas a cabo, sentir otro cuerpo sobre el suyo le provocó pánico, y sentirse unida a otra persona por ese contacto tan íntimo le destrozó la cordura, su cuerpo nuevamente reaccionaba por instinto animal, y se odió, por mucho tiempo se odió, se sintió sucia, se sintió sola, se abandonó al punto de casi matarse.

Abrió los ojos despertando de su pesadilla, sus ojos se encontraban nublados de lágrimas, sus amigas se encontraban dormidas placidamente en sus camas, así que llevándose las manos a la boca llevó sus rodillas a su pecho haciendose un pequeño obillo sintiendo terror por un par de minutos mientras lloraba.

Y de pronto el recuerdo de esa maldita palabra que le hizo comprender el porque le había hecho aquello, que le hizo comprender en la actualidad el porque de su enfermiza actitud, el por que su cuerpo había sido ultrajado aunque no de forma violenta, por el contrario, entendió que en su enfermiza mente lo que menos había querido era lastimarla en ese momento, sólo en ese momento, pero aún así, la dejó vacía.

_Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor  
Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor  
Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños  
Resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos  
No pienso ni siento, no actuo ni miento.  
Estoy por estar estoy por callar  
Por no decir lo que quiero._

- No más – se susurró sólo para si misma, y aún en la oscuridad puso sus manos frente a su rostro, las miró detenidamente para luego cerrarlas y apretarlas contra su pecho – deseo tu sangre... Gian Pierro.

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
Fue mi triste perdicion  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que..._

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
Fue mi triste perdicion  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

- Me destrozaste... – murmuró entre dientes. – pero recuerda que la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor en frío – sonrió con ese brillo demencial en los ojos. – y yo voy a disfrutar la mía.

**Notas de autora: **

Canciones. "El club de los humildes" de Mecano. Tema del poema, canción "Te escribo" (Je t'écris,) Gregory Lemarchal. Y la canción "perdición" de La Quinta Estación.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

2 junio 2010


	52. Chapter 52

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 52

Paloma caminaba por uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión, su ronda acababa de terminar por lo que se recargó en una de las paredes cerca de una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban un par de escoltas, al parecer estaban entrenando a un nuevo elemento le daban indicaciones de los lugares que podía y no visitar dentro de la mansión y recordó haber pasado por el mismo recorrido.

- Deberás ser como una sombra – escuchó las palabras del escolta con mayor edad. – No gustamos del ruido en este lugar.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle – dijo el joven en entrenamiento – hace rato escuché a los guardias de la entrada hablar de un tal Lantis, decían que era posible que nos visitara uno de estos días, quién es él, hablaban como si fuera una persona muy importante.

- Ya lo creo, es el hijo del señor Gaspar.

- El hijo? – dijo muy sorprendido – no sabía…

- Escucha te contaré esta historia sólo una vez así que presta atención.

Paloma también agudizó su oído para no perder detalle.

- Hace muchos años el señor Gaspar adoptó a un chico que recogió por caridad, le tomó tanto cariño que le enseñó todo lo que sabía y lo volvió su heredero, nada espectacular lo asombroso fue que después de todo el asunto de hace más de dos años el señor Gian Pierro logró localizarlo y al parecer quiere volver a reclutarlo, ahora entiendes que es probable que lo volvamos a encontrar alguno de estos días.

- Sí, ahora lo comprendo.

Paloma se alejó del lugar, no, esa versión resumida no le hacía honor a la verdad, la historia de Lantis comenzaba mucho antes según le había contado en alguna oportunidad.

- Entiendes ahora porqué debes ir a estudiar al extranjero? – hablaba un hombre alto de cabellos negros mezclados con algunas canas, su mirada era fría suficientemente seria para asustar a cualquiera… pero él no era cualquiera, a sus dieciséis años sabía que no deseaba ser un títere manipulable a gusto de su padre y mucho menos terminar siendo el heredero de una empresa que no toleraba, ser empresario era el sueño de su padre no el suyo, además Zagato había aceptado muy gustoso el ser el heredero de ese gran imperio, así que si para acceder a su parte debía vender su alma renunciaría a todo ese dinero, que de cualquier forma no le interesaba.

- No padre no iré a esa escuela.

- Parece que no entiendes no te estoy preguntando.

- No papá eres tu el que no entiende que tengo otros planes para mi vida.

- En serio? – dijo sarcástico - y puede saberse cuáles son esos maravillosos planes.

- Deseo viajar, quiero conocer el mundo.

- Eso puedes hacerlo aún estudiando.

- No, quiero viajar de trotamundos, conocer gente y no sentir la presión de regresar en una fecha límite.

- Así que quieres ser un holgazán.

- No dije que no quisiera hacer nada, sólo quiero tomarme un tiempo para decidir que deseo hacer con mi vida.

- Yo no deseo holgazanes en mi casa.

- Padre, no entiendes…

- Te sientes muy listo y preparado para enfrentarte al mundo no? Crees que lo hago para dañarte pero no razonas tus respuestas.

- No, las cosas no son así.

- Demuéstrame que no eres un chiquillo, te doy esta noche para que enfríes tu cabeza y tus ideas – Lantis apretó los puños antes de salir de la habitación, lo que su padre nunca esperó fue que al día siguiente, Lantis tenía un pequeño morral con un poco de ropa y dinero.

- Déjate de tonterías.

- No padre, te respeto y entiendo tu forma de pensar pero no voy a hacer tu voluntad, tal vez sea un chiquillo como tú dices, porque prefiero irme de esta casa antes que estudiar lo que quieras imponerme, yo no soy un juguete.

- Estas muy seguro… de acuerdo, vete, si la única forma de hacerte entender es dejarte sufrir un poco será como tú quieras, pero te advierto que cuando cruces esa puerta dejarás de ser mi hijo.

- Lo sé – bajó el rostro – Adiós padre – dando media vuelta salió del estudio y evitando voltear a ver a su madre salió de la casa, horas después Zagato había tenido una seria discusión con su padre, pero este le prohibió buscar a su hermano.

- Deja que la vida le haga entrar en razón.

Por su parte Lantis había pasado toda la noche buscando entre los avisos clasificados el que sería su nuevo hogar, escogió un lugar en un barrio muy pobre pero no podía ser exigente, no le pidieron papeles cuando dijo que pagaría seis meses por adelantado y tal vez también por que conmovió el corazón de su casera al decirle que lo habían corrido de su casa y no tenía papel alguno más que su credencial de estudiante, una vez instalado y con muy poco dinero de sus ahorros pensó en cuáles serían sus prioridades dentro de la renta estaba incluido un porcentaje para servicios de luz, agua y gas, mientras no rebasara ese límite no tendría que pagar ninguna diferencia, era verano, así que tendría que buscar un trabajo que le permitiera subsistir, afortunadamente en esa época los trabajos de medio tiempo sobraban sólo era cuestión de buscar los que pagaran mejor, así que su prioridad era conseguir alimento y trabajo, el cuarto era muy pequeño sólo tenía una cama, una mesa y un pequeño armario, así como un diminuto baño, suspiró, dentro del armario estaba un solo juego de sábanas, tendría que comprar una toalla y era una fortuna que incluyera entre su equipaje sus artículos de aseo personal, había un comedor en la planta baja del edificio, su casera le había dicho que ahí podría cocinar o por un cobro extra, tomar los alimentos que ahí se preparaban, pero de momento su presupuesto no alcanzaba para esos lujos, dejó sus cosas en el armario, arregló su cuarto y trazó el camino que seguiría para buscar trabajo, rápidamente fue contratado en una cafetería medio tiempo por la mañana y al menos se le permitía tomar café gratis, así que desayunaría en la cafetería, por la tarde encontró trabajo descargando los barcos cargueros que llegaban al puerto, no era lo mejor pero al menos se mantendría en forma sin necesidad de ir a algún gimnasio, además ese trabajo le permitía ganar más que en la cafetería y quedaba cerca de donde vivía así que podría regresar temprano a descansar.

La primera semana fue extenuante pero no regresaría, el primer mes fue realmente una prueba de fuego, pero el segundo mes ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, se encontraba orgulloso de sus primeros salarios ganados con el sudor de su frente, poco a poco pudo comprar un par de cosas para acondicionar mejor su cuarto, aunque nada ostentoso, le interesaba más ahorrar para poder pagar sus estudios aunque ya estaba seguro que por ese año no podría continuar estudiando, su casera se había tomado su papel de madre sustituta muy en serio, se preocupaba porque se alimentara diariamente regalándole una que otra comida, pero no permitiría que traspasara sus límites, por mucho que se hubiera encariñado con él, no era su hijo.

Al tercer mes ya tenía un poco de dinero guardado y agradeció ser tan previsor con el regreso de los estudiantes a clase el trabajo bajó, afortunadamente también los estudiantes que trabajaban con él dejaron sus puestos lo que le aseguraba por un tiempo más su posición en la cafetería, por el contrario el trabajo en el puerto se intensificó, tal parecía que los barcos con mercancía extranjera para las ventas de fin de año comenzaban a arribar a tal punto que afortunadamente tuvo que trabajar horas extra.

Cualquiera habría pensado que al verse libre como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad se habría entregado al despilfarro, los excesos y la diversión al por mayor, pero no él, él estaba consciente que lo que su padre quería era que el regresara como el hijo pródigo, pero para desgracia de su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo con la autoestima de su hijo y lo que él esperaba era regresar con la frente en alto para entregarle sus logros y triunfos, para decirle "Te comprendo, pero ves que yo también tenía razón", pero su sueño aún parecía tan lejano.

Los hombres con quienes trabajaba parecían no haberse dado cuenta todavía pero hacía una semana que un hombre los vigilaba, parecía que quería disimular vistiéndose diferente, su error era que siempre seguía la misma rutina que él había descubierto al tercer día, llegaba una hora después que su turno comenzara, se tomaba un café en la máquina expendedor de unas oficinas de turismo, le tomaba alrededor de media hora terminárselo sentado en una de las jardineras mientras "leía" un periódico no resultaría sospechoso sino por el pequeño detalle que llevaba 3 días con el mismo periódico y aunándole un poco de torpeza que en ese momento se encontraba boca abajo, tiraba el vaso desechable en el bote de basura cercano a una pequeña fonda y pedía cualquier alimento con tal de sentarse en la primera mesa de la terraza con unos binoculares, de acuerdo se ocultaba tras una jardinera y quizás los cargueros estuvieran ya acostumbrados al reflejo del agua o estuvieran inmersos en su trabajo, pero él aún buscaba el origen de todos esos destellos y por un momento sintió que su padre había contratado a un investigador privado, por eso lo estudió un par de días y fue justamente un viernes que se decidió a hablar con ese hombre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en efecto era un detective pero no lo seguía a él, eso lo tranquilizó un poco pero viendo una oportunidad para ganar dinero extra le propuso al detective proporcionarle información para su investigación por una módica cantidad, al principio el detective se mostró renuente a aceptar pero transcurrida una semana aceptó el trato, en un principio sólo fueron datos de los horarios de las embarcaciones, la hora exacta de arribo de uno que otro barco en particular, dos o tres bodegas a las que tenía prohibido el acceso, nada que pudiera traerle problemas al joven, pero al mismo tiempo eso despertó la curiosidad del chico quien se dio a la tarea de investigar un poco más y no le fue difícil deducir de lo que se trataba esta investigación, era un pequeño embarque de droga, pero los trabajadores no lo sabían, mejor para ellos pero a él no le pareció correcto el quedarse con esa información así que elaboró un detallado informe anónimo que le entregó al detective quien sólo pudo ponerse nervioso al recibir la detallada información con nombres y sospechas del contenido de ciertos embarques en su mayoría eran los componentes base para la elaboración de droga que se embarcaban por separado a diferentes laboratorios que según había escuchado pertenecían a la misma matriz, sospechoso pero no era prueba de nada para poder inculpar a nadie, pero Lantis estaba seguro que escarbando un poco más podría sacar más información pero eso ya era algo peligroso si llegaba a ser descubierto, así que habló con la verdad, él quería ayudar pero a cambio solicitaba una alza en su "salario" y la protección de la policía en dado caso, por asombroso que pareciera la adrenalina que le despertó esa investigación lo hizo pensar en estudiar una carrear para volverse detective, pero tal vez más adelante, o eso era lo que pensaba, dos días después un joven llamado Clef lo buscaba en su casa, lo que le hizo saber que su información personal estaba demasiado al descubierto y se lo comentó a Clef una vez supo su identidad, las intensiones de Clef eran de disuadirlo de seguir ayudando al detective en su investigación, pero Lantis le hizo saber que tal vez el estudiaría para ser detective en cuanto juntara el dinero suficiente, Clef suspiró al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Lantis, él seguiría con o sin su ayuda así que lo mejor era proteger al inconsciente jovencito.

- Si realmente quieres ser detective y ayudarnos yo te puedo entrenar – dijo Clef y Lantis lo miró seriamente.

- No tengo suficiente dinero.

- Lo tomarás como tu pago.

- Es en serio?

- No ofrezco mis servicios de maestro a cualquiera.

- Qué debo hacer?

- No podemos arriesgarnos de más, buscaré un territorio neutral y te daré un par de libros que utilice para que te familiarices con ciertos términos, pero tu mayor lección será la que tengas cuanto estés buscando información, otra cosa más, no sólo te entrenaré para que seas detective, te haré uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos.

Lantis sonrió y asintió aceptando el reto, el terreno neutral fue una casa que Presea rentaba para tener un ingreso extra un par de meses después seguía con su rutina, había dejado el trabajo en la cafetería pero había conseguido un puesto dentro de la administración del puerto, y tenía acceso a dos que tres expedientes, fue ahí donde conoció a uno de los hombres de Gaspar, quien al parecer le vio un gran futuro en el negocio turbio así que poco a poco fue poniéndolo a prueba para confiar en su fidelidad, Lantis trataba de mostrarse astuto pero no había detalle que no comentara con Clef, él le orientaba y lo ponía sobre alerta, pero nunca lo previno para la presencia de Gaspar, tampoco él esperaba verlo en alguna ocasión, la presencia de ese hombre era impresionante, todos los trabajadores detenían sus labores para voltear a verle, notaba la fuerza a través de sus ojos y su porte, todos se sentían abrumados con su presencia, era demasiado, al parecer fue una visita inesperada, nadie contaba con ese encuentro, pero Lantis seguía trabajando como siempre, su padre tenía el mismo tipo de presencia por lo que no le llamó particularmente la atención, incluso cuando el subordinado de Gaspar lucía tan alterado, él se encargó de proporcionarle la información correcta por lo nervioso que estaba, algún negocio andaba fallando para mandar a alguno de los jefes, pensó, más nunca esperó que fuera la cabeza principal, eso explicaría la reacción de todos, pero prefirió pasar por invisible pero no esperaba que el estar tranquilo ante él le fuera a despertar la curiosidad a Gaspar, más que curiosidad fue interés, y lo descubrió al sentir esa mirada retadora sobre él, sabía que no debía voltear pero fue tanta la insistencia que no soportó el reto y volteó sosteniéndole la mirada, esa burlona sonrisa le confirmó sus sospechas y supo que había cometido un grave error cuando Gaspar dejó el informe sobre la mesa para acercarse a él sin romper el contacto visual.

- Cómo te llamas muchacho?

- Lantis – Respondió secamente.

Gaspar volvió a sonreír y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del azabache dándole dos palmadas como si estuviera dando su aprobación.

- Bien hecho Lantis – su mirada se transformó en una de extrañeza, levantó un poco una de sus cejas – es bueno saber que hay alguien eficiente en este lugar.

Suspiró internamente por un segundo se sintió descubierto, pero no fue así.

- Te gustaría trabajar para mi Lantis – esas palabras lo sorprendieron aún más, era una oportunidad de oro y no quería desaprovecharla pero…

- Trabajar para usted?

- Veo en ti un gran potencial, me han comentado que vives solo y que prácticamente llevas la administración de este lugar.

- Soy auxiliar, no hago nada espectacular.

- Pondré a alguien para que te enseñe, quiero a alguien con tus ojos bajo mi mando, no dejaré ir unos ojos como los tuyos – volvió a mirarlo – te pagaré muy bien, mejor de lo que puedas ganar en este lugar… qué dices, aceptas?

- Es una propuesta interesante, me enseñará a ser un administrador – dijo con una sonrisa igual de burlona.

- Eso podría sacarte de este pequeño nido de ratas.

- Y por que desearía salir de tan agradable lugar? – la sonrisa de Gaspar aumentó.

- Cuando estés listo puedes ir a visitarme – dijo entregándole una tarjeta, tomó el folder que le tendió su subordinado y se marcó – estaré esperándote.

Cuando Clef le explicó la importancia de ese hombre en la investigación no dudó en aceptar aunque no de inmediato, debían prepararlo primero, en primer lugar estaría desprotegido en su primera visita no podían arriesgarse a que le descubrieran algún artefacto si llegaban a registrarlo como sucedió y por otro lado era bueno para él dejar esperar a Gaspar unos días, para no lucir sospechoso además eso le haría ver que estaba a su mando pero no en cualquier momento, no sería bueno estar tan accesible para un hombre de semejantes características, aunque sabía que al entrar en la boca del lobo estaría en constante peligro y que necesitaría toda la sangre fría que pudiera tener, el primer encuentro fue mejor de lo esperado, Gaspar en efecto sólo lo quería como su nuevo administrador aunque nunca dejó de tener sus ojos sobre él, estaba a prueba constante, siempre en el ojo del huracán, siempre con los nervios de punta y todos los sentidos alerta, se sentía en constante peligro dentro de esa oficina, la primera vez que Gaspar lo invitó a comer apenas y probó bocado, sólo lo que le pareció menos sospechoso.

- No pienso envenenarte – le dijo en la segunda oportunidad y se sintió un estúpido al haber sido tan obvio, más aún porque no le había dado motivos para que intentara matarlo.

- No confío en usted – dijo sin dejar de admirar su plato – que razón tendría para enseñarme a ser su administrador.

- Ya te lo he dicho, son tus ojos – Lantis afiló la mirada. – Los hombres llegamos a una edad en la que deseamos trascender, pasar nuestros conocimientos para que no sean olvidados, ahí es donde en parte participan los hijos, muchacho, se supondría que por ser sangre y carne de una persona heredan una ciertas características y rasgos que los haga continuar con las empresas que los padres comenzaron, pero esa es una de las más grandes mentiras, pero como comprobarlo si nunca he tenido hijos, aunque mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera un gran deportista, como él lo fue en su tiempo, jhm pobre creo que lo decepcioné, por mi parte lo que deseo es una persona a quien adiestrar a mi gusto, pero ninguno de mis subordinados tiene lo que yo necesito y por el contrario tu pareces ser un diamante en bruto, eres como un brioso corcel que sería una lástima que la vida se encargara de aleccionar.

- Quieres que sea cómo tu hijo?

- Eres el único que entendería mi forma de pensar, pero no diría que serías mi hijo, hay una enorme diferencia, pero tal vez si te lo propones pueda llegar a considerarte como tal, qué dices?

- No deseo ser su hijo, yo ya tengo un padre.

- Pero no estás con él - Gaspar volvió a sonreír, claro que no esperaba que aceptara su propuesta abiertamente, pero tampoco lo rechazó completamente. – Te enseñaré a jugar ajedrez – sonrió y Lantis lo miró nuevamente un poco extrañado después del silencio en el que lo había dejado. – debes ser astuto para jugarlo y hay muchas formas de jugar ajedrez – sonrió y ese tema murió de momento.

Lantis regresó a lo que se convirtió en su entrenamiento para volverse tanto agente como mafioso, no dejó su departamento y por ese tiempo se volvió novio de Alcione y en un principio fue divertido ambos pasaban cierto tiempo juntos, Alcione estaba con él durante las prácticas de tiro que le enseñaba Clef, también conoció a Satoru y al resto del personal, debían conocerlo para futuros encuentros, Alcione se mostraba comprensiva al principio, sólo que nunca pudo controlar sus celos, al estar junto a Gaspar este quería mostrarle todo su mundo de perdición, entre ellas estaban las mujeres, quería volverlo un hombre completo y según la opinión de Gaspar esto incluía una gran experiencia en el ámbito sexual, ese siempre fue un tema delicado, Alcione ardía en celos aunque Lantis le pedía que confiara en él, tal vez todo se debía a que él se rehusaba a tocarla so excusa de no faltarle al respeto, por algún tiempo soportó la situación pero fue demasiado para ella, Lantis había puesto ciertos límites con Gaspar después de un tiempo razonable, pero Alcione ya no pudo confiar en él, no le molestaban sus llamadas cuando estaba sólo o con Clef, pero cuando estaba con Gaspar o cualquier otro era peligroso, por lo general dejaba el teléfono en modo de silencio hasta que colgaba o ignoraba la llamada, lo que resultaba contraproducente pues sabía que un largo discurso de reclamos lo estaría esperando, habló con ella muchas veces, le explicó la situación y le juró serle fiel un millón de veces, trataba de hacerla entender que su actitud los ponía en un grave peligro, no sólo a ellos dos, sino a la misión y al resto de los implicados, pero parecía que hacía oídos sordos a sus advertencias, así, que por el bien de todos y su propia tranquilidad, le dio fin a esa relación, enfocándose solamente en Gaspar y la recolección de datos, y así duró mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Hikaru a su vida, habían organizado el cierre de una transacción de marihuana, nada sorprendente para ese tiempo, se había conseguido legalmente aunque la venta sería la parte turbia del asunto, lo asombroso fue que alguien había dado la alerta y él no estaba enterado de eso, los tomó a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando tras un primer disparo se desató un zafarrancho entre ambos bandos y los Brancaleone le habían dejado en claro que "cada quien se rascaba con sus propias uñas" y tuvo que huir recibiendo varios impactos o eso creyó, al parecer fueron menos de los que en realidad impactaron en él, pero estaba herido, y debía ocultarse, no temía a la policía, sino a la mafia con la que negociaban, pues sabía que tomarían represalias y aprovecharían el fuego cruzado para desaparecer a dos que tres ampones contrarios, "peones sacrificables" como solía llamarlos Gaspar, fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y descubrió un edificio que le sería de fácil acceso, sólo subió por las escaleras de servicio y eligió una ventana al azar, sólo necesitaba un refugio por un par de horas, en lo que las calles se despejaban para poder regresar a su, por cierto ahora nuevo departamento con todos los lujos que alguien de su nueva posición debía tener, para entonces ya todo el mundo susurraba a sus espaldas que él era hijo de Gaspar, pues era al que siempre mantenía bajo su protección y a quien mantenía con una cierta condición de intocable, pero entrar en aquella ventana le había cambiado la vida en un giro de 180º, y con el tiempo, lo que fue en principio, atracción y curiosidad se volvió un inconfundible sentimiento de amor que nació lento y siguió creciendo al punto de doler sobre todo en su actual situación.

_Yo No Sé Que Sucedió  
Nunca Supe La Verdad  
La Razón De Tus Motivos_

_Si En El Juego Del Amor  
Ahora Soy El Perdedor  
Debo Salir Adelante…._

- Los he ayudado hasta donde he podido - dijo Paloma, levantando el rostro viendo el cielo a través de la ventana.

_Pero Me Voy  
Me Marcho Porque Fue Tu Decisión  
Te Amare, Lo Haré Si Es Necesario Por Los Dos  
Que Aquí En Mi Corazón  
No Te Voy A Olvidar…  
_

_Pues De Ahora En Adelante  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar…_

El cielo se había nublado de pronto, no parecía que fuera a llover, sin embargo, el sol se había ocultado.

- Lamento mucho que las cicatrices fueran tan profundas.

_Debes Confundida Estar  
Terminar, Por Terminar  
Pero Yo Te Lo Respeto Oh…_

_Y Lo Que Me Pidas Tu,  
Si Eso Te Hace Mas Feliz  
Para Mi Es Algo Sagrado...  
_

- Realmente me hubiera gustado haber sido de más ayuda.

_Pero Me Voy  
Me Marcho Porque Fue Tu Decisión  
Te Amare, _

_Lo Haré Si Es Necesario Por Los Dos  
Que Aquí En Mi Corazón  
No Te Voy A Olvidar…_

Pues De Ahora En Adelante  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar…  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar

- Águila – suspiró. – tú y yo nos debemos una larga plática.

**Notas de autora. **

Alguien sugirió que contara la historia de Lantis, no tenía pensado ponerla, pero bueno, mal, mal, mal no me quedó, y me preocupaba tener poco material para el final, pero bueno, creo que es más porque no quiero terminar esta historia, pero ya ha tardado suficiente, ya su tiempo de vida está limitado, ya, no sé para cuando pero tiene su tiempo contado, canción, "Intocable" Aleks syntek.

Hikaru Shidou.

8 julio 2010


	53. Chapter 53

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 53

Las chicas habían llegado antes al lugar, el bar estaba sólo, y había un pequeño estrado que hacía las funciones de escenario, con un pequeño perchero con diferentes tipos de accesorios, como sombreros, bufandas, estolas, y demás objetos curiosos y utilizables para ambientar las canciones pasando un agradable momento cantando, por esa ocasión Zaz no las había acompañado ya que Águila lo necesitaba para comenzar a trazar las rutas y planes que seguirían durante la misión.

- Vaya, cuanta tranquilidad – dijo Wind al sentarse en la única mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellas esa noche.

- Bueno al menos tenemos meseros – dijo Ceres – aunque no dudaría que fueran los de seguridad.

- No pude hacer mucho, al menos desactivaron las cámaras, y micrófonos.

- Eso quiere decir, casi completa libertad – sonrió Ceres al pensar en un momento sin presiones.

- Es la idea.

- Perfecto, será la terapia de relajación.

- Aprovéchenla, es un pequeño regalo de mi parte – sonrió Ray y se dirigió hacia el escenario – que les parece sí, calentamos las gargantas – dijo feliz la pelirroja, y a sus amigas aunque les alegró sabían que era una falsa alegría, la chica comenzó a buscar en el tablero eléctrico la canción de su elección – bueno comenzaremos con esta canción.

Buscando unas horas tranquilas

me encierro en mi cuarto

me atrapa la melancolía

y en cada rincón, ecos de tu voz

y un fantasma loco me jura tu amor

y en el corto espacio de mi cama al armario

una estela de estrellas dejaste por huellas

y también tu aroma, que no se evapora

ay como me ahoga, ay como me ahoga

Teniendo estas horas tranquilas

una demente angustia asesina mi vida

y estallo en terror presa de dolor

y un gemido sordo no encuentra control

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

Volveré a buscarte algún día

Así son mis horas tranquilas

El infierno, no sabe, lo que es el tormento

mi tiempo real, es algo demencial

soy peor que un hambriento, sin dientes, sin sueños

fuiste como el fuego en el invierno

fuiste como el hielo en el infierno

y este amor tan grande, fue sólo un regalo

a la locura, a mi locura

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

volveré a buscarte algún día

Tras escuchar la canción sus amigas permanecieron en silencio, sería real ese mensaje, o… o realmente sólo estaba cantando una canción, Hikaru se mostraba tan tranquila que no sabían cómo interpretarlo.

- Quien quiere ser la siguiente valiente. – volvió a sonreír y sus amigas ya no supieron si realmente era una sonrisa falsa o real.

- Yo canto – dijo Fuu, tomando el micrófono y seleccionando una canción, y una melodía muy tranquila comenzó a entonarse.

_Tiene la expresión de una flor._

_La voz de un pájaro_

_Y el aura como luna llena de un mes de abril_

_Tienen sus palabras calor y frío de invierno,_

_Su piel es dura como el árbol que azota el viento_

_Y tiene_

_El corazón de poeta,_

_De niño grande, de hombre-niño._

_Capaz de amar con delirio,_

_Capaz de hundirse en la tristeza._

_Pues tiene_

_El corazón de poeta_

_De vagabundo de mendigo_

_Y así lo he conocido_

_Y así me gusta a mí que sea_

_Que tenga_

_El corazón de poeta_

_Tiene la arrogancia del sol,_

_Mirada cándida_

_Su piel de nieve se hace fuego cerca de mí_

_Es amigo y amante fiel_

_De las estrellas_

_Camina junto a mí soñando con cosas bellas._

_Pues tiene_

_El corazón de poeta._

- Vaya alguna dedicatoria especial para esas canciones? – preguntó Umi con una sonrisa. – o solamente estamos cantando al azar. – ambas compañeras sonrieron. – de acuerdo, mi turno.

**In the day (****En el día)****  
In the night (****En la noche)****  
Say it all (****Dilo todo)****  
Say it right (Di lo correcto)  
You either got it (lo conseguiste)  
Or you don't**** (o no)**

**You either stand or you fall (Te mantienes o caes)  
When your will is broken (Cuando tu voluntad se rompe)  
When it slips from your hand (****Cuando se desliza de tu mano)****  
When there's no time for joking (****Cuando no hay tiempo para bromas)****  
There's a hole in the plan (****Hay un hueco en el plan)**

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me (Oh, no quieres decirme nada)  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me (No, no quieres decirme nada)  
Do you got what it takes to set me free (****Tienes lo que se necesita para liberarme)****  
Oh you could mean everything to me (****Oh, podrías significar todo para mí)******

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault (No puedo decir que no esté perdida y en la culpa)  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark (**No puedo decir que no amo la luz y la oscuridad****)  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive (No puedo decir que no sé que estoy viva)  
And all of what I feel I could show (Y todo lo que siento te lo podría mostrar)  
You tonite you tonite (esta noche, esta noche)**

From my hands I could give you (**De mis manos podría darte)****  
Something that I made (****Algo que hice)****  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid (****De mi boca te cantaré que puse un nuevo cimiento)****  
From my body I could show you a place God knows (****De mi cuerpo te mostraré un lugar que conoce Dios)****  
You should know the space is holy (Debes saber que el espacio es sagrado)  
Do you really want to go?(****¿De verdad quieres ir?) **_  
_

Sí cuando sus amigas terminaron ella había permanecido confundida, la expresión de sus amigas era digna de una fotografía.

- Qué? – dijo Ceres y ambas chicas se voltearon a ver tratando de responderse la misma pregunta, para ese momento un mesero ya les había llevado una copa de Martini a cada una. – bueno, bueno, que les parece si cantamos una canción entre las tres – sonrió la chica y sus amigas se levantaron para tomar un micrófono cada una, esperando a que la canción comenzara.

_Hay mi bien,_

_que no haría yo por ti_

_Por tenerte un segundo,_

_alejados del mundo y_

_Cerquita de mi_

**Hay mi bien,**

**como el río magdalena**

**Que se funde en la arena del mar**

**Quiero fundirme yo en ti**

Hay amores

que se vuelven resistentes a los daños

como el vino que mejora con los años

Así crece lo que siento yo por ti

_**Hay amores**_

_**que se esperan al invierno y flores**_

_**Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen**_

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

Hay mi bien,

No te olvides del mar

Que en las noches me ha visto llorar

Tantos recuerdos de ti

_Hay mi bien_

_No te olvides del día_

_Que separó tu vida_

_de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir_

**Hay amores**

**que se vuelven resistentes a los daños**

**Como el vino que mejora con los años**

**Así crece lo que siento yo por ti**

_**Hay amores**_

_**Que parece que se acaban y florecen**_

_**Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen**_

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

_**Yo por ti,**_

_**Por ti,**_

_**Como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

El sonido de los aplausos las despertó, en el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban, Ascot, Innova, Paris y Clef.

Wind fue la primera en bajar acercándose a Paris quien corrió un poco para acortar la distancia y ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente definitivamente como un par de novios enamorados, Ceres se acercó tranquilamente saludando al resto de los chicos seguida por Ray, se sentaron a tomar un par de bebidas en lo que platicaban de nada en particular, Paris no soltaba la mano de su novia y siendo disimulados Clef y Ceres se lanzaban disimuladas miradas.

- Bueno creo que es tiempo de regresar al Karaoke – sugirió Ray mientras tomaba su segundo Martini de la noche, fue entonces que sus amigas supieron que definitivamente su objetivo no era salir por su propio pie del establecimiento, y aunque no lo aprobaban, si sentía que debía desahogarse no la limitarían. – algún voluntario – pasaron sólo unos segundos, y Paris tomó la iniciativa.

- Yo cantaré.

- Genial – saltó alegremente Ray, tanto que todos se quedaron parpadeando un par de segundos tratando de saber si realmente habían visto lo que creyeron.

- Je, je, je, aquí hay una canción de nosotros, así que creo que la seleccionaré. – dijo Paris sacando la lengua al seleccionar la canción.

- Eso no se vale es trampa – se burló un poco Ray, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que la canción estaba comenzando en ese momento y los demás solo sonrieron ante el gesto de la pelirroja.

Mucho más que un pensamiento es una obsesión

Y es que siempre que duermo estoy soñando con su voz

Que me está esperando y cuando aparece es para decirme lo

Que la otra noche tanto me extraño

Y cuando vuelvo a despertar me tira el mismo mareo

que a veces logro controlar y otras no puedo

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás

Más te veo y menos creo que haya otra tentación

que se mueva al mismo tiempo con mi respiración

Que siga queriendo, deseando

que haga de ella una nueva religión

Cada noche una sola oración

Y cuando vuelvo a despertar me tira el mismo mareo

que a veces logro controlar y otras no puedo

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás.

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás.

- Creo que esa canción tiene dedicatoria y no precisamente romántica – el color escarlata que adquirió el rostro de Wind no dejó error a duda de que si no era ese el mensaje así había sido captado por todos los del grupo.

- Quien sigue, que tal tu Clef – sonrió Ray llevando ya su trago por la mitad.

- Crees que sea bueno dejarla tomar tan rápido – le susurró Clef a Wind quien era la que se encontraba junto a él.

- No podremos detenerla por hoy, sólo espero que no se pase de copas.

- De acuerdo, ustedes son sus amigas. – diciendo esto se levantó tomando el micrófono y seleccionando una canción con una sonrisa.

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

belleza y virtud en una

tu soltura al perdonar

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tú no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo

Mas que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo

Más que a tu pureza adornada de robles

más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores

más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas

más aun que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Ceres desvió la vista pero sonrió tratando de que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta, y mientras Fuu discutían con respecto a que ya era el tercer trago que Ray pedía y discutían por ver quién sería el próximo en cantar, Ceres se levantó tranquilamente.

- Voy al sanitario – dijo para que la escucharan, Wind se molestaba un poco porque Paris también estaba por pedir su segunda copa de vino cosa que no le pareció del todo correcto a su novia y por su parte Ray ya comenzaba a tomarse su tercer trago de la noche ante la atónica mirada de Innova quien apenas y había probado su bebida como otros más de la mesa.

- Porque no subes a cantar tú – sonrió Ray mirando al chico de ojos amatista quien se sonrojó un poco y hacía reír a la pelirroja al igual que Ascot, ninguno pareció percatarse de la repentina desaparición de Clef.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron por la espalda y tan pronto como volteó unos labios le dieron la bienvenida.

- Te he extrañado – dijo Clef entre los labios de su esposa.

- Yo más – respondió apenas sin despegar sus labios.

Umi se encontraba abrazando a Clef por el cuello sin siquiera pensarlo sus labios se habían unido en un beso que pasó lentamente y que disfrutaban por completo, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo, simplemente sus labios parecían no querer separarse, habían encontrado una pequeña defensa baja y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de esos pequeños pero significativos momentos.

- Vamos a entrar a la mansión, la noche después del concierto – susurró Umi.

- Debes tener cuidado – beso – no quiero que te lastimen.

- Si no hay ningún imprevisto, puede que ni siquiera tenga que entrar en acción, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Hikaru, es su venganza, tengo miedo por ella.

- Está decidida no creo que puedan detenerla, es una lástima pero creo que la venganza la ha consumido por completo.

- Estoy preocupada por ella, no sé qué pasará si logra completar su objetivo, extraño tanto a la antigua Hikaru, es triste verla de esa forma, y más aún saber que no puedo hacer nada por ella. – Clef la abrazó contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogara, con lo que no contaban era con que en ese momento Ascot apareciera en el lugar, Umi volteó a verlo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Ascot – La chica se separó un poco de Clef, mientras el chico permanecía viéndolos a los dos - Espera Ascot – Umi se acercó al chico y lo tomó de la mano. – Debes guardar silencio, nadie sabe de la relación que tenemos Clef y yo. – dijo la chica con algo de preocupación y seriedad en el tono que empleó al dirigirse al pelicastaño.

- Relación?... qué son? novios? – dijo un poco molesto, Umi volteó a ver de reojo a Clef, y este asintió, lamentó tener que romperle el corazón a Ascot pero lo más honesto que podía hacer por el bien de los tres era decir la verdad, pero fue Clef quien habló por ambos.

- Estamos casados – dijo Clef mirando a Ascot quien lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con sumo rencor.

- Clef y yo, nos casamos en las vegas, pero nadie debe saberlo Ascot, entiendes – el chico de ojos verdes los miró impactado, su rostro fue sumamente claro al momento de leerlo, primero asombro, luego rencor, y tras apretar los puños, desvió la vista con melancolía.

- No diré nada. – dijo para alejarse, Umi miró a Clef y este le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- Me siento una mala persona. – dijo la peliazul y Clef la abrazó.

- Era cuestión de tiempo, también lo es para que el resto se entere, esperemos que no sea antes de la misión.

- Me siento una muy mala persona, siento que estoy jugando con todo mundo.

- Lo estamos, pero esto es inevitable en este momento, te propongo que para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas hagamos reanudación de votos matrimoniales y entonces invitaremos a los que todavía estén con nosotros – dijo sonriéndole y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la besó en los labios – hay cosas más importantes ahora, un paso a la vez mi amor.

- Sí. – justo en ese momento la voz de Hikaru les llegó a los oídos, ya se le escuchaba un poco distorsionada pero al parecer no tanto.

Soledad, la única que viene

Cuando todos se van

La única con la que puedo llorar

Que no me hace ni un reproche

Deja que me desahogue

Soledad, se que por un tiempo

Me aleje de ti

Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz

Y ahora estoy aquí llorando

Por haberlo amado tanto

Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres

Y arrebátalo de entre la gente

Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto

Y súbelo, bájalo, amalo, y si él quiere despedázalo

Y hazlo que el sienta esto, que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que el sienta lo que siento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro

Y que el sepa que lo adoro

¡Soledad!

- Algo me dice que la fiesta va a terminar pronto, Hikaru no se escucha del todo bien.

- Es mejor que regreses yo te sigo después.

- Sí – dijo Umi y se despidió con un beso de su esposo – te veré pronto.

Soledad, vestida de noche

O de claridad me dices al oído

Que él no volverá no me das ningún consuelo

Pero hablas con la verdad

Si… amalo como a ninguno

Que no quiera saber más del mundo

Que no reconozca familia

Que no conciba sin ti la vida

Que por un beso el aguante desprecios

Y que sueñe envuelto en desvelo

Que sea su alegría tus migajas

De rodillas llorando te de gracias

Entonces… solo entonces

Que sepa que lo sepa

Que es por mí que te tiene

Que es por mí que te siente

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que el sienta lo que siento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro

Y que el sepa que lo adoro

¡Soledad! ¡Soledad!... soledad

Pese a la canción Hikaru bajó del escenario sonriendo.

- Quien sigue? – dijo feliz de la vida mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

- Yo – dijo Ascot, justo en el momento en que Umi reaparecía y sin poder evitarlo volteó a verla aún podía notarse el enojo inyectando sus ojos pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que la canción comenzara.

Tú, Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,

tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,

tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,

si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

que hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,

sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,

el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí

las cosas no suceden porque si,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

- Me odia – Umi movió los labios sin hablar mirando a Clef quien había llegado y se había sentado justo frente a la chica mientras el resto estaban entretenidos en otras cosas, y este negó levemente y con ambas manos hizo una señal formando una T "Tiempo" era su respuesta y la peliazul suspiró confiando en su esposo.

- NEXT! – gritó Hikaru para después reír, sus amigas voltearon a verla con una gota en la cabeza.

- Ehm… Ray no crees que es mejor de que dejes de tomar.

- Para nada Wind, este Martini está sensacional, y es de sabor manzana, no me iré de aquí sin probar todos los sabores. – Sus amigas suspiraron mirando a los chicos quienes sólo las miraron comprensivamente a excepción de Paris quien sonreía igual de feliz que Hikaru mientras que Fuu lo miraba tratando de pedir paciencia al cielo. – Pero ustedes ni siquiera han probado sus bebidas chicas.

- No estoy de humor para tomar – dijo Wind volteando a ver a Paris quien le sonrió con algo de timidez como pidiendo perdón.

- Prefiero mantenerme consciente por si a Wind se le ocurre salir a matar a alguien – se burló al voltear a ver a Paris – o aunque sea para poder darle indicaciones al taxi para que nos lleve sanas y salvas al hotel – dijo volteando a ver a Ray.

- Vaya que aburrida.

- Yo canto la siguiente canción – sonrió Clef pero cuando Paris vio que canción había seleccionado se levantó y subió al estrado.

- Yo te acompañaré en esta canción – dijo feliz de la vida, mientras unas muy preocupadas chicas observaban como Ray seguía pidiendo copa tras copa como si fuera agua natural, realmente cumpliría su amenaza de probar todos los sabores.

Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar,

Cuando hay un vacío que no puedas llenar.

Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar, lo que te hizo sufrir.

No vas a caer, mientras que estés junto a mí

Si siente frío tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar.

"yo te voy a amar"

Yo siempre te he amado,

y amor yo estaré por siempre a tu lado,

nunca me alejaré

prometo mi amor te juro ante Dios nunca te voy a faltar

tu corazón no volverá a llorar.

Si siente un frío tu corazón,

seré tu abrigo tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

"yo te voy a amar"

Sigo muriendo por ti,

yo te quiero así,

sin tu amor en mi vida,

mi vida no se como podré yo vivir.

Si siente un frío, tu corazón,

seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

Si cada día lo viviré, te inventaré,

si te canto como te voy a querer,

hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar.

Ambas chicas sonrieron al escuchar la canción y cuando Ray comenzó a aplaudir con una desbordante alegría sus amigas voltearon a verla.

- Ray, deberías dejar de tomar tanto. – dijo Wind.

- Opino lo mismo. – agregó Ceres volteando a ver a sus amigas.

- Ceres, Wind, vamos no estoy tan mal – dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente – es más se los voy a demostrar, voy a cantar otra canción – dijo en un tono suficientemente alcoholizado, mientras se dirigía al escenario nuevamente y seleccionaba una nueva canción, una ranchera.

Tú, quisiste estar allá

dijiste que quizá, ese era tu destino

después que todo te fallo, hoy quieres regresar

y ser feliz conmigo

Pero tú, no piensas que mi amor

por siempre te olvido, y exiges mi cariño

de veras lo siento no podré

volverme a enamorar

de ti ya no es lo mismo

Sólo espero que entiendas que un amor

se debe de cuidar y no jugar con nadie

porque yo te daba mi querer y aun sin merecer

no te dolió dejarme

Ahora vuelves, buscando mi calor

diciendo que jamás lograste olvidarme

pero yo te aclaro de una vez

lo debes de entender

es demasiado tarde

Las chicas se dieron cuenta del esfuerzo de voz que estaba haciendo su amiga, quien por su parte parecía no importarle mucho.

Yo no te guardo rencor

pero tampoco amor, de ti ya nada queda

no niego fue mucho mi dolor

pero eso ya paso

mejor ya nunca vuelvas

Solo espero que entiendas que un amor

se debe de cuidar y no jugar con nadie

porque yo te daba mi querer y aun sin merecer

no te dolió dejarme

Ahora vuelves, buscando mi calor

diciendo que jamás lograste olvidarme

pero yo te aclaro de una vez

lo debes de entender

es demasiado tarde

La escena que terminó esa canción fue una que aunque sus amigas no esperaban tampoco les sorprendió, sobre el escenario su amiga se había quedado de pie mirando al infinito, mientras de sus ojos unas gruesas lágrimas se derramaban hasta sus mejillas.

Porque tú, quisiste estar… allá

La pelirroja se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió en llanto.

- La fiesta terminó – dijeron Ceres y Wind al mismo tiempo y los Cephirians entendieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Notas de autora. **

Uuuuhhhh pobre Umi eso debió dolerle, aunque más le dolió a Ascot y bueno que podemos decir de Hikaru, T^T ok, si soy mala lo admito.

Y hablando de martinis probé unos muy buenos en un restaurante uno era de coco, el que más me gustó fue uno que tenía una rodaja de pepino, había uno de mango pero muy tarde descubrí que lo que había al fondo no era una cereza T_T

Canciones. En orden de aparición "Horas Tranquilas", Gloria Trevy, "Corazón de Poeta" Jeanett, "Say it right (Loose)" Nelly Furtado, "Hay amores" de Shakira, "Déjame entrar" Moenia. "Te amo" Alexander Acha, "Soledad" Gloria Trevy, "mientes" camila, "Yo te voy a amar" N'sync, "Es demasiado Tarde" Ana Gabriel.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

**1 Agosto del 2010. **


	54. Chapter 54

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 54

Fuu abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a Geo entrar con Hikaru en brazos y Umi entró tras ellos, la pelirroja se encontraba profundamente dormida y sólo tuvieron que recostarla en la cama y aflojarle las ropas para que no le molestaran.

- Águila querrá saber que sucedió?

- Se emborrachó hasta perder el conocimiento – dijo Umi sentándose en la cama de su amiga pasando su mano por sobre la pierna de la chica que respiraba tranquilamente en su cama, la observaba con tristeza.

- Gracias Geo, nosotras nos haremos cargo de Hikaru – lo despidió Fuu.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo llámenme – dijo el hombre saliendo no sin antes darle una última mirada a la durmiente pelirroja.

- Sí – fue su única respuesta – Umi – susurró al voltear a ver a su amiga quien se había acostado en la cama y abrazaba a su compañera con suma ternura.

- Shhhh… tranquila – le susurro a la pelirroja al verla inquietarse de repente.

Fuu exhaló lentamente y se acercó a la cama recostándose al lado opuesto de Hikaru, ambas trataban de transmitirle su calor a la chica que parecía temblar de pronto tal vez de frío o quizás fuera porque algún recuerdo la asaltara entre sueños, ambas cerraron los ojos recordando lo que hacía pocas horas había sucedido.

Hikaru había roto en llanto después de terminar la canción.

- La fiesta terminó – dijo Umi mirando a los _Cephirians_, ellos se limitaron a asentir, pero de pronto Hikaru levantó el rostro con una seriedad que congeló a todos, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro cuando se paró frente a Clef quien se encontraba sentado.

- Paloma me dijo que Satoru te encargó cuidarme. – Todos permanecieron callados ante esas palabras – dónde estuviste cuando te necesité? – el chico bajó el rostro, avergonzado. – Pero que podía esperar de alguien que ni siquiera pudo proteger a la mujer que amaba – dijo con tal amargura y desprecio que todos a su alrededor quedaron de una sola pieza.

- Basta – dijo Umi al ver que Clef no se movió ante el comentario.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé yo hace mucho tiempo… – sonrió la pelirroja volteando a ver su amiga – eso mismo gritaron mi mente y cuerpo, pero nadie hizo nada… eso gritó mi alma cuando me la arrancaron del pecho… basta fue lo que gritó lo último que me quedaba de razón… pero eso no lo detuvo… - abrió los ojos completamente y observó hacia otro lado – No… nada de lo que hubiera podido decir lo hubiera detenido… - las lágrimas volvieron a caer por esas blancas mejillas y volteó nuevamente hacia Clef – donde estuviste en ese momento… Lantis se encontraba en la cama de Alcione, era imposible que pensara en mí… y tu Clef? – se acercó al chico y le levantó el rostro acariciándole la mejilla, él le respondió con una mirada triste - … pero te perdono, porque sé que tu también entiendes lo que es perder a alguien – se acercó al chico y abrazándolo se recostó contra su pecho y levantando el rostro le susurró al oído. – Gian Pierro… me violó – con esto lo abrazó por el cuello temblando y volvió a llorar pero en esta ocasión Clef la abrazó contra su cuerpo y dejó que la chica se desahogara, al mismo tiempo que trataba de transmitirle un poco de seguridad y apoyo, volteó a ver a Umi con tal tristeza que la ojiazul también derramó un par de lágrimas al ver a su amiga romper en llanto en brazos de su esposo.

Los otros chicos sólo desviaron la vista y fue Paris quien le susurró a su novia que se marcharían, ella le contestó que Clef se quedaría un poco más y Paris con una sonrisa de tristeza asintió, besando fugazmente a su novia se marchó junto con el resto de los chicos.

- Lo siento – le susurró Clef al oído y Hikaru se aferró más a su cuello, media hora después Hikaru se había quedado dormida, Fuu ya se había comunicado con Caldina y Geo estaba por llegar.

- Ceres – le dijo Clef – Ray está completamente destruida si sigue en pie es por su deseo de venganza, pero en cuanto logre terminarla… es probable que intente suicidarse – esas palabra salieron de sus labios justo cuando Geo entraba por la puerta y aunque había escuchado lo que Clef dijo no se dirigieron la palabra, se limitaron a intercambiar a Hikaru, Geo dio media vuelta cuando tuvo a la pelirroja en brazos, Fuu lo siguió inmediatamente, pero Umi se quedó atrás.

- Te vigilo – le dijo Clef y Umi sólo permaneció viéndolo.

- Hikaru… - Clef la abrazó y le susurró lo que la chica le había confesado, la chica le dio un fugaz beso y se separó, no deseaba que la viera llorar – sólo perdónala.

- Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón, sólo cuídala mucho sí.

- No necesitas decirlo –levantó la mano y le dio alcance a sus compañeros.

- Por qué? – susurró Hikaru abriendo los ojos, las lágrimas se habían secado y se sentía un poco más tranquila, Fuu la abrazaba y ella también abrió los ojos, no había pasado más de media hora cuando la chica había despertado nuevamente.

- Hikaru – Umi la abrazó.

- Perdónenme, arruiné la noche. – dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

- Claro que no, tendremos muchas noches de diversión y esta vez no tendrás que llorar nada. – sonrió Umi dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amiga.

- Se fue a Francia el día que pediría mi mano. – respondió Hikaru su corazón palpitaba deprisa y sus ojos comenzaban a perlarse de lágrimas.

Hikaru comenzó a temblar y detuvo el relato un segundo.

Recuerdo ese día – Hikaru continuó abrazada a Fuu – yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta, estaba tan feliz que no tomé precauciones, creí que sólo podían ser Lantis o quizás Satoru, nadie más iba a visitarme, corrí a la puerta y la abrí sin ninguna precaución, entonces aparecieron esos hombres. – El cuerpo de Hikaru se tranquilizó pero su voz sonaba fría y calculadora – un poco de sedante y fui una tonta presa fácil – Umi y Fuu sólo se miraban entre sí. – me tuvieron casi una semana como rehén aunque no sabía por qué… siempre me preguntaban acerca del paradero de Lantis y todo acerca de él, no sabían quién era yo en realidad, para ellos yo sólo era la novia de Lantis y un simple señuelo, poco antes de que terminara la semana traté de huir, porque tontamente creí que él vendría a salvarme en cuanto notara mi ausencia, pero no fue así, y mi escape se vio frustrado así que casi logro que me maten… y sólo un par de días después me vendaron los ojos y me subieron a un auto, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvo y entonces me sacaron y me dejaron en un deshuesadero, me quitaron la venda, era un lugar solitario lo recuerdo la lluvia me golpeaba el rostro, mi verdugo se paró frente a mí y yo comencé a llorar porque sabía que no vería un nuevo día, cuando me tiraron al suelo, sacó una pistola con silenciador de entre sus ropas, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y pude verle el rostro, jamás podría olvidarlo y me disparó a quemarropa un tiro directo al corazón que me arrancó el alma en un grito, pero la mordaza impidió que se escuchara, estaba herida, aturdida, maniatada y muy bien amordazada cuando se marcharon, me dolía el pecho como si me lo hubieran quemado con fuego, y no podía moverme, no podía gritar, y sólo escuchaba la lluvia y mi propio llanto mientras pensaba en Lantis hasta que me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre – Hikaru detuvo su relato un segundo. – No les gustará el final de esta historia, pero tienen derecho a escucharla, para que puedan elegir.

Umi y Fuu voltearon a verse.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, me topé por primera vez con el rostro de Águila, él me había rescatado, no sabía cómo me había encontrado pero le estaba muy agradecida por eso. Lo primero que hice cuando desperté completamente fue preguntar por Lantis, yo estaba en un hospital, sólo estuve un par de horas en él, Águila me sacó de ahí por riesgo a que alguien fuera por mí, me cuidó los días siguientes en su casa y se comunicó con mis hermanos para tranquilizarlos contándoles una historia falsa, buscando algún pretexto para que no supieran lo que había pasado en realidad, traté de buscar a Lantis pero no pude encontrarlo, así que me decidí a buscar a mis agresores tan pronto como pude ponerme de pie, pasaron un par de semanas, yo me comunicaba esporádicamente con Satoru, tratando de no preocuparlo demasiado, sabía cómo utilizar diferentes tipos de armas y me había ayudado mucho el Kendo para poder utilizar una espada, continuó pasando el tiempo y Lantis nunca se comunicó conmigo, finalmente di con los hombres de los cuales me vengaría, que puedo decir de esa etapa de mi vida, me volví tan cruel y sanguinaria que yo misma comencé a desconocerme, deseaba sangre, deseaba verlos sufrir en carne propia mi dolor, siempre trataba de comunicarme con Lantis y nunca lo logré, con cada muerte, le dejé un mensaje, lo necesitaba a mi lado, no quería convertirme en una asesina – se miró las manos – pero los maté y él nunca apareció, y la promesa de amor que creí que me había hecho comenzó a disiparse en mi mente, meses después supe que mi hermano iba a participar en la detención de Gaspar, y que Lantis lo acompañaría pero en esa ocasión tampoco pude localizarlo, aunque ya sabía que no quería verme.

Umi y Fuu se miraron mutuamente sorprendidas, Hikaru se mantenía abrazada a Fuu dócilmente.

Les tendieron una trampa, y lo que en apariencia sería una simple inspección de rutina, se convirtió en una tragedia, varias bombas fueron colocadas en el interior de la finca, con toda la intención de enterrar toda la evidencia, y según tengo entendido mi hermano entró pero Lantis permaneció fuera… - Hikaru cerró los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. -…Satoru murió ese día, en menos de 6 meses mi vida había cambiado como el día y la noche y Lantis no estuvo presente, durante el funeral alguien se encargó de traerme más información anónima acerca de Lantis y la chica con quien había estado en Francia, no me extrañó, era su ex novia, se llamaba Alcione, fue un duro golpe enterarme que estaban esperando un hijo… Ja, fue una maldita hasta el final, me mandó una hermosa prueba de embarazo positiva por correo, junto con una foto de ellos dos, así que si me quedaba alguna esperanza la borré, decidí borrarlo de mi vida así como él me había borrado de la suya en el momento más importante, ya no había más que yo pudiera hacer. – dijo mientras guardaba silencio. – desaparecí después del funeral y me fui con Águila muy lejos tratando de recuperarme, y persiguiendo a los que todavía me faltaban, no han sido sencillos… hasta que me pidió que fuera por ustedes.

Hikaru – Umi la miraba tiernamente y la abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña – por eso nunca hablaste de lo ocurrido… - comenzó a llorar.

No llores Umi – dijo Hikaru mirándola a los ojos. – mi relato aún no termina.

Cómo – dijeron las dos.

El hombre al que persigo es el más detestable de todos, sus movimientos siempre han sido calculados, todo tuvo siempre una razón de ser para él y su principal motivación era destrozar a Lantis por ser el preferido de Gaspar, no le gustaba la competencia, y no quería que Lantis heredara todo por lo que él había trabajado, así que tras saber que los Brancaleone habían cometido la estupidez de marcar mi cuerpo, ya nada lo detuvo, el castigo no sería menor… así que me administró un sedante muy ligero, que sólo adormeció mi cuerpo para que no pudiera luchar, pero no durmió mi conciencia así que estuve presente en todo momento cuando…

No Hikaru – le dijo Umi – sólo te vas a lastimar más con ese recuerdo.

Mientras más cerca está la fecha de nuestro encuentro, más sueño con todo Umi, es como una infinita película que se repite noche tras noche. – cerró los ojos apretando los dientes para no derramar más lágrimas. – es un constante recordatorio que me llena de dolor.

Deja de torturarte por favor, Hikaru.

No puedo, ahora que lo he perdido todo, lo único que me queda es… esto.

Aunque sea lo último que haga voy a ayudarte a acabar con ese mal nacido, pero por favor tienes que olvidarlo.

Así como tus padres murieron a manos de un asesino, yo misma morí a manos de otro y los muertos no reviven, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos.

Hikaru miró al rostro a Fuu.

Pero puedo evitar la muerte de otro inocente – dijo seriamente – Fuu, Umi, está es mi venganza no la suya.

No voy a dejarte sola, ya te lo había dicho Hikaru – dijo Umi.

Yo tampoco pienso dejarte, tú me ayudaste mucho cuando Kuu murió, así que yo no pienso dejarte sola.

Así es, tú ya nos has ayudado, y nosotras no vamos a dejarte hasta que esto termine.

Gracias chicas – sonrió Hikaru y el cansancio hizo presa de ella regresándola a los brazos de Morfeo y no supo más.

Águila terminó de explicarle su plan de acción a Zaz, quien sólo asintió antes de finalmente marcharse a descansar, sus próximos días estarían llenos de trabajo debía sincronizar la comunicación entre los agentes, las rutas y accesos de entrada y salida, así como disponer todos los equipos de rastreo, audio y video de ser necesarios; para él, esta misión era como todas las demás, el riesgo no era mayor, ni menor, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de esta en particular era que uno de los integrantes estaba emocionalmente implicado en la misión no era un secreto para nadie, como tampoco era un secreto que por muy sentimentales e inestables que estuvieran, todo eso quedaba de lado al momento de actuar, toda duda o problema debía ser dejado de lado no había margen para los errores, aún así no podía apartar esa punzada de angustia que le vaciaba el estómago, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido, no sabía porque justamente esa misión podía llegar a ser distinta de las anteriores, incluso cuando Ceres estuvo al borde de la muerte por el error de todos, cosas que no se volvería a repetir, aún en ese instante no sintió tanto "temor" era más una sensación de adrenalina en alerta pero ahora se sentía como un ratón caminando hacia las fauces de la serpiente conscientemente, pero eso no garantizaba el éxito o el fracaso de la misión, aunque esa perspectiva tampoco lo tranquilizaba, trató de buscar alguna explicación lógica a sus sentimientos pero no logró encontrar ni una que lo dejara medianamente satisfecho, así que resumió esa sensación en un mal presentimiento, algo fuera de sus posibilidades iba a pasar en esa misión así que cuando cerró los ojos para irse a dormirse prometió que revisaría cada uno de los equipos y materiales a su cargo personalmente para disminuir y prever cualquier fallo o imprevisto, se prometió pensar más allá de la misión para reducir el número de posibilidades con sus consecuentes "hubieras" que aparecerían con ello, qué más hacer? Eran los riesgos de lo desconocido, ahora debía descansar y rogar porque sus esfuerzos valieran la pena.

_Hoy la tarde está muy mal_

_no ha salido el sol_

_y me sobra mucho espacio_

_aquí en donde estoy_

Cerbero, el perro guardián de las puertas del infierno, ese era el apodo con el que lo habían bautizado, y había cumplido cabalmente con su tarea… hasta que esa criatura había aparecido, fue un extraño sentimiento el conocer a Hikaru, que fue lo diferente de las otras víctimas, que todas habían sido personas que le debían dinero a sus jefes, eran a quienes debían ajustarles cuentas, personas que habían entregado su alma al diablo y no habían sabido pagarle de vuelta, eso fue lo que hizo diferente ese trabajo de los otros, no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a… una casi niña… tal vez por eso se volvió un tierno y manso cachorrito para confortarla, así no fuera esa su misión asignada.

_son lugares que me duele_

_volver a visitar_

_los rodean los fantasmas de mi soledad_

Tal vez llegó también a odiar a Lantis, hasta que conoció las dos versiones de la historia, hasta que habló con él, hasta que lo vio desmoronarse cuando le contó todas las atrocidades que le habían hecho a su novia sólo para encontrarlo.

_No te has ido estás conmigo_

_en mi vives me persigues_

Y por eso también le dio asilo cuando un día bajo una torrencial lluvia descubrió la figura del chico en recientes fechas, como un zombi, como un ser sin esperanzas, con la mirada apagada y la vida en contra, y nuevamente tuvo ese mismo extraño sentimiento de cuando había conocido a la pelirroja… por Dios… que les habían hecho.

_No te has ido estás conmigo_

_lo quiera o no_

_En mi vives, me persigues,_

_lo quiera o no._

Lantis, qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó al verlo un poco más recuperado, con una toalla sobre sus cabellos mojados y un cambio de ropa seca, una simple camisa y un pantalón de una de sus piyamas.

_he cambiado de ciudad_

_pero no ha funcionado_

_veo que no existe un lugar_

_que no hayas tocado_

_''soy el sitio ideal de tus apariciones''.- _se susurró a sí mismo, poco antes de reír muy por lo bajo, su rostro estaba cubierto por la toalla casi por completo.

_Cada objeto, con tu voz repite invocaciones._

_No te has ido, estás conmigo_

_en mi vives me persigues_

_lo quiera o no_

- Lantis? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Ir por la cabeza del que me hizo todo esto – fue su respuesta y el hombre retrocedió, sabía que Lantis había perdido ya toda esperanza, era un guerrero perfecto puesto que ya no tenía nada que perder y al mismo tiempo estaba decidido a matar o morir.

- Por Gian Pierro. – dijo Cerbero muy seguro de sus palabras pero le sorprendieron mucho más las últimas palabras del muchacho.

- A él, también le ajustaré cuentas.

Fuu despertó entrada la madrugada, Hikaru descansaba abrazada a Umi quien le devolvía el abrazo de forma maternal y sonrió, seguramente la pelirroja no tendría pesadillas esa noche, así que estirándose un poco se levantó, era muy temprano así que no incomodaría a sus amigas, se puso en pie, y del pasillo le llegó la tonada de una canción muy bajo, seguramente alguna de las mucamas que hacía las habitaciones y limpiaba los pasillos tenía encendida la radio, "_cuando sientas, que nadie te ama, y que la vida te escupe la cara..." "Recuerda que me tienes a mí para luchar contra todos, para subir..." "Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..." _

Volteó a ver a sus amigas, como le encantaría que ambas escucharan esa canción, ese era el sentimiento que invadía su corazón en ese momento y estaba segura que las unía. "_Recuerda que detrás de las nubes hay un cielo claro cargado de luz; que siempre contarás conmigo que entre dos es más fácil cargar una cruz...""Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..."_

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras, sí, definitivamente ese era el sentimiento que compartía con sus amigas

"_Si un día maldices la hora en que naciste, o si tu amor se vuelve un imposible..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí para luchar contra todos, para reír..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..."_

"_Cuando temas a lo que te espera, cuando sientas que la muerte llega..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí para apoyarte en mi hombro, para subir..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí que iré junto a tí..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mi siempre a mí!"_

Una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar de escuchar la letra de aquella canción.

- Fuu, estás bien – dijo Umi mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

- Sólo escuchaba una canción, tal vez luego la busque para que la escuchen.

- Me parece perfecto, ocurre algo más. – La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a bañarme, se me ha quitado el sueño, pero no despiertes a Hikaru.

- Lo sé, ha estado durmiendo, eso me alegra, es la última vez que dejo que se emborrache.

- Sabes que sus despertares no son tan buenos como ella quisiera, pero es la última que le pasamos por alto.

- Sí, así es. – Umi bostezó pero volvió a recostarse. – toma tu tiempo nosotros no vamos a despertar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo – sonrió regresando a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Descansa – la chica entró al baño y comenzó a acicalarse, se lavó el rostro y los dientes, mientras pensaba en Paris, deseaba verlo ese día aunque fuera un rato, se había preocupado un poco de dejarlo ir en ese estado pero sus compañeros estaban con él, así que no tendría por que preocuparse de más, volteó hacia el bote de basura cuando un curioso brillo le llamó la atención, entre los papeles de baño encontró la caja lo que parecía una prueba de embarazo, al parecer todavía estaba dentro, y no es que fuera metiche pero la curiosidad terminó por ganarle, sacó la caja y observó la muestra. – Negativa. – se sorprendió al ver el resultado pero… volteó hacia la puerta… de quién era?

- Fuu – la voz de Umi la sorprendió, dejó nuevamente la caja en el bote que seguramente se llevarían dentro de un par de horas cuando arreglaran el cuarto borrando la evidencia, se sonrojó al pensar que su curiosidad había llegado demasiado lejos, cuando abrió la puerta el rostro de una preocupada Umi la recibió.

- Tienes que calmarte y tomar esto con calma – le dijo sorprendiéndola más – secuestraron a Paris. – esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, y le paralizó el corazón.

**Notas de autora. **

Muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas pero creo que este capítulo clarificó un 10% la situación, o tal vez las enredó más, y que me dicen del final, les digo que los personajes me sorprenden yo a Paris ni en el mundo lo hacía inmiscuido y se metió hasta la cocina ¬_¬ él no tiene vela en el entierro que pretende (suspiro) en fin ya veremos cómo lo saco de ahí espero no sea en un féretro.

Canciones: "Lugares Fantasmas" Moenia, "Recuerda que me tienes a mi" de Gloria Trevy.

Y ya por último quiero comentarles que el capítulo 55 es el último capítulo que he sacado a la luz, por lo que la próxima semana solo actualizaré el 55 y de ahí ya serán estrenos mundiales los siguientes y últimos capítulos :P así que rueguen por que el trabajo me permita escribir pronto y terminar esta historia antes de diciembre ok, nos vemos luego.

Hikaru Shidou.

15 Septiembre del 2010


	55. Chapter 55

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 55

Fuu tienes que tener los pies en la tierra tú no eres el tipo de persona que maneja un arma por cuestiones de venganza.

Hikaru, Paris está secuestrado… no tengo pensado matar a nadie, sólo te estoy diciendo que yo también entraré a la mansión.

Es muy peligroso, no puedes actuar bajo sentimientos.

El comal le dijo a la olla – se burló Umi recibiendo una mirada molesta de la pelirroja – No me mires así, sabemos que esta misión es personal, aún tenemos tiempo para reorganizar el plan de acción, es más fácil que una persona sola se mueva a través de la casa a que lo hagan dos, propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos, tú estarás sola en la búsqueda de Gian Pierro en un principio, estás más experimentada y te será fácil moverte y localizarlo que estando conmigo aunque no niego que yo también sea ágil, además él es tu principal objetivo, yo podría ser más útil ayudando a Fuu a buscar a Paris en cuanto lo hayamos sacado de la mansión me reúno contigo, eso te dará tiempo y podremos crear una distracción para los guardias, además que serviré de apoyo en ambos lugares.

Actuarán como anzuelo?

Estoy segura que estarán esperándonos, podemos incluso ir sembrando explosivos para cubrir nuestro escape, tenemos que crearnos la mayor distracción posible y darnos, la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podamos.

Hikaru lo pensó unos momentos.

Es muy arriesgado.

Debemos correr este riesgo, es nuestra responsabilidad por implicar a un inocente, estás de acuerdo con eso.– Umi miró a la chica a los ojos y notó un brillo de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de comprensión.

Media hora – dijo – es el tiempo que tienen para encontrar a Paris, si no lo logran seré yo quien me encargué.

No crees que es mucha responsabilidad, sólo para ti.

No, yo soy la responsable así que debo hacerme cargo de esto.

Es suficiente Hikaru, tú no eres la causante de todos los males del mundo lo sabías. – dijo Fuu desviando la vista, hacia una computadora "especial" que Zaz le había entregado días antes. – media hora o estaremos las tres a cargo – sonrió la rubia volteando a ver a sus compañeras.

Vaya lo que hace el amor – sonrió la ojiazul mirando a una aún shockeada Hikaru – en ese caso no hay más que hablar tenemos media hora y hay que trazar un plan de escape… - pero después de esa sonrisa permaneció mirando a la rubia – te veo muy tranquila Fuu.

El enemigo está esperando que perdamos la cabeza, me tomaré un té y me iré a dormir un rato antes de que tengan que sedarme. – dijo la rubia y Hikaru asintió aún sin reaccionar del todo, pero lo que sorprendió a Hikaru fue que en cuanto Fuu se dio la vuelta Umi la abrazó por la espalda.

Respira y desahógate Fuu, llora si tienes que hacerlo, estamos aquí para cubrirte la espalda. – escuchó un leve "gracias" y después de casi un minuto de ver temblando a la rubia, un segundo después Fuu se desplomaba en brazos de Umi llorando a lágrima viva, sus amigas se encontraban de rodillas frente a ella abrazadas y su corazón dio un salto al ver esa escena y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos también.

"Así…" - Fue lo que pensó, esa era la escena que ella había añorado para sí misma en su momento hace ya tanto tiempo atrás y aunque quiso moverse y correr a abrazar a la rubia, su cuerpo no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos y apretando los puños comenzó a llorar también en silencio.

Clef se había comunicado con Caldina preguntando por el bienestar de las chicas, claro debía ser prudente y disfrazar su preocupación por Umi, no quería dar información de más sólo lo previno para que estuviera con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que Paris había sido secuestrado le informaba por que habían sido las últimas personas con las que tuvieron contacto y uno nunca sabía lo entrometidos que podían ser los medios, de momento no iban a revelar nada dado que _"Cephirians"_ estaba de vacaciones, eso les daba un tiempo de ventaja, pero _"Mistical Knights"_ aún no terminaba su gira de eventos eso las pondría en el ojo del huracán si llegaba a saberse la noticia.

Caldina agradeció el dato y suspiró después de colgar el teléfono y tras comunicarle la noticia a Águila, este no se mostró muy contento con la noticia recibida pero también agradeció que no fueran las chicas quienes hubieran sido secuestradas, eso hubiera complicado más las cosas, pensó en mantener también el dato guardado, pero dado que Fuu era la novia del cantante no le vio objeto esconderlo, era seguro que se enterara en un par de horas, así que le había dado la orden a Caldina de que les informara a las chicas en cuanto lo creyera prudente.

Caldina lo pensó tan sólo un par de minutos, so pesando los pros y contras, era temprano casi de madrugada pero estaba segura que alguna de las chicas estaría despierta, suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia esa habitación, Umi fue quien le abrió la puerta y le informó que Fuu se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, y le pidió de favor que le dijera a sus compañeras la noticia, no había más datos al respecto sólo que Paris había sido secuestrado y así fue como Fuu se enteró.

Clef había colgado el teléfono y volteó a ver a Ascot e Innova nuevamente, ambos se encontraban muy maltrechos, tenían una que otra herida leve en el rostro como si hubieran estado inmiscuidos en una pelea callejera, Ascot sangraba de uno de sus labios e Innova tenía el pómulo ligeramente violáceo, ambos se encontraban ya más tranquilos, contrario a hacía un par de horas cuando entre gritos histéricos le habían dicho que Paris había sido secuestrado, les había dado un par de pastillas a ambos para tranquilizarlos un poco, y había dejado que se serenaran por un par de minutos en lo que llamaba a Caldina, aunque estaba seguro que las chicas estaban bien pues tenían un buen par de escoltas, pero no perdía nada con cerciorarse

Más tranquilos? – les preguntó al verlos nuevamente.

Sí – dijo el ojimiel.

Ahora cuéntenme exactamente qué pasó? – les pidió sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a la dupla.

Íbamos en el taxi y Paris comenzó a sentirse mal, nos detuvimos a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, creo que algo le cayó mal en la cena porque la devolvió toda.

Y si le echaron algo en la bebida? – preguntó Innova.

No creo, nos hubiéramos sentido mal los tres y no me sentí en absoluto diferente.

Continua – le pidió Clef.

Al verlo en ese estado decidí que era mejor esperar un par de minutos a que se repusiera y como estábamos ya muy cerca creí que el aire fresco le vendría bien, así que pagué el taxi y le pedí que camináramos al hotel, pero sólo llegamos al final del parque cuando un cavalier negro con vidrios polarizados se paró junto a nosotros y de él se bajaron un par de sujetos con aspecto de matones a sueldo, Paris ya se sentía un poco mejor pero no soportó demasiado la pelea, además uno de esos hombres lo sometió contra el piso y sólo Dios sabe que método empleó porque al minuto Paris dejó de moverse y se lo echó al hombro como costal de papas, al ver eso saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y logré derribar al sujeto con el que peleaba y sin más tomé la mano de Innova y salimos corriendo, justo cuando el hombre metía a Paris en el auto y salió en nuestra persecución, pero se dieron por vencidos cuando llegamos a la calle frente al hotel – suspiró – de lo contrario nosotros también habríamos corrido la misma suerte.

Clef le puso la mano en el hombro al chico quien pese al calmante todavía temblaba un poco.

Buen trabajo – lo reconfortó, eso era lo que hacía con sus antiguos compañeros después de una misión difícil, era ese voto de confianza que necesitaban para poder terminar el trabajo sintiéndose útiles. – Alguna idea de quién pudo ser?

No – dijeron los dos a la par.

Clef ya sabía que ellos no sabrían pero el que Paris estuviera unido a Fuu y que no tuvieran ningún enemigo real, le hacía pensar en la siguiente "misión" de las chicas, Lantis ya le había comentado algo también, pero nunca creyó que inmiscuirían a los _"Cephirians"_ en eso, tal vez Lantis y él, también habían ayudado a que el enemigo de las _"Mistical"_ se fijara en los chicos que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Tenemos que avisarle a la policía? – preguntó Innova.

No hasta que sepamos qué es lo que quieren los secuestradores – dijo Clef desviando un poco la vista, sí, lo mejor era esperar un poco hasta ver cuál era el objetivo de los secuestradores, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algún secuestro por dinero al ver que los chicos eran cantantes famosos, verdad?

Águila había mandado a Zaz a que investigara si el cantante había sido llevado a la mansión, y una rápida inspección de las cámaras de seguridad detectó el momento exacto en que el chico era bajado del auto e ingresado en la mansión, no había error a duda.

Ahora que Caldina y Águila sabían del secuestro de Paris supieron que tendrían que cambiar el plan original, no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer, no podían dejar al muchacho dentro de la mansión cuando era una clara provocación para ellos, y con lo persuasiva que fue Umi a Águila no le quedó más que suspirar y aceptar que debían incluir un plan de rescate que complicaría aún más las cosas.

Tenemos menos de una semana así que escúchenme bien, deben memorizar cada dato por muy irrelevante que pueda resultarles, cualquier cosa que pueda incriminarnos y todo aquello que pueda serles de utilidad y salvaguarda durante la misión, entendido?

Sí – dijeron las tres al unísono, era la primera vez que Águila las reunía para hablar y la primera vez que lo notaban tan serio, podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente, podían sentirse la entrega y el compromiso de cada una de las partes, no había otra cosa más en que concentrarse, debían pasar esa semana preparándose física y psicológicamente, algo que a Águila no le sentó del todo bien, detestaba las sorpresas en sus planes, así que tratarían de prepararse lo mejor posible ya que lo más seguro es que los estarían esperando, con el "señuelo" puesto era la obvia respuesta al reto que Hikaru había lanzado en la revista, después de muchos meses finalmente respondían directamente, y sería su única oportunidad, la fecha ya había sido fijada, no había posibilidad de cambiarla, retrasarla sería poner en peligro la vida del secuestrado, y adelantarla sería reaccionar como Gian Pierro deseaba que lo hicieran, con ira y por impulso, y admiraba la sangre fría que había demostrado tener Fuu, aunque ya sabía que cuando algo así ocurría la chica bloqueaba todo sentimiento hasta que la misión terminaba, Umi se mostraba confiada y tranquila era en ese momento su mástil más sólido del que sus amigas se sostendrían para llevar a cabo la misión, Hikaru no decía nada, parecía ausente pero asentía a todas las indicaciones que Águila y Zaz les daban, era mejor no pensar en lo que estaba tramando esa pequeña pelirroja.

Ascot aún no se reponía del secuestro de su vocalista, Innova al parecer había terminado en peor condición de lo que ambos creyeron, la adrenalina fue lo que los había salvado de sufrir la misma suerte que Paris, abrió los ojos apenas habían pasado unas dos o tres horas, el aire entró por la ventana filtrándose por debajo de las cortinas, se levantó un poco y miró a Innova, el chico tenía un parche en la mejilla y varios más a lo largo de su pecho, espalda y brazos, no se había dado cuenta que uno de los hombres había sacado una navaja y que al momento de huir había alcanzado el brazo y parte de la espalda de su compañero, y lo descubrieron cuando al levantarse del sillón había dejado un rastro de sangre, afortunadamente solo fue una herida superficial y Clef se había encargado con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de limpiar, desinfectar y vendar las heridas, experiencia adquirida con los años según les había dicho, no era un secreto para nadie que Clef había sido oficial en la policía pero tampoco nadie había indagado demasiado en ese pasado que ahora les ahorraba el tener que dar explicaciones en la administración del hotel, también fue una suerte que los sillones fueran de piel y que con algo de alcohol y paciencia pudieran borrar los rastros de sangre, suspiró pesadamente, y trató de encontrar a su representante por la habitación, pero no estaba, lo encontró en el balcón con un cigarro entre los dedos aunque en ningún momento lo vio probarlo, tal vez sólo lo encendió y había dejado que el aire se encargara de consumirlo.

Estás bien? – le preguntó después de unos minutos de observarlo.

Pienso en lo que debemos hacer ahora, lo lamento pero no podrán salir del hotel por un par de días por lo pronto.

Sí también lo había pensado, además no creo que Innova pueda moverse con las heridas que tiene. – la mención de eso hizo que Clef bajara el rostro. – Debemos tener confianza en que nada le pasará cierto? - se esperanzó Ascot

Sí – respondió y después de eso reinó el silencio, el castaño se sentó junto a Clef.

Cómo es… estar casado con ella? – le preguntó tomando el cigarro que Clef mantenía y dándole una probada empezó a toser sintiendo que sus pulmones se intoxicaban.

Sí no sabes fumar mejor no lo hagas – le sonrió con algo de burla. – Ella es… bastante centrada para su edad, sabe bien lo que quiere aunque piensa que no y se mortifica tratando de convencerse de algo que, de ante mano sabe que es lo que deseaba, tal vez le cuesta un poco aceptar que puede ser feliz – "no la culpo después de todo lo que ha vivido" – no hemos convivido mucho como podrás darte cuenta, pero la felicidad brilla en sus ojos cuando estamos juntos, su rostro se ilumina cuando nos vemos, atesora momentos, es coleccionista de recuerdos – levantó el cigarrillo sólo para ver como se consumía la última parte – Ella no desea la vida que lleva en este momento, pero sabe que también falta poco tiempo para que deba decidir si continua con ella o cambia radicalmente.

Dejarás de ser nuestro representante? – le preguntó y el silencio reinó – Eres bueno en tu trabajo, me dolió mucho, no te lo niego pero… tampoco supe muy bien como acercarme a ella, y creo que el hecho de que me hablara me convenció que me esperaría o no sé, esperaba un amor a primera vista.

Ella tenía muchas heridas en el corazón, pero… no sé por qué razón ambos pudimos sanarnos mutuamente, fue una relación muy extraña – sonrió y Ascot notó ese hecho cuando se inclinó para aplastar el cigarro en el cenicero que había permanecido limpio hasta ese momento – no fuimos una pareja convencional, nuestra relación tal vez nunca debió ser, se podría decir que éramos enemigos pero sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo y conocernos un poco más, tal vez me cautivó desde el primer momento y no pude apartarla de mi mente…

Y de tu vida… - dijo Ascot un poco triste abrazándose las piernas – lamento ser egoísta pero aún pienso en ella y siento que te odio.

Es normal, no esperaba otra reacción, creo que tampoco fui justo, ni te hablé de frente...

Jhm, tampoco éramos novios, en esa relación sólo fuimos amigos.

Aún así yo sabía que te gustaba, debí pensar un poco más las cosas.

No te hubieras casado si te hubiera dicho que lucharía por ella? – esa pregunta le oprimió el corazón a Clef hasta el punto de sentir que se asfixiaba de momento.

Lo siento pero no, ahora me resulta imposible pensar que ella no sea mía.

Supongo que es normal – suspiró y recargó su frente en sus rodillas – fue mi culpa, creo que no le dediqué el tiempo necesario – Clef sonrió al observar al castaño y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del otro le acarició los cabellos como se haría con un niño pequeño.

Tampoco es el fin del mundo, te repondrás tarde o temprano, si yo pude hacerlo una vez, tu también podrás – Ascot levantó la mirada interrogante pero Clef sólo sonrió, cerró los ojos y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aunque dolerá mucho tiempo.

Lo sé, tal vez no sea el indicado pero puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte.

No creo que recurra a ti, pero gracias de cualquier forma. – dijo por último antes de suspirar y recostar su frente en sus piernas y ambos guardaron silencio, aunque no se sentía más tensión en el ambiente y Clef sonrió mirando el horizonte desde donde estaban, preocuparse de más en ese momento no le ayudaría en nada, seguramente Paris estaría a salvo, si lo habían secuestrado por las mistical tenía más esperanzas de que estuviera vivo y que sólo lo torturaran un poco para amedrentarlo, esa sería una semana muy pesada.

- Es un honor tener bajo mis servicios al hijo pródigo – El sillón giró dejando al descubierto a un hombre de mediana edad tal vez cercano a los 40 años tal vez un poco más, de complexión delgada pero varonil con unos brillantes ojos verdes que chocaron contra los azul-violeta de su contra parte, su cabello castaño se encontraba perfectamente cortado y arreglado haciendo lucir de manera espectacular las canas que se entremezclaban en su pelo, se mostraba completamente seguro, la determinación y firmeza de sus movimientos dejaban en evidencia que tenía el completo control de la situación – Nunca esperé que aceptaras mi ofrecimiento.

- Ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo sabes cierto? De otra forma no me habrías mandado llamar – respondió con indiferencia – además hay ciertos hábitos que son difíciles de dejar.

- Sorprendente, acaso nos has extrañado.

- Estuve acostumbrado a un modo de vida muchos años... la vida común y corriente ahora me resulta completamente aburrida y vacía.

- Eso me parece bien, necesito personal y tu siempre fuiste nuestro mejor elemento, eras el heredero de Gaspar lo recuerdas?

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, el rostro de Lantis no cambió su expresión.

- Claro que para aceptarte en mis filas debemos tratar primero un asunto de primordial importancia... sabes a lo que refiero cierto? Nos vendiste, traicionaste a Gaspar – El azabache no dijo nada. – Sabes cuál es el castigo por traición? – Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, caminó hasta quedar frente al joven. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver algo a través de esos ojos – La muerte – dijo tratando de descubrir alguna reacción en los ojos, gesto o movimientos de Lantis, pero este no mostró ninguna reacción. – Pero sería un desperdicio matarte, lo que quiero saber es porqué la oveja se presenta ante el lobo para que la devore? Eres consciente que has perdido nuestra confianza, que podría matarte, que es ilógica mi propuesta y aún así te has presentado para ponerte bajo mis órdenes, explícame tu reacción.

- Cuando una persona pierde todo, poco le importa su vida, tal vez podría decir que espero que me mates – Gian Pierro sonrió.

- Entiendo, todo esto es porque acabas de perder a la ramerita pelirroja – un destello de odio brilló en los ojos de Lantis – Madura – volvió a decir con seriedad – si quieres vengarla hazlo – extendió los brazos hacia los lados – no pudiste protegerla por irte con tu amante, no seas hipócrita, aunque tal vez tu obsesión es porque no encontraste a alguien mejor en la cama – dijo burlón acercándose un poco – si es eso puede que te comprenda – se burló en su cara – su cuerpo es de ensueño, nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso debajo de mi – Lantis abrió los ojos un segundo para luego cambiar su expresión a una de odio para apretar sus puños. – ...su voz es única – sonrió enfrentando la mirada de Lantis – sus gemidos fueron fantásticos... – no pudo continuar un golpe en el rostro lo lanzó contra su escritorio, sonrió al sentir como colocaban la punta de un revolver contra su frente, sus guardaespaldas habían registrado a Lantis por ello sabía que estaba desarmado, con lo que "no contaba" era que tomaría el arma precisamente de sus guardias y lo encañonara.

- Quieres matarme? – sonrió mirándolo a esos brillantes ojos llenos de rabia – sabes porque te educó Gaspar, por tus ojos, no pertenecías a la categoría de los gatos persas, tú eras el cachorro de un tigre de bengala, tienes la fuerza impresa en tu ADN y eras maleable por tu edad, esperaba esta reacción de ti, Gaspar siempre te advirtió que no podías confiar en nadie, por eso es que perdiste a tu "amada novia" porque ella perdió tu confianza, por eso mandé vaciar todas las pistolas de esta habitación, si quieres comprobarlo dispara – sonrió con sarcasmo – por eso estás frente a mí… yo no te mandé llamar porque esté esperando tener tu confianza sino porque eres el único que puede entrenar a mi gente, sé que tendré que cuidarme la espalda pero no más de lo que ya lo hago, tu ex novia también quiere matarme y como tú y ella hay muchos más, tú lo sabes, has estado con nosotros todos estos años y también sabes que el amor no está hecho para nosotros, nuestro mundo es otro, corre a la par pero en sentido inverso, nosotros destruimos, sólo sobrevive el más fuerte, y los más fuertes somos los que estamos aquí – volvió a sonreír – no te dejaré morir de una forma tan estúpida, cuando estabas destinado a ser el líder de un imperio, tú tienes esa fuerza y si no quieres aprovecharla para ti, entonces trabaja para mí, como me lo has demostrado no te importa tu vida, ni lo que ocurra contigo, has perdido la sensatez y la cordura, así que déjame guiarte hasta que regresen a ti – dijo poniéndose de pie aún con la pistola en la frente.– cuando las recuperes te darás cuenta que esa chica no importaba tanto... pero si después de todo no puedes olvidarla, si te vuelves un fiel elemento, prometo dártela de regalo – sintió como Lantis jalaba del gatillo y el revólver se activaba, pero en efecto nada pasó, la pistola no tenía una sola bala y todos quedaron en silencio y Gian Pierro miró seriamente a Lantis – eres fuerte, supongo que le debemos eso a tu juventud, será magnífico tenerte de regreso – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, se llevó una mano a la boca limpiando un pequeño hilo de sangre – Tal vez entonces ella cambie de opinión, o al menos tendrán mucho tiempo para solucionar sus diferencias – extendió la mano y Lantis bajó el rostro entregándole el arma – buen chico, llévenlo a su habitación, espero que te guste porque estarás en ella por un largo periodo de prueba – uno de los hombres se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lantis y este se giró saliendo escoltado de la habitación – "Yo decidiré cuando te pondré la correa para sacarte a pasear." – sonrió pensando para sí mismo.

Tan pronto como quedó sólo con el jefe de sus guardias se volvió hacia este y le soltó un golpe en el rostro.

- Son una partida de inútiles si no hubiera tomado mis precauciones ahora estaría muerto, eres un imbécil junto con tus hombres – bufó molesto obligando a su compañero a bajar la cara en una reverencia de disculpa – Al menos fue lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse en la boca del lobo, a este gato salvaje tendré que domesticarlo, aplíquenle un correctivo, no lo maten y tampoco quiero que lo marquen, no toleraré que le dejen un solo golpe marcado en el rostro, mataré al estúpido que se atreva a pasar por alto esta orden, estoy seguro que tiene algo planeado así que quiero que sus guardias sean los más capacitados, lo que has visto es sólo una muestra de lo que puede hacer, así que quiero que lo vigile alguien capaz de someterlo sin problemas. – El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. – vienes por mi cabeza, pero fue la primera y última oportunidad que tuviste para estar frente a mí. – se dijo una vez que había quedado sólo aunque sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, había dejado entrar a la muerte por la puerta grande, pero tenía que minimizar sus riesgos, era cuestión de tiempo para que esa maldita pelirroja lo encontrara, y su segundo mayor enemigo, sin duda era Lantis, pero era imposible que supiera todo lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión o de lo contrario no se hubiera tentado el corazón para matarlo en cuanto lo vio, aunque fuera a golpes, seguramente él también tenía un plan pero primero se encargaría de la pelirroja después tendría más tiempo para pensar en Lantis, aunque, por qué había aceptado presentarse ante él, realmente… acaso realmente había logrado destrozarlo a tal punto que había perdido la cordura por completo… no, Lantis era demasiado inteligente… aunque ese había sido su labor por muchos años, sería que estaba recolectando los frutos de su trabajo, habría acabado con la fortaleza de aquel muchacho… sí… por muy inteligente que fuera, nadie puede contra las emociones… son el punto débil de todos, se sonrió a sí mismo, había demostrado una vez más por que fue el brazo derecho de Gaspar y porque merecía más que ese jovenzuelo el legado de Gaspar. – Es todo… - se sonrió - …he ganado. – suspiró tranquilizándose por unos momentos, tenía bajo su custodia a uno de sus enemigos, y ya tenía previsto su siguiente movimiento.

Cuando Paris despertó se topó con la sorpresa de estar amagado, con los ojos vendados.

- Dónde estoy? – preguntó moviendo un poco su entumido cuerpo.

- Finalmente despiertas – le contestó una voz que no reconoció.

- Porqué me tienen aquí?

- Oh, vaya no me digas que no sabes de las actividades extracurriculares de tu novia.

- Qué?

- Oh, pobre, nadie te lo dijo – se burló la voz y Paris no entendió nada de lo que hablaba.

- Explícate!

- Tu novia es una asesina a sueldo. – después de unos minutos de silencio Paris rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Ahora estoy más tranquilo, eso es una mentira.

- Pobre tonto e iluso, no tienes idea de nada.

- Estás diciendo locuras, si lo que quieres es dinero habla con mi representante, y mi disquera con gusto pagará mi rescate, pero no metas a mi novia.

- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces permanecerás con nosotros una larga temporada… dinero, vaya que absurdo mocoso.

Paris permaneció en silencio no sabía si creerle a esa voz y desconfiar de su novia, o creerle y… si era cierto entonces estaban reteniéndolo como rehén para que Anaís no los matara, cierto? de lo contrario si tendría que pasar una larga temporada con ellos, antes que desearan pedir algún rescate para liberarlo, suspiró, su única opción, era tener paciencia.

- Entonces permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo, no tienen por lo menos algo para entretenerme – sonrió.

- Ya me encargaré de borrarte esa sonrisa de los labios – dijo la voz y sintiendo que cerraban una puerta recostó su cabeza contra la cama, no muy cómoda si debía ser honesto y guardó silencio, no sabía si se encontraría solo o alguien había permanecido en la habitación, no escuchaba nada más que su agitado corazón, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, intentar escapar o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso? Tal vez podía tomarse unos minutos o un par de horas para pensar en ello, por lo demás ya había decidido que no prestaría atención a las palabras de un maleante, era lo último que su autoestima necesitaba debía mantener su fortaleza y caer en el juego del enemigo era un lujo que no se podía dar

- "Fuerza Paris, necesitas mantener toda la entereza posible" se mentalizaba, respirando profundamente y exhalando lentamente por la boca era como los ejercicios que hacía antes de cada concierto, necesitaba la mente despejada y no llevar la contra, sería estúpido hacerse el héroe en esas condiciones, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su estómago gruñó, entonces supo que tal vez lo dejarían morir de hambre un par de días antes de volver a intentar resquebrajar su voluntad "Demonio esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"- suspiró tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas y evitando pensar en todas las torturas físicas y psicológicas a las que lo someterían.

Un par de días después Innova se encontraba un poco mejor y fue entonces cuando Clef vio la oportunidad de mandar a los chicos a sus casas lo más lejos posible de la zona de peligro. Ascot no se mostró muy cooperador con la idea pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer prefirió hacerse a un lado para no entorpecer la posible negociación, después que Clef le explicara un poco la situación, los secuestradores habían solicitado la presentación de las Mistical Knights, en específico de Ray para la liberación del vocalista, de lo contrario, las torturas a las que sería sometido no tendrían comparación, les había dicho que tendrían un par de días para pensarlo, aunque no había realmente nada que pensar.

El concierto de las Mistical Knights no tuvo ningún retraso en su programa y la prensa no se había enterado todavía de lo ocurrido con el vocalista de los _Cephirians_, para todos, las cosas seguían su curso normal aunque para los implicados las cosas se ponían cada día más tensas, la fecha fijada para la misión era la noche del concierto pese a que Gian Pierro todavía no había marcado una fecha para concluir la negociación, debían adelantarse y lucir tranquilos ante el enemigo, su primer paso era inspirarle la confianza de estar manejando completamente la situación.

A las cinco se cierra la barra del 33  
pero Mario no sale hasta las seis  
y si encima le toca hacer caja despídete  
casi siempre se le hace de día  
mientras María ya se ha puesto en pié  
ha hecho la casa  
ha hecho hasta el café  
y le espera medio desnuda

Mario llega cansado y saluda  
sin mucho afán  
quiere cama pero otra variedad  
y María se moja las ganas en el café  
magdalenas del sexo convexo  
luego al trabajo en un gran almacén  
cuando regresa no hay más que un somier  
taciturno que usar por turnos

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer

Pero hoy como ha habido redada en el 33  
Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez  
por su calle vacía a lo lejos sólo se ve  
a unos novios comiéndose a besos  
y el pobre Mario se quiere morir  
cuando se acerca para descubrir  
que es María con compañía

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer

Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces  
una en la frente la que más dolió  
otra en el pecho la que le mató  
y otra miente en el noticiero  
dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad  
roban y matan a Mario postigo  
mientras su esposa es testigo  
desde el portal

en vez de cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer.

Fuu terminó de cantar la última canción del concierto, las últimas estrofas le hicieron saltar el corazón del pecho, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintiéndola como un mal presagio de la misión que apenas comenzaba. "Sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer." Y con esa última estrofa que quedó resonando en su mente dieron fin al espectáculo musical de esa noche, con un último deseo de la cantante. "por favor, que no le pase nada"

Aunque las tres chicas sonreían al final del concierto, esas sonrisas no eran de felicidad era una máscara que debían utilizar ante los medios y su público… ya que sólo tendrían que viajar una o dos horas hacia la localización exacta de la mansión de Gian Pierro, donde Zaz con todo su equipo técnico ya las estaba esperando Ráfaga y Geo las escoltarían y servirían de refuerzo en caso de ser necesario y tanto Águila como Caldina estarían al pendiente que la misión saliera conforme a lo planeado.

**Notas de autora. **

Canción "Cruz de Navajas" Mecano.

**Hikaru Shidou**

1 Octubre 2010


	56. Chapter 56

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 56

Tan pronto como la noche cubrió todo con su manto, un pequeño auto se desplazó por las calles de la ciudad, con cautela se estacionó a tan sólo unas cuadras de una residencia con una muralla rodeándola y las chicas bajaron para subir poco después a la camioneta donde Zaz las esperaba.

El ducto de la ventilación es el más seguro para que ingresen al interior de la casa, llegando al punto marcado en el mapa se dividirán en los dos grupos planeados, el camino verde las llevará directamente al ascensor que utilizan para llegar al "calabozo", el camino rojo te llevará al segundo piso donde saldrás directamente al estudio de Gian Pierro, hay dos guardias fuera del estudio así que debes tener cuidado de no ser escuchada, las puertas se abren hacia adentro.

Entonces habrá que bloquearlas – dijo Hikaru ajustándose el par de guantes de cuero que utilizaba para no dejar ninguna huella dactilar.

Tu única salida será la ventana o crear una salida con algún explosivo.

Entendido.

Yo te esperaré en el primer piso ya que hayamos rescatado a Paris, si veo que puedo acercarme un poco más a tu posición lo haré. – la informó Umi quien se ataba el cabello con una liga y se hacía una trenza para evitar que le estorbara.

Trataré que no tengas que regresar por mi – dijo Hikaru respirando profundamente y exhalando profundamente.

Fuu tú has recorrido virtualmente el camino que han de seguir, pero aún así te pido que seas cautelosa – dijo Zaz al ver a la chica más pálida de lo normal – Los chicos somos más fuertes de lo que piensas – le sonrió tratando de darle esperanzas.

Tan pronto como Fuu había reaccionado el día del secuestro no tardó en interceptar nuevamente las cámaras, estaba al tanto de todas las torturas que le habían hecho a Paris, lo dejaban todo el día atado en el patio principal bajo el inclemente rayo de sol y hasta pasada la media noche le ofrecían algo de comer y beber, tratando de mermar sus fuerzas, seguramente a esas alturas el chico ya hubiera perdido bastantes kilos aunque no se le notaban a simple vista, si lucía un poco maltrecho pero agradecía el que no lo hubieran golpeado, pero eso sería lo que harían si no lograban rescatarlo esa noche, se sabía el camino de memoria tanto de ingreso como de escape, pero aún así el nerviosismo de la misión estaba presente.

Yo estaré contigo – le sonrió Umi y la rubia asintió respirando también profundamente.

Vamos. – dijo Hikaru y Zaz les entregó a la pelirroja y a la rubia dos aparatos en cuyas pantallas brillaba el mapa electrónico que las habría de guiar.

Esperen unos minutos, tengo que interceptar la señal de las cámaras de seguridad – Zaz seguía tecleando unas cosas en una computadora y conforme lo hacía las pantallas que rodeaban el monitor se iban encendiendo con la señal de las cámaras de seguridad que mostraban el interior de la mansión. – Listo ahora pueden entrar, lamento que tengan que entrar por la puerta de servicio pero es la que les permitirá un acceso menos problemático, Geo y Ráfaga estarán escoltando las otras dos puertas, a la mayoría de los guardias se les ha suministrado un somnífero durante la cena, así que no debe extrañarles encontrar a dos o tres fuera de combate.

Se escucha todo tan fácil. – dijo Fuu.

Tenemos sensores de movimiento interceptados así que las estaré vigilando y alertando de cualquier posible eventualidad, Hikaru una vez que hayan sacado a Paris de la mansión tienes máximo 10 minutos para salir.

Yo regresaré por ella.

Aún así, sólo tendrán 10 minutos, no queremos tener que recurrir a los explosivos que se han sembrado en la mansión.

No quiero que haya heridos Zaz. – dijo Hikaru un poco seria.

Son sólo distractores, pero prefiero no tener que recurrir a ello, así que no sobrepasen los 10 minutos.

Entiendo – dijo Ray y las tres chicas respiraron profundamente.

Suerte chicas – les deseó Zaz y las tres asintieron antes de salir finalmente de la camioneta y desplazándose como sombras bajo el manto de la oscuridad llegaron a la entrada posterior de la mansión, Zaz se encargaba de bloquear la señal de las cámaras de seguridad por donde ellas pasaban para evitar que fueran detectadas.

Tan pronto como las tres hubieran recargado la espalda contra la muralla un ligero "pip" seguido del click de seguridad de la puerta, les indicó que Zaz había accesado a los códigos de seguridad, Ray empujó la puerta y esta cedió libremente, permitiéndoles entrar, recorrer el patio en plena oscuridad no fue problema como tampoco lo fue el llegar a la pared donde el ducto de la ventilación se encontraba.

Ceres hizo los honores de abrir la compuerta del ducto con un sofisticado destornillador eléctrico.

Una puerta de acceso al instante – sonrió la ojiazul antes de hacer una ligera reverencia a sus amigas, Ray fue la primera en ingresar por dicho ducto.

Espero que no sufran de claustrofobia porque ahí se está un tanto ajustado de espacio – sonrió Ray volviendo a salir sólo para decir esas palabras a sus amigas.

A partir de este momento debemos guardar absoluto silencio, los ductos conducen el sonido con mucha facilidad.

Lo sé – dijo Ray para finalmente desaparecer por el ducto, la siguiente en seguirla fue Wind mientras que Ceres marcaba la retaguardia de la marcha.

Deslizarse por aquel ducto no era el sueño de toda una vida pero debían ser pacientes y rogar por no caer presas de un ataque de claustrofobia, el aire caliente y frío que atravesaba el ducto no hacía más fácil la marcha pero no decayeron los ánimos, pasar por las ventanillas que daban al interior era toda una proesa debían asegurarse que no hubiera nadie ni remotamente cerca, aunque iban vestidas de negro lo cual facilitaba el pasar desapercibidas pero aún así no debían tentar a la suerte, eran presas fáciles en ese estrecho lugar, por otro lado.

Las veré después – susurró Ray al notar que llegaban al lugar donde el camino se bifurcaban marcando la separación de los dos ductos – suerte.

A ti también – susurró Ceres y dejó ir a la pelirroja para seguir con su camino, animando a Wind con un leve toque de su mano sobre su pantorrilla, la chica se encontraba recostada paralizada contra el suelo del ducto, escuchó un leve suspiro y nuevamente se pusieron en marcha por el otro camino, no podía verla pero estaba segura que Wind tenía una expresión preocupada en ese momento.

Ray sonrió al ver por aquellas rendijas el rostro de Gian Pierro, se encontraba escribiendo algo en una libreta, sentado frente a su elegante escritorio de caoba, tan concentrado mientras el ligero humo de un puro que se consumía en el cenicero inundaba un poco el ambiente, "perfecto" pensó la chica, era una ironía que Gian Pierro mismo hubiera desactivado los sensores de humo, se cubrió el rostro con el cuello de su camiseta, mientras dejaba caer por entre las rendijas una pequeña novedad de la colección de Zaz, una microbomba somnífera que dormiría profundamente al hombre por cinco minutos, era justo el tiempo que necesitaba para amordazarlo y dejarlo a su merced.

Tan pronto como la pequeña cápsula tocó la alfombra se abrió, sonrió mientras pensaba "que lástima hubiera sido más espectacular si hubiera salido una gran cortina de humo" pero contrario a su sarcasmo sus ojos se afilaron en espera, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de ver como el hombre caía pesadamente contra la superficie del escritorio.

"Show time" sonrió finalmente.

Por el contrario llegar al sótano llevó más tiempo del esperado, no esperaban que alguien utilizara el ascensor pero eso las había favorecido a tal grado que no tuvieron que conectar el aparato para manipular la caja del ascensor, con lo que no contaron fue que los ocupantes del ascensor se demorarían en abandonar el cubículo, tal vez sólo fuera un par de minutos pero logró poner a prueba la paciencia de ambas chicas.

Wind exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones al darse cuenta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban sin escuchar más las voces en el interior, se encontraban sobre la superficie del aparato, Ceres fue la primera en ingresar al cubículo desplazando la tapa superior, ambas se colocaron a los costados con precaución, mientras escuchaban la voz de Zaz a través del audífono que tenían colocado en el oído cada una.

Esto será más fácil de lo que esperé.

En que piso estamos Zaz. – preguntó Ceres

En el "calabozo" – dijo tranquilo el chico.

Hay alguien fuera del ascensor.

Todo está despejado. – y con toda precaución salieron del lugar, el sótano no parecía tener nada en particular parecía el piso de cualquier hotel, aunque las puertas de acero inoxidable que se mostraban eran las que hacían la más importante diferencia.

Puertas insonorizadas. – susurró Ceres.

Vamos – Wind avanzó con cautela hacia donde sabía se encontraba el cuarto en el que retenían a Paris, tan pronto como llegaron al lugar se colocaron a los costados de la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera, no había guardias cerca, y Zaz se había encargado de dejar encerrados a mas de alguno que podría llegar a estorbar, mientras que otros tantos estaban fuera de combate.

Oh, oh – dijo Zaz a través del audífono.

Qué sucede? – se preocupó Wind.

No puedo abrir la puerta de la celda de Paris

Qué?

Tendrán que desactivar los seguros manualmente – dijo Zaz aunque no de muy buena gana.

Dónde están? – dijo Ceres seriamente.

A su lado derecho al final del pasillo… – pero no pudo continuar ya que el seguro se desactivó en ese momento y la puerta se abrió un poco – se abrió?

Luego habrá tiempo para preguntas – dijo Ceres entrando en la habitación seguida de Wind, tan pronto como estuvieron dentro encontraron a Paris, atado de brazos y piernas en una cruz había una luz que lo iluminaba justo sobre su cabeza, lo demás era oscuridad, el chico se encontraba dormido en apariencia – andando.

En el centro de seguridad de la mansión se puede ver a un par de guardias inconscientes amordazados, y una sombra con la mano junto al botón que desactivaba la celda de Paris.

Wind se apresuró a cortar las amarras de Paris, con cuidado de que el chico no callera al suelo, con ayuda de Ceres, entre las dos recostaron el cuerpo de Paris en el suelo.

Paris. – le susurró Wind al oído, el chico se removió un poco, y la chica logró percibir entre sus brazos una cierta delgadez en el cuerpo del chico. – Paris. – volvió a decir, el joven abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

Wind… – susurró – no, quién eres, porque tampoco eres Anaís? - preguntó el chico mirándola con algo de recelo.

Yo… – la chica no supo que decir.

Hemos venido por ti, prometo que habrá tiempo para responder todas tus preguntas pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, puedes levantarte – le preguntó Ceres.

Sí – dijo con la voz reseca, con el cuerpo tembloroso se puso de pie, y aunque Wind tomó uno de sus brazos y rodeó su hombro para ayudarlo el chico no volteó a verla. – Será mejor que camine yo sólo – dijo como excusa – no estoy tan mal como tú crees. – agregó apartándose de la chica, lo cual afectó un poco el ánimo de la rubia.

Está bien Wind, de cualquier forma debemos estar alerta, y será más fácil si camina él solo, Zaz, tenemos a Paris, despéjanos la salida.

Correcto… ya pueden salir – dijo tras un rápido vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad. – Wind iré cortando la luz por donde vayan pasando para darles un poco más de facilidad de movimiento.

Gracias Zaz, nos será de gran ayuda. – dijo la rubia.

Ceres le extendió un visor a Paris

Toma esto te ayudará a ver en la oscuridad. – después de eso Ceres se alistó para abrir la puerta – yo iré por delante y tú, te encargarás de cubrir la retaguardia y de vigilar a tu novio, si ves cualquier anomalía detendremos la marcha, no necesitamos problemas en este momento.

Bien – tan pronto como la puerta se abrió las luces se apagaron, Ceres, Wind y Paris encendieron sus lentes de visión nocturna y tomando de la mano a Paris. El chico se encontraba ciertamente desconcertado no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones y aunque en efecto la oscuridad los ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos, no le alegraba confirmar todas las cosas que su secuestrador le había dicho, se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó, qué chica sería su novia realmente?

Zaz se encargó de guiar al grupo hasta que salieron por el ascensor a la planta baja, una vez ahí no podían arriesgarse a apagar las luces como medida de seguridad, pero no impidió que las chicas se pudieran desplazar con sigilo hasta un salón que daba al jardín.

Cómo te encuentras Paris? – preguntó Ceres una vez que estuvieron recargados contra la pared exterior de la mansión.

Bien, no se preocupen – dijo en un tono indiferente tratando de no sonar desilusionado.

Cuál es el siguiente movimiento Zaz?

Estoy moviendo la camioneta para que no tengan que caminar hasta acá, dame un minuto para llegar, una vez ahí tendrán que llegar a la puerta que se encuentra justo del otro lado del jardín.

Está demasiado lejos – dijo Ceres preocupada.

Tendrán tres minutos de oscuridad así que visualicen bien la dirección y los posibles obstáculos.

Crees poder correr Paris? – le preguntó Ceres y el chico asintió seguro.

Sólo estoy un poco débil pero no creo desmayarme – sonrió ligeramente.

Listas, ya estoy frente a la puerta y esta está abierta. – dijo Zaz.

Espera Zaz estoy viendo un par de guardias en un costado del jardín – habló Wind.

Entonces esperemos a que se retiren lo suficiente.

Los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio escondidos tras un par de arbustos observando cómo los guardias realizaban su ronda como cualquier otra noche, al parecer nadie había levantado sospechas pues todo se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, cinco minutos después y tras una espera que les pareció eterna, pero que a Paris le sirvió para reunir todas sus energías, la señal de Zaz se hizo presente, y la oscuridad reinó en ese sector del jardín.

Corran – susurró Ceres lo suficientemente en alto para que sus compañeros la escucharan y no fue necesario repetir la indicación pues los tres cruzaron en menos de un minuto la distancia que separaba a la mansión de la salida que se abría como vía de escape, por un momento un tonto pensamiento invadió a Paris, recordó los juegos de escondidas que solía jugar de niño en la cual se debía llegar a un punto gritando "salvado" para quedar inmune del buscador, era una situación ridículamente similar, sólo que en esta no sabía si podría quedar inmune de sus secuestradores sólo gritando "salvado" al llegar a la puerta de entrada, y justo cuando el primer jadeo de cansancio salió de su boca a pesar de la adrenalina que lo recorría por completo, llegaron a la puerta y sin tiempo para recuperarse Wind lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la mansión por esa puerta y sin saber en qué momento ya se encontraba dentro de esa camioneta jadeando por recuperar el aire que se le había escapado en la carrera y temblando un poco por todas las emociones que lo recorrían, se sentía como un niño demasiado pequeño al que lo arrojan a un mundo completamente nuevo sin la protección de sus padres, tal vez se sentía desolado, con miedo, pero aliviado y a salvo, eran demasiado contradictorios sus sentimientos.

Paris – Wind le tocó el hombro y el chico volteó a verla sintiendo que en ese momento le castañeaban los dientes a pesar que la noche no era para nada fría.

Está en shock, dale un poco de refresco y unos minutos para que se tranquilice – dijo Zaz extendiéndole una bebida a Wind.

Un golpe de azúcar para el cerebro – dijo Ceres al ver que Zaz volteaba a verla.

Lamento no traer algo con harina, no se me ocurrió pensar en el secuestrado.

Sin bromas Zaz, dónde está Ray?

Su marca indica que sigue en el despacho de Gian Pierro.

Entonces regreso por ella.

Ceres – dijo Wind volteando a ver a su amiga con preocupación.

Sólo queda Ray, estamos a la mitad de la misión Wind, resiste un poco y cuida de tu novio, tendrás que explicarle muchas cosas después de la misión.

Cuídate – fue lo único que dijo como queriendo ignorar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

Puedes regresar por el mismo camino que acaban de salir, Geo y Rafaga ya se han movido de lugar tenemos autos en las tres puertas salgan por la que les quede más cercana, no lo piensen dos veces, los autos estarán encendidos a partir de este momento

Entonces seremos rápidas en nuestra fuga. – sonrió Ceres.

Muy bien, que termine el medio tiempo, es hora de la segunda parte del espectáculo – dijo la chica ajustándose los guantes como Ray lo había hecho en su momento, se ciñó bien el cinturón donde mantenía su arma y el radio transmisor, así como unas cuantas bombas de humo y explosivos, se ajustó bien los lentes y la navaja que guardaba en el costado de su bota – Díganle a Ray que tiene cinco minutos para salir.

Suerte Ceres – dijeron ambos chicos antes que saliera de la camioneta y se internara de nuevo en la casa.

Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Preguntó Paris, tras unos minutos de haber reaccionado, justo cuando Ceres había cerrado la puerta.

Te contaré todo si puedes esperar a que mis amigas salgan de esa mansión – volteó a verlo y el chico ya no respondió nada.

_Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él_

_junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañé_

_sus ojos miel_

_su tibia piel_

_son los recuerdos de él que conservé_

Hola Cariño – sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la médula al escuchar esa suave voz en un susurro junto a su oído, al recobrar el conocimiento. – espero que me hayas extrañado. – el hombre sólo pudo abrir los ojos con asombro, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, pero no se lo dejó ver en primera instancia.

Se encontraba amordazado y atado a una silla, sentía como la figura se desplazaba en su espalda y frente a él la puerta se encontraba atrancada con una espada que el reconoció como de su colección privada que ornamentaba su estudio. La pelirroja caminó hasta colocarse frente al hombre y sonrió inocentemente.

No creí poder encontrarte, mira que fue difícil, eres un pez muy escurridizo – dijo con un tono infantil mientras sonreía. – pero logré encontrarte por un ligero error que cometiste, a pesar de que me esforcé en tenderte miles de carnadas y a ti te consta eso – sonrió.

Una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente al hombre pero no cambió su expresión seria, aunque sentía su corazón ahora latiéndole en la garganta.

_Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar_

_para encontrar finalmente la paz_

_tanto lloré en soledad_

_pues su partida marcó mi final_

Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes estabas enfocado en otra cosa, pero sabes lo que dijiste cuando terminaste en mi interior – se acercó a su oído pero sin tocarlo le susurró un nombre. – Helena.

El hombre respiró con dificultad cerrando los ojos, ese nombre le crispó los nervios de todo el cuerpo.

Que conveniente que después de ese día, investigué a todas y cada una de las Helenas con las que me encontré sólo para dar contigo, no? aunque me extrañas, conociendo la calaña de hombre que eres, digo por que tomarse la molestia de proteger a tu querida hijastra con el apellido de su verdadero padre "Claret" y no hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste a mí y quien sabe a cuantas personas más, me cuesta creer que puedas tener algo de respeto por alguien o por algo.

El hombre sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_gloria_

_te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor_

_donde te entibian los rayos del sol_

_en el que puedes cantar y sentir_

_la felicidad corriendo en tu interior_

_como quisiera estar junto a ti._

Acaso realmente esa chica representaba tanta pureza para ti – sonrió con malicia. – no te preocupes yo me encargaré de destruir esa pureza, créeme todo lo que yo sufrí se verá multiplicado por 1000 sobre ella – sonrió con una sádica frialdad mirando al hombre a los ojos. – y no me tocaré el corazón para decirle que fue un regalo de su nuevo padre.

El hombre se sacudió tratando de librarse de las ataduras pero el simple hecho de moverse le demostraba que sus articulaciones estaban atadas de manera que le produjeran un inmenso dolor al intentarlo.

_El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir_

_y entre las flores poder reposar_

_pero sé que aún debo esperar_

_en medio de todo el dolor que sentí_

_la dulce tonada de un viejo violín_

_se escuchó en mi habitación_

_y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar_

Te sugiero que no lo hagas si lograras soltarte - levantó la vista – esa hermosa espada de la edad media caerá sobre tu cabeza y créeme que no será nada agradable – se burló la chica y el hombre levantó la vista encontrándose en efecto bajo la mira de una puntiaguda y gruesa espada también de su colección. – es divertido, también para los brancaleone utilicé un divertido mecanismo como éste, sólo que en su caso si uno se desataba irremediablemente estrangularía al otro, debiste ver cómo me divertí escuchando sus atormentados llantos, sabía que como eran tan egoístas y brutos nunca pensarían en el otro ni en tratar de buscar una solución en conjunto, si lo hubieran hecho se habrían dado cuenta que mi intención no era matarlos sino sólo torturarlos, pero como ambos eran escoria ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

_Esa melodía logró aliviar_

_todos los pesares de mi corazón_

_por eso hoy_

_te digo, mi amor_

_que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad_

La chica ahora se encontraba frente a él y apuntándolo con una pistola siguió hablando.

Tengo poco tiempo pero comprenderás que esto, no es nada personal - esa imagen le pareció una suerte de deja vú a Gian Pierro, las mismas palabras, los mismos actos pero ahora era a él a quien le apuntaban al pecho con una pistola, la pelirroja sonrió sabiendo que su pistola tenía colocado el silenciador. – también comprenderás que no puedo matarte así nada más, así que te apuntaré al pecho, pero no al corazón, no quiero que mueras… aún… quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo, sentirás el dolor… la sangre te quemará el pecho, será muy divertido esperar a que pases tus últimos momentos, en la misma agonía que yo pasé, será ojo por ojo y diente por diente, sentirás que la vida se te escapa por el cuerpo, y te acompañará la desesperación cuando sepas que nadie vendrá a ayudarte y el miedo que provoca la muerte lenta.

Pero aunque estaba frente al hombre no disparó, Gian Pierro tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando todo lo que experimentaría su cuerpo en cuanto esa chica jalara el gatillo, y lo sabía porque esa chica había experimentado todo eso cuando fue él quien jaló el gatillo en aquella ocasión, pero después de unos segundos en silencio y que nada pasó abrió los ojos encontrando a la chica aún de pie, aún apuntándolo con aquella arma.

_Gloria_

_sé que en el cielo tu me esperarás_

_mientras le canto a la felicidad_

_iremos juntos a la eternidad_

_donde sólo hay dicha y prosperidad_

No te emociones, tu vida terminará hoy, es sólo que quiero que me mires a los ojos, pues te tengo una última pregunta – lo miró fijamente y en ese momento sintió como las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – Por qué?

Todo permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

_Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor_

_quedarán atrás lágrimas y dolor_

_será el inicio en el que tú y yo_

_ya no tendremos un final_

Qué pecado lo suficientemente grande cometió mi bebé, para pagar con su propia vida? – miró a los ojos al hombre y este le devolvió una mirada seria. – no espero que me respondas, mi respuesta siempre fue el que era hijo de Lantis, y yo no era a quien Gaspar tenía contemplada para pareja de su heredero – lo miró con odio – o tal vez, eran tantos tus deseos por lastimarlo, que no hallaste una mejor manera, que matando a su hijo. – después de eso sonrió con inocencia nuevamente – te mostraste muy egoísta, así que yo también lo seré – y disparó sabiendo que el silenciador estaba puesto – no puedo dejar que esto termine pronto – la profunda herida del pecho sangraba pero el hombre no murió, tal cual lo había planeado la pelirroja, el hombre comenzó a llorar al sentir que en efecto la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo por la pérdida de sangre. – destruiste mi final feliz, si hubieras dejado en paz la vida de mi bebé, hubiera respetado tu vida también.

**Notas de Autora: **

Canción. "Gloria" de la serie Kuroshitsuji, me basé en la adaptación Fandub, probablemente la puedan encontrar en you tube.

Antes de que me maten, quiero decir que este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que a partir de aquí tendrán que esperar como todas las versiones y lugares donde estoy publicando para saber en que termina, no sé para cuando podré escribir y publicar, todo dependerá de mi trabajo y lo más seguro es que sea ya para las vacaciones de diciembre, así que ahora si me retiro antes de que se me venga la marabunta encima.

Hikaru Shidou

10 Noviembre 2010


	57. Chapter 57

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 57

Había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse ya era bastante tarde pero por ese día nada importaba, la felicidad que le recorría el cuerpo sería su excusa perfecta, tocaron a la puerta y dejó lo que se encontraba haciendo, para correr a responder, todas sus defensas bajas y sin precaución abrió la puerta donde dos hombres altos la esperaban y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error cuando un pañuelo con cloroformo la adormeció en los brazos de uno de aquellos extraños y su pesadilla dio comienzo.

Lo primero que supo al despertar era que se encontraba en una cama, con las manos atadas a la espalda, perfectamente amordazada, pasó todo un día ahí sin que nadie se dignara a prestarle un poco de atención y se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que tal vez todo estaría bien si permanecía sólo así, pero cuando volvió a adormecerse y despertar se encontraba atada a una silla, seguramente la habían sedado, fue ahí donde conoció el terrible interrogatorio de Esteban, cuando volvió a despertar conoció a Cerbero, pensó que sería una persona temible, pero por el contrario le tendió una mano, no quería derrumbarse, pero realmente estaba asustada tras el interrogatorio, Cerbero le hizo compañía pese a no saber nada del por qué la tenían ahí, fue él quien la ayudó a escapar la primera vez, dejando la puerta sin llave, y ella había logrado desatar sus cuerdas, en ese intento fallido conoció a los Brancaleone y sus nada agradables métodos de castigo, con el cuerpo marcado y adolorido volvió a despertar, podría jurar que ya llevaba cerca de una semana de sufrimiento, pero su espíritu aún estaba intacto, hasta que conoció a Gian Pierro, primero le dijo que Lantis se había ido a París, dato que con el tiempo confirmó, pero que en ese momento fue empleado como arma en su contra para debilitarla, querían sembrar la duda en su corazón y no podía dejarse vencer, lo que no sabía era que ahora que le habían marcado el cuerpo, el castigo no sería menor para sus secuestradores y a esas alturas tal vez les convendría quitarle la vida, así que eso dejaba abierta la puerta a todas las posibilidades de sufrimiento.

La segunda vez que lo vio su cuerpo no reaccionaba se encontraba anestesiada su conciencia y entre la bruma de un mal sueño fue testigo de su violación sin que pudiera reaccionar para defenderse pero su cuerpo si lo hizo por instinto y al escucharlo gemir el nombre de la que ahora sabía era su hijastra comprendió que lo que quería era desfogar todo ese enfermizo amor en otro cuerpo para no perder el derecho de contemplar a la dueña de esos insanos pensamientos, y creyó que tal vez podría llegar a tenerle lástima por un momento y seguir viviendo, tomando ese recuerdo como una pesadilla que nunca pasó, pues si se hubiera defendido la habría lastimado y las marcas de su cuerpo le recordarían constantemente ese momento, así que esa noche entre lágrimas se prometió olvidar, y al despertar odió a los brancaleone, pues por su causa le habían realizado diversos exámenes de sangre para saber si no había tenido alguna otra repercusión en su organismo el castigo que le habían impuesto, lo que sólo sirvió para que descubrieran el secreto que sólo le tenía pensado decir al dueño de su corazón.

Un hijo? – le preguntó de forma burlona Gian Pierro cuando despertó nuevamente no del todo consciente – así que estás preñada – dijo de forma despectiva – el vástago de Lantis… un hijo legítimo – sonrió de medio lado y dio la media vuelta antes de salir, sus ojos pesaban y cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Ese fue su peor despertar, cuando abrió los ojos adolorida sentía que un cálido líquido resbalaba por entre sus piernas, la consistencia era espesa por lo que tuvo miedo pero al bajar la vista lo supo… sangraba, en medio de su sueño narcótico le habían hecho algo y ahora se encontraba desangrándose, su instinto materno se encendió a tope y se removió tratando de soltarse, debía escapar, si aún había esperanza debía llegar cuanto antes a un hospital…

No te desgastes, ya es muy tarde, no tienes nada en tu interior ahora – esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. – el doctor dijo que estarás sangrando varios días así que te recomiendo que te tranquilices – su cuerpo tembló hasta que su mente colapsó y nuevamente aquella oscura inconsciencia, se encontraba como zombi el día que decidieron matarla, sólo sintió como la habían llevado al que sería el lugar de su ejecución, llovía, y el cielo era rojo como si predijera que se derramaría sangre esa noche, esa pistola apuntándole.

Espero que comprendas que esto no es nada personal – había dicho por último antes de dispararle en mitad del pecho y supo que moriría cuando su cuerpo mojado por agua, sangre y lágrimas comenzó a sentir el frío, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia, rogando a cualquier deidad para que su sufrimiento finalmente terminara.

La voz de Águila la despertó, se encontraba entre sus brazos, al parecer la habían encontrado pero se encontraba exhausta y sólo deseaba que los médicos no tuvieran tanta suerte para poder terminar sus días terrenales de una vez, pero no se cumplió su deseo. Estuvo internada un par de horas en una clínica, donde el doctor se encargó de estabilizarla y de confirmar todas las atrocidades que habían hecho con su cuerpo así como la pérdida de su hijo.

Tan pronto como pude ponerme en pie sin dejar que mis heridas sanaran, comencé mi persecución por sus cabezas, por todas y cada una de las cabezas de los que estuvieron en contacto conmigo sin mostrar compasión, sólo Esteban permanecerá con vida pero dentro de esa prisión me encargaré de que su sufrimiento se compare al que infringió a sus víctimas. – sonrió Hikaru de pié frente al hombre que se desangraba.

Todos los que portaban el radio transmisor escuchaban las palabras de Ray, Ceres permaneció helada contra una de las paredes de aquella mansión, mientras que Zaz, Wind y Paris hacían lo mismo en la camioneta, tal revelación los tenía impactados.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Wind cubriéndose la boca y cayendo de rodillas, y un sentimiento de tristeza y miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía ganas de llorar y por extraño que parezca, Paris se acercó y la abrazó para consolarla, no entendía muchas cosas, pero esa chica seguía siendo su Wind.

Tranquila – le susurró al oído y ella volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguno supo que decirse en ese momento, era un extraño sentimiento de impotencia y comprensión.

Espero que te hayas divertido con mi sufrimiento – se apartó una lágrima del rostro- porque yo estoy gozando infinitamente del tuyo.

El hombre bajó el rostro trataba de moverse lo menos posible para evitar desangrarse si tenía alguna esperanza era conservar la calma si su pulso aumentaba perdería más sangre.

Yo me salvé por caer inconsciente y que me dieron los primeros auxilios tan pronto como me encontraron pero tú no correrás con la misma suerte – El hombre volteó a verla – porque mi intención es matarte, no me conformo con hacerte sufrir y torturarte – miró su reloj - aunque ya no hay tiempo. - Levantó la pistola.

Creo que te topaste con la horma de tus zapatos, nunca creíste que una de tus víctimas volviera a cobrar venganza cierto? pues sorpresa, creo que soy quien te hará pagar todos tus pecados, los guardias no tardan en darse cuenta de mi presencia así que, espero que comprendas que esto no es nada personal. – sonrió la chica apuntándolo nuevamente con su pistola y levantó la mirada hacia algún punto detrás del hombre y no disparó, aunque el sonido de una pistola cortando cartucho le llamó la atención.

Y comprenderás que esto para mí, es totalmente personal Gian Pierro – La voz de Lantis fue lo que escuchó y que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al máximo al sentir que una segunda pistola se colocaba en su cabeza – así que mataste a mi hijo, y violaste a mi prometida para destrozarme, creíste que Gaspar iba a dejarte su imperio, que trágica es la vida, ahora dejas a nuestro cuidado a tu "Hermosa Helena" como solías llamarla, creo que es una buena moneda de cambio – aunque Gian Pierro no lo observó, por el tono con el que salían las palabras de esos labios supo que sonreía - Será un placer darte el tiro de gracia - fue lo último que pudo escuchar, segundos después una segunda bala le atravesaba el cuello perforando su carótida de lado a lado, haciéndole sentir la desesperación al atragantarse con su propia sangre, en menos de cinco segundos podía escucharse el aire tratando de ser arrastrado hasta los pulmones con desesperación sin mucho éxito, ambos retrocedieron cuando el hombre comenzó a convulsionar por la pérdida de sangre.

Hikaru bajó el arma al ver lo ocurrido y guardó silencio, era lo único que podía concederle a Lantis, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada, cuando finalmente Gian Pierro inclinó la cabeza y la sangre ya se encharcaba sobre el tapete donde se encontraba.

Terminó. – dijo Hikaru un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, apretó los puños, mientras Gian Pierro daba sus últimos suspiros de vida.

Perdóname – fue lo único que dijo Lantis, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Un sonido en su comunicador la hizo ponerse en alerta – Ceres?

Ray – Umi lloraba a lágrima viva en el otro lado del comunicador. – Clef se está muriendo – dijo sin dejar de llorar. – ayúdame! – rogó la joven con desesperación.

Clef – dijo abriendo sus ojos completamente y Lantis también la miró preocupado – debemos salir de aquí.

Hay un pasadizo detrás del librero, sígueme – Lantis la guió fuera de la habitación, y entonces Hikaru supo cómo había entrado sin que ella lo hubiera notado, ambos salieron del despacho de Gian Pierro donde el cadáver fue encontrado un par de horas después.

Justamente en ese momento una explosión ayudó a despejarles el corredor, los guardias habían tenido que ir a revisar aquella explosión, escuchar el grito de Umi pidiéndole ayuda por el comunicador fue lo único que pudo sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Ceres dónde estás?

Estamos cerca de la entrada detrás de una estatua pero Clef recibió un disparo y tiene la ropa llena de sangre, cayó de rodillas de pronto y no puedo sola con él, por favor Hikaru ayúdame – escuchar como la voz de su amiga se rompía la hizo reaccionar y siguió corriendo seguida por Lantis.

Voy para allá. – encontrar a Umi no había representado ningún problema, los guardias habían corrido hacia donde las explosiones se seguían escuchando en el ala opuesta a donde se encontraban

La peliceleste trataba de levantar a Clef quien se presionaba el abdomen tratando de detener la hemorragia con una rodilla sobre el piso, Lantis tomó el lugar de la peliazul tan pronto los encontraron.

Salgamos de aquí – dijo Lantis en son de mando.

Pero... – trató de objetar Umi.

Vámonos Ceres debemos salir antes que la escolta venga por nosotros, no podemos perder tiempo con un hombre herido – dijo Hikaru mientras jalaba a Umi de la mano para obligarla a seguir caminando. – ZAZ apaga todas las luces YA! – gritó Hikaru por el transmisor y Zaz apagó la luz en el momento, una vez que todo estuvo en oscuridad, Hikaru tomó la mano de una desconcertada Umi quien sólo se dejó guiar, cuando se encontraban en el jardín, pudo escuchar un gran movimiento detrás de ellos, pero con ayuda de Zaz, Hikaru y Lantis, habían podido llegar a la camioneta sintiendo como Lantis prácticamente cargaba a Clef y lo recostaba en el suelo de la camioneta, Paris se había apartado dándoles espacio, Ray ayudó a Ceres a subir y revisando las bolsas del pantalón de Clef sacó unas llaves y se las arrojó a Zaz. - Hazte cargo de su auto debe estar escondido cerca y no debemos dejar evidencia, Wind toma el volante y llévanos a un hospital ahora – la rubia asintió tomando el lugar de Zaz mientras este bajaba del auto que se encontraba encendido, Hikaru se mantenía seria y analizaba la situación, Zaz se había encargado de cortar completamente la luz no sólo de la mansión sino también de la manzana entera.

Las veré después – Zaz salió corriendo sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el auto de Clef, aunque no podía decírselo a Hikaru pues se delataría, agradecía aquella fiesta en la que tuvieron tiempo de instalar ese rastreador, claro eso se lo había pedido Ceres eso le ahorraría valiosos minutos de búsqueda, Fuu se encargó de informarles a Ráfaga y Geo que habían salido con éxito de la mansión y que partieran para despistar a sus perseguidores.

Clef balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Qué ocurrió Ceres? – le preguntó Hikaru inspeccionando al herido.

Traté de llegar contigo, pero no pude dejar de escuchar tu relato y me distraje un momento, no me di cuenta que un guardia pasaba por el corredor y al verme tuve que disparar para desarmarlo, pero no noté al segundo sólo escuché el disparo y sentí como alguien me empujaba, y vi a Clef también disparó para desarmar al guardia pero todo fue muy rápido, me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr para perderlos, Zaz cortó los comunicadores de los guardias así que no pudieron pedir refuerzos, me dirigí a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta Clef cayó de rodillas y ya no pudo levantarse.

Ceres quiero que lo mantengas consciente – decía la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la camisa sin pudor alguno y presionaba con la tela la herida retirando suavemente la mano de Clef.

Qué cosa?

Entiende Ceres si pierde la conciencia caerá en shock y no tenemos suero ni nada con que estabilizarlo, confío en que pueda contener la hemorragia en lo que llegamos al hospital y mantenerlo consciente en lo que puede atenderlo un médico, no hay orificio de salida visible así que todavía tiene la bala dentro. – Sólo presionaba la herida, Wind se encontraba al volante seguida de cerca por el auto de Ráfaga, Lantis se había quitado la gabardina, poniéndosela sobre los hombros a Hikaru, era de noche y la temperatura había bajado un poco y aunque no lo percibieran por la adrenalina estaba convencido que podría llegar a enfermarse y no deseaba que sus compañeros observaran su cuerpo.

De acuerdo – Umi se acercó al rostro de Clef, tocándole el rostro al chico quien mostraba una expresión de dolor en sus facciones – Clef me escuchas?

Estas bien… – preguntó casi en un susurro – …Umi? – ese nombre puso un poco nerviosos a todos pero la peliazul ni siquiera lo notó.

Gracias a ti lo estoy – las lágrimas se agolparon en el rostro de la chica – debes mantenerte consciente me escuchas, debes hacerlo.

Todo lo que me importa… …es que tú estás bien – le sonrió.

Y si algo te pasa me pondré mal, muy mal – sonrió la peliazul y los ojos de Clef se opacaron al escuchar esas palabras.

Mientras la pareja conversaba, Lantis se acercaba a Hikaru.

Cómo está?

Estoy tratando de mantener el sangrado lo mejor que puedo, pero tengo miedo del paradero de la bala, si lastimó el hígado podemos ir preparando un funeral, lo único que me da esperanza es que ha dejado de sangrar de momento y está consciente, ruega porque Wind nos lleve lo más pronto posible al hospital, hay que ponerle fluidos o se va a descompensar por la pérdida de sangre, Lantis la mejor historia que podemos inventar es un asalto.

Preguntarán por la camioneta. – afirmó Lantis.

Wind hay algún contacto en el hospital al que vamos? – preguntó Ray.

Uno de los médicos. – Respondió la chica sin quitar la vista del frente.

Comunícate con él, bajaremos a Clef con la mayor discreción posible, no te acerques a la entrada principal ni por error, por la hora es probable que no haya mucho movimiento en el hospital, pero puedo equivocarme.

Yo me quedo – dijo Umi.

No – respondió Ray.

He dicho que me quedo – dijo la ojiazul tajante – es mi decisión.

Es peligroso acaso no lo...

Es mi esposo – terminó la frase y la pelirroja permaneció en silencio al igual que el resto de los ocupantes del auto.

Cómo...?

Fue en las vegas… …no es que no quisiera invitarlas pero era una decisión que no iban a apoyar y no era algo que fuera a discutir con ustedes. – dijo cerrando los ojos preocupada.

Felicidades Umi – fue lo que susurró Ray y la ojiazul sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no quiso voltear a ver a nadie, sólo permaneció viendo a Clef, no había expresión en el rostro de su amiga pero no parecía molesta en absoluto – en todo caso cambia tu ropa no queremos que hagan más preguntas de las debidamente necesarias y la versión que contarán es que iban por la calle y fueron víctimas de un asalto, no pudieron ver al asaltante pero les pareció que era de estatura promedio, Lantis por favor cuida a Umi, yo me encargaré de Águila y Caldina, no te preocupes por nada más que la salud de tu esposo – Ray habló dirigiéndose a Umi, pero bajó el rostro y permaneció en silencio viendo el rostro de Clef quien luchaba por no perder la consciencia.

Clef – Umi tomó la mano de su esposo – resiste. – Clef seguía balbuceando cosas donde el nombre de Umi aparecía constantemente.

Yo también me quedo con ellos, de cualquier forma soy su representado y algo podré hacer.

Me serías de mucha ayuda Paris – dijo Lantis, dejando de lado la conversación de las chicas.

Te veré después…? – dijo Paris pero no supo con que nombre llamar a la rubia, y esta bajó la mirada y asintió sin responderle más, deseaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y saber exactamente que tanto le contaría a Paris.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al hospital, era de madrugada por lo que había poco movimiento aun así Wind estacionó la camioneta en una de las salidas de emergencia donde un médico junto a un camillero ayudaron a Lantis a bajar a Clef de la camioneta no hubo preguntas y la versión oficial había sido que Paris, Clef y Lantis habían sido víctimas de un asalto y aunque Ceres se mantuvo a su lado nadie preguntó por su presencia.

Ceres mandaré a Zaz en cuanto pueda – dijo Ray a su compañera, está simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La dejarás aquí – dijo Wind.

Tenemos un par de horas antes que las cosas se pongan pesadas, será hasta que amanezca que los guardias se darán cuenta de todo así que tenemos un poco de tiempo y no puedo detener a Umi, ya la escuchaste, tomó la decisión de quedarse junto a su esposo – sonrió Hikaru con melancolía.

Qué hay de Clef?

Lantis se hará cargo de él, es su amigo después de todo – llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, Wind seguía manejando rumbo al hotel.

Y ahora qué Ray?

Vamos al hotel y dame unos minutos Wind – la chica permanecía sentada en el suelo de la parte trasera de la camioneta, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro, le dio lástima verla así pero le concedió los merecidos minutos de silencio.

Pocas cuadras antes de llegar al hotel Ray se levantó para sentarse junto a su amiga.

Yo hablaré con Águila dile a Caldina que esté pendiente de la llegada de Geo y Ráfaga, hay que hablar con Zaz para que vaya al hospital junto con Umi, y explicarle la situación, no quiero que Umi se quede sola mucho tiempo.

Sí, yo tampoco lo quiero.

Qué piensas decirle a Paris? – preguntó Hikaru.

La verdad, pero no sé hasta dónde sea recomendable.

Trata de no involucrarlo de más con la información – dijo bajando la mirada.

Hikaru sin ofenderte, acabamos de rescatarlo de un secuestro de una semana, ya está demasiado involucrado no te parece – se burló un poco Fuu sin dejar de mirar el camino, y Hikaru sonrió nuevamente con melancolía.

Sólo se prudente – fue lo último que dijo antes de voltear a ver el hotel, Fuu se estacionó en una de las calles laterales. – Supongo que no puede esperar este informe cierto – susurró cuando el motor se apagó.

No, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo, manejen todo para facilitarle las cosas a Umi.

No tienes que decirlo – Fuu bajó de la camioneta y Hikaru la siguió.

Umi se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, tenía un vaso de agua entre las manos, y jugaba un poco con sus dedos, la vista baja y en completo silencio.

Estará bien – le aseguró Paris colocándole una mano en el hombro, haciendo voltear a la ojiazul – así que te llamas Umi. – la chica bajó la vista. – Anais, estoy seguro que te hubiera apoyado en tu matrimonio, ella es una chica muy, demasiado discreta, me consta que sabe guardar un secreto. – sonrió y Umi también lo hizo y se permitió reír un poco.

Tal vez, pero… no quería ponerla en peligro.

No tengo derecho a opinar de algo que tal vez no comprenda pero, a mi me daba la impresión que estaban juntas en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, creí que eran un equipo y podían confiar unas en las otras.

Ese comentario hizo que la peliazul comenzara a sollozar.

No, no, no llores, no lo dije con esa intención – Paris abrazó a Umi y ella se soltó llorando.

No quiero que nada le pase, tampoco a ellas, no quiero perder a nadie más. – se desahogó en el hombro del chico.

Tranquila, no lo vas a perder, se ve que es un hueso duro de roer. – recargó su barbilla entre los cabellos y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

Anais también tiene mucha suerte, al tenerte a ti – dijo después de unos minutos de leve llanto, justo en ese momento Zaz hacía su aparición.

Ceres – preguntó, al ver a la chica y ella lo miró unos segundos para luego suspirar.

Está en el quirófano.

Y Lantis? – preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados.

Hace un rato que no lo veo, supongo que se estará haciendo cargo del papeleo, además de que no haya preguntas de los medios y todo eso. – dijo Umi un poco triste.

Deberías descansar un poco – sugirió Zaz.

Gracias, pero no estoy cansada – dijo la chica y se levantó estaba cansada de esperar, pero tan pronto como estuvo de pie el equilibrio le falló y trastabilló, sintió como una nube negra le borraba la visión y estuvo a punto de caer, ambos chicos se precipitaron pero fue Zaz quien la pudo sostener con éxito.

Te sientes bien. – preguntó pero la mirada de la chica pareció perdida, así que volvió a sentarla. – voy por un doctor. – le dijo a Paris.

Sí – fue lo único que respondió su compañero y se encargó de cuidar a la chica en lo que llegaba un doctor, quien tan pronto como llegó sugirió al ver el semblante pálido de la chica que se le tomaran unos estudios y se le llevara a comer algo aunque eran las 3 de la madrugada, atribuyéndolo a la presión del momento.

Águila se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su habitación, revisando un par de papeles.

Águila – la voz de Hikaru lo hizo reaccionar.

Ya están de regreso.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas…

Cumpliste tu misión? – le preguntó volteando a verla y ella asintió pero bajó la vista. – hubo heridos?

Clef – fue lo que respondió, un silencio se extendió por la habitación – ha llegado el momento de desintegrar a las Mistical.

Era de esperarse, dónde está Clef?

En el hospital, con Lantis, Paris y Umi – nuevamente guardó silencio y Águila permaneció observándola en ese momento – Umi y Clef, se casaron cuando estuvimos en las vegas.

Vaya así que no las tenía tan vigiladas como creía, supongo que podré pedirle a Zaz que investigue en el registro civil esa acta de matrimonio.

No – dijo con firmeza pero Águila volvió a verla – déjala, es demasiado obvia su respuesta y la decisión de Umi así que déjala.

Y tu decisión?

Yo ahora no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar, así que yo me quedo – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Águila.

Y Fuu?

Ella aún no me ha dicho nada pero creo que después de lo de Paris, seguramente también se alejará.

Sería lo más sano para todos renunciar.

Entonces desintegraremos a las Mistical.

Y después?

Qué tal si nos tomamos unas largas vacaciones y pensamos en lo siguiente que haremos?

Estás segura?

Necesito tiempo

Todos lo necesitamos.

Debo reencontrar el lugar que ocupo en este mundo – suspiró profundo.

Quieres ayuda? – se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica pero ella con una sonrisa tranquila se alejó dos pasos.

Me has ayudado tanto hasta este momento que te estoy eternamente agradecida.

Porque hablas así?

Porque estoy cerrando este ciclo y necesito hacerlo con el corazón en la mano y la frente en alto, he tomado tantas vidas que me costará acostumbrarme a que eso se acabó, la muerte de ese hombre me llena de una agridulce felicidad, puesto que he tomado venganza por lo ocurrido, pero eso no borrará el pasado – un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Siempre has sido una guerrera y sé que podrás con esto también.

No será sencillo, pero nadie dijo que lo sería verdad?

Águila le sonrió en respuesta.

Dónde se encuentra Umi?

En el hospital junto a Clef, Fuu se contactó con el médico para que no hubiera preguntas, supongo que Lantis se hará cargo de su amigo para que no se filtre información, Caldina está siendo enterada de la situación en este momento y Zaz debe encontrarse en el hospital ahora mismo, no podía dejar a Umi sola.

Vaya si que sabes tomar el mando, no me necesitas.

No quería brincar tu autoridad, es sólo que…

Buen trabajo – le sonrió Águila – si hubieras esperado una orden mía, tendría a una Umi desesperada llorando en su cuarto y a dos Mistical más preocupadas por la salud mental de su amiga.

Aunque fue Umi quien tomó su decisión.

Entonces concentrémonos en cubrirle la espalda.

No creo que haya sospechas sobre nosotras no dejamos rastro

Aún así mantengamos los ojos muy abiertos un par de semanas.

Crees que sea conveniente ir al hospital.

Son amigas no es así y Umi las necesita, sólo sugiero que lo hagan antes que salga el sol por si hay algún reportero en la zona. – Hikaru sonrió.

Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta salió del lugar.

Tan pronto como la chica salió del lugar Águila se sentó en el sofá y respirando profundamente dejó salir el aire sonoramente

Misión cumplida – susurró antes de guardar silencio.

Tan pronto como se hubieran cambiado de ropa partieron rumbo al hospital.

Umi se encontraba en la cafetería junto a Zaz y Paris quien también se encontraba comiendo algo por sugerencia de Zaz.

Anais – dijo Paris al verla entrar, la chica suspiró.

Mi verdadero nombre es Fuu Hououji – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Comienza a amanecer, porque no van al jardín dudo que haya alguien quien los interrumpa y podrán hablar con tranquilidad – sugirió Hikaru y Fuu asintió, Paris y ella salieron del lugar.

Fuu es un lindo nombre – comentó Paris tratando de no tensar el ambiente.

Mis padres viven en Japón conocí a Hikaru y Umi cuando íbamos a la escuela estudiamos juntas hasta que nos separamos poco antes de la universidad, yo, estudié una ingeniería en sistemas computacionales y era la mejor de mi clase – Paris escuchaba en silencio, hasta ahí no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal.

Perdí contacto con Hikaru un par de años y a Umi la veía esporádicamente, creo que es lo normal en los estudiantes no? Dejan de ver a sus amigos cuando ingresan a la universidad. – guardó silencio y Paris prefirió no opinar.

Umi perdió a sus padres hace casi dos años, y como una macabra coincidencia en esas fechas yo también perdí a mi hermana, a ella la secuestraron y no… no pudimos salvarla – bajó el rostro – fue entonces cuando Hikaru me confesó que trabajaba para Águila, ambos son una suerte de agentes en cubierto aunque no propiamente de la policía, al parecer Águila es sobreviviente de un antiguo grupo de policía donde trabajaba el hermano de Hikaru ellos me ofrecieron la información y los medios para tomar venganza por la muerte de Kuu – la mención de ese nombre hizo reaccionar a Paris y del porqué Fuu lo había nombrado en la playa, se estaba refiriendo a su difunta hermana.

Umi había aceptado el trato de unirse a ellos si la ayudaban a vengar a sus padres y con la furia a flor de piel no tuve mucho que pensar.

Entonces asesinaste a alguien? – preguntó sintiendo el aire frío del amanecer.

Ellos tienen una computadora muy eficaz y con acceso a información que es considerada ultrasecreta, sólo jugué con las cuentas bancarias de un par de personas que sabía que no resistirían la presión de perderlo todo, ellos se encargaron del resto.

Y después? – preguntó Paris.

Después nos enfocamos en cumplir la venganza de Hikaru y creo que por lo que escuchaste en la camioneta queda muy claro el porqué de su venganza.

Es algo triste para ellos pero si – respondió Paris.

Nunca quise involucrarte, te lo juro.

No jures, te creo – sonrió Paris.

Por eso no te conté nada, mientras menos supieras pensé que estarías a salvo… pero me equivoqué – bajó el rostro y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mismas que Paris se encargó de secar con sus pulgares al tomarle el rostro con ambas manos.

No llores, estoy bien y aunque eso lastime mi orgullo, tú me salvaste.

Pero casi logro que te maten – volvió a llorar, Paris sin mayor razón la besó suavemente en los labios y se alegró cuando los labios contrarios le correspondieron la suave caricia.

Pero no fue así, ya no te preocupes más – Fuu sólo pudo abrazarse a su cuello.

Tuve tanto miedo de perderte – se aferró con más fuerza y Paris sólo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, no respondió nada pues los últimos días el tuvo el mismo sentimiento.

Fuu? – le susurró - y ahora que la misión ha terminado, qué sigue? - La chica guardó silencio.

Antes de iniciar esta última misión Águila nos preguntó si queríamos continuar con ellos…

Qué respondiste?

Nada, nos dio hasta el final de la misión para contestar.

Qué piensas responder?

Qué me retiro, ya pagué mi deuda y no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie más.

Creo que Umi hará lo mismo – suspiró Paris

Opinó lo mismo pero no estoy segura de Hikaru.

Creo que se quedará junto a Águila ellos parece que tienen algo serio.

Fuu recordó la bofetada que Águila le había dado a Hikaru y bajó la vista.

Francamente no sé qué pensar de ellos, no podría asegurar que tienen una relación, a veces se tratan con demasiada frialdad.

Entonces es aventurado decir cualquier cosa respecto a ellos.

En este momento quien me preocupa es Clef

La operación salió bien cuando llegaron lo acababan de pasar al área de cuidados intensivos.

Me alegro, Umi debe estar feliz de que su esposo se encuentre bien.

Tuvo un mareo hace rato el doctor recomendó que comiera algo por eso fuimos a la cafetería, además yo también necesitaba algo de comer.

Discúlpame no te pregunté cómo te sientes en este momento?

Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda me iré a descansar un rato, creo que aún no pasa el efecto de la adrenalina, pese a todo fue emocionante.

Emocionante? Yo estaba muriendo de miedo – Paris la abrazó.

Ya todo está bien.

Sí – cerró los ojos y se permitió unos instantes de silencio – debo ir con mis amigas y tu deberías ir a dormir – dijo pero la acompasada respiración del chico le hizo comprender que sus palabras ya eran innecesarias, se apartó lo suficiente para que la cabeza de su novio descansara sobre su regazo y al sentir el calor de los primeros rayos del sol se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir al chico que dormitaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Umi tomaba una taza de té caliente mientras Hikaru se ponía al tanto de la situación y Zaz había desaparecido momentáneamente, suspiró tras darle un largo sorbo al líquido de color ámbar que humeaba y le calentaba el cuerpo, sabía que Clef había sido llevado al área de cuidados intensivos donde permanecería las siguiente 48 horas y que de momento no podría pasar a visitarlo hasta que el doctor no viera sus análisis.

Umi – Hikaru la despertó de su ensueño – deberías ir a descansar un rato al hotel o aunque sea al auto.

Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba comer algo, no tengo sueño y ustedes están igual que yo, así que no te preocupes.

Hikaru guardó silencio, Lantis se había mantenido al margen para no incomodar; Clef se encontraba bien y no se había filtrado información alguna, por lo que no vio conveniente el interrumpir la atmósfera.

Umi – volvió a hablar Hikaru, la peliazul volteó a verla, se le notaba la preocupación en su semblante. – Ya le comenté esto a Fuu, cuando veníamos en camino, vamos a desintegrar a las Mistical.

Y los conciertos?

Queda un concierto en la agenda, después será el momento para planear el concierto de despedida.

Crees que nos persigan? – preguntó para desviar el tema.

No dejamos huellas, lo que me preocupa es que alguien te reconozca o a Clef.

Umi negó con la cabeza.

Lo dudo, no había mucha luz en los corredores y Zaz había interceptado las cámaras de seguridad y los comunicadores.

En ese caso estamos limpios.

Y la sangre de Clef?

Temo decirte que quedó en su ropa y en la camioneta, el que debe preocuparse es Zaz pues a él le tocará limpiarla – Umi rió un poco y Hikaru sonrió muy ligeramente – que te han dicho del estado de tu esposo?

Que se encuentra bien, podré verlo mañana.

Y tú, cómo estás?

Con los nervios destrozados pero me sostengo en pie.

En ese momento regresó Fuu.

Y Paris?

Zaz le prestó el auto para que durmiera un rato no quiere alejarse tanto del hospital.

Nosotras si debemos irnos, alguien puede reconocernos, las horas de visita están por comenzar.

Adelántense, iré a hablar con el médico – dijo Umi y aunque no muy convencidas decidieron hacerle caso.

Crees que esté bien? – preguntó Fuu al estar dentro del auto en el que habían llegado.

Dale unos minutos, está dentro de un hospital no creo que le pase nada malo y si no llega en 10 minutos iremos por ella.

De acuerdo. – dijo Fuu recargando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Umi se llevó la mano a la frente por décima vez, y nuevamente miró los resultados de sus análisis.

Por qué no me sorprende – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. – por qué me pasan estas cosas en este momento.

"Prueba de embarazo: Positivo."

Esta es la prueba de nuestro amor no te parece – dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras se tocaba el vientre – yo amo tanto a tu padre como él a nosotros bebé, nos amaba tanto que decidió corregir las estupideces de tu madre poniendo en riesgo su vida y protegernos – se aferró nuevamente al papel – a partir de ahora toca ser muy fuertes bebé porque no queremos decepcionar a todas las personas que han confiado su vida a nosotros, no tienes derecho a decir que tu vida no vale nada – regañó a su vientre. – ya sospechaba esto, ahora sólo tengo que decirles a Hikaru y a Fuu.

Notas de autora:

Ok, si me tardé pero siempre he dicho que prefiero no publicar a tener que publicar algo que después editaré, por otro lado quería publicar esto el día de hoy bueno el 21 de febrero por que es mi cumpleaños aunque ya es 22 xD las cosas siguen moviéndose y quedan 3 capítulos para el final, sé que dije que no publicaría nada hasta tener el final, pero me quise auto regalar este capítulo, por otro lado ya tengo casi completo el capítulo que sigue pero tengo mis dudas de los dos últimos, hay una pequeña laguna pero ya veremos cómo termina de llenarse, no quiero dejar ir este fic, por otro lado no crean que me la he pasado de fiesta, sino que mis horarios de trabajo están así o más nefastos y me da rabia el que me digan que no trabajo, pero bueno esa es otra cosa, lo bueno es que he recibido muy bonitos regalos este cumpleaños lo que me llena de mucha alegría ^^

Nos veremos pronto, no tan pronto. :P en cuanto tenga los capítulos

Hikaru Shidou.

21 febrero 2011


	58. Chapter 58

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 58

Había transcurrido una semana, las Mistical Knight habían dado su último concierto y con suma tristeza anunciaron la desintegración del grupo, dos días más tarde se organizaba una rueda de prensa para confirmar la noticia al público.

Estamos reunidas esta tarde para confirmar la noticia que anunciamos durante el concierto pasado – habló Ray y tras una breve pausa prosiguió – cada una de nosotras tiene sus razones muy personales para abandonar este proyecto y… también cada una de nosotras comprende lo poderosas de esas razones… aunque nos duele no haremos nada para evitar el final, estamos en los mejores términos, seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, nos seguimos apoyando como hasta ahora – sonrió – o tal vez más. – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas que aunque tristes esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. – y creo que… no perderán del todo a las Mistical, nuestra querida vocalista, tiene planeado lanzarse como solista – Fuu sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – en cuanto a Ceres y a mí, pensamos dedicarnos a nuestra vida privada, esperamos que lo puedan comprender y a los fans queremos anunciarles que nuestro último concierto, estará programado para finales de este mes.

Wind ahora que te lanzarás de solista, cómo piensas llamarte?

Aún están por verse los detalles.

Que puedes contarnos Ceres.- La chica levantó la mirada con aire de tristeza.

Me dedicaré a mi familia – y fue todo lo que pudieron sacar de ella, Hikaru y Fuu voltearon a verla de reojo pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada, sabían que en ese momento su amiga era la más vulnerable.

**Flash Back**

Veinticuatro horas habían transcurrido, Umi había dormido todo ese tiempo sin que nadie la interrumpiera, tampoco habían hablado mucho más allá de una charla casual para no hacer del regreso al hotel una pesadilla en un incómodo silencio, las tres tenían tantas cosas que contarse pero ninguna se atrevía a tocar ningún tema, tan pronto como Umi tocó su cama se quedó dormida sus amigas sólo la cubrieron con las mantas para que durmiera cómoda, comprendían que no debían molestarla por el momento al menos hasta que tuviera noticias de Clef, cuando la chica despertó había regresado su buen humor y aunque platicaron de lo que Fuu le había contado a Paris y lo que Hikaru había acordado con Águila, sabían o mejor dicho sentían que hacía falta algo importante pero no pudieron definir que era, Umi se arregló con algo muy cómodo y partieron hacia el hospital donde no esperaban la noticia que les dieron, todo indicaba que algo se había complicado durante las horas de observación en el área de cuidados intensivos y Clef había estado prácticamente con un pie en la tumba, los doctores habían hecho todo lo que creyeron conveniente para salvarle la vida y lo habían logrado o casi, Clef se encontraba estable pero alguno de los métodos que habían empleado para salvarle la vida lo había inmerso en un profundo estado de letargo del que no lograba despertar aún.

Cuanto tiempo estará en ese estado? - preguntó Umi con seriedad, sabía que Clef estaba de incognito por lo que no le habían elaborado ningún expediente que pudiera comprobar su parte médico, así que bajando la cabeza aceptó el diagnóstico cuando el médico le dijo que no había forma de determinar el tiempo.

Después de eso Umi acercó las manos a su rostro, juntas como si estuviera elevando una plegaria al cielo y tras unos minutos en silencio, se volteó hacia sus compañeros con seriedad y un aire de tristeza y nostalgia que hasta el momento le seguía rodeando.

Quiero verlo a solas – el doctor la llevó hacia la habitación donde Clef dormía, respiraba a través del respirador, sus brazos se encontraban a los costados del cuerpo y de su brazo derecho tenía conectado la intravenosa por la que se le administraban los medicamentos y en otro momento el suero para nutrirlo, se acercó y le besó la mejilla

Descansa. – le susurró al oído – lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, a sí que duerme y recupera las fuerzas, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando despiertes – acarició su rostro y por último depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su esposo, le despejó la frente y la besó superficialmente. - Volveré mañana – sonrió.

A pesar de saber que su amiga estaba en malas condiciones no la forzaron a nada, la rutina de Umi se constituía en la visita al hospital, regresar al hotel y dormir, extrañamente Umi comenzó a dormir lo que nunca en su vida, pero nadie tenía corazón para mover esa rutina, pasaba todas las horas de visita al lado de la cama, contándole a su esposo toda su vida o leyéndole las noticias más alegres del periódico o alguna novela divertida, una comedia, no parecía deprimirse, pero había dejado de hablar con sus amigas, siempre seria, pero con ese aire nostálgico y de tristeza envolviéndola en todo momento, era como si se hubiera sumergido en una burbuja, que nadie se atrevía a romper, la veían tan estable y ecuánime aunque sabían que era porque no quería darse cuenta de su realidad era un finísimo hilo el que sostenía su cordura, por ello todos habían hecho un pacto silencioso y nadie la molestaba, trataban de hablarle lo menos posible, hasta no tener alguna señal o alguna pequeña certeza del futuro de Clef era arriesgado hacer cualquier movimiento en falso.

Por otro lado, decidieron concentrarse en la planeación del último concierto y en mantener los ojos muy abiertos, pero todo parecía tranquilo, el concierto final de la gira se desarrolló sin ninguna clase de contratiempo y tras ese espectáculo, Umi prácticamente desapareció del mapa, un poco más y viviría en el hospital, Hikaru y Fuu se turnaban para hacerle compañía y servir de protección, Paris siempre acompañaba a Fuu y trataba junto con Lantis de acallar los rumores de la prensa, le habían informado a Ascot e Innova tanto del "rescate" de Paris, aunque sin contarles nada de las chicas, como de lo sucedido con Clef y ellos querían ir a verlo, pero Paris sugirió que aún no era tiempo, que era bueno esperar un par de semanas, ahora sabía que era posible que tomaran represalias y prefería no meter a más gente de la que ya estaba inmiscuida.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Al parecer nuestra despedida no será tan impresionante, tenemos los ánimos por los suelos – dijo Caldina una noche antes del concierto final cuando las tres chicas se encontraban juntas, Umi se encontraba recostada en su cama descansando tranquilamente.

Es una despedida – dijo abriendo los ojos – pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

Yo también – respondió Fuu, Hikaru suspiró.

Mañana será el último día que estaremos juntas en un grupo chicas, cada una tomará su camino y sólo quiero decirles… muchas gracias, por todo – Hikaru inclinó completamente la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Yo también debo agradecerte – dijo Umi, para sorpresa de todos – Mi vida en estos últimos años ha dado muchas vueltas y creo que he madurado lo que nunca, encontré al amor de mi vida y haremos reanudación de votos cuando todo esto pase y entonces serán las primeras a las que invite a la boda.

Las chicas sonrieron aunque en el fondo de su corazón oraban para que el deseo de su amiga se volviera realidad.

También les agradezco de corazón lo que hicieron por mi chicas – Fuu volteó a verlas a ambas – no hubiera superado fácilmente tantas cosas si no las tuviera a mi lado – sintió como Umi la abrazaba y ambas voltearon hacia Hikaru quien se mostraba un poco retraída pero ambas sonrieron, se acercaron a su amiga y sin más la abrazaron también, compartiendo esa estrecha unión de amistad y por esa noche descansaron en una misma cama, como cuando eran unas tiernas niñas.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para ese último concierto, las chicas no lo habían notado pero la publicidad estaba en todas partes, en televisión, radio, periódico, internet, las entradas estaban agotadas, y esa adrenalina que caracterizaba a los grandes eventos comenzó a correr por sus venas con cada vez más fuerza, mientras se maquillaban, cuando finalmente Caldina les anunció la tercera llamada, antes de salir a escena Umi las detuvo.

Chicas quiero decirles algo – sonrió y por primera vez después de muchos días vieron ese brillo de vida en sus ojos, como si hubiera salido de su burbuja voluntariamente. – estoy embarazada. – anunció con alegría y ambas chicas sonrieron.

Lo sospechaba, sabes, las pruebas caseras no siempre son efectivas – sonrió Fuu, pero Umi la miró desconcertada.

Yo me enteré por los análisis de sangre que me hizo el doctor en el hospital, nunca me hice ninguna prueba casera. – ambas chicas se miraron un segundo y Fuu volteó hacia donde Hikaru se encontraba de espaldas y como un Flash recordó que en aquella ocasión Hikaru había prácticamente arrasado con todas las bebidas que le pusieron en frente en el karaoke.

Hikaru? – preguntó Umi, pero la pelirroja permaneció de espaldas.

El público nos espera – dijo al salir corriendo rumbo al escenario.

HIKARU! – gritaron Umi y Fuu al mismo tiempo, siguieron a la chica al escenario, en una escena que les pareció un tanto terrorífica, pues la pelirroja corría ya varios metros por delante a través del corredor oscuro perdiéndose un poco de su vista entre las tinieblas y finalmente las tres salieron por el otro extremo justo en el momento que todas las luces eran encendidas y eso las deslumbró, pues el escenario no tenía comparación a ninguno en el que hubieran estado antes haciéndolas olvidar el porqué habían seguido a su amiga y no tuvieron otra opción más que concentrarse en el concierto.

Águila y Caldina se encontraban monitoreando que todo se estuviera realizando a la perfección, al igual que Zaz y Geo.

Por otra parte Ascot se había rehusado a permanecer en su casa y perderse el último concierto de las Mistical por lo que sin importarle las negativas de Paris le informó que se presentaría en ese lugar así fuera lo último que hiciera y Paris con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza aceptó a acompañarlo.

Lantis se había perdido completamente, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Desde un lugar apartado, en la parte más alta de la construcción, se encuentra un hombre observando el concierto, con una sonrisa en los labios, una mano enguantada sobre el borde de la estructura y la otra sobre un maletín que descansa a un costado de él.

Esta última canción – el ruido del público se escucha por sobre la voz de la artista y Wind tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de continuar hasta que su voz pudo ser audible, continuó con una sonrisa y una risa tanto de ella como de sus amigas, la emoción de ese último concierto podía sentirse y se transmitía en sus rostros. – Esta última canción queremos dedicársela a tres personas muy importantes para nosotras – volteó hacia sus amigas quienes también sonrieron, pero en ese momento, la voz de Rayearth se escuchó a través del micrófono

Yo en especial quisiera decirle a esa persona que... – se escuchó un barullo entre mezclado con los gritos de la audiencia – que si realmente existe una Fuerza del destino... nos volveremos a ver – con esto comenzó el sonido del teclado y la guitarra de Ceres a espaldas de Rayearth.

Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces

por toda la ciudad

una noche en el bar del Oro

me decidí a atacar

Tu me dijiste diecinueve

no quise desconfiar

pero es que ni mucho ni poco

no vi de donde agarrar

Y nos metimos en el coche

mi amigo, tu amiga tu y yo

te dije nena dame un beso

tu contestaste que no

Empezamos mal y yo que creía

que esto era un buen plan

Aquella noche fue un desastre

(haaa, haa, haa, haa)

no me comí un colín

estas son solo un par de estrechas

nos fuimos a dormir

Pero la fuerza del destino

nos hizo repetir

dos cines y un par de conciertos

y empezamos a salir

No sé si esa cara "tan rara"

un ojo aquí y un diente "allá"

o el cuerpecillo de "gitana"

mujer a medio terminar

Tu corazón fue lo que me

Acabó de enamorar.

La rubia volteó a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa misma que fue correspondida por las chicas.

Termina con esto – ordenó una voz por el audífono que tenía el hombre en el tejado.

Entendido – respondió el hombre por el comunicador con una sonrisa

Y nos metimos en el coche

mi amigo, tu amiga, tu y yo

te dije nena dame un beso

tu contestaste que no

Empezamos mal y yo que creía

que esto era un "buen plan"

Y desde entonces hasta ahora

el juego del amor

nos tuvo tres años jugando

luego nos separo

Pero la fuerza del destino

nos hizo repetir

que si el invierno viene frío

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

El resplandor de un rifle de largo alcance hizo su aparición, apoyado en el borde de la construcción, apuntaba a las tres chicas, la guitarrista y la cantante, parecían un blanco seguro pero la mira se posó sobre la violinista que se mantenía en el extremo más despejado del escenario.

Paris y Ascot admiraban a las chicas desde la primera fila de la zona VIP, mientras Águila se encontraba de pie en uno de los pasillos de la zona de espectadores.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Ceres encontró a Ascot con la vista justo cuando pasaba por uno de los extremos del escenario, el chico volteó a verla de reojo y ella le sonrió.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Paris llamó la atención de Fuu cuando se escurrió como una sombra por entre la gente, la chica pareció no percatarse de su presencia pero no pudo evitar sonreír desviando la mirada, Paris supo en ese momento que había obtenido llamar la atención de la chica.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

El hombre había fijado ya su puntería, sin embargo, esperó pacientemente a que fuera su turno de entrar en escena.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

En el último momento Hikaru levantó la vista y entre el público encontró a Lantis y le sonrió, él permaneció mirándola mientras las voces se desvanecían poco a poco para terminar la canción y en el último segundo se permitió corresponderle con una sonrisa

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Principio del formulario

El lugar estalló en aplausos cuando las tres Misticals se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento, el final no podía ser mejor, cada una seguiría su camino deseándole la mejor de las suertes a sus compañeras, "se acabó, finalmente todo se acabó" pensó Ray, su mirada se había conectado en el último segundo con la de Lantis, pero no hizo nada más, cerró los ojos, había visto también a Águila un poco más allá y sonrió finalmente, había tenido su venganza y aunque hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferente, no podía evitarlo, sentía ganas de llorar, sentía una inmensa felicidad en ese momento, ahora su mundo volvía a girar nuevamente.

Entre el público pudo distinguir la figura de Paris, tendría que hablar seriamente con él, ella pensaba continuar con su carrera de solista, con la ayuda de Caldina, hasta que el público y el medio lo permitieran, se había divertido lo suficiente con las Misticals, y por qué no sacarle provecho al camino que ya había trazado con ellas, un siguiente disco a dueto con los "Cephirians" podría ayudarla a empezar este nuevo camino, estaría bien ahora, cerraría un capítulo más de su vida y abriría uno nuevo con página en blanco y miles de proyectos en puerta.

Suspiró y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía la fuerza de la vida que crecía en su vientre y lo único que lamentó era no tener a Clef junto a ella en ese momento, había tenido que cerrar con sangre su antigua vida, había sido un precio muy caro, y no entendía por qué merecía tamaño sacrificio pero de algo estaba segura, su bebé lo merecía, no le negaría a su bebé el conocer sus historias ya que debían vivir con todas sus fuerzas y ser feliz porque su padre los había amado a tal punto de dar su vida por ellos, por eso, ella tampoco podía dejarse caer ahora, necesitaba vivir y ser fuerte por ambos, retomaría las empresas que su tío amablemente le había ayudado a manejar hasta el momento, no estaría de más vivir una temporada con ellos, descansar y retomar las riendas de su vida, ahora tenía un motivo para vivir, para esperar, una razón para continuar, tenía los medios y las ganas de vivir al máximo que su vida le permitiera.

Con todos esos sentimientos sobre el escenario, las chicas sonrieron, mirando a su público, y como si todo se detuviera de pronto las tres chicas voltearon a verse era como si la escena se hubiera congelado en ese momento de felicidad y de pronto, el sonido de un disparo retumbó en el escenario y las chicas abrieron los ojos asombradas y sólo una los cerró lentamente mientras caía sobre el escenario para terror de sus compañeras que corrieron a asistirla, al descubrir una mancha de sangre en su pecho. Una figura daba la vuelta mientras el resto del público permanecía confundido cuando las luces se habían apagado de pronto, Lantis pasaba en ese momento junto a Águila sin detenerse le dijo una palabra que le heló la sangre al otro y no pudo voltear con suficiente rapidez para verlo desaparecer entre la multitud y la oscuridad, pero esa palabra se retuvo en su mente como un funesto presagio.

- "Touché"

Al mismo tiempo el hombre que había permanecido en la azotea sonrió mientras guardaba tranquilamente el rifle, y tan pronto como terminó se descolgó del techo de la construcción cayendo sobre un toldo que aminoró la caída y sin mayor problema se retiró perdiéndose entre la multitud que salía despavorida del lugar del concierto.

- ¡HIKARU! - el grito de Umi lo hizo reaccionar, no había luz pero sabía que en ese momento estaban sacando a las Misticals del escenario, debía apresurarse, cuando llegó al back stage, pudo distinguir la figura de Hikaru, sobre la camilla, los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia que empapaba las ropas de la pelirroja, sólo pudo ver como la subían a la ambulancia que la seguridad del lugar tenía para los espectadores, pero en esta ocasión fue utilizada para otros fines; Fuu, Umi y Caldina trataba de mantener lejos a la prensa, junto con Ráfaga, Zas y Geo, pero él, se sintió perdido de momento, se dirigió hacia su auto, necesitaba seguir esa ambulancia, cuando encendió el radio, sólo escuchaba la noticia del atentado.  
-"...lo último que supimos fue que Rayearth, ha sido transportada en ambulancia al hospital, desconocemos su estado pero a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que pudimos ver tanto en el escenario como en la camilla cuando la chica era transportada y según nuestros expertos, la chica ha perdido mucha sangre, quizás sea necesario que le hagan una transfusión así que aprovechamos este medio para mandar de antemano el aviso para todos aquellos que puedan donar sangre 0 Rh negativo, que es el tipo sanguíneo de la chica, aun no es oficial pero sabemos que habrán muchos fans que estarán al pendiente de lo que ocurra con la violinista del grupo..."  
Cambio de estación.

-"...Así es, estamos en las inmediaciones del hospital, pudimos ver a los paramédicos bajar a la chica, cabe mencionar que aunque parecían tener controlada la situación, las sabanas de la camilla se encontraban bastante manchadas, las otras dos integrantes del grupo se mantienen a una distancia prudente, aunque ambas parecen estar en shock, han ingresado junto con Ray al hospital y no han dejado pasar a nadie más, según me platican han sido llevadas a una sala especial para revisarlas ya que ambas estaban juntas en el escenario y los paramédicos temen que alguna haya sufrido alguna lesión que no esté a la vista..."

Apagó el radio unos momentos, necesitaba pensar con claridad, se había detenido en el tráfico pero este comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, pese a todo estaba a tan sólo unas cuantas cuadras pero necesitaba saber cómo estaban las chicas, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Fuu, sabía que ella estaba fungiendo como el pilar más fuerte en ese momento y podía mantener más sangre fría que sus compañeras y podría reportarle la situación con mayor tranquilidad.

- Sí, Águila? - respondió la voz del otro lado del auricular.

- Cómo están las cosas?

- El médico dice que Hikaru ha perdido mucha sangre, los paramédicos han tratado de detener la hemorragia, pero van a tener que intervenirla quirúrgicamente, no sabemos mucho más, estamos en la sala de espera y Caldina tuvo que firmar un permiso para poder proceder con la cirugía, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

- Cómo se encuentran Umi y tú?

- Ambas estamos bien, no tenemos ninguna lesión, Umi, está un poco en shock pero ya la están atendiendo.

- Es el mismo hospital donde se encuentra Clef?

- Sí, Caldina decidió que fuera aquí, ya que aquí tenemos contactos y nos será más fácil ocultar cualquier cosa y borrar cualquier rastro.

- Entiendo, estoy en camino, por favor avísame cualquier cosa que suceda.

- Sí. – fue lo único que respondió la chica antes de colgar.

Decir que esas horas habían sido de angustia era poco, pero tras muchas horas de espera finalmente los médicos habían salido del quirófano, al parecer el daño había sido poco pero la sangre había creado todo ese efecto dramático, Hikaru ahora se encontraba descansando en cuidados intensivos y Umi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo lo que percibió Fuu y la abrazó, no era un secreto lo que Umi pensaba al respecto de las cuarenta y ocho horas de espera.

Pero al no poder hacer nada más tuvieron que regresar al hotel dejando a Hikaru al cuidado de los médicos, ni siquiera Zaz pudo quedarse cerca, hasta que la chica hubiera sido trasladada a su habitación, así que a regañadientes tuvieron que esperar con paciencia.

Se ha hecho tan largo el camino aquí  
Solo yo sé lo que sufrí  
Todo el amor que alguna vez te di  
Solo yo sé lo que escondí  
Noche tras noche  
Frente al espejo  
Hablando sola  
Con mi reflejo  
Tanto silencio  
Llevo por dentro  
Caigo al vacio  
Muero sin ti

El cuerpo de la chica se encontraba conectado a los aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, respiraba por su propia cuenta pero en su brazo se encontraba el cuenta gotas que le suministraba un par de medicamentos.

Porque no estás aquí  
Porque ya te perdí  
No queda nada dentro de mi alma  
Porque todo te lo di

Como vivir sin ti  
En este mundo gris  
Esta tristeza que me envuelve  
Me enloquece y me castiga así  
No tengo a donde ir

Era de noche y no había luna, la oscuridad reinaba por todo el lugar, por lo que no le fue difícil desplazarse con completo sigilo por los pasillos del hospital, tan pronto como llegó a la habitación de la ex artista, se aseguró de encontrarse a solas en aquel lugar un pequeño hueco en las guardias nocturnas, aunque sabía que el lugar estaría rodeado de reporteros, pero había entrado como parte del personal y nadie sospechaba, se acercó a la cama sonriendo y sacó una jeringa de entre sus ropas de enfermería y sin mayor preámbulo la conectó al suero de intravenosa, vaciando su contenido en el interior, poco después de terminar se acercó a la pelirroja y le despejó la frente depositando una suave caricia en ella.

Dicen que no soy la misma  
Desde que te vi partir  
Y es la abstinencia de ti  
Tantas horas tantos días  
Que ya llevo sin dormir  
Alucinando tenerte aquí

Siento tocarte, acariciarte  
Siento tu cuerpo  
Pero no hay nada  
Pinto mi rostro de mascarada  
Salgo a la vida  
Sola y sin ti

Dulces sueños Hikaru, ha llegado el momento de tu final feliz – sonrió y se retiró del lugar, donde lentamente descendía los signos vitales de la chica y como último acto, desconectó la alarma de los aparatos por lo que ninguna enfermera se enteró del momento en el que el electrocardiograma marcaba una línea recta continua indicando la hora del deceso, por ello cuando la primera ronda de la madrugada pasó para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, era demasiado tarde y los médicos sólo pudieron decretar una hora post-mortem.

Porque no estás aquí  
Porque ya te perdí  
No queda nada dentro de mi alma  
Porque todo te lo di

Como vivir sin ti  
En este mundo gris  
Esta tristeza que me duerme  
Me enloquece y me castiga así

Cuando sus amigas fueron informadas, Águila y Caldina se encontraban junto a ellas, Umi se desmayó siendo sostenida por Águila, mientras que Fuu había roto en llanto en brazos de Paris quien había acompañado a la chica esa mañana, el cantante también se encontraba en shock, esa había sido una noticia funesta para todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el lugar.

No tengo a donde ir

**Notas de autora. **

Canciones: "La fuerza del destino" de Mecano XD a poco creyeron que no la pondría y "Porque no estás aquí" de Alejandra Guzmán.

Antes que otra cosa pase actualizo la historia, por una parte tengo que decirles que el capítulo 59 ya casi está listo pero no podré actualizar pronto porque voy a tener que salir de viaje que aunque es obligado me va a servir para darme unas pequeñas vacaciones, para mí el siguiente capítulo es el que se consideraría como el final, pero el 60 es un capítulo que tiene que salir junto con el 59 y de ahí daré un tiempo para recolectar dudas, inquietudes y demás que si veo que son muchas haré un epílogo, pero si no son tantas las responderé en los reviews ^^

Por otro lado, después de mi feliz cumpleaños mi vida se volvió gris un rato, porque me pasaron un par de cosas si me agüitaron y me dejaron los ánimos por el suelo, pero mis amigos se encargaron de levantarme el ánimo.

**Novahikaru. **

27 feb 2011


	59. Chapter 59

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 59

Llevar a cabo el funeral fue toda una proeza miles de fans se abarrotaron para darle la última despedida a su artista, los hermanos de la chica no pudieron estar presentes por su propia seguridad y porque no pudieron viajar, Águila prometió enviar el cuerpo de la chica intacto para que fueran ellos quienes dispusieran de él, así como del dinero que ella había acumulado en el banco durante todo ese tiempo. Eso no mitigaría el dolor de la familia pero era algo que debía hacer.

Tras el funeral Umi se presentó en el hospital para visitar a su esposo, se encontraba vestida de negro y tan pronto como se acercó a la cama recostó el rostro en el pecho de Clef y lloró, nunca había llorado frente a él en todo ese tiempo, pero el sentimiento fue tan grande que no pudo soportarlo.

- Clef, te necesito conmigo, no soy tan fuerte – dijo en un susurro entre lágrimas, no sintió el pequeño movimiento en los ojos de él. - Hikaru está muerta – se aferró a las ropas y continuó llorando – me siento perdida – un ligero movimiento de la mano – no puedo confiar en nadie – terminó y ocultó su rostro entre las ropas – no quiero sentirme sola, no soy tan fuerte – derramando lágrimas, de pronto sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos y levantó el rostro sorprendida, Clef aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero su mano descansaba sobre la cabeza de la peliazul.

- No…stas… sola… - susurró el hombre.

- Clef – Umi se levantó y presionó un botón para llamar a una enfermera. – Clef – volvió a llamarlo pero sólo notó que una de sus manos temblaba, cuando el doctor apareció junto con las enfermeras, Umi le explicó la situación, la sacaron de la habitación mientras revisaban a su esposo, recargada contra la pared esperó pacientemente por mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, por un segundo todas sus penas se esfumaron y abrazando su cuerpo se relajó.

- Señora Ryusaki – el doctor apareció y la chica reaccionó lo más tranquilamente que pudo. – su esposo reaccionó y pregunta por usted – sonrió el hombre y la chica sólo pudo levantar la vista con una sonrisa y dejar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, el médico sonrió por un momento y la abrazó cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos para agradecerle. – no lo haga esperar demasiado – fue el consejo que le dio y al entrar nuevamente, Clef volteó su rostro aún recostado en la cama y le tendió la mano que tenía libre pues en la otra una de las enfermeras le tomaba la presión y terminaba de hacerle el chequeo.

- cómo estás, umi? – dijo con la voz un poco apagada por el tiempo que había pasado sin utilizarla, la chica suspiró y aunque sonrió las lágrimas no dejaron de caer de sus ojos hasta que se acercó a la cama y finalmente se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró libremente mientras Clef le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la acercó hasta sentarla en el borde para recostarla contra su pecho. – aquí estoy… no me voy a ir.

- Eso espero, porque tu hijo y yo te necesitamos – dijo la chica levantando el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi… hijo? – preguntó mirando a la chica.

- Sí, tu hijo – sonrió y sin más le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, pero no pareció salir del shock instantáneamente sino hasta después de varios segundos.

- Lamento interrumpirlos – dijo el doctor tras reaparecer en la habitación. – pero debemos mantenerlo en observación un par de días más, no sabemos si el coma le dejó alguna secuela.

- Entendido – sonrió la chica y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de su esposo quien la abrazó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Te amo – le susurró Clef besándole los cabellos.

- Nosotros también – sonrió Umi nuevamente y se permitió olvidarse de sus tristezas por ese momento, ya habría mucho, mucho tiempo para explicaciones e historias tristes, por ese momento, deseaba gozar de toda la felicidad que se le estaba concediendo.

Por otra parte Fuu se encontraba en el hotel en compañía de Paris, no había dejado de llorar en todo el tiempo, el cuerpo de Hikaru ya se encontraba en camino a ser entregado a sus hermanos, por lo que ya no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer, el chico la abrazaba contra su cuerpo tratando de confortarla aunque sea con su presencia.

- Gracias por estar aquí – dijo la chica un poco más tranquila.

- No hay de que – sonrió un poco aunque sus ojos externaban tristeza también. – has pensado en que vas a hacer después de esto?

- Todo nos ha tomado por sorpresa pero, creo que regresaré con mis padres unos días… en lo que Caldina reorganiza la agenda… y da la noticia, esperaré un buen tiempo antes de reaparecer, creo que es justo tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones para ajustar todos los detalles de mi nuevo lanzamiento.

- Me parece bien – sonrió Paris, sintiendo el ambiente un poco más relajado.

- Quiero que conozcas a mis padres. – susurró Fuu de pronto levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

- Vaya eso es muy repentino. – dijo desviando un poco la vista preocupando a la chica pero luego regresó con una sonrisa – pero estoy libre por un tiempo en lo que nuestro representante se recupera – dijo con algo de tristeza y Fuu asintió, aunque justo en ese momento un mensaje le llegaba a su celular.

- Parece que no tendrán que esperar demasiado – sonrió Fuu y le mostró su celular a Paris y este se sorprendió.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital. – sonrió.

- Sí, supongo que Umi debe estar totalmente emocionada – volvió a ver el celular – pero también quiero descansar un poco antes de ir a verlos.

- Entonces descansemos, a decir verdad yo también necesito dormir un poco – dijo Paris y ambos se recostaron en la cama, por esa ocasión Fuu no protestó, necesitaba el calor de alguien más en esa habitación así que acostándose sobre el pecho de Paris se quedó dormida al igual que el chico, ya habría tiempo para ir al hospital a visitar a Clef y Umi.

Los días habían pasado en aparente calma, Umi y Fuu se habían marchado a casa, Clef había sido dado de alta hacía un par de días y aunque tenía que tomar rehabilitación se le permitió viajar para instalarse en la que de ahora en adelante sería su casa, la que en su tiempo fue la casa donde creció su esposa, por su parte Paris y Ascot se había tomado vacaciones para terminar de editar el siguiente disco y por qué no ayudar a Anais a escribir sus nuevas canciones, Caldina se encontraba con Ráfaga y ambos estaban ocupados con el lanzamiento de la nueva estrella, Geo y Zaz se habían tomado unas largas e indefinidas vacaciones, Geo al parecer iba a seguir con su trabajo de investigación y Zaz, bueno él era demasiado joven y tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en que ocuparía su tiempo ahora.

Por su parte Águila prefirió quedarse hospedado en el hotel donde había estado hasta ese día, sentía que debía esperar ahí… y su intuición no le fallaba.

Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…  
Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Águila se encontraba sentado en un sofá, exhausto, tanto que no logró percibir la silenciosa figura que entró en su habitación y se dirigió hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, no logró reaccionar, suspiró antes de volver a abrir los ojos, sólo para descubrir dos deslumbrantes luceros de color marrón que lo observaban entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

- Estoy soñando verdad, tú sólo apareces en mis sueños.

- No... no soy un sueño – sonrió acomodándose sobre el cuerpo contrario para bajar la mirada y colocar las manos en las piernas de Águila

y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame… y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame…

- ya no más... – susurró por lo bajo la figura sobre su cuerpo.

- Terminó – suspiró Águila sin moverse de su lugar por temor a que desapareciera, su ilusión.

- Ya no más Águila, estoy cansada, estos años fueron mi purgatorio, ya he pagado todos mis pecados así que ya no más... por favor.

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor

- Lo siento, soy un egoísta – susurró con una sonrisa – tu lugar era junto al cuerpo de Satoru pero te robé de las garras de la muerte porque no soporté la idea de perderte... primero hubiera dado mi vida antes que la tuya – había ocultado su rostro detrás del cabello de su fleco – podrás perdonarme, lastimé a tu amiga y a su novio y no me importó, cumplí con mi orden y te protegí, acaso soy tan malo por querer proteger tu vida a toda costa... – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – si me lo hubieran pedido hubiera matado a Gian Pierro con mis propias manos.

- Basta – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Hubiera entregado mi vida con tal de no perderte! – gritó exaltado y un beso lo hizo reaccionar sólo para cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en esos labios que sabían tan dulces como la miel y abrazando a ese cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

- Basta – respondió la pelirrosa – tu también ya expiaste tus culpas, por favor, ya no más.

- Soy tan malo que no te merezco a mi lado.

- Ya es hora de que finalmente obtengas la recompensa por la que has peleado y superado todos los obstáculos, por favor ámame – sonrió sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos - me di cuenta de lo mucho que me amabas cuando me salvaste la vida, así que ámame siempre con esa misma intensidad, para que Satoru pueda descansar en paz al saber que estoy en buenas manos, para que Lantis e Hikaru puedan perdonarte por haber hecho todo lo que hiciste y para justificar tus años de fidelidad hacia Gaspar, para que tenga la seguridad que nunca me fallarás, que siempre estarás dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí, para que sean los cimientos de nuestro futuro, ámame siempre así y me tendrás a tu lado.

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

- Nova – acercó el rostro de la chica y la besó.

- Comencemos de nuevo – sonrió la chica – Lantis nos liberó.

- Sabía que él podía hacerlo.

- Le debes mucho.

- Cuidé a su novia, no dejé que nadie más se le acercara.

- Te enamoraste de ella?

- No… su corazón siempre tuvo un sólo dueño, y el mío también. – dijo mirando a la chica – ya te lo había dicho.

- Entonces porque la besaste – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con la vista afilada.

- Besarla?

- Crees acaso que no me iba a enterar. – dijo molesta. – que tu misión era enamorarla.

- No es como que la hubiera metido a mi cama.

- Lo hiciste – dijo afirmando sus palabras.

- No en la forma sucia que tu mentecita oscura está pensando.

- Y se supone que yo te creo – volvió a decir ahora haciendo un pequeño puchero y Águila le dio un ligero besito superficial en los labios.

- Su cuerpo y alma estaban tan lastimados que nunca hubiera sido capaz de entregarse, y yo no soy quien debía sanar esas heridas, sí algo de todo lo que hice te afectó o lastimó, por favor perdóname, juro que no se volverá a repetir nada parecido en lo futuro. – Nova bajó completamente sus defensas al tiempo que una sonrisa tierna se pintaba en su rostro, Águila se recostó nuevamente en el sofá y sólo permaneció viéndola.

- Dime que me amas, cuando hayamos llegado a la vejez y aún tengamos nuestras manos unidas y te perdonaré todo. – sonrió entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos y el hombre sólo cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se iba pintando en sus labios para finalmente abrirlos nuevamente y tomando el rostro de la chica con ternura la acercó a su rostro para besarla.

- Entonces esperaré ese perdón. – dijo y le encantó la sonrisa con la que le correspondió su pareja. – ahora quiero que me cuentes como es que te tengo finalmente entre mis brazos – le pidió recargando su frente contra la de ella.

- Lantis se presentó en la mansión... – sonrió comenzando con su relato.

**Flash Back**

No había muchas precauciones que pudiera tomar iba vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, atada a la cintura llevaba su katana y sin más se presentó en la puerta de aquella mansión sin ninguna clase de protección o escolta.

El monitor se encendió dejando a la vista a un hombre que portaba lentes oscuros.

- Quién es?

- Lantis… el hijo de Gaspar. – El hombre permaneció en silencio unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dando paso al azabache al interior de la residencia no hubo mayor problema para llegar al interior de la casa, atravesar el jardín no representó mayor inconveniente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándole acceso a una enorme estancia y el sonido de miles de armas cortando cartucho se escucharon en el acto, pero él no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Una mano detuvo un arma que temblaba inquieta por disparar el gatillo.

- ALTO – dijo una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás le hicieran caso.

Levantó la vista hacia donde la voz había provenido, encontrándose con una figura que esperaba lo recibiera.

- A pasado tiempo... Paloma o prefieres que te llame Nova – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro contrario.

- No esperaba tan pronto tu visita.

Lantis volteó hacia el derredor dándose una perspectiva del ambiente y las personas que lo rodeaban.

- No había porque esperar.

- En ese caso – volteó a ver a uno de los hombres – infórmale a Gaspar, que Lantis ha venido a verlo - el hombre salió de inmediato y todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, era un ambiente bastante pesado, las armas listas para ser disparadas y el joven en el centro del lugar completamente indiferente.

Un par de minutos después una puerta se abría mostrando al mismo hombre que había fungido de mensajero.

- Gaspar lo espera – Las armas se apartaron y Lantis fue guiado por los corredores hasta una de las habitaciones con varios guardias alrededor, le abrieron la puerta hacia un dormitorio oscuro y ahí sobre la cama de doseles de madera con una delgada cortina cubriéndolo parcialmente descansaba un cuerpo, lucía muy delgado, frágil, era lastimoso verlo de esa forma tan débil, seguramente alguna enfermedad en su etapa terminal, sin embargo aún respiraba por su propia fuerza... increíble, aún en esa condición mantenía su espíritu de lucha, esa fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó.

- Jaque mate – dijo Lantis al posarse junto a aquella cama, la figura no se inmuto pero un sonoro "Jhm" de sarcasmo fue su primera respuesta.

- Mi Torre preparó el terreno... mi alfil mató a tu reina una vez... y mi caballo la mantuvo a mi merced – respondió en un tono débil pero imponente.

- Aún así, logré ganar la partida.

- Siempre fuiste muy petulante te lo dije... eras todo lo que buscaba para mi sucesor.

- Pero nunca tomaste en cuenta quien soy, ni que estuviera del lado contrario.

- O... si lo sabía, tal vez no todo el tiempo... pero aún así, quise probar tus habilidades... no me has fallado, aún si tomas el "camino correcto"... fui yo quien te preparó para hacerle frente… eres mi sucesor por ser yo tu mentor... renunciaste a las enseñanzas de tu verdadero padre... pero aceptaste las mías, sin importar la razón… eres mi heredero.

- Qué hay del país de nunca jamás?

- Ya te han platicado de él, es un paraíso, una playa virgen fuera de toda jurisdicción... un lugar donde nunca podrías ser alcanzado por la ley, pero del que tampoco se puede salir.

- A menos que tengas polvo de hadas – se burló Lantis, refiriéndose a alguna clase de alucinógeno.

- No es tan difícil... tu informante te lo puede decir.

- Porque saliste de ahí entonces? No es acaso un paraíso en la tierra al que sólo se puede llegar "muerto"?

- No quería terminar mis días, en un lugar así... …solo... …sabía que ibas ganando la partida al final, así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejarme morir en las manos del ganador, por eso, te dejé llegar aquí... vivo... armado y con la ira al máximo.

- Siempre deseaste morir a manos de un yakusa y por ser japonés podías considerarme como tal no? querías que tu muerte fuera a manos del filo de una espada, siempre me lo dijiste.

Empuñó su espada y la levantó sobre el cuerpo del moribundo... y... la clavó con toda su ira, mientras Gaspar cerraba los ojos... un par de segundos después los abrió completamente y una lluvia de plumas le sorprendió.

- Para mi estás muerto a partir de este momento – dijo Lantis con una sonrisa envainando su espada – Maté a mi oponente… y tu castigo por haberme retado es morir a manos de esa enfermedad que está terminando con tu vida, ya no me interesas.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero al abrir la puerta nuevamente las armas lo recibieron.

- Déjenlo ir – se escuchó en el interior con aquella antigua potencia que hizo retroceder a los hombres. – Lantis... cof, cof, cof – la tos llegó en una violenta convulsión que lo obligó a darse la vuelta, Lantis se extrañó pero regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la cama donde pudo descubrir una enorme mancha de sangre que se iba acrecentando con forme el anciano tosía. - El médico ya no me da mucho tiempo de vida... cof, cof – volvió a acostarse boca arriba y trató de respirar pero podía escucharse la sangre que se agolpaba en su pecho dificultándole la tarea. - Si he de renunciar al sueño de morir a manos de una espada – volteó hacia Lantis – podrías concederme el honor de no morir solo – la sinceridad de aquella petición le hizo cerrar los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, en efecto aquel hombre no merecía piedad o clemencia por lo que había propiciado, pero... también era cierto que había rechazado las enseñanzas de su padre por las de ese hombre y una de ellas era que sin importar que siempre debía velarse por la familia y él había sido el padre que lo había criado, alimentado y vestido, durante su adolescencia... ante esa verdad volteó hacia una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama y se sentó a esperar... las armas nuevamente se retiraron al ver la escena y una nueva convulsión de sangre hizo presa del anciano que se dobló sobre si mismo intentando no ahogarse mientras escupía prácticamente el interior de sus pulmones, no se dijo más, la escolta se retiró y las horas siguientes Lantis fue testigo de cómo ese hombre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- Si hubieras tardado más, tal vez no me habrías encontrado… vivo – se burló el hombre.

- Por qué lo hiciste, yo te respetaba?

- La vida tomó el rumbo del juego al final, sólo era una prueba, pero admito que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperé, aunque lamento haber hecho sufrir a esa joven y somos muchos los que lo lamentamos.

- Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Ya trabajábamos en dos bandos diferentes, era arriesgado confiar el uno en el otro, pero si te hace sentir mejor, el castigo que se les aplicó a los responsables fue excepcional, es una lástima que no hubieras estado presente – esbozó una sonrisa pero un nuevo acceso de tos le impidió continuar. – digamos que los dejamos sin descendencia. – y mientras el hombre continuaba con el acceso de tos, Lantis pensaba en que tan literales eran las palabras de Gaspar, pues él sabía que no bromeaba cuando de castigos se trataba.

- De qué estás enfermo?

- Un maldito insecto me picó – sonrió con burla – y mi cuerpo se está matando a sí mismo, tengo los pulmones prácticamente destrozados, así como otros órganos y los medicamentos han dejado de hacer efecto – se burló pero se apretó el pecho adolorido. - pero descuida, el médico me ha dicho que la etapa infecciosa ya pasó y que al parecer soy al único que le ha afectado así. – tras esas palabras Lantis pareció experimentar algo de lastima por el hombre, quien no volvió a hablar.

No fue hasta pasada la media noche cuando Gaspar intentó volver a hablar, demasiado débil para hacerlo a voz normal, y un poco alucinante al sentirse ya con un pie en el más allá.

- Fuiste... el único que supo... que estaba vivo.

- Paloma se encargó de informármelo

- Gran elemento... tiene unas convicciones muy firmes... fue... la única ave... que nunca pude domesticar... el encierro nunca le convenció... ja... revoloteaba demasiado.

- Cómo lograste que accediera a estar bajo tus ordenes?

- Las personas enamoradas... son capaces de entregar su alma... por amor... sólo descubrí a una persona que estaba enamorada de paloma...

- Águila – dijo Lantis.

- Sólo... le ofrecí salvar la vida de Paloma... si me juraba fidelidad y él se encargó... que Paloma aceptara permanecer... bajo mi cuidado mientras el juego seguía su curso…

- Y la misión de Águila era custodiar a Petirrojo.

- Debía evitar... que cualquiera se le acercara... ella sola mató a todos mis cabecillas... es muy fuerte y tiene un gran espíritu... ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella... cof... falta poco para mi muerte... escucha Lantis... eres el heredero de mi fortuna, mi abogado se encargará de todo... sólo prométeme... asistir a mi sepelio, nada más.

Era tan deprimente ver a un hombre con la fuerza física y mental que había poseído Gaspar en un estado tan deplorable, débil y completamente solo, que no pudo rehusarse y asintió con la cabeza.

- Llama al médico – Entendiendo el significado de esas palabras lo vio cerrar los ojos, sabía que algunos animales se apartaban de sus compañeros para morir era como si no desearan molestar con su muerte – Lantis… cuídate – sin más salió en busca del médico, a quien encontró en un pasillo cercano.

- Debe estar a punto de fallecer – dijo el hombre que estaba vestido de blanco y Lantis asintió, ambos regresaron a la habitación y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, el hombre tenía un semblante de paz indescriptible, el médico le tocó el cuello tratando de encontrar el inexistente pulso. - Hora del deceso, 12:25 a.m. – Lantis bajó el rostro.

- Cuándo será el sepelio?

- El señor Gaspar ya dejó instrucciones precisas, siendo este un caso especial, el sepelio será en cuanto amanezca, antes de que salga el sol, yo me encargaré del papeleo, sólo nos llevará unas horas preparar el cuerpo, le han asignado una habitación para que duerma, descanse hasta que tengamos listo el cuerpo para el funeral.

Fue Paloma quien lo guió hacia su habitación asignada.

- Descansa, yo te despertaré en cuanto todo esté listo para el funeral, no hay nadie en la casa que esté dispuesto a asistir al velorio así que, creo que está de más realizarlo.

- Asistirás al sepelio.

- Hay un dicho que reza que si deseas ver el cuerpo de tu enemigo pasar hay que sentarse a esperar y eso es lo que hice, ya que lo haya sepultado podré volar con tranquilidad.

- Ya no te debo nada Paloma.

- Al final siento que aún me debes algo.

- Qué cosa?

- Tienes que ser feliz, si lo cumples me habrás pagado – sonrió

- Considéralo hecho.

- Descansa

El funeral se llevó a cabo en la madrugada, hacía frío y eran pocos los sirvientes que se encontraban en la mansión y que asistieron a la ceremonia. La comitiva del sepelio sólo estuvo conformado por 9 personas, 6 que cargaron el féretro, el cura que dio la última bendición, Paloma y Lantis... una vez que aquella caja estuvo completamente cubierta de tierra sólo 2 personas permanecieron en el lugar hasta que los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron por entre el follaje de aquel oculto lugar, sólo una pequeña cruz fue montada a petición del difunto y cuando el canto de los pájaros rompió el silencio supieron que era hora de separarse, quizás para siempre.

- No diré Adiós, porque espero volver a verte – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Lantis.

- No será pronto.

- Lo sé – sonrió su contra parte – sólo quiero que sepas que Gaspar realmente nunca quiso lastimar a Hikaru, solamente se les fue el juego de las manos a todos, no esperaban que alguien desobedeciera las ordenes, él realmente te quería como a un hijo. – él asintió - suerte. – fue lo último que dijo y Lantis sonrió antes de marcharse.

Por qué siento que todos pasan sin mirar

no lo entiendo nadie me puede explicar

quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo

quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo

Paris se movía de un lugar hacia otro por el escenario, sus compañeros Ascot e Innova tocaban los instrumentos mientras la canción continuaba y el público seguía los movimientos del artista con gritos y saltos por parte de las fans.

veo que nadie conoce mi dolor.

y no es verdad que cada día doy mejor.

sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo

sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo

pero me aguanto tanto llorando sin llorar.

y aunque lo intento siento que no voy a durar

y es que me aguanto tanto llorando sin llorar

y aunque lo intento siento que no voy a durar.

quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo

quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo

Anaís observaba el monitor mientras terminaba de poner la mesa y sintió un abrazo por la espalda seguido de un beso en los labios, para acto seguido voltearse completamente y corresponder el beso.

Sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo

Sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo

Sufre conmigo

sufre conmigo...

quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo

Sufre conmigo

sufre conmigo...

- Ese es el video pasado.

- Sí – le respondió Anaís y Paris levantó la mano que entrelazaba con la rubia y la besó en el dedo anular se encontraba un reluciente anillo de oro que hacía juego con el de la mano izquierda de Paris.

- A qué hora llegará la familia de Umi.

- Dijo que se retrasarían un par de horas, al parecer el pequeño Cefiro se encuentra un poco enfermo - Cefiro era el primer hijo de Umi un caballerito que era la viva imagen de su padre, de cabellos lilas y ojos azules, pero que tenía la elegancia natural de la madre en sus movimientos y que por cierto se encontraba emocionado en la espera de la hermanita que sus padres prometieron que llegaría en un par de meses más.

- Entonces que no se le acerque a mi pequeña Kuu o no los perdonaré.

- Sólo es un resfriado no seas exagerado – le sonrió Fuu y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta – yo abriré – dijo separándose de su esposo y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando que Paris se hiciera cargo del moisés en el que descansaba la pequeña Kuu quien era rubia con unos preciosos ojos atigrados, (una aureola miel en el centro y una verde aceituna en la periferia de sus ojos), de piel morena pero de finas facciones.

Al llegar a la puerta Fuu encontró a un mensajero quien le entregó una carta sin remitente y después de eso se marchó, la chica abrió el sobre muy sorprendida y sólo sacó una postal donde había una cigüeña cargando a un bebé con la peculiaridad de que era pelirrojo y de ojitos azules y la leyenda en el reverso "Algún día nos volveremos a ver" la rubia permaneció pensativa unos segundos y después sonrió, definitivamente esa navidad acababa de llegar el mejor regalo para Umi y ella.

- Gracias Hikaru.

En algún lugar de Japón días después de la muerte de Gaspar.

Todo me vuelve, todo me lleva

todo me retiene, todo me recuerda

a tu cuerpo y a tus manos

a tus palabras y a tu perfume

Todo me alcanza, todo me arrastra.

Todo me detiene, el todo me encadena

a tus gestos, a tus ojos

Eres mi ángel bendecido por los dioses

Lantis se encontraba frente a la tumba de Satoru Shidou todo estaba tranquilo en el campo santo, un ligero viento soplaba moviendo apenas un par de hojas de un árbol.

El día que caíste del cielo

Todo me pareció más ligero

Y me siento crecer alas

Enganchado a tus besos

Todo me destina, todo me provoca

Todo me dibuja, todo me eleva

A tus labios, a tus deseos

a tus sueños y a tus suspiros

todo me acerca, todo me conecta

y todo me engancha y me deleita

tu poesía y lo mismo tu piel

Tus juegos de espíritu tan delicioso

Vos sos mi ángel bendecido por los dioses

- Quisiste contarme todo la última vez que te vi, no es cierto? Pero a pesar de todo, tal vez si existe un destino" – sonrió levantando la vista y encontró a la distancia la figura de Hikaru quien se acercó hasta que pudo interponer la tumba entre ambos, llevaba una flor en la mano, depositándola en la lápida al tiempo que se arrodillaba para decir una plegaria.

- Crees en el destino Lantis? – preguntó mirando la lápida.

- Tal vez.

Hikaru sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

El día que caíste del cielo

El amor cambió mi vida

Eres mi ángel providencial

Te amaré día y noche

El día que caíste del cielo

Comprendí al fin quien era yo

- Hace muchos años tu respuesta fue un "no", acaso algo te ha hecho cambiar de idea? – dijo con felicidad.

- Tal vez – volvió a responder pero con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Eres mi ángel providencial

Con el que siempre soñé

Mi ángel cayó del cielo

El mundo al fin se reveló

Todo me parece más ligero

he encontrado mi verdad

Como enviada por el cielo

Tocado por tus besos de miel

por fin liberado, dispuesto a darlo todo

Hikaru tomó la mano y al levantarse se acercó hasta el rostro de Lantis y lo besó, tan pronto sus labios se tocaron los cuerpos reaccionaron como la primera vez que se conocieron, un escalofrío los recorrió cuando el beso se rompió.

- Te amo – susurró Hikaru mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti - respondió él tocándole la mejilla. - No volveré a dejarte.

- Yo tampoco. – sonrió y abrazándolo permanecieron unos segundos así frente a la tumba – Satoru – volteó hacia la tumba - ves que te dije que Lantis era el amor de mi vida, tarde o temprano el destino volvió a reunirnos. – sonrió aunque con algo de tristeza – te juro que no volveremos a separarnos.

- La haré feliz Satoru, te lo juro – dijo Lantis a la tumba que tenían frente.

- Lo mejor será irnos antes que comiencen a buscarnos – Hikaru besó a Lantis.

- Vamos.

Y así ambos partieron del campo santo dejando sobre la tumba de Satoru una flor con todas sus esperanzas.

Agradeceré al cielo

a cada puesta del sol

por haberte puesto en mis brazos

yo que no te esperaba más que a ti

como enviada por el cielo

todas las mañanas me maravillan

Mi bello ángel, desde que estás aquí

Queridas Umi y Fuu:

Si esta carta llega a sus manos es porque todo ha salido con forme al plan, me hubiera encantado dejarles una carta a cada una pero es demasiado arriesgado incluso dejarles esta misiva, sólo lo hago porque es algo que les debía y no quiero que piensen que realmente he muerto, confío en que la destruirán en cuanto terminen de leerla por protección de todas, en estos momentos seguramente ya estaré a salvo, dirigiéndome junto con el hombre al que amo hacia el que será nuestro escondite, no se preocupen la cabeza de la mafia que estaba detrás de nosotras ha muerto así que nadie las perseguirá, pero nosotros tenemos todavía un pequeño problema, hemos recibido una inesperada herencia por la que alguna otra mafia podría intentar hacer algo, hemos decidido no disponer nunca de ella, pero aún así los ojos estarán puestos sobre mi prometido, pues yo estoy "muerta", no contábamos con eso pero si teníamos contemplado el que alguna otra mafia quiera tomar el puesto de liderato que ha sido cedido en la herencia, así que lo más razonable que podemos hacer es poner tierra de por medio y tomar distancia para no perjudicarlas, este es nuestro problema y podemos manejarlo solos, cuando todo se haya tranquilizado y podamos regresar sin preocupaciones nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta entonces sólo me despediré con un hasta luego.

Eternamente suya.

Hikaru.

P.D. La mensajera de esta carta, es la persona a la que le confié mi vida, o mi muerte, así que cualquier problema pueden acudir a ella sin ningún temor, su nombre es Nova.

Notas de autora:

Canciones: "Abrázame de Camila" Mi ángel (mon ange) Grégory Lemarchal, el refrán que menciona Iruka dice algo así "Siéntate en la puerta de tu casa, y verás pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo."

Para mí este capítulo es el capítulo final, yo a este le pondría la palabra fin, pero en el siguiente es donde aparecen muchas explicaciones así que esto aún no termina.

Hikaru Shidou

9/ abril /2011


	60. Chapter 60

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.

Capítulo 60

Nova descansaba sobre las mullidas almohadas, Águila la abrazaba por la cintura y descansaba su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en hechos del pasado que ahora le permitían estar así con Águila.

Lantis acababa de salir de la habitación tras esa dolorosa despedida y ese beso que les sabía a la más amarga de las hieles, Hikaru bajó el rostro y las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos, de pronto la ventana y su exterior habían perdido todo su interés, se dirigió hacia esa cama y se sentó.

- Lo perdí – se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió rompiendo en llanto.

- Deja de llorar – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas – me extraña de ti, en otro tiempo saldrías corriendo a buscarlo, te has vuelto una pequeña cobarde Hikaru, muy cobarde.

- Quién…? – al voltear divisó una figura pelirrosa. – Nova...

- La misma.

- Pero tú estás... – dijo la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida completamente paralizada.

- Para mi buena suerte no, estoy más viva que tu y sigo siendo paloma.

- Pero... por qué?... cómo?

- Por qué no podía dejar que tu historia terminara así, no podría vivir con la culpa y el remordimiento de no haber hecho nada.

- Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Los busqué después de haber leído tu interesante entrevista en la revista "Cinco Continentes" no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, y como yo conozco esta historia... tenía que actuar.

- A qué te refieres?

- Antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, si en lugar de haber tratado de salvar mi vida hubiera cumplido mi promesa esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos. – dijo la chica bajando la vista. – Sabes algo Hikaru, Satoru te amaba profundamente, eras su pequeña muñequita, pero creo que tanto amor terminó por afectar su buen juicio en algunos momentos y tomó decisiones de las cuales se arrepintió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Nova suspiró.

- Te contaré todo.

***Flash Back***

Satoru se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando un expediente, Nova sentada frente a él daba una segunda hojeada a los análisis que el laboratorio les había mandado.

- Estás cansada. – preguntó mientras veía en el reloj las manecillas que marcaban poco más de las 10 de la noche.

- No tanto – respondió sin apartar la vista de las hojas que revisaba. – Estoy esperando que Lantis me pase su informe, quedó de traerlo hoy en la noche. – levantó la vista mirando a Satoru – no te molesta esperarme o sí?

- No confío en ese hombre.

- Puedes no confiar en él, pero es nuestro mejor agente te guste o no. – se burló la chica. – lo que pasa contigo es que estás celoso.

Satoru soltando el expediente y cruzándose de brazos, la miró seriamente.

- No son celos, si tuviera la oportunidad no me detendría para desaparecerlo.

- Je, je, je – la chica sonrió – yo sé que no serías capaz.

- Por qué estás tan segura? – sonrió mirando a la chica y esta tragó saliva.

- No me asustes – terminó desviando la vista y salió de la oficina al escuchar un ruido en el exterior – regreso enseguida y podremos irnos.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Pensé que estaba bromeando pero no fue así, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo.

- Habla claro Nova.

*** Flash Back***

Satoru abrió la puerta de su oficina encontrando a Lantis sentado frente al escritorio.

- Tiempo sin verte Satoru.

- Qué quieres Lantis, sabes que no debes aparecer por aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

- Vine a hablar contigo por que... quiero pedirte la mano de Hikaru.

El silencio invadió el lugar, justo en el momento que Lantis había hablado Nova entraba por la puerta, Satoru volteó a verla y antes de que saliera Satoru la detuvo haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y cerrara la puerta.

- Así que quieres casarte con mi hermana... – respondió Satoru una vez que se sentara frente al escritorio. – ...cuando ni siquiera te ha presentado formalmente como su novio...

- Hikaru fue quien decidió que no te dijeran nada – habló Nova callando casi de inmediato al ver que había hablado de más.

- Tú estabas enterada de esto. – la chica suspiró.

- Sí, lo estaba, ellos ya tienen 3 años de noviazgo, pero Hikaru es muy discreta y Lantis trató de no ponerla en peligro.

Satoru guardó silencio y sacando unas hojas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio las dejó frente a Nova.

- No lo logró muy bien, me llegó ayer este reporte, que la línea telefónica y el celular de Hikaru están intervenidos, y no falta mucho para que también vigilen su casa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eso es muy extraño yo misma verifiqué los teléfonos de Hikaru.

- Si fuiste tú quien verificaba esas líneas entonces eso debió parecerles extraño a los hombres de Gaspar, por eso decidieron intervenirlas.

- Entonces Lantis no puede acercarse a ella ahora – dijo Nova volteando a ver al chico quien asintió.

- Si realmente quieres casarte con Hikaru te tengo una propuesta Lantis, mantenla a salvo hasta que terminemos con el caso, no te acerques a ella, yo le explicaré la situación y para desviar la atención de ella hacia ti. – sacó nuevamente un sobre de otro de los cajones – necesito que te marches a Francia.

- Qué? Eso es demasiado imprudente en este momento.

- Pero hacer algo de forma sutil no hará que desvíen la vista de Hikaru.

- Dame tiempo, déjame pensar mejor las cosas, explicarle la situación a Hikaru por favor.

- Lo siento Lantis pero a cómo están los hechos no puedo concederte lo que me pides – bajó el rostro – esto es lo que te ofrezco, te marchas a Francia en este momento y confías en mi y en mi hermana, dejas de comunicarte un tiempo con ella para enfriar las cosas y yo te doy mi consentimiento completo para que te cases con ella, confía en mí, me lo debes por haber puesto a mi hermana en peligro y por haberme ocultado su relación todo este tiempo. – Lo miró a los ojos, Lantis se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, apretándolas ligeramente cerró los ojos – lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Por qué tenías ese boleto a Francia?

- Era para Hikaru, me preocupó que los mafiosos la estuvieran siguiendo e iba a mandarla lejos hasta descubrir la razón, pero ahora que sé el porqué pienso que es más fácil para mí protegerla y aprovechar este boleto para encargarte una pequeña misión, de cualquier forma necesitaba mandar a alguien a investigar un par de cuentas y datos en Francia, así que es un buen trato, de momento has apartado la atención de Gaspar sobre ti así que no te traerá tantas dificultades desaparecer por un corto tiempo. – Lantis mantenía su rostro oculto detrás de sus manos.

- Júrame que la mantendrás a salvo en mi ausencia, que le contarás todo y que nos darás tu bendición. – dijo Lantis apretando sus manos haciéndolas temblar.

- Haré lo mejor para ella. – dijo Satoru y Lantis lo miró unos momentos antes de tomar el sobre con el boleto dentro, no tenía opción y él le demostraría que era lo mejor.

- Por favor dile que la amo y que esto lo hago por nuestro bien.

- Lo haré. – respondió Satoru, Nova había guardado silencio viendo toda la escena no pudo evitar sentirse responsable en parte, tal vez había exagerado un poco sus precauciones y eso le traería momentos difíciles a la pareja, un par de minutos después Nova continuaba sentada sin moverse, Satoru había observado por la ventana como Lantis se retiraba tan pronto como lo vio alejarse descolgó el teléfono. – Águila necesito hablar contigo. – colgó poco después y Nova volteó a verlo. – podrías dejarme sólo con Águila por favor - la chica asintió y salió del despacho aunque algo no la dejaba completamente convencida, tenía que escuchar esa conversación a como diera lugar.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Águila estaba metido en negocios sucios, él era quien sacaba la droga que colectábamos en los cateos y se encargaba de entregársela directamente a Gaspar, tenía un par de deudas y le pareció una manera poco inteligente pero fácil para obtener dinero, pero no contaba con que Satoru lo descubriría y aceptó pasar por alto su pequeño desliz con una condición.

- Qué condición?

- Satoru quería separarte de Lantis así que le pidió a Águila que pusiera a prueba tu resistencia y tu confianza en Lantis, pero Gaspar tenía una idea similar, necesitaba probar a su "heredero" así que Águila se contactó con Gaspar para que te secuestraran sus hombres, solamente querían asustarte, tenían estrictas órdenes de no tocarte, al menos esa era la intención de Satoru y Gaspar, sólo un secuestro para asustarte y que dejaras a Lantis, a quien habían mandado a Francia y a quien le tenían terminantemente prohibido comunicarse contigo y créeme que no fueron pocos sus intentos, pero Gaspar no contó con que sus hombres no sólo le desobedecieran, sino que te puso en bandeja de plata para que Gian Piero se vengara de Lantis en lo que más podía llegar a lastimarlo...

Hikaru mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando al suelo.

- ...Lantis confió en Satoru hasta el último momento, y con tal de proteger su memoria ante ti, decidió terminar con esta situación definitivamente antes que contarte la verdad y terminar de destrozarte...

Nova no pudo decir ni una palabra más, Hikaru se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pudo distinguir el rastro de las lágrimas que brincaron por el brusco movimiento y sonrió.

Hikaru llegó a la puerta casi sin aire y la abrió bruscamente, ahí del otro lado del pasillo con la vista clavada en el suelo se encontraba Lantis... él levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja, sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada azul violácea era triste y la escarlata derramaba lágrimas que no se detenían, abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios, sólo pudo correr la distancia que los separaba y un beso no se hizo esperar, se colgó del cuello de su amado y profundizó el beso sin pensar en nada más.

- Tenemos que hablar – sonrió Lantis y Hikaru asintió.

- No es que no me encante verlos juntos pero es peligroso que permanezcan así en el pasillo – habló Nova desde la sombra de la habitación y Lantis sin decir nada cargó a Hikaru al estilo nupcial, entraron en la habitación, la chica sólo se abrazaba a su cuello y ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- No me sueltes porque estoy a punto de derrumbarme. – le susurró poco después que entraron en la habitación.

- Nunca. – respondió Lantis, apretándola un poco más contra su pecho, se sentaron en la cama y Nova se sentó en el otro extremo, Hikaru lloraba en silencio y se rehusaba a soltar el cuello de Lantis.

- Hikaru, se que fue muy difícil todo lo que te pasó, pero creo que todos necesitamos esclarecer esta historia, ya te he contado parte de lo que yo sé, ahora necesito que tu y Lantis hablen, para que todo esto se aclare, yo empezaré desde donde me quedé – Hikaru se separó de Lantis y volteó a ver a la chica pelirosa. – Satoru arregló todo para que Lantis se fuera a Francia, a un departamento que él había dispuesto para este propósito, un lugar con vigilancia las 24 horas del día, pero también se encargó de informarle a Alcione que Lantis estaría solo en Francia, con la esperanza de que pudiera seducirlo y tener más pruebas en su contra – volteó a mirar a Lantis – pero tu novio resultó ser testarudamente fiel, para el gusto de Satoru y créeme que Alcione lo provocó en cada oportunidad que se le presentó y de formas que incluso yo llegué a sonrojarme en más de alguna ocasión y por otro lado eras el único nombre que llegó a susurrar entre sueños. – Hikaru volteó a verlo y Lantis desvió la vista con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas - por cierto dormía bajo llave por las desagradables visitas sorpresa de Alcione en las noches, he de decirte que te admiré cuando le dijiste "Prefiero contratar una prostituta antes que acostarme contigo" eso es muy rudo para un chico que estaba en abstinencia.

- Al grano Nova – dijo molesto Lantis.

- Oye le estoy diciendo a tu novia que fuiste fiel a tu promesa de que sería la única mujer de tu vida, eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir a tu favor. – Nova permaneció callada y viendo a la pareja, Hikaru sólo sonreía pese a que sus ojos se mostraban tristes, su cabeza se encontraba todavía recostada contra el pecho de Lantis, quien la rodeaba con un brazo y mantenía los dedos de su otra mano entrelazados con los de ella, finalmente Nova suspiró – tan pronto como Lantis tomó el vuelo y Satoru se aseguró que estuviera a varios kilómetros lejos de alcance, le dio luz verde a Águila para que pudieran secuestrarte – miró el rostro de Hikaru – no fue para nada difícil cierto, sólo tocar a la puerta, un pañuelo con cloroformo y un poco de estupidez de tu parte – Hikaru apretó los dientes y estrechó más la mano de Lantis. – que siguió de eso mmm... ah, sí, te tuvieron cuatro días desaparecida en la granja de los brancaleone, te amordazaron y te interrogaron, nada fuera de lo contemplado, te estaban asustando, una semana era el tiempo pactado, después de eso Águila tenía orden de ir por ti, pero no contaron con que Hikaru no era la típica doncella en peligro que necesitara ser rescatada, tomaste todo en tus manos y trataste de escapar y tuviste a mal encontrarte con los dueños de la granja, la primera pieza del efecto dominó, al enterarse de la estupidez de los Brancaleone, Gian Piero sabía que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que fuera contigo, de cualquier forma no se salvaría de un ejemplar castigo, y antes de que todo se viniera abajo y Gaspar se enterara, actuó... – cerró los ojos y guardó silencio - ... que fue lo que te hicieron Hikaru? – Hikaru guardó silencio, Lantis sintió como se apretaba contra su pecho y trataba de calmar su respiración.

- Me habían tomado una muestra de sangre cuando me marcaron, querían comprobar mi buen estado de salud – dijo esto último con una sarcástica risa – y descubrieron un secreto que quería compartir sólo contigo – no miró a Lantis sólo tomó la mano entrelazada y la colocó contra su vientre, el chico abrió los ojos, la realidad lo había abofeteado – dos meses – dijo Hikaru – Gian Piero no estaba dispuesto a dejarte tener la vida perfecta que te esperaba, ibas a ser el heredero de Gaspar o eso creía él, te ibas a casar para tener una vida común y corriente e ibas a tener una hermosa familia que ya comenzaba a formarse – Lantis permaneció un momento en shock al escuchar esas palabras y estrujó a Hikaru contra su cuerpo depositando un beso en su cabeza sin dejar de mostrar su estado de shock a través de sus ojos, comenzaba a llenarse de odio, pero quien lo necesitaba entero y en una pieza era la persona que se refugiaba entre sus brazos – así que planeo arruinar toda esa felicidad, me drogó lo suficiente para que no pudiera defenderme cuando… - Lantis le tapó los labios, lo que menos quería era que la chica pronunciara esa parte de su relato, sospechaba lo ocurrido, conocía a Gian Pierro, tras unos segundo y un par de lágrimas la chica pudo continuar. - susurraba el nombre de su hijastra mientras ocurría... – se formó un silencio. – después provocaron el aborto, no tenían el suficiente personal médico así que utilizaron remedios algo más caseros – apretó la mano de Lantis y este sintió como temblaba – pero les falló la técnica y comencé a sangrar de más, así que Gian Piero se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano iba a morir desangrada y… – levantó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas – trató de evitarme el sufrimiento y me disparó a quemarropa, debo agradecerle un poco el que me hubiera drogado tanto, aminoró el dolor en ese momento, perdí el conocimiento y él pensó que había muerto así que me dejaron abandonada en un deshuesadero, recobré unos momentos el conocimiento cuando el dolor aumentaba, la lluvia comenzó a caer y creí que realmente moriría, mi último pensamiento iba dirigido a ti, cuando finalmente Águila me encontró, me mantuvo oculta de todos, incluso de mi hermano, me llevó a un hospital donde pudieron controlar las barbaridades que habían hecho pero tan pronto como estuve estable decidió llevarme a su casa, no podía dejarme a merced de los malos verdad – sonrió y se recargó más contra Lantis – poco después de eso, me enteré por Águila que estabas en Francia con Alcione, eso fue un golpe muy duro, pero poco después comenzaron a llegarme cartas de Alcione, diciéndome que estaban juntos y muy felices, yo estaba muy dañada física y mentalmente, fue... no tenía cabeza para pensar demasiado, sólo quería que me abrazaras y me protegieras, sólo quería llorar en tu hombro y sentir tu apoyo – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro – pero me di cuenta que no estarías ahí para mí cuando después de tres meses me llegó una carta de Alcione, donde me enviaba los resultado de una prueba de embarazo, tenía poco más de un mes y eso terminó con mi cordura, tenía que sobreponerme y deseaba venganza esa misma noche ni siquiera lo pensé, tan pronto me pude mantener en pie, salí a cumplir mi objetivo y tan pronto como sentí la sangre de mi primer enemigo una satisfacción indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentí mejor, había matado a una persona cruelmente y aún así mi subconsciente actuó tan fría y calculadamente que no dejé rastro de mi existencia en la escena del crimen... perdí mi parte humana, había perdido mi futuro tal como lo había soñado a tu lado, esa noche... tiempo después disfruté tanto matando a los Brancaleone, tanto que Águila tuvo miedo de mi, y tomé la decisión de acabar con todos aquellos que habían acabado con mi final feliz, por eso no quería hablar contigo, me había despedido de ese lado humano para siempre, me volví una asesina, una máquina sin sentimientos, hasta que me reencontré con mis amigas, ellas me regresaron un poco de la esperanza, como Esteban sólo me había interrogado, le perdoné la vida, pero a Gian Piero, cualquier tortura imaginable me parece poca cosa, estoy dispuesta incluso a acabar con su amada Helena con tal de verlo llorar lágrimas de sangre, ya le he vendido mi alma al diablo así que no tengo nada que perder.

- Mientras estaba en Francia – habló Lantis interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amada – estuve planeando todo para nosotros dos, tenía todo listo, trataba de atraer la atención sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo escondía mis verdaderos objetivos, tenemos un lugar a donde huir en el momento que tú me lo digas, es un pequeño poblado ahí podríamos permanecer hasta que todo hubiera terminado y quizás un lugar donde... – cerró el puño sobre el vientre de Hikaru – ...donde me gustaría que crecieran...

- No sigas – Hikaru rompió en llanto y Lantis la abrazó como nunca en su vida había deseado fundirse con otro ser humano para tranquilizar ese odio, tristeza, rabia, desesperación que le recorría cada una de las células de su cuerpo, una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

- Necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas, ya que terminen yo estaré en la otra habitación – sonrió Nova y Lantis asintió.

Lantis recostó a Hikaru en la cama, la mantenía abrazada cuando tomó el cobertor y los cubrió a ambos, la mantenía cobijada con su cuerpo y ella sólo lo abrazaba por el cuello con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas bañando su cara, le acarició el rostro con una mano, y le besó la frente mientras la estrechaba contra él.

- Hazme el amor – susurró Hikaru – borra todo... – no pudo terminar un beso la hizo callar – regrésame la vida – Lantis se colocó sobre su cuerpo apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no recostar todo su peso en la chica, se mantuvo observando su rostro y la pelirroja correspondió esa mirada, ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos que parecía el brillo de dos estrellas gemelas, era el mismo sentimiento, eran las dos partes de un corazón que habían roto completamente, habían logrado destrozarlos, pero ahora se encontraban para volver a unir esos pedazos que habían quedado.

- Vuelve... – Lantis le acarició los labios - ...a confiar en mí. – una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la chica antes de acercar su rostro y besar los labios de su compañero.

- Sí. – dijo sumisa antes de que un nuevo beso se hiciera presente y una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver el brillo dorado de la cadena del medallón colgando del cuello de Lantis

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, se encontraba concentrada pensando en el siguiente paso a dar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y la pareja entró a la habitación, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Lantis se sentó en un sillón acomodando a Hikaru entre sus piernas estrechándola en un abrazo.

- Deben seguir como si esto no hubiera pasado – dijo Nova volteando a verlos, ambos lucieron confundidos. – no me miren así, esto debe resolverse fríamente y no con sentimentalismos, no pueden ir en contra de toda una mafia. – volteó a ver a Lantis – Gaspar aun te está probando, aun piensa que tú serás su heredero, no creo que te sorprenda saber que sigue vivo – Lantis negó un poco con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Nova – y tu Hikaru, continuarás con tu venganza, aunque quiera no debo detenerte, Águila te apoyará hasta el final, si cambiaran el rumbo de lo que hacen en este momento Gaspar sospecharía y Gian Pierro volvería a desaparecer, además no es fácil que Gaspar los deje en paz.

- Qué haremos?

- Tengo, un plan, seguirán como hasta ahora, Lantis dejará a su grupo y te unirás a Gian Piero, él ya sabe que eres un traidor pero aún así cree que no tienes conocimiento de lo que ocurrió con Hikaru, te necesita para reiniciar justo donde Gaspar se quedó, eso te facilitará las cosas y ayudará a Hikaru a poder concluir con sus planes, tu Hikaru seguirás bajo el mando de Águila, lamento decirte que él está trabajando para Gaspar todavía.

- QUE?

- Lo está haciendo por mí, cuando Satoru murió junto con los demás agentes, yo fui una de las que escapó pero Gian Piero quería desaparecerme, un tiempo antes Águila le pidió a Gaspar que me protegiera a cambio de su fidelidad, o bueno yo era la garantía de esa fidelidad, creo que también lo tenía amenazado con hacerme algo y por eso el trabajaba para Gaspar, aún cuando yo estaba con Satoru.

- Águila... – Hikaru miró a Nova y esta desvió la vista sonrojada.

- Yo no sabía de sus sentimientos, fue de muy mal gusto que me los confesara durante el funeral de Satoru, pero al mismo tiempo le agradezco el que pensara en mi tanto como para sacrificarse por mi bienestar, nuevamente... lo lamento, pensé en mi antes que en ti, no podía decirte la verdad, Águila actuó mal, no lo justifico, pero quiso volverse tu territorio neutral, trató de protegerte al ver lo que había sucedido, Satoru te hubiera internado en una clínica y te hubieras vuelto loco, por el contrario Gaspar hubiera actuado con dolo y te hubiera pulido para volverte una de sus asesinos, Águila cubrió tu rastro ante Gaspar, Águila es también un peón reemplazable y no puedo permitir que eso pase en este momento, he confiado mi vida a él en muchas ocasiones y no puedo fallarle, y tampoco quiero fallarles a ustedes por eso me estoy arriesgando al salir de los límites que me tiene permitido Gaspar, Águila y yo también queremos darnos una oportunidad igual que ustedes, por eso es que debemos seguir como hasta ahora...

- O de lo contrario serías la primera sospechosa – dijo Hikaru y Lantis le besó la cabeza.

- Sin contar con que eso no nos dejará libres de las manos de Gaspar – continuó Lantis – tu plan es que matemos a Gian Piero.

- Sí, ese hombre sigue teniendo mucho poder, pero la verdadera cabeza sigue siendo Gaspar, no importa cuánto digan los rumores acerca de la influencia de Gian Piero, Gaspar, fue, es y será la cabeza de esa mafia.

- Entonces, Gaspar es el objetivo real.

- Yo no puedo matarlo, no he logrado acercarme tanto a él para lograr siquiera rosarlo, me es imposible.

- Así que es un doble beneficio, quieres que me libre de Gaspar y tu también resultas libre como una "paloma" – se burló Lantis.

- Es mi precio por toda la información que les di, y por su reconciliación – sonrió de medio lado.

- Y lo pagaremos – sonrió Hikaru.

- Hay otra cosa más Hikaru, en cuanto hayas acabado con Gian Piero, te volverás el objetivo de la mafia de Gaspar, así que tendrás que escapar de la misma forma en que yo lo hice.

- Qué? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Es preferible tenerte a salvo, no queremos una nueva tragedia, así que deberás dejarme esto a mí.

- Qué tienes pensado?

- Será arriesgado, tendremos que simular tu muerte tal como lo hizo Julieta.

- Vas a detener mi corazón.

- Tus latidos disminuirán para engañar a los aparatos, estarás clínicamente muerta un rato, sólo necesitamos un pulso imperceptible nada más.

- Nova – Lantis la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo estaré al pendiente de Hikaru en todo momento, no correrá peligro y es la mejor opción.

- Lantis – Hikaru volteó a verlo – yo confío en Nova. – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo, pero el negó con la cabeza abrazándola – confía una vez más, Lantis.

- Me es difícil...

- Hazlo por mí. – le dijo al oído recargando su rostro contra la mejilla de la chica.

- Confiaré en ti. – dijo bajando el rostro y besándola en los labios.

- Es un trato Nova – terminó Hikaru volteando a verla y finalmente Nova asintió.

- Sólo una última cosa… Lantis, cuál fue el último mensaje que escuchaste de Satoru? – volteó a verlo – porque yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

- Fue… Halcón… haz muy feliz a mi petirrojo.

- A ti, Hikaru, me pidió que te ofreciera la más profunda de las disculpas… - se mordió el labio un segundo – y me dijo, que tenían su bendición para estar juntos. – Hikaru bajó nuevamente el rostro y sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

- Debo marcharme, pero me mantendré en contacto, y creo que lo mejor será que ustedes también se marchen. – ambos asintieron y Nova fue la primera en irse.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto pero la pareja se rehusaba a separarse.

- Debemos seguir como hasta ahora, tu y yo nos odiamos ante los ojos del mundo de acuerdo.

- Deberá ser mi mejor actuación. – Hikaru cerró los ojos y abrazó a Lantis por el cuello – porque te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Sé que seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirlo – dijo besándola en los labios – debo irme. – Hikaru asintió y volvió a besarla.– no puedo devolverte el medallón en este momento, sería demasiado sospechoso, así que conserva el recuerdo de este beso hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos – Hikaru volvió a asentir y nuevamente se besaron lentamente antes de que Lantis finalmente se marchara.

Nova suspiró y sonrió nuevamente

- Sólo espero que ahora sean muy felices juntos, tanto como yo – susurró y acarició su rostro contra el de Águila quien sonrió abrazándola más contra su cuerpo pero sin despertar.

Una pequeña y encantadora pelirroja entró a un bar, donde varios hombres voltearon a verla, tenía un aire de inocencia y un cuerpo de infarto, lo que hizo prácticamente babear a varios extranjeros, la chica le dio un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar y pareció un poco decepcionada, mientras los ojos a su alrededor se concentraban en la espectacular forma en que aquel vestido se ceñía a sus curvas y en que las medias le contorneaban las piernas y ni hablar de aquel escote que apenas dejaba ver algo pero si lo suficiente para despertar miles de imaginaciones.

Vas a voltear, se que vas a mirar,

Te ha matado la curiosidad.

Así que sin más se acercó a la barra y tan pronto como se sentó el cantinero se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le extendió una copa de un color rojo brillante.

- Cortesía de la casa – dijo el cantinero guiñándole un ojo, gesto que la pelirroja le correspondió con una muy amable sonrisa.

- Está desocupado este asiento – preguntó un joven de piel canela y ojos miel mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien no contestó pero si le sonrió, cuando de pronto una rosa la sorprendió en su extremo opuesto, volteó el rostro para descubrir a un azabache de ojos azul violeta hipnotizantes, quien le tomó la mano y se la besó cortés mente.

Voy hacia ti,

me señalas que sí, pero luego ya no dices más

Correspondiéndole también una sonrisa aceptó la rosa pero se volteó hacia el ojimiel y lo invitó a bailar.

te evaporas.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado observó a la pareja bailando en la pista, el ojimiel sonriéndole triunfante al haber obtenido el consentimiento de la pelirroja.

Quieres que te vaya a buscar

Lo que logras.

Volteando hacia la barra tomó de la misma bebida que la pelirroja minutos antes consumía y se sentó en otro de los asientos observando a la pareja sin dejar de sonreír.

Es que a mi me de igual

- Qué ocurre? – le preguntó al cantinero el amigo del extranjero que ahora bailaba con la chica.

- Noche de martes – le sonrió lo cual dejó más extrañado al joven.

Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto

Para abrir tu corazón

Así es el juego del deseo

Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención

Una extranjera, morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta, se acercó a la barra, en busca de algo más que compañía, encontrando al chico a quien se acercó coquetamente, mientras este bebía la copa de la pelirroja y observaba a la pareja bailar.

Que sucedió

No entiendes que me pasó

Como es que ahora ya no quiero hablar

Un último vistazo le hizo descubrir que la pelirroja ya no le prestaba tanta atención así que correspondiendo la sonrisa de la ojivioleta comenzó a hablar con ella, justo cuando la pelirroja lo miraba borrando por unos momentos la sonrisa de sus labios.

Digo que no, Que esto ya terminó,

Y ahora soy yo el que se va.

Y ese segundo que sus ojos se conectaron fue decisivo.

Pero vuelvo

Dejaron de importarles sus parejas para permanecer observándose como si todo el lugar hubiera desaparecido cosa que no pasó de largo ninguno de los compañeros de ambos.

Te convierto en divinidad

Ya te tengo

Casi a punto de dejarme entrar

El cantinero sonrió y el otro hombre permaneció observando interesado la escena.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese chico se irá con la pelirroja – sonrió el cantinero y el otro hombre por proteger el orgullo de su amigo aceptó, el doble de su cuenta o nada.

Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto

Para abrir tu corazón

Así es el juego del deseo

Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención

El azabache extendió su mano hacia la chica con una sonrisa e ignorando a ambos acompañantes la pelirroja se acercó hasta él tomando su mano acercando su rostro para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo de forma tan lenta pero apasionada que más de alguno tuvo que desviar la vista al sentirse abrumado por el amor que desbordaba ese beso.

- Es su novio? – preguntó el apostador.

- No – sonrió el cantinero – es su esposo – se burló pero eso no evitó que el chico tuviera que cumplir con su apuesta.

- Que es esta bebida? – preguntó la ojivioleta al haber probado la bebida de la pareja.

- Agua mineral con jugo de arandano – dijo el cantinero – ellos no toman alcohol. – agregó y varios lugareños sonrieron, conocían la rutina de martes de esa pareja, era un juego de cortejo que se habían marcado, actuaban como desconocidos pero era divertido ver cuando algún extranjero trataba de intervenir.

Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto

Para abrir tu corazón

Así es el juego del deseo

Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención

Tan pronto como habían llegado a su casa olvidándose de todo en la cantina nuevos besos no se hicieron esperar y las ropas fueron quedando esparcidas marcando el recorrido que la pareja había hecho hasta su habitación.

- Te amo – escapó de los labios de ambos una vez que se abrazaron entre las mantas de la cama.

Meses antes.

Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, sobre aquella cama que muchas noches los había cobijado el aroma que despedía aun podía recordarlo perfectamente, todo ese mundo abandonado y olvidado en el tiempo renació de pronto así como sus recuerdos.

- LANTIS! – gritó recordando todo y despertando sobresaltada.

- Hikaru – Lantis trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, pero ella pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba, al verla en ese estado Lantis la abrazó contra su pecho. – Tranquila.

La respiración de Hikaru era agitada cuando abrió los ojos, Lantis podía sentir su corazón palpitando desenfrenado, la miró a los ojos y ella le tocó la mejilla con la mano.

- No me dejes – fue lo único que dijo antes de romper a llorar.

Lantis la abrazó acurrucándola contra su pecho tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

- Discúlpame. – le susurró al oído, el llanto de la chica no aminoró, lloró hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos y lentamente volvió a dormir profundamente, Lantis veló su sueño un rato más en la oscuridad, no imaginaba que algo tan horrible hubiera podido pasar en la única vez que había decidido dejar a Hikaru sola, una terrible culpa lo invadió y comprendió el porqué había rechazado su compañía después de eso, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos en lo único que pensaba era en no dejarla ir nunca más.

Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, se respiraba un aire de aparente paz, la chica se encargaba de asistir a la doctora del pueblo y por otra parte Lantis se encargaba de una pequeña parcela que trabajaba junto con un par de trabajadores, comenzaba a estudiar la situación y le veía un gran futuro al negocio de la importación y exportación de productos, no en balde había trabajado tanto tiempo como administrador de Gaspar y tenía conocimiento del comercio de "productos" era cuestión de estudiar una buena estructura, hacerla checar con un buen abogado para ultimar detalles y tendría pronto una microempresa.

Hikaru había comenzado a tomar terapia, pues a Lantis le preocupaba mucho no saber en qué forma ayudar a su esposa, ella había aceptado a regañadientes pero tras un par de semanas había agradecido la ayuda, pues a esas alturas eran pocas las pesadillas que le asaltaban por las noches, pero aún así Lantis había puesto todo de su parte para ayudarla y entre los números frecuentes de su celular tenía el de la terapeuta pues no dudaba en consultarla a la más mínima duda en beneficio de la chica.

Sin embargo justo esa noche descubrió algo que le llenó de tristeza, al creerse sola la chica no había tomado precauciones y la encontró llorando en el baño, no la interrumpió en ese momento, prefirió regresar sobre sus pasos para anunciar su llegada con la puerta y el movimiento, unos segundos después, la chica apareció feliz y esa noche tras un más que intenso encuentro entre ellos se encargó de buscar la pequeña caja que había observado que la chica estudiaba mientras lloraba, sospechaba de lo que se trataba pero tras encontrarla tuvo la certeza de sus sospechas, había que reconocerle su discreción a la joven, se encontraba oculta dentro de su bolsa, seguramente la tiraría al día siguiente lo más lejos de la casa para borrar toda evidencia, sintió una extraña emoción al encontrarla, era una prueba de embarazo leyó rápidamente las instrucciones y al sacar la tableta de muestra experimento una extraña y profunda decepción al ver que el resultado era negativo y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas, en primer lugar que ambos consciente o inconscientemente buscaban a ese hijo que habían perdido y debido a eso se saboteaban mutuamente para que sus relaciones fueran con las menores protecciones posibles.

En segundo lugar que una vez cada cierto tiempo sus encuentros se volvían desesperados y ansiosamente intensos como esa noche y recapacitó en si no se trataba de una forma desesperada de la chica de descargar su frustración ante las pruebas negativas y al mismo tiempo de una necesidad de no quedarse de brazos cruzados para cambiar ese resultado a como diera lugar, y se sintió triste al pensar que ella había pasado por esa imagen más de una vez y que había llorado y sufrido sola y en silencio

La doctora la había analizado completamente y los estudios demostraban que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, así que el por qué no lograba quedar en cinta definitivamente debía ser por alguna cuestión psicológica, suspiró y guardó todo para que no quedara prueba de su presencia y dos semanas después en la que había permanecido observando a la chica, la escena se repitió, la joven lloraba apoyada en el lavamanos en una mano sostenía la prueba que apretaba con desesperación y con sigilo se colocó tras ella rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos haciéndola sobresaltarse.

- Lantis?

- No llores – le besó el cuello y la chica apoyó su rostro contra el de él – porqué sufres tu sola – ella no respondió.

- Es que… yo… - volvió a llorar – yo…

Lantis dejó que la chica se desahogara en sus brazos, antes de apartarla un poco y secarle las lágrimas.

- Te amo – le susurró al oído – y te amaré toda mi vida, pero no quiero que te presiones, ni que sufras por tener un hijo… quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda de tu compañía, me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo, pero no dejaré de ser feliz si no lo tenemos…

- Quiero un bebé, lo necesito con desesperación…

- No, lo que tú quieres es un remplazo de nuestro hijo – le levantó el rostro mirándola a los ojos – por eso no lo hemos conseguido, nuestro siguiente hijo quiere ser tan especial como su hermano y significar tanto por ser él, no la sombra de lo que debió ser – esas palabras calaron muy hondo en el corazón de la chica pero sintió que esas palabras las había dicho su siguiente hijo y no Lantis.

- Me duele el corazón, no pude proteger a mi bebé.

- Te equivocas – Lantis sonrió y le acarició el rostro con los pulgares – tu bebé te amaba tanto, que te salvó la vida con su sacrificio, Gian Piero odiaba la sangre, si no hubieran pasado las cosas de esa forma, tu tortura no habría terminado tan rápido y te hubiera matado lentamente hasta cerciorarse de que en efecto estuvieras muerta, pero quiso darte el tiro de gracia porque no soportaba ser un carnicero, tú lo sabes, sus víctimas por lo general morían por alguna sustancia letal, pero un asesinato como el tuyo era más del estilo de los brancaleone por eso lo manejó así, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse del castigo y la aprovechó… por eso la sangre de nuestro hijo te salvó la vida – cuando terminó de hablar, la chica tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas que no pudo detener.

- Aún así… deseo darte un hijo… pero no puedo…

- Es porque estás estresándote para obtenerlo, te diré lo que haremos – sonrió Lantis – a partir de hoy no tendremos ninguna clase de protección, tu seguirás tomando terapia hasta que te relajes y dejarás de hacerte pruebas de embarazo caseras, dale la oportunidad a nuestro hijo de decidir en qué momento nos sorprenderá con su presencia. – le besó los labios – y por esta noche dejarás que yo te demuestre todo el amor que te profeso – la levantó sentándola en el lavamanos antes de comenzar a besarla y la joven solo pudo dejarse amar esa y todas las demás noches hasta que en alguno de sus juegos llegaron a crear la rutina de los martes, era demasiado excitante el sentirse observados y deseados por alguien más, pero doblemente excitante era el hecho de tener un "encuentro casual" con el amor de su vida, con la confianza de entregarte sin restricciones y al 100% en cuerpo, alma y corazón, por ello y siguiendo los consejos de su doctora habían dejado de consumir alcohol para estar en perfecta condición para engendrar a su hijo y estaba de más decir que se estaban divirtiendo en demasía al hacerlo.

Había pasado más de un año desde la muerte de su padre, se encontraba sobre su tumba depositando flores, respiraba un aire de tristeza en aquel lugar, lo odiaba.

- Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien – le dijo una chica quien llevaba gafas oscuras y una pañoleta cubriéndole su cabello.

- Sí, es sólo que hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de mi padrastro.

- No creo que le gustara verla triste – sonrió amablemente la chica.

- Lo sé, pero… bueno es que lo conocí tan poco, siempre estaba de viaje o en algún negocio y yo añoraba su compañía.

- Yo creo que él la amaba mucho más de lo que usted cree.

- Seguro es lo que se le dice a todas las personas en mi posición.

- O no, créame, yo conocí a su padre y sé de lo que le hablo.

- En serio, lo conoció? Cómo era…

- Un hombre con demasiada determinación y mucho amor por usted.

- Eso me da mucha alegría, sabe algo, hoy es el último día que vendré a verle, voy a mudarme por mi trabajo y creo que esperaba una señal divina de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Lo hace, no vuelva nunca la cabeza, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar y es mejor dejarlo descansar como aquello que fue y aprender de él para mejorar el futuro.

- Esos son muy buenos consejos, se los agradezco mucho – sonrió la chica levantándose lentamente para finalmente agradecerle con una reverencia y marcharse.

- A pesar de todo, no pude vengarme de ti… lastimando a Helena – sonrió volteando a ver la tumba – de eso se encargará la vida pero tengo una buena noticia… ya te he superado y nuestra historia ya no se escribirá con sangre y menos con la de tu familia. – con eso la pelirroja se levantó y se marchó del campo santo se dirigió hacia un auto donde Lantis la esperaba dentro.

- Ya podemos irnos – dijo al subir al asiento del copiloto.

- Vamos a casa.

- Sí, ahora estará completamente sólo, tenías razón, su hijastra creo que buscaba también una excusa para ya no regresar jamás aquí, no sé ve que sea un lugar al que disfrute asistir – su compañero asintió y partieron del lugar para nunca más volver, por el camino comenzaron a recordar la noticia que les habían dado hacía unos días.

***Flash Back***

Verte aquí es contemplar

lo que fue lo que será.

mi vida,

mi vida junto a ti

La vida seguía tranquila, Hikaru ayudaba a la doctora del pueblo, había poco movimientos, por lo general en la clínica llegaban lesionados por los trabajos con las herramientas de las parcelas, ese día en especial habían llegado 3 obreros con heridas leves pero que debían ser limpiadas y desinfectadas a conciencia.

Es claro que no pudo ser

de otra forma ya lo ves.

mi vida

estaba escrita así

- Te ves cansada el día de hoy Hikaru – dijo la doctora – has dormido bien estos días? – le preguntó acercándose a verle los ojos.

- Sí, es sólo que he cambiado un poco mi rutina, hace un par de días que me siento más cansada de lo normal, en cuanto el sol se oculta me da demasiado sueño, Lantis también me lo ha preguntado.

- Te estás alimentando bien?

- Sí, últimamente se me han antojado mucho los jitomates – sonrió sacando la lengua al pensarlo – con un poco de sal – sonrió con más gusto.

- Bueno entonces tal vez debamos descartar una anemia – sonrió la doctora – te tomaré una muestra de sangre.

Te encontré y te perdí

tantos no hoy dicen si

- No es para tanto doctora, supongo que será el cambio de estación – en ese momento la cachorra que cuidaba la clínica se acercó a Hikaru moviendo la cola con emoción y sin más se acurrucó a los pies de la joven.

- Qué le pasa? – preguntó la doctora.

- No sé, hace ya una semana que hace lo mismo, en cuanto llega la tarde y me siento cansada se acerca y se queda a mis pies moviendo la cola – sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña perra de color miel. Nuevamente sonrió la doctora, pero justo cuando Hikaru volteó hacia la ventana mirando con ensoñación el campo de flores que era bañado con los últimos rayos del sol.

Nuestro ensayo terminó

nuestro tiempo al fin llegó.

Mi vida lo dice el corazón.

y no hubo espacio ni lugar

que nos pudiera separar...

- Hikaru… - dijo sorprendida la doctora y la pelirroja volteó a verla con algo de extrañeza pero la doctora no dijo nada.

- Nada – sonrió la doctora y la pelirroja la miró doblemente extrañada. – pero creo que te tendré que hacer algún regalo pronto… – se burló la doctora y la chica no supo que decir. – por cierto pediré una ensalada con jitomate quieres una. – los ojos brillantes de la chica le respondieron sin palabras.

Cuanto esperé volverte a ver

siento que es la primera vez amor.

Me trajo aquí tu voz, a tu lado

Como soñé volverte a ver

- Lantis – la chica sonrió al verlo entrar por la puerta – mañana tenemos que ir a ver a la doctora – dijo tras darle un beso en los labios.

- Estás enferma?

- No quiso decirme nada, sólo me tomó una muestra de sangre, creo que quiere descartar una anemia, me dice que no es normal que esté cansada y que pida tantas verduras de comida.

- Mientras no tengamos que inyectarte hierro supongo que podremos estar tranquilos y con gusto te traeré todas las verduras que quieras, pero no es la única que lo ha notado, los chicos también me han mencionado que te ven diferente últimamente, no mal, pero si diferente.

- Es raro, fuera del cansancio no tengo ningún otro síntoma, espero que no sea alguna infección o algo más.

- Esperemos a los resultados de mañana – sonrió Lantis.

entre tus brazos yo me siento bien

encuentro la razón, de mi vida.

aaah... aah..

Hikaru no había querido darse falsas esperanzas, no lo había comentado pero desde hacía ya demasiados meses que tenía antojos una vez al mes, por lo que no le pareció extraño, el cansancio en efecto pensó que se debería por el cambio de horarios y estación, por eso aunque todo el mundo le tenía prohibido, quiso salir de la duda y nuevamente la prueba casera había salido negativa, así que aunque un poco decepcionada ya no sentía esa abrumante sensación, sólo se llevó la mano al vientre – parece que aún no. – dijo con una resignada sonrisa y tras llevarse un dedo a la boca sonrió pensando en un buen plato de verduras.

tu recuerdo alimento

la esperanza que al final

mis días tendrían tu calor

Al día siguiente la pareja se encontraba sentada en el consultorio de la doctora.

- Bueno, ya tengo los análisis de Hikaru. – la chica suspiró.

- Es alguna enfermedad?

- Mandé al laboratorio que realizaran dos pruebas, una química sanguínea con unos interesantes resultados… no, no estás enferma, pero tus niveles salieron fuera de los rangos normales – sonrió la doctora, lo cual extrañó a la pareja.

- Entonces tengo que alimentarme mejor? – preguntó la chica.

- Claro siempre es bueno alimentarse bien – sonrió más la doctora pero al notar que Lantis la miraba con algo de seriedad prefirió no darle más rodeos. – el segundo estudio que mandé a hacerte es una beta cuantitativa – Hikaru la miró extrañada.

- Dio negativo verdad – miró a Lantis de reojo – ayer me hice una prueba casera y salió negativa. – la doctora la miró unos segundos.

- Supongo que es normal que la prueba aún no lo detecte, tendrás unas 3 semanas de embarazo y las pruebas caseras suelen tener falsos negativos los primeros días – decir que esas palabras no paralizaron el corazón de ambos chicos es decir, en la química tienes los niveles alterados algo normal en el embarazo pero varias cosas me hicieron sospechar antes de conocer el resultado por lo que no dudé en hacer la beta… y… – sonrió – felicidades, tendrán que pintar un cuarto más de su casa y empezar a comprar cositas de bebé. – los miró la doctora a los más que shockeados padres, Hikaru no dijo nada, su cara de asombro lo decía todo y también las silenciosas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos y fue el beso que Lantis le dio el que la sacó de su estado sólo para abrazarlo y romper en llanto ante la felicidad de la doctora, quien se sentía orgullosa de poderles dar la feliz noticia a la pareja, ya después se encargaría de que todo el pueblo supiera de la buena nueva, pues no eran pocos quienes se habían encariñado con la pareja más al saber que su historia no era miel sobre hojuelas y que lo que más deseaban era justo la noticia que acababan de recibir.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Lantis – volteó a verlo – quiero que regresemos – le comentó esperando la respuesta de su pareja. – no para siempre sino…

- Prefieres vivir aquí, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y habrá quienes querrán conocer al bebé cuando nazca cierto? – Hikaru sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. – a pesar de lo que hemos hecho todos estos años, creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco más hasta que el bebé nazca y pueda viajar sin ningún problema, para que estemos tranquilos.

- Sí, yo también lo creo. – sonrió y miró por la ventana, nunca el sol le pareció tan brillante como en ese momento, ahora el mundo parecía nuevamente un maravilloso lugar para vivir, el viento le meció los cabellos cuando bajó el vidrio y pensó que lo mejor sería escribirle a Nova, nuevamente utilizaría los servicios de su paloma mensajera.

Notas de autora.

Canciones: "El juego" de Moenia, y "Volverte a ver" de Chenoa

Me rehúso a dejar ir esta historia :P y como siento que aún me falta hablar algo más de Umi y Fuu haré un último capítulo, eso y que ahí redactaré el verdadero final que tenía para la pareja Umi/Clef, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterla en la historia, no quiero que se quede sólo en mi mente o en algún cuaderno, y ya después si a alguien le queda alguna duda con respecto a la historia este es el momento, daré unos 3 ó 4 meses a partir de que publique el siguiente capítulo para resolver dudas y peticiones, si son muchas haré un último capítulo de lo contrario, ahora si el siguiente capítulo será el final definitivo ^^ y retomaré la saga que se quedó en la historia de Verde Esperanza, eso y que republicaré todas mis historias en , aunque poquito a poquito porque hace mucho que no escribo en esa historia y habrá que volver a leerla y si se puede corregirla, así que paciencia.

Hikaru Shidou.

27/Abril /2011


	61. Chapter 61

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 61

Abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, se levantó de la cama, estaba sola, arregló a Céfiro para llevarlo a la escuela, actuaba como autómata, ese día incluso el aire se sentía diferente.

"Porqué el destino es tan difícil de explicar…" pensó al encender el auto, su pequeño se mantenía observando las calles por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia empañaban el vidrio y el pequeño sonrió, contagiándola con su felicidad hasta que se despidió en la puerta de la escuela y quedó sola "Yo te esperaba como siempre en aquel bar y poco a poco se enfriaba mi café… igual que mi esperanza, de volverte a ver."

Camino a su casa sus pasos la habían llevado hacia ese lugar donde tiempo atrás había esperado sentada hasta que aquella taza de café fue demostrando su tiempo de espera.

"voy reviviendo recuerdos, mirando los besos que otros se dan… creo escucharte a lo lejos y me parte el alma el ver que no estas". Suspiró al estacionarse y bajar, pero sólo permaneció en pie frente a la construcción "De vez en cuanto vuelvo a entrar a ese lugar, pido la misma mesa y me siento a esperar" cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento "pienso a veces tanto en ti que me parece encontrarte, en otras casas y tu silla sigue ahí, por si quieres regresar"

Debía dejar de pensar, tenía cosas por hacer Fuu la esperaría en la noche para su presentación del nuevo sencillo.

"Duele, duele, sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre, no sabes cuánto… duele, duele, tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves, no sabes cuánto duele… oh! Duele…"

Su día pasó sin mayor novedad, los negocios ahora se encontraban por buen camino, un par de ajustes y todo estaría bajo control, Céfiro se encontraba emocionado por la presentación de su tía Fuu, fue en el momento que Paris levantó a su hijo para saludarlo en el que Ascot apareció tras ella.

Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver que la chica parecía más seria de lo normal.

Sí, porque lo preguntas? – dijo confundida.

Te notabas extraña y supuse que era por el día.

Día? Que tiene de especial este día – preguntó, se sentía en efecto diferente pero desde que despertó todo era raro y confuso.

No recuerdas que hoy, hace un año… - dejó la oración inconclusa y como un golpe los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en avalancha.

Se recordó en el hospital, Clef en coma, el médico hablando de complicaciones y reacciones adversas al tratamiento, los medicamentos, recordó su llanto y desesperación, sus amigos a su lado y por último, recordó la decisión que había tomado… "desconectar a su esposo" así como su última esperanza al estar presente ese día, tomándole la mano, años de espera que terminaban con una lágrima y una silente súplica "Por favor, abre los ojos" mientras el doctor desconectaba los aparatos y el respirador, haciendo que los signos vitales cayeran en picada hasta indicar el cero y aquellos ojos no se abrieron nunca más, no permitió que su hijo asistiera a ese lugar y agradeció los días de escuela como nunca en su vida, se recordó recostada en aquel pecho llorando hasta que el calor corporal desapareció y tuvieron que preparar un funeral.

Lo había olvidado y reaccionó al sentir la mano de Ascot secando sus lágrimas y apartándose un poco se secó los ojos con la mano.

Lo siento – se disculpó, era un día importante para su amiga y había preferido olvidar esa parte de su vida, más no el recuerdo de Clef, Ascot la abrazó protectoramente y ella correspondió, en aquellos años ese chico había cambiado, en muchos sentidos había madurado, se había independizado de su familia lo que le había traído la responsabilidad de cuidar de sí mismo y pensar en que debía dejar de tontear si no quería morir de hambre y regresar a su casa como hijo pródigo, aunque también había hecho más de alguna locura hasta que Paris habló con él seriamente, por el bien de su amigo y la reputación de grupo y estuvo a punto de terminar fuera de este pero curiosamente había recapacitado después de un día que tuvo que hacer de niñera para Céfiro, el bebé era bastante tranquilo pero tenía la curiosidad de un infante y le sacó más de algún susto al seudo adulto irresponsable cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y abrir sus ojos a todo lo que había estado sucediendo con él, así que sin proponérselo había terminado encariñándose con el pequeño Céfiro y tras la muerte de Clef había sido un gran apoyo para Umi, él era el único que había estado presente aquel día y comprendió que ella no externaría sus sentimientos por lo que él sería su silente guardián.

Umi se apartó con cuidado, sabía de los sentimientos del chico, le agradecía todo su apoyo, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto permanecer con él, el dolor aún estaba presente pero también era cierto que el único obstáculo ahora era sólo su decisión, ya que Céfiro estaba tan habituado a la presencia de Ascot que no le extrañaría si en cualquier momento el pequeño relacionara a Ascot como su figura paterna era sólo cuestión de tiempo ya que aunque siempre le habían dejado en claro al niño que Ascot no era parte de su familia, el niño era inteligente y sabía que sus compañeros lo miraban extraño cuando les decía que su padre ya no estaba en ese mundo, así que sabía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión con respecto a la presencia de Ascot en sus vidas, aceptarlo o rechazarlo eran sus opciones.

Suspiró, dejó que la noche siguiera su curso, Anaís y Paris habían llevado a su hija y esta jugaba con Céfiro eran como hermanos, la hizo sonreír pues su hijo no estaba sólo del todo y lo más seguro sería que Anaís pronto les diera la sorpresa de un segundo hijo.

La celebración se realizó en la casa de Paris, ahí se reencontró con varios de sus antiguos compañeros, Zaz ahora se encontraba de novio con una joven agradable que se llamaba Lira, sonrió, su pequeño hermanito había crecido y este le sonrió con picardía al verla junto a Ascot, cosa que ella sólo negó con la cabeza pero eso no le borró la sonrisa del rostro, los niños fueron los primeros en caer dormidos y cuando Umi sintió que ya era hora de marcharse, Anaís le sugirió que dejara a Céfiro esa noche con ellos para no tener que despertar al pequeño, eso le pareció en aquel momento, la mejor opción aunque luego cambió de parecer demasiado tarde pues Ascot ya se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y aunque en realidad no quería aceptarlo tampoco podía rechazarlo, al estar en el auto, se sintió nerviosa, nunca antes le había puesto tan nerviosa el tener a Ascot cerca era algo que no podía evitar, tal vez se había llenado de los rumores y especulaciones de sus amigos, resultaba normal, su sonrojo, pero Ascot se encargó de calmar el ambiente al poner música de fiesta.

No quieres aprovechar e irnos de fiesta.

No es un poco tarde

No, los centros nocturnos apenas están abriendo sus puertas y ni tú, ni yo vamos a trabajar mañana y Céfiro está en buenas manos – Ante tantas verdades Umi sonrió, como dicen, una vez al año… y sin más aceptó la invitación, decir que no se divirtió era mentir, la música, el baile, las luces, el ambiente aunque casi no tomaron alcohol, se sentía feliz pero no mareada cosa que agradeció pues con los años que llevaba sin tomar alcohol, pensaba que pronto caería fulminada con la ingesta, ambos llegaron a casa de Umi y fue ella quien invitó a pasar a Ascot, este aceptó y cuando sintieron la soledad y el silencio de la mansión, un escalofrío los recorrió, Ascot se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

Umi… yo aún te amo.

Lo sé – respondió ella y sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas – pero yo…

Todavía amas a Clef cierto?

Sí… pero… él ya no volverá y Céfiro necesita a un padre.

El silencio reinó y Ascot lo rompió

Y tú? – le dijo sin soltar el abrazo de la joven.

Yo… - nuevamente sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos – no sé si puedas entrar en mi corazón, pero si sé que necesito el calor de alguien esta noche – volteó a verlo llorando – crees poder aceptarme así – las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y Ascot sonrió.

Con una lágrima, me fui sobre tu piel,

Olvidé la grieta que dejó tu amor.

Pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser.

Me obligó a soltarte tiernamente.

Sin dolor no te haces feliz,

Sin amor no sufres más,

Toda esa noche, provocaste dar en mi

Lo que a nadie muestro en la intimidad.

Pero esa forma de mirada que hay en ti

Me obligó a matarte, lentamente.

Sin dolor no te haces feliz,

Sin amor no sufres más.

Al abrir los ojos aquella mañana se descubrió entre los brazos de Ascot, respiró su aroma y se sintió protegida y extrañamente en paz, no sabía porque en ese momento aún no salía el sol, pero se le había olvidado desconectar su alarma por lo que el radio-reloj se encendió en una estación y contrario a los comentaristas que siempre la despertaban en esa ocasión había sido una canción.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay.

There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough,  
And it's hard, at the end of the day.

I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins.

Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel.

You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here.

So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack.

Don't make no difference,  
Escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
That brings me to my knees.

**In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel.  
**

**You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here.** **Ángel**

Pasas tu tiempo esperando

Una segunda oportunidad

Una oportunidad que haga que todo esté bien

Siempre hay una razón

Para no sentirte completamente bien

Y es difícil, al final del día.

Necesito distracción

Los recuerdos se filtran por mis venas.

Déjenme ser vacía.

Oh e ingrávida

Y quizá pueda encontrar algo de paz esta noche

En los brazos de un ángel

Vuela lejos de aquí.

De este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel

Y el infinito que sientes.

Te sacaron de los restos.

De tu ensoñación silenciosa.

Estas en los brazos de un ángel.

Ojalá encuentres consuelo aquí.

Tan cansado de la línea recta

Y a donde sea que volteas.

Hay buitres y ladrones a tus espaldas.

La tormenta sigue girando

Sigue construyendo mentiras

Que compensan todas las carencias.

No hace ninguna diferencia

Escapa una última vez.

Es fácil creer en esta dulce locura.

Oh, esta gloriosa tristeza

Que me pone de rodillas.

En los brazos de un ángel

Vuela lejos de aquí.

De este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel.

Y el infinito que sientes.

Estás en los brazos de un ángel.

Ojala encuentres consuelo aquí.

Sonrió al voltear y encontrarse con el retrato de Clef.

Te amo – le susurró – pero gracias por la señal, te prometo ser feliz, el tiempo que me quede de vida y volteando hacia Ascot le dio un beso de buenos días, haciendo sonreír al joven.

Como si de una burbuja se tratara, la ilusión desapareció, Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la alarma del reloj la despertó, lo apagó de un manotaso y al querer moverse un peso sobre su vientre se lo impidió, era Céfiro quien apoyaba su cabecita sobre su abultado vientre de cinco meses, sonrió y al voltear, Clef le observaba con algo de curiosidad.

Un mal sueño? – le preguntó, tal vez el ya estaba despierto y le había escuchado algo entre sueños.

Soñé en lo que habría ocurrido si no hubieras despertado de aquel coma. – Clef la miró con interés – habríamos estado bien, pero… - volteó a verlo – Prefiero mi vida, tal y cómo está en este momento – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también la prefiero así – sonrió Clef y besó en los labios a su esposa, sintiendo como su hijo se acomodaba mejor sobre su madre para continuar durmiendo, últimamente Céfiro amanecía en su cama, sobre el regazo de Umi, tal vez debieran hacer algo o quizás lo dejarían así, Umi sonrió pensando que Céfiro sería un hermano muy sobreprotector, la mano de Clef sobre la suya, la hizo voltear y ambos sonrieron.

Anaís se encontraba feliz, su nuevo disco se vendía muy bien, por otro lado su pequeña bebé se encontraba en buen estado y crecía muy sana y feliz, Paris también tenía un muy buen año, tenía programada su gira de conciertos y para buena fortuna no habían tenido que dejar a su hija sola pues ella acababa de terminar con su gira, habían hecho un trato con sus disqueras que se mostraron muy flexibles en cuanto a sus peticiones, Anaís no quería dejar su carrera por lo que trabajaría hasta que su embarazo se lo permitiera, una vez que naciera la bebé, Anaís y Paris se turnarían el cuidado de la bebé mientras el otro cumplía con sus giras y compromisos, hasta el momento ambas disqueras habían alternado las presentaciones facilitándoles el cuidado de su hija y en las vacaciones ambos pasaban los mejores momentos como familia y sobre todo en casa de los amorosos abuelos de la bebé, quienes aunque habían ofrecido su ayuda para la crianza de su nieta, sus "hijos" habían insistido en ser ellos quienes solucionaran su problema pues, si no lo hubieran manejado en esa forma, no convivirían nunca con su hija y aunque se extrañaban, añoraban más cada uno de sus encuentros y se mantenían cerca de su hija quien adoraba estar cerca de sus padres.

La vida de ambos pese a lo ajetreada que podía parecer era realmente muy tranquila, ambos se sentían plenos y felices, tanto así que su hija nunca parecía perder la sonrisa de sus labios, lo que compensaba las cortas o largas ausencias de alguno de sus padres, aunado a eso los amigos de la pareja se reunían con ellos cuando contaban con tiempo libre, así que esa la consideraban como la cereza de su perfecto pastel, al menos la infancia de su pequeña Kuu sería tranquila, esperaban que así fuera también su adolescencia pero eso tal vez sería mucho pedir pues la pequeña comenzaba a dar muestras de tener el mismo carácter curioso y un poco aventurero de su tía sucesora de su nombre.

Hikaru pasaba sus días envuelta en una nube de ensueño, justo en ese momento se encontraba recargando el rostro en el barandal de la pequeña cuna donde su pequeño Jubei dormía tranquilo y apaciblemente su siesta, le maravillaba ver el pecho del infante subir y bajar rítmicamente, sentir los pequeños cabellos pelirrojos que crecían en la coronilla y recordando los ojos azules como zafiros y brillantes cual estrellas, era su pequeño milagro y como tal, también le aterraba, Lantis parecía más relajado que ella pero su doctora le había dicho que él sólo quería ser su apoyo y soporte en todo lo que pudiera por ello ocultaba muy bien sus miedos e inseguridades de padre primerizo y tragándose un poco su orgullo había ido en varías ocasiones a hablar con ella para despejar sus dudas y ayudarla en aquella experiencia que vivían juntos por primera vez, por eso su sonrisa no desaparecía mientras le susurraba una nana a su hijo para hacerlo dormir y pese a todas las anécdotas que le habían contado del dolor del parto, las desveladas y el estrés y tristeza post-parto, nada de eso le había pasado a ella, pues prácticamente su doctora había sido quien se había dado cuenta que estaba en labor de parto, cuando ella se refirió a eso como "un pequeño malestar", por el contrario de lo esperado su hijo parecía reloj, se dormía a las 8:00 p.m y siempre pedía alimento cada 6 horas y en la hora en punto así que tanto Lantis como ella se turnaban para cuidar a su hijo y por como Lantis la trataba estaba segura que había hablado con Zagato y le había pedido consejos, algo que le daba mucha risa conociendo su carácter, pero le encantaba llegar y encontrar a su serio marido arrullando y paseando a su hijo por la casa para hacerlo dormir mientras el bebé balbuceaba feliz y con pocas ganas de hacerlo, sentía que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre, y las dos horas antes de dormir eran las mejores del día pues el bebé se encontraba de lo más despierto y con muchas ganas de jugar con sus padres y muchos habían sido los comentarios que les decían que su bebé pronto caminaría y hablaría pues se le notaba la desbordante energía que parecía haber heredado de su madre quien también parecía más llena de energía y alegría ahora que tenía a su bebé en brazos.

Lantis? – le pregunta un día en que, recostado sobre su el pecho de su padre descansaba su bebé dormido plácidamente y el padre cansado también de todo el trabajo diario y el jugueteo del bebé comenzaba a dormitar – eres feliz? – terminó la pregunta y el hombre sonrió con los ojos cerrados, voleando su rostro hacia su pareja los abrió para después contestarle.

Como nadie puede imaginarlo? – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio – y tú?

Sólo extraño un poco la compañía de mis amigas – extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su bebé con uno de sus dedos de forma sutil – pero pago el precio de su compañía si puedo estar toda la vida con ustedes. – sonrió con algo de tristeza, Lantis le besó la frente.

Un poco más, hemos actuado con prudencia hasta el momento, no desesperes.

No lo hago, sólo quería estar segura de que esto vale la pena para ti, tanto como para mí.

Lo vale, créeme que lo vale. – el bebé se removió inquieto un segundo y balbuceo como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Creo que es mejor llevarlo a la cama a menos que quieras que duerma con nosotros – sonrió la pelirroja, Lantis lo meditó un segundo en lo que el bebé se tranquilizaba

Tres años – susurró Hikaru y Lantis volteó a verla sin moverse para no perturbar a su hijo.

En un año más iremos a visitar a todos, te lo prometo.

No tienes que prometerlo, sólo me sorprendió el tiempo. – Lantis sonrió al escuchar a su esposa.

A los primeros que visitaremos será a tus hermanos creo que les alegraría conocer a su sobrino.

Se han ganado el derecho de mal educar a su sobrino.

Lo consiguieron muy bien con la hermana porqué no dejar que lo hagan otra vez – se burló Lantis y Hikaru hizo un puchero ante esas palabras.

Mejor vamos a dormir – con esto se levantó con cuidado para no mover demasiado a su hijo y levantándolo del pecho de su padre haciendo que el bebé comenzara a sollozar pero tan pronto como le tarareo una canción el bebé se acurrucó para continuar durmiendo.

Mira a tu hijo – le sonrió mostrándole al bebé que lucía muy tierno en los brazos de su madre, pero lo que Lantis vio, fue a su familia.

Hermosa – susurró y Hikaru se sonrojó para finalmente llevarse a su hijo a la cama, cuando Lantis llegó ella aún observaba la cuna con una sonrisa, le emocionaba ver la escena pues como Hikaru, él tampoco llegaba a comprender su buena suerte, se acercó hasta la pelirroja y le abrazó la cintura dándole un beso en la nuca.

No quieres que le demos un hermanito – le sonrió sin despegar los labios de aquel cuello que sintió estremecer bajo sus labios.

Aún es pequeño, quiero disfrutarlo un poco más te parece – sonrió mirando al azabache.

Eso quiere decir que jugaremos por mucho tiempo.

Sí, pero en esta ocasión nos cuidaremos para no tener sorpresas – lo besó en los labios y el azabache le correspondió y tras romper el beso se volvió hacia su hijo y le susurró.

Buenas noches bebé.

El tiempo transcurrió, Hikaru se encontraba nerviosa empacando su maleta cuando a su lado dos brillantes zafiros aparecieron con un destello de curiosidad y astucia.

Jubei, hiciste algo? – le preguntó al pelirrojo y el pequeño esbozó una sonrisa que a su madre puso a temblar.

Eche – balbuceo el bebé bajando la cabeza y levantando el cartón de leche semivacío.

Rayos, la cocina – levantó al niño en brazos y corrió hacia la cocina, pero lo único que encontró fue el refrigerador mal cerrado y el espacio de la leche vacío, suspiró al recordar que Lantis había puesto el cartón en la primera separación antes de vaciar el refrigerador por completo, para preparársela al bebé antes de irse, lo que seguramente había visto Jubei.

Tu sacaste la leche? – le preguntó mientras el bebé sonreía abrazando el cartón y suspiró – no sé si regañarte o felicitarte.

Tal vez una felicitación y una advertencia – sonrió Lantis dándole un beso a Hikaru y a Jubei – bebé leche sólo cuando estemos mami o papi, de acuerdo – le dijo seriamente a su hijo tomando el cartón y señalando a Hikaru y después a él, el bebé asintió con una sonrisa juguetona que no supieron si interpretar como que había entendido o sólo sentía que estaban jugando con él, Lantis besó a Hikaru - Tu hijo tiene hambre, iré a terminar de empacar y tu dale algo de comer – respondió saliendo de la cocina, Hikaru lo miró salir y sin más preparó la mamila del bebé sin dejar de jugar con él en sus brazos.

Listas las maletas, sólo hay que ir al aeropuerto y revisar la casa una última vez.

Tengo un poco de nervios – dijo Hikaru.

Todo estará bien, tómalo como nuestro primer viaje en familia – sonrió y eso puso de buen humor a Hikaru.

Lo escuchaste bebé, nuestro primer viaje en familia.

Zagato escuchó el timbre de su casa y su hijo mayor se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta, seguido de su padre.

Oto-san, Nova y Aguila ya llegaron – dijo el niño de 9 años dándole paso a los invitados que su padre terminó de recibir.

Tu hijo ha crecido mucho – dijo Aguila al mirar el menor, sacudiéndole los cabellos.

Sí – fue lo que respondió Zagato sonriendo mirando el pequeño puchero que había hecho su hijo, para luego verlo sacar el pecho al sentirse casi un "adulto" por las palabras de Aguila. – pero su hijo no se queda muy atrás – comentó al ver a un pequeño castaño esconderse tímidamente detrás de Nova. – qué edad tiene?

Pronto cumplirá los 4 años – dijo Aguila sacando al pequeño de su escondite para presentarlo – Saluda Ikaru. – el pequeño hizo una reverencia ante el mayor.

Es muy mono – respondió la voz de Esmeralda asomándose tras de su esposo al ver al pequeño – pero ya casi todos están en el salón que les parece si pasamos. – invitó a la pareja con el pequeño.

Al entrar al salón descubrió a dos parejas más, Anaís y Paris jugaban con la pequeña Kuu, mientras que Céfiro jugaba con la pequeña Ania quien sonreía desde los brazos de Umi y Clef se recargaba tras el sillón susurrándole algo.

Pronto estará la cena, sólo esperamos a alguien más – dijo Esmeralda desde la entrada del salón.

Alguien ha sabido algo de Ascot? – preguntó Paris.

Dijo que pasaría navidad y año nuevo con su familia pero creo que estaba tratando de impresionar a una chica.

De casualidad la que ha estado presente en los últimos ensayos.

Sí, ella. – no pudieron continuar pues un pequeño azabache de ojos azules entró en el salón, todos voltearon a verlo, el pequeño desvió la mirada un poco apenado y se apresuró a sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos, momentos después su hermano mayor entraba para sacarlo del salón con una sonrisa.

Dijo papá que estemos atentos en la puerta no puedes esconderte – habló el mayor momentos antes de salir jalando al pequeño.

Cuanto misterio, por cierto creo que sólo faltan por llegar los hermanos de Hikaru - dijo Umi

Entonces no deben tardar, siempre son muy puntuales en llegar – comentó Clef.

Nuevamente los interrumpió el timbre de la puerta en esta ocasión aparecieron los mencionados con una amable sonrisa.

Hola – saludó Kakeru con una particular sonrisa secundada por su hermano.

Por qué tan felices – preguntó Paris.

Es que decidimos traerles un regalo de navidad adelantado – sonrió la pareja y separándose dejaron a la vista a Hikaru y Lantis con su pequeño bebé en brazos.

Hikaru – fue lo único que pudo susurrar Fuu permaneciendo en silencio junto con sus compañeros, por un par de minutos.

Ne, oto-san cuando estará la cena? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Zagato y eso hizo reaccionar a los demás quienes se levantaron para acercarse a la pareja.

Mucho tiempo Lantis – dijo Paris acercándose al azabache y estrechándole la mano, siendo correspondido, mientras que Clef abrazaba a Hikaru con cariño y luego miró al pequeño bebé que llevaba en sus brazos.

Pero mira nada más, si es un chiby – dijo quedando a la altura del pequeño quien lo miraba extrañado y un poco ceñudo.

Creo que está celoso – dijo Hikaru al ver que el pequeño no borraba su expresión.

Se parece a su padre – dijo Umi mirando al pelirrojo, en ese momento Jubei volteó a ver a Ania quedandola mirando unos segundos y después le estiraba su biberón y Céfiro parpadeo confundido al ver esa reacción del menor.

Creo que también Ania ya tiene un prospecto – agregó Hikaru pero Céfiro se paró entre Clef e Hikaru quienes sostenían a los pequeños en sus brazos.

Creo que tenemos a alguien más celoso por aquí – dijo risueña Umi.

Todos rieron por la escena pero Esmeralda sugirió que era mejor que pasaran a la cena, minutos después nadie recordaba el incidente.

Se encontraban platicando en la sobremesa, cuando Hikaru volteó a ambos lados en busca de su esposo, pero al no encontrarlo se separó un poco del grupo, su bebé era cuidado por Esmeralda así que decidió buscar a su esposo, al llegar al corredor las primeras notas de una melodía le tranquilizaron, siguiendo aquellas notas fugitivas le guiaron hasta el estudio donde un piano era tocado con maestría, abrió la puerta en silencio y entró en la habitación dejándola abierta para ubicar su posición a los demás, se acercó al piano pero se sentó en el sofá junto a él, no deseaba interrumpirlo, las notas siguieron flotando unos segundos cuando algo se aferró a su pierna, al bajar la vista esos encantadores y brillantes ojitos pícaros le sonrieron y no pudo más que corresponderle a uno de los grandes amores de su vida, cuando ese pequeño le estiró los brazos sosteniendo firmemente en una mano su biberón no pudo más que agacharse y levantarlo en brazos para acomodarlo en sus piernas y tan pronto lo hizo el bebé se llevó el biberón a los labios y se acurrucó para tomar una siesta y su inseparable biberón, entre la tranquilidad del ambiente y las cálidas notas no le sorprendió que el pequeño cayera rápidamente dormido y recordó que Lantis solía tocar el piano en casa cuando estaba embarazada y eso le ayudaba a dormir largas siestas arrullado por las notas del piano de su esposo, por eso no era de extrañar que su bebé cayera dormido al escuchar el piano de su padre, poco antes que la canción terminara levantó la vista, sólo para encontrar al resto de sus amigos y familiares, con sus respectivos hijos, algunos acurrucados contra sus madres y los mayores se encontraban sentados maravillados de la forma en que su tío tocaba el piano, sí, esa era una de las mejores noches de su vida, si le hubieran dicho todo lo que pasaría para poder estar así con su familia, habría pensado que era una historia de ficción muy bien elaborada, pero con una sonrisa abrazó a su pequeño y se entregó a la contemplación de aquel momento, guardándolo para siempre en su memoria.

Jubei Shidou nunca comprendió porque sus padres se preocupaban tanto de que les dijera que algún día saldría de ese pueblo y se mudaría a la ciudad, parecía que lo quisieran tener siempre escondido, pero cuando sus padres le dijeron que le permitirían irse a la ciudad casi salta de alegría pero se adelantó demasiado, pues al parecer no se mudaría sólo como cualquier universitario normal, sus padres también se mudarían con él, aunque no venderían su actual hogar, pues ellos si tenían pensado regresar en alguna oportunidad, tal vez cuando fueran ancianos o para algunas vacaciones, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino el hecho de que no dejaría de ser un hijo de familia y sólo suspiró esperando que eso no le trajera problemas en la universidad, no podía llamarse campesino pues sus padres se encargaban de mandarlo en largas vacaciones con sus primos pero nunca había vivido más allá de unos meses en una metrópoli y también pensó que quizás eso no le sería tan pesado, teniendo el apoyo de sus padres, así que al ver que su madre prácticamente empezó a empacar todo su equipaje supo que no se libraría tan fácil de su compañía.

Pero había otra razón por la cual deseaba viajar solo y de la cual sus padres no estaban enterados y esa era cierta chica hija de los antiguos amigos de sus padres, que literalmente se había convertido en su aire, aunque fuera un par de años menor que él, veía en su mirada y en el encantador sonrojo que le adornaba sus mejillas cada vez que la miraba con insistencia, que no le era del todo indiferente a la joven.

Espérame Ania. – suspiró mirando el cielo a través de la ventana mientras esperaba que sus padres lo llamaran para partir al aeropuerto.

Tal vez este final marcaba la tranquilidad de una generación pero sólo despertaba el inicio de una nueva historia.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Ok, no quiero terminar esta historia pero es momento de dejarla ir, he pasado mucho tiempo, nueve años ahora que checo las fechas, así que, es toda una vida pero es momento de decirle adiós, pero, si encuentran algún cabo suelto quizás complete material para otro capítulo, pero si no es así, me despido de momento de ustedes y anunciando que voy a republicar todas mis historias y espero llegar pronto a la de "Verde Esperanza" pero mientras, me despido temporalmente ^^

P.D. por cierto ayer fue mi cumpleaños y aunque quise, no pude publicar :P

Canciones en orden de aparición.

Duele - Chenoa.

El Duelo - La ley.

In the arms of an angel - Sarah McLaughlin

Silent Night de David Lanz en la versión de Piano Solo

Hikaru Shidou.

22 Febrero 2012


End file.
